


Space Dementia

by Alake



Series: Space Dementia Verse [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action and Romance, Angst and Humor, Bronze Saints and Athena are away, M/M, Not Quite Consensual Sex, Original Character(s), Post Hades, Pseudo-Incest, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 207,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/pseuds/Alake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenus à la vie après la Bataille d'Hadès, les Chevaliers d'Or se la coulent douce entre entraînement et soirées bien arrosées. Jusqu'à ce que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Eveil

**Author's Note:**

> Je décline toute responsabilité pour la nullité absolue de ce chapitre et des quelques suivants. Je dirai pour ma défense ~~que tes poisons se ressemblent tous~~ je les ai écrits il y a _très_ longtemps.
> 
>    
>  **Disclaimer général :** Les personnages, décors et concepts de _Saint Seiya_ appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à la Toei. Cette fiction est écrite pour le plaisir de l'auteur et des lecteurs, sans rémunération de quelque nature que ce soit.  
>  _Space Dementia_ est une chanson de Muse.

_Ils avaient été ressuscités._

_Tous les Chevaliers – Or, Argent et Bronze – qui avaient été tués depuis la réincarnation d'Athéna avaient été ressuscités._

_Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Nul ne le savait et, à vrai dire, si la question avait effleuré l'esprit de chacun à un moment ou à un autre, tous se forçaient à l'ignorer._

_Confiance aveugle en leur déesse, comme de bons petits Chevaliers qu'ils étaient – certains depuis un peu moins longtemps que d'autres, mais ne chipotons pas._

_Ils s'étaient tous réveillés – si tant est qu'une âme sans corps puisse « s'éveiller » – dans un espace blanc, aveuglant de clarté et baigné par un cosmos tellement oppressant que leurs corps, s'ils les avaient encore eus, auraient été irrémédiablement écrasés et réduits à quelques petits tas de cendres. Le silence y était omniprésent, le moindre bruit étouffé par cette pesanteur ouatée._

_Dans cet espace pour le moins inhospitalier, une voix s'était adressée à eux, voix terrible, semblable au son d'immenses cloches d'airain._

_« Chevaliers ! Les dieux ont décidé de vous offrir une deuxième chance. Tirez les leçons de vos erreurs passées et vivez. Vivez, Chevaliers ! »_

_Une lumière d'une puissance insoutenable les avait ensuite enveloppés et ils avaient purement et simplement disparu, pour se réveiller à nouveau – dans leurs corps cette fois – au pied de la colossale Statue d'Athéna, réapparue comme par magie au Sanctuaire. Leur Déesse les avait accueillis avec une joie non feinte et elle avait passé les jours suivants à s'entretenir avec chacun de ses Chevaliers tour à tour. Ceux qui avaient ressuscité et ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, ceux qui l'avaient trahie et ceux qui_ _l'avaient toujours soutenue, tous avaient eu droit à cet honneur. Elle avait écouté les questions, les suppliques, les remords et les serments renouvelés avec une attention constante, puis elle avait répondu, remercié, rassuré et pardonné, d'une voix toujours douce, toujours calme, avant d'offrir un sourire chaleureux que chacun avait entreposé au fond de son cœur pour le garder et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

_Et puis elle avait décidé de repartir au Japon en compagnie des Chevaliers de Bronze pour reprendre les rênes de la fondation Graad, laissant le Sanctuaire aux mains de Shion…_

 

 

– Kanon ? Ça va ?

La voix de son jumeau tira l'ex-Dragon des Mers de ses pensées.

– Hein, quoi ? fit-il en se détournant de la fenêtre devant laquelle il était posté.

– Ça fait trois fois que je te demande si tu veux bien m'aider à préparer la salade de fruits pour ce soir, mais tu n'as pas l'air de m'entendre, expliqua Saga d'une voix patiente.

– Ah. Désolé, je pensais à… autre chose, répondit Kanon d'un air contrit.

– J'avais remarqué. Alors, tu m'aides ?

– Bien sûr.

Les deux frères se rendirent dans la cuisine. Saga s'empara d'un couteau et commença à peler les pommes, tandis que son jumeau faisait de même avec les poires. Un bon quart d'heure passa dans un silence absolu, jusqu'à ce que Kanon se mette à grommeler dans sa barbe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Saga.

– Ça fait trois fois que je me coupe avec ce $μ£#§ de couteau ! On n'a pas idée de faire des fruits avec une _peau !_

Son aîné acquiesça. Lui-même s'était déjà coupé deux fois…

– C'est sûr que ça serait plus facile si Shura était là…

– On parle de moi ?

Le Chevalier du Capricorne, accompagné d'Aioros, se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine et observait les jumeaux d'un œil narquois. Il leva le bras droit et dit :

– Pas de problème. _Excalibur !_

– NOOOOON !!

Saga et Kanon plongèrent de côté pour éviter la rafale de lames de lumière qui fonçait sur eux et qui débita en petits dés tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage : fruits, table, saladier, chaises… Les morceaux restèrent en suspens un instant, puis retombèrent – mais ils ne touchèrent pas le sol. Un cosmos doré les enveloppa, les maintenant en lévitation, et la voix de Mu se fit entendre :

– On dirait que je suis arrivé juste à temps… Vous avez un saladier de rechange ?

Kanon se précipita pour en prendre un dans le placard et le tendit au Bélier, tandis que Shura marmonnait quelque chose comme « erreur de calcul » en examinant sa main droite d'un air perplexe. Mu se concentra ; les morceaux de fruits se rassemblèrent tous dans le récipient, les bouts de verre et autres déchets finirent dans la poubelle, et les éclats de bois s'empilèrent dans un coin – sauf un, long et pointu, qui se planta dans la fesse gauche du fautif.

– Aïeuh ! Ça va pas ? protesta-t-il. Enlevez-moi ça !

– Pas fait exprès, rétorqua le Bélier, tout en adressant un clin d’œil complice aux Gémeaux hilares. Erreur de calcul…

– Ne bouge pas, conseilla Aioros en essayant de retirer la fléchette malgré son fou-rire.

Il y parvint au bout de plusieurs tentatives, faisant bégueter de douleur le Capricorne.

– Hé ! On égorge quelqu'un ? demanda Milo en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine – qui commençait à être surpeuplée. Camus, qui était arrivé avec lui, préféra rester sur le seuil.

– Non, c'est Mu qui maltraite les fesses de Shura, énonça Aioros avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le Scorpion ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

– Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? Mu, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça…

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et personne ne remarqua la légère rougeur qui colorait les joues du Bélier.

– Non, t'y es pas, expliqua Kanon. Shura a dégommé toute la cuisine en voulant nous aider à couper les fruits, Mu est intervenu pour éviter le désastre et en a profité pour lui rappeler de contrôler sa force…

– Avec ça, compléta Aioros, brandissant l'épine qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

– Mouais… fit Milo, pas vraiment convaincu. C'est quand même tendancieux.

– Milo, _tout_ est tendancieux pour toi, rappela Camus, nonchalamment appuyé contre un des montants de la porte.

– Tiens, Camus, puisque tu es là, tu pourrais nous faire des glaçons ? demanda Saga, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Le Verseau soupira.

– Ne me dis pas que votre congélateur est _encore_ en panne…

– Ben non, c'est juste qu'on a oublié de remplir le bac à glaçons… expliqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'une voix peu assurée.

Camus lui jeta un regard… glacial, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir, plus appuyé. Il pointa le doigt sur l'évier et ordonna :

– Ouvrez le robinet. Shura ?

– Je suis prêt.

Saga plaça un récipient dans le bac, puis fit couler l'eau. Celle-ci était gelée dès sa sortie du robinet, puis débitée en glaçons par _Excalibur_ – savamment contrôlé, cette fois.

– Au fait, lança Kanon à la cantonade, tout en ajoutant du jus de citron à la salade de fruits, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un peu en avance ? Il est à peine six heures…

– Ben, répondit Milo en répartissant des biscuits apéritif dans des soucoupes, c'est pas qu'il y ait des masses de trucs à faire à cette heure-ci… Alors si on peut se rendre utile…

Les autres approuvèrent. Camus et Shura étaient occupés avec leurs glaçons, Aioros confectionnait des brochettes et Mu contrôlait une batterie de petits couteaux qui découpaient les légumes pour la ratatouille.

– Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? fit une nouvelle voix, très légèrement efféminée, en provenance de l'entrée.

– Par ici ! Dans la cuisine ! cria Saga sans lever le nez des toasts qu'il était en train de beurrer.

La tête d'Aphrodite apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Ouh, toute cette testostérone dans la même pièce, ça me colle des vapeurs !

– Dis, ça ne te gêne pas que je sois là, Aphro ? demanda la voix de Deathmask, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Et puis, t'es gentil, mais tu pourrais porter tes bouteilles toi-même !

Le Cancer apparut, les bras chargés d'une demi-douzaine de cartons empilés en un colonne fort instable. Le Chevalier des Poissons se tourna vers lui et le déchargea de la moitié de son fardeau pour le déposer contre le dernier mur libre de la cuisine.

– Merci, mon ange. T'es chou !

Angelo posa ses cartons tintants en grommelant, et un doux effluve de rose se répandit dans la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? s'écria Kanon, livide.

– Ma nouvelle cuvée, poussin.

– Ouais ! Cool ! s'exclama Milo, couvrant de ce fait le grognement boudeur de Deathmask.

Aphrodite avait en effet découvert une nouvelle variété de roses, qui produisaient une essence extrêmement sucrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire fermenter ce jus pour obtenir un tord-boyaux qui dépassait – et de loin – tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce en matière d'alcool. Seul inconvénient : l'odeur de rose qui s'en dégageait, peu engageante pour une boisson. Mais comme Milo et d'autres après lui l'avaient découvert, il suffisait de se boucher le nez et d'avaler son verre d'une traite… L' _eau de rose_ était donc rapidement devenue la boisson officielle des soirées du Sanctuaire.

– Et tu crois qu'on va boire _tout ça ?!_ demanda à son tour Saga.

– Ben, Aldébaran va déjà en descendre un carton à lui tout seul, commença Milo en comptant sur ses doigts. Et encore, il ne sera même pas soûl. Si Shura et Aioros se lancent à nouveau dans un concours comme la dernière fois, il va bien leur falloir trois bouteilles avant de rouler sous la table…

– Tu rigoles ? Cette fois, on va se boire le double, pas vrai, Aioros ? fanfaronna Shura.

Le Sagittaire acquiesça avec un grand sourire, avant de se remettre à ses brochettes.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit le Scorpion, avant de continuer : Bon, bref. Et puis Aiolia va peut-être se joindre à eux…

– Non je ne crois pas, intervint Aioros, il a promis à Marine de l'emmener en ballade demain, et ils partent à l'aurore.

– Pfff… petit joueur, commenta Deathmask, secouant la tête.

– Ouais, et les quatre autres cartons, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? voulut savoir Saga, tout en lâchant précipitamment ses toasts pour aider Mu à retenir Aioros qui s'apprêtait à défendre l'honneur de son frère à coups de poing.

Angelo en profita pour tapoter le crâne de l'adolescent (1) en ajoutant :

– Meuh non, t'énerve pas, c'est pas sa faute s'il est hétéro… et s'il sort avec une tigresse… enfin… mmmpff !

Le reste fut étouffé par la main d'Aphrodite qui s'était plaquée sur sa bouche, alors que Shura reprenait comme si de rien n'était :

– Remarque, ils vont bien ensemble…

– Le Lion et la Tigresse, approuva Mu, hochant sagement la tête.

– J'ose même pas imaginer leurs gamins… soupira Kanon.

– Dites, je peux continuer ? demanda Milo, une petite veine pulsant sur sa tempe droite.

– Heu… je crois qu'ils ne t'écoutent plus, répondit Camus en posant une main apaisante – et froide – sur son bras.

En effet, les sept autres étaient plongés dans une grande discussion sur les avantages et les inconvénients des enfants, du mariage et des différentes préférences sexuelles…

– Salut ! Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? fit Aldébaran en s'arrêtant à la porte – s'il avait voulu entrer dans la cuisine, il aurait fallu faire sortir tous les autres.

Il contempla la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux : un groupe de Chevaliers papotaient autour des restes d'une table couverte de victuailles, tandis qu'un autre sanglotait sur l'épaule de son voisin qui lui tapotait distraitement le dos tout en essayant de suivre la conversation.

– Ben ?! Milo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le géant avec sollicitude.

– Personne ne m'ai-hè-hèmeuh !! brama le Scorpion, désespéré.

– Hé ! C'est pas vrai, protesta Camus.

Milo releva vers lui de grands yeux emplis de larmes et d'espoir, et hoqueta :

– Tu… tu… c'est vrai ?

– Mais oui, acquiesça le Verseau, un embryon de sourire aux lèvres.

– Mon iceberg adoré !! s'écria le Chevalier du Scorpion en se jetant dans le bras du très digne Maître des Glaces – lequel perdit du coup un peu de sa superbe en s'étalant à terre, entraînant avec lui un Milo ventousé à sa bouche.

– Snif… c'est beau, l'amour, renifla Aldébaran en écrasant une larme d'émotion.

– Hé, vous deux ! Allez faire ça ailleurs que dans _ma_ cuisine ! tempêta Saga.

– Beu quoi ? On fait rien de mal, protesta Milo en relevant le nez de la chemise de Camus, qu'il avait déjà à moitié ouverte.

Le Verseau lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il le regarda avec les prunelles d'un gamin à qui on a promis le plus beau des cadeaux pour Noël.

– Vraiment ?! (Comme son ami acquiesçait, il sauta sur ses pieds et l'aida à se relever.) Promis, je serai sage !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard mi-désespéré, mi-désabusé, et Saga gémit :

– Oï ! Ça promet…

– Et la soirée n'est même pas encore commencée, ajouta Kanon en se passant une main sur le visage.

Tout compte fait, la soirée ne commença pas si mal que ça. Dokho et Shaka arrivèrent avec cinq minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, suivis de peu par Aiolia. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde – ou presque – était déjà là depuis un bon moment. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et demanda :

– J'ai combien d'heures de retard, _exactement ?_

Aioros lui adressa un grand sourire et répondit :

– Non, tu n'es pas en retard, petit frère. C'est juste que tu as un peu moins d'avance que nous… D'ailleurs, ça te dit, un tarot ? Il nous manque un cinquième…

– C'est vrai, approuva Shura. A quatre, c'est pas marrant, le preneur perd toujours.

– Pfff, c'est parce que vous ne savez pas jouer, protesta Milo. Moi, quand je prends, je gagne.

– C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pris une seule fois depuis le début de la partie ? s'enquit Camus, narquois.

– Aha ! J'attends le moment propice, révéla le Scorpion avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

– N'importe quoi… soupira Shura, levant les yeux au ciel.

Kanon vint vers eux avec des bouteilles posées en équilibre précaire sur un plateau et une petite serviette au bras.

– Les gars ? Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

– Non, c'est bon, on a ce qu'il faut, répondit Aioros en désignant les quelques bouteilles plus ou moins vides qui trônaient à côté d'eux.

– Il reste des toasts ? demanda Milo.

– Non, mais les brochettes vont bientôt être prêtes.

– Ah bon, OK.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers abandonna le groupe à sa partie de cartes, et circula parmi les quelques autres invités, essayant autant que possible de maintenir la stabilité de son plateau.

– Kanon, par ici ! » héla Aphrodite, qui allégea son plateau de deux bouteilles d'eau de rose avant d'y reposer deux vides. « Merci ! lui dit-il avec un sourire éclatant, avant de déboucher une de ses bouteilles pour servir un Deathmask renfrogné et lui-même.

Une fois son tour de salle terminé, Kanon revint dans la cuisine pour remuer la ratatouille, puis il sortit du Temple et rejoignit son frère qui surveillait les brochettes.

– C'est prêt ? fit-il en humant la délicieuse odeur de viande grillée qui se dégageait du barbecue.

– Presque, lui répondit son jumeau, intensément concentré sur sa tâche.

– Pfffiouh ! Hé ben, heureusement qu'on ne fait pas ça tous les jours…

Saga leva enfin les yeux de ses grillades et sourit avec tendresse à son petit frère. Celui-ci continua, râleur :

– En plus, tout le Temple va sentir la rose pendant au moins une semaine.

– L'odeur n'a pas l'air de te rebuter lorsqu'il s'agit d'en boire, fit remarquer l'aîné. Et puis c'est pas si terrible…

Kanon fronça le nez en une grimace éloquente qui fit rire son jumeau.

– Allez, arrête de bouder et amène ça, dit Saga en lui fourrant dans les mains une grande assiette emplie de brochettes fumantes.

– Ouais, ouais, bougonna Kanon en s'éloignant avec son plat. J'y vais…

Quelques heures plus tard, la plupart des bouteilles gisaient, vidées, sur le sol de marbre de la Maison des Gémeaux, et l'atmosphère était emplie de rires plus ou moins avinés.

– Alleeeez, fais pas cette tête-là ! disait Aioros qui, pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, s'appuyait lourdement sur un Deathmask plus renfrogné que jamais.

Le Cancer observait d'un œil jaloux son amant en train de discuter joyeusement avec Kanon et Mu. Le rire cristallin du Chevalier des Poissons s'éleva et Angelo se raidit, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– T'inquiète donc pas, continua le Sagittaire en lui tapotant le torse avec sollicitude. Tout le monde sait qu'Aphro est à toi. Personne ne va te le piquer…

Le Cancer grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et croisa les bras, son regard sombre passant sans relâche du Bélier à l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Au fond de lui, il savait que sa jalousie était sans fondement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents à chaque fois que _son_ Poisson adressait un de ses sourires lumineux à quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Il faut dire aussi qu'Aphrodite ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la tâche : il avait besoin de se sentir entouré, admiré, alors qu'Angelo ne rêvait que de l'enfermer dans son Temple afin de le garder rien que pour lui – les relations sociales n'avaient jamais été son fort…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le Chevalier des Poissons se diriger vers lui, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque le poids d'Aioros fut brusquement retiré de son bras. Il revint alors à la réalité, et ce fut pour plonger dans un regard semblable à un coin de ciel d'été.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton volontairement bourru, pour masquer son trouble.

– Arrête de bouder, mon ange, ou tu vas avoir de vilaines rides, le taquina Aphrodite.

Le Cancer détourna la tête avec une moue boudeuse, justement, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il adorait quand son amant délaissait ses discussions futiles pour venir le voir.

– Tu te joins à nous ? lui demanda Dokho, une bouteille à la main.

Non loin de lui, Aldébaran avait les bras chargés d'un carton qui paraissait ridiculement petit par rapport à lui.

Angelo adressa un regard interrogatif au Chevalier des Poissons, qui lui expliqua :

– Il reste quelques bouteilles, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait peut-être monter dérider un peu ce cher Shion…

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Deathmask à la pensée d'asticoter le sage Grand Pope et il répondit :

– Je vous suis.

Aiolia était en train de charger son frère sur son dos – l'adolescent était déjà profondément endormi lorsqu' Aphrodite l'avait détaché du Chevalier du Cancer.

– Je vous accompagne, soupira le Lion, il faut que je ramène Aioros à son Temple.

– Tu n'as qu'à l'amener juzqu'à chez toi, et je me chargerai du rezte, déclara Shura d'une voix qui trahissait son état d'ébriété pour le moins avancé.

Aiolia le considéra d'un œil critique.

– Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?

– Meuh voui, môssieur, rétorqua le Chevalier du Capricorne en s'appuyant à une colonne pour éviter de se casser la figure.

– Bon, euh… on verra là-bas, temporisa le Lion, hésitant à confier son précieux frère à un homme qui, à cet instant, tenait plus de l'éponge que du digne défenseur d'Athéna.

Kanon se tourna vers son jumeau, qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

– Allez-y, moi je vais rester là… ranger un peu, et puis je vais aller me coucher. Amusez-vous bien, dit-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Personne ne tenta de le retenir et, de toute manière, qu'auraient-ils pu lui dire ? Tous savaient que le Chevalier des Gémeaux se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise en présence de Shion, et ce malgré le pardon bienveillant que lui avait accordé le Grand Pope. Saga savait bien que nouvelle vie voulait dire nouveau départ, mais sa culpabilité ne le laissait pas en paix. Il est vrai que, dans son esprit, peu de Chevaliers avaient autant à se reprocher que lui, sauf peut-être son frère – et encore, si ce dernier avait mal tourné, c'était principalement à cause de lui. Kanon avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'était pas responsable des agissements de sa diabolique deuxième personnalité, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir – ne serait-ce que pour sa faiblesse…

– OK les garçons, on y va ! s'exclama Aphrodite avec un entrain un peu forcé, pour chasser la gêne qui s'était installée.

Le groupe se mit en route, les conversations reprenant peu à peu un cours plus enjoué. Ils passèrent la Maison du Cancer et parvinrent à celle du Lion, où eut lieu une discussion assez agitée pour savoir qui se chargerait d'Aioros. Ce fut finalement Milo qui le prit sur son dos car, bien qu'ayant bu plus que de raison, il tenait encore sur ses jambes, contrairement à Shura qui n'avait réussi à grimper la dernière volée de marche que grâce aux efforts conjoints de Mu et Dokho.

L'ascension se poursuivit ; ils laissèrent Shaka dans son Temple, traversèrent rapidement ceux de la Balance et du Scorpion, s'arrêtèrent à celui du Sagittaire – le temps de mettre Aioros au lit – et reprirent le chemin du Temple d'Athéna où résidait le Grand Pope. Kanon et Camus prirent le relais pour soutenir Shura lorsque celui-ci décida de continuer la soirée, au lieu d'aller se coucher comme le bon sens l'ordonnait. Ils passèrent encore les Temples du Capricorne et du Verseau, et personne ne fut étonné quand, au sortir de la Maison des Poissons, Aldébaran fit remarquer que Deathmask et Aphrodite ne les suivaient plus…

C'est donc une Chevalerie pratiquement réduite de moitié qui parvint aux portes du Temple d'Athéna, portes qui leur furent ouvertes par un garde absolument ahuri de voir passer toute une troupe de Gold Saints plus ou moins ivres morts et qui braillaient :

– Shion, t'es où ?

– Arrête de bosser et viens faire la fête !

– Il dort pas déjà, quand même ?!

Dérangé par ces clameurs importunes, le Grand Pope leva la tête, repoussa ses papiers et soupira. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa nuit de travail… Bah, de toute manière, il n'arrivait à rien. Cela ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal de se détendre un peu…

A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'entrouvrit et la tête de Dokho apparut. A son regard plus brillant que de coutume, Shion devina que son ami avait bu, mais ce fut d'une voix parfaitement sobre que le Chevalier de la Balance demanda :

– Tu viens ? Il reste de l'eau de rose, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil coquin.

Le Grand Pope leva les yeux au plafond.

– Qu'Athéna nous protège du démon de la boisson ! professa-t-il d'un ton excessivement solennel en se dirigeant vers la porte où l'attendait Dokho. 

Celui-ci éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Shion.

– Allez viens, allons l'affronter ensemble…

L'Atlante se laissa conduire dans une salle annexe où son arrivée fut accueillie par un concert d'acclamations. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva assis par terre au milieu de ses Chevaliers, un verre embaumant la rose à la main.

– C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, Maître, déclara Mu avec un grand sourire.

– Avais-je vraiment le choix ? soupira le Grand Pope avant d'avaler d'une traite la moitié de son verre.

– Absolument pas, intervint Dokho. Je serais venu te chercher dans ton lit, s'il l'avait fallu, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, de façon à ce que seul Shion l'entende.

– Ah oui ? Et crois-tu que tu aurais été capable de me ramener ici ? Répliqua l'Atlante sur le même ton.

– Hé ! C'est quoi ces messes basses ? s'écria Milo avant que le Chevalier de la Balance ait pu répondre.

Ce dernier fit un vague signe de la main et déclara :

– Tu es trop jeune pour être dans le secret des Anciens, petit Scarabée.

Milo resta un instant silencieux, perplexe, puis :

– Mais je suis un Scorpion, pas un Scarabée, protesta-t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

– Oublie ça, lui conseilla Camus en le resservant.

– Et toi, n'essaie pas de me soûler pour échapper à ta promesse, fit le Scorpion en le considérant d'un œil suspicieux.

– Loin de moi cette idée ! se récria le Français, un peu trop fort pour être crédible.

– Au fait, demanda Kanon en se tournant vers Dokho et Shion qui avaient repris leur discussion à voix basse, je me suis toujours demandé : qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver une deuxième jeunesse après des siècles d'existence ?

– Ça dépend par qui elle est accordée, répondit le Grand Pope entre deux gorgées, avant de s'étrangler avec sa boisson suite au coup de coude que Dokho lui avait discrètement asséné dans les côtes.

– C'est assez plaisant, je dois dire, dit le Chevalier de la Balance en tapotant avec sollicitude le dos de l'Atlante qui était en train de cracher ses poumons. Pas vrai, Shion ?

Ce dernier, incapable de parler, se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

– D'autant plus qu'on peut vraisemblablement penser que les Guerres Saintes sont terminées pour cette époque, ajouta Dokho.

– C'est vrai qu'on en a eu plus que notre part, approuva Mu en déplaçant légèrement Shura, qui s'était endormi sur son épaule, afin de retrouver une position un peu plus confortable.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent. Avant de partir au Japon, Athéna leur avait bien confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de Guerre Sainte en vue, et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à former des disciples pour perpétuer la Chevalerie… mais ils avaient tout le temps, et se contentaient pour l'instant de profiter de la vie.

La soirée continua, savant mélange de beuverie et de discussions philosophiques entrecoupées d'inextinguibles fou-rires, jusqu'à ce que tous se mettent à bâiller de concert. Alors se posa le délicat problème de la station verticale. Tous surhommes qu'ils étaient, et même si leurs esprits restaient _relativement_ lucides, les effets de l'alcool se faisaient puissamment ressentir sur leurs corps, provoquant un décalage parfois cocasse… Heureusement, la salle qu'ils avaient choisie était pourvue de colonnes qui leur furent fort utiles pour se remettre debout – et surtout pour le

rester. Aldébaran, qui grâce à son extraordinaire constitution était le moins ivre de tous, chargea Shura sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre et se mit à marcher vers la sortie encore plus pesamment qu'à son habitude, un Mu rond comme un œuf zigzaguant dans son sillage.

– Allez les mômes, au lit ! dit Dokho en aidant Kanon à se relever, alors que Camus s'occupait tant bien que mal de Milo.

– Ça va, ça va, fit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en s'accrochant à une colonne. Je devrais arriver à marcher droit…

Ils parvinrent devant l'escalier qui conduisait au Temple des Poissons et considérèrent avec effroi la descente vertigineuse. 

– La prochaine fois, rappelez moi de ne pas boire quand la soirée se déroule dans un Temple qui est au-dessus du mien, supplia Kanon.

Dokho s'esclaffa :

– Tu dis ça à chaque fois…

– Raison de plus.

– Vous croyez que si je me mets en boule et que je roule jusqu'en bas, j'aurai mal, demain ? demanda Milo lorsque le Chevalier de la Balance les eût abandonnés pour retourner auprès de Shion sur un « Bon courage ! » rigolard.

– Y'a des chances, oui, répondit le Gémeau. Mais bon, au point où on en est…

– Non mais ça va pas, vous deux… gémit Camus. Kanon, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Saga va me tuer. Et puis j'aimerais autant que Milo reste entier également.

Ils observèrent un instant les marches menaçantes, rassemblant leurs forces défaillantes. Aldébaran avait déjà un peu d'avance sur eux et s'en tirait plutôt pas mal. Il tanguait tellement que, lui aurait-on attaché une voile dans le dos, il aurait pu passer pour un bateau naviguant sur les flots déchaînés des escaliers…

Kanon cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

– Je dois avoir des hallucinations, murmura-t-il.

Un coup d’œil à ses compagnons le convainquit que, si hallucination il y avait, elle était collective. Milo, bouche bée, dit :

– Ouah… j'ai jamais vu un bateau avec des jambes…

– Vous croyez qu'il accepte les passagers clandestins ? s'enquit Kanon.

– Arrêtez, si on monte tous dessus, il va dessaler… intervint le Verseau sur le ton ferme de celui qui sait de quoi il parle.

Pendant ce temps, le courageux esquif nommé Aldébaran avait récupéré un Mu en perdition et, après l'avoir chargé sur son épaule libre, reprit sa périlleuse traversée. Camus secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces images maritimes et suggéra :

– Bon, on y va ?

Ils s'agrippèrent les uns aux autres pour plus de stabilité, posèrent un pied sur la première marche, et manquèrent de tomber. Ils se rétablirent par miracle et continuèrent à descendre, priant pour que la gravité les oublie quelques temps. Malheureusement, leur coordination avait grandement souffert de leur excès d'alcool…

– Milo, ta mais est-elle _vraiment_ obligée d'être ici ?

– Mais ne mets pas ton pied là !

– Et où veux-tu que je le mette ?!

– Devant toi, ça serait bien…

– Oh toi, ça va, hein. Et arrête de me tirer le bras comme ça, je vais – OUAAAH !

Quelques instants et un magnifique roulé-boulé plus tard :

– Eh ben voilà, c'est malin. Va falloir se démêler, maintenant.

– Oh, fais pas ta chochotte. Au moins, on a gagné quelques marches…

– Je maintiens que ça serait plus pratique de descendre en roulant.

– T'as envie de te retrouver couvert de bleus demain ?

– Remarque, ça irait bien avec tes cheveux…

– T'es bien placé pour dire ça, toi…

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal au Temple des Poissons où les attendait Aldébaran, qui avait déposé ses fardeaux à terre et rigolait doucement.

– Je vous préviens, les gars, je ne vais pas pouvoir porter tout le monde.

– T'inquiète, répondit Kanon, on a pas envie de te faire chavirer.

– Ouais, ajouta Milo, ça serait trop difficile de te remettre à flots…

– Ah, vous aussi, vous avez eu l'impression que c'était un bateau ? intervint Mu par-dessus le rire tonitruant du Taureau.

Par miracle, il avait réussi à ne pas vomir malgré le roulis auquel il avait été soumis…

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais le pied marin, lui dit Camus d'une voix où on percevait une pointe d'admiration.

– Ben figure-toi que moi non plus… avoua le Chevalier du Bélier.

– On continue ? fit Aldébaran en reprenant Shura sur son épaule après avoir essuyé les larmes de rire qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Il tendit la main à Mu, mais celui-ci refusa poliment et réussit à se mettre debout tout seul en s'appuyant à la colonne contre laquelle il était adossé.

– Je crois que je vais pouvoir continuer à pied, merci.

Kanon abandonna Milo et Camus et le rejoignit en disant :

– Ça sera peut-être plus pratique deux par deux.

– Lâcheur, râla le Scorpion.

– Quoi ?! Et qui c'est qui va nous abandonner au prochain Temple, hein ?

– Absolument pas, protesta Milo. On descend jusqu'à chez moi.

Camus le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés.

– T'es fou ? Il n'en est pas question !

– Vous pourriez arrêter de crier ? fit une voix pâteuse – celle de Shura, qui venait d'émerger de son « sommeil » éthylique. Vous aller réveiller Aphro et Deathmask…

– Trop tard, c'est déjà fait.

Le Chevalier des Poissons apparut, vêtu d'un peignoir brodé de motifs floraux, bras croisés et arborant l'expression peu amène de quelqu'un qui a été tiré du lit à une heure indue.

– Ça vous dérangerait de continuer votre discussion un peu plus loin ? ajouta-t-il avec humeur.

– Heu… désolé. On s'en va, s'excusa Aldébaran.

– C'est ça. Bon vent, lança Aphrodite au groupe qui s'éloignait.

Il étouffa un bâillement et retourna se coucher d'un pas traînant.

Comme l'avait prédit Kanon, Camus et Milo s'éclipsèrent une fois arrivés au Temple du Verseau. Les quatre Chevaliers restants continuèrent jusqu'à la Maison du Capricorne où ils déposèrent Shura. Incapable d'aller plus loin, Mu déclara qu'il resterait dormir là et mit les deux autres à la porte en leur promettant de bien s'occuper de l'Espagnol. Aldébaran et Kanon échangèrent un regard entendu et l'ex-Dragon des Mers soupira :

– Bon allez, courage. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi-douzaine de Temples à traverser.

– Argh.

– Tu l'as dit.

– Tu veux monter sur mon dos ? proposa le Chevalier du Taureau.

– Non, merci. Contrairement à Mu, je n'ai pas vraiment le pied marin… (2)

Aldébaran émit un petit rire et ils se mirent en route.

La descente passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Sous ses airs de grosse brute, l'immense Brésilien possédait une culture plutôt étendue et un solide sens de l'humour. Ils bavardèrent, plaisantèrent, et arrivèrent enfin au Temple des Gémeaux. Le Taureau souhaita une bonne nuit à son compagnon et prit la direction de sa propre demeure.

Titubant encore un peu, Kanon se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers sa chambre. Il ôta sa tunique dans le noir, l'envoya au jugé en direction de la chaise et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec son pantalon lorsque quelque chose le perturba, titillant son sixième sens.

Quelqu'un était là, tapi dans la pénombre. Il fronça les sourcils et lança :

– C'est toi, Saga ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

Il se dirigeait vers l'interrupteur lorsque des bras se refermèrent autour de lui, l'immobilisant. Un corps se pressa contre le sien et une voix qui n'était pas tout à fait celle de Saga souffla à son oreille :

– Rassure-toi : ton frère dort comme un bébé. Quant à moi, je viens juste de me réveiller…

Totalement dégrisé pour le coup, Kanon étendit son cosmos pour savoir qui lui jouait ce mauvais tour, et une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos quand il reconnut l'aura de celui qui se tenait tout contre lui, là, dans le noir.

Le Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Aioros est revenu à l'âge qu'il avait quand il est mort. C'est à dire 14 ans. Même s'il a l'air d'en avoir 30. Ah, les mathématiques kurumadiennes...  
> (2) Pour le Marina du Dragon des Mers, ça la fout mal, quand même.


	2. Réminiscence

Kanon se dégagea brusquement, fit volte-face et recula jusqu'au mur, cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons. Il le trouva enfin, et la pièce s'illumina. Un instant ébloui, le Gémeau découvrit alors un visage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

Celui de la deuxième personnalité de son frère.

– Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? fit l'Autre, lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

– Qu'est-ce que… je croyais que tu avais été détruit ! gronda Kanon, serrant les poings.

– Moi aussi… mais il faut croire que les dieux m'aiment autant que toi, Kanon.

– Tu veux rire !?! s'écria celui-ci, outré.

– Absolument pas…

L'Autre le fixait de son regard sombre, une lueur trouble brillant au fond de ses prunelles injectées de sang.

– Je ne te laisserai pas recommencer, déclara l'ex-Dragon des Mers avec force. Je t'en empêcherai.

– Mais qui te dit que je veux recommencer ? fit son vis-à-vis. Non… (Se déplaçant plus vite que l'éclair, il plaqua Kanon contre le mur et approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour murmurer :) J'ai d'autres projets…

Le Gémeau tenta de se libérer, mais l'Autre le retenait avec une force inouïe – et puis, il faut dire que l'alcool qui saturait encore son corps ne l'aidait pas beaucoup…

– Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

L'Autre éclata de rire.

– Sinon ?

Kanon se contenta de le fixer d'un regard noir, sans répondre. Son assaillant en profita pour continuer :

– Tu vas me frapper ? Tu oserais lever la main sur le corps de ton frère ?

– Si tu m'y obliges…

– Et comment comptes-tu lui expliquer les traces de coups qu'il aura demain en se réveillant ? Rend-toi à l'évidence, Kanon : tu es _à ma merci._

L'ex-Dragon des Mers resta silencieux à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à répliquer. L'Autre avait raison : s'il tentait quoi que ce fût…

A cet instant, les mains qui le retenaient se mirent à trembler, et leur propriétaire serra les dents en marmonnant :

– Non… Non ! Pas Maintenant ! (Il lâcha Kanon et recula de quelques pas, se prenant la tête à deux mains.) Reste endormi, imbécile !

L'ex-Marina s'écarta du mur et grimaça un sourire.

– A ta merci ? Non, je ne crois pas…

L'Autre lui adressa un regard haineux.

– Ton frère… ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver… Ce n'est pas fini…

Il émit un grognement de rage et s'enfuit en direction de la chambre de Saga.

Kanon poussa un lourd soupir et s'assit sur son lit. C'était trop beau pour durer…

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas s'endormir après ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'allongea sur les couvertures et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans sa mémoire…

 

 

_La première chose qu'il vit, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, fut le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Il se releva sur son séant, et son cerveau enregistra sans vraiment y penser l'image de tous ces Chevaliers qui, comme lui, venaient d'ouvrir les yeux et regardaient autour d'eux d'un air hébété, un peu perdus. Puis ses idées se mirent en place et son esprit se focalisa sur une seule pensée._

_**Saga.** _

_Il se mit à détailler chaque silhouette à la recherche de son jumeau. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il lut dans les prunelles d'azur le même soulagement, la même émotion que celle qui lui étreignait le cœur. Mus pas une pulsion irrésistible, ils franchirent en un instant la faible distance qui les séparait et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tremblant de tous leurs_ _membres._

_C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils pouvaient faire ce geste, si simple et pourtant si apaisant. La première fois depuis des années qu'ils n'étaient séparés ni par la peur, ni par la haine, ni par leur appartenance à des camps opposés… Le visage caché contre l'épaule de son frère, la respiration hachée, Saga murmurait d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :_

– _Kanon, mon frère… pardonne-moi… pardon…_

_Le cœur de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se fissura, libérant le flot de larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il sentit son frère glisser contre lui et tomba lui-même à genoux, le serrant dans ses bras et chuchotant :_

– _Chut… c'est fini, maintenant. Je suis là, calme-toi… C'est fini…_

_Totalement oublieux du reste du monde, ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent chacun une main fraîche se poser sur leur bras. Ils relevèrent la tête de concert et virent alors le sourire ému d'Athéna, l'amour qui rayonnait dans ses prunelles sans âge, puis les visages de leurs compagnons, leurs frères d'armes…_

 

 

Kanon sentit sa gorge se nouer à ce souvenir. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus – quelques mois à peine – son frère et lui avaient essayé de rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls : Shura et Aioros étaient à nouveau, et malgré leur apparente différence d'âge, inséparables ; Deathmask prenait des cours de relations sociales – qui s'étaient d'ailleurs transformés en séances de bouderie – auprès d'Aphrodite, qui tentait lui-même d'apprendre l'humilité ; Dokho profitait de sa deuxième jeunesse pour faire les quatre cent coups sous le regard parfois complice et toujours indulgent de Shion ; Camus se « réchauffait » petit à petit sous les assauts de Milo, et ce dernier avait abandonné son masque de séducteur cynique ; enfin, tous tentaient de vivre en bonne harmonie les uns avec les autres, essayant de corriger leurs défauts, de se rendre un peu plus aimables, moins méprisants, plus humains…

Bien sûr, le tableau était loin d'être idyllique. Chacun avait ses faiblesses, ses secrets, ses blessures cachées, et chaque jour amenait son lot d'erreurs et de disputes, souvent anodines, quelquefois plus graves. Cependant, comme le leur avait ordonné la Voix d'airain, ils tentaient autant que possible de tirer les leçons de leurs erreurs passées – Shion, en tant que Grand Pope, y veillait.

Mais à présent, tout ce que Saga et Kanon avaient réussi à reconstruire était sur le point de partir en fumée à cause du retour de l'Autre… L'ex-Dragon des Mers serra les poings. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il trouverait le moyen de détruire la deuxième personnalité de son frère, et si ce n'était pas possible, alors il s'arrangerait pour la contrôler, à n'importe quel prix. Saga avait déjà trop souffert de cette malédiction…

Alors que le soleil se levait, Kanon fut soudain pris du besoin incoercible de s'assurer que son jumeau allait bien, et surtout qu'il ne se doutait de rien… Il se leva, courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la chambre de son frère et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement : Saga était bien là, étendu sur son lit, sa longue chevelure serpentant sur les draps comme une rivière d'azur. L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'approcha doucement et remonta la couverture d'un geste tendre. Son jumeau remua, grogna un peu et ouvrit les yeux.

– Bonjour, marmonna-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas couché ?

Kanon secoua la tête en s'asseyant sur le lit.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec une petite grimace que son frère, qui était en train de s'étirer, prit pour de la moquerie.

– Comme un loir… Mais toi, tu vas avoir du mal à l'entraînement, tout à l'heure.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers eut un petit rire qui sonna très faux à ses propres oreilles, mais Saga ne tiqua pas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'étais loin d'être le plus mal en point, hier soir…

L'aîné rit à son tour, puis se leva.

– Bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

– Moi je vais prendre une douche… N'oublie pas le café ! Très fort !! ajouta Kanon alors que son jumeau disparaissait dans le couloir.

 

 

L'entraînement, ce jour-là, fut assez pittoresque. La moitié des Chevaliers d'Or étaient affligés d'un mal de crâne titanesque qui les soumettait à une torture atroce à chaque fois que le volume sonore ambiant dépassait le niveau d'un murmure. Deathmask avait promis d'envoyer dans l'autre monde quiconque élèverait la voix à côté de lui et, à son regard, nul doute qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution sans hésiter… Mais de toute manière, la plupart de ses compagnons étaient dans le même état que lui, et ceux qui avaient échappé au démon de la Migraine – qui vengeait allégrement son collègue de la Boisson, terrassé la veille au soir – étaient plutôt d'un naturel calme.

– Heureusement qu'on avait prévu de s'entraîner à huis clos, aujourd'hui, marmonna Milo en se massant les tempes.

– Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Shura sur le même ton. Rien qu'à imaginer tous ces gens en train de brailler, hurler et trépigner en même temps, j'en ai mal au cœur…

– Vous pourriez parler moins fort ? demanda Aioros en grimaçant.

– Je te signale que tu parles plus fort que nous, protesta Milo à voix basse.

– Vos. Gueules. Les. Mouettes, grogna Deathmask.

– Hé ! Pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire, s'indigna le Sagittaire.

– LA FERME !! s'écrièrent tous ceux qui, autour de lui, avaient eu les tympans vrillés par sa réplique.

L'instant d'après, ces mêmes personnes se prenaient la tête en gémissant, leur cri collectif résonnant encore et encore entre leurs deux oreilles…

– Arrrgh !

– Au secours…

– Aspirine… par pitié…

– Je ne boirai plus jamais !

– C'est ce qu'on dit…

Saga eut un petit rire – silencieux, pour ne pas heurter les tympans trop sensibles de ses compagnons – et se tourna vers Shaka qui, assis à côté de lui, regardait avec ennui Aldébaran et Aphrodite rater toutes leurs attaques.

– J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les plus frais, ce matin… même Camus a l'air complètement cuit…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge sourit et répondit :

– Et pourtant, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…

– On devrait prendre la relève, suggéra le Gémeau en désignant le Taureau et le Poisson, qui paraissaient ne plus en pouvoir.

Ces derniers accueillirent son initiative avec soulagement et retournèrent s'asseoir parmi le reste des Chevaliers d'Or. Les deux volontaires se placèrent au centre de la petite arène. Sans se servir de leurs cosmos, ils commencèrent à s'échauffer en enchaînant quelques coups facilement parés d'un côté et de l'autre. Puis la vitesse et la force de leurs attaques augmenta, de même que le niveau sonore qui devint rapidement insupportable pour les spectateurs. Soudain, un cri retentit :

– STOOOOP !!

Shaka et Saga s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers la source du hurlement, qui se trouvait assise dans les gradins. Mu, car c'était lui, avait les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles en une tentative désespérée pour se soustraire au fracas du combat.

– Vous pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?! fit-il avec véhémence, aussitôt approuvé par ses compagnons qui grimaçaient, eux aussi incommodés par cette débauche d'ondes sonores.

– Je vais les _tuer_ , gémit Deathmask, très pâle.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent, désabusés.

– Bon, je crois que l'entraînement va tourner court, aujourd'hui, soupira Saga.

Shaka acquiesça, avant d'ajouter :

– De toute façon, ils ne sont pas vraiment en état pour ça… Ah, elle est belle, la Chevalerie, fit-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

Les autres furent totalement d'accord pour interrompre la séance. Par fierté, personne n'avait voulu le proposer, mais tous furent soulagés d'en terminer…

Kanon était resté dans son coin, sombre et silencieux. Il repensait aux évènements de la nuit tout en couvant son frère du regard. Le seul point « positif » était que Saga ne se doutait encore de rien. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il n'était pas idiot et finirait bien par s'en rendre compte. Et à ce moment-là… L'ex-Dragon des Mers frissonna. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de son jumeau s'il apprenait le retour de l'Autre. Il serra les dents, bien décidé à le lui cacher par tous les moyens. Il avait été fou de le lui révéler la première fois, et ne comptait pas commettre à nouveau le même erreur. Jamais…

Saga vint vers lui, et Kanon lui adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et triste. Non, il ne laisserait pas l'Histoire se répéter…

– Shaka propose d'aller voir l'entraînement des novices. Tu nous accompagnes ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers acquiesça, peu désireux de laisser son frère seul – fût-ce en compagnie de Shaka.

 

 

La journée passa calmement. Saga se posa bien quelques questions sur le comportement pour le moins étrange de son jumeau, mais il l'attribua à la fatigue consécutive à sa nuit blanche. En effet, Kanon ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, tout en restant en retrait, telle une ombre silencieuse et discrète. Il paraissait ailleurs, comme plongé dans ses pensées ou une sorte de demi sommeil.

Après le repas du soir, ils partirent chacun dans sa chambre. Kanon s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait prétexté être las pour s'esquiver, mais Morphée le fuyait – et, de toute manière, il n'avait pas franchement envie de s'endormir pour être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par l'Autre…

L'Autre… Il avait appris son existence bien avant Saga. Les souvenirs de ce jour lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se laissa entraîner dans le passé…

 

 

_L'heure de l'entraînement était déjà passée depuis une vingtaine de minutes et leur maître, Alhen des Gémeaux, n'était pas encore là. C'était étrange : jamais encore le Chevalier n'avait été en retard._

– _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? soupira Kanon avec ennui._

– _Il a dû avoir un empêchement, répondit Saga en haussant les épaules. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre…_

– _Pfff… Et si on commençait sans lui ? suggéra le futur Dragon des Mers._

– _Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit. Il sera furieux s'il l'apprend._

– _C'est pas drôle ! râla Kanon en envoyant une pierre au loin d'un coup de pied._

– _J'ai une idée : va le chercher, moi je reste ici._

– _Ouais, pour que je me fasse engueuler s'il arrive entre-temps ?_

– _Je lui expliquerai, fit Saga d'un ton conciliant. Vas-y._

– _Mouaif…_

_Ils attendirent encore une minute puis, comme Alhen n'arrivait toujours pas, Kanon partit à sa recherche. Il se rendit au Temple des Gémeaux, appela, sans résultat. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du Chevalier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa. La porte, qui n'était pas fermée, s'entrouvrit._

– _Maître… ?_

_Le jeune garçon poussa un peu le battant pour jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur. Si son Maître le surprenait, il lui en cuirait, mais sa curiosité le démangeait. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce…_

_Son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette familière : Alhen était là, en armure, lui tournant le dos. Kanon fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ? Normalement, il aurait déjà dû être en train de lui crier dessus. Et puis… qu'avait-il fait à ses cheveux ? D'ordinaire blanc argenté, la longue chevelure lisse était aujourd'hui d'un rose pâle assez peu viril…_

– _Entre, Kanon, fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas – une voix_ féminine.

_Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Une femme ? Une coiffeuse, peut-être ? Cela pourrait expliquer le retard de son Maître, et son étrange couleur de cheveux… Laissant là ces hypothèses farfelues, le garçon obéit et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui._

_Alhen se tourna vers lui, et il fut choqué par son regard : à la place des prunelles dorées du Chevalier, deux yeux d'un noir insondable se posèrent sur lui._

– _Maître ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?_

_La jeune femme – car c'en était une, nul doute la-dessus – sourit et répondit :_

– _Rien de grave, rassure-toi… Alors c'est toi, le deuxième disciple ?_

_Immédiatement sur la défensive, Kanon demanda :_

– _Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi portez-vous l'armure des Gémeaux ?_

– _Mais parce que c'est la mienne, tout simplement… Je suis Alhena._

– _Vous… êtes-vous la sœur de mon Maître ?_

_Le pauvre garçon paraissait totalement perdu, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme._

– _Pas exactement, non. Je suis l'autre personnalité d'Alhen._

_Estomaqué, Kanon mit plusieurs secondes pour assimiler l'information._

– _Mais comment est-ce possible ? finit-il par demander._

– _C'est le « fardeau » que doit porter tout Chevalier des Gémeaux… répondit doucement Alhena._

_Un nouveau silence passa, puis un soupçon se fit jour dans l'esprit du disciple._

– _Mais alors… Saga…_

– _Lui aussi, fit la jeune femme avec une pointe de tristesse. Son autre Lui ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça viendra… un jour où l'autre…_

_Pendant que Kanon réfléchissait, elle l'observa. Penchant la tête de côté, elle dit :_

– _Je me demande pourquoi Alhen te méprise à ce point…_

– _Il dit que je suis inutile, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules, tentant de cacher son amertume. Mais le Grand Pope l'a obligé à me prendre aussi…_

– _Je vois. (Elle le considéra un instant, puis sourit.) Moi, je t'aime bien. Un esprit fort, rebelle, qui accepte mal l'autorité… J'étais comme ça, moi aussi, à ton âge._

– _Et vous avez changé, depuis ? demanda Kanon avec effronterie._

_Il aurait dû craindre qu'elle ne se fâche, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal. En effet, au lieu de prendre la mouche, elle éclata de rire._

– _Non, pas vraiment… mais je me suis quand même un peu assagie. Le poids des années, sans doute… (Elle redevint sérieuse et le fixa de son regard sombre.) Je dois te prévenir, Kanon : les deux personnalités d'un Chevalier des Gémeaux sont à l'opposé d'une de l'autre. La deuxième est l'antithèse de ce qui définit la première. Ton frère…_

_Le jeune garçon sentit sa bouche s'assécher._

– … _est un modèle de bonté et de droiture, termina-t-il._

_Alhena hocha sombrement la tête._

– _S'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser son autre Lui… s'il se laisse dominer…_

– _Il deviendra l'incarnation du Mal absolu._

_La jeune femme le regarda, ses yeux brillant d'une émotion indéfinissable._

– _Mais il a un atout : toi. Tu sais ce qu'il risque d’advenir, et tu pourras l'aider à se contrôler. Ton rôle sera déterminant, Kanon._

_Celui-ci acquiesça. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler à nouveau, lorsqu'Alhena se prit la tête à deux mains et se mit à gémir :_

– _Non ! Laisse-moi ! Il a le droit de… Arrête ! Non !!_

_Le jeune garçon se retrouva cloué au mur, les pieds dans le vide. Son Maître le tenait par la gorge et une fureur intense brûlait dans son regard doré._

– _Je t'interdis de parler de ça à qui que ce soit, gronda-t-il. Tu m'entends ?_

_Kanon suffoquait. Les poumons en feu, il ne put que hocher faiblement la tête, priant pour qu'Alhen le relâche vite. Le Chevalier desserra sa prise et le garçon glissa à terre, haletant. Son Maître le dominait de toute sa taille._

– _Pas un mot à propos d'Alhena ou de ce qu'elle t'a dit. Si jamais j'apprends que tu en as parlé, tu le regretteras._

_Il lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant, puis sortit de la pièce à grands pas._

_Lorsque Kanon eut retrouvé ses esprits, il se précipita vers le terrain d'entraînement. Alhen fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et l'aurait durement châtié pour son « retard » si Saga ne s'était interposé, expliquant que son jumeau n'avait fait que suivre ses instructions. Du coup, pour faire bonne mesure, ils furent punis tous les deux. D'habitude, le Chevalier était sévère et exigeant ; mais cette fois-ci, il avait visiblement besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un, et ce fut Kanon qui en fit les frais. Saga se demanda pourquoi leur Maître était dans une telle rage, mais n'osa rien dire. Son jumeau, lui, le savait. Il resta cependant silencieux, se rappelant la menace qui pesait sur lui…_

 

 

Kanon se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte… Il jeta un coup d’œil au réveil : 2h37. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se leva, se demandant pourquoi l'Autre ne s'était pas encore montré. Un soupçon l'assaillit. Et si…

Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible et regarda à l'intérieur. Saga était là, dormant du sommeil du juste. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les volets le nimbait d'une lueur irréelle, soulignant ses traits angéliques d'ombres fantomatiques. L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'appuya contre le battant, submergé par une vague de soulagement. La fatigue s'abattit sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

Il tituba jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit ; terrassé par l'épuisement et sa tension nerveuse momentanément relâchée, il sombra dans un lourd sommeil.


	3. Le Contrat

Le lendemain, Kanon fut réveillé par un coup d'oreiller en pleine figure.

– Allez, la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Debout ! fit l'auteur de l'attaque.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers lança le projectile au hasard, manquant son frère de peu. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se saisit de son polochon, le brandissant comme un sabre un peu mou.

– En garde, Chevalier ! s'écria-t-il avant de se ruer sur Saga, qui s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre.

Après une course-poursuite effrénée à travers leur Temple, ils arrivèrent à ladite pièce, où l'aîné récupéra son propre polochon pour une bataille d'oreillers en règle. Riant aux éclats, ils s'affrontèrent en un combat sans merci, tentant de s'assommer l'un l'autre – ce qui, vu l'efficacité de leurs armes, n'était pas chose facile. L'atmosphère fut bientôt saturée de plumes légères, voletant en tous sens. Les Gémeaux finirent pas s'effondrer sur le lit en se tentant les côtes, terrassés par un fou-rire impitoyable.

– Match nul ? suggéra Saga, haletant.

– Quoi ?! protesta Kanon entre deux respirations hachées. J'étais en train de gagner !

– Mon œil ! fit l'aîné avec une grimace qui relança l'hilarité de son frère et, du même coup, la sienne également.

Le silence retomba en même temps que les plumes blanches qui les recouvraient.

Kanon se secoua pour chasser ces flocons importuns.

– Je crois qu'il va falloir racheter des coussins, marmonna-t-il.

– Quoi, la réserve est déjà finie ? s'enquit Saga en s'époussetant aussi.

– Ben oui, à force de faire des batailles de polochon… Tu as plein de plumes dans les cheveux, on dirait un bonhomme de neige.

L'aîné pouffa.

– Toi aussi…

Ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement du duvet blanc qui s'était accroché à leurs chevelures, puis se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner avant l'entraînement.

 

 

Ils rejoignirent le reste des Chevaliers d'Or dans l'arène qui leur était réservée. En effet, les treize guerriers avaient décidé de s'entraîner ensemble tous les jours, pour renforcer leur cohésion. Terminé le temps où une rencontre entre deux d'entre eux pouvait se solder par un affrontement de mille jours… Et puis, personne ne voulait que quelque chose comme la Bataille du Sanctuaire se reproduise, combat dont l'une des causes avait été la mauvaise communication entre les Chevaliers d'Or…

D'autre part, ces sessions leur permettaient de s'améliorer : deux d'entre eux s'affrontaient pendant que les autres observaient, commentaient et leur donnaient des conseils. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de Guerre Sainte en vue, personne ne savait ce que leur réservait l'avenir ; aussi avaient-ils décidé, tous ensemble, de ne pas se laisser aller.

– Ah, vous voilà, lança Dokho en voyant les jumeaux arriver. On va pouvoir commencer. Des volontaires ?

Mu et Milo se levèrent et allèrent se placer au centre de l'arène. Pendant qu'ils s'échauffaient en échangeant quelques coups basiques, Saga et Kanon allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins. Le premier prit place, comme à son habitude, à côté de Shaka, tandis que Kanon se posait un peu à l'écart. Aphrodite lui adressa un regard curieux, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler, car Milo venait de crier :

– _Scarlet Needle !_

Le Chevalier du Bélier matérialisa un mur de cristal pour contrer l'attaque. Le Scorpion se doutait bien qu'il réagirait ainsi, aussi dissipa-t-il son attaque avant qu'elle ne lui revienne dessus. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ce que Mu ferait ensuite, et fut surpris de l'entendre dire :

– _Crystal Shards !_

Le mur se brisa en une multitude d'éclats scintillants qui se ruèrent à toute vitesse vers Milo. Voyant cela, le grec enflamma son cosmos et tenta de les ralentir, sans effet.

– Ouh, punaise ! marmonna-t-il en dégommant les éclats les plus dangereux à l'aide de son _Aiguille Écarlate._

Sa chemise partit en lambeaux, déchirée par les échardes cristallines, et Mu cessa enfin son attaque. Une salve d'applaudissements ponctuée de sifflets salua cette nouvelle technique.

– Super, ce numéro de strip-tease, plaisanta Dokho.

– Vous feriez un malheur à Athènes, approuva Aldébaran.

Mu haussa un de ses points de vie.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment le but, répondit-il.

– Je m'en étais rendu compte, intervint Milo en effleurant une égratignure sur son épaule. Cette attaque sera redoutable, lancée à pleine puissance.

– Je n'avais pas envie de te tuer, répliqua le Bélier avec un regard en coin en direction de Camus. Les cercueils de glace, c'est pas trop mon truc…

Le Chevalier du Scorpion éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de son adversaire.

– Il va falloir que je trouve moi aussi une autre attaque pour contrer ça, conclut-il. Suivants ?

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir alors que deux autres Chevaliers prenaient le relais. Kanon, un instant sorti de ses réflexions, replongea dans de sombres rêveries.

 

 

– _Comment peut-on détruire l'autre personnalité d'un Chevalier des Gémeaux ?_

_Alhena regarda le jeune apprenti avec un air peiné._

– _On ne le peut pas. Kanon, l'autre Soi fait partie intégrante du Chevalier, au même titre que sa personnalité principale. On ne peut le détruire, si ce n'est en tuant celui qui l'abrite. Crois-moi, s'il y avait une autre solution, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps._

_Kanon baissa les yeux, désolé de son manque de tact. Alhena était pourtant une des rares personnes qui le traitaient avec gentillesse…_

– _Pardon. Je ne voulais pas… vous offenser._

_La jeune femme lui caressa la joue avec tendresse._

– _Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal que tu veuilles en savoir le plus possible… (Elle prit un ton plus léger et changea de sujet :) Alors, comment t'en sors-tu à l'entraînement ?_

– _C'est de pire en pire, répondit le garçon en se rembrunissant encore un peu plus. Jusqu'à présent, Maître Alhen se contentait de m'ignorer, mais maintenant il s'acharne sur moi pour un rien. Et quand Saga essaie de s'interposer ou de le raisonner, il devient fou furieux. La dernière fois, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer…_

– _Je suis désolé, fit Alhena. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas intervenir._

– _Non ! protesta Kanon. Je veux dire… J'aime bien être avec vous._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ses yeux noirs brillant d'affection._

– _Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Kanon. Alhen nous déteste tous les deux, alors autant nous serrer les coudes, pas vrai ? (Elle soupira.) J'aimerais seulement être là un peu plus souvent…_

_Elle eut un petit hoquet et porta la main à son crâne._

– _Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune garçon, inquiet._

– _Tu devrais partir. Il revient._

_Un éclair de peur passa dans les prunelles turquoise de Kanon et il s'éclipsa, non sans jeter un regard en arrière vers celle qui était devenue, par la force des choses, sa seule amie._

_Une fois le jeune apprenti disparu, Alhena laissa son alter ego reprendre le contrôle. Celui-ci sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et croisa dans le reflet le regard inquiet de sa deuxième personnalité._

– _J'espère que tu lui as dit adieu. C'était votre dernière discussion._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! s'alarma Alhena, prise d'un sombre pressentiment._

– _L’Épreuve_ _approche, répondit le Chevalier avec un sourire mauvais. Et ton petit Kanon va mourir._

_Fermant son esprit aux protestations de la jeune femme, il rempocha son miroir et partit à la recherche de ses élèves._

 

 

– Hé ! Kanon, t'es avec nous ?

Des doigts claquèrent devant lui, le ramenant au présent. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquisiteur d'Aphrodite.

– J'allais te proposer un affrontement, mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

– Si si, ça va, protesta l'ex-Dragon des Mers en se levant. Je viens.

Ils descendirent au centre de l'arène et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Puis le Chevalier des Poissons enflamma son cosmos et lança :

– _Roses Piranhas !_

L'attaque fusa en direction de Kanon mais celui-ci, les yeux dans le vague, fixait son frère qui discutait tranquillement avec Aioros et Shaka. Surpris, il ne put éviter la nuée de roses noires et la reçut de plein fouet. Projeté à quelques mètres, il s'écrasa lourdement à terre avec un cri de souffrance. Il commençait à se relever avec difficulté lorsqu'Aphrodite arriva en courant, suivi de peu par le reste des Chevaliers.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'était pourtant facile à éviter ! s'écria le Poisson.

– Je n'ai pas fait attention, répondit Kanon alors que son jumeau l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

– On s'en était aperçu, fit Aiolia. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien. Tout va bien.

Personne ne le crut, mais tous respectèrent son silence. Saga prit la parole :

– Je le ramène au Temple. Continuez sans nous.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les regards consternés de leurs confrères. Une fois hors de l'arène, l'ex-Dragon des Mers repoussa doucement son frère qui le soutenait et s'appuya à une colonne.

– Je peux marcher, merci.

Saga le considéra un instant, partagé entre colère et inquiétude.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? reprocha-t-il à son jumeau. Même un novice aurait pu contrer cette attaque !

– J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait attention, répondit Kanon avec brusquerie. Ça peut arriver, non ?

– Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, dit l'aîné d'un ton radouci, après un moment de silence.

Son jumeau eut un sourire amer, heureusement dissimulé par les mèches turquoise qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Saga était bien la _dernière_ personne à qui il voulait parler de son problème.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante. C'est juste un petit passage à vide.

Son frère l'observa encore quelques secondes, pas vraiment convaincu, puis il soupira, passa un bras sous l'épaule de Kanon et le ramena jusqu'à leur demeure.

 

 

Kanon s'allongea sur son lit et grimaça en se promettant de se surveiller un peu plus à l'avenir. Des erreurs comme celle d'aujourd'hui ne devaient plus se reproduire. Ses blessures n'étaient pas très graves, mais elles s'étendaient sur tout le devant de son corps, de sorte qu'il était couvert de bandages. Saga avait été aux petits soins avec lui toute la journée, au point que, excédé par son excès de zèle, l'ex-Dragon des Mers lui avait enjoint d'aller se coucher après le repas. Mais à présent, il regrettait un peu son mouvement d'humeur. Il était seul avec ses sombres pensées, sans la présence rassurante de son frère. Il ferma les yeux, exténué par la souffrance. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait même pas fait attention à une douleur aussi triviale ; mais son état mental l'amplifiait au-delà du supportable, et il sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte, aidé en cela par le léger somnifère que son frère avait glissé dans sa nourriture à son insu.

 

 

La silhouette sourit dans l'obscurité. Le Dragon des Mers était étendu sur son lit, sans défense, à sa merci… Il s'amusa à deviner les courbes de son corps, dissimulées par la pénombre, les draps et les bandages à demi-défaits. Saga avait un corps admirable, il était bien placé pour le savoir, mais celui de Kanon était encore plus tentant du fait qu'il lui était impossible de le contrôler. Ce n'était pas drôle sans un peu de résistance… Et puis, on se lassait rapidement des jeux solitaires.

L'intrus quitta son poste d'observation et s'approcha du dormeur. Il y avait certainement moyen de s'amuser un peu avant que l'ex-Marina ne se réveille et se mette à faire des difficultés… Il tira doucement le drap et son regard sombre s'éclaira d'une lueur de convoitise devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. Il s'assit au bord du lit et laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau nue et chaude, repoussant les bandages lorsqu'il en rencontrait. Découvrant la longue estafilade qui barrait la poitrine de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, il ne put s'empêcher de la retracer avec son ongle et un délicieux frisson le parcourut à l'idée de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à sa victime pour l'instant inconsciente.

Kanon sentit la douleur à travers les brumes de son sommeil, mais il était incapable de se réveiller. Il roula sur le ventre dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette agression, et la sensation désagréable disparut.

L'Autre sentit sa proie changer de position et sourit à nouveau. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Cette chute de reins qu'il distinguait à peine dans le noir était une véritable incitation au vice – incitation dont il n'avait d'ailleurs nul besoin. Il se pencha en avant et retraça de sa langue la colonne vertébrale de Kanon, grognant de frustration lorsque le pantalon de cet être trop pudique l'arrêta. Décidant qu'il s'occuperait de cela plus tard, il remonta de la même manière jusqu'à l'épaule musculeuse qu'il mordilla avec délice, se retenant pour ne pas faire de marques. Cette situation commençait à faire son effet sur son propre corps et, lorsque sa victime gémit dans son sommeil, une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il glissa une main dans le pantalon importun et agrippa une fesse ronde, tout en mordant plus fort l'épaule de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Le retour de la douleur tira enfin Kanon des limbes où il était plongé. Il se rendit compte que les sensations qu'il avait cru rêver étaient bien réelles, et une violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac lorsqu'il réalisa _qui_ en était l'auteur. Il repoussa brusquement son agresseur et bondit hors de son lit, grimaçant sous la souffrance causée par ses blessures ravivées.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria-t-il, blême de rage.

L'Autre émit un petit rire.

– Je croyais que c'était évident…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'attrapa par la gorge et gronda :

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

– Mais je ne plaisante pas, répondit l'Autre, soudain sérieux. Et fais attention à ce que tu fais au corps de ton frère, veux-tu ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha Kanon en resserrant sa prise.

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est aussi _mon_ corps.

– Ce n'est pas ton corps ! Tu n'es qu'un parasite !

– Il vit les prunelles assombries de sang briller d'une lueur dangereuse dans l'obscurité, mais c'est une voix calme qui lui demanda :

– Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réveille ton frère _maintenant_? Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui en souffrirai le plus…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers desserra un peu l'étau de ses doigts, mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Il tenait à garder un certain contrôle de la situation. Un long silence passa, et il finit par grogner d'un ton menaçant :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il distingua un éclair de sourire et l'Autre répondit :

– On va faire un marché…

 

 

Quelques Temples au-dessus, un autre Chevalier ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait d'ailleurs jamais, se contentant de reposer son corps tandis que son esprit vagabondait dans les limbes du cosmos. Cela lui permettait de savoir à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire en observant les auras de ses compagnons – sans pour autant violer leur intimité, ce n'était pas son genre.

Et justement, quelque chose le perturbait depuis quelques jours. Un cosmos qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'était réveillé, annonciateur de malheurs. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait le Chevalier, il était resté latent, pratiquement imperceptible – sauf pour lui, qui avait l'habitude de déceler ce genre de modifications. Même Saga ne s'était aperçu de rien, et il était pourtant le premier concerné.

Car ce changement infime dans son aura ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le retour de sa deuxième personnalité.

Shaka mit fin à sa méditation et ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de son Temple. Il avait pourtant cru, comme tous les autres, que ce monstre, qui avait failli par deux fois tuer Athéna, avait été détruit pour de bon… Mais le plus surprenant était son comportement actuel : au lieu de prendre le pas sur la personnalité de Saga, l'Autre se contentait de contrôler son corps durant son sommeil. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas que le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'aperçoive de sa présence… Mais alors, pourquoi s'était-il dévoilé à Kanon ? Quels étaient ses projets ? Avait-il l'intention de se racheter et de demander le pardon d'Athéna ? Non, c'était fort peu probable. Si tel avait été le cas, son cosmos n'aurait pas été aussi… agressif, froid et dénué de compassion. Car même s'il était à peine perceptible, il présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que lorsqu'il avait été vaincu par Seiya et ses frères.

Shaka avait beaucoup réfléchi après la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Son aveuglement, sa certitude que le Grand Pope représentait la Justice envers et contre tout, avaient contribué à cet ignoble carnage. Et plus tard, lorsqu'il avait dû affronter Saga, Camus et Shura durant le combat contre Hadès, il avait vu leurs larmes de sang – peut-être parce que son propre cœur pleurait aussi… Devoir se battre contre eux, contre _lui_ , lui avait déchiré l'âme.

Car oui, il aimait Saga, plus que jamais.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours admiré le Chevalier des Gémeaux, cet être bon, noble et généreux. A son arrivée au Sanctuaire, le gamin qu'il était n'avait plus rêvé que de lui ressembler. Malheureusement, Saga avait subitement disparu – pour prendre la place du Grand Pope que sa deuxième personnalité avait assassiné.

Le jeune Chevalier de la Vierge avait vécu cela comme une trahison et s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même, tentant de devenir aussi parfait que possible tout en se protégeant des sentiments qui ne pouvaient, croyait-il, que lui faire du mal. Il était devenu « l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu », mais son âme s'était durcie, asséchée, rendue imperméable à la pitié par sa volonté implacable. Jusqu'à ce que Phénix lui ouvre les yeux et le force à regarder la vérité en face…

Shaka soupira. Il n'était pas plus avancé, et s'interrogeait : devait-il en parler à Kanon ? Étant donné le caractère imprévisible de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, il ne savait pas _du tout_ à quoi s'attendre de sa part, mais le plus probable était que le jumeau de Saga refuserait la discussion… Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne vouloir compter que sur lui-même, et vu l'existence qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent, on pouvait difficilement lui en tenir rigueur. D'autre part, il était plus que sûr que Kanon chercherait à protéger son frère à tout prix, aussi Shaka devrait-il le convaincre que lui non plus ne comptait pas nuire à Saga de quelque manière que ce fût.

Tournant et retournant ces réflexions dans son esprit, le Chevalier de la Vierge arriva à la conclusion qu'il devrait lui parler.

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

 

 

– Un marché ? Tu te moques de moi ?

– Absolument pas. Voici ce que je te propose : je vais rester tranquille, sans faire de mal à aucun de tes petits compagnons. En échange… (Il attrapa une mèche turquoise et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.) Tu feras en sorte que je ne m'ennuie pas.

Kanon lâcha l'Autre et recula d'un pas.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ce marché de dupe ?

– Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, répondit l'Autre. Pense à ton frère, à toute la souffrance que tu pourrais lui épargner… Mais je me trompe peut-être. Que préfères-tu : qu'il continue à vivre innocemment, heureux, ou qu'il apprenne mon existence ? Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il risque d'arriver…

– La ferme ! s'écria l'ex-Dragon des Mers, à bout de nerfs. Je préfère encore vous tuer tous les deux plutôt que…

– Plutôt que d'accéder à ma requête ? Quel égoïsme ! Tu me déçois, Kanon. N'as-tu donc aucune conscience ?

L'ex-Marina se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter à sa gorge, et siffla entre ses dents serrées :

– C'est uniquement à cause de ma conscience que tu es encore en vie.

– Tu m'en vois ravi. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Un long moment de silence passa. La tension était presque palpable dans l'obscurité qui les entourait toujours. Enfin, Kanon se décida. De toute manière, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative pour préserver le bonheur de son frère… Il avança donc d'un pas et dit d'une voix sourde :

– J'accepte.

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il sentit le corps chaud de l'Autre se coller contre le sien. Retenant à grande peine un mouvement de recul, Kanon se força à rester immobile alors que des bras passaient autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer et qu'une bouche murmurait à son oreille :

– Tu ne le regretteras pas.

C'était faux : il le regrettait déjà, et un frisson de dégoût le parcourut lorsqu'une langue joueuse taquina son lobe d'oreille. Des lèvres brûlantes se posèrent dans son cou, glissèrent jusqu'à sa gorge en retraçant une de ses égratignures, tandis que des mains exploraient son dos nu.

C'était ignoble.

La bouche remonta le long de sa mâchoire puis s'écarta légèrement de lui, mais ce fut pour se plaquer presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres. L'Autre avait empoigné sa chevelure et lui imposait un baiser absolument sulfureux.

Kanon aurait pu trouver cela agréable si un profond malaise ne l'avait étreint. C'était le corps de son frère, bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il même se laisser faire ? Mais l'Autre ne s'arrêtait pas à ces considérations. Il désirait l'ex-Dragon des Mers avec force, et rien ne l'empêcherait de prendre ce dont il avait envie.

C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce que le tranchant d'une main s'abatte sur sa nuque.

Kanon recueillit dans ses bras le corps soudain flasque de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps, aussi s'était résolu à assommer l'Autre. Il fila en direction de la chambre de Saga et le déposa sur son lit. La lampe de chevet était restée allumée, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers constata avec soulagement que les cheveux de son jumeau avaient repris leur habituelle couleur azurée. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le torse nu de Saga, éteignit la lumière et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

C'est alors que les conséquences de son geste lui apparurent. Par Athéna, qu'avait-il fait ?! En rompant sa part du contrat, il avait libéré l'Autre de sa parole, et Saga…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se roula en boule, le visage caché entre ses mains.

A son réveil, Saga saurait.

Des larmes de rage et de frustration jaillirent de ses yeux désespérément clos. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Se laisser caresser, embrasser – voire pire – par celui qui possédait le corps de son frère ? Y prendre du plaisir ?! Non, jamais ! C'était un acte contre nature, infaisable, impensable ! Il serait prêt à tout pour son jumeau, mais ça… non. Même s'il avait commis nombre de choses abjectes dans sa vie, son esprit se révoltait contre cette idée-là.

Pourtant, quand Saga apprendrait le retour de l'Autre, ce serait la fin. La fin de leur existence tranquille et de ce bonheur qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à retrouver. Peut-être même…

Kanon se refusa à envisager la pire des éventualités, qui était hélas la plus probable.

Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus, terrassé par cette pensée. Son frère était le centre de son existence, sa raison de vivre. Et lui, il venait de…

– Athéna, gémit-il, aidez-moi. Par pitié, aidez-moi !

Mais Athéna était loin, très loin de là, et sa prière resta sans réponse.


	4. Doutes

Saga s'éveilla avec une impression étrange, le lendemain matin. Il s'assit, s'étira et grimaça. Il avait dû dormir dans une mauvaise position, car sa nuque était un peu raide. Il se leva en bâillant, rejoignit la cuisine et constata que son loir de frère n'était pas encore levé. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il mit la cafetière en route et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kanon.

Arrivé à la porte, il poussa doucement le battant et vit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, roulé en boule contre le mur. Traversant la pièce à pas de loup, il ouvrit la fenêtre et poussa les volets, laissant entrer un flot de lumière. 

– Debout les marmottes, c'est le printemps ! claironna-t-il en se tournant vers la forme recroquevillée sur le lit.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la couche de son frère et, s'y asseyant, marmonna :

– Pas possible d'avoir le sommeil aussi lourd…

Il posait une main sur l'épaule de Kanon dans l'intention de le secouer avec énergie, lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Les paupières gonflées s'entrouvrirent, clignèrent plusieurs fois, puis s'écarquillèrent.

– Saga…

L'aîné remarqua alors les yeux rougis de larmes, la voix rauque de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

– Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se redressa et se jeta à son cou, défaillant presque d'un soulagement que Saga ne vit pas. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était l'état alarmant de son jumeau ; ce qu'il entendait à présent, c'étaient les lourds sanglots qui le secouaient, et dont il ne connaissait pas la cause. Il referma ses bras autour du corps tremblant et le berça doucement en attendant qu'il se calme. Puis, lorsque la crise sembla s'atténuer, il demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kanon s'écarta de lui et essuya du revers de la main les dernières traces de larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

– Rien, répondit-il en souriant. C'est juste…

– Un petit passage à vide, compléta l'aîné. Tu m'as déjà dit ça hier. Tu me prends pour un imbécile, Kanon ?

Le sourire de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'effaça et il détourna le regard.

– Bien sûr que non, protesta-t-il.

– Alors dis-moi ! Je suis ton frère, bon sang ! (Saga prit son jumeau par les épaules et le secoua en s'exclamant :) Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Kanon garda le silence. Il avait terriblement conscience du mal qu'il faisait à son frère en refusant de se confier, mais des deux maux il avait sans nul doute choisi le moindre.

L'aîné, découragé par le manque de réaction de son jumeau, laissa retomber ses mains et murmura :

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

– C'est pas ça ! s'écria Kanon. Mais… Tu ne peux rien y faire.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais un pieux mensonge. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire la vérité ? Il se força à sourire et ébouriffa la tignasse de Saga.

– T'inquiète pas, va. C'est pas si grave que ça…

Le Gémeau lui adressa un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Son frère avait sûrement une bonne raison pour ne pas lui parler de ses problèmes, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout._

 

 

C'était le jour de la réunion hebdomadaire avec le Grand Pope. Aussi, au lieu de descendre aux terrain d'entraînement, les Chevaliers d'Or grimpèrent jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna où les attendait Shion et – ô surprise ! – Dokho.

– Tiens, fit Milo en voyant que ce dernier était _encore_ fourré chez l'Atlante, je ne savais pas que le Temple de la Balance avait été déplacé ici…

Le Vieux Maître rajeuni haussa un sourcil.

– Tu peux parler, toi. Je te signale que les Temples du Scorpion et du Verseau sont deux Maisons _distinctes_ , au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

– Je le sais très bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que Camus et moi passons tout le temps de l'un à l'autre ?

– Ne vous battez pas, les filles, intervint Aioros, diplomate comme toujours, alors que le Verseau plantait son coude dans les côtes de son compagnon.

– Ça va pas de dire ça ?! gronda-t-il à mi-voix, envoyant un regard meurtrier au Scorpion.

– Mais il faut bien que je me défende, protesta Milo en frottant ses côtes endolories. Et puis c'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant ! ajouta-t-il en désignant le reste des Chevaliers qui avaient assisté à la discussion avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

Camus vira instantanément au rouge pivoine et marmonna :

– Tu me le paieras.

– J'en frémis d'avance, répondit le Scorpion, l'air gourmand.

– C'est pas vrai… gémit le Verseau en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

A cet instant, Shion fit son entrée, majestueux dans sa longue toge noire sous laquelle – mais cela, seul Dokho le savait – il ne portait _absolument rien_.

– Mais comment fait-il pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans ? murmura pensivement Shura en observant le vêtement qui traînait largement à terre.

– Question d'habitude, répondit Saga depuis l'autre côté de la longue table de réunion. Avec un peu d'entraînement, on y arrive sans trop de problème.

– Mouais, intervint Kanon. Surtout quand, comme toi, on a la manie de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre…

L'aîné rit doucement, avant d'ajouter :

– Je crois que ça vient de cette époque, d'ailleurs…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers secoua la tête.

– Pas du tout. Tu le faisais déjà quand on était gamins.

– Je ne crois pas.

– Mais si.

– Mais non !

– Si, je te dis !

– On ne vous dérange pas ? s'enquit poliment Shion, alors que les autres suivaient avec passion ce débat enflammé. On peut aller ailleurs, le temps que vous vous mettiez d'accord…

– Mais non, c'est tout vu, répondit Saga. Je ne tournais pas en rond.

– Mais si ! Même que tu me réveillais le matin !

– Tu affabules, là.

– Bon d'accord, admit Kanon, conciliant. Mais reconnais quand même que tu le faisais… de temps en temps.

– Mouais…

Ils se fixèrent un instant, s'affrontant du regard, puis éclatèrent de rire. Désabusé, le Grand Pope secoua la tête et commença à exposer les sujets de la réunion.

– Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc parler de…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers posa son menton dans sa main et se prépara à affronter l'ennui mortel qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été friand de ces longues réunions soporifiques, mais c'était une obligation. Il avait bien tenté d'y couper, arguant qu'un seul Gémeau était bien suffisant pour faire entendre la voix de la troisième Maison du Zodiaque, mais le vieil Atlante avait été intraitable. Sa discussion avec Saga avait éveillé des souvenirs en lui et, bercé par le son monotone de la voix de Shion, il se laissa entraîner…

 

 

– _Kanon ! Debout !_

– _Mgnmmrh… Kesstu veux ?_

– _Lève-toi, allez ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on passe l’Épreuve !_

– _Hein quoi ?_

_Le futur Dragon des Mers ouvrit un œil comateux et vit son frère qui faisait les cent pas entre leurs deux lits. Il l'observa un instant, apathique, puis détourna le regard – le mouvement de son jumeau lui donnait le tournis. Secouant la tête pour se réveiller tout à fait, il sortit du lit et attrapa sa vieille tunique élimée._

– _Et c'est quoi, cette épreuve, au fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le vêtement qu'il était en train d'enfiler._

– _Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Saga en lui tendant un pantalon. Allez, dépêche toi, Maître Alhen nous attend._

– _Ouais, ouais, j'arrive._

_Ils passèrent en vitesse prendre deux pommes à la cuisine, qu'ils croquèrent en chemin. Arrivant à la petite arène où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, ils virent leur Maître, bras croisés, vêtu de son armure étincelante._

– _Votre formation est terminée, déclara-t-il lorsque ses élèves se furent approchés. Vous devez passer l’Épreuve : pour déterminer lequel d'entre vous endossera l'armure des Gémeaux, vous allez vous affronter. Le survivant sera mon successeur._

– _Quoi ?! s'écria Saga. Mais c'est absurde !_

– _C'est la règle. Être Chevalier requiert une volonté de fer. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça, autant rentrer chez toi._

– _Nous n'avons pas de chez nous, intervint Kanon. Et vous le savez très bien._

– _Ne me provoque pas, gronda Alhen en se tournant vers lui._

_Le garçon soutint son regard. Ils savaient tous deux que Kanon était moins puissant que son jumeau, et que le Chevalier venait de le condamner à mort. Mais ce n'était pas la peur qui motivait la rébellion de l'élève. Il le faisait par bravade – il avait fait beaucoup de choses par bravade, ces derniers temps._

– _C'est simple, expliqua froidement le Maître. Si vous ne vous battez pas, je vous tue. Tous les deux._

_Le futur Dragon des Mers croisa les bras, buté._

– _Je refuse d'affronter mon frère. Si le Grand Pope apprend ça, vous serez radié de la Chevalerie. (Il baissa la voix et ajouta :) Et ce sera bien fait pour vous._

_Alhen enflamma son cosmos, furieux._

– _Je t'ai dit de ne pas me provoquer ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant le garçon par la gorge._

– _Arrêtez, fit la voix calme de Saga, les interrompant._

_Le Chevalier relâcha un peu son emprise sur son élève récalcitrant et se tourna vers l'autre jumeau._

– _On va se battre, continua l'aîné._

– _Non, Saga ! protesta son frère. Pourquoi…_

_Le regard de Saga le fit taire. Il y avait tellement d'amour et de chaleur dans ses prunelles d'azur que Kanon acquiesça, persuadé que son jumeau avait trouvé le moyen de les tirer de cette situation. Alhen, après les avoir tous deux jaugés du regard, recula jusqu'au bord du terrain et croisa les bras._

– _Allez-y, dit-il. Et tâchez de me satisfaire._

_Les deux garçons commencèrent l'affrontement. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Kanon se rendit compte que son frère ne se battait pas vraiment : ses coups étaient faibles, et il recevait des attaques qui n'auraient même pas dû l'atteindre. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Saga avait décidé de se sacrifier pour qu'il survive, pour qu'il devienne le Chevalier des Gémeaux ! Simultanément, une vague de cosmos déferla sur eux, les séparant._

– _Tu te moques de moi, Saga ? hurla Alhen en se plaçant entre eux. Cesse cette comédie et bats-toi vraiment !_

– _C'est impossible, Maître. Je ne peux pas._

– _Je te dis que tu vas le faire, gronda le Chevalier, hors de lui. Tue Kanon, ou c'est moi qui le ferai._

– _Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_Le rire froid du Gémeau fusa._

– _Vous êtes mes élèves. J'ai tous les droits sur vous._

_Kanon écoutait l'échange sans rien dire, estomaqué par la haine et la folie qu'il percevait dans l'aura de son Maître. Saga et Alhen s'affrontaient du regard, immobiles, leurs cosmos flamboyants. Puis le Chevalier eut un sourire inquiétant._

– _Très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre solution._

_Rapide comme l'éclair, sa main se tendit en direction du futur Dragon des Mers et un trait de cosmos le frappa. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière mais, par réflexe, il avait réussi à recevoir l'attaque dans l'épaule et non dans le cœur. Puis il entendit le cri de son frère._

– _NOOOON !!_

_Kanon ne voyait plus Saga – leur Maître le lui cachait – mais il sentait son aura, et cela lui fit peur. Disparu le cosmos chaleureux et doux de son jumeau, ce n'était plus qu'une concentration de haine à l'état brut. Il se pencha de côté et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Les cheveux de son frère avaient viré au gris cendre, et ses yeux… ses yeux injectés de sang reflétaient la rage sans nom qui s'était emparée de lui._

_Sa deuxième personnalité s'était éveillée._

– _Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, déclara froidement une voix qui n'était pas celle de Saga._

_Alhen augmenta l'intensité de son cosmos, mais l'Autre le prit de vitesse. Sa cosmo-énergie explosa alors qu'il hurlait :_

– _GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !!!_

_Le Chevalier prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il fut écrasé, broyé par l'incroyable puissance de la vague destructrice. Son corps désarticulé retomba non loin de Kanon. Mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur son frère qui s'était pris la tête à deux mains, et qui tomba à genoux._

– _Saga ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de se relever malgré la douleur._

_Passant à côté d'Alhen, il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler faiblement, et obliqua pour se précipiter vers son amie agonisante._

– _Alhena ?_

– _Kanon… Je suis… heureuse que tu… ne sois pas… mort, articula-t-elle avec difficulté._

– _Non ! Ne meurs pas, Alhena ! Ne… ne m'abandonne pas !_

_Des larmes voilèrent les prunelles turquoise du garçon, il saisit la main de la mourante et la serra avec force._

– _C'est… bien comme ça. Si je meurs, Alhen… ne…_

– _Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! sanglota Kanon, désespéré._

– _Ne sois pas… triste. Pense… pense à ton frère. Tu es… le seul… (Elle toussa, et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.) … le seul à… pouvoir… l'ai…der…_

_Les yeux noirs se voilèrent, la faible lueur qui y brillait encore s'éteignit._

– _Alhena… Alhena !! Non, non !!_

_Le garçon secoua la jeune femme, en vain. Les cheveux rose pâle redevinrent argentés, les prunelles sombres retrouvèrent leur froide couleur dorée._

_Le Chevalier des Gémeaux était mort._

_Kanon se releva, tête baissée, et essuya ses joues maculées de larmes. Puis il se dirigea vers son frère, qui avait apparemment perdu connaissance après son coup d'éclat. Remarquant que sa chevelure avait repris sa couleur d'origine, il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras malgré sa blessure à l'épaule qui le gênait terriblement. Saga ouvrit les yeux et le regarda._

– _Ka… Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

– _Alhen est mort._

– _Quoi ?!_

– _Je…_

_Le futur Dragon des Mers ferma les yeux et décida de cacher la vérité à son jumeau._

– _Je l'ai tué, dit-il d'une voix rauque._

– _Tu… (Les prunelles de Saga s'agrandirent d'horreur.) Tu l'as tué ?!_

– _C'était lui ou nous, trancha Kanon, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_A cet instant, l'armure des Gémeaux se détacha du corps d'Alhen et, arrachant Saga aux bras de son frère, choisit son propriétaire._

Logique, _pensa Kanon avec une pointe d'amertume._ Moi, je n'ai pas de fardeau à porter…

 

 

Kanon émergea de ses souvenirs et constata que la plupart de ses compagnons étaient aussi peu attentifs que lui. Deathmask, bras croisés et paupières baissées, semblait plongé dans un abîme de réflexion ; mais en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir ses légers ronflements. A ses côtés, Aphrodite tripotait un tube de rouge à lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. Shura discutait à voix basse avec Aioros, Mu buvait avec avidité les paroles de son maître, Camus tentait de maintenir une attention constante tout en répondant aux petits mots que lui envoyait Milo, qui jouait simultanément au morpion avec Aldébaran. Shaka et Aiolia étaient relativement attentifs, et Dokho écoutait Shion avec passion – mais sans doute était-il plus intéressé par l'orateur que par son discours. Enfin, Saga avait le regard fixé sur lui, et la lueur d'inquiétude qui y brillait mit Kanon un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et se promit de cacher ses états d'âme à l'avenir. Mais ce matin, il avait vraiment cru…

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il reporta son attention sur le Grand Pope, qui terminait justement :

– Voilà, ce sera tout. Bonne journée.

Un joyeux brouhaha accueillit ces paroles alors que les Chevaliers se levaient et détendaient leurs muscles ankylosés par cette longue immobilité. Shaka se dirigea vers l'ex-Dragon des Mers et l'entraîna à l'écart aussitôt que le groupe – sans Dokho, bien sûr – fut sorti du Temple d'Athéna. Aphrodite fit un signe de tête à Aldébaran, qui se chargea d'éloigner Saga à l'aide d'un prétexte quelconque. Puis il prit la parole :

– Je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué que Kanon agissait bizarrement depuis avant-hier. (Les autres Chevaliers hochèrent la tête.) Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Aucune réponse. Personne n'avait la moindre idée là-dessus.

– J'ai l'impression que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Saga, dit Aiolia. Il regardait vers lui quand il a pris ton attaque, hier.

– Et puis, son cosmos est bizarre, ajouta Aioros. On dirait qu'il essaie de cacher quelque chose…

– Il est peut-être amoureux, suggéra Deathmask.

Sept regards interloqués se tournèrent vers lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de parler en ces termes…

– Ben quoi ?! fit le Cancer, sur la défensive. Ça peut arriver, non ?

– C'est pas bête… approuva Mu.

Aphrodite acquiesça ; bras croisés et sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait intensément.

– Amoureux, d'accord, mais de qui ? demanda Camus, sceptique.

– Au fait, intervint Shura, vous avez remarqué que Shaka semblait _attiré_ par Saga ?

Il avait grimacé le mot « attiré » : ce genre de termes n'allait pas vraiment avec l'individu en question. Ils étaient même antithétiques, tout comme « Milo » et « sérieux », « Deathmask » et « rose ».

Et pourtant…

– Tu veux dire que Kanon aurait développé une sorte de « complexe du grand frère » ? fit Aiolia.

– Ou bien alors…

La voix d'Aphrodite était devenue mystérieuse. Il attendit que l'attention de chacun soit fixée sur lui pour lâcher :

– Kanon est amoureux de Shaka.

Un ange passa, pendant que de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient aux tempes des sept autres Chevaliers.

– Ça y est, il est parti, gémit Milo.

– Tu regardes trop _Dallas_ , Aphro, ajouta Shura.

– J'aurais dû cramer ces satanées cassettes, grogna Deathmask.

– Mais si ! insista le Chevalier des Poissons. Kanon est amoureux de Shaka, mais celui-ci aime Saga, et le pauvre Kanon est déchiré entre son amour fraternel et une jalousie dévorante…

– Admettons que ce soit le cas, l'interrompit Mu, conciliant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider…

– Un couple à trois !! Voilà la solution ! s'enflamma Aphrodite, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

– Tu veux rire ?! s'écria Deathmask, couvrant les manifestations de dégoût et d'horreur de ses compagnons. Tu oublies que Saga et Kanon sont _frères !!_

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit le Chevalier des Poissons.

Son enthousiasme débordant et un peu mal placé l'ayant quitté, il sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche fatigué.

– Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? se lamenta Aioros.

– Pas grand chose, apparemment, répondit sombrement Mu.

Tous se rembrunirent. Personne n'avait la solution à ce problème…

 

 

Kanon s'était laissé entraîner de l'autre côté du Temple d'Athéna. Il soupira intérieurement et se prépara à éluder les questions que Shaka ne tarderait pas à formuler…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge observa un groupe de moineaux qui s'étaient envolés à leur approche, puis se tourna vers l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Celui-ci était tendu, sur la défensive, et vu sa situation, c'était légitime. Il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème quand la voix impatiente de Kanon le prit de court :

– Tu voulais me parler, je crois ?

Shaka retrouva son aplomb en une seconde et répondit calmement :

– En effet. Tu…

– Si c'est pour me demander ce qui m'arrive, l'interrompit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, tu peux laisser tomber. Je vais très bien.

– Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua le Chevalier de la Vierge, clouant son interlocuteur de son regard intense. Je sais ce qu'il se passe, Kanon. Inutile de me mentir.

Kanon blêmit.

– Tu sais... quoi ?

– Je sais que la deuxième personnalité de ton frère a fait sa réapparition. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, tu le sais aussi.

 _Une raison que j'ignore._ L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne put empêcher une pointe de soulagement d'apparaître dans son cosmos. Shaka s'en aperçut et sourit, se méprenant sur sa signification.

– Je pensais que tu réagirait beaucoup plus violemment que cela, dit-il.

Kanon secoua la tête.

– Je sais que tu garderas ce secret.

– Ah oui ? s'enquit la Vierge, haussant un sourcil. Et d'où te vient cette certitude ? Le plus logique serait pourtant de le dire sans tarder au Grand Pope…

– Non, tu ne courras pas ce risque. Tu es comme moi : tu ne veux surtout pas que Saga se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

Shaka marqua un temps d'arrêt. Depuis quand était-il aussi facile à cerner ?

– Mais notre rôle de Chevalier… commença-t-il.

– … Peut bien subir une petite entorse par amour pour Saga, compléta Kanon. Tu sais ce qu'il risque d'arriver s'il apprend ça.

– Je…

– Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

– Non, je… (Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et il détourna le regard en rougissant.) …oui.

Shaka avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la conversation, et Kanon se félicita de l'avoir déstabilisé : il ne penserait pas à poser des questions dérangeantes.

– Mais je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il veut ? fit le Chevalier de la Vierge alors que son interlocuteur se frottait mentalement les mains.

Peut-être l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'était-il réjoui un peu trop vite, en fin de compte…

– Et pourquoi le saurais-je ? demanda-t-il tout en cherchant désespérément une échappatoire.

– Il ne t'a pas parlé ?

Kanon ne pouvait pas mentir : Shaka l'aurait su. Mais les termes du « marché » lui revinrent à l'esprit et il répondit :

– Il veut que je… que je le distraie. Et en échange, il a promis de rester tranquille.

– Que tu le distraies ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! aboya l'ex-Dragon des Mers, espérant que son petit mensonge serait masqué par sa colère.

– C'est vrai, pardonne-moi, dit Shaka après un court instant de stupeur. Mais c'est… surprenant, pour le moins.

– Là, je suis d'accord, approuva sombrement Kanon.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda doucement le blond.

Le Gémeau laissa échapper un petit soupir de désespoir.

– Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix… Je veux protéger Saga avant tout.

Il focalisa son esprit sur son jumeau, de sorte que le Chevalier de la Vierge ne puisse deviner le reste. Celui-ci hocha la tête, admirant son abnégation même s'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'impliquait la décision de Kanon. Il sentit le besoin de solitude de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, s'éclipsa.

Shaka parti, le Gémeau leva le regard sur l'immense représentation de sa déesse.

« Athéna, je vous en prie, protégez mon frère… » murmura-t-il en fixant les traits sévères de la statue.

Car il savait que, même si sa réaction se faisait attendre, l'Autre ne laisserait pas passer l'affront. Ce que Kanon avait fait la nuit précédente en le repoussant – en l' _assommant_ –, il le paierait très cher. Et même ainsi, l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'estimerait heureux si les conséquences de son acte retombaient sur lui seul, et non sur son jumeau…

Mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

 

 

– Que penses-tu de l'attitude de Kanon ?

Dokho se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuil du bureau du Grand Pope et passa une main lasse sur ses yeux avant de répondre :

– Il me paraît… perturbé. Je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit un instant et leva les yeux sur Shion qui, appuyé contre le meuble d'ébène, attendait patiemment qu'il développe. Qu'Athéna l'ait – officieusement – désigné comme assistant du Grand Pope leur permettait de se voir tous les jours, mais cette charge amenait son lot de responsabilités et de lourdes décisions. Heureusement, Dokho pouvait se targuer de posséder une grande expérience de la vie…

Il inspira à fond et continua :

– Je veux dire, Kanon n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très stable, c'est dans sa nature… mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose… une menace, un danger le guette. Il le sait, mais il ne fait rien pour s'y soustraire.

Shion hocha la tête.

– Il a peur.

– Oui, mais pas seulement. Il est dans un état de tension et de nervosité intenses, entrecoupé de passages à vide. Hier, à l'entraînement, il a manqué de se faire tuer bêtement par une attaque facile à éviter.

Le Chevalier de la Balance se leva, alla se poster au milieu de la pièce et ferma les yeux, étendant son cosmos à la recherche de celui de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il fut surpris de le trouver tout près, au pied de la Statue d'Athéna. La main de Shion se glissa dans la sienne, son aura l'effleura, sonda celle du Gémeau, et la voix grave de l'Atlante murmura à son oreille :

– Il est désespéré. Ça ne se détecte pas au premier abord, mais c'est là. Cette ombre… tu la sens ?

Dokho rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les prunelles roses de son compagnon. Il hocha la tête, grave. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien miner ainsi Kanon ? Le Chevalier avait pourtant fait preuve d'une volonté et d'un courage sans faille durant la Bataille d'Hadès… Ce qu'il devait affronter, était-ce donc si terrible, pour qu'il ait abandonné tout espoir ?

Et pourquoi, dans ce cas, n'en avait-il parlé à personne ?

Le Chevalier de la Balance laissa son cosmos décroître, puis il soupira et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de Shion, dont les bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Ayant trouvé un peu de réconfort en humant le parfum d'encens qui imprégnait les cheveux de son amant, le Maître des Cinq Pics releva la tête et la secoua, soucieux.

– Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

L'Atlante avait posé sa joue sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et immobiles, durant un long moment. Puis Dokho dit :

– Tu as une idée.

Le Grand Pope laissa retomber ses bras, libérant son compagnon, et s'éloigna de lui.

– C'est idiot. Et impossible, de surcroît.

– Dis toujours, l'encouragea le Chevalier de la Balance.

Shion lui tourna le dos et s'appuya sur le bureau.

– Tu m'as bien dit que l'attitude de Kanon avait quelque chose à voir avec Saga ?

– C'est ce qu'il me semble, oui, confirma Dokho, sans trop voir où l'Atlante voulait en venir.

– Et si… et si le problème ne venait pas de Kanon lui-même, mais de Saga ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux d… (Le Chevalier s'interrompit, puis secoua la tête avec véhémence.) Non, c'est impossible. La deuxième personnalité de Saga a été détruite lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire.

Il s'approcha du Grand Pope, posa une main sur son épaule et eut la surprise de le sentir trembler légèrement. L'Atlante avait la tête baissée et ses longs cheveux dissimulaient ses traits.

– Shion…

– Tu as raison, c'est absurde. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Dokho prit le visage de son amant et le tourna vers lui.

– Shion, regarde-moi. Tu sais que c'est impossible, répéta-t-il. Et si par malheur tu as raison, je suis là. Je ne le laisserai pas… (Il eut un petit sourire espiègle et, sans finir sa phrase, ajouta :) Et puis, tu n'est plus un vieillard. Tu peux te défendre…

Le Grand Pope sourit à son tour.

– C'est vrai, admit-il. Ah, Dokho, que ferais-je sans toi ?

– Tu t'embêterais.

Shion eut un petit rire qui se transforma en soupir quand le Chevalier de la Balance s'approcha pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis le repoussa doucement.

– Chut, sois sage. J'ai encore du travail.

Au lieu d'obtempérer, Dokho retint son amant contre lui et fit glisser sa langue dans son cou.

– Hmmm ? Quoi donc ? murmura-t-il dans un feulement qui rappelait le tigre qui sommeillait en lui.

– Des… ah… dossiers, et de la… hna… comptabilité… (Shion tenta de reprendre ses esprits et grommella :) Dokho, tu ne me facilites pas _du tout_ la tâche !

– Ce n'était pas mon but, répliqua le Chinois d'une voix rauque.

Il avait réussi à insinuer ses mains sous la longue toge et ses doigts enflammaient la chair de l'Atlante. Celui-ci oublia alors ses dossiers et autres graves préoccupations pour se laisser emporter par la passion qui le consumait. Abandonnant sa passivité forcée, il trouva la bouche du Chevalier et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il profita de son avantage pour le repousser vers le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques instants auparavant. Dokho s'y laissa tomber, entraînant son amant qui s'agenouilla sur lui. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées, mais il avait réussi à relever suffisamment le vêtement du Grand Pope pour que celui-ci gémisse de frustration en frottant sa peau nue sur le pantalon du Chinois. Les longs doigts agiles de l'Atlante travaillaient furieusement à libérer son amant de son étroite prison de tissu, alors que ceux du Chevalier s'insinuaient en lui pour le préparer à sa venue. Shion ne put retenir un cri rauque, d'autant plus qu'une main s'était emparée de la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie pour lui imposer un mouvement de va-et-vient insupportablement lent. Il se mit à onduler des hanches tandis que leurs langues se livraient un duel farouche. Leurs vêtements irritaient leurs peaux trop sensibles, aussi l'Atlante déchira-t-il le T-shirt de Dokho d'un geste brusque avant de se débarrasser de sa propre toge sans plus de soin. Le Chevalier profita de ce mouvement pour l'inciter à remonter contre lui afin d'avoir accès à son torse. Sa bouche se referma sur une des pointes de chair, qu'il mordilla doucement au même rythme que ses caresses. Il sentit les doigts du Grand Pope s'accrocher dans ses cheveux et l'entendit haleter son nom. Relevant la tête, il plongea son regard dans les prunelles lilas, fiévreuses, passionnées. Il ne put résister à l'appel qu'il y décela et libéra une de ses mains pour empoigner la hanche de son amant. Shion se mordit la lèvre inférieure et descendit doucement, s'empalant avec une lenteur torturante sur le désir érigé de Dokho. Leurs deux râles de plaisir se mêlèrent en un seul souffle alors que leurs bouches s'unissaient à nouveau. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, savourant la sensation brûlante qui se répandait en eux, mais cela ne leur suffit bientôt plus. Accroché aux épaules du Chevalier, l'Atlante se remit à bouger, rapidement imité par son amant qui se servait de son corps tout entier pour lui procurer du plaisir de toutes les manières possibles, accordant et désaccordant ses mouvements dans le but avoué de le rendre fou. Cette méthode fonctionnait à merveille, si bien que Shion se trouva bientôt au bord de l'abîme et Dokho, d'une dernière poussée, les y précipita tous deux en une fantastique explosion de sensations.

Comblés mais hors d'haleine, ils restèrent immobiles le temps que le monde se stabilise autour d'eux. Puis le Chevalier écarta quelques mèches de jade que la sueur avait collées au front de son compagnon et lui sourit tendrement. L'Atlante cueillit ce sourire d'un doux baiser et lui mordilla la lèvre.

– Mmmf… (Dokho se dégagea et, l’œil rieur, s'enquit :) Dis donc… Je croyais que tu avais du boulot, toi ?

– Mmoui… Il faut croire que ça pouvait attendre…

Shion se releva souplement et s'étira avec langueur, superbe dans sa glorieuse nudité, puis se dirigea vers un panneau de bois situé derrière son bureau.

– Ah bon, fit le Chevalier de la Balance en le dévorant du regard. Et tu comptes t'y remettre, là maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

L'Atlante prit un air pincé pour cacher son sourire et sortit une nouvelle toge – identique à l'ancienne, cela va sans dire – de ce qui était en fait une penderie habilement dissimulée, avant de répondre :

– _Oui_ , espèce de vil tentateur. Et tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que je n'appelle la garde pour te faire jeter au cachot, déclara-t-il théâtralement.

 _Ou avant que je ne me jette_ encore _sur toi,_ pensa-t-il en enfilant le vêtement.

Un rire sonore s'éleva dans la pièce, et Dokho s'extirpa enfin de son fauteuil.

– Bien, bien, je ne t'ennuierai donc pas plus… (Il se dirigea vers la porte mais, sur le seuil, il se retourna et ajouta :) Au fait, Shion… J'adore quand tu penses à voix haute.

Un clin d’œil espiègle, et il était parti, laissant son amant méditer ses paroles. Un instant passa, puis le Grand Pope sourit. Le Chevalier de la Balance ne lui avait pas seulement fait l'amour d'une manière divine, il s'était également débrouillé pour effacer ses doutes et restaurer sa confiance en lui-même.

Dieux, qu'il aimait cet homme…


	5. Démonstration

Après le repas de midi, les Chevaliers d'Or se rendirent dans la grande Arène pour la démonstration bimensuelle. Comme toujours, leur arrivée fut saluée par un silence respectueux. Même sans armures, ils étaient impressionnants, et le fait que le Grand Pope en personne les accompagnât en imposait encore plus. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'endroit qui leur était réservé dans les gradins.

Toutes les deux semaines, chaque Maître sélectionnait en effet ses élèves les plus doués ou les plus prometteurs pour qu'ils fassent une démonstration de leurs progrès devant les Chevaliers d'Or, et ces apprentis avaient alors la chance de se voir conseillés par un – parfois même plusieurs – des puissants guerriers. La concurrence était donc rude pour participer à cette exhibition, d'autant plus que les Gold Saints étaient considérés comme des idoles par la plupart des novices. Il arrivait même de temps en temps que les Chevaliers d'Or fassent une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs en s'affrontant mutuellement devant ces gamins ébahis…

Shion avait assurément trouvé un excellent moyen de relancer l'intérêt des nouvelles recrues, dont la motivation était tombée bien bas à la fin des Guerres Saintes. En effet, la vie d'un Chevalier tournait principalement autour des combats ; le rôle de ceux qui accédaient à ce statut entre deux périodes d'affrontement se bornait à transmettre leur héritage aux générations suivantes en attendant la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna – ce qui n'était, il fallait le reconnaître, pas franchement excitant…

Kanon observait les démonstrations avec un certain ennui, lorsqu'il aperçut une gamine masquée en train d'exécuter quelques gestes qui le firent tiquer. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et un petit vortex se forma entre ses mains. Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d’œil à Saga pour savoir que celui-ci, sourcils froncés, observait également l'apprentie dont le tourbillon grandissait de plus en plus, déformant la réalité autour de lui. Les jumeaux se levèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille. Le vortex échappa à son contrôle et se rua à toute vitesse vers son adversaire pétrifiée de terreur. Saga invoqua son cosmos et se plaça devant la victime apeurée pour arrêter l'attaque, tandis que Kanon saisissait son auteur pour briser la queue du vortex qu'elle essayait en vain de retenir, et la protéger de l'effroyable contre-coup qui revenait vers eux.

Un flash de lumière baigna un instant l'arène, puis tout redevint normal, mis à part le silence écrasant qui régnait à présent. Les Gémeaux laissèrent retomber leurs auras et firent signe à tout le monde de reprendre. Saga se tourna alors vers la fille dont il avait sauvé la vie et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler, encore sous le coup de la frayeur. Une autre apprentie vint la chercher et l'emmena s'asseoir, pendant que le Chevalier rejoignait son frère. 

Une fois tout danger écarté, Kanon relâcha la jeune inconsciente, qui faillit glisser à terre – ses genoux ne la portaient plus. Il la saisit par les bras pour la maintenir debout alors que son jumeau se dirigeait vers eux.

– Qui est ton Maître ? demanda l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

La jeune fille baissa la tête sans répondre, mais elle dégageait des ondes de peur qui n'étaient pas seulement dues à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? s'enquit à son tour Saga, d'un ton plus doux.

– Ki… Kyrien, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, tout en remerciant Athéna que personne ne pût voir son visage.

Elle était terrorisée, plus encore par les regards braqués sur elle que par le sort terrible auquel elle venait d'échapper.

– Qui est ton Maître ? répéta Kanon, calquant son intonation sur celle de son jumeau pour obtenir une réponse. Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas intervenue ?

Kyrien déglutit avec effort. Elle ne pouvait pas y couper.

– Mon Maître… c'est Rena, le Chevalier d'Argent de l'Horloge.

– Impossible, intervint le Grand Pope, qui s'était frayé un passage jusqu'à eux. Le Chevalier de l'Horloge est en mission à l'extérieur, ses disciples n'ont pas l'autorisation de participer à la démonstration.

Kyrien recula d'un pas en voyant Shion, impressionnant, le regard terrible, s'avancer vers eux. Elle se réfugia derrière Kanon, tremblant de tous ses membres.

– Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, sanglota-t-elle, les doigts crispés sur la tunique de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Je… je savais que je n'avais pas le droit, mais… je venais de découvrir cette technique et… et je voulais tellement la montrer…

Kanon parvint à attraper le bras de la jeune fille pour la ramener devant lui, tout en gardant les mains sur ses frêles épaules afin de la calmer, de la soutenir. Il avait presque pitié de cette gamine terrifiée… Il regarda furtivement son frère qui, visage fermé, bras croisés, suivait l'affaire avec attention.

– C'est une faute grave que tu viens de commettre, Kyrien, déclara le Grand Pope d'un ton sévère. Tu aurais pu blesser, voire tuer quelqu'un – toi y compris. Tu seras de corvée en plus de l'entraînement jusqu'au retour de ton Maître, après quoi nous discuterons de ton avenir…

La jeune fille, qui avait jusque là gardé la tête baissée avec contrition, trouva le courage de la relever vers l'Atlante qui la dominait de toute sa taille. 

– Non, Votre Majesté, je vous en supplie, ne me renvoyez pas !! Je… je n'ai nulle part où aller… Pitié…

Des larmes coulaient sous son masque, ruisselaient dans son cou. Les prunelles de Shion, qui jusqu'alors étaient restées aussi dures que deux morceaux de quartz, se radoucirent.

– Qui parle de te renvoyer ? dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Même si elle n'était pas contrôlée, une telle technique montre la puissance de ta cosmo-énergie…

Il avait déjà communiqué son idée aux jumeaux, qui lui avaient donné leur accord par cosmos interposé, aussi continua-t-il :

– Tu sera punie de ta désobéissance et ensuite, peut-être l'un des Chevaliers des Gémeaux pourra-t-il se charger de ton entraînement.

Kyrien le fixait en silence, incapable de croire à sa bonne fortune. Son masque inexpressif se tourna vers Saga, puis vers Kanon.

– C'est… c'est vrai ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et les trois hommes perçurent le bonheur qui rayonnait dans son cosmos.

– Et maintenant, conclut le Grand Pope un peu plus fermement, va rejoindre Marine pour qu'elle t'indique quelle sera ta punition.

– Je… (La fillette hésita à tenter le diable, mais elle ne put se retenir et demanda :) Je ne peux pas rester voir la démonstration ?

– Non. Cela fait partie de ton châtiment.

La jeune fille s'inclina brièvement, déçue mais obéissante, avant de détaler en direction du Chevalier de l'Aigle qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

– Hé ben ! Vous vous êtes trouvé une disciple, à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Milo lorsque les jumeaux revinrent s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Saga hocha la tête.

– On dirait… Elle est un peu trop âgée pour commencer un entraînement de Chevalier d'Or, mais elle pourra faire un Chevalier d'Argent puissant. Qu'en penses-tu, Kanon ?

– Tu as raison. Elle pourrait prendre la succession de Rena de l'Horloge, ou alors se dégoter l'armure du Triangle Austral… En tous cas, il faut mettre l'accent sur ses affinités avec les dimensions.

– Je vais néanmoins conseiller aux Chevaliers qui enseignent de rappeler à leurs disciples qu'il est _absolument interdit_ de participer aux démonstrations en leur absence, déclara Shion, soucieux. Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe, aujourd'hui…

– Bon alors, les garçons, fit Dokho, s'adressant au reste des Chevaliers d'Or pour changer de conversation, quand est-ce que vous choisissez un apprenti ?

– Hé ! protesta Aphrodite. Toi d'abord. Honneur aux Anciens…

– Dois-je te rappeler que mon disciple fait partie des Chevaliers les plus puissants de notre génération ? rétorqua le vieux Maître, croisant les bras avec suffisance.

– Et alors ? Le mien aussi, rappela Camus. Et je ne m'en vante pas…

– Et toc, ajouta Milo à mi-voix, mais tous l'entendirent et se mirent à pouffer discrètement.

– Serait-ce trop vous demander que de faire preuve d'un peu de sérieux ? Soupira Shaka. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

– Pfff, quel rabat-joie, râla Aiolia.

– Non, il a raison, intervint Aioros. Tous ces jeunes nous considèrent comme des exemples, il faut nous conduire comme tels…

– Eh ben, ils sont mal barrés, déclara Kanon. Un ramassis de gamins ivrognes, surpuissants et à moitié fêlés… Super, les idoles…

Il avait réussi à dire cela sur un ton humoristique, de sorte que tout le monde le prit à la rigolade. Son frère lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule et protesta :

– Dis donc, je te remercie ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, que je sache !

L'ex-Dragon des Mers grimaça, ce qui indiquait assez clairement son opinion sur la question, et contra :

– Ah oui ? Je fais des batailles de polochons tout seul, alors ?

– Argh, touché, fit l'aîné des Gémeaux, une main sur le cœur.

– Ici Radio Sanctuaire, intervint Aphrodite, mimant un animateur derrière son micro. En direct de la Grande Arène, où vient d'être dévoilé un des secrets les plus intimes du troisième Temple : le réveil des Gémeaux ! Et je passe immédiatement le relais à notre envoyé spécial… (Il chercha autour de lui une seconde, puis tendit son poing vide sous le nez de Shura qui somnolait non loin de là.) Le très éveillé Capricorne !

L'Espagnol sursauta, réveillé par le mouvement brusque du Chevalier des Poissons, et marmonna un vague :

– Hein quoi ?

Mu lui tapota l'épaule et dit :

– C'est pas grave. Tu peux te rendormir.

Pas contrariant, Shura appuya son menton sur sa main et replongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

– Je crois que ton émission tombe à l'eau, Aphro, constata Aldébaran.

– Eh oui, fit le Poisson, fataliste. Encore une de mes idées de génie qui ne sera pas exploitée…

– Ouais, par contre, on pourrait exploiter ta tête… comme montgolfière ! se moqua gentiment Deathmask, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

– GYAAAH !! Angelo, ma mise en pliiiis !

Désabusé, Shion regardait l'élite des Chevaliers se chamailler comme une bande de mômes. Heureusement, pensa-t-il, que le bruit assourdissant des combats couvrait leur « discussion »…

 

 

Kanon tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil pour la énième fois de la soirée : il était plus de minuit. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ce jour-là mais, malgré son épuisement nerveux, il n'osait pas dormir. L'Autre ne s'était pas encore manifesté, et ce calme apparent avait tout l'air de précéder la tempête…

Soudain, un cri déchirant résonna dans le Temple. L'écho ne s'était pas encore tari que l'ex-Dragon des Mers parvenait au chevet de son frère. Allumant la lumière, il le découvrit en train de se débattre, aux prises avec un cauchemar. Cela leur arrivait souvent, à l'un comme à l'autre ; mais lorsque Kanon vit son jumeau, encore pris dans son rêve, ouvrir des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens, il n'eut plus aucun doute : ce cauchemar avait été provoqué par l'Autre. Le regard était sombre, injecté de sang, mais les cheveux azur et la voix qui marmonnait des mots incohérents étaient bien ceux de Saga. L'ex-Dragon des Mers hésita un instant, puis il s'assit sur le lit et prit son frère dans ses bras en murmurant doucement :

– Chut… calme-toi, tout va bien… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, Saga. Calme-toi, je suis là.

Les yeux du Gémeau perdirent leur couleur démente, semblèrent revenir à la vie. Les prunelles bleues se tournèrent vers Kanon et s'emplirent de larmes, alors que les bras de Saga se refermaient autour de sa taille, s'accrochaient à lui. L'ex-Dragon des Mers continuait à chuchoter des paroles rassurantes, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, mais chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres lui déchirait un peu plus le cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce fût vrai, il aurait voulu n'avoir qu'à rassurer son frère au lieu de lui mentir au moment où celui-ci était le plus vulnérable. Il aurait aimé se réveiller au matin et se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar…

Mais lorsque Saga se mit à lui raconter son rêve, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, Kanon dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Hurler de colère, de frustration – de douleur aussi, car la souffrance de son jumeau l'affectait d'autant plus qu'il en était en partie responsable.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit à se contrôler. Il se contenta de serrer son frère un peu plus fort contre lui, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devaient-ils subir tout cela ? Saga et lui n'avaient-ils pas encore assez souffert ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de vivre en paix ? 

Son aîné se fit plus lourd sur son épaule, et Kanon se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il le rallongea sur son lit, remonta le drap et éteignit la lumière. Puis il sortit de la chambre en titubant, referma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir.

Et là, sous le couvert de l'obscurité, il put enfin laisser couler ses larmes.

Une main agrippa soudain sa chevelure et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de son cou, l'étouffant presque. Une bouche se colla à son oreille, et la voix honnie souffla :

– Alors, Kanon, tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement ?

Une rage brûlante s'empara de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et il se débattit en grognant :

– Lâche-moi !

– Hé, doucement ! s'écria l'Autre en essayant de le maîtriser. Tu vas te rompre le cou tout seul…

– Pas si tu me lâches, répondit Kanon sans cesser ses mouvements désordonnés.

– Pas question, gronda son adversaire. Je te rappelle que _tu_ es responsable de ce qui vient de se passer.

– Quoi ?! Je rêve ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué ce cauchemar !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas te comporter aussi cavalièrement la nuit dernière…

Kanon parvint enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte de l'Autre et fit volte-face, les yeux brillants de colère.

– Tu te moques de moi ?! Qui a agressé l'autre en premier ?

La deuxième personnalité de Saga haussa les épaules et répondit :

– Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'esprit de sacrifice, Kanon…

– _Excuse-moi_ si je ne peux m'abaisser à commettre un acte aussi abject, cracha l'ex-Marina d'une voix sarcastique.

– Ton honneur est donc plus important que le bonheur de ton frère ?

Kanon luttait pour empêcher son cosmos de s'enflammer sous la puissance de sa rage.

– Tu es un être ignoble.

– Je sais.

Le ton était neutre, dénué de l'autosuffisance que l'ex-Dragon des Mers attendait, voire… las ? Non, c'était impossible. Il était cruel, manipulateur, sans pitié…

– Mais honnêtement, continua l'Autre sur le même ton, penses-tu valoir plus que moi ?

La question prit Kanon totalement au dépourvu. Il se força à calmer sa colère grondante et y réfléchit sérieusement.

C'était lui qui avait révélé l'existence de l'Autre à son frère, ce qui avait entraîné quelques années plus tard la bataille des douze Maisons ; entre-temps, il s'était réfugié dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin d'où il avait provoqué – non, _orchestré –_ les combats à Asgard, puis la guerre avec Poséidon. Il avait sur les mains le sang de tellement de personnes…

– Je ne vaux peut-être pas grand chose, répondit-il enfin d'une voix teintée à la fois d'amertume et de reproche, mais j'essaie de réparer mes erreurs. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas…

– C'est différent pour moi, protesta l'Autre.

– En quoi ? Tu es dispensé de remords ? s'enquit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, à nouveau caustique.

– Oh, je t'en prie ! Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être le Mal incarné tout en étant obligé de vivre dans le même corps que ton insupportable Samaritain de frère ? C'est une _torture !_

– Je vais te plaindre.

– Tu as choisi la voie du Mal pour ensuite te tourner vers le Bien, expliqua l'Autre avec véhémence en s'avançant vers Kanon, mais c'est _toi_ qui as décidé. Moi, _je n'ai pas eu le choix._ Lorsque ton frère a fait de sa bonté une de ses caractéristiques principales, lorsqu'il a décidé – consciemment ou non – quelle face de la pièce il représenterait, nos deux personnalités se sont séparées. _Je_ suis le Mal absolu parce qu' _il_ a décidé de passer sa vie à faire le Bien. Et ça, _ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu !_

– Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, quand tu contrôlais son corps à ta guise, objecta l'ex-Marina. Tu aimes faire du mal aux autres, ne le nie pas.

– C'est ma nature, je ne le nie pas.

Kanon s'appuya contre le mur pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et cet être dérangeant.

– Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire le Bien ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Un rire sec résonna dans la pénombre.

– Le Bien ? Réfléchis, Kanon : si par hasard – les dieux m'en préservent ! – je me mettais à agir comme Saga, ton frère n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire le Mal à son tour. Que préfères-tu ? Me haïr parce que je suis moi, ou parce que je pervertis ton bien-aimé jumeau ?

L'Autre s'était encore approché, le bloquant contre le mur, et avait saisi une de ses mèches turquoise pour jouer avec, une lueur trouble au fond du regard. 

– Arrête ça, grogna Kanon en le repoussant sans ménagements. Tu ne peux pas discuter tranquillement avec les gens sans leur sauter dessus ?!

– Normalement, ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes. Mais toi, c'est différent.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Tu ne le devines pas ?

– Si c'était le cas, je ne te le demanderais pas, répondit le Gémeau, exaspéré.

L'Autre tira sur sa mèche pour l'attirer à lui. Kanon se laissa faire avec réticence ; sa curiosité était piquée et, fasciné malgré lui, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis :

– Mais parce que ton frère t'aime, tout simplement…

– Et alors ? s'enquit prudemment l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Et alors, moi je te veux.

– Pas question ! s'écria le Gémeau en essayant de se dégager.

Damnée soit sa maudite curiosité ! Il s'était laissé prendre au piège comme l'imbécile qu'il était…

– Tu veux te servir de moi contre lui ? En me faisant du mal, c'est lui que tu veux blesser !

– Moui, c'est une possibilité, murmura l'Autre d'une voix douce en se frottant suggestivement contre lui. Mais je peux aussi me servir de lui contre toi… C'est tellement amusant de vous torturer tous les deux…

– Tu es un monstre ! gronda Kanon, le repoussant de toutes ses forces – en vain.

– Tu ne t'en rends compte qu'à présent ? taquina son adversaire avec ironie. Quelle perspicacité !

– Je redécouvre à chaque fois l'étendue de ta cruauté.

– Et quel effet cela te fait-il ?

– J'en frémis d'horreur.

Il avait renoncé à se débattre, préférant rester de marbre. Une tactique comme une autre…

– Hum ! fit l'Autre. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas d'autre chose ?

– De dégoût, peut-être.

– Pfff… Tu n'es franchement pas drôle.

– Tant mieux.

– Quelle tête de mule ! s'emporta soudain la deuxième personnalité de Saga.

– Tu peux parler, répliqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Tu ne comprends pas le sens du mot « non » ou quoi ?

– J'aime qu'on me résiste…

– Ben tu vas être servi, mon vieux.

– … _Dans une certaine mesure_. Après, je m'énerve. Et ne m'appelle pas « mon vieux », on a le même âge, que je sache.

– Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Psychopathe ? Mégalo ? Imposteur ?

La main de l'Autre se referma en étau autour de la gorge de Kanon, qui se dit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin, pour le coup.

– _Loki_ , ça suffira. Pas besoin que tu me rappelles mes qualités. (3)

– Tes… qualités ? fit le Gémeau, suffoquant. T'as vraiment un… système de valeurs bizarre… Et puis c'est quoi ce… nom à la gomme ?

Loki desserra un peu les doigts. Son but n'était pas de tuer l'ex-Marina – en tous cas, pas cette nuit.

– Tsss… ignare, siffla-t-il. Tu ne te souviens pas de tes cours de mythologie nordique ?

– Non.

L'Autre soupira, et déclara sur un ton professoral :

– Loki est le dieu nordique du Feu, mais aussi du Mensonge, de la Tromperie, de la Manipulation et autres choses réjouissantes.

– Ah, oui… Ça te va bien.

– Merci.

– Tu pourrais me lâcher, maintenant ?

– Laisse-moi réfléchir… non.

– Tu comptes rester toute la nuit comme ça ?

– Tu as autre chose à me proposer ?

– Oui : lâche-moi et va dormir, suggéra Kanon.

– _Non._

 _Mais quel boulet !_ songea l'ex-Dragon des Mers en levant les yeux au plafond.

– Je crois me souvenir, continua Loki, qu'on avait fait un marché. Enfin, avant que tu ne le rompes traîtreusement… T'en rappelles-tu ?

– Comment oublier ce pacte diabolique ?

– Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Kanon sentit l'excitation poindre dans la voix de l'Autre. Il tenta de reculer, mais le mur l'en empêchait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grommela-t-il alors que Loki se collait un peu plus à lui.

– Distrais-moi, murmura son assaillant à son oreille.

Tandis qu'il cherchait une échappatoire, une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit de l'ex-Marina. Il invoqua son cosmos, prenant soin de le garder non agressif, et traça du doigt un triangle devant lui, dans le dos de l'Autre qui se retourna vivement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu…

– _Golden Triangle_ , dit Kanon, activant la porte dimensionnelle.

Puis, poussant devant lui un Loki pour une fois abasourdi, il franchit le triangle d'or qui se referma sur eux.

Quelques Temples plus haut, Shaka fronça les sourcils : il avait perdu la trace des cosmos des jumeaux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Kanon ? demanda-t-il à l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) : Non, pas [lui](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki_\(Marvel_Comics\)).


	6. Concours

Le triangle doré apparut au milieu d'une ruelle mal éclairée, faisant fuir les quelques chats errants qui la peuplaient. Deux silhouettes en émergèrent et le vortex triangulaire s'évapora derrière elles.

– Athènes ?! fit Loki. Quelle originalité…

– Au moins, on comprend ce que disent les gens, répondit Kanon.

– Je croyais que tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient polyglottes… Pas toi ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers haussa les épaules.

– J'arrive à me faire comprendre un peu partout… Mais je préfère le grec.

– Logique. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

– Il y a un bar pas loin.

L'Autre ricana.

– C'est ça que tu appelles une « distraction » ?

– Tu n'as pas précisé quel genre tu voulais, protesta Kanon.

– Je croyais que c'était clair.

– Pas pour moi, répondit l'ex-Marina avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Un reniflement méprisant lui apprit que Loki n'était pas dupe, mais il n'en avait cure. Cependant, après un court silence, l'Autre ajouta :

– Et tu comptes aller dans un bar… habillé comme ça ?

– Comme qu… Oh, par Athéna…

Kanon se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Concentré sur son idée, il n'avait pas pensé à leurs vêtements, de sorte que tous deux portaient des t-shirts amples et de vieux pantalons usés – certainement pas des tenues pour sortir.

– Brillant, commenta Loki, acide. Absolument brillant…

– Oh, la ferme ! explosa Kanon, à bout de nerfs. Tout ça c'est ta faute !

– Comment ça,  _ma_ faute ? C'est toi qui nous as amenés ici, que je sache…

– NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS !!! hurla l'ex-Dragon des Mers, brûlant de se jeter sur l'Autre pour le rouer de coups – mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était le corps de son frère ! Il poussa un cri de rage et envoya une poubelle rouler au loin d'un coup de pied, sous le regard narquois de Loki.

– C'est quoi ce bazar ?! fit une voix inconnue. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ?

Les Gémeaux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix et découvrirent tout un groupe de voyous armés de couteaux, de barres de fer et autres charmants ustensiles.

– C'est notre territoire ici, » continua le plus grand et le plus fort des hommes –  _une brindille, comparé à Aldébaran,_  pensa furtivement Kanon. « Si vous voulez passer, il faut payer la taxe.

– La taxe ? ricana Loki. Tu te crois encore au Moyen Âge ? (Il ignora le grondement de rage de l'homme et se tourna vers Kanon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.) Tu voulais te passer les nerfs, je crois ?

– Ouais… répondit l'ex-Marina d'un ton féral. A la dure. Sans cosmos.

– Ça me va, fit l'Autre, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation alors que son sourire s’élargissait en un rictus inquiétant.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour dérouiller toute la troupe. Même sans l'aide de leurs cosmos, ils disposaient d'une rapidité impressionnante et d'une force hors du commun, acquises durant leur enfance et entretenue tout au long des années grâce à un entraînement quotidien et rigoureux.

Une fois tous les hommes à terre, Kanon s'étira et chercha Loki du regard. Celui-ci était penché sur un des voyous et était en train de…

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'écria l'ex-Dragon des Mers, catastrophé.

– Je le déshabille.

– Ça je le vois bien, merci ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– J'aime bien ce qu'il porte, et il nous faut des vêtements sortables si tu veux aller au bar. A moins que tu n'aies une autre de tes  _brillantes idées…_

Kanon l'aurait volontiers étripé, mais il fallait reconnaître que ce plan n'était pas si idiot. Comme il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé, Loki était peut-être un psychopathe mégalomane, mais il n'était certainement pas stupide. L'ex-Marina se résolut donc à l'imiter, faute de mieux. Il se trouva un pantalon noir, sobre, et un débardeur bleu qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux et celle de ses cheveux, qu'il attacha en une somptueuse queue de cheval cascadant jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il se tourna alors vers l'Autre, qui était en train de boutonner une chemise sombre et chatoyante, qui épousait à la perfection les contours de son torse musculeux ; il avait enfilé un jean tout aussi moulant, et Kanon se dit que la concurrence serait sérieuse, avant de secouer la tête pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, lui.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, il se mit en quête d'un sac pour y fourrer leurs vêtements de départ. Puis, comme Loki semblait s'impatienter, il donna le signal du départ, ignorant autant que possible le regard gourmand fixé sur lui.

 

 

Le bar en question était un endroit bas de plafond et peu éclairé. Ils y entrèrent sans difficulté et l'ex-Dragon des Mers choisit une table un peu reculée, sans tenir compte de la moue boudeuse de l'Autre. La serveuse, émoustillée par l'apparition de si beaux spécimens, se hâta de venir prendre leur commande. Kanon prit une bière tandis que Loki, après un instant durant lequel ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la silhouette plantureuse de la femme, se décidait pour une vodka. Alors que la serveuse repartait, il surprit le regard noir que lui adressait l'ex-Marina et sourit.

– Jaloux ?

– N'importe quoi ! se récria Kanon, outré. Je suis simplement inquiet pour cette pauvre fille. Si elle tombe entre tes griffes…

– Où tu es déjà toi-même…

– Et ce, bien malgré moi… Tu as promis de ne faire de mal à personne, tu te souviens ?

– Ça dépend de toi, répondit l'Autre en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise. On s'est bien amusés tout à l'heure, je te l'accorde, mais à présent je commence à m'ennuyer. Et si je m'ennuie trop…

Son regard dériva vers le bar où se trouvait la serveuse, puis revint se planter dans celui de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui eut la désagréable impression de s'être transformé en petite souris face à un chat. Il tenta de cacher son malaise – sans grand succès, au vu du sourire cruel qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

– Oui, continua-t-il, enfonçant le clou. Si je fais du mal à qui que ce soit – cette fille, ton frère ou n'importe qui d'autre – ce sera  _ta_ faute. (La femme revint et les servit, tout sourires ; Loki lui adressa un clin d’œil complice.) A la tienne, conclut-il en levant moqueusement son verre avant d'en avaler la moitié sans sourciller.

Kanon fixait sa chope d'un ait morose. Où était passée la quasi-complicité qui les avait unis durant le combat contre les voyous ? Mais il avait oublié que l'Autre était passé maître dans l'art de souffler le chaud et le froid pour déstabiliser ses victimes.

Il jouait un jeu dangereux, il s'en rendait bien compte, et le moindre faux pas serait sévèrement sanctionné…

Loki finit son verre et le reposa bruyamment sur la table, puis il se pencha en avant et dit :

– Je te propose un concours.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers haussa un sourcil.

– De boisson ?

L'Autre hocha la tête.

– Exactement. Choisis ton arme.

– Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? s'enquit Kanon, étrécissant les yeux.

Loki eut un sourire carnassier et ses prunelles brillèrent d'excitation.

– Si je gagne, tu feras ce que je voudrai. Avec bonne volonté, de préférence.

– Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? fit l'ex-Marina en essayant d'ignorer le frisson d'appréhension qui le parcourut.

– On rentre au Sanctuaire et je vais me coucher bien gentiment.

Kanon émit un reniflement de mépris.

– Et c'est tout ? grogna-t-il. Je ne trouve pas ça très équitable…

– Et alors ? Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux que je te le propose.

– De toute manière, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

– Non.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se tourna alors vers le bar et héla la serveuse.

– Deux bouteilles de rhum, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il lorsque la femme fut à leur table.

– Vous ne finissez pas votre bière ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– Il faut d'abord que je mette sa raclée à cet impudent, répondit-il en désignant Loki.

Celui-ci attendit que la serveuse fût partie pour laisser échapper un petit rire.

– Me « mettre ma raclée » ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…

– Je te rappelle que, contrairement à Saga, j'ai l'habitude de boire de l'alcool…

– On va voir si ça te sert, rétorqua l'Autre alors que leurs bouteilles arrivaient, assorties de verres propres. D'ailleurs, j'ai un verre d'avance.

– C'est de ta faute, répliqua Kanon en les servant tous deux. Tu n'avais qu'à pas commander une vodka.

Ils entamèrent leur concours. Leurs regards se troublaient à mesure que leurs verres se vidaient et se remplissaient, pour se vider à nouveau. Les deux bouteilles y passèrent, et Loki en commanda une troisième d'une voix pâteuse.

– C'est pas normal, fit Kanon en essayant de deviner lequel des cinq Lokis qui lui faisaient face était le vrai. Tu devrais déjà rouler sous la table.

– Comme quoi, c'est pas parce qu'il boit jamais que Saga tient pas l'alcool, répondit l'Autre en versant un généreuse rasade de rhum à côté de son verre.

– Rha, t'es pas doué, râla l'ex-Marina en essayant de lui prendre la bouteille. Donne-moi ça.

– De quoi, pas doué ?! protesta Loki. Tu veux que je te montre ? ajouta-t-il en caressant suggestivement les doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur les siens.

Kanon rougit et voulut retirer sa main, mais s'il faisait cela, la bouteille tomberait.

– Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il.

– C'est toi qui me tiens, répliqua l'Autre.

– Mais non, c'est toi ! Lâche cette bouteille !

– Si je la lâche, elle tombe.

– Je la rattraperai.

– Pfff ! s'esclaffa Loki. La rattraper ? Alors que tu y vois au moins en triple ?

Un moment de silence passa, puis l'ex-Dragon des Mers suggéra :

– Et si on la posait, tout simplement ?

– Pas bête, approuva l'Autre.

Nouveau silence.

– Alors, on le fait ? s'impatienta Kanon.

– Quoi, ici ?!

Loki paraissait presque choqué, mais une lueur avide s'était allumée dans son regard.

– Je ne te croyais pas comme ça… continua-t-il, joueur.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » demanda Kanon, abasourdi. Puis il comprit, et s'écria : « Non ! C'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

Furieux, il parvint enfin à arracher la bouteille des mains de l'Autre, et réussit à les resservir sans en mettre trop sur la table de plus en plus douteuse.

– Bois, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, fit-il en empoignant son verre avant de le vider d'un trait.

Loki but le sien plus lentement, sans cesser de le fixer.

– Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta l'ex-Marina. Ça me rend malade.

– Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le rhum, plutôt ? s'enquit tranquillement son vis-à-vis.

Honnêtement, Kanon n'en savait rien, mais plutôt mourir que de le reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce concours stupide ? D'un autre côté, il n'osait imaginer les conséquences si Loki venait à s'ennuyer… Mais il sentait les mâchoires du piège se refermer sur lui avec une lenteur inexorable. Vu comme ça partait, il risquait bien de perdre le pari ; et même s'il gagnait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister si l'Autre essayait quand même de… il secoua la tête – en pensée, la salle tournait bien assez toute seule sans qu'il ait à en rajouter – et espéra que Loki serait lui aussi suffisamment soûl pour ne rien tenter cette nuit-là.

Pour le reste, il verrait le lendemain.

A la fin de la troisième bouteille, ils étaient tous deux affalés sur la table, incapables de se tenir droits. La quatrième arriva, et ils continuèrent courageusement leur combat titanesque.

– Tu peux m'esspliquer comment tu fais pour tenir ossi bien alors que Saga boit jamais ? ânonna l'ex-Dragon des Mers en fixant d'un air concentré leurs multiples verres – qui n'étaient en fait que deux.

– Sstrès simple, répondit l'Autre en fronçant les sourcils pour arriver à articuler quelque chose d'intelligible. La cave du Grand Popp était trrrès bien remplie quand chsuis arrivé. Et quand ce crrrétin de Pégazz et ses potes ont débarqué, elle l'était boucoup mouen…

– Tu veux dire que t'as picolé pendant trrreize ans aux frais de la Princesss ? s'indigna mollement Kanon.

– Eeeeh vouiiii… ça t'en bouchun coin, hein ?

Loki essaya d'adresser un clin d’œil espiègle à sa victime, mais son corps ne répondait plus vraiment aux ordres de son cerveau embrumé, et il se retrouva à cligner bêtement des deux yeux en grimaçant. L'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui était en train de boire, s'étrangla de rire.

– Quel ssstyle ! pouffa-t-il en essuyant vaguement l'alcool dont il s'était involontairement aspergé.

– Te moque pas de moi, tonna l'Autre, ou je te Galassian Essplose la figure !

– T'avais qu'à… pas nous… faire… boirautant, répliqua Kanon entre deux hoquets, essayant sans grand succès de réprimer son fou-rire.

Son hilarité était communicative et, le voyant rigoler comme un bossu, Loki ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour. Écroulés sur la table, incapables de faire autre chose que se tenir les côtes, ils haletaient à la recherche d'air, terrassés par le rire et la monstrueuse quantité d'alcool qui circulait dans leurs veines.

– Tu crois qu'on va arriver à rentrer au Sanctuaire ? demanda l'ex-Dragon des Mers lorsqu'ils parvinrent à se calmer un peu.

– M'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui conduis, répondit l'Autre en s'amusant à faire tournoyer son verre vide autour de son doigt.

– Merci de ton soutien, bougonna Kanon.

– Je te rappelle que je suis méchant, rétorqua Loki en levant son index alcoolisé. Chuis pas censé t'aider, tu te débrouilles. (Il porta son doigt à sa bouche et parut se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.) Et notre concours alors ?

– On a qu'à prendre une autre bouteille et finir à la maison, suggéra l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Intensément concentré, il rassemblait ses forces en vue de sa prochaine action : se lever.

– Et comment tu comptes le payer, ça et tout ce qu'on a déjà bu ? s'enquit soudain l'Autre.

Voyant que Kanon le dévisageait sans comprendre, il poussa un soupir appuyé et sortit une énorme liasse de billets de sa poche.

– Halala… kesstu ferais sans moi ?

– Cherais en train de dormir. D'où tu sors ça, toi ?

– Tu crois que je lui ai piqué que ses fringues, à l'aut'couillon ?

– Tu penses à tout, on dirait.

– Ben oui.

– Ce qui t'a pas empêché de te faire rétamer par cinq gamins, rappela perfidement l'ex-Dragon des Mers, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu peux parler, toi et tes plans fumeux, contra Loki d'un ton doucereux.

– Oh, ça va, fit Kanon en s'appuyant sur la table pour se relever, un peu dégrisé. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

– Tsss… je me demande lequel d'entre nous est le plus pitoyable, marmonna l'Autre, tête baissée, de sorte que seul était visible son sourire – un sourire bien différent de ceux qu'il arborait d'habitude…

 _Amer… ?_  pensa le Gémeau, avant de repousser cette idée saugrenue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à arrêter l'alcool… mais pas ce soir. Il avait un concours à gagner, aussi demanda-t-il d'un ton léger :

– Ben alors ? L'alcool te rend morose ou quoi ? Tu abandonnes ?

Loki releva la tête, son rictus carnassier de retour sur ses lèvres.

– Pas question. Tu vas voir qui est le maître, répliqua-t-il en se levant à son tour – un peu trop vite apparemment, vu qu'il fut obligé de se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

– Essaie d'abord de ne pas te vautrer, » railla Kanon avant de se diriger d'un pas chaloupé vers le bar où l'attendait la serveuse, l'air inquiet. « Une autre bouteille de rhum, demanda-t-il en posant l'argent sur le comptoir.

– Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas plutôt une chambre ? dit la femme. Vous ne rentrez pas en voiture, au moins ?

– Nan, vous inquiétez pas, je gère la situation, répondit l'ex-Marina en empoignant la bouteille et en s'accrochant au bar pour réussir à faire demi-tour sans s'étaler.

Il tangua jusqu'à Loki, pensa à récupérer le sac qui contenait leurs vêtements et fronça les sourcils pour essayer de décider quelle sortie ils allaient prendre.

– Pourquoi tu le fais pas directement ici, ton triangle ? marmonna l'Autre, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

– On va pas traumatiser tous ces gens, protesta Kanon en désignant d'un large geste la serveuse, le barman et les quelques poivrots qui ne leur prêtaient absolument aucune attention.

Mais son mouvement un peu trop brusque le déséquilibra et le projeta sur Loki, qui dut s'appuyer contre la table pour ne pas tomber.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas traumatiser les gens, murmura l'Autre au creux de son oreille.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers cligna des yeux et se rendit compte de la situation : à moitié vautrés sur la table, ils étaient dans une posture pour le moins scandaleuse que Loki ne fit rien pour améliorer en resserrant ses cuisses autour des hanches de Kanon.

– Si tu veux dominer, on va pas être d'accord, ajouta-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce, mais en couvrant l'ex-Marina d'un regard brûlant.

Celui-ci fit taire ses hormones débridées par l'alcool et se dégagea en se disant que décidément, boire était beaucoup trop dangereux.

 _Surtout en compagnie d'un tel énergumène… Il rate pas une occasion…_ pensa-t-il.

– Allez, on y va, grogna-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'Autre, il se dirigea vers la sortie, réussit à atteindre la porte et batailla un moment pour l'ouvrir. Il y parvint enfin et sortit, suivi par Loki qui l'avait suivi.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'à la ruelle qui était à nouveau déserte. Kanon enflamma son cosmos, traça un triangle en l'air et hésita un peu.

– Tu es sûr de ton coup ? demanda l'Autre, l'air vaguement inquiet.

– Ben, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en se grattant le crâne, on devrait arriver dans le salon du Temple… l'embêtant, c'est que je sais pas de quel Temple il s'agit.

– Bah, tant qu'on tombe pas dans la chambre du Grand Pope… J'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec Shion  _et_ Dokho, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kanon lui adressa un regard signifiant que  _justement_ , ça risquait d'arriver. Loki pâlit visiblement, mais empoigna son compagnon et enjamba le triangle avec détermination, tout en marmonnant :

– T'as intérêt à pas t'être gouré…

Apparemment, Kanon ne s'était pas trompé, car en émergeant du triangle doré, ils retrouvèrent le décor familier de la cuisine du Temple des Gémeaux. L'ex-Marina souffla doucement. Compte tenu de son taux d'alcoolémie, l'erreur était minime – cosmos et boisson n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage.

Il déposa la bouteille sur la table neuve et se tourna vers Loki qui s'était affalé sur une chaise.

– Alors, on continue ? s'enquit-il, espérant vaguement que l'Autre allait abandonner.

Comme il le craignait, Loki était prêt à reprendre la bataille où ils l'avaient laissée. Kanon soupira. Il sortit deux verres, se laissa tomber à son tour sur une chaise – qu'il faillit d'ailleurs rater – et se concentra pour verser l'alcool sans en mettre à côté.

Sentant le mal de crâne poindre, il s'empara de sa boisson, la but d'un trait et grimaça en reposant son verre.

– Je crois que je suis définitivement dégoûté du rhum, grommela-t-il en voyant l'Autre l'imiter en tous points – grimace comprise.

– Heurk, approuva Loki en sentant son estomac protester avec vigueur contre cet infâme traitement.

– On ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter, proposa l'ex-Dragon des Mers en essayant de focaliser son regard sur son vis-à-vis, sans succès.

– T'as qu'à abandonner, fit l'Autre.

– Pas question, répliqua mollement Kanon, comme s'il avait la bouche pleine de shamallows.

Il tendit la main en direction de la bouteille, mais celle-ci était trop loin. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, et une migraine de plus en plus intense martelait au fond de son crâne. Il lutta bravement contre l'engourdissement qui le gagnait et entendit vaguement l'Autre dire :

– On dirait que j'ai gagné.

– Nan, réussit-il à dire. Match nul…

Son champ de vision rétrécissait et il y voyait de plus en plus flou. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

– Je te rappelle que j'avais un verre d'avance, fit la voix de Loki, qui lui sembla venir de très loin.

Non ! Il ne  _devait pas_ perdre ! Un éclair de lucidité terrorisante le tira un bref instant de son apathie et il ânonna :

– C'est... triché…

Puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent irrémédiablement, hantées par un rire sinistre…


	7. Pieux mensonge

Une atroce migraine accueillit Kanon au réveil. Il ramena la couverture sur son visage pour se protéger des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets clos. Ce faisant, le drap glissa sur son corps et il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en se rendant compte qu'il était complètement…

Nu.

_Quoi ?!_

Il se rappelait avoir bu plus que de raison pour gagner ce concours débile, et puis il avait utilisé son cosmos pour revenir au Temple en compagnie de Loki…

Voilà son erreur :  _il avait utilisé son cosmos._ Tous les Chevaliers qui buvaient de temps en temps le savaient : il ne fallait jamais enflammer son cosmos en ayant une grande quantité d'alcool dans le sang à moins d'avoir un lit à portée, car il se produisait alors une étrange réaction qui multipliait les effets de la boisson – d'où une déconnexion quasi-immédiate du cerveau du sujet. Et une gueule de bois phénoménale au réveil.

Ce qui ne lui disait pas  _comment_ il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, et sans vêtements. Il était facile de deviner que c'était l'Autre qui l'avait déshabillé et couché, ce qui amenait la question suivante, accompagnée d'une sueur froide : qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait  _d'autre ?_

Une violente nausée qui n'était pas seulement due à l'alcool le prit, et il tituba jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre ce qui restait dans son estomac – c'est à dire pas grand chose. Écœuré par le goût de bile dans sa bouche et plus encore par lui-même, il se recroquevilla contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

– Kanon ? Ça ne va pas ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se tassa encore plus sur lui-même et s'écria :

– Ne t'approche pas ! Je… je suis malade. C'est peut-être contagieux…

Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et le forcèrent à se lever. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût – et pourtant, ce n'était que Saga…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis patraque. Je ne crois pas que je risque grand-chose… Allez viens, il faut manger quelque chose.

Tremblant toujours autant, Kanon se laissa guider vers la cuisine tout en évitant le plus possible le regard de son frère. Heureusement, Saga semblait concentré sur le chemin à suivre et ne lui prêtait guère d'attention. L'ex-Marina se laissa tomber sur une chaise et jeta un regard autour de lui – plus une seule trace de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et pourtant…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi Loki s'en prenait-il à lui ? La réponse à cette question était évidente, et l'Autre le lui avait lui-même dit :  _parce que Saga l'aimait._

Mais…

L'amour de son frère valait-il toutes ces souffrances ?

Il eut envie de se gifler. L'amour de Saga valait  _plus que tout_ pour lui, et cela, Loki le savait.

Il savait que Kanon ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger son jumeau.

Et il en jouait. Il s'en délectait. Il s'amusait à trouver le moyen le plus efficace de le torturer, lui.

Simplement parce que Saga l'aimait.

– Café ? s'enquit légèrement l'aîné, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de l'état mental de son frère.

Puisque  _justement_ , il n'en savait rien. Et s'il y avait eu une divinité de l'aveuglement dans le panthéon grec – ou ailleurs – Kanon l'aurait priée ardemment pour que cet état de fait dure éternellement.

– Moui, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains et ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Noir, s'il te plait.

– Ho là… Ça ne va pas bien du tout, toi, observa son aîné.

Lui-même souffrait d'une migraine carabinée et était sujet à de légères nausées, mais son frère semblait vraiment mal en point. Il le servit, puis remplit son propre bol de café et beurra une tartine, qu'il proposa à son jumeau. Celui-ci l'accepta en silence et la mâchonna d'un air lugubre, les yeux fixés sur son bol.

Du fait de leur constitution physique exceptionnelle, il était fort rare que les Chevaliers d'Athéna tombassent malades. D'autre part, l'ex-Marina avait toujours détesté être affaibli, aussi Saga ne s'étonna-t-il pas de l'humeur maussade de son jumeau. Toutefois, il était quand même surprenant qu'ils soient patraques tous les deux en même temps…

– Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? demanda-t-il.

Kanon leva brusquement la tête et grimaça quand sa migraine martela plus fort derrière son front.

– Quoi donc ? marmonna-t-il.

– Que nous soyons tous les deux malades.

L'aîné crut voir son frère pâlir légèrement, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit :

– J'ai dû attraper un virus et puis te le passer…

Saga rit doucement et avala une gorgée de café qui réchauffa agréablement son estomac malmené.

– Il a eu de la chance de ne pas être ratatiné par tout l'alcool que tu as bu il y a quelques jours… fit-il, retournant sans le savoir le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers termina son bol et se leva lentement en disant sombrement :

– Je retourne me coucher.

– Je crois que je vais faire pareil. Et je vais faire savoir aux autres qu'on ne descendra pas s'entraîner ce matin.

Kanon acquiesça et disparut dans le couloir.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et se laissa glisser à terre. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, incapable d'empêcher son corps de trembler violemment. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et mordit son avant-bras pour étouffer le hurlement qui suivit.

Des images abjectes passaient devant ses yeux grand ouverts comme il ne cessait d'imaginer ce que l'Autre avait pu lui infliger alors qu'il était inconscient, et la migraine martelait sans pitié à l'intérieur de son crâne meurtri. Sa poitrine se convulsait spasmodiquement, secouée de sanglots silencieux, sans larmes. Il s'était dit qu'il y arriverait, qu'il parviendrait à supporter tout ce que Loki pourrait lui faire. Il s'était dit qu'il serait fort, juste pour Saga, mais à quoi cela servait-il s'il n'arrivait plus à regarder son frère en face ?

Et puis viendrait le jour fatidique où son aîné apprendrait la vérité…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'empêcher la réalité de l'atteindre, en vain.

Il était fatigué… tellement fatigué… il voulait juste oublier…

Tout oublier.

 

 

_Le noir._

_Un noir d'encre, absolu, infini._

_Une caresse._

_Douce, légère, sur sa peau nue… électrisante._

_Une autre. Encore une autre, et encore une. De plus en plus appuyées, de plus en plus marquées._

_Un gémissement, le sien. Un frisson, qui parcourut son corps. Les mains encore, sans relâche, sans trêve, plus audacieuses à chaque instant._

_Un souffle à son oreille._

_Une voix, connue – mais peu importait à qui elle appartenait. Elle apportait le plaisir, le frisson, et ces mains inlassables qui traçaient des sillons de feu sur sa peau avide, ces bras si forts qui l'enlaçaient comme pour le protéger, comme pour empêcher la réalité de l'atteindre._

_Cette voix, si douce, presque… aimante ?_

_Mais pas tout à fait._

_Mais peu importait. Seul importait le plaisir, et ces mains, ces mains si tendres… Ces mains qui caressaient, effleuraient, jouaient… qui trouvaient les endroits les plus sensibles de son épiderme et s'en servaient pour lui ôter toute raison._

_Et toujours l'obscurité, veloutée, soyeuse. Douce, comme le corps qui était à présent collé derrière le sien, comme cette bouche qui déposait des baisers humides le long de son cou, puis sur son épaule, alors que les mains continuaient leur exploration, leur quête…_

_Aaah…_

_Un bourgeon de chair roulé entre des doigts habiles, et tout à coup l'obscurité se réchauffe… devient brûlante à mesure que cette main remonte le long de sa cuisse…_

_Jusqu'à…_

_Hngh._

_Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son cri, et la voix rit doucement à son oreille, lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir._

_Ici, il était libre._

_Car ici…_

_Ici, c'était son rêve. C'était son monde. Et personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes, personne ne lui brandirait la barrière de la moralité sous le nez. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner ?_

_Au plaisir…_

_La main s'était emparée de la partie la plus sensible de son corps, et le plaisir fusait, courait en torrent de feu liquide dans ses veines, comme l'autre main courait sur sa peau embrasée. Il n'était plus que sensations, une langue qui jouait avec le lobe de son oreille, la chaleur de ce corps pressé contre lui, et la voix qui l'encourageait, qui le poussait à se laisser aller…_

_Pourquoi aurait-il résisté ? C'était tellement fort, le plaisir aveuglant même s'il n'y avait rien à voir dans cette moite obscurité…_

_Ses cheveux furent repoussés sur son épaule en une lourde vague ruisselante, et des baisers se posèrent sur sa nuque découverte, le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins, puis en chemin inverse ; l'autre main s'insinua entre ses fesses et il sentit un doigt humide caresser tendrement le cercle de son intimité._

_Hnaaa… ah… aaah…_

_Le rythme qui le rendait fou accéléra encore, devint frénétique, et cela, ajouté à ce doigt qui s'introduisait doucement en lui pour se retirer presque aussitôt, encore et encore, balaya les derniers vestiges de sa raison._

_Soudain, le plaisir explosa, et il hurla sous la colossale jouissance qui s'empara de lui._

_Il tomba à genoux, étourdi, encore tremblant de plaisir ; l'autre l'accompagna dans sa chute, s'agenouillant derrière lui sans cesser ses douces caresses. Il s'appuya sur ses mains, tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière, sentant ce souffle brûlant qui le faisait frissonner d'anticipation. Car ce n'était pas terminé, comme le prouvaient les doigts qui recommençaient à explorer sa peau, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas eu assez, avides de redécouvrir les endroits qui le faisaient gémir et ceux qui le faisaient crier, les gestes qui lui ôtaient toute force et ceux qui l'électrisaient._

_Oui ! Oh oui, là, c'était là où il voulait ramener ces doigts. Il se cambra à leur rencontre, s'empala de lui-même sur eux, désirant de toutes ses forces retrouver cette douce brûlure, cette sensation si intense qu'il en haletait d'impatience._

_Et peu importait que sa position soit une posture de soumission, peu importait que l'autre se dresse soudain derrière lui, dominateur. Peu importait, du moment qu'il lui apportait le plaisir._

_Le plaisir, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Le premier coup de reins fut violent, invasion brutale, envoyant des étincelles aveuglantes danser devant ses yeux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de volupté mêlées tandis qu'au-dessus de lui résonnait un râle éloquent. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais l'obscurité lui masquait les traits de l'autre – qui s'était immobilisé et semblait attendre…_

_Quoi donc ?_

_Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de protester ; mais à cet instant, ce qui était en lui entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, ôtant toute pensée de son esprit._

_Le plaisir, c'était tout ce qui comptait…_

_Et le plaisir, justement, affluait à nouveau dans son corps à chaque coup de reins, vagues de plus en plus fortes qui le submergeaient tout entier, lui coupaient le souffle, ruisselaient en rivières de larmes sur ses joues. L'autre se pencha sur lui, mordilla son flanc, sans briser le rythme lancinant qui les unissait._

_Et puis soudain, il se retira complètement, laissant son amant – sa victime ? – avec une effroyable impression de vide, de solitude. Celui-ci gémit, frustré, mais des bras l'entourèrent, le retournèrent – l'allongèrent sur le dos. Un corps brûlant le couvrit, des mèches soyeuses l'effleurèrent, des mains ardentes lui écartèrent les jambes, et puis l'invasion tant désirée reprit. Mais cette-fois-ci, elle était double, car une langue taquine s'était frayé un chemin dans sa bouche à la recherche d'une compagne. Yeux fermés, en aveugle, il put enfin poser ses mains sur celui qui lui donnait tellement de plaisir. Pour peut-être… lui en offrir un peu à son tour ?_

_Le baiser cessa et la bouche s'approcha de son oreille pour l'encourager, gémir, haleter. La main s'empara d'une des siennes, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, alors que le rythme accélérait à nouveau, encore et encore, les entraînant tous deux vers des sommets inaccessibles et pourtant à leur portée, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble._

_Un éclair de jouissance pure les foudroya au même moment, leurs corps s'arquèrent et tressautèrent à l'unisson, et le même cri fut arraché de leurs gorges._

_Le poids de son amant retomba sur lui l'instant d'après, et Kanon resta immobile, les sens encore embrumés de plaisir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Savourant l'odeur âpre de leurs ébats, le doux voile de la longue chevelure qui les couvrait tous deux._

_L'obscurité les enveloppait toujours, pourtant lorsque l'autre se redressa, il vit son visage._

_Son sourire._

_Ses cheveux couleur de cendre._

_Ses yeux… étincelants et… obscurs…_

_Oh, non._

_**Athéna, aidez-moi…** _

 

 

Kanon s'éveilla en sursaut, baigné de sueur et encore tremblant. Il était à terre, à l'endroit même où il avait dû s'assoupir, recroquevillé contre la porte de sa chambre. Il porta ses mains à son visage et s'aperçut qu'il était trempé de larmes ; la douloureuse pulsation entre ses jambes lui apprit que son corps avait apprécié ce cauchemar plus que de raison.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce rêve ? Ne souffrait-il pas suffisamment lorsqu'il était éveillé ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Si Saga le trouvait dans cet état-là…

_Saga._

Le regard perdu de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se fit plus dur. Il ne fallait pas que son frère apprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Jamais.

Il se releva, s'appuya contre la porte en attendant que son vertige se dissipe, puis sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de son jumeau en se répétant cette résolution.

Protéger Saga… le protéger de cette souffrance, de cette torture…

Faire que cela n'arrive jamais. Se débarrasser de cet être diabolique qui leur avait fait tant de mal, qui était la cause de tous leurs maux, passés et à venir…

Mettre un terme à cette menace, à cette situation insupportable.

Kanon entra dans la pièce où son frère, ignorant tout des pensées qui le tourmentaient, dormait tranquillement, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au gré de son souffle régulier.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers serra les poings. Tout était calme, trompeur. Son jumeau souriait légèrement dans son sommeil, mais s'il savait…

S'il savait…

Ce si doux sourire disparaîtrait, remplacé par un masque de souffrance ; et cela, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Alors qu'il y avait un moyen très simple d'éviter que cela n'arrive.

Il prit un coussin et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était la meilleure solution. La  _seule_ solution.

Pourquoi alors ses muscles refusaient-ils de bouger ? Il rassembla son courage et posa le coussin sur le visage de son frère.

Et il appuya.

Son aîné secoua la tête, commença à se réveiller, cependant Kanon tenait bon, empêchant l'air d'arriver dans les poumons de son jumeau.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Saga. Je te rejoins dans un instant._

Le Gémeau se débattait à présent, tentant de se débarrasser de cet obstacle qui bloquait sa respiration.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'ex-Marina, troublant sa vision, mais il serra les dents et continua d'appuyer.

_Pardonne-moi, Saga… pardonne-moi… Tu es trop important pour moi… Je ne peux… pas… te laisser comme ça…_

– Kanon ! Non !

Quelqu'un l'empoigna, le tira en arrière, l'empêchant d'accomplir sa tâche. Il trébucha, tomba, et leva la tête pour voir qui l'avait arrêté, qui ne voulait pas qu'il libère Saga.

Debout devant lui, Shaka le fixait de ses yeux bleus, brillants de colère et d'inquiétude, et sondait son cosmos à la recherche d'une explication, d'une raison.

Un instant passa, puis le regard du Chevalier de la Vierge s'adoucit. Il s'approcha de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule tremblante.

– Ce n'est pas la solution, Kanon.

Celui-ci, les yeux fous, s'écria :

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Moi, je sais. C'est le seul moyen, tu ne comprends pas ? Alhena me l'a dit ! Alhena savait… elle savait…

De lourds sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine, l'empêchant de parler. Shaka le prit dans ses bras, le berça doucement, lui caressa les cheveux. Visiblement, l'ex-Marina était en état de choc, mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en vienne à cette extrémité ?

– Chuuut… calme-toi, murmura le Chevalier de la Vierge. Tuer Saga n'est pas la solution, tu le sais.

– Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! sanglota Kanon, désespéré. Je ne voulais pas… je voulais juste… le libérer… juste le libérer…

– Le libérer de quoi ? s'enquit doucement Shaka, tout en redoutant la réponse.

– De moi.

Les deux Chevaliers se tournèrent vivement vers la source de la nouvelle voix, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers eut un mouvement de recul.

Nonchalamment assis sur le lit, Loki les considérait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses yeux obscurs se fixèrent sur le Chevalier de la Vierge, et il dit :

– Tu n'es pas surpris.

– J'avais senti ton retour… dans l'aura de Saga.

L'Autre fronça les sourcils.

– Impossible. Mon cosmos est indétectable.

– Pas pour moi, contra Shaka.

– Ah, c'est vrai que tu as l'habitude d'espionner les cosmos des gens, pas vrai, Shaka ? répliqua Loki, acide. Mais dis-moi : si tu es si fort, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas senti l'aura de ton bien-aimé Saga durant toutes ces années ? Il était pourtant là, juste sous ton nez…

Le Chevalier détourna les yeux et serra les poings. L'Autre avait touché un point sensible. Il s'en était quelque peu douté, mais avait rapidement écarté cette hypothèse qui ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il savait de Saga.

Évidemment, à l'époque, il ignorait tout du dédoublement de personnalité du Chevalier des Gémeaux…

– Ah… si tu savais à quel point il a souffert lors de la Bataille d'Hadès, continua Loki. Devoir te tuer… toi entre tous… Ça lui a brisé le cœur.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? gronda Shaka, qui commençait à perdre son calme légendaire. Tu n'étais pas là !

– Mais j'ai accès à ses souvenirs, répondit l'Autre avec un sourire inquiétant. Sais-tu qu'il y repense à chaque fois qu'il te voit ? Une vraie torture…

– LA FERME !! s'écria soudain Kanon, qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Un seul jouet ne te suffit donc pas ? Combien de personnes vas-tu faire souffrir encore ?

– Autant que possible, fit Loki en se tournant vers lui, son sourire s'élargissant en un rictus carnassier. Je ne vais pas me priver d'un de mes rares petits plaisirs…

En un instant, le Dragon des Mers fut sur lui, ses doigts se refermant dangereusement sur la gorge de l'Autre.

– Tu as de la chance d'être dans le corps de mon frère, dit-il d'une voix basse, chargée de menaces.

– Calme-toi, Kanon, l'avertit le Chevalier de la Vierge tout en se préparant à intervenir.

– Tu ne veux plus nous tuer ? s'enquit Loki, l'air soudain fataliste – et…  _attristé ?_ Allons, Kanon, un peu de courage. C'est facile…

Il avait posé ses mains sur celles de l'ex-Marina et pressait doucement, l'incitant à resserrer sa prise. Le Gémeau le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

– Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-il en reculant. Ne t'approche pas de moi…

Shaka haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Kanon réagir ainsi. Il avait l'air presque… effrayé. Que s'était-il donc passé entre ces deux-là ?

Quant à l'Autre, il éclata de rire.

– Quelle véhémence ! Que t'arrive-t-il, Kanon ? Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? Réveil difficile, peut-être ?

– Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, grogna l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

Loki semblait sincèrement interloqué.

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, néanmoins intéressé.

– NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT ! vociféra Kanon, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Mais l'Autre se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gémissement.

– Non ! Pas  _encore !_ Quand cesseras-tu de me pourrir l'existence, Saga ?!

– On se demande qui pourrit le plus l'existence de l'autre, marmonna l'ex-Marina, sarcastique, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de Loki.

Cependant Kanon était en train de sortir de la pièce, accompagné de Shaka, et ne lui prêtait guère d'attention. Une nouvelle vague de douleur transperça le crâne de l'Autre et il tituba jusqu'au lit, contraint et forcé de rendre son corps à Saga, maudissant son autre Lui pour ses interventions inconscientes mais néanmoins inopportunes.

Pourrait-il jamais s'en libérer ?

 

 

– Kanon, que s'est-il passé ?

Ils s'étaient repliés dans la chambre de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Celui-ci se passa les mains sur le visage, tête basse, son cosmos formant un bloc impénétrable.

_Calme-toi, se disait-il, ne pense plus à rien… oublie ce que tu as failli faire… bloque tout…_

– Kanon ? Tu m'entends ?

Shaka posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tentant de lui apporter un peu de soutien et se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Kanon se tourna enfin vers lui et le Chevalier de la Vierge fut choqué par la souffrance qu'il vit dans les prunelles turquoise. Le Dragon des Mers était parvenu à blinder son aura, à se composer un visage neutre et à relâcher la tension de ses épaules, mais ses yeux le trahissaient.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de masquer tes émotions, dit Shaka, son cosmos chaleureux et plein de compassion tentant d'atteindre celui de l'ex-Marina. Je peux t'aider.

Kanon repoussa doucement l'aura dorée qui voulait l'apaiser et secoua la tête.

– Non, Shaka. Tu ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas de partager…  _ça_ avec toi. C'est trop…

Incapable de trouver les termes pour exprimer sa pensée, il ne termina pas sa phrase et se détourna.

_Si tu savais,_ continua-t-il en pensée,  _tu ne me regarderais pas avec tant de compassion… Tu me fixerais, muet d'horreur, tes traits figés en une grimace de dégoût… et tu regarderais Saga avec la même expression… peu m'importe qu'on me méprise, mais mon frère ne comprendrait pas… car il ne sait pas…_

Il serra les poings et le Chevalier de la Vierge perçut sa souffrance dans son cosmos, malgré sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître.

– Tu n'es pas seul, murmura Shaka, bouleversé par cette douleur cachée, si intense qu'elle lui donnait la nausée – même si ce n'était pas lui qui la ressentait.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers éclata d'un rire amer.

– Tu crois ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui reste éveillé chaque nuit en attendant qu'il arrive ! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a demandé de… de le  _distraire !_ Ce n'est pas toi qui te ballades avec un épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête en sachant qu'au moindre faux pas, les conséquences… Ce n'est pas toi… qui doit faire bonne figure… tous les jours, face à Saga… comme si de rien n'était… Ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut… qu'il veut…

Dominer.

Briser.

Détruire.

Asservir… Comme dans le rêve.

Quand Loki l'avait touché alors qu'il se demandait si oui ou non, il allait réellement l'étrangler, quand les mains de l'Autre s'étaient posées sur les siennes, presque caressantes, il avait pris peur. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il pourrait… qu'il pourrait…

Trouver entre les bras de ce démon un plaisir coupable, impie… et absolument divin.

– Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou, marmonna-t-il.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge s'approcha et dit doucement :

– Kanon, laisse-moi t'aider.

– Tu ne peux rien pour moi. (Il s'assit sur son lit, se sentant soudain vidé de toute force.) Tu ferais mieux de partir…

– Il s'agit de Saga, tu ne crois pas que ça me concerne aussi ?! fit Shaka avec véhémence, s'agenouillant en face de lui. Kanon, ne t'enferme pas ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Je comprends ta réticence, mais je suis là ! (Il prit le visage de l'ex-Marina entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.) Laisse-moi porter ce fardeau avec toi…

Kanon secoua faiblement la tête pour se libérer, mais finit par abandonner et posa son front sur l'épaule du Chevalier de la Vierge, cherchant un soutien, un appui… n'importe quoi. Les bras du jeune homme blond l'entourèrent, réconfortants. C'était tellement tentant de se reposer un instant sur cette épaule solide et compatissante, de soulager sa peine… mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne  _devait_ pas. Pourquoi alors les larmes lui venaient-elles aux yeux ? Pourquoi ses doigts s'accrochaient-ils à l'étoffe souple de la toge de Shaka ? Il serra les dents, mais ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix brisée :

– J'en ai assez… Shaka, je n'en peux plus… Et le pire, c'est qu'il finira par le découvrir…

– Il y a des chances, oui.

Surpris, ils se tournèrent vers la porte et y virent Saga, blême, les poings serrés. Le Chevalier de la Vierge s'écarta de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, cherchant comment expliquer la situation, mais le Gémeau le devança, son regard peiné et incrédule passant de l'un à l'autre :

– Alors c'était ça ? Ce que tu me cachais, Kanon, c'était ça ? Vous deux…

L'ex-Marina ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Shaka l'interrompit fermement :

– Oui, c'est ça.

Il se releva, ignorant le regard à la fois furieux et atterré que lui adressa l'ex-Marina, et se rapprocha de lui.

– Pourquoi… (Saga ferma les yeux un instant, inspira profondément et les rouvrit.) Pourquoi me l'avez-vous caché ?

Un moment de silence passa, puis ce fut Kanon qui répondit d'une voix blanche :

– On… ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Saga…

L'aîné leva une main impérieuse pour le faire taire.

– Je suis un grand garçon, Kanon. Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, et je l'aurai accepté. Tu crois que c'est agréable de l'apprendre comme ça ?

Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête : le comportement étrange de Kanon ces derniers jours, et cette crise de larmes, la veille… comme s'il avait besoin de s'excuser, mais que rien ne voulait sortir… Encore à présent, en voyant l'air torturé de son frère et celui – à peine plus à l'aise – de Shaka, il se dit qu'en effet, ils n'avaient certes pas voulu lui faire de mal. Finalement, il était soulagé que ce ne fût pas quelque chose de plus grave. Il en aurait presque ri, si son cœur n'avait été aussi meurtri.

Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde… ensemble…

Et lui à l'écart. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver pire. Le comble de l'ironie…

– Et depuis quand… ?

Une curiosité presque malsaine le poussait à poser des questions, à vouloir savoir à quel point il avait été trompé.

– Quelques jours, répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge, mais Saga entendit à peine la phrase.

Son cœur battait trop fort, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la main de Shaka qui cherchait celle de Kanon, de la main de Kanon qui s'accrochait à celle de Shaka comme à une bouée de sauvetage…

Cette main… pourquoi n'était-ce pas la sienne ?

Les battements de son cœur se muèrent en un roulement de tambour assourdissant, et tout devint noir autour de lui.


	8. Souffrance

Un claquement de mains, suivi d'un autre, encore et encore : Loki applaudissait.

– Bravo ! Non, franchement, bravo ! S'il y avait un Oscar du plus mauvais acteur, vous le remporteriez  _tous les deux !_ Comment cet imbécile a-t-il pu y croire une seule seconde ?

Un instant interdit, Kanon reprit ses esprits et grogna :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'Autre rit avec bonne humeur.

– Eh bien, figurez-vous que vous me l'avez tellement secoué, avec vos révélations à la noix, qu'il est tout simplement tombé dans les pommes.

– Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux Chevaliers.

– Refus de la réalité, vous connaissez ? "Lalala, je n'entends pas !!" chantonna-t-il en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles pour illustrer son explication.

Devant le regard médusé du… « pseudo-couple », il redevint sérieux.

– Honnêtement, vous auriez difficilement pu faire pire : son petit frère adoré dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime, fallait y penser. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillé d'aussi bonne humeur.

– On ne pouvait pas lui révéler que tu étais revenu, dit calmement Shaka. C'aurait été encore pire. On a dû improviser.

– Du grand art, approuva Loki, ironique. Vraiment.

– Je te signale, intervint Kanon, que s'il l'apprend, ton espérance de vie va se réduire comme peau de chagrin.

– Ah, mais je ne me plains pas ! La souffrance de ton frère est pour moi le plus doux des nectars, rien ne saurait l'égaler… ou presque.

Un petit sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres alors que l'ex-Marina lui adressait un regard d'avertissement lui signifiant de ne  _pas_ aller trop loin. Shaka, quant à lui, se demanda brièvement ce que Loki pourrait trouver de plus agréable, mais il se dit que pour une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'approfondir la question.

– Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, dit brusquement l'Autre, mais je le sens qui revient à lui, alors…

Il ferma les yeux ; ses cheveux commencèrent à retrouver leur couleur azurée et il s'effondra. Les deux Chevaliers se précipitèrent aux côtés de Saga, qui reprenait lentement conscience. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, dévoilant des prunelles bleues, hagardes. Puis la mémoire lui revint et il recula, ses yeux semblables à deux orbes sans fond, emplis de souffrance.

– Saga… commença Kanon en tentant de l'aider à se relever, mais son frère se dégagea.

– Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, fit l'aîné en se mettant debout. J'ai… besoin d'être seul.

Son regard se posa un instant sur Shaka, puis il se détourna et s'en fut vers la sortie du Temple.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait été son jumeau, et murmura :

– Je crois que Loki avait raison. On ne pouvait pas faire pire.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne répondit rien. Ces prunelles d'azur qu'il aimait tant, l'avaient regardé avec un tel désespoir, essayant de dissimuler l'amour qu'elles contenaient, que son cœur s'était brisé de douleur.

Il serra le poings. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à retrouver une vie normale, à entrevoir le bonheur ? Pourquoi les dieux s'acharnaient-ils ainsi sur les Gémeaux, et sur ceux qui leur étaient proches ?

C'était… inhumain. Il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait éprouver Kanon, englué dans ce piège, incapable de s'en dépêtrer. Et Saga…

Saga…

 

 

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux sortit du Temple et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait sur le Domaine Sacré, mais Saga ne vit rien de tout cela. Il s'approcha de la paroi rocheuse, appuya son front brûlant contre la pierre fraîche. Puis, avec un hurlement venu du fond de son être, il frappa le mur de son poing, s'y enfonçant profondément. La douleur n'était pas suffisante, alors il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir la main en sang.

Shaka… Kanon… Pourquoi ?

Shaka…

Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que… Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne s'était-il intéressé à lui que parce qu'il ressemblait à son frère ?

Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait pu ressentir Kanon, qui avait été considéré comme une copie de lui durant toutes ces années… Belle revanche…

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Comment avait-il pu espérer gagner l'affection de Shaka, alors que… alors que…

… alors qu'il l'avait tué ?

Pourquoi le Chevalier de la Vierge aurait-il aimé son meurtrier ? Il n'était pas digne d'un être aussi parfait…

Il se recroquevilla à l'ombre de la paroi à demi effondrée, cherchant à éviter ce soleil brillant qui éclairait ses crimes passés, les mettait en pleine lumière.

En fin de compte, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait… comme le lui avait rappelé le rêve de la nuit précédente. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à ces images qui le hantaient…

 

 

_Destruction… carnage… des flammes, partout… les corps de ses compagnons, déchiquetés, méconnaissables, parmi les colonnes effondrées et les ruines des Temples… Il errait au hasard, à la recherche d'un survivant… juste un… craignant de découvrir d'autres cadavres…_

_Et il avait vu… une chevelure blonde étalée au sol, comme les ailes d'un ange foudroyé en plein vol… la toge blanche rougie de sang, une plaie béante… les yeux bleus ouverts, le regard vide, éteint…_

_Et un peu plus loin, devant un miroir, un autre corps… des mèches turquoise se mêlant au liquide écarlate qui coulait, coulait sans fin…_

–  _Sa… ga…_

_Il se précipita aux côtés de son frère, le prit dans ses bras, le releva en position assise. Les prunelles aux reflets d'océan se fixèrent sur lui, brillant d'espoir._

–  _Saga… tu es… là… je le… savais… mon… frère…_

_Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer. Il se raidit, sa bouche laissa échapper un flot de sang et il regarda Saga de ses yeux agrandis de surprise et de douleur._

–  _Sa… ga… ?_

_Le Chevalier des Gémeaux baissa le regard et il vit…_

_A travers les larmes qui étaient en train d'emplir ses yeux, il vit…_

_Son propre poing, enfoncé jusqu'au poignet dans la poitrine de son frère. Il sentit le cœur de Kanon tressaillir dans sa main… puis s'immobiliser._

–  _NOOOOOON !!!!_

_Horrifié, il arracha son poing du corps sans vie de son jumeau et recula en chancelant. Puis il leva les yeux, et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Son reflet…_

_Au milieu d'un océan de mèches grises, ses propres yeux injectés de sang le fixaient._

 

 

Il s'était alors réveillé, et Kanon était à ses côtés, bien vivant. Il l'avait consolé… Mais Saga ne parvenait pas à oublier l'horreur, la souffrance… le regard que lui avait renvoyé le miroir…

L'Autre…

Non ! L'Autre avait été détruit ! Il était libre !  _Libre !_

Mais ce regard…

Ce malaise au fond de son âme…

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il secoua la tête avec véhémence, se raccrochant à cette certitude.

Il était... libre…

 

 

– Pfff… Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font, ces trois-là ? râla Deathmask, envoyant un caillou rouler du bout du pied.

– De quoi tu parles, Angelo ? s'enquit Milo, détournant le regard du centre de l'arène où s'affrontaient Aioros et Shura.

– Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Saga  _et_ Kanon tombent malades le même jour ?

– Bah si, répondit le Scorpion, mais ça peut arriver… en plus, ils habitent ensemble, ils ont dû se refiler un microbe…

– Et au fait, que fait Shaka ? Il est malade lui aussi ? intervint Aiolia.

– Il est passé voir comment ils allaient après avoir reçu le message de cosmos de Saga, expliqua Dokho.

A cet instant, Aphrodite pouffa.

– C'est pas drôle, Aphro, fit Deathmask.

– Oh si ! répondit le Poisson en essuyant précautionneusement une larme qui menaçait de faire couler son mascara. Essaie d'imaginer Shaka en tenue d'infirmière, pour voir…

Un instant de silence passa, puis tous les Chevaliers d'Or éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, presque : Shura et Aioros étaient absorbés par leur combat auquel plus personne ne prêtait attention, Mu se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant et Camus resta de marbre. Quoique… une ombre de sourire joua un instant sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux pétillèrent une fraction de seconde. Ces détails n'échappèrent pas à Milo, qui le gratifia d'un regard brûlant avant de se pencher vers lui pour murmurer :

– J'adore quand tu souris…

– Ho là ! s'exclama Dokho. Ça se réchauffe ! Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ?

Une légère rougeur teinta les joues pâles du Verseau, qui détourna les yeux. Le Scorpion eut un sourire provocant et répondit :

– C'est pas une mauvaise idée…

– Du calme, marmonna Camus, levant une main auréolée de cristaux de glace, ou c'est moi qui me charge de geler tes hormones,  _une bonne fois pour toutes._

Les épaules de Milo s'affaissèrent et, les larmes aux yeux, il déclama d'un ton mélodramatique :

– Pauvre de moi ! Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un glaçon pareil ?

– Parfume-le au citron et arrose-le de vodka, conseilla Aldébaran, très sérieux. Ça s'appelle un colonel, et c'est vachement bon.

– Ça va pas ?! s'écria le Verseau en se tournant vers le Taureau, effaré. Non mais t'es pas bien de lui donner des idées pareilles ?!

Le regard du Chevalier du Scorpion s'était fait lointain, un large sourire ravi – et un peu pervers – s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il imaginait le parti qu'il pourrait tirer d'une telle suggestion. Une baffe derrière la tête le fit redescendre sur terre, assortie d'une réplique tranchante de Camus :

– N'y pense même pas !

– Maieuh ! gémit Milo en se frottant le crâne. C'était une bonne idée…

– Miloooo…

– Bon, d'accord, je ne te transformerai pas en sorbet géant pour te léchouiller de partout. T'es content ?

– LA FERME ! s'écria le Français en se jetant sur lui pour le bâillonner, l'assommer, l'étrangler… en un mot : le faire taire.

– Dites, si vous vouliez prendre la relève, fallait le dire, intervint Shura.

Aioros et lui avaient terminé leur combat dans l'indifférence générale et regardaient le couple se chamailler, goguenards.

– Tsss… les histoires de cœur, c'est compliqué, ajouta le Sagittaire en croisant les bras. Chuis pas pressé de m'y mettre…

– Ah oui ? fit Aiolia, l'air taquin. Je croyais pourtant qu'elle te plaisait bien, cette petite novice… Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ?

– Qui ça ? Ellahyn ? Mais c'est une gamine ! protesta Aioros.

– Elle fait plus vieille que toi, objecta Aldébaran.

– C'est pas parce que j'ai gardé mon corps jeune que je dois tourner pédophile, grogna le Sagittaire, détournant la tête, les joues rouges. Je suis plus mûr que la plupart d'entre vous, je vous signale.

– C'est pas une référence, marmonna Camus en jetant un regard éloquent à Milo qui rigolait comme un bossu à côté de lui.

Aphrodite, quant à lui, s'était penché vers Mu, l'air inquiet.

– C'est de famille, l'hétérosexualité ?

Le Bélier haussa les épaules.

– On dirait bien, oui… Bah, chacun ses goûts, après tout…

– Mouais… Pfff, si jeune, quel gâchis…

– Quoi, Angelo ne te suffit plus ? s'enquit innocemment Mu, l’œil pétillant de malice.

– C'est pas ça… mais je pense à tous ces beaux éphèbes qui vendraient père et mère pour sortir avec un Chevalier d'Or…

Le Chevalier du Bélier éclata de rire.

– Là, je crois que tu rêves… et les filles, elles n'y ont pas droit ? C'est de la discrimination sexuelle, ça, tu sais !

Le Poisson leva un doigt doctoral.

– Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une fille. Tu peux me croire, j'en suis une dans l'âme, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

– Là, je suis d'accord, intervint Angelo, qui avait suivi discrètement la conversation. T'es vraiment insupportable quand tu fais ta mijaurée. Mais…

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et y glissa quelque chose que, dans le brouhaha ambiant, personne n'entendit. Et heureusement pour lui, sinon son image de marque déjà bien ébréchée en aurait pris un sacré coup…

 

 

Dans le Temple du Grand Pope, Shion était assis à son bureau, compulsant avec attention le dossier de la novice Kyrien. Tout ce qu'on savait d'elle, toutes les remarques de ses Maîtres, y était inscrit.

Un garde l'avait trouvée, errant non loin des limites du Domaine Sacré, et l'avait ramenée. Elle avait environ quatre ans à l'époque, et tout ce qu'on avait réussi à lui faire dire à propos d'elle-même était retranscrit en une seule et unique phrase :

_« Le Sanctuaire… il faut que j'aille au Sanctuaire. »_

En sa qualité de Grand Pope, Saga l'avait admise en tant qu'apprentie, et comme elle ne présentait aucune trace d'un cosmos actif, elle avait suivi l'entraînement d'un futur Chevalier de Bronze.

Puis venaient les annotations de ses Maîtres : _… élève dissipée, peu attentive, agitée…_

…  _un grand pouvoir potentiel, mais des difficultés à l'éveiller…_

…  _besoin très fort d'attirer l'attention, de faire ses preuves…_

…  _curiosité inextinguible, self-contrôle quasi-inexistant…_

Shion eut un petit sourire. Cette petite demoiselle lui rappelait fortement Kanon au même âge. Peut-être le fait de la confier à l'ex-Dragon des Mers serait-il bénéfique pour tous les deux…

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsque quelque chose le perturba. Fronçant les sourcils, il étendit son cosmos pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Juste à l'extérieur de la Maison des Gémeaux, l'aura de Saga brûlait faiblement, presque étouffée par la douleur colossale qu'il s'efforçait de faire taire. Et à l'intérieur du Temple, deux autres cosmos – Kanon et… Shaka ?! – étaient dans un état à peine meilleur.

Il avait senti, quelques temps auparavant, le message de Saga qui leur indiquait que lui et son jumeau étaient souffrants, mais là… La détresse psychologique qui transparaissait dans ces trois auras n'avait rien de commun avec une quelconque maladie. Saga était ravagé par un sentiment de trahison et d'amour bafoué, tandis que son frère souffrait du mal qu'il venait vraisemblablement d'infliger à son aîné, de même que Shaka. Tous deux présentaient en outre la même crainte cachée au fond de leurs cosmos, quasiment imperceptible, même si celle de Kanon était plus puissante.

Qu'était-il donc arrivé entre ces trois-là ?

Jusqu'à présent, Shion avait refusé d'accorder foi aux hypothèses farfelues d'Aphrodite, mais sinon, comment expliquer cela ?

Il repoussa au fond de son esprit la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il y avait peut-être une autre raison, et résista à l'envie de rappeler le Chevalier de la Balance pour se rassurer entre ses bras.

Il était le Grand Pope, que diable ! Il était tout de même capable de se débarrasser tout seul de ce frisson d'appréhension qui courait le long de son échine… Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Bon sang, il commençait à se faire trop vieux pour s'occuper de cette bande de gamins et de leurs histoires de cœur…

Trois coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

– Entrez ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Un garde apparut, fit une profonde révérence et dit :

– Monseigneur, le Chevalier Rena de l'Horloge est revenue de mission et souhaite vous faire son rapport.

– Bien, fais-la entrer.

Le garde s'effaça pour laisser place à une femme vêtue d'une armure bleutée. Grande et fière, elle avait été une des premières à briser son masque lorsqu'Athéna avait aboli cette règle stupide pour les femmes-Chevaliers. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, son teint pâle et ses yeux d'un brun profond et glacial, elle était d'une beauté altière, et cachait ce qu'elle possédait de douceur et de bonté derrière cette façade peu amène. Mais c'était un excellent professeur, et nombre de ses élèves avaient atteint le grade de Chevalier.

Elle entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla devant le bureau où siégeait Shion.

– Monseigneur, dit-elle de sa voix grave et assurée. Ma mission s'est déroulée sans incident et je viens vous remettre mon compte-rendu.

– Tu peux te relever, Rena de l'Horloge.

La jeune femme obtempéra, et le cadran horaire qu'elle portait sur le cœur étincela. Elle donna à son supérieur le dossier qu'elle avait à la main et se préparait à sortir lorsque la voix du Grand Pope la retint.

– Attends. Tu comptes parmi tes élèves la novice Kyrien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Monseigneur... A-t-elle enfreint les règles en mon absence ?

La spontanéité de cette question et le petit soupir qui l'avait précédée indiquèrent à Shion que ce n'était pas la première fois, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

– Elle a participé à la démonstration, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Rena fronça les sourcils et s'inclina.

– Soyez assuré que cela ne se reproduira plus, Monseigneur. Elle sera sévèrement punie…

– Inutile, cela a déjà été fait, l'interrompit l'Atlante en levant une main apaisante. Mais à cette occasion, elle a fait montre d'un pouvoir exceptionnel – quoique mal maîtrisé. Qu'as-tu à me dire là-dessus ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

– Il est vrai qu'elle a commencé à développer un cosmos remarquable il y a quelque temps. Je comptais m'occuper d'elle à mon retour, mais… (Elle hésita, et Shion vit que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait énormément.) A vrai dire, Monseigneur, je crains de ne pas être assez expérimentée pour l'aider à tirer le maximum de son pouvoir. Peut-être, un Chevalier d'Or…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, quêtant l'approbation du Grand Pope, qui hocha la tête.

– C'est ce que je pensais également. Les Chevaliers des Gémeaux ont accepté de prendre Kyrien en apprentissage…

En disant cela, il se demanda si les jumeaux seraient vraiment en état d'assumer cette charge, mais il repoussa cette question. Ils s'étaient engagés. Un Chevalier faisait son devoir, quel que soit son état d'esprit, et ce n'était pas parce que les Guerres Saintes semblaient terminées qu'il fallait se ramollir. De plus, il se rappela l'aura rayonnante de la fillette… il serait cruel de détruire ses espoirs.

Il sentit dans le cosmos de Rena que celle-ci était soulagée, et heureuse pour son élève. Il lui adressa un sourire et la renvoya, tentant de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision…

 

 

Aldébaran entra dans son Temple, pestant contre Milo qui, comme d'habitude, avait énervé Camus – d'où les cristaux de glace frôlant le zéro absolu qui couvraient son bras gauche.

Bah, il n'en voulait pas vraiment au Verseau, il en avait connues d'autres… mais quand même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu et qu'il avait ensuite bêtement accepté le défi du Français furieux, que…

…

Bon, bref. Du coup, son entraînement avait été quelque peu écourté.

Il farfouilla dans un placard à la recherche d'un bandage pour éviter que son bras ne tombe en miettes au moindre choc – ça serait embêtant – en attendant qu'il dégèle.

Tout en bataillant avec une minuscule épingle à nourrice pour fixer cette satanée bande qui ne voulait pas rester en place, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa Maison dans l'intention de rendre visite aux Gémeaux qui – paraissait-il – étaient souffrants. Il sortit et se mit à grimper l'escalier, toujours occupé avec son bras. Il parvint enfin à faire tenir l'épingle, leva le nez et aperçut une silhouette tassée dans l'ombre au pied du mur. Simultanément, il fut frappé par l'aura douloureuse qui émanait de cette personne, et ce fut d'une voix incrédule qu'il s'écria :

– S… Saga !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ce dernier, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, sursauta et se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même, passant ses mains sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Puis il se tourna vers le Chevalier du Taureau et lui adressa un sourire tout sauf convaincant.

– Aldébaran ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'est pas à l'entraînement ?

Le Brésilien ignora cette pitoyable tentative pour détourner la conversation et considéra les yeux rougis, les traits tirés du Gémeau.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit-il à nouveau.

– Rien, rien, fit Saga avec un vague signe de la main. En tous cas, rien de grave.

– Tu veux rire ?! s'exclama Aldébaran. Saga, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là !!

Le Gémeau détourna le regard et garda le silence.

– Bon, ajouta le Taureau, conciliant, ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires… Mais ça a quelque chose à voir avec Kanon, pas vrai ?

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, il soupira.

– Écoute… quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as besoin de parler… je suis là, d'accord ?

Saga eut un sourire un peu plus sincère et répondit enfin :

– Merci, Aldé… Mais honnêtement, je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour moi.

Le géant haussa les épaules avec bonhomie.

– Bah, on sait jamais.

– Tu as raison. Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

– Ah, ça… disons que j'ai… attisé une dispute de couple, et que du coup, je me suis fait un peu refroidir, expliqua Aldébaran en observant les volutes de vapeur qui, sous le soleil, émanaient de son bras congelé à travers la bande de tissu.

Saga éclata de rire.

– Camus est un peu chatouilleux sur certains sujets.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Aldébaran. Pourtant, je n'ai fait qu'une petite suggestion de rien du tout…

Et il raconta, avec force détails et mimiques, la scène qui s'était déroulée à l'entraînement. Puis il prit congé, heureux d'avoir allégé l'humeur sombre du Gémeau.

Celui-ci le regarda partir et, avec un soupir, se tourna vers son propre Temple. Sondant les lieux, il constata avec un certain soulagement que Shaka s'était éclipsé. Tant mieux, il n'était pas prêt à les affronter tous les deux ensemble. Refoulant la vague d'amertume qui s'apprêtait à l'envahir, il pénétra dans la Maison.

Kanon était dans la cuisine, s'affairant à préparer le repas – il était presque midi. Lorsque son frère pénétra dans la pièce, il se tourna vivement vers lui et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, mais Saga leva une main pour le faire taire.

– Kanon, écoute-moi. Je… (Il déglutit avec peine et força les mots à sortir de sa gorge serrée.) Je suis heureux pour Shaka et toi. Et même si j'ai réagi un peu brusquement… donne-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, d'accord ?

Les yeux turquoise de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'emplirent de larmes et il tomba dans les bras de son jumeau.

– Saga… !

L'aîné caressa les cheveux de son frère avec tendresse. Comment pourrait-il jamais lui en vouloir ? Certes, il était blessé ; certes, son cœur était en lambeaux… mais il aimait son jumeau, et Shaka… alors oui, il était heureux pour eux, et même si ce bonheur était teinté d'amertume, elle s'effacerait avec le temps. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

– Allons, Kanon, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps qui tremblait dans ses bras, tu es mon frère. Quoi que tu fasse, je t'aimerai toujours…

– Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, dit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, le visage enfoui dans les mèches d'azur. Je voulais que tu sois heureux pour toujours… Saga…

Le Gémeau eut un sourire triste.

– Ton bonheur suffit au mien, répondit-il, inconscient de la dague qu'il plantait dans le cœur de son jumeau. Alors sois heureux, Kanon. Sois heureux pour nous deux.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers releva la tête, croisa le regard doux-amer de Saga, et hocha la tête, plus que jamais résolu à sauvegarder les quelques bribes de bonheur qu'ils possédaient encore… le plus longtemps possible.

Le visage de l'aîné changea d'expression et il fronça le nez :

– Kanon… Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le…

– BRÛLÉ !!! Mes côtelettes !

L'ex-Marina s'arracha des bras de son frère et se précipita vers la cuisinière dans l'espoir de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être… c'est à dire, pas grand-chose. Mais le rire de Saga qui résonna dans la cuisine valait bien toutes les côtelettes du monde.


	9. Blessures

Kanon descendit d'un pas léger les escaliers menant aux terrains d'entraînement des novices.

Il venait du Temple du Grand Pope ; après l'entraînement matinal, Shion les avait convoqués, lui et son frère, à propos de la petite Kyrien. L'Atlante leur avait tendu à chacun un exemplaire du dossier de la jeune fille et ils s'étaient absorbés dans la lecture des quelques pages.

Relevant le nez en premier, Saga avait lâché :

– Tiens, c'est étrange, cette fillette me rappelle quelqu'un.

– Ah, toi aussi ? avait répondu le Pope avec un grand sourire et un regard en coin en direction de Kanon.

– N'importe quoi ! avait protesté l'intéressé. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça...

– Ah oui, ça ne colle pas tout à fait, avait admis l'aîné alors que Shion éclatait de rire. Il manque la phrase « fait preuve d'une totale mauvaise foi », dans les annotations.

– Oui, bon, avait grommelé l'ex-Dragon des Mers, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

– A la lueur de cette remarque tout à fait pertinente, avait déclaré l'Atlante d'un ton solennel, je suggère donc que ce soit toi, Kanon, qui t'occupes de son entraînement. Saga agira en tant qu'observateur extérieur et conseiller. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord, avait approuvé Saga.

Kanon avait acquiescé, cachant sa joie. La lecture du dossier avait tiraillé sa corde sensible ; il était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de la fillette, et soulagé qu'on lui fasse confiance en tant que Maître, même s'il était convaincu que Saga aurait fait un bien meilleur instructeur.

Il arriva au bas des marches, pénétra dans l'arène et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Aiolia qui, totalement absorbé par ce qui se passait en contrebas, ne lui prêta aucune attention. Kanon suivit son regard et tomba – ô surprise ! – sur la silhouette harmonieuse du Chevalier de l'Aigle. Étouffant un petit rire, il passa une main devant le visage de son ami, interrompant sa rêverie.

– La Terre appelle Aiolia ! Aiolia, me recevez-vous ?

– Hmmoui, quoi ? marmonna le Lion sans détourner le regard.

– Ça t'arrive d'atterrir de temps en temps ? le taquina l'ex-Marina.

– Bien sûr que oui, répondit Aiolia avec un vague geste de la main. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je viens récupérer mon élève.

Le Chevalier du Lion s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de sa dulcinée pour fixer Kanon avec des yeux ronds.

– Ta quoi ? (Son visage s'éclaira.) Ah oui, cette fillette que tu as sauvée lors de la démonstration… C'est Rena qui l'entraîne, si je ne m'abuse. Elles sont là-bas.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers acquiesça, et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille mordre la poussière, malmenée par une adversaire plus grande et visiblement plus expérimentée qu'elle, sous le regard attentif du Chevalier de l'Horloge. Soulagé, il remarqua que Rena empêchait la gagnante de s'acharner sur sa victime, la tançant vertement lorsqu'elle fit mine d'ignorer ses ordres. Décidant que c'était à lui d'entrer en scène, il se leva et descendit rejoindre le groupe.

Rena le vit arriver et s'inclina vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

– Kanon des Gémeaux, l'accueillit-elle.

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et entendit les murmures mêlés de gloussements des novices. Le Chevalier de l'Horloge se tourna vers le groupe et fit signe à Kyrien d'avancer.

– Ton nouveau Maître est venu te chercher. Viens.

La jeune fille s'avança, tête basse, timide. Le Gémeau réprima un sourire ; même sans voir son visage, il savait qu'elle était impressionnée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, luttant visiblement contre l'envie de se sauver à toutes jambes. Lui faisait-il si peur que cela ?

– Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix posée, l'entraînant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Il jeta un dernier regard au groupe de novices. Parmi les auras envieuses ou émerveillées, quelques cosmos haineux détonnaient, dont celui de la jeune fille qui avait battu son élève quelques minutes auparavant. Kanon la foudroya du regard, histoire de lui rappeler sa place, et eut le petit plaisir de la voir se tasser sur elle-même. Kyrien était sa disciple à présent, et il ne tolèrerait pas une attitude aussi désagréable à son égard.

Ils quittèrent l'arène et se dirigèrent vers les baraques des novices. La fillette y disparut quelques secondes et revint avec sur l'épaule un petit sac contenant toutes ses affaires. Lui adressant un petit sourire, le Gémeau la guida vers sa nouvelle demeure : le troisième Temple.

 

 

Plongé dans la lecture de volumes poussiéreux depuis le matin, Dokho referma son livre et s'étira. Il caressa avec affection la couverture de cuir lustrée par le temps et sourit en entendant une voix s'élever derrière lui :

– Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de ce bouquin…

Le Chevalier de la Balance renversa la tête en arrière et répondit :

– Il suffit de le demander… Tu as fini de travailler ?

– Oui, pour aujourd'hui, fit Shion en déposant un baiser sur la bouche offerte de son amant. Et toi ? Ça avance ?

– Bof.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment.

– Tu as décidé de relire toutes les archives du Sanctuaire, comme ça ? S'enquit l'Atlante, rieur.

– Une intuition. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se trame et, pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on ne soit pas pris au dépourvu quand ça arrivera.

Le Grand Pope soupira lourdement.

– C'était trop beau pour durer. Mais tu as raison : moi aussi, j'ai un sombre pressentiment.

Il s'arracha aux mains aventureuses de Dokho et s'approcha d'une étagère qui croulait sous le poids des ans et des volumes qui s'y entassaient pêle-mêle. Saisissant une poignée de livres au hasard, il prit un fauteuil et s'attabla aux côtés de son compagnon.

– Allez, au boulot ! fit-il avec un entrain quelque peu forcé, avant de se plonger dans la lecture fastidieuse des écrits en grec ancien.

Quelques heures plus tard, leurs estomacs commencèrent à leur rappeler que le petit déjeuner était déjà loin. Le Chevalier de la Balance se leva pour aller chercher à manger pendant que l'Atlante attrapait un autre volume couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

– Un peu de ménage ne serait pas superflu, grommela-t-il en époussetant le livre, découvrant un curieux symbole sur la couverture.

Cela ressemblait à un I, ou peut-être un J, dont la boucle se prolongeait en un S tortueux. Plissant le front, il ouvrit le volume et vit, sur la première page, quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant : le II caractéristique des Gémeaux, enchâssé – emprisonné, aurait-il dit – dans un cercle ouvragé, marqué de douze points. Cette figure lui rappela quelque chose : c'était le cercle horaire qu'arborait le Chevalier de l'Horloge. Mais que faisait là le symbole zodiacal ? De plus en plus intrigué, Shion feuilleta le texte qui, à sa grande surprise, était écrit dans un dialecte archaïque, bien antérieur à l'apparition des livres en Grèce. Revenant à la première page, il lut le paragraphe en grec ancien qui s'y trouvait :

 

_« Toi qui lis ce livre, pardonne-moi de n'avoir voulu le retranscrire dans la langue officielle du Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas faute de connaissances, mais notre toute-puissante Déesse s'y est opposée. Elle ne désire pas que ce texte soit lu par n'importe qui, et je partage son avis. A toi donc qui es initié au parler antique, à toi Grand Pope actuel, je souhaite que ce qui est renfermé ici te soit inutile, une simple légende de plus. Car si ce texte t'apporte une quelconque lumière sur ce qui se passe autour de toi, c'est que le Chaos est sur le point d'engloutir le monde. Je prie, par Athéna, pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. »_

 

Un frisson d'appréhension courut le long de l'échine de l'Atlante. Il avait été initié à ce dialecte par son prédécesseur, sans en comprendre vraiment l'utilité ; il la découvrait à présent, et se surprit à prier lui aussi pour que cela restât sans intérêt. Il inspira à fond et se plongea dans l'étude du texte.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau chargé de nourriture, Dokho fut surpris par la pâleur inquiétante du Grand Pope.

– Shion ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Je crois que oui, murmura l'Atlante, blême.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette langue ? s'enquit le Chevalier de la Balance en jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

– Un dialecte très ancien dont la clé se passe d'un Grand Pope à l'autre, répondit Shion.

Il leva les yeux et adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son compagnon.

– Tu devrais manger pendant que je finis, conseilla-t-il.

_Pendant que tu as encore de l'appétit,_  ajouta-t-il à part lui.

– Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda le Tigre avant de gober une olive.

– Pas vraiment. Il faut que je finisse ça.

Peu contrariant, Dokho se restaura, puis reprit l'étude des autres livres qui parsemaient la table.

Levant le regard quelque temps plus tard, il vit le Grand Pope, les yeux clos, ses mains tremblantes posées sur le volume refermé, semblant plongé dans des abîmes de réflexion.

– Alors ? fit doucement le Chevalier de la Balance.

L'Atlante ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son compagnon.

– Dokho, te rappelles-tu depuis quand nous n'avons pas eu des jumeaux dans la troisième Maison du Zodiaque ?

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

– Il me semble que c'était le cas quand nous étions des novices. Tu te rappelles ? Je me souviens que c'étaient deux filles magnifiques... Olhandra et... Cassinia, si je ne m'abuse.

Un petit rire secoua le Grand Pope.

– Cassini _us_ , Dokho. C'était un homme. Efféminé, certes, mais un homme...

Le Tigre ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Mais oui.

Il resta un instant interdit, puis éclata de rire.

– J'ai toujours cru que c'était une fille. Il ressemblait tellement à sa sœur... Et puis, je ne l'ai pas vraiment beaucoup fréquenté.

– Moi non plus, admit Shion. Mais là n'est pas la question, ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux. Y avait-il un Chevalier de l'Horloge à l'époque ?

– Je ne crois pas, non, répondit le Chevalier de la Balance après un moment de réflexion. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Le Grand Pope se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

– Oh, Athéna, faites que ce soit une coïncidence. Une simple coïncidence.

– Shion, tu commences à me faire peur, tu sais…

L'Atlante se reprit. Cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter. Il poussa le livre au sigle étrange au milieu de la table et dit :

– Ce qui est écrit là donne la clé des doubles personnalités des Chevaliers des Gémeaux.

– Des doubles... comment ça, "des" ? Il y en a plusieurs ?! s'écria Dokho, effaré.

Son compagnon hocha sombrement la tête.

– D'après ce livre, on ne peut obtenir la garde de la troisième Maison que si l'on possède deux personnalités. C'est la Malédiction des Gémeaux...

 

 

Émerveillée, Kyrien fit le tour de la petite chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans le Temple des Gémeaux. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'espace pour elle toute seule ! Appuyé contre le montant de la porte, Kanon la regardait s'extasier, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourna vers lui, radieuse.

– Tout ça... c'est pour moi ?

– Oui. Mais il faudra t'en montrer digne, rappela-t-il. J'attends de toi un travail acharné. Devenir Chevalier ne s'obtient pas d'un claquement de doigts.

– Oui, Maître Kanon. Je ferai tout mon possible, et même plus encore !

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

Un léger bruit de pas dans le corridor l'avertit de l'arrivée de son frère. Saga fit son apparition sur le seuil de la chambre, surprenant la jeune fille, qui s'inclina précipitamment.

– Ah, euh... Bonjour, Maître Saga.

Le Gémeau l'étudia un instant, puis répondit :

– Bonjour, Kyrien. Bienvenue dans le Temple des Gémeaux.

La fillette se redressa, visiblement mal à l'aise sous son regard intense. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de la comparer mentalement avec un petit animal apeuré, ce qui le fit sourire. Un coup d’œil échangé avec son jumeau lui apprit que ce dernier pensait la même chose. Secouant la tête d'un air légèrement désabusé, Saga lui tapota le bras, lui souhaitant silencieusement « bon courage » pour la mettre en confiance, puis s'éloigna pour aller préparer le repas de midi.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Tu ne peux pas manger avec ce masque, n'est-ce pas ?

La novice baissa la tête, contrite.

– Non, Maître. Mais... je peux manger seule, si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Kanon eut l'impression de la voir rougir à travers ce satané masque.

Décidant d'alléger un peu son malaise, il déclara :

– Si tu en as envie, tu peux le poser quand tu es au Temple.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne fut pas celle qu'il avait prévue :

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. S'il vous plait, Maître, je... je voudrais le garder.

Intrigué, l'ex-Marina demanda :

– Pourquoi ça ?

La novice garda le silence. Sondant son aura, Kanon la découvrit apeurée et gênée. De plus en plus perplexe, il s'avança dans la pièce et vit Kyrien reculer, craintive, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la frapper – alors qu'il n'en avait nullement l'intention. La fillette buta contre le lit et y tomba assise ; profitant de l'occasion, le Chevalier la rejoignit et mit un genou en terre pour être à sa hauteur. Elle dégageait des ondes de panique presque palpables.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Kyrien, murmura l'ex-Dragon des Mers en refermant ses grandes mains sur les bras graciles de son élève.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour la rassurer. Pourquoi était-elle aussi effrayée ?

Tentant de trouver un fil directeur, il reposa sa question précédente :

– Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas poser ton masque ? Tu sais bien que l'ancienne règle a été abolie...

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

– C'est pas ça... s'il vous plait...

Sa voix se brisa.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? insista Kanon.

– Je ne peux pas... le montrer, hoqueta-t-elle. Si elles... apprennent... elles ont dit... elles ont dit... que je le... regret... terai !

Elle sanglotait à présent. Ses larmes ruisselaient sous le maudit masque, jusque dans son cou. Son corps se raidit soudain et elle étouffa un cri de souffrance. Elle s'arracha aux mains de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et recula contre le mur, tournant le dos à son Maître. Là, dissimulée par ses longues mèches brunes, elle put ôter la plaque de métal et tenter d'essuyer ces larmes qui lui faisaient manifestement souffrir le martyre.

Peu désireux de laisser les choses en l'état, le Gémeau se rapprocha à nouveau. S'asseyant sur le lit, il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la tourna vers lui en disant d'un ton doux mais ferme :

– Laisse-moi voir.

Il avait l'intuition que son visage était la clé de l'affaire. Elle lui fit face, une main pressée contre sa joue gauche, et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu-verts. Quelques mèches brunes étaient collées à sa tempe et à sa joue droite, humide de larmes ; il les écarta sans geste brusque avant de saisir son poignet de la même manière pour découvrir l'autre côté de son visage.

Deux grosses entailles partaient de la tempe et déchiraient la pommette pour aboutir non loin de la bouche. Les plaies étaient rouges et boursouflées, mais rien n'indiquait que le sang avait coulé abondamment, ce qui était surprenant. Le masque avait empêché les saletés d'y pénétrer, protégeant la blessure. Cependant, de telles plaies auraient nécessité des points de suture, et la sueur et les larmes n'avaient rien arrangé.

Kanon cueillit du bout des doigts une larme solitaire avant qu'elle ne vienne brûler la chair à vif. Familier des blessures de toutes sortes, il incita délicatement la jeune fille à lever le menton et examina son visage avec attention. Il avait réussi à garder des traits inexpressifs, mais la colère étincela dans ses prunelles turquoise quand il demanda :

– Qui t'a fait ça ?

Alarmée par son ton – il avait plus grogné la question qu'autre chose – Kyrien eut un mouvement de recul. Puis elle comprit que la rage de son Maître n'était pas dirigée contre elle, et elle se détendit.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se força à se calmer.

– Kyrien, tu n'as pas à les protéger. Celle qui t'a fait ça doit être punie.

– Je ne sais pas qui c'est, répéta-t-elle. Il faisait noir, et... elles étaient plusieurs... c'était dans le dortoir... Je ne les ai pas vues.

Elle était sincère. Le Chevalier se leva et soupira.

– Bon, avant tout, il faut te soigner. Viens.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et tombèrent sur Saga, venu les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Kyrien poussa un petit cri et couvrit son visage de ses mains, mais pas assez rapidement pour dissimuler les plaies au Gémeau. D'un coup d’œil, il comprit la raison de la colère qui grondait dans le cosmos de son frère. Répétant les gestes de Kanon, il observa la blessure, puis croisa le regard de son jumeau.

– Il faut soigner ça, dit-il.

– C'est ce que j'allais faire, approuva l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Bien. Rejoignez-moi quand vous aurez fini ; après le repas, j'irai voir Rena pendant que vous commencerez l'entraînement.

L'ex-Marina acquiesça et emmena son élève dans la salle de bain sous le regard pensif de l'aîné. D'après les détails que lui avait transmis son frère par cosmos interposé, une enquête s'imposait.

Des sanctions, également.

 

 

Totalement abasourdi, Dokho mit quelques secondes pour digérer ce que venait de lui raconter le Grand Pope. Puis il prononça la seule phrase qui lui paraissait sensée :

– Il faut avertir Athéna.

A sa grande surprise, l'Atlante secoua la tête.

– Non. Nous n'avons encore aucune preuve. Et puis, je te rappelle que la deuxième personnalité de Saga a été détruite lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Elle ne s'est pas manifestée depuis ; peut-être nous inquiétons-nous pour rien. Enfin, Saori a énormément de travail au Japon, et je ne veux pas la déranger tant que nous contrôlons la situation.

Le Chevalier de la Balance se gratta le menton, dubitatif.

– Moui. M'est avis que nous devrions quand même la prévenir, au cas où. Mais bon, c'est toi le Grand Pope...

– Attendons un peu, et soyons attentifs. Au moindre signe, nous l'appellerons.

Dokho étudia son compagnon quelques secondes, puis lâcha :

– Il y a une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Percé à jour, Shion acquiesça.

– Je ne veux pas perturber les jumeaux plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Saga a beaucoup de mal à gérer sa culpabilité, je crains pour sa santé mentale s'il se retrouve encore sur le devant de la scène. Quant à Kanon, il doit s'occuper de la petite Kyrien. Et puis, il y a cette histoire avec Shaka...

– Il y a des fois où je suis content d'être né Balance, résuma le Chevalier chinois.

Shion hocha la tête. Quand les étoiles s'acharnaient...

 

 

Furieuse, Rena marchait à grands pas vers la baraque des novices. Se rappelant les paroles du Chevalier des Gémeaux, elle inspira à fond, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme habituel. Il fallait procéder à une enquête discrète et démasquer les coupables avant de les châtier. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?! Elle savait pourtant que Kyrien n'était pas très appréciée de ses condisciples... Mais de là à imaginer que ses élèves aient pu se livrer à un acte aussi méprisable, aussi lâche ! C'était contre tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de leur inculquer depuis des années. La jalousie, l'envie, la rancœur et l'orgueil n'avaient pas leur place dans la vie d'un Chevalier.

Elle allait retrouver les coupables, et il leur en cuirait.

Elle se le jura.


	10. Voyage

Au fin fond de la conscience de Saga, quelque chose tira Loki de son sommeil. Une sensation étrange et pourtant familière : celui qui l'avait ramené n'était pas loin. Étrange, en effet : l'être n'aurait même pas dû se trouver dans cette dimension. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs : après avoir été chassé du corps de Saga, il avait erré pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité aux confins des limbes. Puis quelque chose était venu le chercher, et lui avait proposé un marché tellement alléchant qu'il n'avait pas pu y résister : un corps.

 _Son propre corps_.

Et en échange, l'entité ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule chose : souiller. Briser.

Détruire.

Ce qui le définissait, en somme.

Un contrat des plus avantageux.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'il n'était pas allé asticoter le Dragon des Mers… Tapi dans un coin de l'esprit du Gémeau, il attendit que la nuit vienne…

 

 

Le soleil amorçait sa chute lorsque Kanon décida de cesser l'entraînement. Il était plutôt satisfait : son élève semblait avoir assimilé les bases. Elle arrivait assez bien à enflammer son cosmos, même s'il était un peu faiblard, et ses coups atteignaient presque la vitesse du son. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais à présent, c'était à lui de réveiller le pouvoir endormi en elle – pouvoir dont il avait eu un aperçu quelques jours auparavant…

Kyrien se laissa tomber sur une grosse pierre, ôta son masque et essuya la sueur qui maculait son front en soupirant. Son Maître lui avait conseillé de garder la protection de métal durant l'entraînement pour ménager son visage. Elle tâta le pansement qui lui couvrait la joue, vérifiant qu'il était toujours en place, puis leva les yeux vers le Chevalier qui s'approchait d'elle.

– Ça va, Kyrien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, Maître.

– Tu t'es bien débrouillée, mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers : la suite sera de plus en plus dure.

– Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, Maître.

Elle s'autorisa à le détailler discrètement. Debout dans la lumière dorée du crépuscule, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Nulle goutte de sueur ne brillait sur son front, comme si les heures qu'ils avaient passées sous l'ardent soleil méditerranéen n'avaient pas existé.

Cependant, ce n'était ni son physique de dieu grec, ni sa force ou son endurance qui avait le plus frappé Kyrien. C'était son attitude, cette manière qu'il avait de l'encourager sans en avoir l'air, de la reprendre sans la brusquer, de la pousser sans cesse à trouver au fond d'elle le courage de chasser l'épuisement et de continuer les exercices, encore et encore. C'était le respect avec lequel il la traitait, alors qu'il était Chevalier d'Or et elle une simple novice. C'était la sensation d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle, qui l'écoute, qui l'aide à résoudre ses problèmes. Kanon agissait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, comme une figure paternelle.

Bien sûr, elle avait toujours eu des Maîtres. Mais parmi la foule de novices dont ils avaient eu à s'occuper, elle n'avait jamais été qu'un masque anonyme, qui ne se faisait remarquer que par des actes stupides qui tenaient plus de l'appel au secours que de la rébellion. Comme n'importe quel enfant, elle avait  _besoin_ d'attention.

Elle offrit une petite prière silencieuse à Athéna pour la remercier de lui avoir donné ce maître-là, puis se leva.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'observait. C'était d'après ses instructeurs précédents une élève difficile, mais il savait à présent qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'une détermination sans borne si on la poussait un peu. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

– Viens, rentrons, dit-il. Il est l'heure de manger.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et ils pénétrèrent dans le Temple. Alléchés pas une divine odeur venant de la cuisine, ils traversèrent tous deux la Maison en suivant le délicieux fumet. Mais lorsque Kyrien voulut franchir le seuil d'un bond, elle fut retenue par la grande main de l'ex-Marina.

– Hep ! Une minute. Tu es toute poussiéreuse. Va prendre une douche et te changer.

Consciente du bien-fondé de l'ordre, la fillette jeta néanmoins un regard empli de regrets à la cuisine odorante, puis fixa son maître avec de grands yeux humides. Un gargouillis sonore venu de son estomac renforça la muette supplique, mais Kanon se montra intraitable.

– Allez, dépêche-toi, grogna-t-il pour masquer son air attendri. Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite tu mangeras. Les serviettes sont dans le placard, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort pour que la jeune fille, qui était déjà au bout du couloir, l'entende.

Un petit rire le fit se tourner vers son frère.

– Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ? fit Saga, moqueur.

– Je maîtrise la situation, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Elle ne m'aura pas avec son regard de chien battu…

– Moui. Si tu le dis. Et l'entraînement ?

Kanon raconta la séance à son jumeau, qui se contenta de hocher la tête en entendant les conclusions de son cadet.

– Et Rena ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'enquit celui-ci à son tour.

– Elle était furieuse. J'ai quand même réussi à la persuader d'agir avec un minimum de discrétion, mais il faudra avertir Shion à la prochaine réunion. On ne peut pas laisser passer ce genre de choses…

– Tu as raison, acquiesça l'ex-Dragon des Mers en s'approchant de l'évier pour se laver les mains.

L'eau s'était arrêtée de couler dans la salle de bain, preuve que Kyrien avait terminé ses ablutions.

Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard et s'assit en silence. Elle se sentait encore un peu gênée de partager ses repas avec les Gémeaux, ayant l'habitude des grands réfectoires bruyants des novices où les filles les plus fortes se servaient en premier et où il fallait souvent jouer des coudes pour atteindre le plat…

 

 

Saga posa son livre avec un grognement de frustration. Ce n'était pas en relisant quatre fois la même page qu'il allait finir ce satané roman ! Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture, son esprit s'échappait, le ramenant aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Comme de juste, lors de l'entraînement du matin, Shaka les avait évités, son frère et lui. Kanon avait semblé prendre la chose avec philosophie, mais Saga avait remarqué les quelques regards empreints d'amertume qu'il avait échangés avec le Chevalier de la Vierge.

Pourquoi ? Maintenant qu'il était au courant, qu'est-ce qui empêchait les amants de se montrer au grand jour ?

Peut-être craignaient-ils le jugement des autres… mais depuis quand cela arrêtait-il des hommes comme Kanon ou Shaka ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien du tout.

Soupirant, il s'allongea sur son lit, éteignit la lumière, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, une rangée de dents blanches forma un sourire machiavélique, alors que des paupières se levaient sur des prunelles à l'éclat inquiétant, injectées de sang.

Il était temps pour Loki de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

 

 

Kyrien se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Son insomnie avait plusieurs causes : le matelas trop moelleux, le silence du Temple, écrasant pour ses oreilles habituées aux bruits des dortoirs, et surtout la soif qui lui asséchait le gosier. Elle se représenta mentalement le plan de la Maison, se demandant s'il valait mieux aller étancher sa soif à la cuisine en passant devant la chambre de Kanon, ou à la salle de bain, au risque de croiser Saga. Elle finit par se décider pour la salle de bain, qui lui paraissait plus proche.

Elle se leva donc, tâtonna dans le noir jusqu'à la porte en heurtant la chaise au passage. Grommelant à voix basse, elle entrouvrit le battant et jeta un coup d’œil dans le couloir sombre et désert. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança à toute vitesse dans le long corridor. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol. Elle arriva au coin, négocia le virage sans ralentir… et se cogna à un mur qui n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

La jeune fille émit un petit grognement en frottant son fessier, endolori d'avoir amorti sa chute. Puis elle leva les yeux et ravala son air de surprise en voyant se pencher vers elle une silhouette qui lui parut immense.

– M… Maître Saga ? balbutia-t-elle, pas trop rassurée.

Un rire léger lui répondit.

– Une petite souris qui court dans le noir… c'est-y pas mignon ?

Kyrien vit le sourire de son interlocuteur se découper dans l'obscurité mais, étrangement, cela ne la rassura guère. Et puis, cette voix…

– Vous n'êtes… pas Maître Saga, murmura-t-elle.

– Pas exactement, non.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire,  _pas exactement ?_ Il l'était, ou il ne l'était pas ?! Et puis elle se souvint de ce qu'on racontait sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il avait eu autrefois une deuxième personnalité maléfique…

Mais c'était bien fini, à présent, non ?

Non ?!?

Loki sentit l'aura de la fillette passer de la perplexité à la frayeur, puis à la franche terreur. Son sourire s'élargit et il se baissa pour s'approcher d'elle.

– Je vois que tu as deviné qui j'étais, petite souris…

– Kyrien, chuchota-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il, intrigué de sentir la peur de la jeune fille refluer.

– Je m'appelle Kyrien, répéta-t-elle, se demandant d'où lui venait le courage de s'adresser à ce démon, dont elle voyait les prunelles sombres étinceler d'amusement.

– Oh. Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle « petite souris » ?

Elle secoua la tête et, étonnée par sa propre hardiesse, souffla :

– Ça me donne l'impression… d'être entre les griffes du chat.

Loki rit à nouveau.

– C'est peut-être le cas…  _Kyrien_.

Etait-ce un effet de son esprit affolé, ou est-ce qu'il avait…  _ronronné_ son prénom ?! Sentant la terreur revenir, elle ferma les yeux et eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort.

L'Autre tendit la main et lui attrappa le menton.

– Tu as peur de moi, petite souris ?

Incapable d'articuler un mot sous le regard obscur, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Loki remarqua les deux plaies qu'elle laissait à l'air libre pour dormir et siffla entre ses dents.

– Vilaine blessure… je ne pensais pas que Kanon pouvait être aussi cruel…

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle malgré sa panique. Ce n'est pas Maître Kanon… qui m'a fait ça !

– NE LA TOUCHE PAS !! rugit soudain une voix.

L'Autre fut soulevé par une poigne énergique et se retrouva face à un ex-Marina furieux.

– Quand on parle du loup… sourit-il.

– Je me doutais que tu préparais quelque chose de louche, cracha Kanon, avant de s'adresser plus doucement à son élève : Kyrien, tout va bien ?

– Oui, fit-elle avant de se relever pour aller se réfugier derrière son Maître.

Celui-ci lâcha son adversaire pour s'agenouiller en face d'elle. Il écarta délicatement quelques mèches de son visage et demanda :

– Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

– N… non. Il m'a juste… fait peur.

– Bien. (Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Loki, qui s'était tranquillement appuyé au mur pour observer la scène.) Je vais te demander de me faire une promesse très importante, Kyrien : ne parle pas de cela à Saga. C'est d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sérieuse.

– Oui, Maître. Je comprends. Je vous le promets.

Puis elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et murmura, très bas :

– Est-ce que je peux… aller boire à la cuisine ?

Un peu surpris de la demande, l'ex-Marina acquiesça néanmoins, et son élève disparut sans demander son reste. Il l'entendit courir jusqu'à la cuisine, écouta l'eau couler, puis il y eut à nouveau un bruit de course légère, et une porte se referma.

Kanon allait soupirer de soulagement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Loki venait de l’attraper et l'avait plaqué face contre le mur.

– Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre, Kanon, souffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. Je ne le répèterai pas.

– Tu peux toujours courir, grogna l'ex-Marina en se contorsionnant pour tenter d'échapper à cette main qui s'insinuait sous son t-shirt. Et d'abord, lâche-moi.

– Pour que tu m'échappes ? Pas question !

– Pour qu'on sorte d'ici, crétin !

– Mais pourquoi veux-tu partir ? (Une langue taquine joua avec le lobe de son oreille.) Aurais-tu peur que ton élève entende tes cris de volupté ?

– La ferme ! gronda Kanon, se débattant de plus belle. Si tu n'étais pas…

– Dans le corps de ton frère, oui, je sais ce que tu ferais. Mais justement, c'est là notre problème : je  _suis_ dans le corps de Saga. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous en arranger ?

– C'est hors de question.

– Pfff… tu n'es pas très accommodant, mon petit Kanon.

– L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ricana l'ex-Marina.

Loki poussa un soupir appuyé, et permit enfin à sa proie de se décoller du mur – tout en la gardant étroitement serrée contre lui.

– Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? sussura-t-il. Fais-le, ton Triangle…

– Lâche-moi d'abord.

L'Autre émit un petit rire.

– Si on ne fait pas des concessions  _tous les deux_ , ça ne va pas aller…

Kanon grommela quelque chose d'heureusement incompréhensible et invoqua son cosmos avant de tracer un triangle doré du bout du doigt. La figure s'agrandit, devint porte dimensionnelle, et se referma une fois que le couple l'eut franchie.

 

 

– Tu l'as senti ? souffla Dokho.

Shion hocha la tête, soucieux.

– Mais où sont-ils allés ? marmonna-t-il en plissant le front.

Ancien Chevalier du Bélier, il jouissait d'une certaine maîtrise des dimensions ; mais là, alors qu'il aurait dû pouvoir suivre leur trace, il les avait tout bonnement… perdus.

– Tu ne les trouves plus ? s'enquit le Chevalier de la Balance.

– Ils ont  _disparu_ , répondit l'Atlante, incrédule.

– Bon, eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre leur retour, fit Dokho en croisant les bras, philosophe.

– En espérant qu'ils reviennent, ajouta Shion à mi-voix.

 

 

– Hem… Et on est où, là ?

– Aucune idée.

– Dis donc, tu n'es pas censé le contrôler  _un minimum_ , ton Triangle ?!

– …

– …

– Il y a dû y avoir des interférences… je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

– Ou alors, tu as fait exprès de nous paumer…

– Si j'avais voulu faire ça, je ne serai pas venu avec toi. Réfléchis, un peu. Et puis, tu critiques, mais pourquoi tu nous sors pas de là, hein ? Je ne suis pas le seul à maîtriser les dimensions, que je sache !

Loki grogna et finit par lâcher Kanon.

– Pas vrai… tout faire soi-même…

Il invoqua son cosmos, éclairant le néant autour de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, son aura retomba, les replongeant dans le noir.

– Alors ? s'enquit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, moqueur.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?!

– Bonne question.

Un instant de silence passa, puis :

– Loki ! Bon sang, c'est pas le moment !

– C'est  _jamais_ le bon moment, de toute manière, râla l'Autre.

– J'essaie de me concentrer pour trouver une solution, je te signale…

– Et alors ?

– Et alors,  _tu ne m'aides pas du tout !_ ET ENLEVE TES MAINS DE LA, NOM DE NOM !!!

– Mais quel rabat-joie ! Là, content ?

– Ouais ! Bon maintenant le but du jeu c'est de savoir où on est… et ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider, surtout.

Loki grommela dans sa barbe, et enflamma à nouveau son cosmos.

– Bon, par où on commence ?

Kanon ne répondit pas. Il approcha un doigt auréolé d'or d'un tourbillon plus sombre encore que le reste. La chose se rétracta, tentant d'échapper à la lumière. L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne se laissa pas démonter et, flairant la porte de sortie, attrapa quelques volutes.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé, fit-il en direction de Loki qui examinait autre chose.

Le tourbillon se tortillait entre ses doigts et il avait bien du mal à maintenir sa prise. L'Autre vint à la rescousse et agrippa à son tour la masse récalcitrante. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à écarter suffisamment les bords du vortex pour apercevoir le monde sur lequel il donnait. Envoyant un éclair de cosmos à travers l'ouverture, Kanon vérifia que c'était bien  _leur_ univers, puis encouragea Loki à tirer plus fort. Dans un effort surhumain, muscles et volontés tendus à l'extrême, ils ouvrirent le passage et s'y engouffrèrent.

Ils atterrirent en tas sur une plage obscure.

– Ouch, marmonna l'Autre, d'une voix étouffée par le tibia de son compagnon.

Celui-ci recracha le sable qui lui emplissait la bouche et répondit :

– J'allais le dire.

Après une brève lutte, ils parvinrent à se démêler et se relevèrent.

– Bon, fit l'ex-Marina en tentant de débarrasser ses cheveux des quelques tonnes de sable qui s'y accrochaient. Au moins, on est sur Terre. Maintenant, la question c'est : à quel endroit ?

La tête renversée en arrière, Loki observait la voûte étoilée.

– Pas loin de l'équateur, je dirais.

Son doigt tendu retraça quelques constellations zodiacales qui brillaient au zénith.

– Suuuuper, soupira Kanon. Et com…

Un bruit de moteur l'interrompit. Un projecteur fut braqué sur eux, les aveuglant.

– Super, comme tu dis, chuchota l'Autre en baissant la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mèches grises.

La Jeep s'était arrêtée et ses occupants, lourdement armés, aboyaient des questions dans une langue inconnue.

– On va essayer de s'en sortir avec diplomatie, déclara Kanon, provoquant un reniflement de mépris de la part de Loki.

L'ignorant, il s'avança, les mains bien en évidence, et dit en anglais :

– Je ne comprends pas votre langue. Parlez-vous anglais ?

Il y eut un bref échange et une silhouette bougea :

– Anglais je parle un peu. Qui vous êtes ?

– Euh… (Le Chevalier réfléchit fébrilement.) Des touristes… naufragés. Notre bateau a coulé et nous avons nagé jusqu'ici…

L'interprète ricana, puis traduisit. Il y eut d'autres rires, et il répondit :

– Pas bateaux touristes. Ici, mer, plage, zone… armée. Militaire. Tout le monde sait. Pas touristes.

– Bien joué, railla Loki à mi-voix, en grec, tandis que le groupe discutait dans sa langue.

– Vous, espions, reprit l'interprète.

– Non, pas du tout, s'empressa de protester Kanon, sans grand succès.

Le bruit caractéristique de fusils qu'on arme se fit entendre.

– Jetez les armes, aboya l'homme.

– Nous n'en avons pas, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en secouant la tête.

– Foutaises ! s'écria l'interprète. Les armes, vite !!

Un petit soupir parvint à Kanon, accompagné d'un chuchotement :

– Toujours partisan de la solution diplomatique ?

– De moins en moins, grogna l'ex-Marina, dont la patience s'amenuisait à toute vitesse.

Deux hommes étaient sortis du véhicule et s'avançaient, l'air menaçant, dans l'intention manifeste de fouiller les intrus. Le premier s'arrêta devant Kanon, l'examina un instant d'un œil avide et cria quelque chose. L'interprète traduisit :

– Il dit tu es beau. Si tu gentil, nous pas tuer… de suite.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, gronda Loki, relevant le visage en pleine lumière.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait en anglais. L'homme chargé de le fouiller poussa une exclamation de frayeur et recula en tremblant.

– Toi… démon ! Yeux de démon !! s'écria l'interprète.

Il cria autre chose dans sa langue et les deux hommes se replièrent vers la Jeep. Une rafale de mitraillette partit en direction des deux Chevaliers. Ceux-ci n'eurent absolument aucun mal à éviter les balles ; Kanon en rattrapa quelques unes au vol et en fit une petite boule de plomb qu'il renvoya à l'expéditeur, l'étendant pour le compte. Puis, auréolé de son cosmos doré – pour le côté impressionnant de la chose – il cracha un « cassez-vous » très convaincant. Les hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : la voiture démarra en trombe et emporta ses occupants – qui tirèrent une dernière salve pour le principe.

– Charmant accueil, marmonna Kanon une fois que le bruit du moteur se fut tu.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ? demanda Loki, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

– J'espère pas, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, sombre.

– Bah, un peu d'action, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, protesta l'Autre d'un ton léger.

Dépité, Kanon cacha son visage derrière sa main. Mais qui est-ce qui lui avait collé un énergumène pareil dans les pattes ?!

Bon, même s'il répugnait à l'avouer, la présence de Loki avait néanmoins eu un aspect positif : ils n'avaient pas eu à en venir aux mains… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Sans Loki, il ne serait  _jamais_ venu ici, il n'aurait donc jamais eu à affronter cette troupe de malotrus !!

L'Autre le regarda secouer la tête avec véhémence et s'enquit, légèrement ironique :

– Kanon ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Oh, ça va, toi. De toute manière, c'est ta faute.

– De quoi ?! Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait !

– Ouais ben justement !!

Un ange passa ; un souffle de vent nocturne souleva leurs chevelures et fit augmenter le bruit du ressac.

– Tu es conscient que ce que tu viens de dire manque totalement de logique ? finit par demander doucement Loki.

– Et alors ? grogna Kanon.

Devant cet argument imparable, l'Autre leva les mains en signe de défaite.

– Eh ! T'es de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui…

– Ah oui ? Tiens, je me demande à quoi c'est dû… Voyons voir (Il commença à compter sur ses doigts) : mon élève s'est fait terroriser ; une manipulation basique des dimensions – que je n'avais pas ratée depuis des lustres – a lamentablement foiré ; je me suis retrouvé à bouffer du sable sur une plage lambda des tropiques ; après quoi on s'est fait agresser par des militaires ; lesquels ont fini par me faire une proposition plus que douteuse, avant… (Il changea de main et continua d'énumérer ses griefs sur un ton de moins en moins posé.) … d'essayer de nous liquider. Et pour finir, je me retrouve là, avec toi et tes petites répliques insupportables qui commencent VRAIMENT A ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS !!!!

D'un calme olympien, Loki considéra un instant l'ex-Dragon des Mers bouillant de rage et lâcha :

– Ben quoi ? Tu n'en es qu'à la deuxième main ! Tant que tu ne comptes pas sur tes orteils, j'ai encore de la marge…

–  _GALAXIAN EXPL…_

Kanon se rappela in extremis qu'il ne devait pas blesser le corps de son frère. Il étouffa l'attaque avec difficulté, laissant son cosmos brûler d'une lueur aveuglante pour décharger le surplus d'énergie.

Mais l'Autre, nullement effrayé par cette démonstration de puissance avortée, enfonça le clou :

– Encore une « manipulation basique » foirée ?

– RHAAA, LA FERME !!  _GOLDEN TRIANGLE !!!!_

– Ben tu vois que tu y arriiiiiiiives… cria Loki en étant aspiré dans l'immense Triangle d'Or qu'avait formé le Chevalier enragé.

Une fois la porte dimensionnelle refermée, le calme revint sur la plage – dont une quantité non négligeable de sable avait été englouti par le vortex triangulaire en même temps que cet insupportable individu…

Une sueur froide se coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kanon. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Bon sang l'Autre allait  _encore_ lui en vouloir à mort… Enfin, s'il ne se retrouvait pas bloqué dans une poche dimensionnelle comme à l'aller.

Soupirant lourdement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et prononça d'une voix lasse :

–  _Golden Triangle._

Il traça la figure d'un doigt fatigué puis, après un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, s'engouffra dans la brèche à la recherche de son enquiquineur en titre.

 

 

Une fois sa soif étanchée, Kyrien était revenue se terrer dans sa chambre. Recroquevillée au fond de son lit, les couvertures tirées par-dessus la tête, elle serrait convulsivement son oreiller contre elle en attendant que son cœur batte de manière un peu moins désordonnée et que ses tremblements cessent. Un long moment passa, sans que le silence ne soit troublé par autre chose que la respiration haletante de la jeune fille. Les deux autres occupants du Temple semblaient avoir disparu. Ou du moins, ils ne faisaient plus aucun bruit…

La novice se remémora sa rencontre avec…  _lui._ Prise d'une terreur rétrospective, elle se mit à trembler de plus belle, avant de se forcer à retrouver son calme pour analyser les évènements.

Évènements qui n'étaient pas, mais alors pas  _du tout_ logiques. Et parmi tous ces faits plus inexplicables les uns que les autres, le pire était encore la manière dont elle s'était adressée… à  _lui._

Un frisson de frayeur la parcourut à cette pensée. Comment avait-elle pu oser prononcer de telles paroles ?

« Je m'appelle Kyrien. »

Autrement dit : « J'aime pas comment vous m'appelez, et en plus j'ai même pas peur de vous, d'abord. »

Autrement dit : « Vous ne voulez pas me tuer, là, s'il vous plait ? »

Autant creuser sa propre tombe et s'y jeter tout de suite !

Mais elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle ne trouvait aucune trace de la crainte qui aurait normalement dû l'étreindre à ce moment-là. Pourquoi ? D'où lui était venu ce courage insensé, et où était-il parti ? Car elle était, présentement, terrorisée – ce qui cadrait plus avec sa personnalité, elle qui avait été effrayée par ses maîtres qui étaient pourtant des Chevaliers d'Athéna reconnus.

Alors pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas eu peur de celui que tout le monde s'accordait à définir comme un monstre cruel, sans cœur et purement maléfique ?

Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens !!!

Pire encore : en analysant plus avant ses souvenirs, elle se découvrit une étrange… affinité ?! avec ce… ce… cette personne. Il lui répugnait de l'appeler « monstre », même si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, toute la souffrance et les morts qu'il avait causées…

Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Quelles épreuves atroces avait-il bien pu subir ?

Y avait-il un moyen de… le ramener vers la lumière ?

Pendant qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le corridor. Kyrien se figea, le cœur battant, puis se terra plus encore au fond de son lit. Les pas se rapprochèrent, s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte.

Les gonds grincèrent, et une voix de velours demanda :

– Petite souris, tu es là ? Viens jouer…

 

 

Kanon s'arrêta quelques instants pour se reposer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi voyagé dans les dimensions… Mais il devait à tout prix retrouver Loki. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son frère si celui-ci se réveillait dans une dimension inconnue… D'autant plus que, parmi les mondes qu'il avait visités, il y en avait eu quelques-uns de… particuliers. Comme celui-ci, théâtre d'apocalypse, où il avait croisé ce fou obsédé par les cerisiers qui aurait bien voulu l'offrir en sacrifice à son arbre… ou celui-là, dans lequel il avait rencontré l'autre blond avec sa manie des anneaux, euh… bizarrement placés.

Mais rien ne l'avait plus choqué que ce monde où il avait dû fuir devant une horde de filles hystériques qui s'étaient ruées sur lui, armées de cordes, chaines et autres bâillons, et accompagnées d'une bestiole ronde et rose, hérissée de tentacules dont les multiples yeux lançaient des rayons louches qu'il avait heureusement réussi à éviter.

Bref, il n'était pas plus avancé, il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement, et puis, qu'est-ce que c'étaient que tous ces gens qui lui couraient après, enfin ?!?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il entendit soudain une voix connue, accompagnée d'un cosmos doré et inquiet :

– Kanon ? Que fais-tu ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers émit un grognement.

– A ton avis ? Je cherche ce crétin de Loki que j'ai envoyé dans une autre dimension dans un moment d'énervement.

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix demanda, hésitante :

– Tu… plaisantes, bien sûr ?

– Mais évidemment _que non !_ Tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir ?!

Shaka – car c'était lui qui communiquait avec l'ex-Marina – dut faire un effort pour maintenir sa concentration.

– Inutile de le chercher encore. Il est revenu dans le Temple.

– Le Temple…  _MON_ Temple ?! s'écria Kanon, abasourdi.

_Oh, le… Pendant que je me tue à le chercher partout, lui, il rentre tranquillement à la maison ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… grmbl… bon, si, je sais. Mais quand même… Grrrr !_

Puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, alors qu'il était occupé à « tisser » les dimensions pour pouvoir rentrer directement chez lui.

_Bon sang, Kyrien ! Elle est toute seule au Temple…_

_S'il pose un seul doigt sur elle… je ferai en sorte qu'il regrette longtemps d'être revenu dans le corps de Saga._ _**Très** _ _longtemps._

Le passage s'ouvrit enfin et l'ex-Dragon des Mers posa un pied sur le dallage de marbre du Temple des Gémeaux.

Un cri perçant accueillit son retour.


	11. Révélations

Le Chevalier se rua vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris suraigus, dont chaque mot, entrecoupés comme de sanglots, lui déchiraient le cœur :

– Non… s'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Stop ! Par pitié… Hiiiiyaaaah !

Kanon parvint à la porte de la chambre de Kyrien et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac : la jeune fille était étendue sur son lit, clouée au matelas par le genou de celui qui l'empêchait de se débattre, dont les mains parcouraient avec application le ventre et la poitrine de sa victime. Il ne pouvait distinguer le visage de son élève dans la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, mais crut apercevoir l'éclat d'une larme, et le sourire sadique de Loki était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin. Poussant un cri de rage, le Chevalier se jeta sur l'agresseur, poing en avant.

L'Autre se retourna en un éclair et parvint à intercepter le coup à quelques millimètres de son visage. L'ex-Dragon des Mers tenta de le frapper de l'autre main, mais fut bloqué de la même manière. Kanon grogna et essaya de se libérer, alors que son adversaire demandait :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Tu te moques de moi ?! Je t'avais interdit de la toucher !

– Eh bien, tu es jaloux ?

– Quoi ?! (Kanon mit une seconde pour saisir ce qu'impliquait l'Autre, puis hurla :) NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!? C'est mon  _élève_ , espèce de détraqué !!

– Ce n'est pas  _ça_ que je voulais dire.

Un ange passa.

– Loki…

– Mmoui ?

– Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a une  _enfant_ dans la pièce.

Ladite enfant suivait la conversation avec de grands yeux mi-effarés, mi-fascinés.

– Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé les allusions…

– Ah oui ? Sans blague ! Et qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, quand je suis entré ?

A cet instant, la voix de Kyrien s'éleva, hésitante :

– Des... chatouilles.

Très lentement, l'ex-Dragon des Mers se tourna vers elle.

– Pardon ? articula-t-il, incrédule.

Était-elle innocente au point de n'avoir pas compris le sort qui aurait été le sien s'il n'était pas intervenu ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, gênée.

– Il me faisait des chatouilles… pour se venger… des tresses…

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Kanon reporta son regard sur Loki. Celui-ci l'avait lâché et, bras croisés, regardait ailleurs. Avec un peu d'attention, l'ex-Marina remarqua effectivement quelques tresses à demi défaites dans la chevelure grise. Et là, caché entre deux mèches, n'était-ce pas…

Un  _ruban ?_

_**Rose**_ , en plus ?!?

Incapable de se retenir, Kanon éclata de rire. Une hilarité salvatrice, qui lui permit de se libérer de toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée jusque là.

Boudeur, Loki râla :

– Bon, ça va, eh ! (Comme l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne faisait pas mine de se calmer, il ajouta avec véhémence :) C'est fini, oui ?

Mais Kanon ne pouvait s'arrêter. Les larmes aux yeux, il se tenait les côtes, en proie à un fou-rire inextinguible. Il ne réagit pas lorsque l'Autre s'avança, menaçant, ni lorsqu'il grogna :

– Tu l'auras voulu !

Loki se jeta sur sa proie sans défense pour la plaquer à terre. Immobilisé, l'ex-Marina ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se tortiller en hurlant de rire sous les vicieuses chatouilles que lui administrait l'Autre. Au prix d'un violent effort de volonté, il parvint à se reprendre et contre-attaqua, aidé par une alliée inattendue : Kyrien. La jeune fille désirait manifestement participer aux représailles…

 

 

Intensément concentré, Shion plissa le front de perplexité.

Après avoir disparu, les jumeaux n'avaient plus donné signe de vie pendant quelque temps. Puis Saga était revenu,  _seul_ , et avait rejoint la petite – dont l'aura était passé par un éventail d'émotions relativement étendu, alors que celle du Chevalier restait plutôt stable, mélange de curiosité et d'amusement détaché par ailleurs assez peu caractéristique de l'individu en question. Le Grand Pope avait ensuite senti le cosmos de Shaka s'enflammer et traverser les dimensions à la recherche de celui de Kanon, qu'il avait fini par trouver. Et c'était un ex-Dragon des Mers enragé qui avait fait irruption dans la Maison des Gémeaux, comme un fauve prêt à tout détruire sur son passage…

Et maintenant, il… riait ?!?

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?! marmonna l'Atlante, totalement perdu.

Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers son compagnon, qui leva les mains et secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Dokho ne saisissait pas plus que lui ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans le troisième Temple. Shion laissa retomber son aura et se passa une main sur le visage.

– Je crois que nous allons devoir demander des explications à certaines personnes…

Le Chevalier de la Balance bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Moui… en attendant, si nous allions nous coucher, hmmm ?

Le Grand Pope soupira et acquiesça.

La journée du lendemain serait  _très_ longue.

 

 

Kanon cessa brusquement tout mouvement quand la réalité revint le heurter de plein fouet.

Par tous les dieux, qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il était revenu ici dans l'intention de mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes avec Loki, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une séance de chatouilles endiablée ? Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Kyrien était  _encore_ de la partie…

Il se releva.

– Loki, va m'attendre dehors.

Il fut surpris de voir l'Autre lui obéir sans protester. Une fois la porte refermée, le Chevalier se tourna vers son élève, qui s'était assise sur son lit et attendait, tête baissée.

Il ravala un soupir et passa une main dans sa tignasse bleue, grimaçant quand ses doigts rencontrèrent quelques nœuds. La voix de Kyrien s'éleva alors, le faisant presque sursauter :

– Il n'a rien fait de mal, Maître. On a simplement… joué.

Kanon étrécit les yeux.

– C'est lui qui t'a demandé de dire ça ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec véhémence, son cosmos dégageant des ondes de sincérité.

– Non, Maître. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal… juste un peu peur, au début.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'agenouilla devant la novice et demanda d'une voix légèrement altérée :

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien, Kyrien ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il a fait ?

– Oui, répondit-elle. Je sais qu'à cause de lui, de nombreux Chevaliers sont morts… et qu'il a fait énormément de mal à votre frère… mais malgré tout… (Elle le dévisagea de ses grands yeux emplis de larmes.) Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

Il eut un sourire amer et essuya la perle salée qui roulait sur la joue de son élève.

– Ne pleure pas, petite. Non, tu n'as pas tort. Ce n'est jamais mal d'aimer quelqu'un… mais fais quand même attention. Loki n'est pas une personne à qui tu peux faire confiance.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, face à cet être maléfique, ce démon au charme aussi dangereux qu'irrésistible…

Il se leva et lui adressa un autre sourire, un peu plus sincère cette fois.

– Tâche de dormir.

Puis il sortit.

Dans le couloir, Loki avait entendu toute la conversation. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il attendit que sa proie favorite ait refermé la porte, lui tournant le dos, pour la saisir à bras-le-corps et murmurer, le nez dans sa chevelure turquoise :

– Alors, où en étions-nous ?

Les épaules de Kanon s'affaissèrent légèrement et il ricana avec ce qui lui restait d'humour grinçant :

– Quoi, tu n'as pas eu assez de « divertissement » pour cette nuit ?

– Je n'en ai jamais assez, Kanon, tu le sais bien.

– Ouais, c'est facile pour toi ! Tu roupilles toute la journée ! A ce rythme-là, je te préviens, je ne durerai pas longtemps.

– Comme c'est dommage ! Alors je vais devoir me trouver un autre jouet… Par exemple…

–  _Ne touche pas à Kyrien !!_ gronda le Chevalier.

– Pourquoi donc ? On s'amuse bien, ensemble… Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup, non ?

Le corps raide, l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne répondit pas.

– C’est bien ce que je pensais : tu es jaloux, souffla l'Autre à son oreille.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Kanon.

– C'est pourtant la vérité : tu refuses de me partager avec les autres…

– Je refuse surtout de te laisser leur faire du mal ! Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est de la protection !

– Appelle ça comme tu veux…

Loki empoigna la chevelure de sa victime et tira en arrière, obligeant le Chevalier à lui offrir sa bouche, dont il s'empara avec brutalité. Puis il le relâcha tout aussi brusquement.

– Il n'empêche, Kanon, toi et moi sommes liés, dit-il en disparaissant dans l'obscurité du couloir. Que tu le veuilles ou non…

Sa voix s'éteignit, laissant l'ex-Dragon des Mers seul avec ses souvenirs.

 

 

–  _Je ne comprend pas, grommela le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Si Saga est destiné à devenir le prochain Chevalier des Gémeaux, à quoi je sers, alors ?_

_Alhena cueillit une fleur et huma son parfum suave avant de répondre :_

–  _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kanon : tu es son ancre, son garde-fou. Toi seul peux empêcher son autre Lui d'en faire à sa guise._

–  _Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ça ?_

–  _Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu auras un rôle à jouer dans la Bataille…_

–  _La bataille ?_

–  _Oui… Une des nombreuses batailles que tu devras mener plus tard._

_Un brin d'herbe à la bouche, Kanon s'adossa au rocher contre lequel était assise la jeune femme._

–  _Vous ne m'en direz pas plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

–  _J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, soupira-t-elle. Mais cela m'est impossible… (Elle avisa l'air soucieux du garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.) Bah, ne te mets pas martel en tête ! Je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras. Tu verras…_

_L'apprenti tourna vers elle ses grands yeux lumineux et sourit. Alhena ravala un nouveau soupir. Elle aurait tellement aimé protéger cette fraîcheur, cette innocence… Mais les Guerres Saintes arrivaient, elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Et la Bataille…_

_L'entité qui avait maudit le Chevalier des Gémeaux à une époque reculée, lui imposant génération après génération le fardeau d'une double personnalité, avait vu se desserrer les liens qui la retenaient. Comme à chaque fois que le futur Gardien de la Troisième Maison voyait le jour_

_accompagné d'un jumeau._

_Et lorsqu'Alhena avait appris que la petite Rena était pressentie pour devenir le prochain Chevalier de l'Horloge, elle avait frémi. La petite voix qui chuchotait parfois à l'intérieur de son crâne s'était mise à jubiler, et cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais présage._

_Car depuis toujours, la deuxième personnalité des Gémeaux était l'interlocuteur privilégié de Sujan, l'entité maléfique qui était à l'origine de la Malédiction. Cet être était prisonnier des Limbes, incapable d'agir directement, mais il pouvait suggérer certaines choses à ses créations… et celles-ci étaient libres de suivre ou non ses conseils. Alhena avait rejeté en bloc toutes les propositions qu'il lui avait faites, mais connaissant le caractère de Saga – et par opposition, celui de son autre Lui – elle craignait le pire._

_Tout reposait donc sur Kanon. Lui seul était en mesure de contrôler son frère et d'éviter la libération de Sujan._

_S'il parvenait à survivre jusque là…_

_Un souffle de vent agita sa chevelure et fit voleter un nuage de pollen. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Car de toute manière, elle mourrait bien avant que ne débute la Bataille des Doubles…_

 

 

Après un entraînement quotidien durant lequel il n'avait pas particulièrement brillé, Kanon se dirigea à pas lents vers les escaliers. Saga était absent – il avait été convoqué par le Grand Pope – et une sourde inquiétude étreignait le cœur de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Kanon ! Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

L'interpellé se retourna : Dokho arrivait au pas de course. Le Gémeau acquiesça et l'attendit, puis repartit en sa compagnie, mais en direction de l'extérieur cette fois.

– Alors, s'enquit le Chevalier de la Balance, comment ça se passe avec la petite ?

Kanon revit en un éclair ce qui s'était passé la nuit même, mais réussit à n'en laisser rien paraître dans son cosmos lorsqu'il répondit :

– Pas mal. Elle a du potentiel.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, pensif.

– Et à part ça, tout va bien ? Ton frère et toi, je veux dire, précisa le Tigre d'un ton badin.

Immédiatement, l'ex-Dragon des Mers fut sur la défensive. Mais il se calma aussi vite. Dokho n'était au courant de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, circonspect.

– J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de mouvement dans votre Temple, depuis quelque temps. Principalement la nuit.

Kanon tiqua. Lorsque Dokho disait « je », en général, cela voulait dire « Shion et moi ». Surtout pour ce genre de constatation.

Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que le Grand Pope soit au courant du réveil de Loki.

– J'ignorais que le Sanctuaire s'était transformé en prison, répliqua-t-il, plus durement que nécessaire.

– Là n'est pas la question. Kanon, s'il se passe quelque chose d'important, ton devoir est d'avertir Shion.

– Ouais. Je sais.

_Sauf si ça risque de compliquer encore plus les choses,_  ajouta-t-il à part lui, tout en gardant cette pensée hors de portée du cosmos inquisiteur du Chevalier de la Balance.

Pas vraiment convaincu, celui-ci lui adressa un regard aigu avant de conclure avec un sourire plus amical :

– Bon. De toute manière, tu sais où nous trouver…

Kanon hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il repartit en direction de sa propre Maison, toujours taraudé par ce sombre pressentiment…

 

 

Mal à l'aise, Saga pénétra dans le bureau du Grand Pope. Un reste de culpabilité le torturait toujours lorsqu'il songeait qu'il avait laissé son Autre Lui assassiner cet être exceptionnel… Et le fait de ne pas avoir eu le choix ne le soulageait pas le moins du monde.

Sentant son malaise, Shion lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout en lui adressant un sourire aimable. Ces entretiens faisaient partie des nouveautés qu'il avait instaurées. Une fois de temps en temps, il convoquait un des Chevaliers d'Or pour parler des problèmes éventuels, écouter les suggestions et les doléances ou tout simplement pour discuter. Car il avait compris qu'il avait tout intérêt à tenir compte de l'avis de ceux qui représentaient l'élite, le cœur même de la Chevalerie.

– Détends-toi, Saga, suggéra doucement l'Atlante. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Le Gémeau tenta de suivre le conseil sans grand succès. Si c'était si facile… Shion poussa un petit soupir et décida de passer outre.

– Très bien. Avant de commencer, je te rappelle que tout ce qui sera dit ici est strictement confidentiel. Alors si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, n'hésite pas. Je suis là pour écouter les problèmes et, le cas échéant, aider à les résoudre.

C'était le discours habituel d'entrée en matière mais jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait paru aussi justifié aux oreilles de Saga.  _Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur…_

Il fut un instant tenté de lui parler de Kanon et Shaka, de lui dire à quel point il s'était senti trahi, à quel point il souffrait de cette situation tout en essayant de faire bonne figure… mais quelque chose le retint. C'était trop personnel. De toute manière, le grand Pope n'avait aucun moyen d'obliger le Chevalier de la Vierge à aimer l'ainé plutôt que le cadet… et quand bien même il l'aurait eu, Saga n'aurait pas voulu de ça.

Pendant qu'il se débattait en lui-même, Shion l'observa, sondant discrètement son cosmos pour tenter de saisir les émotions qui l'agitaient. Il décela de l'amertume, beaucoup de souffrance et, bien caché tout au fond, un soupçon de… crainte ? L'Atlante plissa le front, mais décida de le laisser parler – quitte à l'y inciter subtilement au besoin.

Le Chevalier finit par secouer la tête.

– Je ne pense pas avoir de problème digne d'être abordé ici, répondit-il. Néanmoins, je dois vous informer que Kyrien a été victime d'une agression de la part de ses condisciples entre la démonstration et le retour de Rena de l'Horloge. Ces demoiselles lui ont infligé deux plaies au visage, assorties de menaces. Kanon et moi avons chargé Rena de retrouver les coupables.

Le Grand Pope acquiesça, grave.

– Prévenez-moi lorsque l'enquête aura abouti. De tels agissements ne doivent pas rester impunis.

– Oui, Majesté.

– Très bien. Rien d'autre ?

– Je crois que c'est tout.

– Dans ce cas, tu peux te retirer, Saga.

Le Chevalier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis se décida :

– Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais je… j'ai fait un rêve, un cauchemar, il y a trois nuits. Ce n'était pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier, mais il m'a laissé une étrange sensation de malaise.

Son attention éveillée, Shion scruta intensément le Gémeau.

– Décris-le moi, l'invita-t-il.

Saga haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement, comme pour se moquer de lui-même.

– Oh, rien de bien original… Une scène affreusement morbide, à la fin de laquelle j'ai regardé dans un miroir, pour y voir mon propre reflet… sous les traits de l'Autre.

La bouche soudain sèche au souvenir de cette vision qu'il avait à dessein décrite comme presque banale, il tourna un regard troublé vers son interlocuteur assis derrière le bureau, impassible.

Impassible… en apparence seulement. En vérité, l'Atlante luttait contre le froid glacial qui s'était emparé de lui. Les quelques images et impressions qu'il avait pu glaner à travers l'aura du Chevalier en disaient assez sur le caractère insoutenable de la scène en question.

Et l'apparition de l'Autre, à la fin du rêve, est-ce que cela voulait dire… ?

Saga l'interrompit dans ses pensées en disant d'une voix rêveuse, le regard dans le vague :

– C'est étrange… Mon autre Moi a pourtant été détruit lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire… (Il grimaça à l'évocation de ce combat.) Quand nous sommes revenus en tant que Spectres, puis à la fin des Guerres Saintes, je ne l'ai pas senti en moi. Pas une seule fois. Encore maintenant, je… (Il ferma les yeux, inspira à pleins poumons.) Je me sens libre. Libéré de ce poids, de ce fardeau…

Le Grand Pope se força à hocher la tête, et le regarda s'éclipser.

Une fois le Chevalier parti, il se renversa en arrière sur son fauteuil et se massa le front du bout des doigts.

Saga… Si ce qui était écrit dans le Livre était vrai, si sa deuxième personnalité avait par un quelconque moyen réussi à survivre… se tenant coite en attendant son heure…

Soudain, tout se mit en place dans l'esprit de l'Atlante. Kanon savait ! Il l'avait découvert, d'où son comportement de ces derniers jours… mais il tentait de le cacher à son frère, tout en essayant de contrôler de démon…

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand Dokho fit son apparition. En entendant les conjectures de son compagnon, le Chevalier de la Balance se montra prudent :

– On n'est sûr de rien, pour l'instant. Kanon a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse nous éclairer sur la situation…

Les deux guerriers réfléchirent un moment, et ce fut à l'unisson qu'ils finirent par prononcer :

– Shaka !

Six Maisons plus bas, un éternuement tonitruant résonna entre les murs immaculés du Temple de la Vierge, suivi d'un bruit de chute et d'un chapelet de jurons.

Cent huit, très exactement.

 

 

Shaka ne fut pas surpris de sentir Dokho  _et_ Shion pénétrer dans son Temple. Il leur désigna deux sièges en face du sien et dit :

– Installez-vous. Je vous attendais.

– Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes là ? demanda le Tigre, un peu étonné de cet accueil.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge eut un petit sourire sans joie.

– Je suppose que ni Kanon, ni Saga ne vous ont donné les réponses que vous attendiez. Kanon, parce qu'il a refusé d'en parler. Et Saga, parce que son frère et moi avons tout fait pour qu'il continue à ignorer ce qu'il se passe…

Shion sentit les doigts de son amant s'accrocher aux siens et les serra avec force. Ainsi, c'était bien ce qu'ils soupçonnaient.

– Mais je me doutais bien que nous ne pourrions pas vous le cacher éternellement. (Il marqua une pause et se jeta à l'eau :) Loki, la deuxième personnalité de Saga, s'est à nouveau éveillée.

Ignoré de tous, un ange passa, laissant une belle trainée de plumes blanches dans son sillage.

Shaka éternua sans raison apparente. Dokho lui adressa un regard interrogateur et finit par demander :

– Et toi, comment es-tu au courant ?

– Je l'ai vu.

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits de ses interlocuteurs.

– Et tu es toujours vivant ? s'enquit Shion, secoué.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge émit un petit soupir.

– Kanon m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord : Loki ne fera de mal à personne, tant que Kanon le « divertira ».

– Le  _divertira_?!? répéta le Tigre, de plus en plus incrédule. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça a l'air de fonctionner…

Les mots  _pour l'instant_  ne furent pas prononcés, mais c'était comme s'il les avait dits tout haut. Tous trois se remémorèrent en silence ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner des événements de la nuit précédente au Temple des Gémeaux. Il en ressortait qu'en effet, l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'échinait à distraire son dangereux compagnon…

– Et en ce qui concerne l'apprentie ? fit Dokho avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Doit-on la leur laisser ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Avec Loki dans la même Maison, elle pourrait être en danger, mais je sais que Kanon ne laisserait jamais son élève courir de tels risques. Et puis, si vous la lui retirez, Saga trouvera cela très étrange.

Shion approuva.

– Cela risque de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, et c'est ce que nous voulons éviter à tout prix. N'est-ce pas, Shaka ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, intensément soulagé que le Grand Pope comprenne et partage son point de vue. Tout comme Kanon, il avait craint la réaction de l'Atlante, et c'était la principale raison de leur silence. Loki n'était-il pas celui qui lui avait ôté la vie pour prendre sa place ? Compte tenu des circonstances, il prenait cela… plutôt bien.

En vérité, Shion s'y était préparé. Même s'il avait essayé de trouver d'autres explications, c'était celle-ci la plus logique, depuis le début.

Et surtout, depuis qu'il avait ouvert ce maudit Livre…

– Alors, que fait-on ? demanda Dokho,  _sotto voce_.

– Rien pour l'instant, répondit le Grand Pope. Respectons le status quo. Tant que Kanon maîtrise la situation, nous n'avons aucune raison d'intervenir. Mais si l'Autre devient incontrôlable, il faudra bien que cette tête de mule de Dragon des Mers accepte notre aide. Bon gré, mal gré.

_Même si nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose…_  ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

– Et si Saga découvre le pot-aux-roses ? s'enquit Shaka.

– Prions pour que celui qui lui dira que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue soit  _très_ convaincant, ironisa sombrement le Chevalier de la Balance.

– J'ai une dernière question, Shaka, fit Shion. Si Saga n'est au courant de rien, pourquoi semble-t-il souffrir autant ?

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu lui adressa un regard dépourvu de toute vie.

– Ça, je crois que c'est de notre faute, à Kanon et moi.


	12. La Toile

–  _Alors, qu'attends-tu ?_

–  _Un peu de patience,_ répondit Loki avec un brin d'ennui.  _Il est presque à point._

–  _A point pour quoi ? Ça devrait déjà être fait !_ tonna la voix dans son esprit.

–  _Oh, ça va ! Ça fait des lustres que tu attends, tu ne vas pas m'embêter pour quelques jours de plus ?_

–  _Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici…_

–  _Non, et honnêtement je m'en félicite._

–  _Tu aurais dû faire comme je te l'ai suggéré. Je serais libre, et toi tu aurais ton propre corps…_

Loki émit un bref rire mental.

–  _Dois-je te rappeler ce que tes « suggestions » nous ont rapporté, la dernière fois ? Alors merci bien, mais je vais faire à mon idée, d'accord ?_

–  _Tout se serait passé à merveille si tu n'avais pas laissé cette maudite Athéna te filer entre les doigts !_

–  _Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même, au lieu de critiquer,_ répliqua Loki, mielleux.  _Oh mais j'oubliais : tu t'es fait emprisonner, non ? Pauvre petit Sujan, enfermé dans ses Limbes…_

–  _Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis ton créateur !!_

–  _Et sans moi, tu ne peux rien faire, ô tout_ _ **impuissant**_ _Maître…_

Furieux, Sujan rompit le contact et Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il détestait ces intrusions mentales : sous prétexte que ses chaînes se desserraient, l'entité envahissait de plus en plus souvent sa psyché, et ses suggestions étaient de moins en moins subtiles… il avait beau être son créateur, s'il croyait pouvoir contrôler Loki à sa guise, il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil !

Au figuré, bien entendu, puisqu'il n'avait pas de corps… pas  _encore_.

La deuxième personnalité de Saga se demanda quel serait le corps d'accueil de Sujan. Il avait bien sa petite idée, mais…

Il se passa mentalement une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

 

 

– Crois-tu que nous ayons raison de ne pas avertir Athéna ?

Shion soupira. Dokho avait réussi à l'arracher à ses dossiers et l'avait entraîné dans un coin reculé du Sanctuaire où s'étendait une petite clairière fleurie, ombragée par une rangée de pins parasol, non loin d'un minuscule ruisseau. Mais apparemment, les soucis étaient plus difficiles à abandonner que le bureau, pour le Chevalier de la Balance autant que pour lui. L'Atlante choisit de répondre d'une manière détournée :

– Te souviens-tu, au moment de la Bataille d'Hadès, vous aviez reçu l'ordre de tenir les Chevaliers de Bronze éloignés du Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? Ont-ils obéi sans faire d'histoire lorsque vous les avez repoussés ?

A ce souvenir, Dokho eut un petit sourire, mélange de fierté et de tristesse.

– Absolument pas. Et tu crains qu'ils ne veuillent se battre encore une fois.

– Ils ont déjà beaucoup trop souffert. Si nous mettons Saori au courant, elle se précipitera ici. Et crois-tu que ses Chevaliers la laisseront venir sans escorte ?

Le Tigre ne répondit pas. Il n'était que trop conscient de tout ce que son disciple et ses amis avaient enduré. Il était temps pour eux de goûter un repos amplement mérité…

– Et de toute manière, ajouta Shion, le livre dit bien que c'est le combat des Gémeaux. La Bataille des Doubles…

Dokho acquiesça et resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que deux bras s'enroulent autour de lui.

– Mais dis-moi… continua l'Atlante d'une voix de velours. Est-ce que tu m'as traîné ici uniquement pour parler travail ? Dans ce cas, nous aurions pu rester dans mon bureau…

Le Chevalier se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant et murmura :

– Non, j'avais une autre idée…

 

 

Un peu plus tard, alors que Dokho dormait paisiblement, lové contre lui, Shion repensa à ce que leur avait révélé Shaka. Loki… alors cet être avait un nom. L'avait-il choisi lui-même, ou était-ce quelqu'un qui le lui avait donné ? En tous cas, on n'aurait su trouver mieux. La Manipulation, le Mensonge et la Tromperie étaient ses attributs, de même que les Feux de l'enfer qui l'avait vu naître.

Ce démon incarné l'avait tué pour prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire. Savoir qu'il était revenu et que la Bataille des Doubles approchait emplissait le Grand Pope d'appréhension et d'un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. D'après le livre, il fallait qu'un certain nombre de conditions soient réunies pour que s'engage la Bataille : des jumeaux dans la Troisième Maison, une deuxième personnalité maléfique, un Chevalier de l'Horloge – le rôle de ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez mal expliqué – et… une dernière chose, qui n'était pas précisée car l'auteur en ignorait la nature. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce dernier point serait l'élément déclencheur du Chaos.

Si Sujan se libérait… il n'osait imaginer des conséquences. Il y était presque parvenu au moment où avait été rédigé le livre, et le Grand Pope de l'époque avait évité la crise de justesse… en tuant les deux Gémeaux.

Ce que Shion se refusait absolument à faire. Même si son lointain prédécesseur s'était justifié en arguant tout d'abord que ç'avait été un acte de miséricorde, étant donné les souffrances que les jumeaux étaient destinés à endurer, et ensuite que ce seul sacrifice était peu cher payer pour éviter le réveil de Sujan et l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère sombre. C'était d'une logique absolue, irréfutable… et totalement inhumaine.

Si Loki méritait mille fois de mourir, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Saga ! Ce chevalier noble et généreux n'avait commis aucun crime, sauf celui d'être né sous une étoile maudite.

Quant à Kanon… Il s'était longtemps fourvoyé, mais avait fini par choisir le côté d'Athéna durant la Bataille d'Hadès. Pour se faire accepter, il était allé jusqu'à subir l'Aiguille Écarlate de Milo… lui non plus ne méritait pas la mort.

Non, il  _devait_ y avoir une autre solution !

Mais quelle qu'elle soit, ils avaient tout intérêt à la trouver le plus rapidement possible. De préférence, avant que Saga ne s'aperçoive du retour de son autre Lui.

Shion baissa les yeux et écarta quelques mèches aux reflets rouges du front de Dokho. Un petit sourire triste ourla ses lèvres. Peut-être s'était-il trop rapproché de ses Chevaliers. Peut-être manquait-il de recul, de discernement. Qui pouvait le dire ?

En tous cas, il ne tuerait pas les Gémeaux. De toute manière, il se voyait mal annoncer à Saori qu'il avait exécuté deux de ses plus puissants Chevaliers sur la foi d'un vieux bouquin trouvé dans les archives. Et puis, rien ne prouvait que les deux frères se laisseraient faire. Saga peut-être, mais il était fort probable que Kanon les défende tous deux avec la dernière énergie – ce qui, compte tenu de la puissance du bougre, n'était pas peu dire…

Le Grand Pope soupira. Lui qui avait tant espéré que les combats se terminent enfin… Apparemment, ils ne l'étaient pas pour tout le monde. Le Destin était parfois tellement injuste…

 

 

Par un accord tacite, Kanon et Kyrien avaient décidé de ne pas reparler des évènements de la nuit précédente. Ils firent donc comme si de rien n'était, et l'entraînement de la fillette se passa sans événement marquant.

Après le repas du soir, Kanon souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère et à son élève, puis partit directement se coucher. Il n'avait pas menti à Loki : après les évènements de la veille, il avait  _vraiment_ besoin de sommeil. Jetant la prudence aux orties, il décida de prendre une nuit de repos.

Et si l'Autre n'était pas de cet avis… eh bien, il aviserait à ce moment-là.

 

 

Une silhouette silencieuse se faufila dans la chambre et se rapprocha du lit d'où n'émergeait qu'une cascade de boucles turquoise qui, dans l'obscurité, semblaient plus sombres que les profondeurs de la mer. Une main plongea dans cette opulente chevelure, les doigts s'enroulant autour des mèches soyeuses alors que s'élevait un murmure à peine perceptible :

– Bientôt, Kanon. Bientôt tu seras à moi… et ce sera la fin…

Le dormeur gémit et s'agita un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. L'intrus sourit, se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres entrouvertes, puis chuchota encore :

– Fais de beaux rêves, Kanon.

Avant de disparaître dans la pénombre…

 

 

L'ex-Marina s'éveilla, le souffle court. Ce rêve… ce cauchemar.

Il l'avait refait.

Loki… et lui… unis par un plaisir impie, démoniaque.

Et absolument délicieux.

Kanon ravala la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était pourtant loin de désirer ce monstre ! D'accord, l'Autre possédait un charme vénéneux, hypnotique, ajouté à la perfection du corps de Saga… mais  _justement._ C'était le corps de Saga, bon sang ! Et puis même, Loki était un être cruel, manipulateur et sans remords. Rien de tout cela n'attirait l'ex-Dragon des Mers ! Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Sans quoi, il aurait l'impression d'être un peu dérangé…

Mais tout cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi il faisait ces rêves. Ni pourquoi il n'arrivait pas vraiment à considérer l'Autre comme un ennemi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était obligé de le supporter pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis une semaine… Et qu'il avaient parfois bien rigolé ensemble. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et jusqu'à quand ce stratagème fonctionnerait-il ? Car quelqu'un – autre que Shaka – finirait bien par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait au Temple des

Gémeaux… Il avait évité la catastrophe de justesse avec Dokho la veille, mais combien de temps pourrait-il tenir encore ?

Combien de temps avant que Loki ne se mette à exiger ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner ? Avant que Saga ne s'aperçoive qu'il n'était à nouveau plus tout seul dans son propre corps ? Ou avant que Kanon lui-même ne finisse par craquer et tout envoyer au diable ?

N'ayant la réponse à aucune de ces questions, l'ex-Marina poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva. Ce serait bientôt l'aube et il devait s'occuper un peu de Kyrien avant d'aller s'entraîner lui-même en compagnie de son jumeau.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain accompagné d'un nuage de vapeur, il huma avec délice l'odeur du petit déjeuner que Saga était en train de préparer. Cependant, au lieu de rejoindre la cuisine, il s'arrêta à la chambre de son élève et entrouvrit la porte. Une respiration calme lui apprit que la jeune fille dormait encore à poings fermés. Il traversa la pièce à grands pas et ouvrit les volets, laissant entrer les timides rayons de l'aube. Un grognement étouffé lui parvint du lit et il sourit.

– Allez, debout ! Le soleil se lève, c'est l'heure…

Le tas de couvertures remua, une tête hirsute en émergea et la fillette marmonna d'une voix ensommeillée :

– Voui, Maître…

Kanon sortit de la pièce pour la laisser s'habiller et rejoignit son frère. Peu après, Kyrien fit son apparition d'un pas traînant, se frottant les yeux, et s'attabla avec les deux Chevaliers qui retinrent un sourire devant son air endormi et la regardèrent tenter de se servir du chocolat chaud tout en bâillant discrètement…

 

 

Un peu plus tard, Kanon donnait ses instructions à la jeune fille pour qu'elle commence son entraînement avec quelques exercices basiques pendant qu'ils allaient au leur.

– Ne fais rien de dangereux, lui rappela-t-il. On travaillera les dimensions quand je reviendrai.

– Oui, Maître Kanon. A tout à l'heure.

Les jumeaux la quittèrent pour rejoindre Aldébaran, en compagnie duquel ils descendirent aux arènes. La plupart des Chevaliers étaient déjà là ; ne manquait que Dokho qui, comme souvent, arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Il fallait dire que, venant du Temple du Grand Pope, c'était lui qui avait le plus de distance à parcourir…

Il n'y eut pas grand-chose à dire sur le premier couple d'adversaires : Deathmask et Aiolia se contentèrent d'échanger quelques coups basiques sans trop forcer. Les conversations tournaient d'avantage autour de la petite sauterie qui aurait lieu le soir-même dans le Temple du Bélier, qu'autour de la performance médiocre des deux Chevaliers. Shura remarqua soudain qu'ils s'étaient rassis à l'insu de tout le monde, ce qu'Angelo justifia ainsi :

– Ça avait pas franchement l'air de vous passionner, alors on a arrêté les frais…

– Tsss… Bande de dégonflés. (Le regard acéré du Capricorne parcourut l'assemblée de ses pairs, et s'arrêta sur un des Gémeaux.) Allez viens Saga, on va leur montrer.

L'interpellé se leva de bonne grâce et rejoignit son adversaire au centre de l'arène avant de se mettre en garde. Bien lui en prit, car Shura l'attaqua sans crier gare, enchaînant des coups de poing et de pied rapides mais plutôt faciles à parer. Le Gémeau riposta avec une grêle de frappes, faisant reculer l'Espagnol qui avait pris un peu trop de terrain à son goût. Soudain, le Capricorne s'auréola d'or et, levant le bras droit, s'écria :

–  _Excalibur !_

Le Grec sourit en voyant le coup arriver et invoqua son propre cosmos pour riposter avec une  _Another Dimension_ bien sentie…

Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Que se passait-il ?! Il voyait le bras de Shura fondre sur lui, et  _la dimension ne s'ouvrait pas !!_ L'expression surprise de l'Espagnol devait refléter la sienne ; il eut la présence d'esprit de bondir en arrière au moment où la lame dorée s'abattait sur lui, évitant ainsi de finir en deux morceaux. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher Excalibur d'entailler profondément le bras qu'il avait précipitamment ramené devant lui pour se protéger ; le Gémeau finit sa course dans la poussière à quelques mètres de là.

Le temps que Shura le rejoigne, il s'était déjà relevé. Le sang coulait de sa blessure et gouttait par terre, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait le plus. Il invoqua son cosmos et prononça  _Another Dimension_  à mi-voix en fixa sa main droite. Le minuscule vortex qui se forma au creux de sa paume le rassura quelque peu. Le Capricorne arriva à ses côtés et jeta un œil au tourbillon dimensionnel, puis demanda :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Saga. La brèche ne s'est pas ouverte.

Shura haussa un sourcil, déconcerté.

– Et ça arrive souvent ?

– Rarement, intervint Kanon, qui les avait rejoints.

– Tant mieux, fit le Capricorne, parcouru d'une chair de poule rétrospective. Je m'en serai voulu de te couper en deux…

– Pas autant que moi, rétorqua l'aîné des Gémeaux alors que son frère s'emparait de son bras pour examiner la blessure.

– Ce n'est pas trop grave, conclut l'ex-Dragon des Mers au bout d'un moment, et il entendit Shura soupirer discrètement de soulagement. La plaie est nette, et l'os ne semble pas touché. Par contre, ça pisse le sang… (Il déchira un pan de sa tunique déjà trop courte et le noua autour du bras de Saga.) Pas d'entraînement pour toi, demain.

– Ça ne sera pas une grande perte, répondit son jumeau avec un sourire qui se mua en grimace lorsque Kanon resserra le pansement de fortune. Vu la baisse de niveau qu'on enregistre les lendemains de cuite…

– C'est sûr, acquiesça l'ex-Marina. Viens, allons soigner ça…

– Kanon, je peux y aller tout seul. (Son regard azur se posa brièvement sur Shaka qui suivait la scène de loin.) Merci pour le pansement, je vais me débrouiller. Toi, reste ici.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui ! répliqua le Gémeau, exaspéré. Je ne suis pas estropié !

Le rire de Shura les interrompit.

– Vas-y, Saga, fit-il en passant un bras autour du cou de l'ex-Dragon des Mers comme pour le retenir. On l'occupe.

L'aîné acquiesça et s'en fut.

 

 

Le Chevalier grimpait les dernières marches menant à sa Maison lorsqu'un sifflement strident lui vrilla le cerveau. Il tenta de se boucher les oreilles, sans résultat : le bruit provenait de l'intérieur de son crâne. La tête entre les mains, il tomba à genoux avec un grognement de douleur…

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki se releva et pénétra dans le Temple, guidé par des bribes de mots qu'il croyait être le seul à entendre. Au milieu de la salle principale, tassée sur elle-même comme pour échapper à une menace invisible, Kyrien pleurait, les mains sur les oreilles. L'Autre fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la présence qu'il sentait planer comme un spectre morbide entre les hautes colonnes.

…  _échapper… Gémeaux ?…_

…  _moi… oujours…_

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il parvint à saisir, mais cela lui suffit pour identifier l'intrus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de provoquer un contact avec son créateur – il avait horreur de ça ; pourtant, il fouilla son esprit à la recherche du lien qu'il partageait avec l'entité et lui transmit un  _Q_ _u'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ des plus agressifs.

Il y eut comme un reniflement de mépris, puis la voix désincarnée répondit :

–  _Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde._

Le ton était si dédaigneux que Loki se hérissa de colère.

–  _Des clous ! Laisse-la tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi !_

Le rire de Sujan retentit dans le cerveau de l'Autre, et il vit Kyrien frémir.

–  _Crois-tu ? Réfléchis bien…_

Et sur un dernier ricanement, il rompit le contact. Le Chevalier jeta un regard à la jeune fille pour savoir si elle avait perçu la dernière réplique de l'entité, mais elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule tremblante. Elle releva la tête, cligna des yeux en le voyant et murmura :

– Il est parti… ?

Loki acquiesça en silence, encore préoccupé par ce que lui avait dit son créateur. Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque Kyrien se jeta dans ses bras, les joues sillonnées de larmes. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, l'Autre tenta de se dégager, mais la jeune fille tint bon. Il finit par lui tapoter doucement le dos, mal à l'aise dans ce rôle de consolateur forcé.

– Hé ! Calme-toi, d'accord ? C'est fini, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait vaguement rassurante.

Et puis il eut un petit sourire ironique que la jeune fille, le visage caché contre son torse, ne vit pas. De quoi avait-il l'air, à jouer les doudous pour une petite souris traumatisée par le grand méchant Sujan ? Non mais franchement… Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un les surprenne, et il pouvait dire adieu à son image de bad boy.

Quoique, quelques exactions stratégiquement placées auraient tôt fait de ternir à nouveau son blason… Rien de plus facile.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi Sujan s'en prenait-il à Kyrien ? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour l'atteindre ? Car jusqu'à présent, Loki était persuadé d'être le seul interlocuteur de l'entité… S'était-il trompé ? Son créateur s'était-il suffisamment libéré pour manipuler d'autres personnes à son insu ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

La jeune fille avait fini de sangloter, mais ne semblait pas pressée de se détacher de lui. Il ravala un soupir et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules pour l'écarter un peu. Elle leva vers lui des yeux encore humides et tellement emplis de gratitude qu'il en eut la nausée.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il brusquement, craignant qu'elle ne se répande en remerciements.

Elle baissa les yeux.

– Je… je ne sais pas.

– C'est déjà arrivé ?

– … Non, fut la réponse murmurée.

L'Autre se releva, l'entraînant avec lui, et regrettant de ne pouvoir sonder son cosmos pour voir si elle était sincère. Mais pas question de prendre pareil risque au beau milieu du Sanctuaire.

– Tu en es sûre ?

Elle le dévisagea avec un mélange de détermination et de… regret ? dans ses beaux yeux bleu-verts.

– Oui.

Il retraça du doigt une des deux plaies presque cicatrisées qui barraient sa joue, la sentit se raidir.

– Tu devrais retourner t'entraîner.

Elle acquiesça. Il captura son menton et lui releva la tête sans douceur, notant avec un certain plaisir l'éclair de peur qui traversa ses prunelles.

– Pas un mot à Saga, d'accord ?

– B… bien sûr ! fut la réponse, presque offensée.

– File, petite souris.

Il la regarda s'éloigner en courant, et les insinuations de Sujan lui revinrent à l'esprit.

 _Pourquoi diable suis-je aussi gentil avec cette gamine ?_  se demanda-t-il en ressortant du Temple pour que Saga, une fois revenu à lui, ne se doute pas de son intervention. Une seule chose était sûre : ce n'était pas normal.

Du tout.

 

 

Lorsqu'il remonta après l'entraînement, Kanon trouva son élève encore occupée avec les exercices qu'il lui avait donnés.

– Tu n'as pas fini ?

– J'ai recommencé, répondit-elle en ôtant son masque pour lui sourire.

– Bon. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Il crut la voir tressaillir légèrement, mais elle répondit :

– Oui, Maître…

Elle remit son masque et fit son possible pour dissimuler son mensonge. La voix dans sa tête avait été claire : si elle voulait vivre, il fallait que Kanon ignore ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement pour elle, le Chevalier ne s'aperçut de rien : il était occupé à vérifier que son frère était bien rentré au Temple. Rassuré sur ce point, il se concentra à nouveau sur son élève. Réfléchissant, il considéra la minuscule aire d'entraînement qui jouxtait la Maison des Gémeaux et dit :

– On est un peu à l'étroit ici. On va descendre aux arènes.

Cette fois-ci, l'hésitation de la jeune fille fut clairement perceptible.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Je serai là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il ne savait pas si elle redoutait plus de rencontrer ses anciennes condisciples ou de perdre le contrôle comme durant la démonstration, mais dans les deux cas, il était là et l'aiderait si nécessaire.

Il eut une pensée de remerciement pour Shion qui lui avait confié Kyrien. S'occuper de la fillette, gérer ses problèmes, la protéger, tout cela lui permettait pour un temps d'oublier ses propres ennuis. Il en avait besoin, c'était pour lui comme une bouffée d'air pur, un îlot de répit dans l'océan de ses tourments.

Ils descendirent donc, saluant au passage Mu et Aldébaran qui jouaient aux échecs dans le Temple de l'Atlante. Le Brésilien était renversé dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, en attendant que son adversaire finisse de réfléchir à son coup et se décide  _enfin_ à jouer. Il adressa un regard las au Gémeau et celui-ci, hilare, lança :

– Attention, Mu ! Souviens-toi qu'il y a une soirée dans quelques heures, pense à jouer avant…

Sans quitter l'échiquier des yeux, celui-ci répondit :

– On attend que Deathmask, Aphro, Milo et Camus reviennent avec les courses. Et s'ils arrivent avant qu'on ait fini, on pourra toujours continuer demain…

Aldébaran éclata de rire :

– T'es sûr qu'on sera en état de réfléchir, demain ?

– Après-demain, alors, répliqua le Bélier d'une voix égale. Et arrête de parler, s'il te plait. Ça me déconcentre.

Le Taureau poussa un énorme soupir et fit un petit signe d'adieu au Chevalier et à son apprentie qui s'en allaient.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la Grande Arène où avait eu lieu la démonstration. Kanon salua d'un signe de tête Aiolia et Aioros qui, accompagnés de Shura et Dokho, observaient les entraînements des novices pour tenter de se dégoter un apprenti.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers mena son élève dans un coin désert de l'Arène – si on pouvait parler de « coin » pour cette structure circulaire – et commença son cours par un peu de théorie.

Il lui parla de l'Univers, qui était bien plus étendu que tout ce qu'elle pourrait jamais imaginer. Il le lui décrivit comme un gigantesque mille-feuilles replié sur lui-même, dont les feuillets s'entrecroisaient sans jamais se rencontrer. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur les différents mondes qu'il avait visités, l'avertit de dangers des vortex interdimensionnels…

Et Kyrien l'écoutait, fascinée. Elle buvait ses paroles, suivait le moindre de ses gestes.

– …certains points de l'espace et du temps où les dimensions sont plus proches les unes des autres, où elles se touchent presque. De tels points sont appelés  _nœuds_ _dimensionnels_ , expliquait Kanon. Le but du jeu – à ton niveau – est de repérer ces nœuds et de s'en servir. En effet, à cet endroit, il est plus facile de déchirer le tissu de la réalité pour atteindre d'autres dimensions. (Il activa légèrement son cosmos et sembla chercher quelque chose, puis dit :) Enflamme ta cosmo-énergie et sois attentive.

La jeune fille suivit les instructions et attendit. Elle vit son Maître tendre le doigt vers la droite, vers quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils sous son masque et se concentra davantage. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir le Chevalier…

Un léger picotement l'avertit que quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais quoi ? Frustrée par cette sensation insaisissable, elle tenta de l'identifier, sans succès. Elle serra les poings et intensifia son cosmos. C'était comme de l'eau lui glissant entre les doigts ; plus elle essayait de l'isoler, de s'en rapprocher, plus elle avait l'impression de s'en éloigner, jusqu'à ce que le picotement ait totalement disparu. Paniquée, elle tenta de retrouver la sensation, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait échoué.

– Calme-toi, Kyrien. Le nœud a disparu.

– Mais je… je…

Elle ne continua pas, craignant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle l'avait déçu…

Il sourit.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses dès le premier coup. Tu as senti quelque chose ?

– Oui, Maître. Une sorte de… picotement ? hésita-t-elle, quêtant son approbation.

– C'est un bon début. Maintenant, au lieu de te focaliser sur cette sensation, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu fasses le vide en toi quand je te le dirai.

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra, attendant qu'il lui fasse un signe.

– Il y en a un autre, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que tu le sens ?

– N… non.

– Respira calmement. Ferme les yeux, tu seras moins déconcentrée par le décor. Sois à l'écoute de ton cosmos.

La même sensation de picotement la parcourut à nouveau. Elle s'appliqua à vider son esprit comme Kanon le lui avait conseillé. Soudain, il y eut quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à une toile lumineuse si elle avait eu le moyen de la  _voir_ , mais elle ne pouvait que la ressentir. Cette toile se condensait en un point non loin d'elle : le nœud.

– Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-elle sans pour autant relâcher sa concentration.

– Bien, fit la voix de son Maître, tout proche. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

Elle obéit et retrouva le décor familier de l'arène, mais il y avait aussi… le monde se mit à tourner follement autour d'elle : son cerveau n'était pas habitué à sentir la toile des dimensions se superposer à la réalité. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'ex-Marina.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit des yeux quelques instants plus tard, elle était étendue dans le sable de l'aire d'entraînement, et Kanon était penché sur elle. Le visage du Chevalier se détendit et il se redressa, soulagé.

– Qu'est-ce… qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la jeune fille en essayant de se relever.

– Je suppose que tu as senti le nœud, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers avec un petit sourire, tout en la maintenant assise.

– Le… oui ! C'était… tellement joli.

Kanon rit doucement, amusé par son choix de mots.

– « Joli » ? Oui, on pourrait dire ça… si on pouvait  _voir_ le tissu dimensionnel.

– Mais c'est… enfin, c'est… extraordinaire ! Vous ne trouvez pas, Maître ?

Le Chevalier se souvint de son propre émerveillement lorsque, avec son frère, il avait découvert ce spectacle époustouflant, seulement accessible à ceux qui, comme eux, avaient le talent de manipuler les dimensions. Il hocha la tête, heureux de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Kyrien aimait déjà la Toile, elle ferait un puissant Chevalier…

Un gargouillis sonore venu du ventre de son élève le ramena à l'instant présent et il réalisa que l'heure du repas était largement passée. La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse, mais il déclara :

– Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause…

Ils mangèrent en compagnie des quatre autres Chevaliers d'Or, qui leur avaient proposé de partager leur panier repas. Impressionnée, Kyrien écoutait son Maître discuter de tout et de rien avec ses amis tout en faisant habilement glisser des morceaux de sandwich sous son masque. Puis ils reprirent l'entraînement et la fillette tenta de se familiariser avec cette nouvelle forme de perception qu'elle venait de découvrir, mais elle passait plus de temps les fesses dans le sable à essayer de différencier le ciel de la terre qu'autre chose. Patiemment, Kanon la conseillait, la guidait dans ce territoire inconnu, pas à pas. Pour l'instant, elle devait s'habituer à sentir la Toile autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait les yeux fermés, tout allait bien – tant qu'elle restait immobile. Mais dès qu'elle levait les paupières, ou si elle tentait de faire un pas, tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle et elle perdait connaissance quelques secondes.

Au bout de trois heures, elle en était toujours au même point. Kanon s'épongea le front du dos de la main et dit :

– Stop. Repose-toi un instant.

– J'aimerais continuer encore un peu, Maître.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers leva les yeux vers le soleil brûlant et soupira :

– D'accord. Reste là, je vais chercher de l'eau.

– Merci, Maître.

Une fois le Chevalier parti, la jeune fille recommença l'enchaînement qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur : fermer les yeux, enflammer son cosmos, repérer un nœud ; tenter de voir quelque chose ou de se rapprocher du phénomène, et se retrouver par terre…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et entendit quelques ricanements saluer sa performance. Se relevant d'un bond, elle se retrouva face à une demi-douzaine de novices – ses anciennes condisciples…

– Ben alors, Kyrien, pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes ? persifla Carla, une grande rousse déjà bien développée pour son âge.

– On savait déjà que tu étais nulle, mais pas à ce point-là… ajouta une autre fille.

– C'est à se demander pourquoi un Chevalier aussi prestigieux que Kanon des Gémeaux a accepté de te prendre comme élève, renchérit Malie, une petite brune maigrichonne mais très agressive.

– Comment t'as fait ? demanda Carla, menaçante, la main droite entourée d'un tourbillon de vent comme elle s'apprêtait à frapper Kyrien. Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a prise et pas moi ? Je suis plus forte que toi ! Il s'est trompé !!

L'apprentie du Gémeau serra les poings. Comment cette vipère de Carla osait-elle insulter son maître ? Mettre son jugement et celui du Grand Pope en doute ? Au fond d'elle grondait une colère sourde, vague de chaleur qui nourrit son cosmos, le fit flamber avec une vigueur qui surprit ses assaillantes, mais la rouquine ricana, méprisante :

– Peuh ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, toute seule contre nous ? Ton maître chéri n'est pas là pour te protéger ! Comme l'autre fois…

La rage de Kyrien atteignit son paroxysme. Elle sentait ses cheveux crépiter d'éclairs et son cosmos bleu pâle était en train de s'assombrir lorsqu'elle sentit, plus distinctement que jamais, le picotement qui annonçait la formation d'un nœud dimensionnel.

 _Non ! Pas maintenant !_  pensa-t-elle en fermant précipitamment les yeux, frémissant d'appréhension.  _Je ne veux pas m'évanouir…_

– Elle crève de peur, regardez-là ! s'esclaffa une fille.

Le nœud se forma mais, au lieu de rester de la grosseur d'une noix, il se mit à grandir. Intriguée, oubliant la menace, Kyrien se concentra pour mieux percevoir la Toile, les yeux fermés. Des nœuds de cette grandeur n'étaient pas courants, lui avait dit l'ex-Marina, et celui-ci continuait à grossir. Elle eut vaguement conscience du fait que ses adversaires étaient en train de s'énerver, mais quelque chose de plus important était en train de se passer, quelque chose qu'elle seule percevait.

Ayant atteint deux mètres de diamètre, le nœud s'ouvrit, déchirant la réalité pour laisser passer… une main qui intercepta le coup que Carla, folle de rage, dirigeait vers le visage de Kyrien. Puis émergea du vortex le bras, suivi du corps tout entier de Kanon, qui retint de l'autre main son élève sur le point de s'effondrer – de saisissement, elle avait ouvert les yeux et le sentait à présent auréolé des volutes presque visibles de la Toile qu'il avait dérangée en volant à son secours.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers examina le tourbillon d'air qui enveloppait le poing de Carla, puis jeta un regard à Rena de l'Horloge qui arrivait de l'autre côté du groupe. Prises en tenailles, les filles n'en menaient pas large.

Il reporta un regard glacial sur celle qui avait voulu frapper Kyrien. La fille était pétrifiée de terreur, mais il n'éprouva aucune pitié à son égard. En avait-elle eu, lorsqu'elle avait défiguré son élève ?

 _Je crois que nous tenons nos coupables,_ transmit-il à Rena par cosmos interposé.

–  _Vous m'avez devancé de peu. Cela recoupe mes propres conclusions,_ répondit-elle avant de s'adresser aux novices d'une voix sèche :

– Peut-on savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire, mesdemoiselles ?

– On, euh… on plaisantait, Maître, répondit Malie. On n'allait pas lui faire de mal, pas vrai, Kyrien ?

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, quêtant son soutien. Suffoquée, celle-ci regarda son maître, qui dévisagea à son tour celle qui avait le culot de dire une telle chose.

– Ah non ? gronda-t-il en levant le bras de Carla qu'il tenait encore d'une poigne de fer. Ose me dire que ton amie  _n'allait pas_ frapper mon élève !?

Nimbé d'une aura de colère dorée, il fit un pas vers le groupe de jeunes filles qui se tassèrent les unes contre les autres, terrifiées.

– La prochaine que je surprend en train de menacer Kyrien…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; son cosmos agressif et le ton de sa voix avaient très bien fait passer le message.

– En tous cas, fit Rena après un moment de lourd silence, ces jeunes demoiselles ne resteront pas impunies. Vous avez ma parole.

– Mais on n'a rien fait, nous ! protesta faiblement une des filles.

Le Chevalier de l'Horloge étrécit les yeux.

– Vous tolérez que l'une d'entre vous agresse une autre novice. C'est déjà un comportement inexcusable. Et qui plus est, vous profitez du spectacle ! (Son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif laissait voir un profond dégoût.) Vous passerez toutes devant le Grand Pope. Et en attendant, vous resterez enfermées dans votre dortoir !  _Hors de ma vue !_

Les filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et décampèrent. Rena adressa un regard bienveillant à son ancienne élève.

– Deviens forte, Kyrien. Elles apprendront à te respecter.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta à son tour la Grande Arène.


	13. Discothèque

Après le départ de Rena, Kanon laissa retomber son aura et baissa son regard turquoise, insondable, sur son élève.

– On reprend l'entraînement. Au travail.

Kyrien obéit, mais les évènements qui s'étaient produits l'avaient tellement perturbée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à percevoir les nœuds dimensionnels. Elle essayait pourtant, s'acharnait, mais plus elle s'efforçait de sentir la Toile et plus celle-ci lui échappait. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle enflammait son cosmos, fermait les yeux – autant pour empêcher ses larmes de frustration de couler que par principe – mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle n'y parvenait pas.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'observa un long moment en silence. Il percevait sa détresse, sa peur de décevoir à travers son aura bleutée. Il s'approcha enfin et dit :

– Ça suffit, Kyrien.

La jeune fille laissa retomber son cosmos et se tourna vers lui.

– Je suis désolée, Maître, hoqueta-t-elle. Je… je…

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses grandes mains sur les frêles épaules.

– Tu n'y arrives pas, dit-il – ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Elle baissa la tête, contrite.

– Pardonnez-moi…

Sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de continuer. Kanon résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler ; au lieu de cela, il s'adressa à elle d'une voix grave, douce :

– Kyrien, si un jour tu te bats, tu devras faire face à des individus qui tenteront de te déstabiliser par tous les moyens. Tu devras essuyer leurs railleries, affronter leurs mensonges, sans que cela ne te perturbe dans ta concentration ou la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs. Il faut canaliser ta colère pour augmenter la puissance de ton cosmos, pour retourner les moqueries et les mots blessants contre ceux qui te les ont adressés. Ces filles, qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit ?

Une larme roula dans le cou de Kyrien.

– Elles… elles ont dit que j'étais… que j'étais nulle. Elles se demandaient pourquoi vous m'aviez prise comme apprentie, alors que j'étais si faible… Carla… elle a dit que vous vous étiez trompé…

– Je ne me suis pas trompé, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'une voix tranquille. Tu as plus d'affinités avec la Toile que bon nombre de Chevaliers accomplis, et certainement plus que cette… Carla. Laquelle était-ce ? Celle qui voulait te frapper ?

– … Oui. Elle… je crois que c'est elle qui m'a fait…  _ça_ au visage.

– Elle te l'a dit ? s'enquit Kanon, attentif.

– Elle… elle a dit que vous n'étiez pas là pour me protéger… « comme l'autre fois ». C'est ce qu'elle a dit… Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, ajouta-t-elle, débordante de reconnaissance.

– C'est toi qui m'a averti que quelque chose n'allait pas, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

– Comment ça ? demanda la fillette, perplexe.

– En sentant ton cosmos s'enflammer avec autant de vigueur, j'ai su que tu étais en colère contre quelqu'un. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui… Maintenant, je veux que tu essaie encore une fois de trouver un nœud, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

– Mais je…

Il leva une doigt pour interrompre son élève.

– Aie confiance en toi, Kyrien. Fais-le. Tu en es capable.

Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et invoqua sa cosmo-énergie. Les dernières paroles de Kanon résonnaient dans sa tête, comme une litanie galvanisante. Elle se focalisa dessus, tentant de s'en convaincre et, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment sûre d'elle-même, elle ouvrit son esprit dans l'espoir de sentir la Toile.

Elle ne fut pas déçue : le tissu des dimensions lui apparut, plus précis que jamais. Elle repéra un nœud, puis un deuxième se forma alors qu'elle étendait son cosmos pour mieux appréhender ce qui s'offrait à elle.

– Garde les yeux fermés, lui conseilla l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Il enflamma légèrement sa cosmo-énergie et forma un minuscule vortex dans le creux de sa main. Son élève poussa un cri de stupeur émerveillée. Elle avait senti l'aura de son Maître investir la Toile, la plier à sa volonté, la condenser en un nœud qui n'existait pas quelques secondes auparavant.

– Vous… comment faites-vous ça ? murmura-t-elle, impressionnée.

Il eut un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas – elle avait toujours les yeux fermés – et expliqua :

– Les Chevaliers de Bronze ou d'Argent qui se servent des dimensions, comme ceux des Triangles Austral et Boréal, repèrent les nœuds dimensionnels et s'en servent pour leurs attaques. Cependant le Chevalier des Gémeaux n'a pas à se plier au bon vouloir de la Toile : il crée ses propres nœuds à sa convenance… (Il referma le poing et le vortex se dissipa.) …et les défait lorsqu'il n'en a plus besoin.

– C'est… génial ! Est-ce que je pourrai le faire un jour ?

– Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs ! répondit le Chevalier en riant. Tu as encore beaucoup de travail à fournir avant de  _commencer_ à maîtriser un nœud. Alors les créer…

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent ; son enthousiasme débordant retomba quelque peu.

– Mais tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, continua l'ex-Marina. Allez viens, on rentre au Temple.

– D'accord, Maître.

Elle laissa son cosmos se tarir et rouvrit les yeux. Elle chancela légèrement, mais rejoignit Kanon et attaqua avec lui la montée des marches.

En passant par le Temple du Bélier, ils trouvèrent quelques-uns des Chevaliers d'Or occupés à préparer la soirée. Intimidée, Kyrien tenta de passer inaperçue en se cachant derrière Kanon, mais Aldébaran repéra le Chevalier et lança de sa voix tonitruante :

– Tiens, le maître et son apprentie ! Alors, cet entraînement, comment c'était ?

– Pas trop mal, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la rassurer. Si on fait abstraction d'un ou deux incidents… déstabilisants.

– Mais elle est toute sale, pauvrette ! s'exclama Aphrodite. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de tortionnaire ? Tu l'as traînée dans le sable ?

– Hé ! protesta Kanon, faisant mine d'être outré.

– C'est pas ça, » intervint la fillette, d'une toute petite voix. Elle voulait prendre la défense de son maître, mais n'osait pas parler trop fort en présence de ces êtres quasi-divins. « C'est que je suis… tombée. Toute seule.

Le silence s'était fait lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole ; Aldébaran s'approcha, plia son corps gigantesque pour se trouver à son niveau et posa une main immense sur la tête de la jeune fille.

– Tu défends ton maître, hein ? C'est mignon, dit-il gentiment. Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ?

– Ky… Kyrien.

– C'est trop chouuuu ! couina le Chevalier des Poissons alors que Deathmask secouait la tête, atterré.

– Tu as vu la Toile, Kyrien ? demanda soudain Saga, qui avait suivi toute la scène avec un intérêt amusé.

– Oui ! répondit-elle, rayonnante. C'est pour ça que je suis tombée, expliqua-t-elle à l'adresse d'Aphrodite.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport, intervint le Cancer en tendant un mouchoir à son amant, décidément trop émotif.

– C'est à cause de la Toile, fit Mu qui arrivait accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de chaises flottant en l'air. C'est très difficile de combiner la vision normale et la perception du tissu dimensionnel.

– Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'enquit le Taureau en se tournant vers le propriétaire des lieux.

Celui-ci désigna les meubles en lévitation derrière lui.

– Comment crois-tu que je fais ça ? La télékinésie, tout comme la téléportation, utilise la Toile. Seulement, au lieu d'y faire des nœuds pour la déchirer comme le font Saga et Kanon, je me contente de manipuler les fils qui la composent…

Pour preuve, il fit danser la gigue aux quelques chaises qui l'entouraient. Les Gémeaux sourirent, amusés. Kyrien, quant à elle, enflamma son cosmos pour suivre ce qu'il se passait sur la Toile. Cependant, elle avait oublié de fermer les yeux, et ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Kanon de ne pas se retrouver les fesses par terre.

– Voilà comment on finit couverte de poussière et de sable, dit-il alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras en attendant que le monde cesse de tourner autour d'elle.

– Avais-tu déjà perçu la Toile avant de commencer l'entraînement avec Kanon ? voulut savoir le Bélier.

La jeune fille secoua la tête : son premier vrai contact avec les dimensions s'était produit le jour-même. Mu eut une petite moue admirative.

– Plutôt douée, ton élève, Kanon…

Celui-ci acquiesça.

– Mais il lui reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir, répliqua-t-il.

– Bah, guidée par toi, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal, déclara Saga en tapotant le dos de son frère.

– On verra, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

– Vous partez déjà ? fit le Taureau en se relevant.

– Je m'occupe de la petite et je reviens, promit Kanon.

– Ouais, c'est surtout que tu as besoin d'un prétexte pour échapper aux préparatifs, insinua son aîné.

– Lâcheur ! lança Deathmask de derrière la pile de cartons qu'il portait.

– A tout à l'heure, lui répondit l'ex-Marina avec un sourire des plus innocents, tout en poussant Kyrien vers la sortie.

Le temps de faire manger et de mettre au lit son élève épuisée mais surexcitée par ses découvertes de la journée, Kanon avait vu passer par son Temple à peu près tous les Chevaliers restants. Il prit une douche-éclair et se changea en vitesse, juste à temps pour voir arriver le dernier : Shaka.

– Tu vas être en retard à la soirée, constata le Chevalier de la Vierge d'un ton neutre.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers eut un reniflement ironique tout en se battant avec sa chevelure qu'il essayait en vain de rassembler en queue de cheval.

– Toi aussi, je te signale. Bon sang, saleté de cheveux à la noix…

– Laisse-moi faire.

Shaka s'empara de la brosse et fit asseoir Kanon sur une chaise avant de se mettre à lui démêler les cheveux – ces cheveux qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Saga, n'était leur couleur légèrement plus aquatique…

– Kanon, est-ce que tu…

Saga, justement, venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et s'arrêta net en découvrant la scène. Il détourna les yeux, serra les dents et termina :

– Non, rien. Pardon de vous avoir dérangés.

– Saga, attends !…

Kanon retint le Chevalier de la Vierge : son jumeau avait déjà disparu en direction de la cuisine, d'où provenaient des bruits de verre.

– Je prends les bouteilles qui restent de la dernière fois, l'entendirent-ils dire à leur intention, avant de sortir.

Puis il y eut un long moment de silence, que Kanon finit par briser d'un lourd soupir résigné.

– Bon, tu me la fais, cette queue de cheval ?

 

 

Un peu plus tard, la soirée battait son plein dans le Temple du Bélier. L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'approcha de l'échiquier qui avait été relégué dans un coin et prit Aldébaran à témoin.

– C'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez joué que  _deux_ coups depuis ce matin ?!

– Ouaip, confirma le Taureau. Et encore, Mu s'est décidé à jouer parce que les autres arrivaient avec les courses. (Il soupira.) A ce train-là, on aura peut-être fini dans trois siècles…

– Et encore, Aldé n'est pas trop fort aux échecs, intervint Milo. Tu devrais le voir jouer contre Camus, c'est… terrifiant de lenteur.

– Je te crois volontiers, fit Kanon, frissonnant d'horreur.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été patient…

– N'exagérons rien, protesta Camus, qui venait de les rejoindre. Nous n'avons joué l'un contre l'autre qu'une seule partie.

– Qui a duré  _deux ans et demi !!!_ précisa le Scorpion.

– Et alors, qui a gagné ? voulut savoir Kanon, curieux.

– C'est ça le pire : ils ont fait match nul.  _Pat._

L'ex-Marina resta un instant muet de stupeur… puis il éclata de rire.

– Ça valait bien la peine ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Aldébaran. Et encore, ils seraient bien repartis pour un tour…

– … si l'échiquier et les pièces n'avaient pas  _mystérieusement_ disparu, compléta Milo avec un clin d’œil appuyé.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, Mu a un nouvel échiquier, peut-être que…

Le Chevalier du Scorpion plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amant et lui conseilla :

– Ne pense pas. Ça fait mal à la tête.

Le Verseau leva les yeux au plafond et se débarrassa de son bâillon improvisé avant de répliquer :

– Contrairement à toi, Milo, je sais me servir de mon cerveau.

– Grand bien te fasse ! Moi, je préfère me servir d'autre chose…

Kanon et Aldébaran échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent. Mieux valait laisser le couple seul lorsqu'ils avaient ce type de discussion.

Non loin de là, Saga faisait bande à part, tentant sans grand succès de s'abrutir à l'eau de rose. Mais chaque gorgée du liquide sirupeux était plus amère que la précédente, et il avait bien du mal à finir son verre.

Dokho s'approcha de lui et dit :

– Tu sais, pour faire un concours de boisson, il faut être au moins deux…

Le Gémeau grimaça.

– Je m'entraîne d'abord.

Le Chevalier de la Balance l'observa un instant, puis énonça :

– Ça ne va pas fort, on dirait. Tu veux en parler ?

Saga revit en pensée la scène qu'il avait… « interrompue » dans son Temple et émit un petit rire rauque.

– Ça m'étonnerait que mes problèmes sentimentaux t'intéressent, ricana-t-il en se resservant.

Dokho jeta un coup d’œil à Shaka qui conversait avec Mu.

– Dis toujours.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te déprimer, fit le Gémeau en haussant les épaules.

Le Chinois n'insista pas, mais sonda discrètement l'aura de son compagnon. Il n'y trouva qu'une immense tristesse fataliste qui lui serra le cœur. Mieux valait cela plutôt que Saga apprenne ce qui se passait réellement, cependant… Averti par le changement dans le cosmos du Chevalier de la Balance, le Grec lui tapota le dos.

– Tu vois ? Tu déprimes déjà. Pas la peine que j'en rajoute.

– Tu dois avoir raison, concéda Dokho, tout en essayant d'alléger un peu son aura.

Aphrodite arriva juste à temps pour relancer la conversation :

– Ben alors, les garçons, ça ne se fait pas de bouder dans son coin quand on est invité à une fête !

Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau de rose et s'éloigna de trois pas alors que Saga protestait :

– Hé ! Ma bouteille !

– Dois-je te rappeler que,  _techniquement_ , toutes les bouteilles d'eau de rose sont à moi ? répliqua le Poisson en s'éloignant encore. Si tu la veux, viens la chercher !

Le Gémeau se lança à la poursuite de l'éphèbe, accueillant volontiers cette occasion de se changer un peu les idées. Au terme d'une course effrénée durant laquelle la malheureuse bouteille était passée dans les mains des trois quarts des Chevaliers présents – pour revenir enfin entre celles d'Aphrodite, Saga parvint à coincer le Suédois et à lui arracher son bien. Il revint, essoufflé mais d'humeur beaucoup moins sombre, s'asseoir parmi ses compagnons… mais à une certaine distance, néanmoins, de Shaka. Ce dernier, mélancolique, échangea avec Kanon un regard triste qui n'échappa pas à l’œil de lynx du Chevalier des Poissons.

 

 

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque l'aîné des Gémeaux se mit à bâiller ostensiblement. Il se leva et s'étira, puis déclara :

– Bon les enfants, je vais aller me coucher.

– Quoi, déjà ? protesta Shura.

– On vient juste de commencer, renchérit Milo.

– Oui, mais il est blessé, intervint Kanon en se levant à son tour. D'ailleurs moi aussi je vais rentrer.

– Bande de mauviettes ! s'exclama Aiolia.

– Je te rappelle que  _certains d'entre nous_ ont des disciples à entraîner. Je suis crevé, moi.

– Tu devrais prendre ta retraite, papy, conseilla Deathmask, ironique.

Saga interrompit son frère qui allait répliquer vertement et s'adressa à Mu :

– Merci pour la soirée. A demain, tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons avec un petit signe de la main.

Kanon lui emboîta le pas. Ils grimpèrent la première volée de marches en silence et traversèrent le Temple du Taureau, avant d'entamer l'escalier qui menait à leur propre Maison. L'ex-Marina sentait que son frère avait quelque chose à lui dire ; comme de juste, arrivé à mi-parcours, l'aîné murmura :

– Je suis désolé.

– Pour quoi ? s'enquit Kanon, perplexe.

– Pour tout à l'heure, avec Shaka… (Un petit rire sans joie lui échappa.) C'est dur. Il doit penser que je le déteste…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne savait que dire : s'il répondait « oui », il mentirait ; s'il répondait « non », il retournerait le couteau dans la plaie. Il se tut donc, mais passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de son jumeau. Il s'en voulait tellement de la peine qu'ils lui causaient…

Ils finirent par atteindre leur demeure et se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa chambre respective.

Kanon se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil ; seulement, il ne tenait guère à laisser Saga rentrer seul au risque de retrouver Kyrien entre les griffes de Loki. La fillette avait beau l'avoir rassuré, allez savoir pourquoi, il éprouvait quelque réticence à faire confiance à l'Autre…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une silhouette sombre se glissa à l'intérieur avant de refermer le battant. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se redressa et lança, ironique :

– Mais entre, je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi…

– Très drôle, répondit Loki avec un grand sourire. Juste une question : qu'est-ce que tu lui fais, à ton frère, pour qu'il soit aussi malheureux ? Chaque fois que je me réveille, j'ai une de ces frites !

Kanon lui adressa un regard noir qui, dans l'obscurité, passa totalement inaperçu.

– Je croyais que tu avais accès à ses souvenirs ? T'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même !

– Mais c'est tellement plus amusant quand c'est toi qui le racontes…

– Ferme-la, tu veux ? grogna l'ex-Marina.

Une seconde plus tard, il suffoquait sous la poigne de l'Autre.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai horreur qu'on me parle comme ça.

Sachant très bien que Loki ne le tuerait pas pour si peu, Kanon garda son calme.

– Tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer.

Disant cela, il referma ses doigts sur la blessure pas encore cicatrisée que l'Autre portait au bras. Celui-ci grogna de douleur et le relâcha.

– Tricheur, siffla-t-il.

– Ben comme ça, on est deux, répliqua le Chevalier.

Loki considéra un instant cet homme qui n'avait pas peur de lui – lui qui avait dirigé le Sanctuaire d'une poigne de fer durant treize ans, lui qui avait commis les pires crimes, manipulé et assassiné sans compter, comploté contre les dieux…

Ils se ressemblaient. Ou plutôt, ils  _s'étaient_ ressemblé, à l'époque où Kanon était encore ce monstre de haine qui en voulait au monde entier. Mais il avait tourné la page sur son passé maléfique comme on se réveille d'un cauchemar, et s'était battu pour Athéna avec la même vigueur qu'il avait autrefois mis à la détester.

L'Autre ricana intérieurement. Pas de danger que ça lui arrive tant que cet imbécile de Saga s'obstinait à être d'une bonté écœurante envers tout ce qui bougeait…

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste là à se regarder dans le blanc de l’œil ? s'impatienta Kanon, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions introspectives.

– J'ai plein d'autres idées, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elles te plaisent…

– Garde-les pour toi, alors.

Une minute de méditation silencieuse plus tard, l'ex-Dragon des Mers déclara :

– Je sais.

Ouvrant un triangle dimensionnel, il empoigna Loki et tous deux s'y engouffrèrent.

 

 

Après le départ des Gémeaux, la soirée au Temple du Bélier avait repris. Camus louchait de plus en plus sur l'échiquier, et Milo louchait sur Camus. Shura, Aioros et Aphrodite s'étaient lancés dans une partie de fléchettes que Mu faussait discrètement en faveur de l'élu de son cœur. Le Sagittaire était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la main, alors qu'Aldébaran riait tellement fort que la Maison en tremblait sur ses fondations. Dokho et Aiolia discutaient tranquillement des mérites de leurs totems respectifs et Shaka tentait d'expliquer à Deathmask en quoi ses  _Vagues d'Hadès_ utilisaient aussi la Toile. Aphrodite, ayant découvert le manège de l'Atlante, était en train de proposer à Aioros de l'utiliser comme cible vivante lorsque le Chevalier de la Balance déclara qu'il allait remonter à son tour.

– Encore ?! s'écria le Suédois en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Mais c'est contagieux ou quoi ?

– Le Sanctuaire est en train de se transformer en poulailler, railla Deathmask.

Dokho se contenta de sourire. Il considéra le Cancer, dont les doigts étaient pris dans les boucles bleues d'Aphrodite qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son amant ; son regard se posa ensuite sur Milo, qui avait réussi à détourner Camus de l'échiquier, et sur Mu, réfugié derrière Shura pour échapper aux foudres du Poisson et du Sagittaire ; puis il revint à Angelo.

– Il faut que j'aille travailler, dit-il seulement.

– A cette heure-ci ?! s'exclama Aldébaran.

– Quel esclavagiste, ce Shion, fit Deathmask, goguenard.

– Tout à fait, approuva le Chevalier de la Balance, pince-sans-rire. Allez bonne nuit, et ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

Sur ce, il s'en fut attaquer la longue montée qui l'attendait.

Shaka, soucieux, le regarda partir, puis posa son verre et se leva à son tour.

– Ah non, pas toi aussi ! fit Aioros, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce soir ?

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit froidement le Chevalier de la Vierge. A demain.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le Temple lorsqu'une poigne solide agrippa ses cheveux et le tira en arrière.

– Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?!

Aphrodite s'était relevé et arborait un air peu amène. Il se débarrassa des quelques fils d'or qui étaient restés accrochés à ses doigts et, les poings sur les hanches, dit :

– Bon, ça suffit, maintenant. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe.

 

 

Entre les Maisons du Taureau et des Gémeaux, Dokho contacta Shion par télépathie.

–  _Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?_

–  _Ils sont encore partis,_ répondit le Grand Pope.  _J'essaie de les retrouver… fais vite._

– Facile à dire, grommela le Chevalier de la Balance à voix haute. En plus, j'ai horreur des escaliers…

–  _J'ai entendu ça,_ répliqua Shion.  _Tu veux qu'on se retrouve chez toi ? Ça fera moins long…_

–  _C'est pas de refus,_ fit Dokho, soulagé.

Et de recommencer à grimper avec un regain d'ardeur…

 

 

Tous les Chevaliers d'Or restants s'étaient groupés autour de Shaka, qui n'en menait pas large.

– De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Aphrodite ? s'enquit-il.

– Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, intervint Aldébaran. Quelque chose ne va pas entre Saga, Kanon et toi. C'était plutôt évident, la fois où j'ai trouvé Saga dans un état… pas descriptible.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge frissonna. Il savait très bien à quelle occasion le Taureau avait vu ça.

– On voit bien que ça vous mine, tous les trois, ajouta Aiolia.

– Et du coup, ça nous fait du mal à tous, compléta Mu.

Shaka secoua la tête.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

– Dis-nous au moins de quoi il en retourne, proposa Milo. Qu'on ne mette pas les pieds dans le plat par accident…

– C'est… compliqué, commença le blond, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité ! Allait-il être obligé de leur raconter le même mensonge qu'à Saga ? Et jusqu'où cela les mènerait-il ?

– Ça tombe bien, on a toute la nuit devant nous, déclara Deathmask, croisant les bras. Allez, accouche.

Shaka ferma les yeux, soupira et se lança. De toute manière, au point où il en était… Kanon et lui auraient tout le temps de clarifier les choses… s'ils sortaient vivants de cette histoire.

– Eh bien, je… Kanon et moi… nous sommes… ensemble.

Le silence qui suivit était si lourd qu'il aurait pu assommer un rhinocéros.

– Ben on peut dire que vous le cachez bien, finit par remarquer Shura.

– Certaines personnes n'aiment pas s'afficher au vu et au su de tous, répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge. Surtout quand ça risque de blesser quelqu'un…

– Saga ? suggéra doucement Aioros.

Shaka hocha la tête.

– Minute ! intervint Aphrodite. Ça ne colle pas. Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Saga depuis toujours ?

L'hindou fut presque choqué par la perspicacité de son collègue – après tout, il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à qui que ce fût. Mais il prit sur lui et répliqua avec aplomb :

– Comme quoi, même toi, tu peux te tromper.

– Résumons-nous, fit Camus, méthodique. Saga t'aime, mais tu lui préfères son frère ; Kanon et toi, vous vous en voulez donc de le faire souffrir. C'est ça ?

Atterré, Shaka ne put qu'acquiescer, surpris que tous les éléments de la supercherie s'ajustent si bien les uns aux autres, et priant pour que personne ne trouve de faille dans ce tissu de mensonges.

– Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais aller me coucher, dit-il avec lassitude.

Il fit demi-tour, très digne, et se dirigea vers l'arrière du Temple. Une fois à l'air libre, il soupira de soulagement, et se massa la nuque d'une main pour en chasser la raideur. Une voix juvénile le fit presque sursauter :

– Tu permets que je t'accompagne un bout de chemin ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne daigna pas se tourner vers Aioros. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Libre à toi.

Ils se mirent à grimper les marches en silence. Les bruits de la nuit accompagnaient leurs pas – le chant des cigales, le bruissement du vent, les battements d'aile des oiseaux nocturnes… Arrivant devant le Temple de la Vierge, le Sagittaire demanda :

– Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit la vérité ?

Shaka se crispa.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Parce que je sais me servir de mes yeux, répondit l'adolescent. Parce que ce n'est ni la pitié, ni la culpabilité qui font briller les tiens lorsque tu les poses sur Saga. C'est l'Amour. Et une tristesse infinie…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Impossible de reconnaître son mensonge ; impossible également de contredire son compagnon… Il s'arrêta. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait accompagné Aioros jusqu'à l'arrière de son propre Temple. Le Sagittaire se tourna vers lui et conclut :

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, mais je pense que tu as une bonne raison de prétendre aimer Kanon plutôt que Saga. Seulement… (Il posa une main sur le bras de Shaka et serra légèrement les doigts.) Prends garde à ce que le remède ne soit plus néfaste que le mal. Personnellement, je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui pourrait être pire pour Saga… Une chose que tout le monde croit impossible.

– Et si… et si ce n'était pas si impossible que cela ? hésita le blond.

– Alors, prions pour qu'il ne le découvre pas avant que nous ayons trouvé un moyen de le garder parmi nous malgré… cela.

Shaka hocha la tête. Bien qu'ayant un corps de quinze ans, Aioros avait grandi avec les jumeaux et avait été pour un temps le meilleur ami de Saga. Mis à part Kanon, c'était certainement lui qui connaissait le mieux l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Le Sagittaire prit congé et se dirigea vers son propre Temple, laissant l'hindou à ses réflexions. Celui-ci secoua la tête, s'installa en position du lotus au centre de sa Maison, et laissa son esprit s'échapper…

 

 

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose, grommela Aphrodite en retournant auprès de ses compagnons après avoir regardé les deux Chevaliers s'éloigner dans la nuit.

– De qui tu parles ? De Shaka, de Kanon, de Saga ou d'Aioros ? s'enquit Milo, ironique. Sans parler de Shion et Dokho, bien entendu…

– Je ne sais pas, continua le Poisson, lui répondant à moitié. Il y a comme une impression bizarre autour de ces trois-là… Et ce que nous a dit Shaka ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que je ressens…

– Ah, toi aussi ? fit Aiolia. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler avec Aioros, il change de conversation.

– Pareil pour moi, confirma Shura.

– Peut-être ont-ils une bonne raison de nous tenir à l'écart, supposa Mu. Même si ça ne nous plait pas, nous devrions essayer de leur faire confiance…

– Mouais, concéda Aphrodite avec une moue boudeuse.

– Bon, on va pas parler de ça toute la nuit ! s'exclama Aldébaran. Et tiens, pour changer, ça vous dirait…

 

 

– En boîte ?! s'exclama Loki en découvrant l'enseigne lumineuse de l'établissement où l'ex-Dragon des Mers voulait entrer. Kanon, tu me surprends…

– Tu veux aller ailleurs ?

L'Autre réfléchit une seconde, puis :

– Non, c'est parfait.

Ils prirent donc place dans la longue file d'attente qui avançait au pas. Au bout de dix minutes, Loki se mit à montrer des signes d'impatience. Cinq minutes plus tard, il trépignait littéralement, et Kanon commençait aussi à trouver le temps long. Leur tour vint enfin ; le videur qui se trouvait à l'entrée les observa longuement. Finalement, il leur fit signe d'avancer et, lorsque l'Autre passa à côté de lui, lança :

– Sympa, tes lentilles, vieux…

Loki lui adressa un sourire à glacer le sang et rejoignit Kanon à la caisse. Ils entrèrent dans la boîte ; aussitôt assourdis par la musique et aveuglés par les violentes lumières, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une table libre après être passés par le bar.

Leurs boissons à la main, ils s'installèrent à l'étage, où la mezzanine donnait une vue imprenable sur la piste de danse. Loki sirotait son verre, les yeux fixés sur la foule mouvante qui ondulait au rythme de la musique. Les spots allumaient des reflets hypnotiques dans ses prunelles sombres et il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. L'ex-Dragon des Mers était en train de se demander à quoi il pensait – sans avoir réellement envie de le savoir – lorsque l'Autre leva les yeux vers lui et proposa mentalement :

–  _On danse ?_

– Quoi ?! s'écria Kanon, saisi, avant de se rendre compte que Loki avait très peu de chances de l'entendre – lui même avait déjà du mal à percevoir le son de sa propre voix.

Mais son vis-à-vis avait dû percevoir sa surprise sur son visage, car il répéta, toujours à travers leurs cosmos :

–  _On danse ?_

–  _Pas question,_ répondit le Chevalier.

–  _Quoi, tu m'as amené ici, c'est bien pour danser, non ?_

–  _Va te trémousser si tu en as envie, moi je reste_ _ **ici.**_

Loki jeta un regard au petit groupe de filles qui lui faisaient de l’œil depuis quelques minutes, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

–  _D'accord. Mais si une des ces charmantes demoiselles venait à succomber…_ (Il marqua une pause et adressa à Kanon un sourire rien moins rassurant.) …  _à mon charme irrésistible, tu ne pourrais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même._

L'ex-Marina considéra les quatre donzelles moulées dans des vêtements minimalistes et dont la possible beauté était dissimulée par trois centimètres de maquillage, et fit avec nonchalance :

–  _Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais ?_

–  _Oho !_ répondit l'Autre, intéressé.  _Enfin décidé à te sacrifier pour une noble cause ?_

–  _Nan, oublie. Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi t'intéresser à elles si tu me veux_ _ **moi**_ _?_

Loki éclata de rire.

–  _Mais elles ne m'intéressent pas ! Elles servent juste… d'appâts._ (Il les examina d'un œil critique.)  _Quoi que… je ne cracherais pas sur une nuit avec quelques-unes de ces coquines…_

Il fit un petit signe de la main aux filles, qui se mirent à glousser entre elles, et enfonça le clou :

–  _Le rôle d'un Chevalier d'Athéna n'est-il pas de protéger l'homme – et la femme – du commun, des abominations qui les menacent ? Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire à ces douces et innocentes jeunes filles ?_

Kanon n'aurait pas utilisé les mêmes qualificatifs, mais cela revenait au même : l'Autre avait visé juste. Il se sentait responsable des actes de ce psychopathe… Et d'autre part, la piste de danse l'attirait comme un aimant ; son thorax vibrait au rythme de la musique, dont il battait la mesure du bout du pied depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ? Au moins, il pourrait garder un œil sur Loki et l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises…

L'Autre n'avait pas attendu sa réponse ; il s'était levé et était en train de s'éloigner. L'ex-Dragon des Mers le rejoignit et ils descendirent tous deux en direction du dancefloor. Se laissant porter par la musique hypnotique, ils s'insérèrent dans la masse compacte qui se mouvait en rythme. Kanon se rendit compte qu'il lui serait très difficile de surveiller Loki tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux – d'autant plus que ce démon profitait de chaque mouvement de foule pour se coller à lui. Ravalant un soupir, il décida de prendre son mal en patience et se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il tirait de la danse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu de vue ; glacé par une sueur froide, il se mit à sa recherche. Et le retrouva, quelques mètres plus loin, entouré des filles dont ils avaient parlé auparavant. Tout en maintenant étroitement collée contre lui celle qui, le dos contre son large torse, semblait sur le point de défaillir de plaisir, Loki adressa à son « chaperon » un regard brûlant, avant de déposer sur l'épaule nue de la fille un baiser léger qui laissa l'ex-Marina de marbre.

–  _On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?_ lui demanda-t-il mentalement.

–  _Mais je m'amuse,_ répondit l'Autre.  _Tu devrais essayer, tu sais. Ça te ferait du bien._

–  _Je ne suis pas là pour la gaudriole, moi !_ s'insurgea Kanon.

L'ignorant, Loki glissa quelques mots à deux des filles, qui se détachèrent de lui pour se diriger vers l'ex-Dragon des Mers, tous sourires. La première, une blonde pulpeuse, se coula entre ses bras pour un torride collé-serré, tandis que sa brune compagne pressait sa poitrine rebondie contre le dos du Chevalier et lui susurrait à l'oreille :

– Détends-toi, mon chou… On ne va pas te manger…

L'ex-Marina se laissa aller quelques secondes à apprécier ce contact des plus agréables, mais se reprit bien vite. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser ! Il repoussa délicatement la blonde, qui afficha une moue boudeuse, et se débarrassa de la même manière de la brunette, avant de tourner les talons.

–  _Où vas-tu ?_ s'enquit l'Autre, moqueur, à nouveau entouré de ses quatre groupies.

–  _Je remonte,_ répondit Kanon, laconique.

Loki haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur ses compagnes, alors que le Chevalier gravissait l'escalier baroque qui menait à la mezzanine. Il retrouva son fauteuil avec soulagement et passa la demi-heure suivante à surveiller avec un ennui croissant le manège de sa némésis. Celui-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie, et les fréquents regards qu'il adressait à son chaperon prouvaient qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'observait d'un œil morne lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. La manière dont les mains de l'Autre glissaient sur la peau de la sauvageonne aux cheveux violets qui semblait être sa favorite, la façon dont il la serrait contre lui, indépendamment du rythme chaloupé qui les animait… Sentant les images envahir son esprit, Kanon préféra poser son verre avant de le laisser tomber.

C'était ainsi que Loki le tenait, le caressait, dans les rêves qui hantaient ses nuits… Et lui, dans ces mêmes cauchemars, agissait exactement comme la fille aux cheveux violets… lascive, féline, abandonnée dans les bras du démon aux yeux obscurs…

Submergé par une vague de dégoût, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

Il attrapa son verre et avala une gorgée pour chasser la nausée en cherchant machinalement du regard l'auteur de son malaise. Il allait le retrouver, l'arracher des bras de ces donzelles fardées et sortir de cette boîte pour lui demander des explica…

Alors que son cosmos l'avertissait, ses yeux horrifiés se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle.

Là où se trouvaient huit Chevaliers d'Or venus finir leur soirée.

– Bon sang, gémit-t-il. Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai…


	14. Courage, fuyons

Ne pas paniquer.

Rester  _très_ calme. Avant tout, masquer son aura, demeurer hors de vue – rien de plus facile, quand on mesure près de deux mètres avec un physique d'athlète – et le plus important :  _retrouver Loki._

Mais où diable était-il encore passé ?

N'osant se servir de son cosmos pour le localiser, Kanon fouillait fébrilement du regard chaque recoin obscur – et ils étaient nombreux – de la salle enfumée. Il repéra les quatre filles, qui étaient retournées se désaltérer à leur table.

Seules.

L'Autre était-il parti à la recherche de nouvelles proies ? Ou avait-il lui aussi repéré les autres Chevaliers d'Or et tenté de se dissimuler dans la foule ?

Ces réflexions furent interrompues par une main qui se posa brusquement sur l'épaule de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Celui-ci sursauta, mais la voix de Loki parvint à son oreille, moqueuse :

– Eh bien ? Je te fais peur, mainte…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kanon le plaquait au sol, dans sa hâte à le dissimuler aux regards de ses pairs. L'Autre écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris, et dit :

– Je veux bien croire que tu me trouves soudain irrésistible, mais…

– La ferme ! l'interrompit l'ex-Marina. Ils sont là !

– Sans blague ! Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'égosille depuis tout à l'heure, d'après toi ?

Kanon s'aperçut qu'en effet, Loki n'utilisait plus son cosmos pour communiquer avec lui. Puis il remarqua dans quelle position ils se trouvaient – peut-être à cause de la main caressante que l'Autre venait de poser au creux de ses reins, ou de la lueur gourmande qui s'était allumée dans ses prunelles…

Il se redressa promptement, fusilla du regard les quelques personnes qui les dévisageaient d'un air narquois ou choqué, et tentant de se concentrer pour trouver une solution à leur problème – chose qui n'était pas des plus faciles, avec un Loki qui restait étendu par terre, s'étirant langoureusement à ses côtés.

– Ne te crois surtout pas obligé de m'aider ! s'époumona l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour se faire entendre tout en restant à une distance décente.

– T'aider à quoi ?

Un sourcil interrogatif relevé, l'Autre paraissait vraiment perplexe. Cependant, Kanon aperçut l'étincelle moqueuse dans le regard de son compagnon et vit rouge. Il se payait vraiment sa tête !

– A TROUVER UNE SOLUTION A CE GUEPIER, ESPECE D'ABRUTI !!! vociféra-t-il, attirant à nouveau l'attention des autres occupants de la mezzanine.

Loki soupira, se releva paresseusement sur un coude et fit signe au Chevalier de s'approcher.

Celui-ci obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

 _Plus près,_ disait le doigt, recourbé avec insistance.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'avança encore, de plus en plus réticent, jusqu'à arriver à une dizaine de centimètres de l'Autre. Puis il refusa d'aller plus loin ; ce fut donc son compagnon qui s'approcha pour lui glisser au creux de l'oreille :

– Je l'ai déjà, moi, la solution…

Kanon recula pour le regarder. A en juger par son expression enjouée, Loki s'amusait comme un fou… à le faire tourner en bourrique. L'ex-Marina grinça des dents, se força à ravaler son irritation et maugréa :

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un énigmatique :

– Suis-moi.

L'Autre, qui s'était décidé à se lever, le conduisit à un autre recoin sombre de la discothèque, où ils avaient vue sur une table occupée par…

– Tu les reconnais ? susurra Loki à l'oreille du Chevalier.

S'il les reconnaissait ? l'ex-Dragon des Mers ricana intérieurement. Comment oublier cette bande de dégénérés à qui ils avaient flanqué la dérouillée du siècle lors de leur première soirée à Athènes ? Par contre…

– Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi ça va nous servir, dit-il, autant pour lui-même que pour l'Autre.

Celui-ci sourit et lui adressa un clin d’œil complice.

– Laisse-moi faire.

Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes dans l'expectative, Loki surveillant le groupe et jouant nonchalamment avec quelques mèches turquoise, Kanon partageant son attention entre la tablée et les Chevaliers d'Or qu'il apercevait à l'autre bout de la salle, tout en essayant d'ignorer les doigts qui lui effleuraient régulièrement l'épaule, le bras, le dos. Il était sur le point d'exploser et d'envoyer l'Autre sur les roses, mais celui-ci le coupa dans son élan : le « chef » des voyous avait quitté la table et s'approchait d'eux, inconscient du piège qui allait se refermer sur lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main le prendre par le bras et le tirer sans ménagement dans un coin obscur, son premier réflexe fut la colère – quel était l'impudent qui osait le traiter ainsi ?

Puis il reconnut les deux hommes qui l'encadraient, lui coupant toute retraite, et il pâlit. Celui qui avait les cheveux gris eut un sourire qui aurait pu être aimable, s'il n'y avait eu dans ses prunelles bizarres un je-ne-sais-quoi de… glaçant. Il se pencha vers le voyou et dit d'une voix des plus amicales :

– Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ?! Tu te souviens de nous, mon gars ?

– O… oui, m'sieur.

Kanon surveillait la scène, à la fois anxieux et curieux de voir comment Loki allait mener la conversation. Où voulait-il en venir ?

– Ah là là… soupira l'Autre en tapotant l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Bon écoute, je m'en veux un peu pour l'autre fois. Mais vois-tu, mon ami et moi étions quelque peu… sur les nerfs, tu comprends ? (L'autre hocha la tête avec vigueur.) Mais bon, en vous voyant ce soir, j'ai eu envie de me rattraper…

Le vaurien commençait à entrevoir une issue sans risques ; son visage se détendit et il prêta une oreille plus attentive aux propos de celui qui, quelques secondes auparavant, lui inspirait une peur bleue.

– Toi et tes amis, vous aimez les filles, non ? Les vraies, les chaudes ?

– Pour sûr, ouais, répondit le garçon, qui se permit un petit rire graveleux auquel Loki répondit par un sourire indulgent – et quelque peu méprisant. Il prit le voyou par les épaules et le tourna vers l'entrée de la discothèque, puis lui désigna un petit groupe de silhouettes qui s'agitaient dans la lumière des spots.

– Tu vois ces trois filles, là-bas ?

Le chef acquiesça.

– Elles sont sublimes, pas vrai ? La rousse est une tigresse, une vraie sauvage ; prends garde à celle aux cheveux verts, sa langue est aussi acérée que ses ongles ; quant à celle qui a de magnifiques boucles bleu ciel et cet insolent grain de beauté sous l’œil, c'est le meilleur coup que tu pourras jamais avoir dans un lit – ou ailleurs.

Kanon faillit s'étrangler en entendant Loki parler en ces termes du Chevalier des Poissons. Car pas de doute, c'était bien d'Aphrodite que l'Autre vantait les talents érotiques – imaginaires, il l'espérait…

Loki rajouta quelques détails plus que croustillants, et conclut :

– Elles n'attendent que vous, les garçons. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher, avant que quelqu'un ne vous souffle la place…

Hypnotisé par les paroles enjôleuses de l'Autre et par la perspective d'une nuit de folie, le voyou hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Après une courte pause à sa table où il finit son verre cul-sec – pour se donner du courage ? – il fendit la foule, suivi de sa demi-douzaine de sbires, en direction des demoiselles dont on lui avait vanté les charmes.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers jeta un regard à la table où –  _presque_ – tous les Chevaliers mâles avaient pris place. Angelo, un verre à la main, surveillait d'un œil jaloux les faits et gestes de son amant.

– Astucieux, dit-il en hochant la tête, comprenant enfin le stratagème de son compagnon.

– N'est-ce pas ? répondit Loki sans fausse modestie. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la diversion, et sortir à ce moment-là…

– Reste plus qu'à espérer que ça fonctionne.

– Connaissant le Lion et Deathmask, ça ne peut que marcher.

– Et Shaina, qui va la défendre ?

Kanon se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles au moment même où il les prononçait. L'Autre ricana néanmoins :

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un pour ça… les deux autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais tes nobles et chevaleresques collègues vont sans aucun doute intervenir quand même…

Sur la piste de danse, les voyous s'étaient placés stratégiquement afin d'entourer les trois donzelles. Le chef avaient autorisé ses acolytes à s'occuper de la rousse et de celle aux cheveux verts, se réservant le meilleur morceau : la sublime beauté aux mèches célestes. Il s'avança, plaqua un sourire idiot sur son visage et se mit à danser en face d'elle. La divine créature haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver, puis lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, s'éloignant. Galvanisé par les paroles de Loki, l'imbécile ne se laissa pas décourager ; il rejoignit sa proie, se colla à elle et glissa un bras autour de sa taille en susurrant à son oreille :

– Ben alors, beauté, on fuit ses admirateurs ?

– On t'a jamais dit que t'étais lourd ? Lâche-moi, lui répondit une voix certes un peu haute, mais indéniablement masculine.

Histoire de confirmer ses soupçons, il remonta le bras qu'il avait passé autour d' « elle » le long du torse de sa proie. Pas la moindre trace d'une poitrine féminine sous l'ample chemise, mais des muscles fermes et bien dessinés… sans doute un sportif, pensa furtivement le chef, avant de se faire repousser violemment par le Chevalier outré.

– Non mais ça va pas ? Espèce de malotru !!

Dégoûté, le voyou détailla celui qu'il avait pris pour une chaude gazelle.

– Beurk ! Mais t'es quoi, au juste ? Un travelo ?

S'il y avait une chose au monde qu'Aphrodite ne supportait pas, c'était de se faire traiter de travesti par n'importe quel sombre crétin qui l'aurait pris pour une fille. Et il n'y avait qu'une réaction possible face à ce type d'insulte : son poing s'écrasa sur le nez de l'insolent, l'envoyant valser à trois mètres de là.

– Un problème,  _amore_? fit Deathmask, qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de son amant.

– Rien de grave, grogna le Chevalier des Poissons en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Aiolia avait rejoint Marine et regardait d'un air peu commode la grosse brute qui lui tournait autour quelques instants auparavant, alors que les griffes de Shaina avaient laissé de belles marques sanglantes sur le visage d'un autre bougre.

– Pour qui tu te prends, sale trave ?! vociféra le chef des voyous, ulcéré de s'être fait humilier de la sorte.

Entouré de ses hommes, il se sentait puissant ; mais lorsque le Chevalier du Cancer fixa sur lui un regard où se lisait clairement son envie de meurtre, il en mena beaucoup moins large. Et quand les autres Chevaliers arrivèrent, alertés par l'aura furieuse d'Angelo, il pâlit de terreur.

Loki et Kanon observaient la scène de loin. Le premier ricana, et le second ne put retenir un sourire moqueur, lorsque les vauriens tombèrent dans le panneau. A présent que tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient groupés, leur attention fixée sur un point particulier, l'ex-Dragon des Mers poussa son compagnon vers la sortie en faisant un large détour. L'Autre râla : il aurait bien voulu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Loki ! s'énerva Kanon. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rester coincés ici !

– Bon d'accord, fit son compagnon, lui emboîtant le pas de mauvaise grâce.

En s'y mettant à plusieurs, les Chevaliers d'Or réussirent à empêcher Deathmask de massacrer l'inconscient qui avait osé insulter son amant. Deux videurs arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et demandèrent à la troupe de voyous de quitter les lieux. Déterminé à ne pas perdre le peu d'honneur qui lui restait, et encouragé par son second qui roulait des yeux terrifiés en direction d'Aldébaran – lequel venait de proposer son aide aux videurs pour les débarrasser des gêneurs – il décida de s'en aller comme un prince à la dignité offensée, affectant d'ignorer les quolibets dont le gratifiaient les plus hardis des clients de la discothèque.

L'un des videurs assura Aphrodite et Angelo que ce n'était pas la première fois que ces individus venaient semer la pagaille dans l'établissement ; pour calmer les esprits, il raccompagna le groupe à sa table et leur offrit une boisson à tous.

Boudeur, le Suédois faisait la tête.

– Je hais ce genre d'abrutis homophobes.

– Tu veux rentrer ? lui suggéra son compagnon, plein de sollicitude – fait rare s'il en était.

– Nan ! répliqua le Chevalier des Poissons, se redressant. Je vais rester ici et danser toute la nuit, histoire de prouver au monde qu'aucune insulte mesquine ne peut m'atteindre ! Na !!

– Bien dit, approuva Milo, dont la main, jamais inactive, était en train de remonter progressivement sur la cuisse de Camus, qui rougissait à mesure.

Tous décidèrent d'oublier cet incident fâcheux et leur soirée reprit comme si de rien n'était… ou presque. Shura se pencha vers Mu, qui avait les yeux dans le vague et le front plissé.

– Hé ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit ce crétin qui t'a perturbé, au moins ?

Hormis Aphrodite, l'Atlante était parmi les Chevaliers d'Or celui qui avait les traits les plus fins et, bien qu'il ne se maquillât pas, il était facile de le prendre pour une fille. Aussi le Capricorne redoutait-il que les paroles du malotru ne l'aient affecté lui aussi… mais Mu dissipa ses craintes en clignant des yeux :

– Hein ? Oh, non, c'est juste que… Enfin, j'ai cru… (Il secoua la tête.) Non, rien. J'ai dû me tromper.

En effet, se dit-il, comment Kanon aurait-il pu se trouver dans la discothèque alors qu'il était allé se coucher ? Surtout, en compagnie d'un être qui n'était plus de ce monde… Cela n'avait aucun sens. N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dû rêver.

 

 

Le chef de la bande fulminait. Jamais on ne l'avait humilié de la sorte ! Il avait grand besoin de se passer les nerfs, et les deux promeneurs nocturnes que ses gars venaient de repérer feraient très bien l'affaire.

Il aurait dû reconnaître les deux silhouettes identiques qui se rapprochaient innocemment et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Au lieu de cela, il eut un petit sourire cruel et se frotta les mains. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se répartir tout autour des deux proies et beugla :

– Pas si vite, les gars. C'est notre rue ici. Aboulez l'oseille, si vous voulez vous en sortir vivants.

Un petit rire s'éleva, lui glaçant l'échine.

– Pas vrai ! Encore toi ? Mais t'as  _vraiment pas_ les yeux en face des trous, ma parole !!

A ce subtil rappel de son échec encore cuisant, le chef explosa :

– Vous !! C'est à cause de vous deux que tout est arrivé ! Vous allez me le payer !!

Disant cela, il sortit de sa veste un revolver aux proportions non négligeables. Ses acolytes l'imitèrent, et il déclara :

– Après notre première rencontre, j'ai décidé de renforcer l'armement de mes gars. Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises dans votre genre… Vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure, je vous le garantis.

– Tu devrais éviter de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, l'avertit Kanon, amusé malgré lui.

– LA FERME ! hurla le voyou, ulcéré. LA FEEEERME !!! DESCENDEZ-MOI CES CONNARDS !!

Mais avant que ses hommes aient eu le temps de bouger, Loki avait tracé une ligne, les désignant tous de son doigt auréolé d'or. Quelques armes tombèrent à terre, d'autres pendaient au bout des doigts gourds de leurs propriétaires. Le Chevalier eut un sourire méprisant. C'était tellement facile de manipuler ces esprits faibles, leur ôtant toute volonté ! Il n'avait même pas eu à augmenter son cosmos au-dessus de son seuil habituel – ce qui, étant donné que la quasi-intégralité de la Chevalerie dorée se trouvait à moins d'un pâté de maisons, aurait pu se révéler problématique.

Le chef était le seul qu'il n'ait pas immobilisé. Il adorait voir ce sentiment d'impuissance terrifiée se peindre sur son visage…

Mais le vaurien ne s'avoua pas vaincu et, tout tremblant, trouva le courage de lever son arme pour mettre ses adversaires en joue.

– Oho ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? railla l'Autre.

– Je… je vais tirer !

– Meuh bien sûr… Prends garde : ton arme risque de se retourner contre toi.

– C'est ça, grogna le chef, et il tira.

Tout sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti : une boule de lumière se forma dans la main de Loki, et il traça un cercle en l'air. La balle arriva jusqu'à cette frontière lumineuse, la franchit. Puis elle reparut et partit à nouveau, mais dans l'autre sens.

Le voyou vit avec effroi la mort se diriger vers lui. Incapable de réagir assez vite, il regarda la balle se rapprocher, encore et encore… Mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, une main entourée d'une lueur dorée l'intercepta.

– Je croyais que tu avais promis de ne faire de mal à personne ? fit Kanon en laissant tomber le petit morceau de métal encore fumant.

Le chef se laissa tomber à terre, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Il avait frôlé la mort…

– Oh, je t'en prie ! protesta Loki, incrédule. Ne me dis pas que tu considère ces imbéciles comme des innocents dignes de ta protection ?! Ce sont des déchets !!

– Ce n'est pas à nous de les juger.

L'Autre ricana.

– Tu as bien appris ta leçon, Kanon. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à nous tuer ?

Kanon accusa le coup. C'était vrai… mais il secoua la tête et dit d'une voix ferme :

– Un Chevalier ne protège pas les hommes pour la gloire, il ne quête aucune gratitude. Il le fait parce que c'est son devoir. Ensuite, libre aux hommes de s'arranger entre eux…

Loki le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que le lavage de cerveau du Sanctuaire fonctionne à merveille ! Où est passé le Kanon qui n'avait ni dieu ni maître ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta hargne, de ta rage ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers étrécit les yeux.

– Ma rage ? Tu veux dire, celle qui m'a éloigné de Saga ? Celle qui m'a poussé à le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il te laisse la place ? Celle qui a presque détruit le monde, par l'intermédiaire de Poséidon ? Je l'ai abandonnée, Loki. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. C'est Athéna qui me l'a montré.

– Peuh ! Athéna est une idiote, cracha l'Autre. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'elle va encore pouvoir protéger la Terre ?

– Elle a plutôt bien réussi, jusqu'à présent, rappela Kanon.

Loki renifla avec mépris. Athéna ne ferait pas le poids contre Sujan et ce qu'il amenait avec lui.

Le Chaos allait ravager le Sanctuaire, puis se répandre sur la Terre entière…

– C'est pas vrai… ils sont tarés…

Le murmure tira les deux Chevaliers de leur petit monde : ils avaient oublié les voyous qui les entouraient, paralysés, et leur chef qui les fixait avec une expression de terreur horrifiée.

– Vous… vous êtes quoi, au juste ? bégaya-t-il quand les deux êtres qui brillaient comme le soleil se tournèrent vers lui.

– Un rêve, répondit celui aux cheveux bleus.

Un éclair d'or aveugla le vaurien, et il perdit connaissance.

 

 

Shion soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit les cosmos de Kanon et Loki reparaître à une certaine distance de ceux des autres Chevaliers.

– Ils s'en sont sortis, souffla-t-il, épuisé par l'effort de concentration et la tension nerveuse à laquelle il avait été soumis.

Non qu'il ait craint pour la vie de Loki – il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer – mais, quitte à ce que les autres Chevaliers apprennent son retour, il préférait que cela se passe au Sanctuaire, et non dans une discothèque bondée…

Dokho s'affala dans un fauteuil à côté. Le Grand Pope s'était servi de sa cosmo-énergie comme d'un support pour élargir ses perceptions – sans cela, ils n'auraient jamais pu suivre la scène avec autant de précision, à une telle distance. Le Chevalier regarda autour de lui, retrouvant avec plaisir le décor de sa propre Maison – cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas passé la nuit… En fait, il n'y avait pas vécu depuis des centaines d'années, si ce n'est durant les quelques jours, après la résurrection, qui avaient précédé son installation au Temple du Grand Pope.

Shion semblait plongé dans ses pensées ; aussi Dokho laissa-t-il lui aussi dériver son esprit vers ces souvenirs.

 

 

_Le Chevalier de la Balance arriva devant les portes massives de la salle du Trône. C'était là que Shion recevait ceux qui avaient été convoqués officiellement, et c'était son cas. Le garde en faction l'annonça, puis l'introduisit dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dokho s'avança jusque devant l'imposant trône et mit un genou en terre, baissant la tête comme l'exigeait l'étiquette. Mais la douce voix de Shion s'éleva :_

–  _Non, mon ami. Relève-toi._

_**Mon ami.** _ _C'était une joie pour le Chevalier de se savoir apprécié par cet être admirable qu'était le Grand Pope ; c'était une souffrance également, car si Dokho avait été libre d'ouvrir son cœur, lui ne l'aurait certainement pas appelé « ami »…_

_Il se releva néanmoins et prit soin d'afficher un cosmos neutre, attentif, avant de croiser le regard améthyste de son supérieur._

_Shion rechercha discrètement dans l'aura du Chevalier une trace d'un quelconque émoi, en vain. Une vague d'amertume l'envahit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort car Dokho demanda :_

–  _Que fais-tu ?_

–  _Pardon ? s'enquit l'Atlante, perplexe._

_Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir senti… si ?_

–  _Pourquoi sondes-tu mon cosmos ? précisa le Tigre._

_Shion resta un instant silencieux, cherchant l'explication la plus plausible._

–  _Simple réflexe, finit-il par répondre, se levant pour faire quelques pas et masquer son embarras. Pour savoir quel est ton état d'esprit… je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte, en vérité._

_Dokho eut un petit sourire féroce._

–  _La dernière fois où tu m'as sous-estimé ne t'a apparemment pas servi de leçon…_

_Il faisait allusion à leur affrontement durant la bataille d'Hadès. Le Grand Pope tenta de sourire à son tour, mais son cœur était trop lourd de ces souvenirs…_

_Comme il avait souffert de devoir l'affronter à cet instant-là ! Alors il avait essayé de le blesser avec des paroles méprisantes, mais le Tigre ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège. A la grande surprise de Shion, il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et avec elle, cette beauté insolente et virile qui avait fait battre le cœur de l'Atlante dès leur première rencontre. Cependant, celui-ci avait une mission et devait la mener à bien, dût-il pour cela tuer l'être le plus important à ses yeux…_

–  _Shion ! Ça ne va pas ?_

_Effrayé par les ondes de douleur qui émanaient à présent du cosmos toujours si contrôlé du Grand Pope, Dokho grimpa les quelques marches qui les séparaient, défiant le protocole. Voyant que son compagnon vacillait, il le soutint et l'aida à se rasseoir sur son trône. Il posa une main sur le front de l'Atlante pour en estimer la température, craignant qu'il ne fût souffrant, et ce simple geste suffit à réchauffer le cœur meurtri de Shion. Soudain fatigué de faire semblant, celui-ci ferma les yeux et laissa ses sentiments, ses regrets et ses espoirs envahir son cosmos. Tant pis si le Chevalier de la Balance n'éprouvait pas la même chose que lui – au moins, il serait fixé._

_Dokho resta un instant absolument immobile, s'imprégnant des émotions qui affleuraient dans l'aura du Grand Pope._

_Ainsi, finalement, ses sentiments étaient partagés… Une bouffée de bonheur le submergea, l'étouffant presque. Il l'empêcha in extremis d'apparaître dans son cosmos ; voyant l'Atlante ainsi, paupières closes, il eut une autre idée._

_Shion ne sentait rien. Le Chevalier était encore là, il percevait son cosmos, mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Ni joie, ni soulagement. Pas non plus de rejet ou de gêne, mais l'absence d'acceptation n'était-elle pas un refus en elle-même ?_

_Son aura était en train de se teinter lentement de désespoir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais ne vit que quelques mèches châtain aux reflets rouges, très près de lui._

_Dokho… l'embrassait ?!_

_Il referma à nouveau les paupières, frissonnant, savourant le tendre contact de la bouche du Tigre. Rien d'autre ne comptait._

_Le Chevalier de la Balance sentit son compagnon s'abandonner ; alors il l'enferma dans ses bras et lui ouvrit son cœur._

 

 

– …kho ? Dokho, tu m'écoutes ?

Le Chevalier cligna des yeux et revint au présent.

– Hm ? fit-il, avec encore aux lèvres un vague sourire.

– C'est pas le moment de bayer aux corneilles ! le gronda Shion.

– C'est bon, c'est bon… qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Le Grand Pope soupira.

– Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua le Tigre avec un sourire taquin.

L'Atlante ne répondit pas, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Comme il avait raison…

– Bon, puisqu'ils sont tirés d'affaire, on pourrait peut-être aller dormir ? suggéra Dokho en étouffant un bâillement.

Shion acquiesça : il était déjà très tard et lui aussi tombait de fatigue.

 

 

Une fois le chef des voyous assommé, Kanon s'était servi de l' _Illusion Démoniaque_ pour effacer sa mémoire, tandis que Loki s'occupait des autres qui étaient déjà sous son emprise. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans un Triangle d'Or qui les ramena directement dans le salon du Temple des Gémeaux.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers alluma une petite lampe d'appoint et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Son compagnon s'assit sur l'accoudoir, bras croisés, avec aux lèvres un petit sourire qui s'élargit lorsque Kanon se passa une main sur le visage en marmonnant :

– Encore une soirée comme ça et je suis bon pour la crise cardiaque. Ou pour l'asile…

– Déjà ? fit Loki, l'air déçu. Mais ce n'est que le début…

– Ouais, ben on ferait mieux d'aller de coucher, il est déjà quatre heures du matin, répondit le Chevalier en jetant un œil à la pendule murale.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? s'enquit l'Autre, se levant.

–  _Chacun dans sa chambre,_ je voulais dire, précisa Kanon, qui commençait à connaître cette étincelle dans le regard de Loki.

Celui-ci allait répliquer lorsque la porte de la pièce grinça et s'entrouvrit, révélant la mince silhouette de Kyrien.

– Maître Kanon ? C'est… c'est vous ? fit la fillette d'une voix incertaine.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers cligna deux fois des yeux, puis se reprit et demanda :

– Kyrien ? Tu n'es pas couchée ?

La novice baissa les yeux et piétina un peu sur le seuil.

– Je… j'ai fait un… un cauchemar, et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, alors je… j'ai essayé de percevoir la Toile… c'était facile, dans le noir, sans bouger. Et puis… je vous ai… sentis arriver.

Sourcil levé, Loki laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. La fillette rosit et ajouta :

– Ce n'était pas bien difficile. C'était… le plus gros nœud que j'aie jamais vu.

Kanon se leva.

– Bon allez, il est tard. Tout le monde au lit.

Il poussa son élève dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se recouchait.

– Voui, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Bonne nuit, Maître Kanon. Faites attention à vous.

Attendri, l'ex-Marina sourit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dors bien.

Il referma la porte et, retrouvant son sérieux, examina le couloir avec circonspection. Où était passé Loki ?

Refusant de céder à l'optimisme suicidaire qui lui suggérait qu'il était tranquillement allé se coucher, Kanon se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

Il avait vu juste : l'Autre était là, adossé au mur d'en face, éclairé par la lampe de chevet. Le Chevalier soupira.

– Je croyais pourtant avoir dit « tout le monde au lit »…

Loki s'éloigna du mur et s'approcha.

– Allons, Kanon, tu ne vas pas laisser cette nuit, qui avait si bien commencé, finir ainsi ? Il lui faut un point d'orgue, une cerise sur le gâteau !

Kanon croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

– Je te vois venir. Va te coucher.

– J'irai, si tu m'accordes ce que je veux.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers avait plus que jamais l'impression d'être un oiseau face à un serpent. Était-ce à cause de la fatigue, ou de la lueur fascinante, hypnotique et joueuse, qui brillait dans les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis ? Toujours est-il qu'il soupira derechef et demanda, de guerre lasse :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Embrasse-moi.

– Ça va pas ?! » se récria Kanon, avant de se rappeler que son élève était censée dormir dans la pièce voisine. Ce fut donc à mi-voix qu'il ajouta, dents serrées : « Jamais !

Nullement affecté par ce rejet, l'Autre continua à se rapprocher.

– Allons, réfléchis : un baiser et je te laisse tranquille. Tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

– Jusqu'à quand ? s'enquit l'ex-Marina, pas dupe.

– Ah ça, c'est la variable aléatoire. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie envie d'un autre baiser… (Voyant sa proie se renfrogner, il ajouta :) Mais je me retiendrai jusqu'à demain. Promis.

– Si tu crois que c'est avec ce genre d'arguments que tu vas me convaincre… grommela le Chevalier.

Loki soupira à son tour.

– Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Vas-tu m'obliger à te menacer, Kanon ?

Celui-ci ricana :

– Depuis quand te sens-tu obligé de faire quoi que ce soit ?

Boudeur, l'Autre protesta :

– Et moi qui essayais d'être aimable…

– Non, corrigea Kanon. Tu essayais de me  _manipuler,_ nuance.

– Je ne vois pas la différence.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– Tu plaisantes, là ?

– Bien sûr que non. Soyons réalistes : chaque fois que tu es aimable avec quelqu'un, c'est que tu veux obtenir quelque chose.

– Pas forcément !

– Mais si. Ne serait-ce que leur amabilité en retour.

– Tu déformes tout, grogna le Chevalier, dégoûté.

Loki eut un petit rire amer.

– Et toi, tu es aveugle. Lequel d'entre nous est le pire, dis-moi ?

– Mais tout le monde ne cherche pas toujours à obtenir quelque chose ! insista le Gémeau.

– Et ce que je demande, moi, vais-je l'obtenir ?

Kanon marqua un petit temps d'arrêt. Pris dans le feu de la discussion, il en avait presque oublié la cause première…

– Non, répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

– Je ne poserai pas la question une troisième fois, Kanon.

Quelque chose dans le ton de l'Autre avait changé. Ce n'était plus une discussion entre deux personnes d'avis contraires, mais un duel de volontés. L'ex-Marina se savait dans une position délicate : Loki pouvait le faire chanter, et il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il maudit une nouvelle fois son impuissance, et celui qui en était l'auteur.

Mais il ne serait pas dit que Kanon des Gémeaux se serait rendu sans combattre.

Il ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Les deux Chevaliers s'affrontèrent du regard durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité – quelques minutes en réalité. Finalement, Loki étrécit imperceptiblement les yeux ; un minuscule et d'autant plus inquiétant sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Très bien. (Il se détourna et fit un pas en direction de la porte.) Si tu le prends comme ça…

Il y avait tellement de joie malsaine dans cette phrase que l'ex-Dragon des Mers frissonna. Bon sang, qu'était-il en train de faire ?!

Saga !

La santé mentale de son frère ne valait-elle pas plus qu'un malheureux baiser ?

Faisant taire sa raison qui lui conseillait de ne pas céder, à aucun prix, sur quoi que ce soit, il lança :

– Attends !

L'Autre s'appuya sur la porte qu'il avait entrouverte, la refermant.

– Tu as changé d'avis ? s'enquit-il d'un ton léger, comme s'ils parlaient d'un détail insignifiant.

Avant de perdre toute résolution, Kanon franchit la distance qui les séparait ; il empoigna Loki par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sous les siennes. C'était un baiser féroce, vengeur, mais l'Autre parut plutôt bien s'en accommoder. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du Chevalier et accueillit avec passion la langue que celui-ci tentait, sans même en être conscient, d'introduire dans sa bouche.

C'est alors que les choses changèrent. De violent, le baiser se fit ardent, brûlant – durant quelques secondes seulement. Jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Marina, hors d'haleine, ne s'écarte et grogne :

– Dehors.

Loki prit le temps de retrouver un souffle normal avant de répondre d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

– A ta guise.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte mais, avant de sortir, ajouta :

– Au fait, si tu entends ton frère crier dans son sommeil, durant les jours qui viennent, c'est normal. (Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur démente, démoniaque.) La prochaine fois, peut-être que tu accepteras tout de suite.

Il disparut, laissant Kanon seul avec, dans la bouche, un étrange mélange d'amertume et de miel.

 

 

Dans le paysage toujours changeant des Limbes, territoire du Chaos, la masse de cosmos qu'était Sujan parlait avec une autre entité, immense silhouette plus noire que les ténèbres, dont on ne distinguait qu'une paire d'yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat aveuglant. La voix de la créature retentit, comme un crissement grave, discordant :

– Les troupes sont prêtes. Quand partons-nous ?

– Bientôt. Les sceaux seront levés dans peu de temps.

– Tant mieux. Les miens n'aiment pas rester rassemblés sans rien faire. Ça les rend… nerveux.

– Ils auront tout loisir de se passer les nerfs quand j'aurai ouvert le passage, répliqua Sujan avec humeur.

La créature du Chaos gronda, mais ne répondit pas. Après quelques instants où elle parut envisager sérieusement la possibilité d'écrabouiller cet insolent paquet de lumière et d'énergie entre ses deux immenses mains griffues, elle se raisonna. Elle avait beaucoup trop à gagner pour se laisser guider par ses envies… du moins, pour cette fois.

Satisfaite, la divinité regarda la silhouette sombre s'éloigner. Le plus difficile, avec ces bestioles, était de leur imposer une quelconque autorité.

Mais cela en valait la peine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui connaissent, et aussi pour les autres, la bestiole noire et griffue de la dernière partie est un slaad noir, issu du bestiaire épique de Donjons&Dragons édition 3.5 qu'il est bien.


	15. Cauchemars

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva sur le Sanctuaire, caressant les volets clos du troisième Temple. Le Domaine Sacré s'éveilla, commença à résonner des bruits familiers d'entraînements matinaux, mais aucun son ne sortait de la Maison des Gémeaux.

Bon dernier comme toujours, Dokho se dépêchait de descendre rejoindre ses compagnons pour l'entraînement, lorsqu'il fut frappé par un silence inhabituel en traversant la demeure des jumeaux. D'ordinaire, quand il arrivait, Saga et Kanon étaient déjà partis, mais leur élève n'était-elle pas censée s'exercer en attendant leur retour ?

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la partie privée de la demeure. Il l'entrouvrit, pénétra dans le salon obscur et silencieux. Le traversant, il rejoignit le couloir. Aucune odeur de petit déjeuner ni de salle de bain ; le calme plat.

Intrigué, le Chevalier de la Balance finit par étendre son cosmos pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la Maison, et ce qu'il sentit lui fit venir aux lèvres un petit sourire amusé.

Comme des bébés…

 

 

_Douceur…_

_Chaleur…_

_Une odeur de sexe et de passion flottait dans l'air. Deux respirations haletantes, deux corps étendus l'un sur l'autre dans l'obscurité. Une main se leva paresseusement, alla se perdre dans un océan de mèches grises._

_**C'était bon… tellement bon.** _

_Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un regard suffit, un sourire. Un baiser._

_Et puis ce fut le réveil._

 

 

Kanon entrouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec…

– Dokho ?!

Celui-ci, appuyé sur une chaise à côté du lit de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, sourit et déclara :

– Ben tiens, je me demandais si j'allais devoir tous vous réveiller…

Le Gémeau se passa une main sur le visage, tentant d'oublier ce rêve obsédant et son entrejambe qui, comme tous les matins depuis quelques jours, se rappelait douloureusement à son souvenir.

– Kesstu fais là ? grommela-t-il, pas encore bien réveillé.

– Il est huit heures quarante-cinq.

– QUOI ?!!!

Kanon rejeta ses couvertures et bondit de son lit, puis empoigna son réveil et loucha sur les aiguilles, toutes deux positionnées non loin du chiffre neuf.

– C'est pas vrai !

– Panne d'oreiller ? s'enquit le Chevalier de la Balance, goguenard.

– Mais pourquoi Saga ne m'a pas réveillé ?!

– Il dort aussi.

– Oï…

L'ex-Marina sortit en trombe de la pièce, enfilant une tunique à la va-vite, et remonta le couloir à toute vapeur. Arrivé à la chambre de son frère, il entrebâilla la porte et soupira de soulagement en voyant une masse azuréenne émergeant d'un tas de couvertures. Au moins, Loki ne leur avait pas fait de tour à sa façon… enfin, pas encore. Kanon entra donc dans la pièce, ouvrit grand les volets et secoua le dormeur sans ménagements.

– Debout !! Allez, lève-toi ! Je croyais que c'était moi, la marmotte ?

Laissant son jumeau sortir des brumes du sommeil, il se hâta ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Kyrien, qu'il réveilla également.

– Je suppose qu'il faut que j'avertisse les autres de votre retard ? proposa Dokho, serviable, alors que Saga passait devant lui en râlant contre son frère qui laissait toujours un monceau de cheveux sur la brosse.

– C'est même pas les miens ! protesta l'incriminé, la bouche pleine de biscotte.

– Jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, ce n'est pas moi qui ai les cheveux  _turquoise_ , répliqua l'aîné en tirant un long fil aux reflets aquatiques de la masse compacte qui recouvrait l'ustensile de coiffure.

Kanon tira la langue à son jumeau, puis se tourna vers le Chinois qui attendait toujours une réponse.

– Je ne descendrai pas ce matin. Il faut que je surveille les progrès de Kyrien.

Celle-ci, son masque sur le visage, attendait bien sagement dans un coin que le Chevalier de la Balance s'en aille pour commencer son petit déjeuner.

– D'accord, fit Dokho. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. A tout à l'heure, Saga, lança-t-il en partant.

Le Gémeau lui adressa un signe de tête et finit de se préparer en vitesse. Puis il leur souhaita une bonne matinée et s'en fut d'un pas vif en direction de l'escalier alors que son frère, qui n'avait pas réussi à le dissuader de descendre à l'arène, lui conseillait de loin :

– Fais attention à ton bras !

L'ex-Dragon des Mers rejoignit Kyrien à la cuisine et ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas. Une fois leurs ventres bien pleins, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le minuscule terrain d'entraînement qui jouxtait le Temple des Gémeaux.

– Bon, commença Kanon, puisque tu as pu sentir la Toile depuis ta chambre, je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous retournions à la Grande Arène… Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, les barrières physiques (Il posa la main sur le mur du Temple à côté de lui.) ne sauraient t'empêcher ressentir ce qu'il se passe au-delà. Tous les Chevaliers ont plus ou moins ce pouvoir, qui leur vient de leur cosmos, mais celui qui maîtrise la Toile peut voir plus loin, plus en détails.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux, concentre-toi et ouvre ton esprit.

La fillette obéit. Paupières baissées, elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le tissu des dimensions. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle y était, une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle.

Un nœud était en train de se former.

Juste là, dans son ventre.

Un gémissement de frayeur lui échappa, mais la grande main de Kanon se posa sur son bras et apaisa les tremblements qui s'étaient mis à la secouer.

– Calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Les yeux toujours fermement clos, Kyrien se força à se détendre. Ce n'était pas franchement désagréable, mais plutôt… bizarre. Ses sens conventionnels se mêlaient à la perception de la Toile pour la renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait, et il en résultait un incroyable fouillis d'informations au milieu duquel elle était un peu perdue…

Mais la sensation finit par s'estomper comme le nœud se défaisait. La fillette laissa retomber son cosmos et leva les yeux vers son Maître, soulagée. Celui-ci lui sourit et demanda :

– Tu ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

– N… non, répondit Kyrien, encore un peu secouée par cette nouvelle expérience.

– Je t'ai pourtant dit que la Toile ne tenait pas compte de ce qui est physique. Ton corps ne fait pas exception… D'ailleurs, c'est seulement parce que tu étais concentrée que tu as senti ce nœud se former à travers toi ; en général, ces phénomènes passent inaperçus.

– Vous… vous les sentez toujours ?

– De temps en temps, oui. Mais on s'y habitue vite, tu verras.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, ravie de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait.

– Bon, et maintenant, que dirais-tu de quelque chose de plus physique ? proposa Kanon en s'éloignant un peu.

La jeune fille alla prendre son masque qu'elle avait laissé sur une pierre à côté, le posa sur son visage et répondit :

– Je suis prête.

– Très bien. (L'ex-Dragon des Mers croisa les bras dans une attitude expectative.) A toi l'honneur.

Kyrien ne se fit pas prier et se rua à l'attaque. Elle savait que malgré son apparente décontraction, son Maître était parfaitement capable d'arrêter n'importe quel coup ; cependant, elle frappa de toutes ses forces, essayant de trouver l'angle d'attaque idéal. Son poing rencontra la paume du Chevalier, qui la repoussa légèrement pour lui permettre de reprendre son élan. Elle recommença, encore et encore, sans plus de résultats. Cette technique s'avérant inefficace, elle décida de changer de tactique et opta pour des frappes plus légères mais beaucoup plus rapides. Elle invoqua son cosmos, presque inconsciemment, pour pouvoir porter ses coups plus vite, plus fort.

Surpris, Kanon dut lui aussi stimuler légèrement son aura pour suivre le rythme. Évidemment, elle était encore bien loin de le menacer, mais tout de même… La grêle de coups s'intensifia encore et Kyrien eut envie de finir sur quelque chose qui rendrait son Maître fier d'elle. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et lança son poing auréolé de bleu pâle en direction du Gémeau.

Celui-ci sentit venir l'explosion de cosmos de son élève ; il tendit les mains devant lui pour réceptionner l'attaque et y parvint sans mal. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol sous l'impact et sa chevelure vola, soulevée par l'onde de choc.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, épuisée. Elle avait mis toute son énergie dans ce dernier coup. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, mais ce fut à ses oreilles la plus douce des musiques lorsque Kanon se pencha vers elle pour commenter :

– Pas mal, surtout le dernier coup… Cependant, tu devrais éviter d'utiliser des techniques qui t'épuisent autant : si lors d'un combat ton adversaire survit à cette attaque, tu seras alors à sa merci. Il va falloir travailler cette technique afin de pouvoir la réaliser plusieurs fois d'affilée.

– Oui,… Maître, haleta Kyrien, avant d'ôter son masque dans l'espoir de mieux respirer.

– Repose-toi un peu, on recommencera plus tard.

Reconnaissante, la novice attrapa la main que lui tendait son Maître et s'y appuya pour se lever. Il la guida jusqu'au rocher le plus proche où elle se laissa tomber, car ses jambes flageolantes refusaient de la porter plus loin. Le Chevalier s'assit à ses côtés et un silence satisfait s'installa.

La fillette finit par récupérer quelques forces et hésita un certain temps avant de demander :

– Maître, est-ce que… je peux vous poser une question… bizarre ?

Kanon la fixa un instant puis, se doutant un peu du contenu de ladite question, répondit :

– Si tu veux, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Loki vous… euh… court après ? fit-elle en rougissant, visiblement gênée mais incapable de museler sa curiosité.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait dire. Puis il décida que la jeune fille méritait une réponse sincère, aussi déclara-t-il :

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être est-il intrigué parce que je ne le crains pas… Ou alors est-ce le fait que je lui résiste qui le… heum… motive.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, continua Kyrien, encouragée par son premier succès. S'il est vraiment comme on dit, quelqu'un d'horrible… pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de vous faire du mal, ou à moi ? Pourquoi ne prend-il pas le contrôle de Maître Saga comme il l'a déjà fait ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas  _méchant ?_

– Tu me poses une colle, là, Kyrien, répondit Kanon, se levant pour couper court à la conversation. Tu es assez reposée, non ?

La jeune fille se dit qu'il serait sage de ne pas insister, aussi se leva-t-elle à son tour, remettant son masque pour continuer l'entraînement.

De son côté, le Chevalier essayait de se concentrer sur ce que faisait son élève. Mais tandis qu'il repoussait machinalement chaque assaut, les questions troublantes de la fillette tournoyaient dans sa tête en une ronde infernale. Il n'avait pas voulu reconnaître sa faiblesse, le fait qu'il était soumis au bon vouloir de Loki. Car il existait des tortures plus subtiles, autrement plus douloureuses que la souffrance physique, et si Kyrien ne s'était pas encore aperçue du talent que possédait l'Autre dans ce domaine-là, tant mieux pour elle.

Cela dit, elle avait soulevé une question essentielle :  _pourquoi Loki n'était-il pas méchant ?_ Car enfin, le Mal était son essence, non ? Alors pourquoi tentait-il de séduire Kanon ? La raison qu'il avait évoquée, « parce que ton frère t'aime », ne tenait pas la route : puisque Saga et lui étaient opposés en tout, l'Autre aurait logiquement dû haïr l'ex-Dragon des Mers, chercher à le détruire par tous les moyens… Et s'il le désirait, au lieu de jouer au chat et à la souris, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas purement et simplement pris de force ?

Oh bien sûr, Kanon aurait pu se défendre. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : contre le chantage, il était absolument impuissant. La scène de la nuit précédente l'avait prouvé…

Alors pourquoi Loki semblait-il vouloir à tout prix qu'il soit consentant ? Ce qui, il fallait quand même être réaliste, était un combat perdu d'avance. Jamais le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne s'abaisserait à ça.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule possibilité : le comportement de l'Autre était une partie d'un plan plus vaste, plus ambitieux. Mais c'était impossible ! Quelle créature pouvait être assez puissante pour imposer à Loki ce comportement qui allait tellement à l'encontre de sa nature ? Ou pire, qu'avait-elle pu lui offrir en échange de son obéissance ?

Le monde ?

Plus Kanon avançait dans ses hypothèses, moins il était rassuré. L'avenir était en train de s'assombrir au-dessus de leurs têtes, et il ne voyait aucun moyen d'y remédier.

A moins…

… de tuer Saga.

Ce qui n'était pas une solution. Enfin, pas  _la bonne_ solution. Et puis il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Son frère avait le droit de vivre en paix, bon sang !

Il avait déjà failli…

L'ex-Marina repoussa un peu trop rudement le coup de son élève, qui atterrit violemment dans la poussière et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, le Chevalier l'aida à se relever et s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Puis il lui demanda de s'entraîner à nouveau à percevoir la Toile et se replongea dans ses réflexions.

Les heures passèrent, le soleil arriva à son zénith et Kanon n'était pas plus avancé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que projetait Loki – à moins de le lui demander, évidemment. Ce qui n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qui soit… Il imaginait d'ici le dialogue :

_« Dis donc, Loki, tu ne ferais pas partie d'une conspiration visant à – disons – détruire le Sanctuaire et dominer la Terre, par hasard ? »_

_« Mais si, comment as-tu deviné ?? »_

_« Ah je me disais aussi, tu étais bizarre ces derniers temps… pas de massacres, pas de tentative de prise de pouvoir, même pas la moindre petite victime… Ça ne te ressemble pas, vieux. »_

…

Franchement n'importe quoi.

Kyrien se retrouva par terre pour la énième fois de la matinée – elle n'arrivait toujours pas à combiner perception de la Toile et vision normale.

– Ça suffit, dit l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Saga ne va pas tarder à remonter de l'entraînement, si on allait préparer le repas ?

La jeune fille ôta son masque, offrant un contraste saisissant entre son visage propre et ses mains couvertes de poussière et de terre. Elle sourit à son Maître et lui emboîta le pas en direction de l'entrée du Temple.

 

 

Saga étouffa un bâillement pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

– Hé ben, quelle pêche ! s'exclama Milo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ?

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit le Gémeau. Peut-être que je me fais vieux, justement…

– A d'autres, fit Aiolia en riant. T'as pas encore trente ans ! Prends exemple sur les ancêtres…

Il tapota l'épaule de Dokho, qui se retourna et poussa un « Hé ! Ancêtre toi-même ! » outragé.

– C'est pas dur, quand on a un corps de dix-huit ans, remarqua Saga.

– Ouais, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui es resté assis devant une cascade pendant deux cent quarante-trois ans – qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige – pour le garder, ce corps de dix-huit ans !

– Peuh ! Facile, intervint Shura. De tout manière, il ne neige jamais à Rozan.

– Et comment tu le sais ? s'enquit Milo, curieux.

– C'est Mu qui me l'a dit.

– Et comment il le sait, lui ? s'entêta le Scorpion.

L'Espagnol haussa les épaules.

– Shion a dû le lui dire, j'en sais rien, moi !

– Ah…

Non loin de là, Shaka écoutait la conversation, silencieux.

Il savait, lui, pourquoi Saga était fatigué. Et le regard qu'il avait échangé avec le Chevalier de la Balance lui avait appris que Shion et lui se doutaient également de la cause de cette étrange fatigue. A force de vivre la nuit, Loki allait finir par épuiser les deux Gémeaux.

– N'empêche, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis fatigué comme ça, reprit Saga. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais veillé très tard, hier soir !

– Ouais, c'est bizarre, approuva Milo. Tu es peut-être somnambule ? suggéra-t-il, frappé par un éclair de génie.

– Ou alors c'est les phases de la lune, s'empressa de proposer Dokho pour éloigner la discussion du terrain dangereux du somnambulisme. Il y a des gens qui y sont très sensibles… Moi, par exemple, je dors très mal les nuits de pleine lune…

Il flanqua une taloche à Milo qui, s'imaginant la scène à sa manière, avait éclaté de rire.

– Ça ne peut pas être ça : hier c'était le premier quartier, objecta Aiolia.

– Comment tu peux le savoir ? s'enquit Shura. Il y avait plein de nuages dans le ciel, hier soir !

Le Lion émit un soupir appuyé.

– Ça se voit que tu ne vis pas avec une femme, répondit-il.

– « Observe les phases de la Lune et tu connaîtras l'humeur de ta dulcinée », approuva Dokho, hochant sagement la tête.

– T'as déjà eu une dulcinée féminine, toi ? fit Milo, dubitatif.

– Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui s'arrêtent au sexe dans la recherche de leur âme sœur, professa le Chevalier de la Balance.

– Tu es bien philosophe, aujourd'hui, remarqua Saga.

– Il faut bien relever le niveau, soupira le Chinois, fataliste.

Pendant ce temps, au centre de l'arène, Camus et Deathmask s'affrontaient plutôt calmement – il n'y avait pas eu d'énorme beuverie la veille, mais les oreilles étaient quand même un peu sensibles et les mines légèrement défaites – certainement à cause de la fatigue.

Enfin, ils s' _étaient_ entraînés calmement, jusqu'à ce que le Verseau prenne un peu de champ, enflamme son cosmos et pointe Angelo du doigt en s'écriant :

–  _Absolute Coldness !_

Le Cancer évita de peu le trait de lumière bleue et or qui frappa un rocher derrière lui. La pierre se mit à briller de cristaux de glace bleutés, puis explosa, se désintégrant en une myriade d'éclats qui finirent eux-même en poussière scintillante avant de disparaître complètement.

– Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? gronda Deathmask, tout en arborant un sourire carnassier. Moi aussi, j'ai du nouveau…  _Deadly Line !!_

Saga fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti le Cancer harmoniser son cosmos avec la Toile comme pour faire les  _Vagues d'Hadès_ ; mais ensuite, il le vit tendre la main vers le fil qui était… directement relié au cœur du Verseau !

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Milo bondit sur ses pieds et il entendit le cri étouffé d'Aphrodite ; il ouvrit lui-même la bouche pour crier à Deathmask de s'arrêter. Trop tard : l'Italien venait de refermer ses doigts sur le fil dimensionnel avec un sourire triomphant.

Mais comme ils étaient à l'entraînement et pas au cours d'un combat, comme Camus était un de ses collègues et  _surtout_ un de ses amis, Angelo se contenta d'un petite secousse.

Alors qu'il aurait pu tuer le Français.

Ce dernier sentit soudain une pointe brûlante lui transpercer la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, et ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Alors que le Chevalier du Scorpion accourait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé, il adressa un signe de tête et un petit sourire à son adversaire, lui signifiant qu'il acceptait sa défaite. Celui-ci s'inclina, souriant à son tour, mais néanmoins conscient que si Camus ne l'avait pas sous-estimé, ç'aurait été une toute autre paire de manches.

Ignorant leur communication silencieuse, Milo se tourna vers le Cancer et hurla :

– Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai cru que tu allais le tuer !!

L'interpellé grimaça à l'agression sonore, et haussa les épaules.

– Tu as mal cru, alors. Je n'ai fait que lui envoyer un petit choc au cœur. Regarde : il s'en est déjà remis.

En effet, le Verseau s'était redressé et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo. Je vais bien. (Il s'adressa ensuite à Angelo :) Tu as enfin réussi à tirer parti de ta maîtrise instinctive de la Toile ?

L'Italien hocha la tête.

– Grâce aux explications de Shaka… Mais ça faisait longtemps que cette attaque me trottait dans la tête. Ce n'est pas prudent de n'avoir qu'une seule technique à offrir à l'adversaire… Et toi, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Une température négative.

– Ça, je m'en serais douté, merci.

– En  _Kelvin_ , Angelo.

– En quoi ? fit le Cancer, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.

– Une température inférieure à zéro Kelvin est quelque chose qui, en théorie, est impossible à réaliser, intervint Mu.

Le Français hocha la tête.

– L' _Aurora Execution_ , qui était ma plus puissante attaque jusqu'à présent, projette un souffle d'air à zéro Kelvin, ce qui correspond à -276,15 degrés Celsius. Selon la physique moderne, c'est la température la plus basse qu'il est possible d'atteindre, celle où même le mouvement des électrons autour du noyau atomique est gelé. Comme l'a dit Mu, abaisser la température d'un objet en-dessous de zéro Kelvin n'est physiquement pas réalisable. (Il leva une main au creux de laquelle il concentra son aura, formant une petite boule bleue marbrée d'or.) Le faire reviendrait à… (Il lança la sphère sur un autre rocher, qui vola en éclats comme le premier.) … désintégrer l'objet en question. (4)

– Et tu as lancé ça sur moi ?! s'insurgea Deathmask, outré.

– Pas  _sur toi_ , Angelo, répliqua le Verseau. J'ai visé à côté.

– Mouais, grommela l'Italien, qui avait quand même senti le faisceau bleu et or le frôler de  _très près._

– Les garçons, il est midi passé, si on en restait là pour aujourd'hui ? proposa Aphrodite, pris d'un frisson de frayeur rétrospective à la pensée de ce qu'aurait pu subir l'homme de sa vie.

Tous acquiescèrent, la plupart poussés par leur estomac. L'entraînement prit donc fin et les Chevaliers d'Or quittèrent l'arène pour regagner leurs pénates.

Deathmask et Aphrodite firent halte au Temple du Cancer et l'Italien se dirigea d'emblée vers la cuisine.

– Allez, pour fêter ma victoire, je te fais mes pasta recette spéciale !

Les bras de son compagnon l'entourèrent et l'empêchèrent d'accéder au fourneau, à quelques mètres de là, tandis que le Chevalier des Poissons roucoulait à son oreille :

– Moi aussi, j'ai envie de fêter ça. Mais j'ai une autre idée en tête…

Disant cela, il frotta son corps brûlant contre celui d'Angelo pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais le Cancer était d'humeur joueuse :

– Ah oui ? Et si j'avais perdu, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

– Mais je t'aurais consolé, bien sûr.

– Donc, ce n'est qu'une sorte de… prétexte, c'est ça ?

– En gros, oui, confirma le Suédois, ponctuant sa réponse d'un coup de langue derrière l'oreille de son amant, endroit qu'il savait extrêmement sensible à ses attentions.

Deathmask émit un grognement de non-protestation et renversa la tête en arrière pour laisser Aphrodite semer des baisers dans son cou, tandis que des mains soigneusement manucurées s'insinuaient sous son t-shirt pour aller redessiner les contours de ses muscles saillants. L'Italien se laissa faire ; il avait l'habitude de mener leurs ébats, mais pour une fois il avait envie de profiter d'une récompense durement gagnée. De toute manière, le Chevalier des Poissons ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour glisser ses doigts espiègles au dessous de sa ceinture. Angelo poussa un râle de plaisir lorsque son amant trouva la source de ce feu qui lui brûlait les veines, et se cambra pour accentuer le contact. Le Suédois lui mordilla l'oreille tout en continuant à jouer avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le Cancer commence à souffrir de l'étroitesse du vêtement. Alors, il le guida jusqu'à la table juste à côté et se mit en devoir de déboutonner l'offensante pièce de tissu, tandis qu'Angelo plongeait ses doigts dans son opulente chevelure et capturait ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux.

Lorsque le désir érigé de Deathmask émergea enfin de sa prison, Aphrodite se laissa lentement glisser le long du corps enfiévré de son amant. Arrivé en face de l'objet de ses attentions, il prit le temps de s'humecter les lèvres tout en lançant un regard torride à celui qu'il tenait à sa merci. Puis il sortit un petit bout de langue qu'il fit doucement remonter le long du membre de l'Italien, comme s'il se demandait comment s'y prendre.

En vérité, il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour rendre le Chevalier du Cancer fou de plaisir, et ne se priva pas de mettre son savoir en pratique. Il jouait savamment de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses lèvres, mais ses mains ne restaient pas non plus inactives, parcourant sans relâche le corps tendu de son amant. Celui-ci s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la table, luttant pour rester passif et profiter au maximum des sensations qui s'offraient à lui, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aphrodite lui faisait ce genre de choses, mais il était à chaque fois émerveillé par le talent du Suédois.

Il allait le faire mourir de plaisir. Mais Angelo était prêt à passer de vie à trépas un millier de fois s'il pouvait le faire comme cela…

Cependant le Chevalier des Poissons le soumettait à une douce torture, sans le laisser atteindre la jouissance totale. Il adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur son amant, celui de décider quand lui offrir le plaisir suprême. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, non pas pour le forcer mais plutôt pour attirer son attention, alors que s'élevait au-dessus de lui un murmure rauque :

– Aphrodite…

Il leva les yeux. La vision du farouche Chevalier du Cancer, les doigts crispés presque désespérément sur le bord de la table et son regard bleu-gris tellement assombri par le désir qu'il en semblait noir, lui parut terriblement érotique. Il sourit. Il était temps…

Il intensifia tant soit peu ses caresses et sentit le corps d'Angelo se tendre en réponse. L'Italien cria de plaisir et se répandit dans sa bouche. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur la table, alors qu'Aphrodite se léchait les lèvres d'une langue gourmande avant de venir lui donner un tendre baiser légèrement salé.

– Alors, ces pâtes, tu me les fais ?

Le Chevalier du Cancer retraça du bout des doigts les contours harmonieux du visage aimé et sourit.

– Ouaip. Dès que je pourrai me lever…

 

 

Rien d'exceptionnel ne se passa le lendemain. Kanon avait passé la moitié de la nuit à surveiller le sommeil de Saga, mais Loki ne s'était pas montré. L'ex-Marina était donc allé se coucher, terrassé par la fatigue.

De son côté, Kyrien n'avançait pas vraiment dans son entraînement. Elle semblait troublée par quelque chose, mais le Chevalier n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il avait eu beau lui assurer qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, elle refusait obstinément de parler.

Le soleil se coucha à nouveau sur le domaine sacré, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers se dit qu'il n'allait pas passer toutes ses nuits à attendre que l'Autre daignât se manifester. Il souhaita donc une bonne nuit à son frère et à son élève et rejoignit sa chambre. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas sur commande et il eut beau fermer les yeux avec détermination, tourner et virer dans son lit en attendant qu'Hypnos veuille bien s'occuper de lui, il fut incapable de s'endormir.

En désespoir de cause, il se résigna à ouvrir un livre – lui qui avait une sainte horreur de la lecture – et tant qu'à faire, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout et en choisir un particulièrement soporifique.

Il se leva donc, se dirigea vers l'étagère où trônaient quelques volumes recouverts d'une couche de poussière dont l'épaisseur montrait quel usage intensif il en faisait.

Sa main hésita un instant, puis il jeta son dévolu sur  _La Chartreuse de Parme_  (5) et retourna se coucher, muni de l'objet abhorré. Il souffla sur la tranche, toussa un peu dans le nuage opaque que cela produisit, et ouvrit le livre.

Il faut croire que Stendhal aurait pu se lancer dans la fabrication de somnifères pour Chevaliers, car Kanon n'avait pas atteint la troisième page qu'il dodelinait déjà de la tête. Il continua néanmoins courageusement, décidé à s'assommer pour de bon, et finit par obtenir satisfaction : le livre glissa du lit et tomba à terre, tandis que lui voguait déjà au pays des songes dans la clarté dorée de la lampe qu'il n'avait pas éteinte.

 

 

Un cri.

_Se réveiller._

Une voix, connue mais méconnaissable, déformée par l'horreur et la souffrance. Trop souvent, trop souvent.

_Se réveiller._

Mais c'était tellement agréable ici, doux et chaud… loin de la réalité et de sa cruauté, loin des tourments, loin de…

Saga.

Saga, dont la voix torturée résonnait encore et encore dans le Temple endormi.

_Se réveiller !_

Kanon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, totalement alerte. Son frère… Il fallait qu'il aille voir son frère. Il bondit de son lit, sortit en trombe de sa chambre et enfila le couloir à toute vitesse. Il ralentit à l'approche de la chambre de Saga, ce qui lui permit de voir que la lumière y était allumée. Puis il entendit un murmure indistinct, et fronça les sourcils en franchissant les derniers pas qui le séparaient du seuil.

Alors s'offrit à lui une scène surréaliste : Kyrien, qui était manifestement arrivée avant lui, avait grimpé sur le lit et secouait le Gémeau de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de le réveiller, de faire cesser ses cris, d'apaiser ses souffrances… Mais Saga était sous l'emprise de l'Autre comme le prouvaient ses yeux grand ouverts, injectés de sang. Insensible aux supplications de la jeune fille et à la force dérisoire de sa poigne, il restait pris dans son cauchemar qui était, à n'en pas douter, pire encore que le premier que lui avait infligé Loki. Les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Kyrien étaient les témoins de sa frustration, du sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait.

– Écarte-toi, Kyrien.

La fillette sursauta : elle n'avait pas vu son Maître entrer dans la pièce. Mais elle obéit docilement et sortit, désolée de n'avoir pu aider le Chevalier.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se pencha sur son frère et le secoua à son tour, mais il ne s'adressa pas à Saga :

– Loki ! Loki, je sais que tu m'entends ! Arrête ça, maintenant, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour cette nuit ?

Aucune réaction, et Saga continuait à rêver. Kanon posa une main sur sa poitrine : sa respiration était haletante entre deux hurlements, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. On eût dit qu'il souffrait physiquement…

L'ex-Marina serra les dents.

– Très bien. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

Son aura s'éveilla soudain, et il amorça le geste de frapper son frère au visage. Mais seul son cosmos atteignit l'aîné des Gémeaux, pénétrant son esprit à l'aide de l' _Illusion Démoniaque_.

 

 

Kanon se trouvait dans un long corridor obscur. Il ne s'était encore jamais introduit dans l'esprit de son frère, et se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise de violer ce qu'il avait de plus intime. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Il fallait trouver ce rêve et en tirer Saga.

Il longea le couloir, dont les murs et le plafond s'écartaient à mesure qu'il avançait. Une lumière glauque remplaça les ténèbres et l'ex-Dragon des Mers trouva enfin son jumeau. Il eut un hoquet d'horreur en découvrant la scène.

Saga se trouvait au centre, crucifié, écartelé, ligoté comme un supplicié. Du sang se déversait de ses nombreuses blessures, son visage était tuméfié et ses liens lui mordaient cruellement les chairs. Il baignait dans une lumière crue, comme si un projecteur invisible était braqué sur lui ; autour de lui se mouvaient des silhouettes indistinctes qui s'avançaient à tour de rôle pour lui cracher quelques mots au visage, pour le frapper.

D'un bond, Kanon fut aux côtés de son frère. C'est alors qu'il vit les visages des ombres, et toute l'atrocité de l'Autre lui apparut.

Toutes les victimes, directes ou indirectes, de Loki… toutes ces personnes dont la mort ou la souffrance pesait sur la conscience du Chevalier des Gémeaux, même si ce n'était pas lui qui en était responsable…

– J'avais foi en toi ! hurla Deathmask, avant de frapper durement au visage un Saga qui ne réagit même pas. Deux fois je t'ai fait confiance, et deux fois je suis mort !

– Vous nous avez trompé, renchérit un magnifique éphèbe en armure d'Argent dont Kanon ne connaissait pas le nom. Vous nous aviez dit que les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient des traîtres, alors que c'était vous qui trahissiez Athéna.

– Tu m'as manipulé, gronda Aiolia, ponctuant chaque syllabe d'un coup de poing. Quand tu as vu que je ne t'obéissais plus aveuglément, tu as eu peur ! Alors tu as pris le contrôle de mon cerveau…

– Non… protesta faiblement le Gémeau. Je… écoutez-moi…

Mais personne ne tenait compte de ses objections. Une autre silhouette s'avança ; elle avait de longs cheveux verts et deux points de vie sur le front.

– Dire que tout le monde te prenait pour un ange, soupira Shion sans la moindre trace de méchanceté ou de rancune, ce qui rendait ses paroles plus terribles encore. Mais tu m'as tué pour t'approprier le pouvoir.

– Ce n'est… pas… moi, murmura Saga d'une voix exténuée. C'est… l'Autre…

– Cependant tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher, répondit l'Atlante d'une voix douce, se penchant vers lui pour retracer du bout de son ongle une plaie sur le torse du supplicié. Tu l'as laissé faire.

– Non… J'ai essayé…

Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, diluant le sang qui marbrait ses joues.

– Et moi, alors ?

L'ex-Marina se tourna vers l'ombre qui venait de parler, et resta pétrifié.

C'était lui. Lui, qui reprochait à son jumeau son emprisonnement au Cap Sounion.

– Comment peut-on traiter ainsi son propre frère ? cracha le Kanon du rêve. C'est à cause de  _toi_ si j'ai mal tourné, et pourtant c'est  _moi_ qui ai été puni !!

Les liens qui emprisonnaient le Gémeau se resserrèrent, meurtrissant sa chair plus encore ; d'autres s'enroulèrent autour de lui, garnis d'épines qui déchiraient sa peau. Il hurla de douleur, et Kanon comprit que ces chaînes représentaient la culpabilité dans laquelle s'enfonçait son frère, et qui était en train de détruire son âme.

Il fallait qu'il arrête ça !

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de toucher Saga, ses mains passèrent au travers, tout comme le Gémeau ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne faisait pas partie du rêve, il ne pouvait donc pas y intervenir. Par contre, il était persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre était en train d'apprécier le spectacle, aussi hurla-t-il :

– LOKI !! MONTRE-TOI ! LOKI !!!

Un petit rire amusé lui répondit. Kanon se tourna vers sa source et vit apparaître une paire d'yeux étincelants. Puis l'obscurité sembla se concentrer pour former une silhouette qui finit par prendre consistance…

… juste à temps pour recevoir un direct du droit à la mâchoire.

– Depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ça, gronda l'ex-Marina avec un sourire féroce.

Loki palpa l'endroit endolori, puis sourit à son tour.

– Tu tiens vraiment à te battre sur mon terrain ?

Il claqua des doigts et Kanon s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de bouger.

– Libère Saga, réussit-il néanmoins à articuler.

L'Autre eut une petite moue déçue.

– Oh… Juste quand je commençais à m'amuser.

– Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu disproportionné ?

– Pas du tout ! Je suis juste allé chercher ce qui se trouvait déjà dans son cœur.

– Et cette mise en scène macabre, elle est de lui aussi ? cracha l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Non, ça c'est de moi. Plutôt efficace, d'ailleurs…

– Ça suffit. Libère-le.

Du coin de l’œil, Kanon voyait d'autre liens s'enrouler comme des serpents autour de son frère, alors que l'image d'Aioros lui reprochait sa mort.

Loki resta un instant silencieux, puis soupira.

– D'accord. (Comme l'ex-Marina semblait surpris qu'il cède si vite, il lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu être doux sans cette lueur inquiétante qui brillait dans ses yeux.) Rappelle-toi simplement que la prochaine fois que tu me contrarieras, je ne serai pas aussi gentil… Allez, va-t-en, maintenant.

Il fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche, et Kanon se sentit aspiré, repoussé hors du rêve et de l'esprit de son aîné. Mais avant d'en être éjecté, il eut le temps de voir le décor et les silhouettes des Chevaliers partir en poussière.

Le décor familier de la chambre accueillit l'ex-Dragon des Mers lorsqu'il sortit de la transe dans laquelle il avait plongé. Il baissa les yeux et vit les traits de Saga se détendre. Il remua un peu, mais les battements de son cœur s'étaient apaisés et son souffle était redevenu profond et régulier : il dormait.

Kanon poussa un lourd soupir mêlé de soulagement et de lassitude. Il passa une main tendre dans la crinière bleue de son frère, puis se leva et sortit.

– C'est fini ? fit la voix de Kyrien, qui l'avait attendu dans le couloir.

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux où brillait l'inquiétude. Une trace humide sillonnait sa joue.

– Oui, c'est fini, confirma le Chevalier.

– Pourquoi… Maître, ses yeux…

Kanon posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

– Ce n'était pas un rêve naturel. Il était provoqué par Loki.

– Mais… mais pourquoi ?!? fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était si innocente… Des nombreuses réponses qui vinrent à l'esprit de l'ex-Marina, aucune ne convenait aux oreilles d'une fillette de douze ans. Aussi finit-il par dire :

– Aucune idée. Tu devrais retourner te coucher…

La jeune fille obéit, mais lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, le sommeil ne vint pas. Dans son crâne tournoyaient sans fin des images de ses propres cauchemars.

Des images où elle se voyait de l'extérieur, à la tête d'une horde de monstres qui dévastaient tout sur leur passage. D'autres, où elle était dans son propre corps, entendant, voyant, agissant sans pouvoir intervenir. Retirant un cœur ensanglanté de la cage thoracique béante du Grand Pope, brandissant à bout de bras les têtes coupées des Chevaliers d'Or…

Elle se roula en boule et laissa ses larmes couler, espérant que lorsqu'elle serait assez épuisée, un sommeil sans rêves la prendrait enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (4) : Baratin pseudo-scientifique à deux balles. Que j'assume parfaitement, en vérité.  
> (5) : Vécu. Et pourtant, j'aime lire, moi.


	16. Découvertes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est pourri, la fin en particulier. Vous aurai prévenus.

La réunion hebdomadaire avec le Grand Pope était, comme toujours, interminable et ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais Kanon ne s'en aperçut pas vraiment. Depuis le matin, il était d'une humeur massacrante, pestant intérieurement contre la Terre entière et plus particulièrement contre un certain individu aux cheveux gris qu'il aurait bien aimé étrangler de ses propres mains… si l'individu en question n'avait pas partagé le corps de son frère, évidemment.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers glissa un regard en direction de Saga, qui discutait tranquillement avec Mu. Contre toute attente, il ne semblait garder aucun souvenir de son cauchemar de la nuit précédente, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kanon. Dans sa tête passaient et repassaient des images du rêve de son jumeau ; et quand ces souvenirs-là le laissaient en paix, c'étaient ses propres cauchemars qui venaient le hanter, beaucoup moins désagréables mais tout aussi dérangeants.

Car il apparaissait que le Loki de la réalité avait beau se montrer cruel et détestable, celui de ses rêves était toujours tendre et attentionné – et on ne peut plus doué sur le plan sexuel. Le Gémeau s'éveillait à bout de souffle, le corps en feu, et parfois un reste de jouissance lui courait encore dans les veines. Et il se détestait, parce qu'il savait qu'une partie de lui aimait ça.

Il était en train d'envisager sérieusement d'aller voir un psy, lorsqu'il prit conscience que la réunion touchait à sa fin. La voix monotone de Shion avait cédé la place au raclement des chaises et à un brouhaha soulagé. Kanon était en train de se lever, lorsque la voix du Grand Pope parvint à ses oreilles :

– Saga, Kanon ! Restez une minute, s'il vous plait.

L'ex-Marina sentit un filet de sueur glacée lui couler le long du dos alors que leurs collègues vidaient les lieux. Mais lorsque tous furent sortis – à l'exception de Dokho – l'Atlante déclara :

– Je voulais vous prévenir que je me suis occupé personnellement des novices qui ont agressé la petite Kyrien. Des sanctions ont été prises pour que cela ne se renouvelle plus.

Des sanctions… Kanon savait ce que cela voulait dire : une semaine de cachot, plus un mois de corvée. L'ayant lui-même expérimenté un certain nombre de fois, il trouvait cela un peu léger, surtout pour cette petite vipère de Carla ; cependant, il était conscient de ne pas être tout à fait objectif. Son élève était tellement adorable qu'il avait fort à faire pour ne pas se transformer en papa-gâteau… Il échangea un regard avec Saga, et vit que ce dernier partageait son avis. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester lorsque Shion leva une main apaisante :

– Cela te paraît peut-être insuffisant, Kanon, mais je t'assure que pour des fillettes de cet âge c'est une lourde punition. En outre, je les ai averties que si elles étaient à nouveau surprises à tirer profit de la faiblesse d'autrui, je les laisserais à ta merci. Étonnamment, cela a eu l'air de les terrifier plus encore qu'elle ne l'étaient déjà…

Un reniflement ironique échappa à Saga, tandis que les lèvres de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'étiraient en un sourire un brin sadique.

– Je pense donc qu'elles fileront doux. Ce sera tout, messieurs, conclut le Grand Pope, souriant.

Les Gémeaux s'éclipsèrent, laissant seuls Dokho et Shion. Le Chevalier de la Balance s'appuya contre la table de réunion et dit :

– Saga ne semble encore se douter de rien…

– Prions pour que rien ne vienne lui dessiller les yeux, répondit l'Atlante, sombre.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées noires, puis continua :

– Bon allez, les archives nous attendent.

– Tu espères encore trouver quelque chose au milieu de tout ce fatras ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on cherche, sans aucun résultat, objecta le Tigre.

– Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Devant le silence résigné de son compagnon, le Grand Pope sourit et le poussa vers la sortie.

– Allez, au boulot.

– Ouais, chef, fut la réponse soupirée.

 

 

Terrifiée, Kyrien se plaqua contre le mur. Cette voix dans sa tête… elle revenait de plus en plus souvent, lui murmurait des choses abjectes, d'horribles secrets… Le Chaos, la mort et la souffrance allaient s'abattre sur le monde, à cause d'elle. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qui protégeaient la Terre au péril de leur vie, tous allaient périr par sa faute.

Et, que les Dieux la pardonnent, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

C'était ce que lui répétait la voix durant ces nuits où elle avait peur de dormir : elle était maudite, et ceux qui l'aimaient – ne serait-ce qu'un peu – étaient voués à la souffrance. Elle l'avait bien vu : Saga et Kanon, qui étaient si gentils avec elle, étaient tous deux torturés par Loki. Et l'Autre… malgré ce qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour lui.

Lui aussi souffrait, elle en était persuadée. Si elle pouvait trouver le moyen de le libérer de sa peine… peut-être ne chercherait-il plus à se venger sur les Chevaliers des Gémeaux.

–  _Mais que peux-tu faire ?_ lui murmura la voix.  _Que crois-tu pouvoir faire, toi, pauvre novice, alors que ton vénéré maître, le puissant Kanon des Gémeaux, est incapable de tenir tête à Loki ?_

–  _Je ne veux pas lui tenir tête. Je veux simplement l'aider,_ répondit-elle.

Un rire moqueur lui transperça le crâne comme une pointe d'acier, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

–  _Petite imbécile ! Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide… Ne comprends-tu pas ? C'est le Mal… le Chaos… tout comme toi. Voilà pourquoi tu l'aimes bien : vous vous ressemblez. Tous deux, vous apporterez la destruction de ce monde…_

– Non ! cria-t-elle, oubliant qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à une personne réelle, mais à la voix dans sa tête. C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça… Je ne suis pas comme vous dites ! Allez-vous en !

Son cosmos s'enflamma sous le coup de sa rage et de son désespoir, et la voix se tut.

Épuisée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre elle.

Elle n'était pas comme ça…

C'est ainsi que la trouvèrent Mu et Aldébaran en traversant le Temple des Gémeaux pour rejoindre leurs Maisons respectives. Surprise, elle bondit sur ses pieds et tenta de s'éclipser, mais la large main du Taureau s'abattit sur son épaule, la clouant sur place. Elle remit précipitamment son masque, cependant les deux Chevaliers avaient eu le temps de voir son regard brillant de larmes et son air apeuré.

– Du calme, petite, fit Aldébaran, essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible.

Mu se pencha vers elle et plongea son doux regard violet dans les yeux aveugles du masque, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers ; sondant le cosmos de la fillette, il y trouva de la peur et une détresse poignante qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, Kyrien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. L'entraînement est-il trop difficile ?

Elle secoua la tête, négative.

– Je ne pense pas que Kanon soit un mauvais maître, si ? continua-t-il.

– Non ! protesta-t-elle. Je… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'ici…

– Alors, que se passe-t-il ? insista patiemment le Bélier.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et garda le silence.

– Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui te tracasse ? intervint le Taureau.

– Je ne peux pas… je vous en prie… ne m'obligez pas…

Elle semblait au bord des larmes et plus terrifiée que jamais, mais Mu ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était à cause d'eux ou si la raison en était plus profonde. Il échangea un regard avec Aldébaran et glissa un doigt sous le menton de la novice, l'incitant délicatement à relever le visage.

– Si quelque chose ne va pas, la meilleure solution est d'en parler à Kanon ou à Saga. Ou même à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. La porte d'Aldébaran te sera toujours ouverte, et j'habite juste en-dessous. Quant au Temple du Cancer… (Il adressa à la jeune fille un clin d’œil complice.) Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Angelo, il ne te mangera pas.

– Il préfère les fleurs, ajouta le Taureau, souriant largement.

Kyrien sourit à son tour et même si, avec son masque, ce n'était pas visible, les deux Chevaliers le sentirent dans son aura et en furent rassérénés.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner. Ils étaient si gentils… Elle repoussa la pensée que lui suggérait la voix. Ils ne mourraient pas, ce n'était pas possible…

Les Chevaliers d'Or comptaient parmi les êtres les plus puissants du monde. S'ils tombaient face à l'adversité…

_Ce serait le Chaos._

_Non… Pitié…_

 

 

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

Le Chevalier du Taureau fronça ses épais sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ils étaient arrivés au deuxième Temple, mais au lieu de continuer directement jusque chez lui, Mu s'attardait chez le colosse.

L'Atlante soupira légèrement.

– Je ne sais pas… J'ai une impression étrange. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et puis…

– Quoi donc ?

– C'est idiot mais… l'autre fois, en boîte, j'ai cru apercevoir Kanon et Saga.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ? fit Aldébaran, haussant les épaules. A part le fait qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils allaient se coucher, évidemment, mais seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis. Et puis, ils avaient peut-être envie de sortir entre frères et pas avec nous tous…

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi… Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'un détail : ce n'était pas Saga.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Eh bien, d'après ce que nous ont raconté les Chevaliers de Bronze, j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est son autre Lui.

– QUOI ?!! s'écria le Brésilien, stupéfait. Tu es sûr de toi ?!

– Non, justement, répondit Mu. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais je crois bien que ses cheveux étaient gris.

Aldébaran secoua la tête avec énergie.

– C'est impossible. Impossible. Seiya a détruit ce monstre à l'aide du Bouclier de la Justice, non ?

– Je sais, fit le Bélier. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu…

– Ou ce que tu as  _cru_ voir, objecta le Taureau. Tu avais bu combien de verres, ce soir-là ?

– Aldébaran, je t'en prie ! protesta l'Atlante, outré. Je suis sérieux !!

– Bon, d'accord, répondit le Brésilien avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais si ça t'inquiète autant, pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Shion ?

– Eh bien, je, euh… Je voulais lui en parler après la réunion, mais il a demandé aux Gémeaux de rester, alors je… (Il se tourna vers la sortie et les escaliers qui menaient au Temple du Grand Pope, au loin, et émit un petit gémissement de désespoir.) Je vais y retourner.

– Il ne va pas se moquer de toi, dit Aldébaran, soudain grave.

Il sentait l'incertitude de son compagnon et avait éprouvé le besoin de le rassurer. Mais Mu s'en défendit :

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je le sais très bien !

Le Taureau sourit, attendri.

– Je te connais, va. Allez viens, je te fais un café.

Le Bélier lui emboîta le pas, souriant intérieurement. Aldébaran avait raison : il hésitait à en parler à son ancien Maître, car il n'avait pas envie de rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur de se faire rire au nez, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Shion… et d'un autre côté, s'il avait inventé tout cela ? Si le Grand Pope le prenait au sérieux alors que ce n'était que le produit de son imagination ?

Il pénétra dans la cuisine à la suite du colosse et s'assit à la table sans sortir de ses pensées. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il hésitait à monter au Temple du Grand Pope : la Maison du Capricorne. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser son occupant, parce qu'il redoutait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Non qu'il détestât la compagnie de Shura, bien au contraire ; simplement, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que l'Espagnol éprouvait pour lui. N'était-ce qu'une franche camaraderie – qu'il accepterait, même si cela devait lui briser le cœur – ou y avait-il un peu plus ?

Il y avait presque cru, une dizaine de jours auparavant, lorsque le Capricorne s'était endormi dans ses bras après avoir bu plus que de raison lors de la soirée chez les Gémeaux… Mais depuis, Shura ne lui avait fait aucun signe, donné aucun indice qui lui permettrait de savoir. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours lui poser la question. Mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de le mettre mal à l'aise…

Il se prit la tête à deux mains. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

– Problème de cœur ? s'enquit tranquillement Aldébaran en posant une tasse de café fumant devant lui, avant de s'asseoir avec son propre mug de breuvage odorant.

Mu releva la tête, surpris. Il en avait oublié jusqu'à la présence du Taureau.

– Oui… enfin, non. Je…

– Tu devrais y aller, conseilla le Brésilien, et en profiter pour tout régler en même temps. (Il posa son menton dans sa large main et avala une gorgée de café en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.) Moi aussi, j'ai une impression bizarre. Alors tu devrais peut-être… résoudre tes problèmes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Tu as sans doute raison, répondit l'Atlante en buvant à son tour, apaisé par les paroles de son compagnon.

Le café était noir, fort et amer, juste comme il l'aimait. Il le savoura jusqu'à la dernière goutte, partageant un silence amical avec Aldébaran, puis prit congé.

Il avait des choses à faire.

 

 

Mu parvint sans encombre au Temple du Grand Pope. Il avait eu de la chance : en arrivant dans la Maison du Capricorne, il avait entendu les voix de Shura et Aioros depuis la partie privée du Temple et s'était hâté de le traverser avant que l'Espagnol ne vienne à sa rencontre – enfin, si telle avait été son intention, ce qui n'était pas sûr du tout.

Il pénétra dans la demeure de son ancien Maître et toqua à la porte du bureau. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa le battant et entra dans la grande pièce qui paraissait étrangement vide sans la présence imposante et charismatique de Shion.

Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher le Grand Pope dans d'autres parties du Temple lorsque des voix lui parvinrent de derrière la deuxième porte du bureau.

–  _« Mythologie et Réalité »_? Non, tu peux passer à autre chose. Je l'ai lu d'un bout à l'autre, disait Dokho.

– Et dans  _« Les Dieux Parmi Nous »_? suggéra Shion.

– Fais voir… Saturne… Séléné… Sémélé… Styx. Non, pas la moindre allusion.

– Tiens, regarde :  _« Le Chaos Tourbillonnant des Limbes, ou – »_

L'Atlante s'interrompit, et le Chevalier de la Balance demanda :

– Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il y eut un silence, puis le Grand Pope lança :

– Si tu te joignais à nous, Mu, au lieu de rester derrière la porte ?

Légèrement honteux, le Bélier entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure :

– Je ne vous dérange pas ?

– Du tout ! répliqua Dokho. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit…

Mu entra dans la pièce et toussota, assailli par la poussière et l'odeur de vieux papier qui flottait dans l'air. Ses compagnons avaient remonté plusieurs caisses de livres et de parchemins pour les compulser plus confortablement que dans la salle des archives, glaciale et mal éclairée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit le Bélier, curieux.

– Recherche d'informations, répondit son ancien Maître. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu jusqu'ici ?

– J'ai, hem… il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, Maître.

Shion releva la tête et repoussa son livre, accordant toute son attention à son ancien disciple.

– Je t'écoute.

– Voilà… Ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais… il y a trois jours, quand nous sommes sortis en ville, Saga et Kanon sont allés se coucher ; seulement, dans la discothèque, j'ai vu… enfin, j'ai aperçu Kanon… avec l'Autre Saga.

Il y eut un long moment de silence ; le Grand Pope le fixait d'un regard aigu, scrutateur. Mu n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre en lâchant cette petite bombe, néanmoins il aurait cru que la réaction de Shion serait un peu plus… virulente que cela.

Puis il comprit.

– Vous étiez déjà au courant ?

Le Grand Pope hocha la tête, puis dit d'un ton grave :

– Mu, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi. Aussi, je pense que nous pouvons sans trop de risque te mettre dans la confidence…

« Comme tu l'as deviné, l'Autre personnalité de Saga est revenue. Comment, pourquoi, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Saga lui-même ignore son retour, et c'est tant mieux pour lui.

– Mais alors, intervint le Bélier, comment savez-vous que…

– C'est là que l'histoire se complique, répondit Dokho. Pour une raison inconnue, Loki – c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler – s'est dévoilé à Kanon, qui en a lui-même parlé à Shaka. Shion et moi soupçonnions que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi l'avons-nous interrogé. Il nous a raconté que Loki avait promis à Kanon de ne pas faire de vagues, si celui-ci parvenait à le tenir occupé.

– D'où les fréquentes allées et venues qui ont lieu la nuit au Temple des Gémeaux, la fatigue évidente des jumeaux… continua le Grand Pope.

– … et la petite comédie qui a eu lieu dans la discothèque, termina Mu. Ils avaient sans doute besoin d'une diversion. (Voyant que Shion et Dokho ne semblaient pas au courant, il expliqua :) Personne ne vous a dit ? Marine, Shaina et Aphrodite se sont fait importuner par un groupe de voyous assez motivés… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent à qui ils avaient affaire.

Le Grand Pope sourit en imaginant la scène, tandis que le Chevalier de la Balance rigolait doucement.

– Ce devait être un spectacle amusant, concéda Shion.

– Assez, oui. Mais… si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Le Grand Pope appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes.

– As-tu des suggestions ?

Mu secoua la tête. Voyant cela, Shion reprit la parole :

– Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons rien fait jusqu'à présent : nous manquons d'informations. Pourquoi Loki est-il revenu ? Pourquoi agit-il ainsi, restant dans l'ombre, au lieu de tenter de reprendre le pouvoir comme la dernière fois ?

Le Bélier frissonna, conscient de ce que cela impliquait.

– Peut-être… peut-être attend-il le moment propice…

– C'est là qu'interviennent nos recherches, fit Dokho. Nous avons des raisons de croire que le retour de Loki fait partie d'un plan plus vaste ayant pour but la libération d'une divinité du Chaos : Sujan.

– Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas qui est ce Sujan, continua le Grand Pope, ni comment l'empêcher définitivement de revenir semer la mort et la destruction sur Terre.

– Ah, fit Mu, incapable d'articuler quelque chose de plus cohérent.

– A moins qu'un de nous trois ne se dévoue pour aller ôter la vie à Saga  _et_ Kanon, ironisa sombrement le Chevalier de la Balance. Mais ce serait – comment dire ? – reculer pour mieux sauter. Ou dans le meilleur des cas, laisser nos successeurs se débrouiller avec ce problème.

Abasourdi et effaré, le Bélier garda le silence.

– D'où tout cela, conclut Shion, désignant d'un geste large les caisses de livres et les quelques volumes éparpillés sur la table. A présent que tu es au courant, si tu as quelques heures à tuer… nous manquons cruellement d'aide.

– J'ai une dernière question. Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Athéna ?

– Non, répondit le Grand Pope. Tant que la situation est un minimum sous contrôle, je préfère la laisser tranquille.

– Et pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas aux autres Chevaliers d'Or, au moins ?

– Disons que j'attends le moment opportun, dit Shion avec un faible sourire. Je me vois mal l'annoncer lors de la prochaine réunion…

Mu hocha la tête, puis s'empara de quelques livres et se mit au travail. Ses compagnons lui indiquèrent quoi chercher, dans quels volumes ils avaient déjà regardé…

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Dokho était allé chercher de quoi grignoter, tandis que Mu et son ancien Maître tournaient des pages avec désœuvrement. Le Chevalier de la Balance revint et tous trois partagèrent quelques sandwiches avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

Le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon qu'ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Shion avait presque entièrement parcouru  _« Le Chaos Tourbillonnant des Limbes, là où l'Ordre n'a pas de Prise »_ sans rien voir d'intéressant. Trois pages avant la fin, cependant, il trouva un passage qu'il lut à voix haute :

_« Étonnamment, dans ce monde de changements incessants, une chose reste constante : au plus profond des Limbes, une entité est emprisonnée depuis des temps immémoriaux. Cette masse de lumière mouvante est retenue là par des scellés posés par la déesse antique Athéna, qui l'a ainsi puni d'avoir voulu répandre le Chaos sur le domaine dont elle a la garde. Cet être est terriblement dangereux et seuls les slaads les plus puissants osent l'approcher. Différents ordres de githzerai ont tenté de l'éliminer mais ils s'y sont cassé les dents. Ceux qui ont parcouru les Limbes savent que son nom, Sujan, est synonyme de malheur et de déroute. »_

– Charmant, commenta Dokho.

– Qui sont les slaads ? s'enquit Mu, curieux.

– D'après ce livre, répondit Shion, ce sont des créatures du Chaos. (Il feuilleta le volume jusqu'à trouver une illustration et grimaça.) Pas des plus esthétiques : une sorte de croisement entre un reptile et une grenouille, bipède, avec des dents et des griffes partout… et on dirait que leur couleur dépend de leur puissance. Rouge, bleu, vert, gris…

– Un vrai arc-en-ciel… marmonna le Chevalier de la Balance. Et les githzeuh… c'est quoi, déjà ?

–  _Githzerai_ , Dokho. Ennemis jurés des slaads ; pour la plupart, ils se concentrent dans des monastères et tentent d'apporter un peu d'ordre dans les Limbes. Sans grand succès, apparemment, mais il faut dire que la région ne s'y prête guère…

– Bon, on a pas mal avancé aujourd'hui, vous ne croyez pas ? fit Dokho en se levant pour s'étirer, tandis que le Grand Pope parcourait les dernières pages de son livre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne contenait rien de plus.

Mu acquiesça et posa sa main sur son menton, pensif. Shion finit par refermer le volume en soupirant et se tourna vers lui :

– Merci de ton aide.

Le Bélier eut un petit sourire penaud.

– J'aurais aimé être un peu plus productif.

– Si ce n'est que cela, tu peux revenir demain, lui suggéra Dokho.

– Je peux aussi rester ce soir…

– N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ? intervint Shion, dévisageant son ancien élève d'un regard pénétrant.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, les joues en feu.

– Vous avez raison.

– Alors à demain, lui dit le Grand Pope avec un sourire encourageant.

Dokho regarda le Chevalier sortir de la pièce, puis entendit l'autre porte du bureau se refermer. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

– Quand est-ce que tu lui diras ?

– Quand il sera prêt, répondit Shion, les yeux dans le vague.

– Tu attends de mourir encore une fois ?

– Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plait.

– Cela fait longtemps que tu aurais dû lui en parler, insista le Chinois.

– Je sais, Dokho. Je sais…

Mu traversa rapidement les Temples déserts des Poissons et du Verseau, et parvint à celui du Capricorne. Il espérait sans grande conviction que la dixième Maison serait vide également, mais déchanta rapidement : le cosmos étendu de Shura ne permettrait même pas à une souris de pénétrer incognito dans le Temple.

Il soupira, prit son courage à deux mains et affronta son destin.

 

 

Shura était en train de s'entraîner. Debout au centre de son Temple, les yeux clos, il concentra son cosmos, le sentit affluer dans son bras droit. Mais à l'instant où il allait lancer son attaque sur la colonne qui lui servait de cible, quelque chose le perturba : quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans sa Maison. Une aura qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille…

– Mu… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? fit-il en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

– Oh, euh… Je ne fais que passer. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Le Bélier s'apprêtait à passer son chemin ; mais lorsqu'il passa à côté du Capricorne, celui-ci le retint en posant une main sur son épaule. Mu sursauta. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce contact physique, ni à la vague de chaleur qui s'empara de lui.

 _C'est de pire en pire,_  se dit-il en reculant d'un pas, mortifié. Il coula un regard en direction de Shura : son visage fermé n'exprimait rien et il avait la tête baissée, dissimulant ses yeux.

– J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plait, dit l'Espagnol.

Le Bélier se raidit et croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. Voyant cela, le Chevalier du Capricorne hésita. Mais il avait suffisamment attendu.

– Écoute… Je sais que rien ne nous oblige à tous nous apprécier, mais…

– Pardon ? fit Mu, intrigué.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle entrée en matière, mais fut encore plus surpris lorsque Shura continua :

– Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si je t'insupporte, j'aimerais au moins que tu me le dises en face.

L'Atlante en resta muet de stupeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!

– Tu… tu crois que je te déteste ? s'enquit-il, abasourdi.

– Je sais que je ne suis pas irréprochable. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs, mais je… (Il soupira, haussa les épaules.) Ah, laisse tomber. De toute manière…

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

L'Espagnol leva les yeux, surpris à son tour.

– Tu ne me détestes pas ?

Mu secoua la tête avec vigueur.

– Pourtant… j'ai l'impression que tu es mal à l'aise en ma présence. Tu es toujours sur tes gardes, ton cosmos se ferme dès que je m'approche…

Le Bélier se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux. Le regard de Shura était bien trop perçant, et il avait peur de se dévoiler.

Le Capricorne resta un instant silencieux, puis finit par déclarer :

– De toute évidence, il faut qu'on clarifie les choses. On pourrait en discuter autour d'une paella, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'Atlante faillit refuser. Puis il pensa aux paroles d'Aldébaran, au regard que lui avait adressé Shion. Et il accepta.

 

 

Ils évitèrent le sujet durant tout le repas. Mais lorsqu'ils furent installés face à face dans le salon, deux cafés fumants posés sur la petite table entre eux, le silence finit par devenir oppressant. Ils avaient épuisé tous les thèmes de conversation banals, du beau temps aux phases de la lune, jusqu'aux mérites respectifs du thym et du romarin, et chacun attendait que l'autre relance la conversation.

– Bon, fit l'Espagnol après avoir bu une gorgée de café, je t'écoute.

Mu leva le nez de sa propre tasse et le dévisagea.

– Quoi ?

– Eh bien, il fallait qu'on parle, non ? Alors à toi l'honneur.

– Et pourquoi ça ? fit le Bélier, sur la défensive.

– Tu vois ? Tu recommences ! Tu te refermes sur toi-même comme si je t'agressais.

L'Atlante croisa les bras et tourna la tête, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Shura. Il avait déjà assez de mal à empêcher son appréhension d'apparaître dans son cosmos, si en plus l'Espagnol lui demandait de s'ouvrir… sans rien savoir…

Non. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il eut un sourire sans joie et se leva.

– Finalement, dit-il, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela. Merci pour le repas.

Il était arrivé à la porte, lorsque le Capricorne murmura :

– Alors j'avais raison, pas vrai ?

Mu s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée, frappé par l'amertume qui transparaissait dans la voix de Shura.

– Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de me le dire de suite ? continua le brun. A quoi rime cette mascarade ?

L'Atlante ferma les yeux. Soudain, tout cela lui paraissait d'un ridicule presque grotesque. En y ajoutant tout ce qu'il avait appris durant cette journée – le retour de Loki, la menace de Sujan – il ne put se retenir.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, dépourvu d'humour. Mais l'Espagnol ne le prit pas ainsi.

– Ça t'amuse, peut-être ? gronda-t-il, son aura se teintant de colère.

L'hilarité du Bélier se tarit aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, qui s'était levé, furieux, et lui adressa un regard las.

– Non. Excuse-moi, je… (Il secoua la tête et décida de se lancer.) Je ne peux pas te répondre avant de savoir… ce que tu penses de moi.

– Pour pouvoir adapter ta réponse à ce que je te dirai ?

– Je te mentirais si je répondais non. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une chose qui reste constante : il faut que tu te sortes de la tête l'idée que je ne t'apprécie pas.

– Et qu'est-ce que je dois penser, alors ?

– Aucune idée.

– On est bien partis, en gros.

Un instant de silence passa, puis Shura baissa les yeux sur la petite table et vit la tasse encore pleine de son invité.

– Tu devrais finir ton café, dit-il d'un air absent, sans vraiment y penser.

Lentement, comme s'il mesurait chaque pas, Mu revint s'asseoir en face de l'Espagnol. Il tripota son mug un moment, puis finit par boire une gorgée. Le breuvage n'était plus brûlant, ce qui faisait ressortir son amertume.

Il aimait bien ça.

Il leva le regard, observant par-dessus le bord de la tasse l'homme qui était assis en face de lui. Shura était comme ce café qu'il appréciait : fort, dur, obstiné, avec un brin d'amertume qui lui donnait de la profondeur… Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il était là, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis  _cette nuit-là_ , et il avait failli partir à cause de…

A cause de quoi ? Sa peur de se faire rejeter ? Son manque d'assurance ? Son imbécilité crasse ?

Certainement un peu des trois.

– Alors, tu ne me détestes pas ?

Shura avait conscience de paraître un peu crétin en posant à nouveau cette question, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre encore une fois.

– Non, fut la réponse qu'il obtint, et rien dans le ton du Bélier ne laissait penser qu'il le considérait comme un abruti fini.

En vérité, le ton du Bélier était  _vide_. Vide de tout sentiment, totalement dépourvu d'émotions. Et ce cosmos impénétrable, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait…

Le Chevalier du Capricorne soupira. Autant commencer par le commencement.

– Écoute, j'aurais voulu te le dire avant, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion… Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, après la fête chez Saga et Kanon. J'étais totalement cuit, et j'ai certainement dit ou fait des trucs très bêtes.

– Pas que je me souvienne, répondit Mu, toujours sur le même ton neutre.

– Bon. En tous cas, merci de t'être occupé de moi. J'aurais sûrement fini la nuit sur le marbre de l'entrée si tu n'avais pas été là, je te dis pas les courbatures au réveil…

– Pas de quoi, fit l'Atlante, et Shura crut cette fois-ci voir une légère rougeur teinter ses joues, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête.

Mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. Aussi voulut-il en avoir le cœur net :

– Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que depuis cette nuit-là, j'ai l'impression que tu te défies de moi. Alors quand tu me dis que je n'ai rien fait, permets-moi de douter un peu…

Mu tiqua, mais resta silencieux. L'Espagnol continua :

– Je ne… t'aurais pas fait des avances, par hasard ?

Le Bélier lui adressa un regard absolument glacial, en total désaccord avec ses joues écarlates, et répondit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Kanon et Aldébaran sont partis, tu as marmonné deux ou trois trucs incompréhensibles et tu t'es endormi avant même d'atteindre ta chambre.

Ce n'était pas tour à fait vrai : il avait eu le temps de pousser Mu sur le lit et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien, avant de s'endormir comme une masse, clouant l'Atlante sous son poids mort. Celui-ci avait réussi à se dégager mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller dormir sur le canapé.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne atroce, mais confortablement pelotonné entre les bras du Capricorne. Il s'en était extirpé avec regrets et s'était promis de clarifier la situation dès que possible.

Et voilà où il en était, dix jours plus tard…

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Shura avant posé son menton dans sa main et, sirotant la fin de son café, dit :

– Alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu peux me reprocher.

Le Bélier dut se retenir de grincer des dents. Mais bon sang, comment lui  _faire comprendre ?_ Il ne lui en voulait pas !! La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était au contraire qu'il ne se soit  _rien_ passé… Et puis toute cette histoire commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles.

– Et bien alors tout va bien, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus tranchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien à me reprocher, l'affaire est close.

Tout cela ne menait à rien. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

– Et tu es toujours aussi fermé, fit le Capricorne, se dressant à son tour.

– N'importe quoi ! protesta l'Atlante, arrachant son bras à la main qui tentait de le retenir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, Mu ?

– Je ne fuis pas ! s'écria-t-il, se débattant alors que l'Espagnol tentait de l'immobiliser contre la porte du salon. Laisse-moi partir…

Pourquoi sa voix se brisait-elle ? Pourquoi son ton s'était-il fait plaintif ? Pourquoi se sentait-il submergé par la force de Shura ? Pourquoi…

Un doigt caressa doucement sa joue, et il se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la chemise du brun : il ne le repoussait plus, il le retenait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? murmura le Chevalier du Capricorne, lui relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

– … moi… répondit le Bélier, si bas que bien qu'ils soient très proches, Shura ne parvint pas à saisir le premier mot.

Face à son regard interrogatif, l'Atlante ferma les yeux et se força à répéter :

– Aime… moi.

Paupières closes, il ne put voir le sourire qui éclaira le visage de l'Espagnol, mais entendit sa voix rauque, sensuelle, répondre :

– Tout ce que tu voudras.

Le souffle soudain court, Mu ouvrit les yeux pour voir le Capricorne se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit des bras puissants se refermer autour de lui ; l'haleine chaude de Shura lui caressait les lèvres. Il n'eut qu'à les entrouvrir pour que son compagnon franchisse les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrasse, d'abord doucement, avec hésitation, puis un peu plus hardiment lorsqu'il sentit que le Bélier en demandait davantage.

L'Atlante gémit. Une joie débordante l'envahissait : il aimait sentir ce corps dur et vigoureux se presser contre lui, ses doigts s'accrochaient dans les mèches rebelles… Cela faisait dix jours qu'il rêvait de ce moment, sans oser l'espérer. Et plus longtemps encore qu'il y pensait, sans oser se l'avouer…

La bouche du brun glissa dans son cou et Mu frissonna. Il se colla plus étroitement à l'Espagnol, avide de son contact enivrant. Une main brûlante se fraya un passage sous sa tunique, alors que l'autre détachait le lien qui maintenait ses cheveux en une sage queue de cheval.

Ce simple geste libéra le Bélier de ses derniers doutes. Hors d'haleine, il repoussa doucement le Capricorne en direction du sofa. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il se détacha de lui, étouffant son grognement de protestation d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Puis, sans plus le toucher, il laissa son regard parcourir le corps sculptural qu'il devinait sous la chemise blanche et le jean moulant. Il releva les yeux jusqu'au visage de Shura, vit son air interrogateur et lui sourit, tout en activant très légèrement son cosmos.

Le premier bouton de la chemise de l'Espagnol sauta.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Mu sourit, et le deuxième bouton prit le même chemin.

– Tricheur, grommela le Capricorne, sa remarque adoucie par son large sourire. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir de télékinésie, moi, alors comment est-ce que je fais pour te déshabiller ?

– Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux, répondit l'Atlante.

Le regard brûlant que lui adressa son compagnon le fit frissonner, et il ajouta :

– Ou peut-être plus tard…

– Pourquoi pas ? fit Shura de sa voix chaude, caressante, en s'avançant tandis que Mu arrachait le reste des boutons d'un geste vague avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules musculeuses pour lui ôter son vêtement.

L'Espagnol referma ses doigts sur les hanches étroites du Bélier et le ramena contre lui.

– Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact…

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais l'Atlante répondit tout de même :

– Pas vraiment, non. (Il fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine du Capricorne et anticipa la question suivante :) Mais je n'ai pas peur. Montre-moi…

– A ta guise.

Shura le guida jusqu'au canapé où il le fit asseoir. S'agenouillant en face de lui, l'Espagnol s'empara de sa bouche avec une délicatesse infinie. Mu soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

Sans savoir comment, il se trouva quelques minutes plus tard allongé sur le sofa. Sa tunique gisait au sol et son torse dénudé se soulevait au gré de sa respiration haletante, alors que le Capricorne s'appliquait, avec ce sérieux qu'il ne consacrait d'ordinaire qu'aux choses de la guerre, à lui dévoiler tout un tas de sensations nouvelles. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand celles de Shura se refermèrent sur ce petit bouton de chair qu'il savait si sensible à ses attentions. Il l'effleura de ses dents, pas assez pour faire mal, mais suffisamment pour que le corps du Bélier se tende en réponse. Sans interrompre sa tâche, le bel hidalgo laissa une de ses mains vagabonder à la recherche de l'autre fleur rose qui s'était épanouie sur la poitrine de l'Atlante. L'autre parcourait sans relâche l'épaule et le flanc offerts, y faisant naître des frissons d'anticipation. Lentement, la bouche du Capricorne glissa vers le bas, laissant une trace humide sur son passage, dessinant des arabesques torturantes sur la peau de Mu.

Celui-ci ne savait plus où il en était. Grisé de plaisir, il avait cependant l'impression frustrante de ne pas en avoir assez. Tout en savourant l'instant présent, il voulait plus, se languissait de la suite sans pouvoir se défaire d'une touche d'appréhension qui donnait du piquant à l'attente.

La main de Shura, qui jusqu'à présent reposait sagement sur la cuisse du Bélier, remonta soudain pour le caresser à travers son pantalon, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Lui qui se sentait déjà inconfortablement à l'étroit, se crut sur le point d'exploser – et le regard brûlant que lui adressa l'Espagnol en relevant la tête ne fit rien pour arranger l'affaire.

– Shura…

La lueur gourmande qui éclaira les prunelles sombres du Capricorne le fit frissonner. Tout en continuant à le caresser doucement, Shura déboutonna prestement le pantalon de l'Atlante. Gêné, celui-ci ferma les yeux, le rouge aux joues, alors que se dévoilait la preuve la plus évidente de son désir envers l'Espagnol. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains aimées se poser sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, il se cambra et gémit, puis une autre sensation s'empara de lui, éclipsant toutes les autres.

C'était chaud et… humide… et tellement bon…

Il entrouvrit les paupières, et ce qu'il vit envoya une onde de désir lui fouetter les reins et une vague de chaleur raviver la rougeur de ses joues. Shura vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ; il sourit et fit courir sa langue le long de son membre, avant de… l'engloutir posément dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

Fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et abasourdi par les sensations qui en découlaient, le Bélier dut se contenter de regarder et ressentir, alors que le Capricorne l'amenait doucement vers ce qu'il sentait confusément être un point de non-retour. Mais c'était tant mieux, car il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en rester là…

Encouragé par les petits gémissements que Mu ne parvenait pas à retenir, l'Espagnol se fit un devoir de rendre son amant fou de plaisir. Ce n'était pas difficile : le Bélier était tellement réactif qu'un simple effleurement le faisait presque bondir. Guidé par ses réactions, Shura prit un malin plaisir à lui ôter les dernières bribes de sa raison chancelante. Et quand la jouissance s'empara de l'Atlante, il recueillit jusqu'à la dernière goutte le nectar salé qui était la preuve de son habileté.

Lorsque les derniers soubresauts de l'orgasme furent calmés, Mu tendit une main tremblante et la passa dans la chevelure d'ébène de son amant, puis caressa le bras musclé où il avait inconsciemment enfoncé ses ongles.

– Shura, haleta-t-il, encore hors d'haleine, c'était… je ne… trouve pas les mots…

Le Capricorne attrapa la main du Bélier et déposa un baiser sur chaque doigt, puis au creux de la paume.

– Ce n'est que le début, mon ange. Une longue nuit nous attend…

 

 

Plus tard, alors qu'il étaient tous deux étendus, repus, dans le lit en désordre de l'Espagnol, celui-ci donna voix à la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait commencé à espérer que Mu s'intéresse à lui :

– Pourquoi moi ?

L'Atlante, qui s'était lové contre lui, leva la tête et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux violets.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit-il, étonné.

– Pourquoi moi ? répéta le Capricorne. Je veux dire, j'étais censé être le Chevalier le plus fidèle à Athéna, et… je n'ai pas su la reconnaître, je me suis laissé abuser par le côté obscur de Saga… et après, durant la Bataille d'Hadès, j'ai… Alors que toi, tu as toujours été du bon côté. C'est pour ça, je me demande : pourquoi moi ?

Le Chevalier du Bélier sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, avant de répondre simplement :

– Parce que j'aime le café.

Shura haussa les sourcils, puis se dit que cette réponse, à cet instant, en valait bien une autre.

Alors il s'en contenta et, l'esprit en paix, s'endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : tout comme les slaads, les githzerai sont tirés du bestiaire de Donjons&Dragon 3.5.


	17. Et plus si affinités

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Kanon ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître Loki.

– Dis donc, faudrait voir de planifier les soirs où tu viens, lança-t-il. J'en ai marre de me demander toutes les nuits si je peux dormir tranquille ou pas, moi.

L'Autre rigola doucement.

– Et si jamais j'acceptais de faire un tel emploi du temps, tu crois vraiment que je le respecterais ?

– …

Après ce silence éloquent durant lequel l'ex-Dragon des Mers admit tacitement que sa proposition était tout à fait débile, Loki s'étira avec grâce et suggéra :

– Bon, on y va ?

– Où ça ? fit Kanon, sans grande conviction.

– Tu verras bien.

Le Chevalier soupira. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à poser des questions dont il connaissait déjà la réponse – ou du moins, ce qui en tiendrait lieu ?

Il se contenta donc d'ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle et se laissa guider par Loki, qui semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait.

– On y est presque, déclara celui-ci en effectuant une ultime manipulation de la Toile, qui leur permettrait d'arriver à bon port. J'espère que tu aimes les endroits chauds et pas trop oxygé-

Un flash de lumière les aveugla et Kanon eut l'impression que la dimension les  _repoussait._ L'instant d'après, ils s'étalaient fort peu dignement sur le marbre froid d'un sol qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un des douze Temples. Cependant, comme le découvrit l'ex-Marina en relevant la tête, le décor environnant n'était pas l'aride garrigue méditerranéenne à laquelle il était habitué, mais du ciel. Rien que du ciel, bleu et parsemé de petits nuages moutonnants.

 _Une falaise ?_  s'interrogea le Chevalier, tout en se désenchevêtrant de Loki pour s'approcher du bord.  _Elle doit être drôlement haute pour qu'on ne voit pas le reste du paysage…_

Il parvint à la limite du pavage de marbre et ouvrit des yeux ronds. A travers les nuages, il pouvait apercevoir le sol – lequel se trouvait  _vraiment_ très loin en dessous. Quelques kilomètres, au bas mot.

– Ben dis donc, faut pas avoir le vertige pour vivre ici, fit l'Autre, qui s'était lui aussi approché. C'est encore pire que Star Hill...

Kanon se détourna pour examiner les alentours. Ils étaient à l'arrière d'un bâtiment aux formes arrondies entouré de quelques arbres et, d'après la courbure régulière du rebord, l'espèce de plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas bien grande.

– Évidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans les parages, grommela l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

En effet, un petit personnage rondouillard à la peau ébène arrivait en trottinant sur ses jambes courtaudes.

– Bé ?! Qui êtes-vous, vous ?! Je ne vous ai jamais vus par ici, lança-t-il.

– Le gardien du Temple ? railla Loki avant que le nouvel arrivant ne parvienne à leur hauteur.

– L'habit ne fait pas le moine, » rappela Kanon à son compagnon, avant de s'adresser au petit homme qui ne payait certes pas de mine : « Veuillez nous excuser, nous venons d'arriver…

– Vous êtes des amis de Sangoku ? s'enquit leur hôte.

Les deux Chevaliers échangèrent un regard perplexe qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

– Alors comment êtes-vous venus ? Peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit.

– Par hasard, s'écria l'ex-Marina avant que l'Autre puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Loki grogna.

– Quoi, ce n'était pas ici que tu voulais arriver, si ? fit Kanon en se tournant vers lui.

– Nan, on aurait dû arriver là-dedans, répliqua l'Autre en désignant le bâtiment.

– Ça s'explique, alors, intervint un nouvel arrivant.

L'homme qui venait de parler n'était pas très grand, mais son vêtement orange et bleu laissait entrevoir une musculature compacte et toute sa personne dégageait une aura de puissance latente qui le désignait comme combattant, aussi sûrement que si ç'avait été marqué sur son front. Il était accompagné d'un gamin qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'on pouvait sans risque dire qu'ils étaient père et fils – ou frères, à la limite. Leurs yeux étaient identiques, aussi noirs que leurs cheveux aux coiffures on ne peut plus fantaisistes – et pourtant, l'ex-Marina avait cru connaître le summum de la rébellion capillaire avec Io et Kryshna…

– Si vous avez essayé d'entrer dans la Salle, c'était peine perdue : elle est déjà occupée. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment vous vous y êtes pris. Si vous étiez passés par la porte, on vous aurait vus…

Kanon ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose – il ne savait pas encore quoi – lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos de son compagnon s'activer. Il se retourna, pour le voir ouvrir un nœud juste devant lui, et y plonger la main en déclarant :

– Comme ça.

Son poing réapparut juste derrière l'homme et il lui tapota l'épaule. Celui-ci sursauta, regarda alternativement la main et son propriétaire, puis sourit.

– Ah, je vois. C'est une sorte de déplacement dimensionnel, si je comprends bien. Ça confirme mon hypothèse : vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, circonspect, alors que Loki refermait son nœud et récupérait sa main.

En effet, contrairement au petit homme qui avait prudemment reculé et au gamin qui gobait des mouches depuis un certain temps déjà, leur interlocuteur gardait un sourire aimable et un air décontracté.

– Est-ce que ça devrait ? s'enquit-il.

– Ça, ça dépend de vous, répliqua l'Autre, avec dans le regard une étincelle que Kanon commençait à trop bien connaître. Voyez-vous, j'ai vraiment  _très_  envie de visiter cette fameuse salle.

L'homme secoua la tête.

– Désolé, mais il est impossible d'y entrer alors qu'elle est déjà occupée et, connaissant Vegeta, il ne sortira pas avant demain. Par ailleurs, mon fils et moi avons également besoin de nous y entraîner une journée. Vous allez devoir attendre…

Loki eut un sourire féroce et déclara :

– Je ne sais pas qui est ce Vegeta, mais il a intérêt de dégager vite fait. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

– Vegeta est le prince des Saiyens, un peuple de guerriers. Ne le sous-estimez pas, il est très fort. En plus, il est entré dans la salle il y a environ quatre heures, ce qui veut dire qu'il a déjà eu deux mois pour s'y entraîner…

– Comment ça ? demanda le Gémeau, qui commençait à craindre de comprendre pourquoi l'Autre voulait tant aller dans cette maudite salle.

– Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? intervint le garçon, tandis que père se livrait à une farouche bataille de volontés avec Loki. Une année complète passée dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps équivaut à une seule journée à l'extérieur.

Kanon se tourna vers son compagnon en poussant un rugissement outré et l'Autre ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de contenir sa frustration. Ce stupide gamin venait de mettre tout son plan à l'eau. Et pourtant, il était bien, ce plan : traîner l'ex-Marina dans la Salle, l'y séquestrer pendant un mois ou deux, et le travailler au corps…

Pourquoi rien ne marchait jamais comme il le voulait ? se demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents. Ça serait tellement plus simple. Tellement plus simple…

Son cosmos s'enflamma et il s'apprêtait à se passer les nerfs sur cet irritant morveux lorsque Kanon s'interposa.

– Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as oublié notre marché ?

– Absolument pas. Mais je ne te vois pas remplir ta part du contrat, alors pourquoi respecterais-je la mienne ?

Le Gémeau étrécit les yeux, mais répondit calmement :

– Allons-nous en. De toute manière, c'était couru d'avance : comment croyais-tu pouvoir me garder aussi longtemps là-dedans ?

– Tu oublies que je peux me montrer très persuasif.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers marqua un temps de silence, puis il répéta :

– Allons-nous en.

– J'ai une meilleure idée, fit Loki, son cosmos flamboyant de manière inquiétante. Je vais tuer ce moucheron et son père, puis virer ce Vegeta de mes deux de cette satanée Salle à coups de pied dans le fondement, et ensuite je m'occuperai de toi.

– Ça ne sera pas si facile que ça, intervint l'homme brun, qui avait repoussé son fils derrière lui. Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher un cheveu de Sangohan.

Il serra les poings et poussa un rugissement ; une vague d'énergie pure l'entoura alors que sa puissance augmentait de manière faramineuse. Soulevée par son aura, sa chevelure prit une teinte blonde, presque blanche, alors que ses yeux viraient au bleu électrique.

Impressionné malgré lui, Kanon glissa à Loki :

– Je crois que tu l'as énervé.

– Sans blague ? Tant mieux, d'ailleurs : je vais pouvoir l'éclater sans remords.

– Pas question ! Tu as vu l'intensité de ce qui lui sert de cosmos ?! J'ai pas envie que tu endommages le corps de Saga !

– Vous comptez bavarder encore longtemps ? fit le guerrier.

L'ex-Marina se tourna vers lui, exaspéré :

– Mais vous ne voyez pas que j'essaie de le calmer ? Vous tenez tant que ça à vous battre ?

– Moi aussi, je suis un Saiyen. Rien ne me plaît tant que d'affronter un ennemi puissant.

Le Gémeau se retint de se taper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi, dans toute l'immense diversité des dimensions, avait-il fallu que l'Autre le traîne dans ce repaire de fous de guerre ?!?

Son regard tomba sur le garçon. Comment son père avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? Ah, oui…

– Hé, petit ! Sangohan, c'est ça ? Tu as vraiment envie de voir ton père se battre ? Il pourrait être blessé…

Le gamin leva vers lui des yeux emplis de la candeur de l'enfance, et il eut l'impression de voir Kyrien un instant. Mais son visage juvénile était grave et confiant lorsqu'il répondit :

– Mon père est l'homme le plus fort de l'univers. Même si votre ami est puissant, il le battra. Mais… (Il jeta un coup d’œil aux deux antagonistes qui semblaient se jauger l'un l'autre.) Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne pour vaincre Cell, sinon il va tuer tout le monde. Vous ne voulez pas revenir dans quelques jours ?

Kanon plongea son regard dans les prunelles noires du gamin, et sentit une vague d'amertume l'envahir. Quelle que soit la dimension, il y avait toujours des enfants obligés de se battre contre des adversaires trop puissants pour eux. Enfin, au moins celui-ci avait-il son père à ses côtés… Il secoua la tête, autant pour chasser ces pensées que pour répondre à la question posée.

– Impossible. Nous devons rentrer chez nous. Et puis… Un combat n'est pas envisageable. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé.

Le jeune garçon sourit.

– Vous l'aimez bien…

– Non !

Le regard glacial, les poings serrés, l'ex-Marina se tourna vers les deux autres, qui s'observaient toujours.

– Je le hais de toute mon âme, gronda-t-il. Mais je dois le protéger… parce qu'il est dans le corps de mon frère. Et comme d'habitude, il s'ingénie à me compliquer la tâche.

Il fixa son attention sur Loki et son adversaire, se préparant à agir. Il faudrait qu'il soir rapide, très rapide…

Il repéra en même temps que l'Autre l'infime flexion de muscles qui précéda l'attaque du guerrier et se lança simultanément, ses doigts auréolés d'or tissant la Toile à toute vitesse suivant le schéma qu'il avait dans la tête.

Lancé à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière, Loki vit l'ex-Dragon des Mers débouler juste devant lui et ouvrir un triangle doré dans sa trajectoire. Un juron aux lèvres, il plongea dans le passage dimensionnel, suivi par le Gémeau.

Sangoku s'immobilisa – son adversaire avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, puis se tourna vers son fils, qui écarta les bras, tout aussi incrédule que lui. Après un instant de perplexité, il finit par hausser les épaules, posa une main sur celles de Sangohan et le poussa vers l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Mais avant de lui emboîter le pas, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l'endroit où les deux hommes s'étaient volatilisés et murmura :

– Dommage…

 

 

Empli d'une rage glaciale, Loki plaqua violemment Kanon contre le premier mur qu'il trouva. Le fait que l'ex-Dragon des Mers l'ait privé d'une bonne occasion de se passer les nerfs le mettait moins en colère que la façon qu'il avait de lui mettre  _tout le temps_ des bâtons dans les roues.

C'était lassant à la fin… Il fallait qu'il lui fasse entrer ça dans le crâne !

– Quand apprendras-tu à ne pas me contrarier ? gronda-t-il, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs.

– Quand tu cesseras de prendre des risques inutiles avec le corps de mon frère, répliqua froidement le Gémeau. On aurait eu l'air malin, si tu t'étais fait blesser par ce type !

– Tu me sous-estimes.

– Non, c'est toi qui te surestimes ! s'écria Kanon. Tu n'as pas senti sa puissance ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?!

Incrédule, l'Autre secoua la tête.

– C'est pas vrai, tu me prends vraiment pour un faible... dois-je te rappeler  _qui_ nous a débarrassés d'Alhen ?

– Ouais, merci bien, fit l'ex-Marina en repoussant son compagnon.

Il s'écarta du mur et s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se rendre compte que Loki l'observait avec attention ; il reprit alors :

– Quoi ?! Tu croyais que j'allais te remercier d'avoir tué la seule personne – mis à part Saga – qui ait été aimable avec moi durant mon enfance ? Tu peux toujours courir !

L'Autre, à présent, le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

– Attends, c'est bien de la même personne qu'on parle ?! Alhen, longs cheveux blancs, yeux dorés et ego surdimensionné ? L'homme qui t'a donné plus de coups que tous tes adversaires réunis, qui voulait que Saga t'élimine pour ne plus être encombré par le fardeau que tu représentais pour lui ? Celui qui...

– Pas la peine de me rappeler tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, l'interrompit l'ex-Marina, lui adressant un regard assassin. Je m'en souviens assez clairement tout seul. Non, moi je parle de sa deuxième personnalité. Alhena.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

– Comment es-tu au courant de son existence ?

– Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard en cherchant Alhen, nous avons sympathisé...

– Et tu n'en as jamais parlé à Saga.

– Pour devoir lui expliquer que lui aussi serait touché par cette malédiction ? Non, merci.

– Tu en parles comme d'une maladie honteuse, grimaça l'Autre.

– C'est le cas ! répondit Kanon. Tu es un parasite qui pollue le corps de mon frère !

– Si c'est le cas, répliqua froidement Loki, alors ton Alhena adorée était aussi un parasite dans le corps de son hôte.

– Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas salir sa mémoire !

L'Autre ricana.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'était la deuxième personnalité d'Alhen, une entité créée de toutes pièces ! Son affection pour toi était liée aux sentiments de son autre Elle ; Alhen se serait-il mis à t'apprécier qu'elle t'aurait automatiquement détesté.  _Automatiquement_ , répéta-t-il en tapotant la poitrine de l'Ex-Dragon des Mers du bout du doigt. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Jamais nous n'avons été autorisés à aimer ou haïr selon nos propres choix.

– Pourquoi ? s'insurgea le Gémeau. Qui a dicté cette loi stupide ? Qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, répondit Loki avec un petit sourire triste. Mais qui sait ? Tu l'apprendras peut-être un jour... sûrement plus tôt que tu le crois, même.

L'ex-Marina garda le silence. Combien de drames avaient eu pour origine cette satanée règle, depuis des temps immémoriaux ?

– Et toi, alors ? s'enquit-il. Tu ne pourras pas me faire croire que Saga me déteste, alors pourquoi ai-je droit à ce... traitement de faveur de ta part ?

Il prononça les trois derniers mots avec un rictus mi-ironique, mi-dégoûté. En comparaison, le sourire qu'arborait son interlocuteur parut presque sincère.

– C'est parce que tu es spécial, mon cher Kanon. C'est tellement amusant de jouer avec toi... pourquoi m'embêter à te torturer, puisque tu le fais si bien tout seul ?

– A d'autres. Je veux la  _vraie_ raison.

L'Autre prit un petit air ennuyé.

– Ah zut, tu ne te laisses plus avoir. Un même coup ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier, c'est ça ? fit-il, reprenant une maxime bien connue.

Voyant que l'ex-Dragon des Mers se retenait à grande peine de le frapper, il continua :

– Bon, d'accord, j'avoue : je suis un peu narcissique. Imaginer ce qu'on ressent en se faisant l'amour à soi-même... ah, ça me donne des frissons.

L'expression du Gémeau le fit éclater de rire.

– Tu es ignoble !

– Mais non. C'est toi qui passe à côté de tous les plaisirs de la vie en t'imposant des règles stupides.

– Désolé d'avoir encore un sens moral, grommela Kanon.

– Tu peux, en effet. A quoi ça te sert, franchement ?

– C'est comme la politesse : quand tu vis dans une société civilisée, ça peut aider.

Loki balaya l'argument et le ton sarcastique d'un revers de main.

– Hypocrisie, tout ça. L'homme est fait pour se livrer à ses instincts, prendre par la force ce dont il a envie et jouir de sa courte vie tant qu'il le peut.

L'ex-Marina secoua la tête, atterré.

– Ce genre de vision simpliste est bonne tant que personne n'est plus fort que toi. Ça ne t'a rien appris, de te retrouver du mauvais côté du bâton ?

– Eh non. Je suis incorrigible.

Le Chevalier ne s'attendait pas à cet aveu, et encore moins au ton sur lequel il avait été formulé. Incapable de trouver quoi répondre, il se contenta de dévisager son compagnon qui, paupières closes, lui offrait un profil marqué par la lassitude.

– C'est fatigant, tu sais ? Si au moins ton frère n'avait pas des opinions aussi tranchées...

Ce surprenant interlude prit fin lorsque l'Autre rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur lui.

– Mais revenons à nos moutons, veux-tu ? Il me semble qu'avant de dévier sur moi et mes petits défauts, cette conversation avait pour sujet toi... et ta punition.

– Ma  _punition_?!? fit Kanon, abasourdi tant par le revirement d'humeur de Loki que par ce nouveau sujet.

– Parfaitement : ta punition pour m'avoir empêché de me divertir. (L'ex-Dragon des Mers ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il le devança :) Je m'ennuie, Kanon, et tu sais à quel point je peux être inventif quand l'inactivité me pèse... (Il soupira.) Mais je me sens généreux ce soir. Alors si tu es sage, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences fâcheuses. Sinon...

Le Gémeau n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, aussi ravala-t-il la réplique cinglante qui lui venait aux lèvres. Loki ouvrit un passage dimensionnel et il l'y suivit bien docilement.

De toute manière, avait-il le choix ?

 

 

Dans le salon obscur de la suite royale d'un palace quelconque situé dans une dimension plus quelconque encore, une lueur dorée apparut. Elle grandit, encore et encore, finit par déchirer l'espace pour laisser passer deux silhouettes, avant de s'estomper, replongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Une voix s'éleva :

– Lumière.

Et comme par miracle, la lumière fut.

– Ben dis donc, c'est moderne, ici, fit une autre voix, teintée d'une note de sarcasme.

– Essaie de profiter, au lieu de râler, répondit Loki en sortant de derrière un paravent d'acajou ajouré pour se diriger vers le mini-bar copieusement rempli. C'est quand même plus agréable que le confort spartiate du Sanctuaire, non ?

– C'est pas faux, répondit Kanon d'une voix absente, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plat qui occupait une bonne partie du mur.

– Si tu veux du spectacle, tu vas en avoir, murmura l'Autre à son oreille, l'arrachant à sa contemplation rêveuse. Mais pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille et les coupes qu'il avait à la main. Champagne ?

L'ex-Marina l'observa avec circonspection.

– C'est ça, ta punition ? M'amener dans un palace au luxe insolent et me faire boire des alcools hors de prix jusqu'à plus soif ?

Loki eut un sourire taquin.

– Mais non, voyons. Ça, ce n'est que l'entrée en matière. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait que commencer…

– Si, justement, je m'inquiète. Pour une fois, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'attend.

– Certainement pas ! Ça gâcherait tout le plaisir.

– Tout  _ton_ plaisir, tu veux dire.

– Exactement. C'est une punition, je te rappelle. Où est l'utilité, si tu l'apprécies aussi ?

Le Gémeau ne répondit pas ; il s'empara du verre tendu et alla s'enfoncer dans le coussin moelleux d'un des fauteuils qui flanquaient le canapé central où s'installa l'Autre. Tel un fauve, celui-ci s'étira, étendit ses longues jambes et adressa un sourire carnassier à sa proie avant de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Le silence tomba ; le Chevalier tenta de savourer son champagne, mais son esprit revenait sans cesse aux instants qui allaient suivre. Il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre, ne rien contrôler. Avec Loki, il n'avait jamais le temps d'anticiper et devait se contenter de subir… Cela lui rappelait douloureusement toutes les fois où il n'avait rien pu faire alors que tout autour de lui s'effondrait dans le chaos. Ses premiers souvenirs, à la mort de leurs parents… quand Saga avait commencé à changer, après avoir hérité de l'armure des Gémeaux… la Bataille du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin… celle contre Hadès, lorsqu'après en avoir terminé avec Rhadamanthe du Whyvern, il s'était cru mort… et puis, alors que tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre, le retour de l'Autre.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucune prise sur sa vie... comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin manipulé par quelque marionnettiste sadique pour amuser la galerie.

– Arrête de déprimer tout seul dans ton coin, et bois, dit Loki en rampant vers lui sur le sofa pour le resservir.

– Arrête de faire ça.

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit l'Autre, un air d'innocence peint sur son visage de démon. Te servir à boire ?

– Non. Arrête de faire semblant d'être mon ami, ça sonne vraiment trop faux.

– Pourtant, ça avait l'air de marcher, de temps en temps. Ça ne compte pas, à tes yeux ?

Kanon repensa aux rares occasions où une complicité fugitive les avait unis : la première fois, contre cette bande d'abrutis qu'ils avaient dérouillée, puis lors de ce stupide concours de boisson ; quand ils avaient atterri sur une plage contrôlée par des militaires et enfin, lorsqu'il avait fallu filer de la discothèque au nez et à la barbe des autres Chevaliers. Mais il se remémora aussi chaque fois où Loki s'était montré manipulateur et cruel, chaque moment où il avait dû choisir entre sa dignité, sa conscience et son amour pour son frère, chaque rêve dont il s'était éveillé malade de dégoût, et il répondit :

– Non. Ça ne compte pas. Tu n'es rien pour moi, et si je suis là, c'est seulement parce que tu m'as forcé à accepter ce marché ridicule.

Loki sourit alors férocement, toute innocence oubliée.

– Tu fais bien de me le rappeler : j'avais presque oublié ta punition.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers renifla avec mépris, sans le croire le moins du monde. L'Autre n'avait rien oublié du tout ; il avait seulement voulu endormir sa vigilance pour que l'impact soit plus puissant, plus déstabilisant encore.

Et bien, il en serait pour ses frais, car le Gémeau ne se laisserait pas impressionner aussi facilement.

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Loki s'était levé ; il donna des ordres à la pièce pour tamiser la lumière, mettre la musique d'ambiance au volume minimal et monter le chauffage.

Kanon haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Les yeux de l'ex-Marina s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand l'Autre ôta sa chemise noire avec des gestes lents avant de la jeter aux pieds de son compagnon. Le regard turquoise et interrogatif remonta du bout de tissu sombre aux prunelles obscures fixées sur lui, effleurant au passage les muscles saillants, mis en valeur par les jeux d'ombre et de lumière créés par l'atmosphère chaude et dorée qu'avait choisie Loki – très certainement à dessein.

– Qu'est-ce que tu...

– Tais-toi, l'interrompit l'Autre. Ne dis rien. Ne bouge pas. Admire juste.

Il reprit son effeuillage là où il l'avait laissé. Le Gémeau détourna les yeux. A quoi rimait tout cela ?

Une fois entièrement nu, Loki s'approcha du fauteuil et, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, se pencha pour souffler à son oreille :

– Regarde-moi, Kanon.

Il n'y avait nulle menace dans la voix sensuelle de l'Autre ; pourtant, l'ex-Dragon des Mers savait que s'il n'obéissait pas, il le regretterait. Il s'obligea donc à fixer son regard sur sa némésis et fut forcé d'admettre ce sur quoi il avait toujours évité de s'appesantir : Loki était beau. Une beauté maudite, celle d'un ange déchu... Ses longs cheveux couleur cendre caressaient son corps à chaque mouvement alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau, sans quitter le Chevalier des yeux – ces yeux où brûlait un feu sombre, promesse de plaisirs indicibles comme de dangers mortels. Ses mains se levèrent, comme mues par une volonté propre, pour aller se perdre dans les rubans d'argent, puis descendre le long du corps sculptural, redessinant chaque courbe, faisant naître d'imperceptibles frissons d'anticipation. Il joua un moment à se surprendre lui-même puis, avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard, il referma ses doigts sur la partie la plus sensible de son être, entrouvrant les lèvres pour exhaler un soupir de plaisir.

Jusque là, Kanon avait admirablement bien résisté, se permettant même un ou deux haussements de sourcils moqueurs, histoire de rappeler à l'Autre que ce spectacle le laissait de marbre. Mais ce soupir éveilla un écho dans son esprit, et il se sut perdu quand des images de ses cauchemars jaillirent devant ses yeux, se superposant à sa vision. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que les sensations l'envahissaient, plus vivaces à chaque instant. A ses oreilles résonnaient cris et gémissements, en contrepoint aux soupirs que Loki laissait échapper de plus en plus souvent à mesure qu'il s'avançait sur le chemin du plaisir. Il pouvait presque voir son double onirique aux côtés de l'Autre, le caressant, l'embrassant, le mordillant sans retenue aucune ; il pouvait presque sentir les mains de Loki sur lui, traçant des arabesques de feu sur sa peau embrasée...

– Kanon.

La voix trancha à travers les brumes de son rêve éveillé. Tout occupé qu'il était, son compagnon devait avoir noté son regard vague et sa respiration haletante, car il le rappela doucement à l'ordre :

– Regarde- _moi_.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se servit de cette voix comme d'une ancre pour revenir à la réalité et, espérant fuir ces visions entêtantes, focalisa à nouveau son attention sur l'Autre. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et intensifia le rythme de ses caresses. Le Chevalier se rendit alors compte que son état ne s'améliorait pas, au contraire : il empirait. Mais il fallait admettre que le spectacle aurait pu réchauffer un iceberg : voir Loki juste devant lui, en train de faire  _ça_ , avec ce corps si parfait...

... avec le corps de Saga.

Instantanément refroidi, le Gémeau sentit une vague de dégoût le submerger, aussi glaciale que son désir avait été brûlant.

Car oui, il avait désiré l'Autre, et son malaise n'en était que plus grand. Il détourna les yeux, mais sa némésis ne le remarqua même pas : haletant, tous les muscles arc-boutés, il luttait pour tenir quelques secondes encore alors que la jouissance menaçait de l'emporter. Kanon l'entendait gémir, soupirer, et n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il en finisse. Vite.

Il commit l'erreur de le regarder à nouveau, et c'est cet instant que choisit Loki pour s'accorder la délivrance, ses yeux sombres plantés dans les prunelles turquoise tandis que son esprit explosait en une myriade d'étincelles blanches. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, encore secoué de soubresauts, peinant à retrouver son souffle. L'ex-Marina resta absolument immobile durant la poignée de secondes qu'il prit pour récupérer, et également lorsqu'il se leva puis se rhabilla. Le regard vide du Gémeau, son visage neutre, semblaient indiquer qu'il n'avait absolument rien ressenti, mais ses phalanges blanchies enfoncées dans les accoudoirs disaient tout le contraire. L'Autre récupéra la bouteille et avala plusieurs longues gorgées de champagne, sans que l'expression de son compagnon ne change. Il lécha ses lèvres imprégnées d'alcool et, se penchant sur Kanon, claqua des doigts juste devant son nez. Le regard turquoise se fixa sur lui et il déclara :

– Ah, enfin une réaction ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais transformé en statue.

– Tu t'attendais à quoi ? grogna l'ex-Dragon des Mers, retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur. Que je te saute dessus ?

– Je ne t'aurais certes pas repoussé, répliqua Loki avec un clin d’œil, tout en portant à nouveau la bouteille de champagne à sa bouche.

– Tu peux toujours courir, grommela le Chevalier en se levant enfin de son fauteuil. Et maintenant, si comme je l'espère tu as fini, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

Il dut attendre que la dernière goutte du précieux nectar fût tombée dans le gosier de son compagnon avant d'avoir une réponse affirmative. Soupirant discrètement de soulagement, il ouvrit le Triangle d'Or qui les ramènerait au Temple des Gémeaux.

Sourire aux lèvres, Loki s'étendit sur le lit, s'apprêtant à rendre son corps à Saga. La soirée ne s'était pas passée exactement comme il l'avait espéré, mais il était tout de même satisfait.

C'était bien du désir qu'il avait vu brûler dans les yeux de Kanon, vite remplacé par le dégoût et le mépris – mais cela, il en avait l'habitude. N'était-ce pas son pain quotidien ? se dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Cependant cette étincelle de chaleur qu'il avait réussi à faire naître dans les froides prunelles turquoise était porteuse d'espoir. Un espoir fou : il avait raison, son plan marcherait. Il donnerait à Sujan ce qu'il attendait de lui et obtiendrait son propre corps en échange.

Et il serait enfin libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Goku, Gohan, Mr Popo et la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, ainsi que le reste de l'univers de Dragon Ball, sont bien entendu la propriété de monsieur Akira Toriyama.


	18. Rêves

Une fois rentré au Temple, Kanon se jeta sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'ôter de la tête les images de cette soirée, en vain.

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'espérait pas trouver le sommeil du reste de la nuit ; cependant il avait sous-estimé l'épuisement qui s'abattit sur lui sans crier gare. Il s'endormit comme une masse.

 

 

_Le noir. Et puis :_

–  _Je t'attendais…_

_La silhouette émergea du néant, comme à l'accoutumée, et glissa ses doigts dans les vagues turquoise qui cascadaient sur les épaules et dans le dos de Kanon. Puis il s'approcha pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Celui-ci resta absolument immobile, savourant les doux baisers que Loki semait sur sa gorge, le long de sa clavicule… Un léger frisson le parcourut, mais il ne bougea pas._

–  _Tu te fais prier ? fit l'Autre, souriant contre sa peau._

–  _Comme toujours, répliqua le Gémeau, à peine incommodé par cette partie de lui qui lui hurlait de résister, de se battre… de se réveiller ?_

_A quoi bon ? Il était tellement bien ici… loin du monde réel et de toutes ses barrières… Libre ! Et si c'était un rêve, comme une infime part de sa raison le savait, alors il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Non… jamais._

–  _Il va donc falloir que je te motive un peu, continua Loki d'un ton gourmand, laissant sa langue vagabonder sous l'oreille de son compagnon et ses mains s'égarer sur sa peau frémissante._

–  _Comme toujours, confirma Kanon._

_Il adorait laisser son amant réchauffer par ses caresses attentives chaque parcelle de son corps avide, sentir son souffle brûlant enflammer ses chairs, se laisser emporter par la rivière du désir… Mais bien vite, il ne put plus se contenter de rester passif. Il enfouit à son tour ses mains dans les longues mèches couleur cendre et se pressa contre cette douce chaleur, espérant apaiser cette faim dévorante qui était en train de naître en lui. Comme toujours, toujours, alors qu'il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il aurait dû rester impassible, froid comme la glace sous le toucher de feu de l'Autre._

_Il chassa cette pensée. Ici, rien n'avait d'importance, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne portait pas à conséquence – pas comme dans la réalité…_

_Sentant son trouble, Loki prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres. Revenant aussitôt à l'instant présent, l'ex-Dragon des Mers accueillit le baiser avec une ardeur farouche._

_Ils se laissèrent glisser sur la chape d'obscurité qui tenait lieu de sol, s'embrassant toujours à perdre haleine. Les doigts habiles parcouraient les flancs, les torses, les cuisses, des soupirs de bonheur s'échappaient de leurs bouches lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, des gémissements étouffés roulaient entre leurs langues mêlées en un ballet langoureux…_

_Kanon ouvrit les jambes et les referma autour de son compagnon, l'attirant plus près de lui. Haletants, ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, jouant à s'exciter plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Quand l'Autre insinua deux doigts en lui et se mit à le caresser de l'intérieur, le Chevalier crut devenir fou de plaisir et de désir mêlés. Il gémit et se cambra, griffa le dos de son amant et lui mordit l'épaule._

_Il le voulait en lui, tout de suite !_

_Loki parut lire dans ses pensées. Avec un sourire éclatant, il captura les prunelles turquoise d'un regard intense et prit possession de lui._

_Et puis, plus rien._

 

 

Kanon se réveilla brutalement, le corps en sueur et dans un état d'excitation proche de l'agonie.

Encore ce rêve !

Il resta quelques minutes immobile, espérant que le feu qui courait dans ses veines s'apaiserait, mais la tension ne diminua pas. En désespoir de cause, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Appuyé sur le lavabo, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, avant de relever la tête pour croiser son propre regard dans le miroir.

– Tu vas vraiment pas bien, mon pauvre vieux, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de son reflet.

Il passa ses doigts humides et tremblants sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux, grimaçant de dégoût lorsque ce contact lui rappela son rêve.

C'était vraiment étrange. Comme si, lorsqu'il dormait, une partie de son inconscient tentait de lui faire parvenir un message…

Il renifla avec mépris.  _Quel_ message ? « Laisse-toi aller, ça serait tellement mieux si tu donnais à Loki ce qu'il veut » ? Comme si c'était aussi simple… et puis, ça avait tout l'air d'un coup monté par l'Autre pour le faire craquer. Mais comment s'y était-il pris ? L'ex-Marina était pourtant sûr de ne pas se trouver sous l'emprise de l' _Illusion Démoniaque_ … enfin, il le saurait, quand même, non ? Après tout, c'était son attaque à lui aussi. Non ?

Secouant la tête avec énergie, Kanon envoya des gouttelettes d'eau s'écraser un peu partout dans la salle de bain, mais il n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il se sorte ces idées de la tête. S'il commençait à avoir des soupçons sur tout… Mais quand même. C'était bizarre.

De retour dans le couloir, il fut pris d'une brusque envie de vérifier si Saga dormait bien. Il dépassa donc sa chambre, celle de Kyrien, et entrebâilla doucement la porte de son frère.

Étendu sur son lit, les couvertures descendues jusqu'à la taille et une main posée comme négligemment sur son ventre ferme et plat, l'aîné des Gémeaux ronflait légèrement, ses longs cheveux azurés étalés autour de lui. Attendri, l'ex-Dragon des Mers remonta le drap pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid et ressortit dans l'intention de retourner se coucher.

Cependant, en passant devant la porte de son élève, il entendit un léger bruit qui l'incita à entrouvrir le battant pour confirmer ce qu'il avait perçu.

Kyrien pleurait.

Il poussa un peu plus la porte, qui grinça. La fillette sursauta et dirigea son regard noyé de larmes en direction du bruit, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Puis, voyant que ce n'était que Kanon, elle hoqueta :

– Maître…

Dans la faible lumière provenant du couloir, le Chevalier vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de la novice.

– Que se passe-t-il, Kyrien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi rassurante que possible.

– Je… je n'arrive pas à d… dormir, répondit-elle.

L'ex-Marina s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son élève.

– Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Elle hocha la tête, affirmative, et émit un soupir à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et le sanglot.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

Comme elle acquiesçait à nouveau, il continua :

– Raconte-moi.

Il la sentit se raidir d'un coup, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Puis elle se tourna vers la gauche et alluma sa lampe de chevet, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras pour se donner du courage.

– C'est… jamais la même chose, commença-t-elle, trébuchant sur les mots. Mais c'est toujours très violent. Des massacres… le feu, partout… des monstres… et à chaque fois, vous êtes morts… tous, tués au combat, vous… avez été battus. Et la Terre entière… le Chaos… et c'est à cause de moi…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter en disant la dernière phrase. Kanon tendit une main et la posa sur son avant-bras, la ramenant à la réalité.

– A cause de toi ? (Elle hocha la tête.) Tu as peur que la fin du monde arrive par ta faute ?

– Les rêves… c'est ce qu'ils disent… (Désespérée, elle agrippa la main du Gémeau.) Maître Kanon, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi !

Touché par sa détresse, le Chevalier la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait toute sa terreur contre son torse, trempant son T-shirt. Je suis là, et je ne compte pas mourir tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

– Mais… les rêves… protesta-t-elle faiblement.

– Ce ne sont que des rêves, répliqua-t-il. Des incarnations de ce qui te fait peur, de ce qui te perturbe. Il ne fait pas laisser tes cauchemars gouverner ta vie, ajouta-t-il en songeant qu'il ferait bien d'appliquer lui aussi ce précepte.

Kyrien baissa la tête. Elle aurait tant voulu lui parler de la voix, de tous ces horribles secrets qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille… mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Si elle le faisait, il mourrait, la voix le lui avait assuré. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il mourrait aussi… mais plus tard. Elle pouvait seulement retarder le moment…

Alors elle cacha son visage au creux des bras de son Maître et se contenta de pleurer.

Kyrien finit par s'endormir et Kanon la recoucha, avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. L'aube n'allait pas tarder ; il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se rendormir, aussi préféra-t-il rester étendu sur son lit en essayant de ne penser à rien.

Les premiers rayons du soleil se montrèrent enfin ; il sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fut rejoint par un Saga traînant des pieds, qu'il accueillit d'un sourire et d'un bol de café fumant.

– Bonjour, fit l'aîné, une bonne moitié de son mot mangée par un bâillement intempestif.

– Bien dormi ? s'enquit l'ex-Marina, tout en s'affairant aux fourneaux.

– Mouais… On dirait que j'ai dormi quatre heures au lieu de huit, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Tu ne vas pas réveiller Kyrien ?

Kanon secoua la tête en s'asseyant face à son frère.

– Non, je vais la laisser dormir un peu. Elle a passé une mauvaise nuit.

– Toi aussi, on dirait, répondit Saga en l'étudiant d'un œil acéré. Tu as une tête épouvantable.

– Merci, grommela l'ex-Dragon des Mers. A ton avis, comment est-ce que je sais qu'elle a mal dormi ?

La question étant purement rhétorique, Saga ne daigna pas répondre et se contenta de boire son café.

Comme chaque matin, ils se préparèrent rapidement et, avant de partir, Kanon laissa un mot à Kyrien sur la table de la cuisine, lui disant de commencer l'entraînement seule si elle se réveillait avant leur retour. Puis ils descendirent aux Arènes.

 

 

Tous les Chevaliers d'Or n'étaient pas encore arrivés lorsque les jumeaux parvinrent à l'aire d'entraînement. En attendant leurs collègues en retard, ils s'assirent dans les gradins et discutèrent avec ceux qui étaient déjà là.

– Alors, qui s'y colle, aujourd'hui ? demanda Deathmask d'une voix forte.

– Vu que les absents ont toujours tort, fit Aphrodite, je suis pour une démonstration de force de notre cher vieux Dokho, contre, disons… ben tiens, pourquoi pas Aiolia ? Deux fauves face à face, il va y avoir du spectacle !

– Oui, ben ne frétille pas trop, quand même, répliqua le Cancer, acide. Sans blague, on se croirait à l'élection de Mister Univers…

– Oï… j'imagine ça d'ici, marmonna Aioros, essayant de se représenter une telle cérémonie.

Le Chevalier du Lion fit enfin son apparition et fut alpagué par un Aphrodite à l’œil brillant.

– Allez ! En position, gros matou !

– J'aime pas trop quand tu dis ça, répondit Aiolia avec un regard suspicieux. En position pour quoi, d'abord ?

– Pour l'entraînement, pardi !

– Parce que vous avez déjà décidé ? Sans me demander mon avis ?!

– Les absents ont toujours tort, rappela Shura, approuvé par le reste des Chevaliers.

Le Lion soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène.

– Et qui sera mon adversaire ?

– Tu verras bien, fit le Chevalier des Poissons avec un geste vague, tout en retournant s'asseoir entre les genoux de Deathmask.

Sur ces entrefaites arrivèrent Camus et Milo, suivis de peu par Dokho qu'Aphrodite dirigea comme Aiolia vers l'aire d'entraînement. Un peu surpris, le Chevalier de la Balance haussa les épaules et se mit en position de combat face au Lion.

– Ça tombe bien, déclara-t-il en souriant. J'ai une nouvelle attaque à étrenner. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, mais…

Aiolia hocha la tête et activa son cosmos. Ils commencèrent par s'échauffer un peu puis, lorsque leurs corps furent prêts à encaisser des chocs plus violents, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le Grec sembla se concentrer pour porter sa cosmo-énergie à son paroxysme. Profitant de l'occasion, le Tigre se lança à l'attaque, griffant l'air de ses doigts recourbés :

–  _Claws of Justice !!_

C'était ce qu'attendait le Lion pour contre-attaquer. Il libéra d'un coup son aura et rugit :

–  _Roar of Thunder !!_

Une onde de choc se propagea en direction de Dokho, déviant son coup, et le Chevalier de la Balance ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas prendre la vague d'énergie de plein fouet.

Il retomba souplement sur ses pieds, regarda autour de lui et émit un petit sifflement admiratif : le sable de l'arène avait été balayé sur une bonne dizaine de mètres.

– Ben dis donc… ça doit être pratique pour faire la poussière dans ton Temple.

– Pas vraiment : ça fauche aussi les colonnes. J'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser la puissance…

– Merci de m'avoir prévenu, grimaça le Tigre.

– Et toi, est-ce que tu m'avais dit que je risquais de me faire découper en rondelles ? rétorqua Aiolia en désignant l'autre côté de l'arène, dont les gradins de pierre étaient entamés par cinq profondes traces parallèles.

Dokho eut un petit sourire d'excuse, puis dit :

– En tous cas, bien joué. Suivants !

– Et si on faisait un collectif ? suggéra Aldébaran alors que les deux combattants revenaient s'asseoir.

– Bonne idée ! répondit Milo. Chacun pour soi ou par équipes ?

– Chacun pour soi, c'est plus marrant, intervint Deathmask, un large sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres.

Le chaos indescriptible qui suivit fut un très bon exercice, car chacun devait porter ses attaques en prenant garde à son environnement afin de ne pas se prendre un coup dans un moment d'inattention. Ainsi, alors qu'il se préparait à ôter l'un de ses sens à Camus, Shaka redécouvrit le sens du mot  _collectif_  quand il reçut simultanément le poing d'Aldébaran dans la mâchoire et le genou de Shura au creux des reins. Un instant sonné, il se releva et, abandonnant toute tentative de porter une attaque sophistiquée, se lança dans le tas en frappant quiconque passait à sa portée.

L'entraînement tourna rapidement au pugilat général, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'une douzaine d'hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens, lancés sans règle aucune, ni limite autre que leur résistance physique. Mais tout cela restait bon enfant : on aidait le camarade tombé à se relever – quitte à le renvoyer embrasser le sable la seconde d'après. Les coups portés n'étaient pas faits pour blesser et même s'il y eut des yeux pochés, des lèvres fendues et des articulations luxées, cela tenait de l'accident, non de l'intention de nuire.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous affalés sur les gradins, meurtris et contusionnés, mais satisfaits. De toute manière, vu la capacité de récupération inhérente à leur statut de Chevalier, dès le lendemain il n'y paraîtrait plus – ou ils feraient comme si, dignité oblige.

– Ça fait du biiiien de se défouler un peu, vous ne trouvez pas ? s'enquit Milo en faisant craquer son dos endolori.

– Ouais, répondit Saga, qui en avait oublié sa fatigue. Seulement la prochaine fois,

on fera des équipes. Ça sera peut-être un peu moins le bazar…

– Prévoyons-le la veille, alors, que je demande à Shion de se joindre à nous. Ça sera plus équitable, remarqua Dokho.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Mu.

– Bof, depuis le temps, il doit être un peu rouillé, ricana Kanon.

– Parce que tu crois qu'on se tourne les pouces toute la journée ? protesta le Chevalier de la Balance, outré.

– On n'en sait rien, nous, répliqua Camus. On n'est pas là pour vous voir.

– Bon, il commence à faire faim, vous ne trouvez pas ? intervint Aldébaran.

Tous s'accordèrent sur ce point et ils quittèrent l'arène en direction des escaliers.

– Pars devant, je te rejoins, dit l'ex-Marina à l'adresse de son frère.

Il attendit que Shaka ait fini de discuter avec Dokho pour s'approcher de lui.

– J'ai un service à te demander.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se tourna vers lui, lui accordant toute son attention.

– Vous vous êtes encore éclipsés, hier soir, dit-il doucement.

– Ouais, et on a rencontré des gens charmants, répondit Kanon d'un ton ironique, repensant au guerrier aux cheveux noirs. Écoute… j'arrête pas de faire des rêves en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de s'en débarrasser ?

– C'est déconseillé, tu sais. Les rêves font partie de…

– Je sais, l'interrompit le Gémeau d'une voix lasse.  _S'il te plaît,_ Shaka.

L'hindou hocha la tête.

– Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ce soir, après dîner.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers tiqua.

– Je préfèrerais éviter de laisser Kyrien et Loki seuls trop longtemps, si ça ne te dérange pas.

– D'accord. Viens pour manger, alors.

– Ça marche. A ce soir.

Avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant, Kanon partit rejoindre son frère, laissant un Shaka pensif. L'ex-Marina n'était pas une petite nature ; s'il voulait faire cesser ses cauchemars, c'était qu'ils le dérangeaient vraiment. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge soupira. Il ne tenait pas réellement à le savoir.

 

 

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Kanon se pencha sur l'entraînement de son élève : celle-ci semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et parvint à garder les yeux ouverts en maintenant sa perception de la Toile, ce qui lui valut des félicitations de la part de son maître. Cependant elle avait encore du mal à se déplacer dans cet environnement inhabituel.

– Ne te décourage pas, Kyrien, lui dit l'ex-Dragon des Mers alors qu'elle trébuchait pour la énième fois. Ça viendra.

Elle avait déjà réussi à repérer les nœuds et à associer les deux types de perception, ce qui prenait souvent des années aux apprentis Chevaliers de Bronze qui devaient se servir de la Toile ; même les Chevaliers d'Argent mettaient des mois pour y arriver. La fillette était réellement douée, et si elle continuait ainsi, l'ex-Marina envisagerait peut-être de la proposer comme futur Chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais quelque chose le retenait : ce que lui avait révélé Alhena à propos de leur fardeau maudit. Était-ce parce qu'une personne était destinée à devenir le gardien de la troisième Maison qu'elle développait automatiquement une deuxième personnalité, ou était-ce la présence de cette âme supplémentaire qui en faisait un candidat potentiel pour l'armure des Gémeaux ?

Il avait tourné et retourné cette question dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponse. Il n'avait détecté aucun signe d'une deuxième personnalité chez Kyrien, mais peut-être était-elle en sommeil ? Attendant, comme pour Saga, l'instant propice pour se révéler ?

Comme il regrettait la mort d'Alhena ! Il aurait tant aimé lui parler de la petite, lui demander son avis, écouter ses conseils avisés… Mais son amie avait disparu des années auparavant, et il ne servait à rien de s'accrocher à des fantômes.

De toute manière, il verrait bien. Si Kyrien était capable de créer ses propres nœuds, elle serait le futur Chevalier des Gémeaux. Sinon… eh bien, tant pis. Ou tant mieux, selon le point de vue.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle se relevait encore, avec une volonté presque farouche, pour recommencer l'exercice. Imaginer cette frêle jeune fille revêtue de l'imposante et massive armure d'Or le fit presque éclater de rire ; il se reprit pourtant à temps pour ne pas perturber son élève. Elle avait assez de mal comme ça…

Il décida qu'elle avait suffisamment pratiqué cet exercice ; l'appelant, il lui demanda de se concentrer pour essayer de suivre ce qu'il allait faire. Il activa alors son cosmos et, lentement, en décomposant chaque mouvement, il créa un nœud. Kyrien suivait chacun de ses gestes avec une attention extrême. Lorsque Kanon s'avança vers elle, sa création entre les mains, elle sentit la Toile se déformer, se distendre pour suivre le Chevalier dans son déplacement. Fascinée, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de tendre la main et de faire un pas vers le nœud semblable à une étoile miniature tournoyant doucement sur elle-même.

– Tu vois que tu y arrives, fit la voix de son maître, sans parvenir à briser sa concentration.

Lentement, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit sourire ; simultanément, elle percevait son aura en harmonie avec la Toile, tel un nuage d'or se répandant dans tous les fils qu'il touchait. Elle le sentait dans la trame qui la traversait, savait qu'elle pouvait ainsi le localiser à des kilomètres même si elle ne le voyait pas. Et puis un changement subtil s'opéra dans le cosmos doré : les fils qui composaient le nœud se dénouèrent un par un et allèrent doucement reprendre leur place originelle.

C'était fini. Kyrien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en laissant retomber sa cosmo-énergie. La tête lui tournait un peu, mais elle parvint à rester sur ses jambes et adressa un sourire triomphant à l'ex-Dragon des Mers, le remerciant silencieusement pour ce magnifique coup de pouce qu'il lui avait offert.

Kanon décida d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui ; ils rentrèrent tous deux au Temple et le Chevalier prévint son frère qu'il ne serait pas là de la soirée.

– Tu sors ? s'enquit Saga, légèrement surpris, en levant le nez du livre de physique quantique qu'il lisait, confortablement installé sur le canapé.

– Je vais manger chez Shaka, répondit l'ex-Marina en essayant de prendre un ton décontracté.

Il sentit l'aura de son jumeau se durcir un bref instant, mais l'aîné se contenta de replonger dans son bouquin en lâchant :

– OK. Amuse-toi bien.

 

 

L'ex-Dragon des Mers fut prêt en un rien de temps. Il abandonna son frère et son élève à la préparation de leur dîner et se lança dans l'escalade des marches.

– Té ! Mais qui vois-je qui bleuoit dans le lointain ? s'écria Aphrodite en posant une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux. Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Kanon ?

– Tiens, mais c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? s'enquit Deathmask en se retournant pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

– Je ne fais que passer, éluda l'ex-Marina. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous créez un jardin d'intérieur ?

Il désignait les quelques rosiers plus ou moins volumineux qui avaient poussé dans le Temple, certains à la place des colonnes.

– Aphro essaie de mettre au point une nouvelle attaque, expliqua le Cancer. Et j'essaie de l'aider.

– Mais ne détourne pas la conversation, reprit le Suédois. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

– Rien du tout, protesta Kanon, essayant d'avoir l'air à la fois étonné et honnête.

Mais le redoutable Chevalier des Poissons ne fut pas dupe.

– Ouais… c'est ça. Avoue : tu allais rendre visite à certain blondinet deux étages plus haut !

Interloqué, le Gémeau haussa un sourcil.

– Et alors ? C'est un crime ?

– Pas du tout, répliqua Angelo. C'est juste que, vu comme vous étiez proches ces derniers jours, on croyait que vous vous étiez séparés…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers crut s'étrangler.

– Sépar… mais… vous croyez qu'on est… ?!?

Incapable de finir une phrase, il se tut.

– Allez, va, pas besoin de faire l'innocent ! Shaka nous a tout dit !

L'ex-Marina comprit alors : pour égarer d'éventuels soupçons, Shaka avait certainement dû servir à leurs compagnons ce même mensonge dans lequel ils s'étaient tous deux embourbés face à Saga. Il décida de continuer la comédie – quel autre choix avait-il ? – et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

– Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné. Je peux passer, maintenant ?

– Mouais…

Il s'échappa avant que le couple ait le temps de changer d'avis et sortit du Temple comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

La Maison du Lion était déserte : Aiolia avait emmené Marine au restaurant à Athènes. Kanon la traversa donc sans difficulté et parvint chez Shaka. Il le trouva en position du lotus au milieu de sa demeure, dégageant une aura mystique de puissance et de sagesse qui le laissa coi quelques secondes.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit les yeux et accueillit son visiteur d'un sourire, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la partie privée du Temple, mi-claudiquant, mi-sautillant. L'ex-Dragon des Mers lui emboîta le pas, tout en demandant :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– J'ai les jambes engourdies, répondit l'Hindou en poussant la porte de séparation.

L'aura mystique de puissance et de sagesse qui l'entourait se mit à clignoter bizarrement, puis s'éteignit tout à fait. Le Gémeau haussa un sourcil.

– Engourdies ?

– Ça arrive quand la position n'est pas parfaite, ou quand on n'est pas assez détendu. L'embêtant, c'est que tant que je médite, je ne m'en rend pas compte. Mais dès que je me lève…

– Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de m'adresser à toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Shaka en vérifiant la cuisson du riz. Toi, tu n'auras pas ce genre de problème : tu seras allongé.

L'air surpris de son interlocuteur ne lui échappa pas, aussi précisa-t-il :

– Tu sais, il existe toutes sortes de positions pour travailler l'esprit ; la position du lotus n'est que la plus connue. Comme je pense que tu as simplement besoin de changer ton état d'esprit avant de dormir, tu n'es pas obligé d'adopter une posture spécifique.

Ils se mirent à table, discutant tout en mangeant. Le Chevalier de la Vierge essaya de pousser Kanon à lui raconter ses cauchemars, ce à quoi l'ex-Marina s'opposa avec la dernière énergie.

– Ils sont si terribles que ça ? s'enquit l'Hindou.

– Tu n'as pas idée… répondit le Gémeau d'un ton lourd.

– Justement, ça me permettrait de mieux t'aider si j'avais une idée de ce à quoi tu dois t'attendre.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers lui adressa un regard noir mais Shaka n'en démordit pas.

Kanon cracha alors :

– Très bien ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Il ferma son aura et fouilla fébrilement ses souvenirs à la recherche du passage qui se rapprochait le plus d'un viol. Il avait déjà du mal à l'admettre lui-même, pas question de révéler à Shaka que dans ces rêves, il était consentant face à Loki !!

Il trouva enfin l'image adéquate, prit soin d'en ôter tout sentiment de plaisir et la transmit brutalement à Shaka. Celui-ci resta un instant interdit, les yeux écarquillés, puis murmura :

– C'est de…  _ça,_ dont tu rêves ?

– Ouais. Toutes les nuits. Tu comprends que ça me rende dingue ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge hocha la tête, puis se leva.

– Viens. Commençons tout de suite.

Le Gémeau le suivit docilement et s'allongea sur le canapé. L'Hindou baissa la lumière pour créer des conditions idéales et lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

– Maintenant, respire profondément. Inspire… expire. Laisse tes pensées s'apaiser. Inspire… L'air que tu as dans les poumons va sortir en emportant toutes les tensions, tout ce qui te perturbe. Expire…

Il continua ainsi un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Dragon des Mers se relève, dépité.

– Ça marche pas, ton truc.

– Si. Seulement ça ne vient pas du premier coup. C'est comme tout : il faut le travailler.

– Super, marmonna Kanon en se rallongeant.

– On continue ? suggéra Shaka.

– Vas-y.

Une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota et l'ex-Marina était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Rhaaaa, j'en ai marre ! T'as pas quelque chose de plus efficace ?

Le blond sembla réfléchir un moment, puis répondit :

– Si… Il y aurait peut-être un moyen. Mais tu ne voudras jamais.

– Dis toujours.

– Il faudrait que tu m'ouvres ton cosmos.  _Complètement._

– Pas question, répliqua Kanon d'un ton dur. Ce que je t'ai envoyé ne t'a pas suffi ? J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve, si tu veux !

Shaka le fixa en silence et, après quelques secondes, le Gémeau soupira :

– Pardonne-moi… je sais que tu ne veux que m'aider, mais… ça, ce n'est vraiment pas faisable.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors on recommence l'exercice, allez.

Lorsque Kanon revint au Temple des Gémeaux, il trouva son frère installé sur le canapé, son livre à la main.

– Déjà de retour ?

– Oui. Kyrien est couchée ?

– Bien sûr. Elle a un peu rechigné, mais elle a fini par y aller.

– Parfait, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers avant de bâiller. Bon, ben moi aussi je vais aller au dodo. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, fit Saga en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

L'ex-Marina rejoignit sa chambre et, une fois au lit, tenta d'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris durant la soirée : contrôler son souffle, se vider l'esprit, se détendre. Il finit par s'endormir, espérant qu'aucun rêve ne viendrait perturber son sommeil.

 

 

Saga se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre de son frère, souriant de le voir enfoui sous les couvertures en désordre. L'aube pointait ; il ouvrit les volets et revint vers le lit. Soulevant un coin de drap, il s'aperçut que Kanon était en train de rêver ; l'ex-Dragon des Mers remua légèrement, gémit et marmonna de manière quasi-incompréhensible :

– …mmgnencore…

Apparemment, le rêve était agréable… mais c'était l'heure de se lever, aussi le Gémeau tendit-il la main pour secouer son frère. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le toucher, celui-ci se dressa sur son lit comme un ressort, le souffle court. Puis il se rendit compte de la présence de son jumeau et se tourna vers lui, roulant des yeux effarés.

– S… Saga ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… Quelle heure il est ?

– Six heures trente.

Kanon se rallongea dans son lit et se passa les mains sur le visage.

– C'est pas vrai…

Croyant que cette remarque concernait l'heure, l'aîné s'assit sur le lit et ébouriffa la tignasse de son frère.

– Eh si. Allez, debout, je commence à mourir de faim, moi.

– Ouais, ouais… donne-moi une minute.

Saga rigola doucement.

– Je doute qu'une seule minute te soit suffisante pour te débarrasser de  _ça_ , fit-il en désignant l'entrejambe de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il était agréable, ton rêve ?

Kanon baissa les yeux sur son érection douloureuse, mal dissimulée par le drap, et resta un instant silencieux. Si c'était agréable ? Il mentirait s'il répondait non. Mais le réveil était une torture à la hauteur du plaisir qu'il éprouvait durant son sommeil…

Il releva la tête et parvint à grimacer un sourire à peu près convaincant.

– Tu n'as pas idée…

– Tsss… fit Saga, souriant à son tour. Allez, debout. Direction : la douche.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais, avant de sortir, précisa :

–  _Froide._

Une fois son jumeau parti, l'ex-Marina se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, se cacha le visage de son bras replié et marmonna d'une voix étouffée :

– Shaka, je vais te  _tuer_.

Comment pouvait-il garder un minimum de santé mentale si le monde entier se liguait pour le rendre dingue ? Que Loki lui mène la vie dure, passe encore, c'était dans sa nature ; mais que Saga s'y mette aussi, et innocemment en plus,  _c'était le pompon !_

Il se leva, maugréant encore un peu, et fila à la salle de bains. Quand il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, il avait les idées un peu plus claires et alla réveiller Kyrien pour le petit déjeuner.

– Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'elle émergea des couvertures, le cheveu en bataille.

Elle secoua la tête, négative, mais tenta de bricoler un sourire rassurant. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se sentit un peu mal : les rêves de la fillette étaient largement plus traumatisants que les siens, et pourtant elle essayait de ne pas l'inquiéter. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à supporter ses propres cauchemars ?

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ce que cela impliquait. Son esprit combattait sans merci les signaux que lui envoyait son corps, par principe mais aussi par peur. Peur de perdre ses repères, ses valeurs, tout ce en quoi il croyait ; peur d'admettre qu'il appréciait ces rêves, ces sensations ; peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer…

Il repoussa ces réflexions à l'arrière de son crâne en pénétrant dans la cuisine : le regard que Saga lui lança était trop attentif pour qu'il puisse se permettre de laisser ce genre de pensée affleurer dans son cosmos.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, puis Kyrien commença ses exercices tandis que les jumeaux descendaient aux Arènes pour l'entraînement quotidien. Alors que Shura défiait Aioros, Kanon se rapprocha de Shaka pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

– Ça n'a pas marché.

– Je te l'avais dit, répliqua le Chevalier de la Vierge sur le même ton. Ça fonctionne rarement du premier coup. Tout est question d'entraînement…

– Ouais, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de passer mes journées à méditer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Tu m'en vois navré… et toi, ça va ? s'enquit l'Hindou avec sollicitude, posant une main fraîche sur le bras du Gémeau.

– Pas vraiment. Bah, qui sait ? Je finirai peut-être par m'y habituer…

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton morne, mais cela ramena quelques souvenirs à la surface, le faisant frissonner. Heureusement, Shaka ne put lire à travers son aura opaque, aussi prit-il cette manifestation pour ce qu'elle aurait dû être, à savoir du dégoût. Il serra le bras de l'ex-Marina en guise de soutien.

– Je suis vraiment désolé.

– Tu ne devrais pas, soupira Kanon. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Je le suis quand même. Si seulement tu voulais m'ouvrir ton cosmos…

– Je t'ai déjà dit non, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'une voix lasse.

– Je peux supporter bien plus que tu ne le crois, répliqua le Chevalier de la Vierge d'un ton ferme et résolu.

– Je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est toujours non.

L'Hindou ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter un autre argument ; le regard que lui adressa le Gémeau l'en dissuada. Pourquoi refusait-il ? Shaka n'était plus un gamin. Il était capable de faire face à n'importe quelle vision, aussi insoutenable fût-elle. Il était Chevalier, bon sang ! Il ne trahirait pas la confiance de son compagnon…

Il soupira. Insister ne servirait qu'à braquer l'ex-Marina un peu plus, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se tut donc.

 

 

Non loin de là, Saga observait discrètement le « couple » en pleine discussion. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Shaka demandait avec insistance quelque chose que Kanon s'obstinait à lui refuser – mais il n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce que c'était. Et puis, quelque chose le turlupinait : son frère avait beau ne pas être quelqu'un de très expansif, le Gémeau avait l'impression qu'il considérait plus l'Hindou comme un confident que comme un amant… Il rejeta cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, car il en craignait inconsciemment les implications. En effet, si les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux lui avaient menti sur ce point, c'était qu'ils voulaient lui cacher autre chose. Autre chose… qui l'aurait fait souffrir plus encore.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.  _Rien_ ne pouvait être plus douloureux que de voir l'homme que l'on aimait en couple avec son propre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

 

 

Le soir venu, Kanon répéta à nouveau ce que lui avait enseigné Shaka, espérant que ça fonctionne, cette fois. Plus ou moins apaisé, il s'endormit.

 

 

…  _encore…_

…  _encore…_

_Les soupirs à son oreille lui paraissaient éminemment érotiques, lui parvenant au rythme lancinant de la lance de feu qui bougeait en lui, attisant cette faim qui le dévorait de l'intérieur._

…  _encore…_

_Il aimait cela. Oh, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette longue ascension, ce crescendo de sensations qui ne pouvait mener qu'à l'assouvissement total, à la jouissance absolue… à l'union de la chair et des âmes, brûlante communion de deux êtres que tout séparait, et qui se retrouvaient malgré tout…_

_Loki se souleva un peu, sans briser le rythme, et plongea son regard obscur dans les prunelles turquoise de son amant. Oui… c'était tellement bon… Kanon glissa une main dans les longues mèches cendrées et l'attira vers lui, lui offrant sa bouche en un baiser passionné qui les laissa encore un peu plus haletants. Intrigué, l'ex-Dragon des Mers vit le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de son compagnon s'estomper. Il se rendit compte que l'Autre perdait peu à peu sa substance ; paniqué, il tenta de le retenir, mais Loki murmura son nom et déposa sur ses lèvres un dernier fantôme de baiser, avant de disparaître complètement._

_Le laissant seul, empli d'un vide immense._

_Non… non !_

_NOOOOON !!_

 

 

L'ex-Marina ouvrit les yeux, le corps torturé et l'esprit dans un état à peine meilleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il, nuit à près nuit, dans ces rêves ? Pourquoi son double onirique se livrait-il sans retenue à Loki, comme s'il n'avait aucune conscience ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Pas lui ! Lui, il avait des principes, une moralité qui lui interdisait ces actes contre nature !

Alors pourquoi se réveillait-il chaque fois le corps brûlant de désir, l'esprit débordant de plaisir ?

Un petit rire dément lui échappa. Il avait  _vraiment_ besoin d'un psy. Mais que pourrait-il lui dire ?

« Voilà mon problème : mon frère jumeau a une deuxième personnalité maléfique qui ne cesse de me courir après dans l'intention évidente de me mettre dans son lit, ce à quoi je m'oppose fermement. Or, voici que depuis quelques jours, je ne cesse de faire des rêves dans lesquels nous faisons l'amour comme des bêtes – ce qui ne serait pas désagréable si ma conscience ne se manifestait pas tous les matins au réveil. Ah oui, j'oubliais : il y a peu, ces rêves se sont mis à s'interrompre en plein milieu, me laissant dans l'état d'excitation que vous imaginez, assorti d'un malaise à vous retourner l'estomac. C'est grave, docteur ? »

Il n'osait même pas se représenter la tête du médecin… Quoique, une fois le choc passé, celui-ci pourrait se frotter les mains : la poule aux oeufs d'or ! Parce que, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, toute une vie de psychanalyse ne suffirait certainement pas à démêler cet imbroglio…

En attendant, Kanon n'était pas plus avancé. En tout état de cause, il renonça à dormir pour le reste de la nuit, quitte à essuyer quelques moqueries à propos de ses cernes le lendemain.

De tous ses maux, ce serait sans nul doute le moindre.

 

 

Quelques Temples plus haut, Shaka avait ouvert les yeux en même temps que le Gémeau. Il avait maintenant la réponse à ses questions, et il regrettait lourdement son indiscrétion.

Ainsi, c'était  _cela_ que Kanon avait refusé de lui révéler : loin de représenter des viols, ces « cauchemars » étaient des actes d'amour d'autant plus dérangeants qu'ils étaient absolument volontaires. Enfin, pas de la part de l'ex-Dragon des Mers – pas consciemment en tous cas. Cependant il existait une part de lui qui, réduite au silence tant qu'il était en éveil, s'exprimait avec vigueur dès qu'il s'abandonnait au sommeil.

Shaka n'était pas vraiment inquiet : le Gémeau possédait assez de force de caractère pour résister au charme quasi-irrésistible de Loki. Pourtant, un tout petit doute subsistait. Et si Kanon craquait ?

Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?


	19. Obsession

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant filtrer la lumière dorée de la lampe dans le couloir. Loki s'approcha et sourit. Kanon avait apparemment voulu rester éveillé : assis sur une chaise, un de ses mains reposait mollement sur le bureau en face de lui, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Son menton était appuyé sur sa poitrine – il aurait de la chance s'il n'attrapait pas un torticolis, songea l'Autre. Il s'empara d'une longue mèche soyeuse et l'enroula autour de son doigt, puis la huma avec délice.

– Bientôt, Kanon… bientôt, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa proie, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller.

Il s'éloigna, referma le battant derrière lui et se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté. Kyrien ne dormait pas, elle. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes auparavant, haletante, au sortir d'un nouveau rêve d'apocalypse. Les bras autour de ses genoux, elle attendait que ses tremblements cessent pour tenter de se rallonger. Lorsque la poignée de sa porte grinça, elle sursauta.

– M… Maître Kanon ?

– Perdu, petite souris. Ce n'est que moi, répondit Loki, tout sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que vous… voulez ?

– Oh, rien de particulier… fit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui. On discute ?

Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre baignée par le clair de lune, ses prunelles sombres brillaient de manière inquiétante. Il s'assit sur le lit, tout au bout pour ne pas l'effrayer ; elle se recroquevilla néanmoins contre le mur, ramenant la couverture sur elle.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de moi, la gronda-t-il à demi.

– Je… n'ai pas peur de vous. Mais ça ne se fait pas de venir la nuit dans la chambre d'une fille, ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

L'Autre rit, amusé.

– Crois-tu que je me soucie des convenances, petite souris ?

– Non. Je vous explique juste, répondit-elle.

– Et toi, continua Loki, penses-tu que ce soit une heure pour être réveillée ?

Elle baissa la tête.

– Je sais. Mais je ne… peux pas dormir.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Je… fais des cauchemars…

– Quel genre ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis :

– Massacre. Tuerie. Chaos… Fin du monde. Maître Kanon dit que ce ne sont que des rêves, mais…

Il hocha la tête. Il savait ce que c'était. Même si lui avait pris plaisir à ces rêves, à l'époque – c'était dans sa nature. Il savait à présent que les cauchemars de la fillette lui étaient envoyés par Sujan. Ainsi, l'entité avait choisi son corps d'accueil… et en torturant Kyrien, en brisant son esprit, il préparait le terrain pour la possession. Une petite voix le sortit de sa rêverie :

– Et vous ? Vous ne dormez pas ?

– Je dors déjà toute la journée, expliqua-t-il. Alors dès que Saga se couche, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes…

– Ça ne doit pas être drôle, murmura la jeune fille, l'observant par-dessus ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit Loki, curieux.

– D'être enfermé tout le temps… C'est comment, à l'intérieur ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, l'Autre prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre :

– C'est vide. Noir. Quand je suis éveillé, je peux percevoir ce que voit Saga, deviner ce qu'il ressent… Mais ce n'est pas très amusant.

– Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

– Parce que nous avons une vision radicalement opposée de la plupart des choses. Lui, il considère que le monde a besoin d'être protégé, les gens libérés du joug des dieux… Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir. Si on n'a pas le pouvoir, on n'est rien, et peu importe le moyen d'y parvenir.

– Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour vous emparer du pouvoir ? Pour… refaire comme avant ?

Elle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux emplis de frayeur, mais aussi de l'espoir qu'il la détrompe, et il fut soudain choqué par son propre comportement. Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout cela, au lieu de la terroriser, de la malmener ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à elle, que dès que Sujan serait libéré, elle disparaîtrait à jamais… et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante, au point d'en être parfois écœuré. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie non plus de trop faciliter la tâche à son créateur.

Il eut un sourire féroce et répondit :

– Non, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. J'ai une mission, vois-tu.

– Qui concerne Maître Kanon ?

– Tu es bien curieuse, petite souris ! répliqua-t-il en étrécissant les yeux. C'est un vilain défaut.

– Je sais, fit-elle en baissant le regard, contrite. Mais j'ai raison, non ? Sinon, pourquoi vous…

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant les mots.

– Pourquoi je… ? répéta Loki, s'amusant de sa gêne alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– J'ai l'impression que vous… le voulez rien que pour vous, bredouilla-t-elle. Et en même temps, il y a quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose qui à la fois vous pousse et vous embête…

Surpris par la perspicacité de la fillette, l'Autre décida de changer subtilement le cours de la conversation.

– Et alors ? Cela te gêne-t-il, que je veuille le garder rien que pour moi ?

– Non, je… enfin… vous… euh…

Il se pencha vers elle et gronda :

– Arrête de bafouiller et exprime-toi  _clairement._

Tremblante, elle avala sa salive et tenta de formuler sa pensée de manière plus intelligible :

– Votre corps… c'est aussi celui de Maître Saga.

– C'est tout ce qui te gêne ?

– Oui, enfin… il y a aussi le fait que… Maître Kanon ne semble pas vous apprécier beaucoup.

– Et c'est important, ça ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau ; il lut dans ses prunelles limpides toute la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et dut se retenir de fermer les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Il serra les poings, s'empêchant de la frapper, d'effacer de son regard cette pitié horripilante… de la remplacer par la douleur, la peur, la haine.

– Ça ne vous fait pas de la peine ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il faillit éclater de rire.  _De la peine ?!_ C'était le comble du ridicule ! Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de la peine. Du dépit, de la colère, oui. Mais pour ressentir une quelconque douleur morale, il fallait avoir des sentiments, ce dont son créateur avait omis de le doter. Ou était-ce lui-même qui les avait rejetés, oubliés, enterrés ? Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais le moindre chagrin n'était venu assombrir son humeur, et encore moins depuis que Sujan lui avait proposé ce marché si alléchant.

Il eut un petit sourire et répondit :

– Non. De toute manière, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'apprécier.

– Mais si vous voulez que quelqu'un vous… (Elle rougit.) … euh… vous cède, il faut bien qu'il vous aime, non ? Un tout petit peu ?

Elle paraissait de moins en moins sûre d'elle. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

– Tu es tellement innocente, petite souris. Il existe des moyens d'amener les gens à  _céder_ , comme tu le dis, même s'ils ne t'aiment pas.

– Alors ça ne serait pas vrai… Parce que pour que ça soit vrai, il faut se donner corps et âme.

Elle crut voir une ombre indéfinissable passer sur son visage, mais il éclata de rire :

– Oï !! Non seulement tu es naïve, mais aussi terriblement fleur bleue ! (Il fit mine de s'éloigner, l'air effaré.) Écarte-toi de moi avant que je ne sois contaminé par ton romantisme échevelé !

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui rit de son attitude.

– Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

– Non. (Il reprit sa place et se pencha vers elle, à nouveau sérieux :) Oh, que non.

– Alors je vous plains.

– Ah, arrête avec ta pitié ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter une telle débauche de mièvrerie ?

– Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que… je vous aime bien. Et malgré tout ce que vous dites, je crois… (Elle inspira à fond pour se donner du courage.) Je crois que vous n'êtes pas heureux.

– Imaginons que ce soit vrai. C'est moi que ça regarde, tu ne crois pas ? fit-il en se levant.

– Vous avez sûrement raison. Sauf si…

– Si quoi ?

– Si ça vous pousse à faire du mal à ceux qui vous entourent.

Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et, le regard glacial, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

– Dans ce cas, sois rassurée : ce n'est pas la tristesse qui motive mes actes. (Du bout du doigt, il l'empêcha de protester encore.) Dors bien, petite souris.

Après son départ, Kyrien dut attendre encore de longues minutes avant que les battements de son cœur ne reprennent un rythme à peu près normal. Allongée dans son lit, elle poussa un lourd soupir et répondit au silence :

– Bonne nuit…

 

 

–  _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Loki grimaça. Si la voix avait été extérieure, l'intensité sonore lui aurait sûrement éclaté les tympans. Sujan commençait à s'impatienter, et il le faisait savoir. D'une pensée calme, presque nonchalante, l'Autre répondit :

–  _Un peu de patience. Sa carapace a déjà commencé à se craqueler. Si je me précipite, tout sera à recommencer. Est-ce là ce que tu veux ?_ s'enquit-il en souriant, ravi de pouvoir asticoter son créateur.

–  _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !_ tonna Sujan.  _Le Dragon des Mers aurait dû être brisé il y a longtemps ! Je vais finir par douter de tes capacités… Peut-être aurais-je dû m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ? N'as-tu plus envie d'obtenir ton propre corps ?_

–  _Je suis le mieux placé pour accomplir ce que tu attends de moi, et tu le sais. Mais les Gémeaux ne sont pas faciles à détruire._

–  _Je vois pourtant un moyen très simple. Pour l'aîné, en tous cas._

–  _C'est pour cela que je me concentre pour l'instant sur son frère. Une fois qu'il sera à notre merci, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de broyer l'esprit de Saga. Tu m'as donné une tâche à accomplir, laisse-moi la mener à bien selon mes propres méthodes._

Apparemment, il avait réussi à rassurer l'entité. Celle-ci se retira de sa psyché, l'avertissant tout de même une dernière fois :

–  _Je te donne trois jours._

Satisfait, Loki sourit dans l'obscurité. Trois jours, c'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait…

 

 

Le lendemain matin, en plus de la brûlure d'un désir inassouvi qui lui était à présent familière, Kanon s'aperçut au réveil que son corps était affreusement endolori. Rien de bien étonnant à cela : dans l'espoir de s'empêcher de dormir – et donc, de rêver –, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit sur une chaise des plus inconfortables. Et ce, pour un résultat absolument nul, puisque Morphée l'avait tout de même emporté et abandonné aux griffes d'un Loki… on ne peut plus gourmand.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir, et il ne savait plus trop bien si c'était de dégoût ou d'autre chose. Mais à peine cette pensée s'était-elle formée dans les brumes de son esprit encore ensommeillé qu'il fut envahi d'une terrible nausée. Aucun doute sur la sensation, cette fois : c'était bien du dégoût, dirigé contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il penser des choses pareilles ?

Totalement réveillé pour le coup, il se leva en grimaçant à cause de ses courbatures, puis haussa les épaules. Une bonne douche chaude et il n'y paraîtrait plus. Mais combien de douches lui faudrait-il pour se débarrasser de ces sensations, trop agréables pour être supportables, qui polluaient ses nuits ?

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara à affronter ce qui, il le pressentait, serait une dure journée. Saga le rejoignit en traînant des pieds et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Toujours aussi fatigué ? s'enquit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, l'observant d'un regard attentif.

– Voui. C'est fou : je dors toute la nuit, et quand je me lève, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être plus fatigué qu'en me couchant.

 _Pas étonnant, avec un zouave qui fait la bamboula avec ton corps dès que tu fermes l’œil,_  pensa Kanon, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit :

– Bizarre, en effet.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Kyrien apparut sur le seuil. Elle avait l'air d'être la plus fraîche du lot ; souriante, elle lança :

– Bonjour, Maître Kanon, Maître Saga !

Puis elle prit place à table et entama son petit déjeuner.

– Tu es bien joyeuse, remarqua l'ex-Marina. Plus de cauchemars ?

Elle s'assombrit un instant.

– Si, mais… (Rassemblant son courage, elle offrit au Chevalier un sourire lumineux.) Ce ne sont que des rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de sa réponse, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas lui révéler la véritable raison de son allégresse : Loki était passé la voir et, abandonnant son rôle de cruel prédateur, s'était confié à elle. Il lui avait – un tout petit peu, mais c'était mieux que rien – ouvert son cœur, lui avait permis d'entrevoir son âme, et elle était heureuse de cette marque de confiance.

 

 

Une heure plus tard, assis sur les gradins de l'Arène, Kanon était à bout de nerfs. Il regardait Shaka et Aioros s'affronter sans les voir vraiment ; son esprit était empli des images, des sons et des sensations de ses rêves.

Tout, absolument  _tout_ lui rappelait ces satanés cauchemars : aussi bien la main de Camus posée au bas du dos de Milo, que le geste tendre de Shura replaçant une mèche rebelle de Mu, ou encore le baiser échangé par Deathmask et Aphrodite ; les bras forts du Cancer sur les épaules de son amant, le regard gourmand que le Scorpion posait sur son Français dès que celui-ci ne les regardait pas, les petits coups d’œil échangés à la dérobée par le Bélier et le Capricorne…

A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour lui faire ressentir plus cruellement encore l'état de manque dans lequel il se trouvait. Pire encore : quand il avait tenté de se changer les idées, essayant de se remémorer toutes les personnes avec qui il avait eu une aventure, il s'était rendu compte que tous – homme ou femme – lui paraissaient à présent fades, insipides, sans relief. Même le lumineux Sorrente, celui qui avait réussi à le retenir le plus longtemps dans ses filets, ne faisait pas le poids face à Loki.

Il réalisa également que jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été l'élément imprévisible, instable – voire  _dangereux_ – du couple. Ce qui n'était assurément plus le cas. L'Autre possédait un charme particulier, une beauté d'ange déchu, et aucun des amants que Kanon avait eus jusqu'à présent ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison.

Il leur… manquait quelque chose. L'attrait du danger – une chose à laquelle l'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui avait toujours été un peu casse-cou, avait du mal à résister.

Mais  _non_. Il ne cèderait pas. Il était hors de question pour lui d'offrir à Loki ce qu'il attendait. C'était… impossible. Absolument impossible.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à ses pensées, et il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

– Ce n'est que moi, fit Shaka en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Au centre de l'Arène, Mu et Saga avaient pris le relais.

– Désolé, marmonna l'ex-Marina. Je suis un peu à cran, en ce moment.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il devait lui révéler ce qu'il avait découvert. Il décida que non : Kanon avait voulu le lui cacher, et il considérerait certainement l'indiscrétion de l'Hindou comme une violation de sa vie privée.  _Ce en quoi il n'aurait pas vraiment tort,_  songea le blond avec une touche de gêne. Il posa donc la question à laquelle s'attendait le Gémeau :

– Ça ne s'améliore pas ?

– C'est de pire en pire, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'une voix morne.

Shaka voulut le réconforter, lui dire qu'il comprenait son malaise, mais il doutait que ses paroles soient bien reçues. Qu'en savait-il ? penserait Kanon. Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne pouvait qu'imaginer le tourment qu'il endurait. Il n'avait vu Loki qu'une seule fois, et pourtant cette rencontre s'était imprimée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Son charisme, l'aura de séduction qu'il dégageait… il fallait une volonté d'acier pour y résister, et l'Hindou craignait à présent que celle de l'ex-Marina ne vînt à s'effriter, rongée par les rêves brûlants qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

Alors il se contenta de rester près de lui, l'assurant silencieusement de son soutien, tandis que le Gémeau se battait contre ses démons.

 

 

L'après-midi apporta un peu de soulagement à Kanon. Il se força à rester concentré sur l'entraînement de Kyrien, et l'humeur radieuse de la jeune fille fut comme un baume pour son esprit torturé.

Elle arrivait à se déplacer librement tout en percevant la Toile ; il fallait à présent qu'elle apprenne à manipuler les nœuds existants, avant de s'essayer à les créer.

Il sourit en la voyant bondir par-dessus un fil comme si c'était une corde à sauter. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui désigna un nœud en formation.

– Concentre-toi, dit-il, et envoie-lui ta cosmo-énergie à travers les fils de la Toile.

– Comment fait-on ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

– Ton cosmos est déjà accordé à la Toile, ce qui te permet de la percevoir. A présent, il faut que tu te focalises sur les fils qui partent de toi et qui arrivent au nœud. Laisse ton aura s'écouler le long de ces liens, jusqu'à l'atteindre.

La jeune fille fit comme il le lui avait indiqué – ou du moins, elle essaya. Elle repéra les fils qu'elle devait utiliser sans aucun problème, mais comment  _faire couler_ son cosmos ?? Son aura, diffuse, baignait l'espace autour d'elle sans se concentrer le moins du monde sur la trame de la Toile. Elle eut beau froncer les sourcils et tirer la langue sous l'effet de la concentration, rien n'y fit.

– Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière, déclara son Maître après l'avoir observée quelques minutes. (Il chercha un instant une image susceptible de convenir, puis dit :) Essaie de visualiser une aiguille. Donne à ton cosmos la forme de cette aiguille, puis place-la le long du fil.

Ainsi expliqué, cela avait l'air simple. Mais Kyrien se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à essayer d'appliquer les conseils du Gémeau, sans succès. Elle parvint difficilement à concentrer sa cosmo-énergie en un vague entonnoir et la poussa vers le fil le plus proche ; mais dès qu'elle le touchait, son aura se diffusait à nouveau. D'autre part, cet exercice était éreintant, et elle se trouva bientôt incapable d'enflammer suffisamment son cosmos pour même percevoir la Toile. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à rien, Kanon décida d'arrêter là. Son élève avait l'air épuisée, mais elle rayonna de joie quand il la félicita pour ses efforts.

 

 

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Temple, ils trouvèrent Saga assoupi sur le sofa du salon. Faisant signe à Kyrien de ne pas faire de bruit, il l'envoya à la douche tandis que lui-même se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Il était en train de surveiller la cuisson des pâtes lorsque son jumeau fit son apparition dans la pièce.

– Bien dormi ? s'enquit l'ex-Marina sans quitter la casserole des yeux.

– Divinement bien. Je devrais peut-être me mettre à faire des siestes… j'ai l'impression d'être plus reposé qu'après une nuit entière de sommeil.

C'était une bonne idée : l'Autre ne prendrait sûrement pas le risque d'apparaître en plein jour, ce qui permettrait à Saga de se reposer convenablement.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers grimaça ; évoquer Loki en pensée avait ravivé ses souvenirs, qu'il repoussa en se tournant vers son frère :

– Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par te transformer en Chevalier de la Marmotte.

– Aucun risque, répondit l'aîné, souriant. Il n'existe pas de constellation de la Marmotte.

– Dommage, elle t'irait comme un gant, fit Kanon.

Il se représenta son jumeau vêtu d'une armure absolument grotesque, coiffé d'un casque orné d'énormes incisives au niveau du front, et éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Saga. Mais lorsque l'image dans l'esprit de l'ex-Marina changea, son hilarité se tarit brusquement. Les cheveux azur virèrent au gris cendre, les yeux s'assombrirent, le sourire se fit dangereux ; l'armure ridicule disparut en volutes dorées, laissant place à une nudité affolante. Loki s'avança vers lui en murmurant son nom…

– Kanon ? Ça ne va pas ?

La voix de son jumeau tira l'ex-Dragon des Mers de son rêve éveillé. Saga l'observait, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses prunelles limpides.

 _C'est pas vrai !!_ s'écria mentalement le cadet. Comment une pensée aussi innocente avait-elle pu dégénérer en… ça ?! Qu'il ne contrôle pas ses rêves, soit ; que son esprit s'obstine à les lui repasser en boucle, passe encore ; mais jusqu'où cela irait-il ? Serait-il bientôt obligé d'éviter son frère pour ne pas penser à l'Autre ?

Pourquoi l'obsédait-il à ce point-là ?

Il tourna la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de son aîné, et évalua les possibilités. Impossible de prétendre que tout allait bien : Saga ne serait pas dupe. Il opta alors pour une réponse vague :

– Je ne me sens pas très bien…

– J'ai vu ça, fit le Gémeau, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Déjà ce matin, tu ne paraissait pas vraiment dans ton assiette, à l'entraînement. (Il marqua une pause, puis :) Ça ne se passe pas bien, avec Shaka ?

Kanon se sentit soudain très las.  _Shaka._ C'était vrai qu'ils étaient censés être amants. Il étouffa le gémissement de désespoir qui montait dans sa gorge, émit à la place un reniflement désabusé. Et il éluda à nouveau la question :

– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Saga s'inquiétait-il de la santé de son « couple » ? Au contraire, il aurait dû se réjouir de le voir péricliter…

 _Mais non,_  se dit l'ex-Marina en voyant la peine qui voilait le regard de son jumeau.  _Saga n'est pas comme ça. Il a toujours fait passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien. C'est véritablement un ange._

Un ange… dont l'ombre était un démon. Un démon au regard ardent, au sourire enjôleur, au charme envoûtant… mais un démon tout de même.

Alors pourquoi, alors qu'il aimait tant son frère, pourquoi l'ex-Dragon des Mers était-il si irrésistiblement attiré par l'ange déchu qu'était son contraire ?

 

 

Kyrien s'avança sous le jet d'eau chaude, soupirant d'aise. La douche délassa ses membres lourds et chassa quelque peu sa fatigue. La journée avait été plutôt bonne : tout d'abord la visite de Loki, puis l'entraînement où Kanon s'était montré satisfait d'elle malgré son manque de résultats et, plus important : la voix ne s'était pas une seule fois manifestée.

_Croyais-tu que je t'avais abandonnée ?_

La jeune fille tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Non ! Pourquoi, alors que tout semblait aller mieux, la voix honnie avait-elle fait irruption dans son esprit, plus puissante et cruelle que jamais ?

–  _Tu es à moi… à moi, tu m'entends ? Et tu serais mal avisée de l'oublier…_

–  _Non… NON !_ hurla mentalement la novice, les joues sillonnées de larmes alors que son crâne s'emplissait de visions d'horreur.

Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du soufre, la fumée des incendies, la chaleur du sang qui couvrait ses mains…

–  _Pourquoi… faites-vous ça ?_ sanglota-t-elle, désespérée.

–  _Pour te rappeler que tu ne peux m'échapper,_ répliqua la voix.  _Crois-tu que ton gentil maître pourra te protéger contre moi ?_

–  _Il… vous… combattra,_ répondit Kyrien, tout en cherchant au fond d'elle une dernière étincelle de cosmos, de quoi repousser l'entité.

Celle-ci éclata de rire, lui vrillant le cerveau.

–  _Rêve, petite, rêve… Quand Loki en aura terminé avec lui, il ne sera plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Un pantin désarticulé… Et quand les sceaux seront levés, je serai libre ! Libre de transformer tes cauchemars en réalité !_

–  _Non… Il ne peut pas faire ça !_

–  _Pauvre idiote ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'est là que pour s'amuser ? Son rôle est de briser les scellés ! C'est pour cela que je l'ai ramené. Ce Loki que tu aimes tant est l'instrument du Chaos… tout comme toi !_

La fillette se mordit la lèvre.

–  _Non. Maître Kanon est fort. Il ne cèdera pas !_

Cependant une phrase lui revint en mémoire, une phrase prononcée par Loki : « Il existe des moyens de faire céder les gens… »

–  _Exact,_ fit la voix tonitruante dans son esprit.  _Le processus est déjà engagé, il est trop tard pour l'arrêter. Les Gémeaux seront bientôt détruits, et le monde sera alors à ma merci !_

–  _Non ! Non ! Nooooon !_

Elle trouva finalement la force d'enflammer son cosmos. Une douce lueur bleutée l'entoura, faisant scintiller le jet d'eau qui coulait toujours. L'entité disparut de son esprit et elle resta un moment immobile, haletante et épuisée, sans parler du désespoir qui lui empesait le cœur.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain la firent sursauter.

– Kyrien ? Tout va bien ? fit la voix de Kanon, teintée d'inquiétude.

– O… oui ! répondit-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, tout en éteignant l'eau. Je… je voulais juste savoir si j'arrivais encore à percevoir la Toile.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour justifier la brusque flambée de son cosmos – qui, évidemment, n'était pas passée inaperçue. Un instant de silence passa, comme si l'ex-Dragon des Mers se demandait s'il devait la croire ou non. Puis vint la réponse :

– Ne t'épuise pas outre mesure, d'accord ? Le repas est prêt, nous t'attendons.

– J'arrive, fit-elle en se drapant dans sa serviette, secrètement soulagée qu'il ait accepté l'explication.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà attablés quand elle entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se servirent et commencèrent à manger en silence ; la tension était palpable et Kyrien se surprit à se tasser sur son siège, retrouvant ses anciennes habitudes. Soudain, Kanon dit :

– Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu nous le dirait, n'est-ce pas, Kyrien ?

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ex-Marina. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle savait que les prunelles d'azur de Saga étaient également fixées sur elle, attentives.

– B… bien sûr.

Sa pitoyable tentative de sourire se solda par un échec, et elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Ce n'était pas juste ! Ils se faisaient du souci pour elle, et elle ne pouvait rien leur dire. Sinon, la voix l'avait prévenue : ils mourraient.

Dans d'atroces souffrances.

– Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que justement, quelque chose ne va pas ? Quelque chose que tu refuses de nous dire ?

Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant une solution, un mensonge acceptable. Et elle le trouva :

– Les rêves. Ce qui me perturbe, ce sont ces cauchemars que je fais. (Elle releva la tête, le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu-vert qui le suppliaient de la croire.) Je sais… ce ne sont que des rêves. Vous me l'avez dit… Mais ils me font toujours peur. J'ai bien essayé…

Sa voix se brisa. Ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son malaise, mais cela en faisait partie, aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal à donner à son aura la couleur de la sincérité.

– Je voulais être forte… continua-t-elle. Que vous soyez fier de moi. Mais je n'y arrive pas… et… j'ai honte de ma faiblesse…

Elle sanglotait à présent, toute sa peur et son désespoir clairement visibles sur son visage baigné de larmes. Kanon s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule, alors qu'elle hoquetait :

– Par… don… nez-moi…

Oui, il fallait qu'il la pardonne. Qu'il la pardonne de ne pas tout lui dire, de ne pas être assez forte pour combattre la voix… de vouloir le protéger.

– La peur n'est pas un crime, Kyrien.

La novice se détacha de son Maître et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, pour se tourner vers l'autre Gémeau – celui qui venait de parler.

– Tu as le droit d'être effrayée, continua Saga. Crois-tu que Kanon et moi n'avons jamais eu peur ? La seule erreur que tu puisses commettre, c'est te laisser submerger par la terreur. Fais-lui face, écoute-la. Apprivoise-la. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu parviendras à t'en débarrasser…

– Il a raison, renchérit l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Celui qui n'a jamais connu ce sentiment est un fieffé imbécile qui n'a pas une once de sens commun.

La jeune fille laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire hésitant.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, empli de gratitude.

– Pas de quoi, fit l'ex-Marina en se relevant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Bon ! J'ai faim. On mange ?

Elle observa les jumeaux quelques secondes encore, réchauffée par une vague d'affection, puis saisit sa fourchette, chassant fermement de son esprit tout ce qui pourrait nuire au bonheur simple qui l'envahissait.

Elle sourit. Tout irait bien, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tout ne  _pouvait_ qu'aller bien.

N'est-ce pas ?

 

 

Dans son Temple, Shaka était plongé dans ses réflexions. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se demandait s'il devait aller voir Dokho et Shion ; s'il devait révéler à Kanon qu'il connaissait le contenu de ses rêves ; s'il devait tout déballer au Grand Pope et les laisser se débrouiller entre eux ; ou enfin, s'il devait se taper la tête contre les murs.

Il n'eut bientôt plus à se poser la première question : la réponse lui parvint toute seule. Non, il n'aurait pas à aller voir Dokho et Shion, puisque c'étaient eux qui étaient venus à lui. Ce qui le menait directement à la question numéro trois. Qui passa et repassa dans sa tête tandis qu'il accueillait ses visiteurs…

Lorsqu'ils furent tous trois confortablement installés sur le canapé – ce même canapé sur lequel Shaka avait initié l'ex-Marina à l'art du vidage d'esprit – Shion prit la parole :

– Alors, quoi de neuf à propos de Kanon ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur révéler ce qu'il savait !

– Pas grand-chose, éluda-t-il.

– Pourtant, il est venu te voir, non ? intervint Dokho.

– Il m'a demandé de l'aide. Pour se débarrasser de… certains rêves qui le perturbent.

– Quel genre de rêves ?

– Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

L'Hindou se sentit rougir légèrement alors que le contenu des dits rêves lui revenait en mémoire. Il n'en avait saisi que quelques secondes, mais cela avait réussi à le troubler.

Un tout petit peu.

Il chassa cette pensée et s'enquit à son tour :

– Et vous ? Avez-vous trouvé des renseignements ?

– Rien de très encourageant, répondit l'Atlante. La deuxième personnalité des Gémeaux est une création de Sujan, une entité maléfique qui a été vaincue et enfermée par Athéna il y a fort longtemps. Et les conditions sont presque toutes réunies pour que la Bataille des Doubles ait lieu.

– La Bataille des Doubles ?

– Apparemment, le but de Sujan est de se libérer pour revenir semer la zizanie sur Terre, précisa le Chevalier de la Balance. D'où un affrontement prévisible entre lui et les défenseurs de la paix et de la justice sur la planète… en d'autres termes, nous.

– Et que vient faire Loki dans l'histoire ?

– Ça, nous n'en avons aucune fichtre idée, soupira le Grand Pope.

– Peut-être sa mission est-elle de… préparer le terrain pour son créateur ? Suggéra Dokho.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il demandé à Kanon de le  _divertir_  ? fit Shion, tentant de trouver un sens à tout cela.

Shaka grimaça légèrement au dernier mot, qui prit soudain pour lui une toute autre signification. Et si l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait dissimulé sous ce terme banal les tentatives de séduction éhontées dont il était victime de la part de l'Autre ? Par Athéna, c'était complètement délirant ! Alors… les rêves qui peuplaient les nuits du Gémeau n'étaient-ils pas autant de manipulations visant à le faire craquer ? Mais dans ce cas, Kanon aurait dû s'en rendre compte… Quoique, ce n'était pas sûr du tout. Les Chevaliers étaient rarement immunisés contre leurs propres attaques, et si Loki était parvenu à opérer assez discrètement pour que l'ex-Marina ne s'en aperçoive pas… l'Hindou frissonna en pensant à la manière dont le démon avait contrôlé Aiolia durant la Bataille du Sanctuaire.

L' _Illusion Démoniaque_ était d'une efficacité redoutable.

Mais encore une fois, qu'est-ce que les activités de l'Autre, quelles qu'elles fussent, avaient à voir avec Sujan et la Bataille des Doubles ? Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait l'impression frustrante d'essayer de reconstituer à l'aveuglette un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces.

C'était rageant.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses compagnons, toujours absorbés par leurs réflexions. Il hésita à leur faire part de ses hypothèses dans l'espoir qu'ils l'aident à y voir plus clair. Cependant, il n'était sûr de rien… Aussi garda-t-il tout cela pour lui, se promettant de méditer dessus – toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Et surtout, il faudrait qu'il parle avec Kanon. Urgemment.

 

 

Peu après le repas, Kanon sentit le poids familier de la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules. A croire que le Temple des Gémeaux était maudit : aucun de ses habitants n'avait le sommeil tranquille. Et puisqu'en journée ils prenaient sur eux pour ne pas ressembler à de parfaits zombis, le soir venu, l'épuisement se manifestait avec d'autant plus de force qu'ils se refusaient à lui céder.

Enfin, ceci n'était vrai que pour deux d'entre eux car Saga, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, partit se coucher tôt sous le regard envieux de son frère et de Kyrien.

Restés seuls, le Maître et l'élève échangèrent un regard désabusé. L'ex-Marina, remarquant au bout d'un moment que la fillette commençait à osciller sur sa chaise, se leva et déclara :

– Je comprends que tu n'en aies aucune envie, mais… il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

La novice s'extirpa de sa chaise avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, leva vers l'ex-Dragon des Mers un regard où se mêlaient espoir et appréhension, et demanda :

– S'il vous plait, Maître, est-ce que vous pourriez…

 

 

Une heure plus tard, Kyrien dormait à poings fermés. Kanon quitta la pièce et referma la porte sans un bruit, puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, secouant la tête face à sa propre faiblesse. Il n'avait pas pu dire non à la jeune fille alors qu'elle lui demandait de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il avait eu beau arguer que sa présence ne l'empêcherait pas de cauchemarder, elle avait insisté, et il avait été vaincu par les armes redoutables qu'étaient son regard de faon et le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure…

C'était officiel : il s'était transformé en guimauve géante.

Et puis après ? D'accord, il était le maître de Kyrien et non sa nounou, mais où était le mal à offrir un peu d'affection à une gamine qui n'en avait jamais reçu ? Lui-même avait suffisamment souffert de la façon dont Alhen les avait traités, Saga et lui, pour ne pas avoir envie de répéter le même schéma.

Il se coucha, tournant et retournant ces pensées dans sa tête, et sans s'en rendre compte, glissa lentement dans un sommeil qu'il avait espéré sans rêves, pour une fois.

Ce qui était peut-être un peu trop demander.

 

 

_Comme d'habitude, la même absence de décor – cette obscurité douce et feutrée qu'il en était venu à apprécier. Le même silence ouaté qui étouffait les bruits, comme un cocon pour abriter leurs ébats._

_Comme d'habitude, les bras familiers l'entourèrent, les baisers l'embrasèrent, les caresses le firent frissonner. Haletant, il se tendit à la rencontre de ce corps tant désiré, s'offrant tout entier, sans retenue aucune._

_Oubliés, les doutes. Rejetées, la conscience et la réalité. Ici, tout n'était que liberté._

_Liberté… et plaisir._

_Kanon glissa ses mains dans les cheveux couleur cendre de son amant pour approfondir le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Les doigts de Loki jouaient le long de son flanc, parcouraient lentement chaque courbe de son torse, plus bas, encore plus bas…_

_L'ex-Dragon des Mers libéra sa bouche pour gémir lorsque la main de l'Autre atteignit son aine, là où pulsait doucement la source de ses tourments. Loki s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres tout comme il s'emparait de cette autre partie de lui, et une onde de feu se propagea dans les veines de l'ex-Marina, ravivée à chaque fois que la main habile effectuait un nouveau mouvement de va-et-vient. Et puis vint l'instant fatidique où le corps de l'Autre commença à perdre sa substance, comme il le faisait depuis quelques nuits déjà. Kanon se prépara à affronter l'insupportable sentiment de manque qui s'abattrait sur lui une fois que Loki aurait totalement disparu._

_Sur un dernier baiser, celui-ci s'évanouit. Mais le vide glacial, la cruelle absence tardaient à faire leur apparition. Et pour cause : contrairement aux autres fois, le contact enivrant des mains de son amant ne cessait pas._

 

 

Kanon ne savait pas à quel moment exactement il était passé du rêve à la réalité, et il n'avait pas franchement envie de le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était que la brûlure qui lui mordait les entrailles n'était pas celle d'un désir  _inassouvi_ , mais celle d'un désir  _en voie d'assouvissement._

Ce qui représentait une différence fort appréciable, même pour son esprit ensommeillé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, c'était s'abandonner à ces sensations, à la divine caresse de ces mains, aux baisers dont le couvrait une bouche attentive. Il réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences. Il fit taire la partie de son esprit qui lui hurlait que c'était Loki qui était en train de profiter de la situation, et qu'il ferait mieux de se réveiller et de le repousser fissa s'il ne voulait pas être torturé par sa conscience ad vitam aeternam ; il resta au contraire immobile, à savourer le plaisir intense que lui procurait son amant – quel qu'il soit par ailleurs.

Mais sa conscience ne se laissa pas démonter et finit par réveiller le reste de son cerveau. Qui, luttant contre la vague de jouissance qui menaçait de le déconnecter, tira le signal d'alarme.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ouvrit finalement les yeux et reconnut le décor plongé dans l'obscurité de sa propre chambre. Une seule chose n'y était pas habituelle : la masse d'ombre qui déposait sur son abdomen frémissant une pluie de baisers mêlés de sensuels coups de langue et lui prodiguait des caresses qui auraient rendu fou un ascète – en un mot, qui s'affairait à inonder ses veines d'un plaisir indicible et coupable. Et le Gémeau reconnut Loki.

L'Autre sentit le corps de sa victime se raidir, mais il avait prévu cela et s'y était préparé. En un tournemain, il agrippa les poignets de l'ex-Marina et bloqua ses jambes sous son poids. Et puis, il lança le dernier assaut.

A peine Kanon avait-il tenté de bouger qu'il s'en était trouvé incapable. Ses membres étaient prisonniers d'une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'amoureux, et Loki en profita pour… pour…

Un plaisir incroyable s'empara de lui quand la bouche de sa némésis se referma sur son sexe. Il ne put retenir un râle mais tenta aussitôt de se soustraire à son tortionnaire. Car si celui-ci continuait ce qu'il avait entamé, l'ex-Dragon des Mers craignait de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait encore sur son corps. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

L'Autre sourit en voyant sa proie, aux abois, se tortiller pour lui échapper. Il l'immobilisa sans grande difficulté et releva la tête, captant son regard.

– Tu veux m'en empêcher, Kanon ? souffla-t-il, laissant son haleine chatouiller la chair tendue et sensible, vibrant témoin de l'état de l'ex-Marina.

Celui-ci tenta de s'empêcher de frémir, en vain.

– Si tu veux que j'arrête, continua Loki avec un sourire diabolique, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Il parcourut du bout des lèvres toute la longueur de la hampe de chair, et n'obtint en réponse qu'un gémissement étouffé.

– Dis-le moi, Kanon, fit-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de langue. Ordonne-moi d'arrêter, et j'obéirai…

Et sans donner au Gémeau le temps de répondre, il passa à l'attaque.

– Aaah… arh – AGH ! ... Lmmmh... arrê... aahn !

Kanon voulait dire ces mots. Il le voulait  _vraiment_ – même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que l'Autre s'arrête s'il le lui demandait. C'était simplement pour protester, se rebeller, se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne capitulait pas, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de céder. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, transformés en gémissements à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à sortir, méconnaissables et incompréhensibles. Et comme de toute manière Loki ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre ce qu'il baragouinait, concentré qu'il était sur le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait…

A bout de souffle, détestant chaque minute de cette douce torture mais incapable de prononcer le simple mot qui y mettrait peut-être fin, l'ex-Dragon des Mers sentit la jouissance monter en lui avec une force effrayante. Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, il sentit l'Autre lâcher enfin ses poignets. Il aurait pu alors se libérer, le repousser… mais c'était trop tard. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et, une seconde plus tard, le plaisir de Kanon explosa.

Lorsque, revenu sur terre, il fut à nouveau capable de réfléchir, Loki avait disparu. Seule sa respiration encore haletante troublait le silence.

Il roula sur le côté, terrassé par la pensée qu'il n'avait pas su résister.

Et, cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve.


	20. Gouffre

Le jour se leva et baigna de ses rayons le Sanctuaire, éclairant l'homme qui, incapable de trouver le sommeil, s'était décidé à mettre à profit ces heures perdues pour peaufiner sa technique de combat déjà mortellement parfaite. Il espérait ainsi, en s'absorbant dans son entraînement, s'ôter de la tête ce qu'il avait vécu durant la nuit. Quiconque l'aurait vu, alors, réaliser ces enchaînements qu'il connaissait par cœur, aurait cru apercevoir quelque héros des temps anciens, sans peur et sans reproche, baigné par la lumière dorée.

Mais tandis que son corps s'absorbait dans ces gestes, son esprit restait fixé sur cette expérience à la fois divine et traumatisante. Divine, car jamais il n'avait ressenti plaisir si absolu ; traumatisante, car celui qui le lui avait offert n'était autre que le démon tapi dans le corps de son frère.

Kanon soupira. Il jeta un regard courroucé au soleil qui se levait, indifférent à ses problèmes, et décida de rentrer prendre une douche.

– Déjà debout ? marmonna Saga, les cheveux en bataille, en le voyant se diriger vers la salle de bain alors que lui-même sortait à peine du lit.

– C'est toi, la marmotte, pas moi, répliqua Kanon sans la moindre trace d'humour, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, soudain vidé de ses forces. Athéna, combien de temps devrait-il encore supporter cette torture ? Il n'en pouvait plus ! La responsabilité de la santé mentale de son frère était un poids horriblement lourd à porter… Surtout lorsque certaine deuxième personnalité s'ingéniait à lui compliquer la tâche.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais baissé les bras face à l'adversité : que ce soit le chagrin de la perte de ses parents, les mauvais traitements d'Alhen, l'éloignement de Saga, ou encore tous les opposants qu'il avait dû affronter à coups de mots ou à coups de poings… rien ne l'avait jamais autant désespéré que sa situation présente. Car il avait toujours plus ou moins su à quoi s'en tenir, à quelques erreurs de calcul près. Et il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de perdre le moins de plumes possibles dans l'histoire ou, dans le cas de son dernier combat, de faire sa sortie avec panache.

Mais là, les choses étaient différentes. Ce n'était plus si simple. Il marchait sur un chemin qui, de sentier tortueux au départ, s'était rétréci en une fine corniche où le moindre faux-pas pouvait le précipiter dans l'un des deux abîmes qui s'ouvraient de part et d'autre. Celui de gauche, plein de soupirs et de cris et de flammes ardentes, d'où s'élevaient les parfums les plus capiteux, représentait sa damnation dans les bras de Loki ; celui de droite, empli de râles et de hurlements et d'une obscurité glacée qui empestait l'odeur âcre de la folie et de la souffrance, symbolisait la damnation de Saga… dans les bras de la mort.

Et le pire, c'était que l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait la nette impression qu'au bout de la corniche, là où il voyait rougeoyer le ciel comme s'il y avait une guerre qui faisait rage, les deux gouffres se rejoignaient.

Il n'avait absolument aucune échappatoire : le chemin tombait en miettes derrière lui aussitôt qu'il levait les pieds. L'abîme de gauche lui paraissait un peu moins redoutable que celui de droite et, même si le doute et son instinct de survie – ou, dans ce cas, sa conscience – lui interdisait de quitter la corniche, l'ex-Marina s'en rapprochait un peu plus à chaque pas, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de l'abjecte puanteur et des cris perçants qui provenaient de droite. Il avait même, en trébuchant, laissé traîner son pied dans les flammes rouges, et avait été surpris. Ce n'était pas brûlant, tout juste chaud ; mais aussitôt qu'elles l'avaient touché, les flammèches avaient commencé à remonter le long de sa jambe comme pour le consumer tout entier, apportant avec elles un plaisir inouï et la promesse de bien plus encore…

Kanon se releva et s'appuya au lavabo, chassant presque  _manu militari_ gouffres, corniche et flammes lubriques de son cerveau.

 _Courage, mon vieux,_  s'admonesta-t-il.  _Un peu de poigne. Tu as survécu à pire que ça !_

 _Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?_  s'enquit une autre partie de son esprit d'une voix pleine de doutes.

Il balaya cette question d'un haussement d'épaules. Bien sûr qu'il avait survécu à pire que ça ! Même si, pour l'instant, il peinait quelque peu à trouver un exemple…

 

 

A l'entraînement, Aphrodite se montra aussi excité qu'une puce. Il allait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre pour demander tel ou tel service et promettre que grâce à cela, la garden-party serait inoubliable.

Car une soirée au Temple des Poissons n'était ni une réunion amicale, ni une fête, ni un vulgaire repas et encore moins une beuverie : cela ne pouvait être qu'une  _garden-party_. Prononcé à la bourgeoise, bien entendu. Avec le mot « garden » qui désignait le lieu couvert de roses de toutes sortes qui s'étendait à côté de la douzième Maison, et le mot « party », qui suggérait une atmosphère policée, emplie de conversations mondaines et de rires contrôlés – rien à voir avec la franche bonne humeur et les rigolades qui étaient de rigueur pendant les fêtes des Chevaliers d'Or.

Cependant le Chevalier des Poissons avait eu la sagesse de ne pas s'accrocher à son image de la garden-party idéale. Il savait que ses collègues ne le contrarieraient pas sciemment, mais il ne fallait pas demander la lune non plus…

Il avisa soudain Kanon qui avait l'air de déprimer, tout seul dans son coin. Il s'assit à côté de lui et s'enquit avec la délicatesse qui le caractérisait :

– Hé ben mon chou, on fait du boudin ?

Le regard vague du Gémeau se focalisa sur lui et il répondit, sur la défensive :

– Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit ?

– Hey !! Pas la peine de m'agresser ! s'offusqua le Suédois. Je te demande juste de tes nouvelles…

– Je vais bien, grommela l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Je manque de sommeil, c'est tout.

Et même si quelque chose en lui hurlait : « Non !! Non, je ne vais pas bien !  _Rien_ ne va bien ! AIDEZ-MOI !!! », il n'en laissa rien paraître.

– Ah, fit Aphrodite après avoir lancé un coup d’œil suspicieux en direction de Shaka. Bon, alors je suppose que ça ne te dit rien d'aller faire quelques mini-courses pour ce soir…

Kanon allait acquiescer, lorsque la pensée lui vint que ce serait peut-être une bonne occasion de se changer les idées.

– Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il, réussissant même à sourire. J'emmènerai Kyrien, ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas vu l'extérieur, ajouta-t-il dans un éclair de génie.

– Paaaarfait, répliqua le Chevalier des Poissons, soulagé. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma liste, moi, maintenant ?

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Kanon et Kyrien arrivèrent en ville.

– Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille qui regardait autour d'elle avec un air émerveillé.

Le Chevalier lui avait laissé le choix de porter son masque ou non cette après-midi, et elle avait décidé de le garder dans le petit sac qu'elle avait sur le dos. Elle avait également abandonné sa tenue d'entraînement pour enfiler un pantalon écru, des sandales et un t-shirt bleu, simple et uni. Elle était fort jolie ainsi, plus encore grâce au sourire radieux qui ne quittait pas son visage rayonnant. Ses plaies, aidées par son cosmos, avaient fini par cicatriser et n'étaient plus que deux lignes pâles qui lui barraient la joue. Son corps souple, finement musclé et doté de la grâce féline des combattants, attira quelques regards juvéniles et l'ex-Marina sourit en pensant que quelques années plus tard, elle ferait des ravages parmi la gent masculine.

Et il espéra avec ferveur qu'elle n'aurait à s'occuper que de ses soupirants, et non de quelque horrible et meurtrière Guerre Sainte.

Il consulta sa liste et se dirigea vers un des magasins, son élève sur les talons. Il avait eu dans l'idée de prendre les choses les moins encombrantes d'abord, mais au bout d'un moment, ce ne fut plus la peine qu'il réfléchisse, vu qu'il croulait sous les paquets. Se retournant pour répéter à Kyrien de rester près de lui car la foule se faisait plus dense, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. Il se força à rester calme et scanna méthodiquement la rue. Il finit par repérer à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle un groupe de garçons d'une vingtaine d'années, qui entouraient quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir. Dans le même temps, il entendit la voix de la fillette s'élever :

– Laissez-moi tranquille.

Le ton était calme, presque ennuyé. Intrigué, l'ex-Dragon des Mers posa ses courses contre un mur et s'approcha.

– Allons, ma p'tite chérie, on ne te demande pas grand-chose. Viens faire un tour avec nous…

– J'ai dit  _non_.

Un des garçons rigola grassement.

– Et tu crois qu'on va te demander ton avis ?

Il avança une main pour saisir la jeune fille mais avant même qu'il ne la touche, elle lui avait tordu le bras et l'avait repoussé contre l'un de ses amis.

– Sale petite…

Le dernier mot n'eut pas le temps de sortir : la semelle de Kyrien s'écrasa contre son visage. Il recula et tomba à genoux, se tenant le nez en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

– Hé, mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Deux autres lascars se ruèrent sur elle dans un bel ensemble et se firent repousser avec efficacité ; rageurs, ils repartirent à l'attaque. La novice accueillit l'un d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et lui écrasa les orteils si fort qu'il en retrouva le souffle rien que pour pouvoir crier. L'autre reçut un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre qui arracha presque une grimace de compassion à Kanon.  _Presque_ , car il l'avait quand même bien cherché.

Les deux derniers garçons, voyant ce qu'il arrivait à leurs compagnons, ses sentirent tout à coup beaucoup moins braves. Ils firent demi-tour mais tombèrent face au Chevalier qui, bras croisés, leur adressa un regard empli de fureur glaciale. Tétanisés, ils s'immobilisèrent.

L'ex-Marina s'amusa un instant de leur terreur – était-ce Loki qui déteignait sur lui ? – puis, d'une voix lourde de menaces à peine voilées, ordonna :

– Partez. Et emmenez vos déchets avec vous, ajouta-t-il en désignant les trois autres, à terre.

Les lascars ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent la poudre d'escampette, traînant leurs blessés. L'ex-Dragon des Mers les suivit du regard puis se tourna vers la jeune fille, sa colère feinte remplacée par de la curiosité.

– Ils croyaient que quand on est une fille, on est forcément faible, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un leur ouvre les yeux…

Kanon rit de bon cœur :

– J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se prendre une telle dérouillée, à cinq contre une fillette. C'est là un des avantages du statut de Chevalier : tu peux te promener dans une ruelle obscure à trois heures du matin sans craindre les agressions.

Kyrien regarda ses mains, pensive.

– Je n'avais jamais osé, avant. C'est agréable… mais ça fait peur. Un tel pouvoir… Comment fait-on pour ne pas dépasser les bornes ?

– Écoute ton cœur, tout simplement. Il te dira de t'arrêter. Si certains individus t'importunent, tu as le droit de te défendre. Effraie-les, blesse-les s'ils sont vraiment trop insistants, mais  _ne les tue pas_.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés, et observa la foule. Au bout d'un moment, il ajouta :

– Peut-être viendra-t-il un jour où ton cœur t'encouragera à aller plus loin par colère, par vengeance, ou au nom de la justice. Dans ce cas, rappelle-toi ceci : nous protégeons l'Humanité. C'est notre devoir, notre raison de vivre. Nous protégeons leurs vies, mais également leur liberté. Que se passerait-il si nous nous mettions à appliquer nos propres règles ? Si nous tentions de leur imposer une justice qui n'est pas la leur ? (Il secoua la tête.) Nous ne serions guère différents de ces dieux contre lesquels notre déesse se bat depuis la nuit des temps.

– Alors… même si ce qu'ils font me semble stupide ou criminel, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler ?

– Dans l'absolu, non. Maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit, tu as le droit de te défendre et de protéger tes proches. Simplement, il ne faut pas que cela dépasse certaines proportions.

Kyrien hocha la tête. Elle comprenait, finalement. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient si puissants, s'ils commençaient à se mêler des affaires du reste du monde…

Le reste du monde ne s'en remettrait pas.

La jeune fille observa son Maître à la dérobée. Il était sans doute l'un des guerriers les plus puissants de cette ère. Et pourtant, il la traitait avec gentillesse, ne se moquait jamais de ses erreurs, répondait à toutes ses questions… Elle sourit. Il la protégeait, aussi.

– Mais si je ne m'étais pas défendue, vous auriez tapé sur ces garçons, non ?

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil complice et haussa le sourcil, ironique.

– Bien sûr que non, voyons. Je n'en aurais pas eu besoin.

La novice éclata de rire.

– C'est vrai ! Vous les avez terrorisés d'un simple regard. Vous êtes le meilleur !

Elle l'aida à ramasser les courses et l'ex-Dragon des Mers la laissa empiler les sacs et autres cartons sur ses bras tendus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus où il marchait, tout en repensant à la discussion. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par maîtriser l'art du regard-glacial-bouge-pas-sinon-t'es-mort, avec un professeur comme Loki… Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. Il se souvint d'une conversation semblable avec l'Autre…

Non ! Voilà que ça lui reprenait.

_Arrête de penser à Loki… arrête de penser à Loki…_

C'était lors de cette nuit où ils avaient réussi à sortir de justesse de la discothèque…

…  _arrête de penser à Loki… arrête de penser à Loki…_

… et où ils étaient tombés sur cette bande de crétins,  _encore_.

…  _arrête de penser à Loki, j'ai dit !_

Et Loki avait voulu en tuer un…

_ArrêtedepenserARGH ! C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?!_

Heureusement que les sacs cachaient son visage : personne ne pouvait le voir s'admonester en silence. Soudain, une odeur alléchante parvint à ses narines. Il tourna la tête de côté – là où son champ visuel était encore presque intact – et repéra une crêperie. Un coup d’œil à Kyrien le convainquit que c'était une bonne idée. Et au moins, cela lui avait permis d'arrêter de penser à-  _et zut !!_

Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'ex-Marina pénétra dans le petit restaurant, choisit une table et posa tous ses paquets à côté. La novice s'assit en regardant autour d'elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans un tel endroit.  _Puisque_ c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans un tel endroit, corrigea mentalement le Chevalier.

Après délibérations, Kanon commanda une Banana Split pour son élève et une poire Belle-Hélène pour lui-même. La serveuse, une jolie blonde aux yeux d'un bleu chaleureux, se montra adorable et zélée, allant même jusqu'à conter à Kyrien l'historique de la Banana Split. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il écoutait l'histoire et s'amusait de voir la fillette captivée boire les paroles de la jeune femme tout en engloutissant sa glace. Il remarqua également les coups d’œil subtilement aguicheurs dont le gratifiait la serveuse et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir un numéro de téléphone griffonné au dos de la note. Il hésita – la jeune femme était charmante, mais premier problème : il n'avait pas de téléphone. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Loki dirait si…

Une minute ! En quoi l'avis de l'Autre lui importait-il ?

 _Tu as vraiment envie de lui fournir encore un moyen de te torturer ?_  s'enquit la voix de la raison.

Déjà que ce démon avait l'embarras du choix…

 _Et voilà, je pense de nouveau à lui,_ grommela mentalement le Gémeau.  _Sors de ma tête, nom de nom !! Une trépanation, s'il vous plaît… vite…_

Il paya, ramassa ses achats et sortit, suivi de Kyrien et sous le regard un peu déçu de la serveuse, qui alla repêcher la note abandonnée et l'enfouit dans sa poche avant de débarrasser la table avec un petit soupir. Ce splendide spécimen ne finirait pas dans son lit… Tant pis. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit son travail.

 

 

Ils revinrent au Temple des Gémeaux en début de soirée. L'ex-Dragon des Mers monta jusqu'à la quatrième Maison où l'attendait Deathmask et lui confia ses achats : le Cancer se chargerait de les acheminer chez Aphrodite. Il redescendit se préparer pour la soirée alors que Saga, déjà prêt, servait à manger à la novice.

Lorsqu'Aldébaran passa dans le Temple, ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à la jeune fille et se joignirent au Taureau pour attaquer la montée des marches.

Deathmask et Aiolia étaient déjà certainement déjà en chemin, et ils parvinrent à la Maison de la Vierge, où ils récupérèrent Shaka.

– Il faut que je te parle, murmura celui-ci à l'adresse de Kanon tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le septième Temple, celui de la Balance – qui lui aussi était vide, comme toujours.

Milo n'était pas là non plus et c'est en courant comme des dératés qu'ils arrivèrent chez Aioros.

– Qui est l'imbécile qui a proposé de faire la course, déjà ? haleta l'ex-Marina.

– C'est toi, je crois, répondit Saga de la même manière.

– Ah, bon.

Le Taureau sourit, hors d'haleine, alors que l'Hindou secouait la tête d'un air navré en essayant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Sauf exceptions, il était interdit – et impossible – de se téléporter entre les Maisons… Mais en forçant un peu, on pouvait aller très,  _très_ vite. Il fallait juste passer outre la barrière de cosmos qui baignait les douze Temples depuis la nuit des temps. Et c'était assez fatigant, en fin de compte.

Aioros les accueillit en rigolant – il les avait observés depuis chez lui – et les poussa hors de sa demeure, vers chez Aphrodite. Shura et Mu ne les avaient pas attendus, ni Camus et Milo. Ils traversèrent donc rapidement les deux dernières Maisons et parvinrent enfin au Temple des Poissons.

Où ils furent accueillis par un Aphrodite plus sublime que jamais : maquillé avec art, habillé avec goût, ses cheveux étincelant de paillettes dorées à chaque mouvement, il glissa entre les mains de chacun un verre d'eau de rose – pour les mettre dans l'ambiance, précisa-t-il – avant de les guider jusqu'au jardin.

La première chose que l'on remarquait, c'était la splendide sculpture de glace représentant deux poissons aux nageoires délicates, et qui faisait également office de fontaine à alcool, puisque des jets d'eau de rose jaillissaient des bouches des animaux pour tomber dans la vasque de cristal sur laquelle ils étaient posés.

Kanon, son verre à la main, se promena entre les tables aux nappes impeccables, chargées de crudités, fruits de mer et viande froide. Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps Aphrodite avait mis pour préparer tout ça…

 _Bah, si ça se trouve, il n'a rien fait lui-même,_  se dit-il. En effet, le Suédois était vraiment le roi pour demander des services à tout le monde, sans que personne ne parvienne à lui en tenir rigueur.

L'arrivée de Shaka le tira de ses songes.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, je crois, fit-il en guise de salut.

– Oui, répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge d'un ton assez urgent. Écoute, Kanon, Sh-

– Hé, les namoureuuuux ! brailla Milo en leur sautant dessus, ça ne se fait pas de rester dans votre coin, comme ça…

Apparemment, il avait déjà bu plus d'un verre, car dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, cela sentait la rose à trois mètres à la ronde ; Shaka, sous le nez duquel il riait bêtement, commençait à avoir le tournis.

– Milo, allons ! Laisse-les tranquille un peu ! le gronda Camus, qui paraissait beaucoup plus sobre.

– Laisse, c'est bon, intervint l'ex-Dragon des Mers en détachant le Scorpion affectueux de l'Hindou avant de le pousser dans les bras du Verseau. On continuera notre conversation un peu plus tard, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Chevalier de la Vierge.

Mais la soirée se passa sans que Shaka ait l'occasion de parler en privé à son soi-disant amant.

Saga se mit à bâiller de plus en plus ostensiblement et Kanon lui-même, avec tout son sommeil en retard, commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à redescendre dans leur temple, l'Hindou parvint enfin à attirer l'ex-Marina à l'écart.

– Tes rêves ne se sont pas arrêtés, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gémeau grogna. Toute la soirée, il avait dû lutter contre les souvenirs de Loki et était tout juste parvenu à les tenir à l'écart de son cerveau ; et voilà que le Chevalier de la Vierge lui mettait le nez en plein dedans.

– Nan, grommela-t-il.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas être sous l'emprise de l' _Illusion Démoniaque_?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se passa une main lasse sur les yeux et soupira :

– Ça… je ne peux pas le savoir. La grande qualité de cette attaque est justement qu'on ne peut  _pas_ se rendre compte si on est sous son emprise ou pas. Si on ne la remarque pas au moment où on la reçoit, c'est fichu.

– Même pour toi ? Je veux dire, c'est tout de même ton attaque aussi…

– Justement. Saga et moi ne nous sommes jamais amusés à nous lancer l' _Illusion_ l'un sur l'autre, alors j'ignore à quoi ça ressemble, quand on la reçoit.

– Ah.

– Ouais. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

Shaka hésita un instant, puis :

– Shion et Dokho son au courant, pour Loki.

Kanon s'étouffa avec sa dernière gorgée d'eau de rose.

– Pardon ?!? croassa-t-il.

– Ils sont venus me voir il y a quelques jours et… je leur ai raconté ce que tu m'avais dit.

– Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Maintenant Shion va…

– Il a décidé de ne rien faire, l'interrompit le Chevalier d'une voix posée. En tous cas, tant que tu contrôles la situation. Il ne prendra des mesures que si tu es dépassé.

– Et ?

– Dokho et lui se contentent pour l'instant de faire des recherches… Kanon, tu devrais leur parler, tu sais.

Le Gémeau jeta un coup d’œil au Grand Pope qui riait à une blague du Chinois, et ne se sentit pas le courage d'entamer une telle discussion.

– Ouais. J'irai demain.

– D'accord. Bonne nuit alors. Fais attention à toi.

– T'inquiète. Bonne nuit.

L'ex-Marina rejoignit son frère et tous deux partirent, sous le regard troublé de Shaka qui murmura :

– Si, justement, Kanon. Je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète  _terriblement_.

La descente se fit dans un silence pensif. Kanon tournait et retournait ce que Shaka lui avait révélé dans son esprit. A la réflexion, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié que Dokho et Shion aient cherché à savoir ce qu'il se tramait. C'était tout de même le rôle d'un Grand Pope que d'être au courant de ce que faisaient ses protégés…

Des recherches, avait dit l'Hindou. Ça serait peut-être intéressant de savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé… Bien qu'il se doutât qu'ils n'avaient pas obtenu beaucoup de renseignements, sinon le Chevalier de la Vierge le lui aurait sûrement révélé.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se sentit envahi d'un vague sentiment de compassion envers son blond collègue. Sans être aussi inconfortable que la sienne, la position de Shaka n'était pas de tout repos. Comme lui-même avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde se tournait vers l'Hindou pour avoir des explications sur ce qu'il se passait. Il soupçonnait Aphrodite et compagnie de lui avoir soutiré l'aveu de leur pseudo-relation, et rigola intérieurement en imaginant la scène sous la forme d'un tribunal, avec le Suédois en tant que juge et le reste des Chevaliers d'Or comme jurés… Et, tiens, pourquoi pas Angelo en procureur agressif, tyrannisant un pauvre Chevalier de la Vierge, recroquevillé sur le banc des accusés ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement ironique dédié à son imagination délirante. Laquelle, comme pour se venger, lui resservit du Loki à toutes les sauces jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Marina, excédé, ne la bâillonne mentalement.

– J'espère que Kyrien n'a pas fait trop de cauchemars, fit la voix de Saga, interrompant –  _dieux merci_ – le cours de ses pensées.

– J'irai voir si elle dort en rentrant, répondit-il. De toute manière, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

L'aîné le dévisagea d'un regard aigu, seulement adouci par son sourire affectueux.

– Elle t'adore, tu sais ?

– Toi aussi, elle t'aime bien, Saga.

– Shion a bien fait de te la donner comme élève, continua le Gémeau. Vous vous complétez. Toi, tu lui donnes confiance en elle en l'encourageant sans cesse, et elle, elle t'aide inconsciemment à combattre tes démons.

Kanon frissonna. Comment une simple réflexion avait-elle pu tomber si près de la vérité ?

En effet, la présence de Kyrien l'apaisait. Il la regardait s'entraîner, lutter, rire, vivre enfin, tenter de trouver sa place dans ce monde injuste et violent, et il était heureux de lui servir de guide, de l'aider à sauter les obstacles, de lui indiquer la voix la plus juste. Lui qui s'était tellement fourvoyé… N'était-ce pas ironique ?

– Tu as raison, murmura l'ex-Dragon des Mers, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Lorsqu'il entraînait la petite, la pensée de Loki s'égarait aux confins de son esprit. Pas comme maintenant, où elle martelait sans vergogne aux portes de sa conscience qu'il lui avait fermées au nez.

– C'est étrange, cette vie…

L'ex-Marina reporta son attention sur son jumeau, qui continua :

– Ça fait tout drôle. Depuis notre retour, nous n'avons plus à nous occuper que de nos histoires de cœur, de l'entraînement du lendemain et de la soirée hebdomadaire. C'est… reposant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kanon émit un « hmm » qui ne l'engageait à rien, incitant son frère à continuer.

– Et pourtant, reprit l'aîné, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme… comme si ça n'allait pas durer.

– Et pourquoi ça ne durerait pas ? fit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, tentant de rendre sa voix légère.

– Je ne sais pas. Les dieux sont capricieux, une Guerre Sainte est toujours possible.

– Poséidon et Hadès ont été vaincus, et le réveil d'Arès n'est pas prévu avant au moins cinquante ans, rappela le cadet. J'espère bien vivre jusque là, mais j'ai quand même un sérieux doute.

– Ce ne sont peut-être pas les seuls dieux qui convoitent la planète, répliqua Saga. Les divinités maléfiques sont innombrables.

– Je sais, oui. Mais je trouve ça bête de se poser des questions dont on n'aura jamais la réponse. Alors arrête de cogiter, et profite de la vie, d'accord ?

 _Oui, profite… tant que tu le peux encore,_  ajouta-t-il mentalement, amer.

Lui aussi avait ce pressentiment, ce maudit sixième sens qui tirait la sonnette d'alarme. Et sous ses pieds, la corniche rétrécissait à chaque pas…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur Temple et, après s'être débarbouillés, allèrent tous les deux se coucher.

Kanon, exténué, s'attendait à ce que le sommeil l'emporte immédiatement. Il fut surpris de constater que, au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'était toujours pas endormi. La faute certainement à toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, mélangées aux souvenirs et autres fantasmes irréalisables.

Soupirant, il entreprit donc de faire le tri et parvint à classer ses pensées en quatre grands groupes : celles qui concernaient le Grand Pope et ce qu'il savait ; celles qui tournaient autour de Saga et des problèmes qui lui étaient liés ; quelques pensées diverses à propos de Kyrien et des autres Chevaliers d'Or ; et enfin, dans la catégorie inutile/déchets : tout ce qui avait trait, de près ou de loin, à Loki.

Dépité, il constata que cette dernière partie était – et largement – la plus importante. Au milieu surnageait une interrogation en caractères gras, qu'il repêcha : « Quel est le but de Loki ? »

Il examina la question sous tous ses angles, formula quelques hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres – du genre « repeupler la planète de gamins aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges », mais où diable était-il allé chercher une telle ineptie ?! – et finit par la laisser disparaître à nouveau dans le flot bouillonnant de ses pensées.

Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, sans penser à rien de particulier, et puis ça le prit. Un désir incoercible, une envie… de voir l'Autre. De lui parler. De…

 _Non, pas ça !_  s'écria-t-il mentalement, tentant de tenir la bride à son imagination.  _Je n'ai_ certainement pas _envie de…_

Mais son esprit avait pris le mors aux dents et l'inondait d'images, de sensations toujours plus osées, tellement évocatrices qu'il dut se retenir de gémir de frustration. Sans s'en rendre compte, hypnotisé par ces pensées, l'ex-Dragon des Mers se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva agenouillé au chevet du lit, une main tremblante tendue en direction de la silhouette indistincte, qu'il sortit de cet état second dans lequel il avait plongé.

Par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?!?

Il se releva en trébuchant et recula de deux pas, la mine horrifiée. Il amorça un demi-tour, mais s'immobilisa en plein milieu. Son visage prit une expression résolue.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse.  _Maintenant._

Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Tête basse, il enfouit ses doigts dans ses longues mèches turquoise puis, d'une voix rauque, il déclara :

– Arrête de faire semblant de dormir. Je sais que tu m'entends. J'en ai assez… Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. Il ne m'a jamais amusé.

Aucune réaction. L'ex-Marina se pencha en avant et murmura :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, bon sang ? Comment me débarrasser de cette  _malédiction ?_

Les paupières du dormeur se soulevèrent enfin, et Kanon put s'apercevoir à la faible lueur qui filtrait des volets que le blanc de ces yeux était d'un rouge profond, sanguin. Il savait, même sans le voir vraiment, que l'azur des iris était obscurci d'un voile maléfique. La chevelure, par contre, captait chaque parcelle de lumière et paraissait constituée de longs rubans d'argent fondu.

Les lèvres vermeilles s'entrouvrirent sur un soupir et prononcèrent ces mots ensommeillés :

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ulcéré, l'ex-Dragon des Mers agrippa le bras de sa némésis et le tira jusqu'à ce que l'Autre s'asseye.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais très bien d'où viennent ces rêves !!

– Hm ? Quels rêves ? fit Loki, l'air soudain très intéressé.

– Tu le sais très bien, cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile !

– Mheu non, voyons, loin de moi cette idée… (Comme l'ex-Marina se cantonnait dans un mutisme rageur, il ajouta :) Alors, raconte !

– Pas question.

– Comment veux-tu que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser si je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit ?

– Mais c'est  _toi_ qui me les as mis dans la tête ! Je ne sais pas  _quand_ , je ne sais pas  _pourquoi_ , je n'ai qu'une vague idée du  _comment_ , mais j'aimerais bien que tu  _arrêtes de jouer avec mes cheveux pendant que je parle !!!_

Durant le silence qui suivit, Loki laissa rêveusement se dérouler la mèche turquoise qu'il avait emprisonnée entre ses doigts, avant de lever un regard sérieux sur Kanon.

– Bon, j'avoue : c'est moi qui ai planté la graine de rêve dans ton esprit.

– Quand ça ?

– Mais quand tu es venu me voir dans l'esprit de Saga, pardi. C'est fou comme ça peut être vulnérable, un esprit nu, comme ça… sans défenses…

Le sourire féroce qu'arborait le démon n'avait rien de rassurant, mais le Chevalier ne se laissa pas impressionner et s'enquit :

– Pourquoi ?

– Raconte-les moi.

– Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as fait !

– Il me semble que tu n'as toujours pas compris : je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Alors dis-moi de quoi tu rêves et j'envisagerai  _peut-être_ de t'éclairer.

– Mais tu le sais déjà !!

Le Gémeau oscillait entre fureur et désespoir.

– Premièrement, c'est faux : j'ai posé l'amorce, mais j'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue au contact de ton subconscient. Et deuxièmement, j'aimerais vraiment l'entendre de ta bouche, répondit l'Autre en prenant un petit air gourmand sur la fin.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers hésita : il aurait bien aimé éviter de s'humilier devant sa némésis, mais il avait besoin de réponses.

Et puis, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et à bien y réfléchir, Loki était la seule personne – à défaut d'être la plus indiquée – à qui il pouvait dire ça.

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, puis il se mit à parler. Lentement d'abord, en cherchant ses mots, avec la farouche volonté de ne dire que le strict nécessaire et en passant sous silence ce qu'il pouvait ressentir lorsque son double onirique se donnait au Loki de ses rêves, sans honte ni pudeur. Et puis les mots donnèrent naissance à des images dans son esprit, il retrouva l'atmosphère ouatée et vide, mais tellement tiède, tellement tendre… les soupirs, les doux cris, le miel de la voix aimée… les caresses désirées, accueillies, rendues… et le plaisir fabuleux, plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

Tout en continuant à parler, il se demanda vaguement si ça pouvait être aussi bien dans la réalité, et décida que non. L'Autre ne serait jamais aussi… aimable, au sens propre. Et lui-même ne serait jamais aussi… eh bien, aussi  _volontaire_.

Il oubliait – ou ne voulait pas reconnaître – que c'était déjà arrivé, et que malgré le manque d'amabilité de l'Autre et son propre défaut de volontarisme, les sensations avaient été…

Il s'aperçut que Loki le dévisageait, un air indéfinissable sur le visage, et se rendit compte que lui-même avait fini de parler. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du démon, triomphant bien entendu, mais aussi… Kanon douta soudain de sa capacité à analyser les émotions de son interlocuteur, et préféra ignorer cet élément perturbant alors que l'Autre prenait la parole, pensif :

– Je ne croyais pas que ça fonctionnerait comme ça…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ce n'était pas censé être aussi… enfin… tu n'aurais pas un petit côté fleur bleue, Kanon ?

– Ça va pas ?!? se défendit l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Loki rigola doucement de son air horrifié et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer d'un air conspirateur :

– En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi qui fais des rêves d'un romantisme torride…

– Hé oh, ça va, hein ! grommela l'ex-Dragon des Mers, pris d'une irrésistible envie de bouder.

Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas  _sa_ faute s'il faisait ces rêves !

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à trépigner – mentalement – comme un gamin prépubère. C'était le pompon. Et l'Autre, là, qui le regardait avec ses yeux de merlan frit… Bon d'accord, un peu plus sagace qu'un merlan, mais  _frit quand même !!_

C'était de pire en pire. L'ex-Marina se força à rattraper le peu de raison qu'il lui restait avant qu'elle ne se jette par la fenêtre – du rez-de-chaussée, elle ne pouvait pas se faire bien mal, mais quand même – et au lieu d'éclater d'un rire hystérique comme il en mourait d'envie, il demanda d'une voix presque normale :

– Alors, comment je fais ?

– Comment tu fais quoi ?

– Comment je fais cesser ces rêves ? précisa-t-il sur le même ton presque pas hystérique.

Le grand sourire gourmand qui se dessina sur le visage de Loki lui fit craindre la réponse. Et pour cause :

– C'est très simple, mon cher Kanon. Il suffit que tu t'offres à moi.

Kanon n'eut aucune réaction visible durant un certain temps. L'Autre avait l'impression qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même, mais était-ce pour tenter un compromis avec sa conscience, ou pour tenir un conseil de guerre et préparer le siège ?

Il attendit cependant avec une certaine patience, jusqu'à ce que le regard du Gémeau se focalise à nouveau sur lui, soigneusement inexpressif, d'une dureté inflexible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots ne parvinrent jamais aux oreilles de Loki.

A la place, il entendit un long hurlement de terreur et de chagrin, qui s'acheva sur un sanglot désespéré.


	21. Offrande

Le cri ne s'était pas encore tari que Kanon avait bondi sur ses pieds, avec aux lèvres un seul mot :

– Kyrien !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'asseyait au chevet de la fillette qui était en train de se tordre en tous sens comme si elle était possédée, tout en sanglotant :

– Non… ne… pourquoi… morts… tous… nooooonnnnn…

– Kyrien ? Kyrien, réveille-toi, ma puce, dit l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'une voix douce mais ferme, tout en la secouant légèrement.

Loki, qui l'avait suivi, reconnut tout de suite la griffe de Sujan. Pris d'une rage incoercible, il contacta son créateur et rugit mentalement :

–  _QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!?_

La voix ennuyée de l'entité lui répondit sèchement :

–  _Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires._

Kyrien ne se réveillait pas, emprisonnée dans son cauchemar. L'ex-Marina l'appela un peu plus fort.

–  _Figure-toi que c'est ce que je fais ! Tu es en train de tout ficher en l'air !!_ trépigna l'Autre.  _S'il me file entre les doigts, ça sera de_ _ **TA**_ _faute !!_

Un rire sec résonna dans son crâne.

–  _Comme c'est pratique, hein ! Soit ! Je me retire. De toute manière, ça ne changera rien pour la petite…_

La présence était en train de s'évanouir lorsque Loki protesta :

–  _Et tu crois que ça va me le mettre dans un état d'esprit favorable, de voir son élève comme ça ?!_

La voix du Gémeau, qui tentait toujours de réveiller la jeune fille, contenait à présent une note presque imperceptible de panique.

Sujan gronda de fureur dans son esprit, mais l'Autre tint bon. Il lui fallait vraiment des conditions  _parfaites_ pour réussir.

–  _Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à mettre cette nuit à profit,_ persifla la voix en se retirant, pour de bon cette fois.

Alors les traits de Kyrien se détendirent. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, puis s'ouvrirent tout grand, et elle se redressa brusquement pour se jeter dans les bras de son Maître, tremblante.

– Chut… doucement, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Calme-toi…

Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, sanglotant violemment. Visiblement à bout de forces, elle leva sur lui un regard où se mêlaient soulagement et désespoir.

– Vous… vous êtes vivant, vous…

Elle eut un hoquet et se mit à essuyer son visage de ses mains déjà humides, mais ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, réduisant ses efforts à néant. L'ex-Marina, voyant qu'elle était en train de s'énerver contre elle-même, l'immobilisa en saisissant ses poignets ; puis il balaya lui-même les rivières de chagrin des joues de la novice, tout en continuant à lui parler doucement, comme à un animal apeuré :

– Tu vois ? Tout va bien… c'est fini, tu ne crains plus rien… là, calme-toi…

Elle revint lentement à la réalité et finit par s'arrêter de pleurer. Poussant un long soupir tremblant, elle déclara avec une grimace :

– J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir besoin de dormir…

– Comme je te comprends, lui répondit Kanon, tout en jetant un regard accusateur à Loki, qui répliqua d'un grand sourire. Cependant il le faut quand même, un minimum. Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?

– Je veux bien, fit la fillette en se rallongeant alors que le Chevalier remontait la couverture jusque sous son menton. Les doigts graciles se resserrèrent sur la main chaude et rassurante de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, et Kyrien ferma les yeux avec toute la lassitude que pouvaient amener d'innombrables nuits interrompues. Quelque chose lui fit relever les paupières : l'Autre avant posé une main sur son front et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça passera bientôt.

_Oui, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Bientôt tu ne rêveras plus de l'apocalypse, car elle sera devenue réalité. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir._

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et lui adressa un pauvre sourire de remerciement.

 

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Gémeau détacha avec précaution la main de son élève de la sienne et se releva tout aussi prudemment. La novice était profondément endormie.

Loki le suivit sans un mot hors de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, l'ex-Marina l'empoigna à la gorge d'un geste vif, le plaqua brutalement contre le mur et sans lui donner le temps de protester, gronda d'une voix lourde de menaces :

– Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui lui fais faire ces rêves.

– On se calme, répliqua l'Autre d'un ton neutre. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué ça.

Évidemment, Kanon ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était  _grâce à lui_ que le rêve s'était arrêté. D'ailleurs, il était inutile, voire dangereux de le lui dire : dans le meilleur des cas, l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne le croirait pas ; dans le pire, il se mettrait à poser tout un tas de questions sur comment il le savait, et pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dit avant, et qui c'était ce Sujan, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec Kyrien…

Le désastre le plus complet, quoi. Sans compter la question la plus gênante :

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu aidée, cette fois-ci ?_

–  _Mais mon cher Kanon, c'est pour que tu aies l'esprit libre et tout entier tourné vers tes propres problèmes… »_

Non, il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui répondre ça. Alors il se contenta de soutenir calmement le regard perçant qui semblait vouloir déterminer s'il mentait ou non. Eh bien, qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie ! Pour une fois, il était blanc comme neige. Ce qui ne lui plaisait d'ailleurs qu'à moitié, mais bon.

L'ex-Marina semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne mentait pas, aussi relâcha-t-il légèrement l'étau de sa main. Puis il formula sa question suivante :

– Alors comment as-tu fait pour que ça s'arrête ?

– Pardon ?! s'étrangla à demi Loki, à la fois à cause de la sensation de l'air circulant à nouveau dans sa trachée et de la question beaucoup trop perspicace du Chevalier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je n'arrivais pas à la réveiller, et puis tu as fait un truc bizarre avec ton cosmos, et pouf ! tout était terminé.

 _La poisse !_  s'écria mentalement l'Autre. Il avait cru le Gémeau trop occupé pour s'apercevoir de son petit dialogue avec Sujan… Bon. Autant ne pas s'éloigner trop de la réalité…

– J'ai souvent fait ce genre de rêves. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Je l'ai juste un peu aidée.

– Je ne t'ai pas senti te servir de l' _Illusion Diabolique_ , objecta Kanon, détournant de lui-même la conversation, au grand soulagement de son interlocuteur.

– Encore heureux ! s'écria celui-ci. Tu me prends pour un crétin ? Enflammer mon cosmos ici reviendrait à courir d'un Temple à l'autre en braillant : « Youhou ! Je suis revenu !! Des volontaires pour me faire la peau ? »

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es parvenu à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans l'aide de l' _Illusion_ … C'est impossible.

 _Bien sûr que si… si la personne en question a fait en sorte de pouvoir s'imposer dans ta psyché quand il en a envie, et que tu peux remonter le lien toi aussi,_ répliqua mentalement l'Autre d'un ton las.

Mais comme il ne pouvait lui dire ça, il se contenta de sourire avec suffisance et répondit :

– Est-ce que tu m'as vu une seule fois lancer l' _Illusion Diabolique_ sur toi, mon cher Kanon ? Et pourtant, j'ose croire que je me suis plutôt bien insinué dans ton esprit, pas vrai ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et recula de deux pas. Loki en profita pour se décoller du mur peu confortable et rajusta sa mise malmenée par son rustre de compagnon. Lequel se trouvait plongé dans une sorte de transe désespérée, le regard dans le vide, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant convulsivement. Un peu comme s'il hésitait entre coup de poing et caresse, décida l'Autre, qui le prit comme une preuve supplémentaire que son stratagème fonctionnait.

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et claqua de doigts devant l'ex-Marina, le ramenant à la réalité.

Les deux hommes se firent face dans le couloir obscur. Et puis soudain, Kanon se jeta sur sa némésis.

 

 

– C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, c'est pas boooon, chantonna Dokho sans la moindre joie en relisant pour la troisième fois la page qui avait retenu son attention.

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit Shion, levant la tête de son propre ouvrage.

Eux non plus ne s'étaient pas attardés à la garden-party, provoquant par ailleurs torrents de larmes et cris de désespoir de la part d'Aphrodite qui craignait que sa soirée ne soit un fiasco total. Ce ne fut donc qu'après avoir rassuré le Chevalier des Poissons qu'ils purent enfin s'éclipser pour revenir au Temple du Grand Pope compulser quelques bouquins avant d'aller se coucher.

– Me disais bien que j'avais déjà lu ce nom-là quelque part, fit le Chinois en désignant la page à son amant penché par-dessus son épaule, et dont les mèches folles lui chatouillaient la joue.

Les yeux améthyste de l'Atlante s'agrandirent de stupeur à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes. Sujan était un Autre… le même nom, seul l'ordre des lettres changeait, et pourtant… la divinité dont il était issu était depuis toujours l'allié d'Athéna, certains Chevaliers étant même placés sous la tutelle conjointe des deux dieux bénéfiques.

Shion poussa un soupir de dépit et de lassitude mêlés.

– Bon sang, si même les divinités se mettent à avoir des doubles maléfiques…

– On est  _vraiment_ mal barrés, compléta le Chevalier de la Balance.

Le menton du Bélier était appuyé sur une de ses épaules ; il attrapa la main qui reposait sur l'autre et enlaça leurs doigts, les serrant avec force. Et il se promit que quoi qu'il advienne, il ne laisserait pas la guerre et ses conséquences les séparer. Pas cette fois.  _Plus jamais._

 

 

Cette fois, Loki s'y attendait ; il ne fut donc pas surpris par l'assaut – non. C'est ce qui vint après qui le stupéfia un instant.

Kanon l'embrassait.

C'était un baiser dur, violent, fait pour blesser plus que pour donner du plaisir. Mais ce n'en était pas moins un baiser. Un qu'il n'avait pas dû gagner de haute lutte en maniant avec finesse la carotte et le bâton, par-dessus le marché. Enfin, pas aussi évidemment que d'habitude, en tous cas. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus que l'ex-Dragon des Mers lui offrait ce baiser de sa propre volonté, en tant que gage d'amour éternel et autres romantiques fadaises qui retournaient l'estomac du démon.

Non, le Gémeau avait compris que c'était le seul moyen de faire cesser ses rêves à lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander ni confirmation, ni preuve, ni s'il y avait un autre choix : connaissant Loki, ç'eût été du temps perdu.

Cependant ces manières un peu cavalières ne convenaient pas à l'Autre.

L'ex-Marina se comportait comme s'il était en terrain conquis et il était grand temps de lui faire comprendre que la situation n'était pas telle qu'il l'imaginait.  _Pas du tout,_ même.

Il repoussa donc son assaillant avec vigueur, légèrement essoufflé – bon sang ce qu'il embrassait bien, quand même –, et lui ordonna de se calmer pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes.

– Quoi, c'est toi qui joues les vierges effarouchées, maintenant ? railla Kanon pour cacher son trouble. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

Il avait décidé d'en finir une fois pour toutes, et avait opté pour un comportement à l'opposé de celui de ses rêves. (6) Mais le couloir sombre, l'absence du moindre son dans le Temple, lui rappelaient douloureusement la tendre et douce obscurité, faisant naître au creux de sa poitrine une envie qu'il savait impossible à satisfaire. Il aurait aimé voir Loki agir en tant qu'être à part entière, et non pas comme l'ombre de Saga… La pensée de son jumeau lui tira une grimace intérieure.

_Saga… pardonne-moi, mon frère. J'ai lutté, j'ai résisté… mais si je ne le fais pas, c'est à l'asile que tu vas me retrouver. Ou en bas d'une falaise._

Cela pouvait passer pour de l'égoïsme, mais ce n'en était pas. C'était simplement de l'instinct de survie. Ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et l'ex-Dragon des Mers se jura que jamais son jumeau n'apprendrait qu'il… qu'il…

_Oh, Athéna. Je ne peux pas faire ça._

Juste une fois, et il serait débarrassé de ces rêves qui hantaient ses nuits. Rien qu'une fois… et son âme serait entachée à tout jamais de ce crime. Il émit un reniflement de mépris envers lui-même. Quelle importance ? Son âme était déjà si noire qu'il doutait que le reste de sa vie soit suffisant pour la laver entièrement.

Cependant si sa faute éclaboussait Saga, c'était différent. Avait-il le droit de lui faire porter ce poids en plus de tous les autres ? Cela comptait-il si ce n'était pas vraiment  _son frère_ avec qui il… faisait ça ?

Car si au départ Kanon n'avait considéré l'Autre que comme la deuxième personnalité démoniaque de son aîné – un parasite, une maladie –, les longues heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble avaient peu à peu modifié sa façon de penser. Sans se l'avouer vraiment, il avait parfois éprouvé de la pitié pour cet être qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une âme piégée dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, obligé d'agir, de penser sans le moindre libre arbitre.

Un esclave. Loki n'était qu'un esclave. De qui ? Pourquoi ? Cela restait un mystère pour Kanon.

Et puis il y avait eu les rêves, durant lesquels la passion était venue offrir un contrepoint à la compassion. Voire même un  _complément._

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, l'Autre s'était rapproché et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– C'est juste, mais… je veux simplement pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur ce…  _cadeau_ que tu me fais. (Il fit jouer sa langue autour du lobe et susurra :) Ouvre un Triangle…

L'ex-Marina obtempéra, envahi par la très désagréable sensation qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre tout contrôle sur la situation. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsque au terme d'un voyage dimensionnel de quelques secondes, ils émergèrent dans un décor que le Gémeau connaissait déjà.

C'était le salon où Loki lui avait fait son…  _petit spectacle_ , seulement quatre nuits auparavant. Un frisson le parcourut, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était – peur, excitation, dégoût ou les trois mêlés ? Il resta immobile, la tête emplie des souvenirs ce de soir-là, alors que son compagnon se dirigeait comme à son habitude vers le bar. L'Autre revint et lui tendit un verre que le Chevalier refusa :

– Tu ne me feras pas boire une goutte d'alcool ce soir.

– Oho, voyez-vous ça ! railla le démon tentateur. On veut garder la tête froide ? Ne pas se laisser charmer, griser, enivrer ?

 _Non. Non. Surtout pas,_  répliqua mentalement Kanon, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Loki – il tenait à garder intacte la minuscule parcelle de dignité qu'il lui restait.

– Tu as raison, reprit sa némésis avec un sourire féroce, posant la coupe sur la table basse. Je m'en voudrais que l'alcool altère tes capacités.

Après avoir lancé un regard appuyé en direction d'une certaine partie anatomique de son interlocuteur, il vida cul sec son propre verre, puis le lâcha au hasard. Le récipient de cristal rebondit sur l'épais tapis avant de roule sous un siège. Une agréable chaleur lui réchauffa l'estomac, simple flammèche face au brasier qui grondait au fond de lui. Faisant taire le besoin impérieux de satisfaire son désir, il resta immobile, attendant la suite.

Qui tardait à arriver.

Le Dragon des Mers n'était-il pas censé  _s'offrir ?_

Par tous les dieux, il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même…

Le Gémeau s'était à nouveau enfermé dans ses pensées, et en avait oublié tout le reste. Aussi fut-il totalement pris au dépourvu quand il sentit le corps brûlant de l'Autre se presser contre le sien. Des mains aventureuses s'insinuaient déjà sous sa tunique, tandis qu'une bouche affamée redécouvrait la douceur de son cou.

Il se raidit instinctivement, plus indécis que jamais. Il avait beau se répéter toutes les raisons qu'il avait de céder à Loki, son esprit se rebellait. Et lorsqu'il se tournait vers l'éventualité de planter l'Autre là et de fuir à toutes jambes, c'était son corps qui protestait avec vigueur. Alors, déchiré entre ces deux possibilités tout aussi irréalisables l'une que l'autre, il restait immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste – que ce soit pour participer ou pour battre en retraite.

L'Autre s'écarta légèrement et, l'air ennuyé, poussa un soupir, chassant les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

– Dis donc, fit-il d'un ton où perçait une pointe de reproche, je sais bien que j'ai dit « offre-toi à moi », mais si tu es aussi réactif qu'une poupée gonflable, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier.

Cette remarque un peu cinglante eut le mérite de tirer Kanon de son apathie.

–  _Excuse-moi_ de me demander encore si j'ai fait le bon choix, répliqua-t-il, acide.

– Ah, parce que tu penses avoir un choix à faire ?

L'ex-Marina étrécit les yeux.

– Je le croyais, oui. Explique-toi.

– Tu oublies trop souvent que c'est  _moi_ qui ai toutes les cartes en main. Crois-tu que tes rêves s'estomperont avec le temps ? (Il s'approcha à nouveau et lui souffla à l'oreille :) Ils vont  _empirer_ , au contraire.

Le Gémeau frémit. La corniche s'effrita encore un peu plus sous ses pas, léchée par les flammes de l'abîme de gauche.

– Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça s'arrêtera si je fais… ce que tu demandes ?

Un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Loki.

– Moi, je te le dis.

– Et tu n'as rien trouvé de moins rassurant ?

– Ai-je manqué à ma parole, depuis notre contrat ? protesta l'Autre, un air peiné plaqué sur son visage.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers allait lui asséner un « Bien sûr que oui !!! » bien senti, lorsqu'un doute le prit. Loki avait  _failli_ manquer à sa parole un nombre incalculable de fois, il l'avait menacé tout aussi souvent de le faire, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Ou en tous cas, pas directement.

– Nan, finit-il par grogner, dépité.

– Alors de quoi te plains-tu ?

Kanon laissa échapper un petit rire crispé, voire hystérique.

– De quoi je me plains ?  _De_ _ **quoi**_ _je me plains ?!_ Je suis là, dans une dimension lambda, en train de me demander si je vais ou non accepter tes avances alors que tu viens juste de me dire que tu avais tout prévu pour que je ne puisse  _pas_ les refuser, et tu me DEMANDES DE QUOI JE ME PLAINS ?!

– Ça pourrait être pire, franchement. Je pourrais être en train de te violer.

– ALORS POURQUOI TU NE LE FAIS PAS ? hurla le Gémeau.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit : ça me répugne. Mais si tu insistes, je peux très bien changer d'avis…

L'ex-Marina réalisa alors son erreur. Le regard de Loki s'était voilé et son sourire s'était fait encore plus dangereux. Semblable à un fauve aux aguets, il avait l'air prêt à sauter sur sa proie dans la seconde.

La proie en question déglutit avec difficulté, mais parvint à adopter un ton acerbe pour répliquer :

– Eh bien vas-y, alors, comme ça j'aurai la confirmation que tu es un monstre !

– Quoi, il te faut une preuve ? Tu n'en es pas encore persuadé ?

La voix du démon ne contenait pas la moitié de l'ironie acide que l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'attendait à y trouver. Il considéra sa némésis avec attention, et répondit calmement :

– Non.

– Alors tu es un imbécile, fit l'Autre, mais encore une fois, il manquait dans son ton l'agressivité nécessaire à ce genre de réplique.

Il avait l'air… presque las.

_Un esclave…_

– Vraiment ?

Son calme retrouvé, Kanon avait compris que Loki était tout aussi prisonnier de l'affaire que lui – peut-être même plus.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! cracha soudain l'Autre, reculant d'un pas.

– Comme quoi ?

– JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE !!! hurla-t-il, le visage convulsé de rage.

– C'est pourtant tout ce que tu auras, répliqua le Chevalier d'une voix égale qui attisa la fureur de son compagnon.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, gronda le démon, avant d'écraser les lèvres de Kanon sous un baiser vengeur.

Il avait eu  _l'intention_ de punir cet irritant individu – au départ, du moins. Mais le désir prit vite la place de la colère, et le baiser s'approfondit. Loki nota avec satisfaction que l'ex-Marina semblait un peu plus réactif, même s'il ne participait pas encore vraiment. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, décida-t-il, entreprenant de pousser sa proie vers le large fauteuil où il l'avait fait asseoir la dernière fois – peut-être cela lui rappellerait-il des souvenirs…

Le Gémeau avait fini par prendre sa décision. Plus que son envie d'être débarrassé de ses rêves, plus que le désir qui courait en rivières de feu dans ses veines, ce qui l'avait convaincu était l'intime conviction que l'Autre en avait  _besoin_. Autant, voire plus que lui.

Bien plus même, à en juger d'après l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ses baisers. L'ex-Dragon des Mers sentit ses mollets buter contre le bord du fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Loki lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable, puis s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de sa proie et se mit en tête de lui ôter sa tunique. Une fois l'offensante pièce de tissu au loin, il se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans l'abondante chevelure turquoise et fut presque surpris de sentir les bras de Kanon s'enrouler lentement autour de lui. Il mordilla la base du cou et l'étreinte se resserra un peu, alors que l'ex-Marina tournait la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Loki ne se fit pas prier et fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à la clavicule, remonta ensuite vers l'oreille, derrière laquelle il déposa un baiser. Il nota le frisson qui parcourut le Chevalier, mais ne daigna pas croiser son regard pour savoir quelle émotion il véhiculait. Les mains jusqu'alors immobiles se mirent en mouvement, avec quelques hésitations, et il sut qu'il avait gagné une bataille de plus : le Gémeau s'était mis à le caresser.

Lui-même laissa courir ses doigts contre les flancs de sa victime – qui n'en était plus une. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et l'Autre ne résista pas à l'envie de lui voler un autre baiser. Cependant Kanon ne le laissa pas faire : il captura lui-même les lèvres de sa némésis et l'embrassa avec une telle ardeur qu'ils en eurent tous deux le tournis.

Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres et leurs regards se croisèrent, turquoise enfiévré de désir et azur sanguin voilé par la passion.

Loki se leva, s'arrachant à la chaude étreinte de son compagnon, pour se dévêtir en hâte. L'ex-Marina ne le quittait pas des yeux, se mordillant la lèvre d'impatience. Il repensa soudain à cette nuit où il avait été forcé d'admettre son attirance envers l'Autre ; la situation était quasiment la même, tout en différant fondamentalement. Il avait souffert alors, torturé par ses rêves, ses désirs inavouables et un profond dégoût de lui-même.

Mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait léger, délivré de tous ces poids et plus encore : il avait l'impression de bien agir. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la satisfaction d'accomplir quelque chose de  _juste_ parvenait pour l'instant à tenir morale et culpabilité à l'écart.

Loki s'avança, magnifique dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Il se laissa admirer un moment puis, s'agenouillant en face du fauteuil, il saisit les jambes du Gémeau et le tira vers lui. L'ex-Dragon des Mers glissa contre le dossier et se retrouva à moitié allongé, un genou de chaque côté des hanches de sa némésis. Celui-ci s'attaqua à son pantalon, au grand soulagement de Kanon qui commençait à s'y trouver à l'étroit, et se pencha en avant pour saisir entre ses lèvres une fleur pâle qu'il agaça de la langue et des dents jusqu'à ce quelle prenne une teinte framboise. Il fit subir le même traitement à sa jumelle tandis que ses mains s'affairaient toujours à libérer l'ex-Marina de sa prison de tissu avec une lenteur toute calculée, et force frottements en apparence maladroits – mais qui en réalité n'étaient là que pour arracher des gémissements à la gorge de sa victime ô combien consentante. Celui-ci avait agrippé les accoudoirs et s'y accrochait comme aux dernières bribes de sa raison chancelante. Il avait conscience que ce n'étaient que de simples préliminaires mais il se sentait déjà sur le point d'exploser de désir et de frustration mêlés. Le talent diabolique de l'Autre lui laissait entrevoir des délices infinis, tout en les maintenant hors de sa portée.

Et, par tous les dieux, c'était la plus douce torture qu'il ait jamais connue.

Le démon lui ôta enfin ce pantalon qu'il s'était mis à haïr et revint se placer entre ses cuisses, plus près cette fois. Penché en avant, il se frotta contre chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, déposa une ligne de baisers sur la gorge offerte, puis glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche d'une compagne de danse.

Les mains du Gémeau quittèrent les accoudoirs meurtris ; l'une d'entre elles se perdit dans la chevelure couleur cendre pour approfondir encore le baiser, tandis que l'autre redessinait chaque muscle du dos de Loki comme s'il voulait l'apprendre par cœur. L'Autre s'était mis à onduler du bassin à un rythme lent, frottant leurs membres brûlants l'un contre l'autre en un délicieux supplice, sans cesser ses caresses tour à tour légères ou plus appuyées. Kanon enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de sa némésis – qui s'était pour l'heure transformé en amant – pour le rapprocher encore de lui, pour combler ce vide et apaiser cette faim qui lui embrasait les reins. En réponse, Loki mit fin au baiser qu'ils partageaient. Il parcourut du bout des doigts les lèvres gonflées de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et celui-ci, saisissant le message, les prit dans sa bouche avec un gémissement étouffé et un désir non dissimulé. L'Autre les lui laissa un instant, appréciant la caresse de la langue habile, avant de les envoyer vagabonder vers le bas alors qu'il s'emparait à nouveau des lèvres avides du Chevalier. L'ex-Marina émit un râle de plaisir et d'inconfort mêlés quand les doigts humides s'insinuèrent en lui et se mirent à bouger, le préparant à l'arrivée de quelque chose de plus imposant.

Les doigts disparurent soudain, ne laissant qu'une terrible sentiment de manque. Kanon protesta d'un grognement alors que Loki relevait la tête, le privant également de sa bouche. Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux à l'appel de son nom, et tomba dans les prunelles obscures, presque noires de désir, de son amant.

– Passé ce point, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière, murmura l'Autre d'une voix rauque, le souffle court, en se préparant à prendre possession du corps du Gémeau.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers faillit sourire. Il était surpris que le démon tentateur lui demande, fût-ce de manière détournée, son consentement. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avant dépassé le point de non-retour… et la sensation de ce membre ardent tout contre son intimité ne faisait rien pour le retenir d'aller plus loin, bien au contraire. Il se redressa sur un coude et empoigna de l'autre main la nuque de Loki.

– Je sais, répondit-il simplement avant de lui offrir ses lèvres.

L'Autre n'eut pas besoin de plus : il agrippa les hanches de son amant et entra en lui d'une seule poussée. Alors que l'ex-Marina se raidissait sous l'assaut, il lui mordit violemment la lèvre, étouffant son cri de douleur. Kanon accueillit cette nouvelle souffrance comme une distraction presque bienvenue face à celle, insoutenable, qui occultait tout plaisir. Loki s'immobilisa et passa sa langue sur la meurtrissure pour effacer la douleur qui refluait également ailleurs, laissant place à la satisfaction de sentir cette lance de chair palpiter doucement en lui.

Puis le démon se retira lentement et le plaisir revint en force, vague de volupté qui chassa les dernières bribes de souffrance. Le front humide de sueur, l'Autre gémit en s'insinuant à nouveau dans cet écrin d'une étroitesse délicieusement torturante. Changeant subtilement son angle d'attaque, il effleura un point intérieur qui arracha un râle au Gémeau.

Des étoiles envahirent le champ de vision de l'ex-Dragon des Mers alors qu'un éclair de jouissance le traversait d'un bout à l'autre. Un nouveau coup de rein provoqua la naissance d'un cri dans sa gorge, mais la douleur était bel et bien partie, et ce fut un cri de plaisir.

Alors Loki se mit à aller et venir à un rythme irrégulier, paresseux, d'autant plus envoûtant que l'ex-Marina ne pouvait prévoir la fréquence des assauts – seulement les attendre, les apprécier, et le faire savoir. Mais cela ne pouvait continuer indéfiniment ; l'Autre accéléra progressivement et Kanon fut emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations brûlantes. Arrivant au bout de son endurance, son amant plongea une dernière fois au plus profond de lui et explosa avec un cri rauque. Le Gémeau le sentit tressaillir et pulser au creux de ses reins, et cela fut presque suffisant pour l'amener lui aussi à l'extase.

_Presque._

Loki s'effondra sur lui, encore frémissant de plaisir, le souffle court. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retira, offrant à Kanon un dernier soubresaut de délice qui s'estompa bien vite, laissant place à une frustration immense. Qu'il sembla ignorer royalement en se laissant glisser le long des cuisses tremblantes de son amant insatisfait pour s'asseoir sur le tapis, visiblement ravi et un tout petit peu fatigué.

Et lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard tout à la fois brûlant de désir, glacé de dépit et teinté d'une pointe d'incrédulité, il eut un petit sourire et murmura d'une voix suave :

– C'était pas mal.

– Ça je n'en sais rien, grogna le Chevalier entre ses dents serrées.

C'était encore pire que de se réveiller d'un de ses rêves inachevés… Une douleur physique lui mordait les entrailles, amplifiée par la déception – mais à quoi s'était-il attendu, au juste ? A ce que l'Autre se transforme en une sorte de… de…  _prince charmant ?!_

Ridicule !! Totalement ridicule, et… et grotesque, et… désespéré.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela-t-il.

Il se rassit un peu mieux dans le fauteuil et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, à la fois pour cacher la preuve flagrante que son corps, lui, n'avait pas perdu ses illusions, et pour tenter de chasser le froid intersidéral qui l'avait envahi.

Des mains chaudes se refermèrent sur ses chevilles et voulurent lui faire déplier les jambes, mais il résista, s'accrochant aux derniers lambeaux de sa fierté déchirée.

– Tu comptes rester dans cet état-là ? s'enquit Loki, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Surpris, Kanon en oublia de s'opposer à la poigne de sa némésis et laissa glisser ses talons sur le velours du coussin, dévoilant son membre encore brûlant d'attente.

L'Autre l'examina d'un œil critique et dit :

– Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça…

– Quoi ?! s'étrangla à demi l'ex-Dragon des Mers, cloué par l'intensité de son regard.

– Tu peux très bien le faire tout seul, précisa celui-ci en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes, ses coudes posés sur les genoux de son amant.

– Tu… je...  _quoi ?!_ répéta le Gémeau, pas sûr de bien comprendre et, pour tout dire, espérant avoir mal compris.

Mais pour toute réponse, la main de Loki s'empara de la sienne et la déposa là où le désir palpitait d'impatience.

Donc, il avait  _bien_ compris.

Une fureur aussi bouillante que le besoin qui le dévorait s'empara de l'ex-Marina, et il chassa la main insolente d'un geste brusque.

– Je ne vais pas faire ça, grinça-t-il. Surtout pas  _devant toi._

Une lueur de gourmandise s'alluma à nouveau dans les prunelles obscures du démon.

– Ah non ?

Il se remit à genoux, puis se pencha lentement en avant et effleura du bout de la langue le membre qui se dressait vers lui en une supplique muette. Il leva les yeux et reprit d'autorité les doigts de Kanon, qu'il enroula autour de sa virilité. Puis il les incita à bouger tout en les maintenant fermement en place.

– Pas même si je… t'aide un peu ?

Un autre coup de langue ponctua la phrase, et le mouvement. Les doigts tressaillirent.

– Hnngh… pas… haaaa... ques… tion… haleta l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Mais déjà toute pensée cohérente avait déserté son esprit, et il ne savait plus quelle était cette chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. La main impérieuse l'avait lâché, le laissant continuer de sa propre initiative, mais il y avait toujours cette bouche, cette langue si chaude, si douce… qui l'encourageait, le poussait plus loin encore dans l'abîme aux flammes enivrantes…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes – trop courte éternité de délices – pour atteindre un orgasme d'autant plus fort qu'il avait cru devoir s'en passer. Loki le vit se raidir, le dos arqué, la tête rejetée en arrière, et le trouva d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Bien sûr, il avait un physique parfait : c'était le jumeau de Saga. Mais il possédait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui attirait les regards et lui conférait un charisme irrésistible autant qu'inconscient. Il n'était pas coquet pour deux sous, usait ses vêtements jusqu'à la trame et aurait été horrifié par la quantité de crèmes, baumes et autres produits de beauté qui traînaient dans la salle de bain d'Aphrodite… Et pourtant, il éclipsait la plupart des Chevaliers, qui étaient eux-même plutôt au-dessus de la moyenne humaine.

L'ex-Marina se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Les dernières bribes du plaisir dansaient encore au fond de ses yeux mi-clos, desquels il observa l'Autre qui se relevait, s'étirait. Il admira sa grâce féline, la manière dont ses muscles d'acier roulèrent sous sa peau quand il récupéra le verre encore plein sur la table basse et le vida d'un trait. Loki revint ensuite vers lui et entreprit de l'extirper de son siège malgré ses protestations paresseuses. Il réussit à le mettre sur ses pieds et dirigea ses pas chancelants jusqu'à une double porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied pour révéler une chambre absolument somptueuse.

La vision du lit immense sortit le Gémeau de sa bienheureuse torpeur. Cependant, avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation, son compagnon le poussa vers une autre porte, plus petite.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Prends une douche, l'interrompit l'Autre.

Il le planta là et disparut à nouveau dans le salon. Un instant hébété, Kanon se secoua mentalement et pénétra dans la salle d'eau, qui se trouvait être la plus somptueuse qu'il ait jamais vue. Quelques marches de marbre menaient à une baignoire aux allures de piscine qui s'étendait majestueusement au centre de la pièce ; sur la droite se trouvaient des vasques jumelles et un autre bassin, plus petit, dont les innombrables perforations le définissaient comme jacuzzi ; à gauche trônait une cabine de douche aussi vaste que la salle de bain du Temple des Gémeaux toute entière.

Tout ceci était d'un luxe absolument indécent.

– Ben ça va, on ne se refuse rien, grommela l'ex-Dragon des Mers en croisant les bras.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était encore à moitié couvert de sa propre semence. Frissonnant soudain, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la douche, et se heurta à un problème de taille : s'il y avait bien une pomme de douche, les robinets manquaient manifestement à l'appel.

– Super, marmonna-t-il. Comment je fais, si je veux de l'eau, moi ?

Aussitôt, un jet d'eau apparut devant lui. Il se souvint de comment l'ambiance se commandait dans le salon. Il tendit prudemment la main sous l'eau et la trouva agréablement tiède.

– Un peu plus chaud ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

La douche se réchauffa un peu et, se prenant au jeu, il continua de la moduler de la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sa convenance – presque brûlante. Il avança alors dessous avec un soupir de délectation.

C'était si bon… enfin, pas autant que les caresses de Loki, mais…

 _Quoi ?!_ Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ?! Ça n'avait rien à voir !! Comparer cette douche délicieusement délassante avec les attouchements de ce… de ce… rustre qui ne se préoccupait même pas du plaisir de son partenaire… enfin si, mais juste à la fin, et après lui avoir fait croire qu'il… que…

Il demanda du savon, rageur, et se mit à se frotter vigoureusement, comme pour se débarrasser du souvenir de ces mains si douces qui parcouraient sa peau, de ce corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui…

Il sursauta et fit volte-face, réalisant que ces sensations n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de son imagination. L'Autre était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire un tantinet gourmand

sur les lèvres.

Il  _aurait dû_ s'en douter. Comment avait-il pu espérer, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite seconde, que Loki le laisserait un peu tranquille ? Surtout à présent qu'il avait admis leur, euh… attirance réciproque ? Oui, c'était bien ça.

Une attirance réciproque… et totalement irrésistible, se dit l'ex-Marina, troublé, alors que le démon tentateur le repoussait sur le côté pour se placer sous le jet avec un soupir d'aise.

 _Mais quel $#§ !!_  s'insurgea mentalement le Gémeau en se le rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire proprement évincer de sa place.

– Hé ! C'est  _MA_ douche ! protesta-t-il à voix haute, furieux.

L'Autre ne lui adressa pas un seul regard ; il se contenta de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux ruisselants en un geste incroyablement sensuel et répondit :

– Et alors ?

Kanon mit quelques secondes à retrouver le fil de la conversation, puis s'écria, plus en colère encore :

– Et alors ? Alors,  _pousse-toi de là !!!_

Loki lui adressa alors un coup d’œil assorti d'un sourire qui voulait clairement dire « pousse-moi, toi, si tu l'oses ». Et cela mit l'ex-Dragon des Mers dans une rage noire.

Il savait que l'Autre se jouait de lui. Il savait que c'était un piège, et même un piège grossier. Pourtant, avec un rugissement de fureur, il se jeta sur lui. Bien entendu, le démon avait prévu ce geste. Il se servit de l'élan de l'ex-Marina pour le plaquer entre le mur de marbre tiède et son propre corps brûlant, sous le jet d'eau.

– Quoi, tu n'en as pas eu assez ? murmura-t-il en léchant les rivières transparentes qui couraient dans le cou de son amant. Je veux bien recommencer, moi…

C'est en entendant la question clairement énoncée que le Chevalier s'aperçut que non, il n'en avait pas eu assez. Il avait à moitié espéré que se donner à Loki une seule fois serait suffisant pour satisfaire cette dangereuse fascination, ce désir si puissant… mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Son corps, comme en manque, s'arquait de lui-même à la rencontre de ces sensations si agréables…

Ce n'était pas normal que ce soit si bon si c'était un crime, lui susurrait sa conscience, qui semblait changer d'avis comme de chemise – peut-être avait-elle compris qu'il était inutile de le raisonner, et tentait-elle de trouver des arguments logiques à ce comportement – oui… il savait être en train de faire une bêtise, mais cet étrange sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose de  _juste_ ne le quittait pas. Même si l'Autre avait parfois le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, comme c'était le cas en ce moment… d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il en colère déjà ? se demanda-t-il vaguement tout en tentant de résister à l'assaut d'une langue taquine.

Ah oui ! La douche. Il lui avait piqué sa place sous la douche.

Avec un grognement, Kanon envoya au diable douche, place et rancœur pour se livrer tout entier à son amant – c'était la seule chose qui importait. La chaleur, les caresses et les gémissements qui s'élevaient de leurs deux gorges, tandis que ce démon si sensuel lui faisait redécouvrir encore une fois tous les aspects du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Et se servait en retour, sans même prendre la peine de demander une quelconque permission, puisqu'il la savait accordée par avance.

Car chaque murmure, chaque souffle échappé de la gorge de l'ex-Dragon des Mers était un acquiescement supplémentaire, et une promesse. La promesse de ne jamais plus l'empêcher de prendre ce qui était sien.

En laissant Loki prendre à nouveau possession de son corps, librement et sans cette fois être soumis à un quelconque moyen de pression, Kanon était en train de sceller leusr destins.

Mais il n'en avait pas conscience – et à vrai dire, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire – alors que l'Autre s'éloignait de lui, le laissant pantelant, tenant à peine debout contre la paroi de pierre lisse. S'emparant de la pomme de douche, Loki dirigea le jet d'eau vers le corps frémissant de son amant. Il s'amusa à alterner douces caresses et massages brûlants jusqu'à ce que l'ex-Marina crie grâce.

Le démon lâcha le jet, qui s'enroula de lui-même et reprit sa place au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme une chaude pluie d'été transperçant la vapeur qui saturait la petite pièce.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kanon ? murmura l'Autre d'une voix qui, malgré le bruit de l'eau, parvint parfaitement aux oreilles du Gémeau.

Celui-ci frissonna au son rauque de cette voix, sous ce regard noir de désir. Il tendit la main, accrocha les doigts de son amant et répondit :

– Toi. C'est toi que je veux.

Il l'attira à lui, l'accueillit entre ses bras. Il se laissa soulever, plaquer un peu rudement contre le mur, enroula doucement ses jambes autour des hanches tant désirées. Il tenta de maîtriser son impatience alors que Loki le préparait à le recevoir, puis poussa un cri de délice quand il sentit enfin la chaleur à la fois dure et soyeuse s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, aidée par l'eau qui coulait tout autour d'eux. L'Autre le souleva un peu, puis le laissa glisser à nouveau le long de son membre en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Accroché à ses épaules, les doigts pris dans les longues mèches alourdies par l'eau, Kanon lui donna ses lèvres en offrande, scellant leurs bouches l'une à l'autre alors que le rythme de leur union accélérait, devenait presque frénétique.

Faisant reposer tout le poids de l'ex-Dragon des Mers sur un seul bras, Loki glissa une main entre eux. Il trouva vite ce qu'il était venu y chercher et referma ses doigts sur le membre palpitant de l'ex-Marina. Celui-ci arracha sa bouche à celle de son amant pour gémir de volupté ; la main de l'Autre se mit en mouvement au même rythme que ses coups de reins, et quelques instants seulement de ce traitement eurent raison de la résistance du Chevalier.

Loki sentit l'écrin brûlant de son compagnon se resserrer convulsivement autour de lui et son propre plaisir explosa, fantastique feu d'artifice magnifié par l'orgasme qui secouait encore Kanon.

Épuisés, ils glissèrent au sol, toujours enlacés sous la douche qui n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de s'éteindre, dissimulés par les volutes de vapeur que leurs ébats torrides n'avaient rien fait pour dissiper. S'ils avaient pu rester ainsi, cachés pour l'éternité… mais c'était impossible. La réalité finirait par les rattraper, et alors…

Alors il faudrait l'affronter.

Mais pas maintenant, pas ici.

En cet instant, en ce lieu, ils étaient seuls.

Et la conscience de Kanon, pour cette fois, le laissa en paix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (6) : Qui devrait plutôt être « je m'enfuis à toutes pompes » ou « je le repousse avec vigueur ». Mais ne nous arrêtons pas à des détails futiles, n'est-ce pas ?


	22. Réflexion

Kanon s'éveilla le lendemain matin après quelques trop courtes heures de sommeil. Mais pour la première fois en deux semaines, il avait bien dormi. Il s'étira un moment, faisant jouer ses muscles encore un peu courbatus, puis se leva, mais ne sortit pas de sa chambre et resta là, à faire les cent pas.

Il redoutait de voir Saga, ne sachant comment il allait réagir face à son jumeau. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans cette pièce éternellement… cependant il n'avait pas envie non plus que sa conscience se réveille.

Et s'il continuait à tourner en rond, il allait finir par avoir le tournis. Il se rassit donc sur son lit.

Soudain, son dilemme trouva une réponse : la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Saga apparut.

– Déjà réveillé ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se raidit, mais le profond dégoût de lui-même auquel il s'attendait ne vint pas.

– Moui, répondit-il, hésitant.

Il éprouvait tout juste un vague malaise en remarquant à quel point les corps de Loki et de son frère étaient semblables.

C'est alors que la réalité revint le heurter de plein fouet.

_C'était le_ _**même** _ _corps._

Il avait… Oh, les dieux le pardonnent…

Une violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac.

La nuit précédente, emporté par… il ne savait quel sortilège, il avait choisi d' _oublier_ que Loki partageait le corps de Saga. Mais à présent…

Il bondit sur ses pieds, bouscula presque son frère pour sortir de la chambre et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain en marmonnant une vague excuse. Une fois enfermé dans la petite pièce, il jeta un regard haineux à la douche qui éveillait en lui des souvenirs honteusement torrides et contempla son propre reflet avec dégoût. Jamais il n'était tombé aussi bas…  _deux_ fois, en plus.

La première, décida-t-il, ç'avait été pour se libérer de ses rêves. Mais pour la seconde, il n'avait absolument  _aucune_ excuse.

Aucune… si ce n'était le désir irrépressible de sentir à nouveau l'Autre en lui.

Horrifié par le tour que prenaient ses pensées, il secoua la tête en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Avec tous les splendides spécimens – hommes  _et_ femmes, il avait le choix – qui peuplaient le Sanctuaire, il fallait que ce soit pour le… la  _chose_ qui  _parasitait_ le corps de son frère, qu'il éprouve une attirance qui confinait à la folie.

Cette fois, c'était sûr : il était bon pour l'asile.

Il s'appuya au lavabo, le regard dans le vide. Bon sang, comment se sortir de cette situation ? Il s'était avancé trop loin, et ne voyait plus la sortie. Y en avait-il seulement une ?

Il connaissait la réponse : non, il n'y avait pas d'issue. Dans le gouffre de gauche, les mâchoires d'acier dissimulées par les flammes de la passion s'étaient refermées sur lui et il n'avait aucun espoir de s'en échapper. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfoncer irrémédiablement au milieu des soupirs, des caresses, des flammèches qui lui léchaient la peau…

Non ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il détruirait l'abîme, soufflerait les flammes, utiliserait toute la puissance de la  _Galaxian Explosion_ s'il le fallait !

… et après ? Et s'il endommageait la corniche, seul rempart entre lui et le gouffre hurlant et putride de droite ?

La corniche… s'il pouvait remonter dessus… il serait sauvé, même si ce n'était qu'un sursis. Mais le piège d'acier le retenait, et la paroi rocheuse s'effritait sous ses doigts comme pour se moquer de lui… Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. E d'ailleurs, c'était la vérité. Loki n'accepterait jamais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé – l'idée même en était risible.

Une étrange appréhension s'empara de l'ex-Marina lorsqu'il pensa à la prochaine fois où il verrait l'Autre. Serait-ce le soir même ? Celui d'après ? Ou alors…

A nouveau effaré par ses propres pensées, Kanon fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce sentiment qui l'étreignait. Était-ce de la peur ? Non, il avait dépassé le stade de la crainte depuis longtemps. De la colère alors ? Non plus, il était bien trop familier de cette sourde chaleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles pour pouvoir la confondre avec la sensation qui l'emplissait à présent. De la jalousie ? Allons bon ! De quoi, de qui pourrait-il bien être jaloux ?

De la honte ? Des remords ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait ressenti en revenant du côté d'Athéna… Du désespoir ? Lui qui n'avait jamais désespéré – ou presque –, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant… Même si la tentation était grande…

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix… L'ex-Dragon des Mers décida d'arrêter là son analyse intérieure, approuvé par son estomac qui grondait de faim. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et sortit de la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son élève. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle dormait paisiblement ; il ouvrit les volets et revint s'asseoir sur le lit pour la réveiller en douceur.

Elle avait l'air si fragile… il repoussa doucement une mèche brune qui lui barrait le front, saisi du besoin irrépressible de la protéger, de lui faire un rempart contre tout ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir… Mais il ne devait pas. Son rôle était de lui donner les moyens de s'en protéger toute seule – le courage, la force, la technique, et surtout la confiance qui lui faisait cruellement défaut à son arrivée au Temple des Gémeaux.

Il sourit en se remémorant la manière dont elle s'était débarrassée de ces importuns, la veille. Au moins avait-il réussi à lui insuffler un minimum de confiance en elle-même… Il observa une de ses mains qui dépassait de la couverture. Douce, délicate, aux doigts fins, faite pour tisser les fils de la Toile en arabesques infinies et non pour baigner dans le sang de ses ennemis.

Et pourtant, le sort de la planète pèserait peut-être un jour sur ces frêles épaules. Les paupières diaphanes papillonnèrent un bref instant, puis s'entrouvrirent, et des prunelles bleu-vert embrumées de sommeil se fixèrent sur l'ex-Marina.

– Bonjour, Maître, marmonna la jeune fille avec un petit sourire encore indolent.

– Bien dormi ? s'enquit le Chevalier en lui rendant son sourire.

– Hmmoui, répondit-elle en s'étirant comme un chaton. Et vous, ça s'est bien passé, avec… avec Loki ?

Le visage de Kanon s'assombrit et il se leva brusquement, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Bon sang, si même Kyrien se mettait à retourner le couteau dans la plaie, à présent… Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

– Il vous a fait du mal ? fit la voix inquiète de son élève.

– Non, murmura l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être préféré que ce soit le cas. Comme ça, il aurait pu le haïr en toute quiétude, au lieu de se débattre dans ce maelström d'émotions contradictoires.

– Non, répéta-t-il, comme pour tenter de s'en convaincre.

– Ça le fait souffrir, vous savez, dit soudain la fillette. Il dit que non, mais je crois… qu'il n'aime pas être comme il est.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda l'ex-Marina en se rapprochant à nouveau, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu la conduire à penser une chose aussi invraisemblable.

– Vous n'avez pas remarqué comme il a l'air triste, parfois ? C'est comme si… (Le regard bleu-vert, si pur, glissa un instant vers la pièce de métal posée sur la table de nuit.) Comme s'il portait un masque. Un masque qu'on lui a imposé…

L'idée était totalement folle, mais la voix de l'Autre surgit dans son souvenir avec une netteté incroyable :  _« Jamais nous n'avons été autorisés à aimer ou haïr selon nos propres choix. »_

Non. Non, non et non, il n'allait pas retomber dans le piège de la pitié. Vu où ça l'avait conduit la nuit précédente, c'était bien la dernière chose à faire. Il secoua la tête et répondit :

– Imaginons que tu aies raison. Le fait même qu'il refuse de l'admettre prouve que ça ne lui fait pas si mal que ça.

Sauf si… son cerveau refusa de continuer cette pensée, aussi Kyrien s'en chargea-t-elle à sa place :

– Mais si le reconnaître le faisait souffrir encore plus ? S'il ne peut rien y changer…

… alors autant prétendre aimer son rôle, termina mentalement le Gémeau. C'était le seul moyen de garder sa raison intacte.

Le seul moyen de survivre, même en n'étant qu'un pantin.

_Un esclave._

Kanon secoua résolument la tête. Ces idées étaient beaucoup trop perturbantes pour sa logique déjà en miettes.

– En tous cas, même s'il voulait de notre aide, je doute que nous puissions y faire quoi que ce soit.

La novice acquiesça pensivement, puis leva un regard désolé vers son Maître :

– C'est tellement dommage…

L'ex-Dragon des Mers hocha brièvement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

– Assez bavardé, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

– J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille.

Le Chevalier sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête emplie de tous ces doutes qui tournoyaient en une ronde sans fin.

– Café ? s'enquit son jumeau, interrompant ses pensées.

– Oui, merci, fit l'ex-Marina, accueillant avec soulagement cette pause dans la farandole infernale qui avait lieu sous son crâne.

Il observa son ainé à la dérobée et cette fois-ci – Athéna en soit louée – ce furent les différences qui lui sautèrent aux yeux. Les gestes de Saga étaient simples, précis et efficaces, contrairement à ceux de Loki qui transformait le moindre déplacement en spectacle. Le sourire de Saga, son regard clair, tout en lui respirait l'honnêteté, la droiture, le respect d'autrui ; Loki, lui, n'était qu'orgueil, fourberie, égoïsme, et… sensualité torride, et charme irrésistible…

On pouvait faire confiance à Saga ; pas à Loki. Cela conférait à ce dernier une aura de danger qui incitait à rester sur ses gardes, mais excitait également la curiosité.

Kanon faillit s'arracher les cheveux d'énervement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de trouver des qualités là où il n'y aurait dû y avoir que des défauts ?!

Là où il n'aurait dû  _voir_ que des défauts.

Il plongea son regard dans son café, comme s'il avait pu y lire la réponse à ses questions. Mais les profondeurs brunes restaient désespérément opaques. Il poussa un lourd soupir et entreprit de se faire une tartine.

Kyrien arriva sur ces entrefaites.

– Bonjour, Maître Saga, bâilla-t-elle, une main devant la bouche, avant de s'asseoir à table.

– Bonjour, Kyrien, répondit l'aîné des Gémeaux avec un sourire, en lui servant son chocolat chaud.

– Merchi, fit la jeune fille, la bouche pleine de biscotte.

Elle attaqua son petit déjeuner avec entrain. Rien ne pouvait ternir la joie qu'elle éprouvait à prendre ses repas avec les deux Chevaliers. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un foyer… Et même la voix qui murmurait d'atroces secrets au fond de son crâne ne pouvait lui enlever cela.

D'ailleurs la voix était étrangement silencieuse depuis que Loki avait… mais qu'avait-il fait au juste ? Il l'avait… chassée ? Oui, comme la première fois… La fillette avait distinctement senti l'entité se retirer de son esprit, comme une écharde qu'on arrache.

Le repas se termina dans un silence pensif et les jumeaux, laissant la novice à son échauffement, se dirigèrent vers les Arènes où ils retrouvèrent, comme chaque semaine, leurs compagnons dans un état épouvantable.

Apparemment, la garden-party d'Aphrodite avait remporté un franc succès et la majorité des Chevaliers d'Or ne s'étaient couchés que quelques heures auparavant – quand ils s'étaient couchés, bien entendu.

Le Chevalier des Poissons vit arriver les Gémeaux et les héla avec un sourire qui masquait presque parfaitement le zeste d'acidité présent dans sa voix – il n'avait pas vraiment digéré qu'il s'en aillent si tôt, la veille :

– Aloooors les garçons, c'était bien, cette pyjama party, hier soir ?

Kanon lui adressa un regard noir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils s'étaient tous passé le mot pour lui rappeler sa nuit,  _ou quoi ?!_

– Ouhou, Kanon est ronchon, ajouta Milo, oubliant pour le coup sa gueule de bois, ce qui amena l'ex-Dragon des Mers plus près encore du point de rupture.

 _Oui,_ il était de mauvaise humeur, ET ALORS ?! Il aurait bien aimé le voir, le Scorpion, dans  _sa_ position à  _LUI_. Il aurait peut-être un peu moins rigolé.

Une image se forma dans son esprit, qu'il chassa avec énervement, envahi par… oh, bon sang. Voilà qu'il se mettait à éprouver de la… de la  _jalousie ?!_ en imaginant Milo dans les bras de Loki.

Mais il n'allait vraiment pas bien…

Il préféra s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, ignora le regard inquiet que lui lançait son frère, et s'absorba dans ses pensées.

Shaka lui avait conseillé d'aller voir Shion, et il était tout disposé à le faire… mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Qu'il avait fini par céder aux avances de l'Autre ? Certainement pas ! Il imaginait d'ici la mine horrifiée du Grand Pope… Non. Par contre, il pouvait lui parler des rêves de Kyrien, et de ce qu'avait fait Loki pour la soulager. Oui, ça il pouvait.

Totalement immergé dans ses réflexions, il ne prêta absolument aucune attention au combats qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux et n'entendit même pas Dokho proposer un collectif pour le lendemain, approuvé par le reste des Chevaliers. L'entraînement prit fin ; il se leva, l'esprit toujours ailleurs, et trouva en face de lui le Tigre, qui l'observa un instant avant de déclarer :

– Shion voudrait te voir. Peux-tu passer au Temple, cet après-midi ?

– Ça tombe bien : j'ai des choses à lui dire.

Le regard du Chinois se porta un instant sur Saga, puis revint se planter dans les prunelles turquoise.

– Très bien. A tout à l'heure, alors.

Sur un signe de tête, Dokho s'éloigna et l'ex-Dragon des Mers rejoignit son frère. Tout en remontant les marches, il lui demanda :

– Tu pourrais t'occuper de Kyrien, cet après-midi ?

– Bien sûr, répondit l'aîné. Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

– Entretien grand-popal.

Saga sourit, mais ne dit rien, et ce fut en silence qu'ils continuèrent leur ascension. De temps en temps, l'ex-Marina jetait des coups d’œil discrets à son jumeau.

Non, décidément, il ne lui trouvait  _rien_ de commun avec Loki. Sauf le physique, évidemment – et encore. La couleur des yeux et des cheveux différait, mais le plus frappant était l'attitude, l'expression du visage. La bonté, la mélancolie de Saga adoucissait ses traits, alors que le côté féroce et dominateur de son autre Lui s'exprimait par chaque pore de sa peau lorsqu'il était aux commandes. Bien sûr, le Gémeau pouvait aussi se montrer résolu, voire implacable ; mais il restait infiniment plus humain que Loki, qui semblait constamment sur le point de se transformer en fauve pour dévorer son adversaire – ou son partenaire, selon la situation.

Kanon se maudit d'avoir laissé ses pensées dériver à nouveau et décida de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à l'Atlante.

Avec un peu de chance, ça l'occuperait jusque là.

 

 

L'ex-Dragon des Mers inspira à fond et pénétra dans le Temple du Grand Pope. Un garde zélé l'escorta jusqu'au bureau de Shion – comme s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux ! – et l'annonça, puis s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

L'Atlante sortit de la pièce annexe pour l'accueillir.

– Bonjour, Kanon.

L'ex-Marina hocha la tête en guise de salut et, un peu mal à l'aise, dit :

– Écoute, Shion…

Celui-ci leva une main apaisante et l'interrompit :

– Ne t'excuse pas de ne rien m'avoir dit. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu… répugnais à me révéler le retour de celui qui a pris ma vie, provoqué la mort de bon nombre de Chevaliers, et presque tué Athéna.

Le Gémeaux grimaça intérieurement. S'il avait voulu le mettre à l'aise, c'était raté : rappelés ainsi, les faits rendaient encore plus inexcusable ce qu'il avait fait… ce qu'ils avaient fait  _ensemble._

Le Grand Pope le précéda dans la pièce d'à côté, où Dokho ne s'était pas arrêté de lire.

– Shaka nous a dit à peu près tout ce qu'il savait, expliqua l'Atlante. Ainsi nous avons pu orienter nos recherches… Mais en vérité, tout a commencé avec ceci.

Il lui tendit le petit livre orné du curieux sigle tortueux. Kanon le prit, l'ouvrit et haussa un sourcil en voyant le signe des Gémeaux emprisonné dans le cadran horaire. Il passa ensuite à l'introduction en grec ancien.

– Le reste du Livre est rédigé dans une langue archaïque, intervint Shion en le voyant tourner la page.

Il lui résuma brièvement le contenu du volume, puis lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à propos de Sujan. L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'écoutait en silence, analysant ses paroles. Et lorsque le Grand Pope eut fini, il secoua la tête.

– Libérer Sujan ? Non, je ne vois pas. Loki n'a rien fait, depuis deux semaines, qui aille dans ce sens-là.

 _A moins que me mettre dans son lit et s'offrir du bon temps ne soit un moyen de libérer son… "créateur",_  ajouta-t-il mentalement, tout en dissimulant soigneusement ses pensées – il savait que l'Atlante avait l'habitude de lire l'aura de ses interlocuteurs en même temps que leur attitude. Déjà lorsqu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ça, alors là… Un peu de son stress avait quand même dû passer dans son cosmos, car Shion posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et dit :

– Détends-toi, Kanon. Tu n'es pas sur le banc des accusés. Nous cherchons juste à trouver des réponses.

Il le poussa vers un fauteuil et s'assit en face de lui. Dokho abandonna son livre pour se tourner vers eux, attentif.

– N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ?

– Tu veux dire, à part le fait que je passe la moitié de mes nuits avec la deuxième personnalité de mon frère ? A l'insu de celui-ci ? précisa l'ex-Marina.

– A part ça, oui, répliqua le Grand Pope sans se départir de son sourire.

Il avait beau chercher, Kanon ne trouvait rien qui aurait pu être une obsession chez cet être aussi inconstant que les courants d'air. Rien… à part lui. Et Kyrien.

Shion pencha la tête, l'invitant à leur faire partager ses réflexion, mais il resta silencieux. Oui… Il se remémora rapidement les évènements depuis le retour de l'Autre. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait qu'envers lui et la novice que le démon adoptait une attitude différente. Avec les autres, il restait le même personnage agressif, arrogant… seuls Kanon et la petite semblaient avoir une quelconque valeur à ses yeux – le reste de l'humanité était soit ennemi à abattre, soit quantité négligeable. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi  _eux ?_

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et marmonna :

– Alhena… elle le savait, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ?

– Alhena ? répéta le Grand Pope, perplexe.

– Elle ? fit Dokho presque simultanément.

– Oui, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en levant le regard. C'était la deuxième personnalité de mon Maître, je l'ai découvert par hasard. Nous discutions de temps en temps. Elle m'aimait bien, je crois. Elle… m'avait prévenu que Loki se réveillerait, avant même sa première apparition.

Revenu de sa surprise, l'Atlante dit :

– Alors les deuxièmes personnalités des Chevaliers des Gémeaux ont bien des connaissances  _particulières_.

L'ex-Marina hocha la tête.

– Alhena disait que c'est le « fardeau » du gardien de la troisième Maison, depuis des temps immémoriaux, que d'avoir deux personnalités. Mais ni elle, ni Loki n'ont voulu me révéler qui était à l'origine de cette malédiction.

– Nous le savons, à présent…

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour éviter que Sujan ne revienne ? intervint Dokho, ramenant la conversation sur le sujet qui les occupait.

– Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? s'enquit Kanon.

Shion secoua la tête.

– Nous savons juste que presque toutes les conditions sont réunies : des jumeaux, une deuxième personnalité maléfique, un Chevalier de l'Horloge…

– Une seconde, l'interrompit l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Qu'est-ce que Rena vient faire là-dedans ?

– Nous en sommes parvenus à l'hypothèse que son existence déstabilisait les sceaux qui maintiennent Sujan prisonnier des Limbes, expliqua Dokho.

– En effet, continua le Grand Pope, en tant que Chevalier de l'Horloge, elle est sous la tutelle conjointe d'Athéna et d'une autre divinité : Janus, le dieu des Portes et du Temps.

– Celui dont est issu Sujan, rappela le Tigre.

– C'est un allié d'Athéna depuis les temps mythologiques, même si son influence s'est amoindrie au cours des siècles, précisa l'Atlante.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une dernière condition pour que la libération de Sujan soit effective, reprit le Chevalier de la Balance.

– Mais nous ne savons pas si elle est réalisée, ajouta Shion.

– Nous ne savons même pas  _ce que c'est_ , grogna le Chinois.

Un peu déstabilisé par ce ping-pong verbal, l'ex-Marina se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Toutes ces informations tournoyaient dans son crâne, se confrontaient encore et encore à ce qu'il savait déjà…

– Ça a sûrement un rapport avec moi, finit-il par dire. Sinon pourquoi Loki aurait-il pris le risque de se révéler ainsi ?

– Il n'y a qu'à toi et Shaka qu'il s'est montré ?

Le Gémeaux grimaça.

– Non. Kyrien aussi l'a vu, avoua-t-il avec réticence.

C'était tout comme reconnaître son incapacité à protéger la novice – son  _incompétence._

– Et quelle a été leur attitude ? s'enquit le Grand Pope avec un calme étonnant face à cette nouvelle.

Kanon se frotta les yeux, terriblement las. Le manque de sommeil de ces deux dernières semaines, ajouté à la fatigue émotionnelle et nerveuse, commençait à avoir raison de lui.

– Eh bien, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'a pas peur de lui. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Pourtant, elle sait ce qu'il a fait. Plus surprenant encore, Loki a un comportement… disons, _particulier_ envers elle.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Dokho alors que l'Atlante plissait le front.

– On dirait que lui aussi l'aime bien, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Dans les limites de son caractère, bien entendu. (Devant l'air incrédule de ses interlocuteurs, il ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde :) Il l'a laissée le coiffer. Elle lui a fait des tresses, elle lui a même mis un ruban dans les cheveux. Un ruban  _rose._

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, puis une étrange quinte de toux secoua le Chevalier de la Balance, tandis que l'Atlante hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter.

– Tu… plaisantes ? s'enquit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Même pas, fit l'ex-Marina d'une voix pétrie de lassitude.

La toux du Tigre se transforma en un véritable éclat de rire alors que le regard de Shion exprimait toute sa surprise. Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer son redoutable assassin affublé d'un accessoire aussi ridicule… mais il décida de passer outre et attendit la suite.

– Ce n'est pas tout, continua le Gémeau. Kyrien a tendance à faire des cauchemars, et hier soir… je n'arrivais même pas à la réveiller. (Il serra les poings à ce souvenir.) Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussi, lui.

– Il n'a pas utilisé le  _Genrômaoken ?_ s'enquit le Grand Pope, perplexe.

– Non. On aurait dit qu'il enflammait son cosmos, mais  _à l'intérieur_ , tenta d'expliquer Kanon. Ça ne se sentait presque pas de l'extérieur.

Un autre silence s'installa, mais cette fois la réflexion avait remplacé la stupeur.

– Quel genre de rêves Kyrien fait-elle ? finit par demander l'Atlante.

– La fin du monde, principalement. Elle nous voit tous morts. (Il soupira.) Je lui ai bien conseillé de ne pas en tenir compte, mais…

– Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple, compléta Shion. N'est-ce pas, Kanon ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se raidit en sentant arriver la question suivante. Et comme de juste :

– Et toi, de quoi rêves-tu ?

– C'est beaucoup plus personnel, répondit-il avec un vague geste de la main, espérant que cela suffise.

– C'est important, Kanon, insista doucement le Grand Pope en l'observant avec attention.

L'ex-Marina s'aperçut que sa réticence était en train de le trahir presque aussi sûrement que s'il avait parlé directement. Aussi finit-il par déclarer :

– Je rêve de Loki, voilà ! Ça vous va, ou il vous faut plus de précisions ? Ajouta-t-il avec juste ce qu'il fallait de hargne et d'énervement pour donner l'impression que cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, et qu'il avait raison de leur cacher le contenu de ses cauchemars.

Il adressa un coup d’œil peu amène à Dokho, dont il sentait le regard émeraude peser sur lui.

– Oui, ça ira, fit l'Atlante, conciliant – même s'il était loin d'avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions, il ne voulait pas non plus trop braquer le Gémeau.

Un lourd silence tomba à nouveau sur la pièce.

– Je suppose que vos... sorties nocturnes sont motivées par l'envie de divertissement de Loki ?

Shion pensait ainsi aborder un thème moins glissant... encore une fois, c'était raté. Le terme  _sorties nocturnes_ éveilla en Kanon des souvenirs brûlants, qui n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qui l'envahit lorsque le Grand Pope prononça  _envie_ – pour terminer par le coup de grâce :  _divertissement_ , accompagné de visions d'un Loki nu, lascif, en train de le...

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer et, combattant la vague de chaleur qui lui embrasait à la fois les joues et les reins, parvint à dire sur un ton à peu près normal :

– Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

La bouche sèche, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à déglutir, puis ajouta le plus sereinement possible :

– Il faut savoir que, mis à part envers Kyrien et moi, il ne semble pas avoir renoncé au schéma de pensée qu'on lui connait : « dominer ou détruire ». Jusqu'à présent, heureusement, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que ce soit « dominer » et non « détruire ».

– Et... te sens-tu capable de maintenir cet état de fait ? Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une autre solution ? s'enquit le Grand Pope avec circonspection.

Son esprit, sa conscience, sa dignité, son sens de l'honneur – toutes les petites voix intérieures de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'étaient liguées pour répondre un gigantesque, un tonitruant  _NON_. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres fut :

– Oui.

Son calme retrouvé, il savait que cette réponse était la seule qu'il pouvait donner. Premièrement, parce qu'il était hors de question d'expliquer à Shion et Dokho en quoi les choses avaient changé ; et puis, en un sens, c'était la vérité : tant qu'il parvenait à fixer les velléités de domination de Loki sur lui, personne d'autre n'en souffrirait.

Ce n'était pas si cher payé... tant que Saga ne le savait pas.

Et Saga ne le saurait  _jamais_ , se jura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

L'Atlante l'observa un long moment, le regard indéchiffrable.

– Bien, finit-il par dire. Je compte sur toi pour nous prévenir si la situation évolue.

L'ex-Marina hocha la tête, ignorant encore une fois ses protestations intérieures.

– Je crois que nous en avons terminé, dans ce cas, conclut le Grand Pope avec un sourire aimable.

Le Gémeaux acquiesça derechef, puis se leva. Une fois hors du bureau, il poussa un long soupir et se frotta la nuque dans l'espoir de se débarrasser d'un peu de la tension qui lui nouait les épaules, sans grand succès.

Bah... il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, après tout. Et puis il avait appris beaucoup de choses... De quoi lui occuper l'esprit durant la longue descente qui le mènerait chez lui.

 

 

Shion regarda le Chevalier s'en aller, puis se tourna vers Dokho qui était venu s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis le Tigre donna voix à l'évidence :

– Il ne nous a pas tout dit.

– Pas la moindre image, pas la plus petite impression n'a filtré dans son cosmos lorsqu'il a parlé de ses rêves, fit l'Atlante. Ni après, d'ailleurs. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi fermé, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

– Ça ne tourne pas rond. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

Le Grand Pope se massa les paupières.

– Mu ne devait-il pas passer, cet après-midi ?

– Il ne va pas tarder, répondit le Chevalier de la Balance après avoir consulté l'horloge.

Shion leva les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude, teinté d'une once de reproche, de son compagnon. Un petit soupir lui échappa : il savait déjà ce que Dokho s'apprêtait à dire. Et il lui répondrait la même chose que d'habitude.

Cependant le Chinois garda le silence ; il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois, et rien ne changeait. L'Atlante reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait raison, mais refusait d'en tirer les conséquences. Et apparemment, la menace d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte n'était pas suffisante pour le décider.

– Je ne te comprends pas, finit par marmonner le Tigre.

– Tu veux que je te dise ? répondit son amant avec un petit sourire triste. Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas...

La discussion fut interrompue par quelques coups légers frappés à la porte.

– Entre, Mu, lança le Grand Pope en se levant, ignorant le soupir de dépit du Chevalier de la Balance.

Celui-ci se dressa à son tour et se dirigea vers la table.

– Allez, au boulot.

 

 

Après le repas de midi, Saga s'occupa comme promis de l'entraînement de Kyrien. Son frère l'avait tenu au courant des progrès de la fillette, mais il voulait s'en rendre compte par lui-même, aussi commença-t-il par tester ses réflexes et son endurance. Satisfait, il passa ensuite à la maîtrise de la Toile, et fut assez impressionné par les capacités que montrait la novice. Cependant, il remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler son cosmos – pas en intensité, mais en précision – et Kanon ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidée sur ce plan-là.

Cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant : l'ex-Dragon des Mers maîtrisait sa cosmo-énergie de manière très instinctive. Il n'avait donc jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux cours théoriques que leur donnait Alhen – ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu bon nombre de punitions. Mais à cette époque-là, l'idée qu'il aurait un jour une élève ne l'avait pas effleuré. Cela l'aurait même fait rire – un rire un peu jaune, sûrement, vu que leur maître ne faisait pas mystère de ses préférences quant à son successeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Saga était content de pouvoir prodiguer quelques conseils à la fillette – heureusement qu'il écoutait les leçons,  _lui,_ étant enfant.

Il lui demanda d'enflammer son cosmos, puis de le faire brûler le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Kyrien obtempéra, sourcils froncés et poings serrés sous l'effort ; comme d'habitude, son aura bleutée se déploya et grandit comme une flamme, s'égaillant dans toutes les directions.

– Bien, fit le Chevalier. A présent, essaie de garder ta cosmo-énergie à la même intensité, mais concentre-la autour de toi. Il faut qu'elle te fasse comme une seconde peau : tu auras moins de mal à la contrôler.

La novice haussa les sourcils. Comment était-elle censée faire ça ?! Elle éprouvait déjà assez de difficultés à maintenir son cosmos à ce degré-là de puissance, si en plus elle devait se livrer à des manipulations hasardeuses… Les mâchoires crispées, elle réussit à articuler :

– Est-ce que vous… pourriez me montrer… comment vous faites ? … s'il vous plaît ?

Le Gémeaux sourit.

– Si ça peut t'aider…

Il enflamma sa cosmo-énergie haut et clair avant de la ramener contre lui, s'en faisant un manteau de lumière épais de quelques millimètres à peine. La jeune fille l'observa attentivement sans relâcher sa concentration, puis tenta maladroitement de l'imiter.

C'était difficile, très difficile. Comment réduire le volume occupé par son aura sans en modifier l'intensité ? Elle essaya pourtant sans faiblir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que Saga ne lui pose une question.

– Dis-moi, Kyrien, qu'est-ce que ton cosmos ? Si tu devais l'expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que c'est, comment le définirais-tu ?

Surprise, la novice en laissa retomber son aura. Sans réfléchir, elle répondit :

– Euh... c'est une énergie qui permet de... combattre, de se protéger... de se déplacer plus vite aussi...

Le Chevalier croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

– Aurais-tu oublié ce que t'a enseigné Rena ? Le cosmos n'est pas là que pour nous aider à combattre. Chaque être vivant en possède une parcelle au fond de lui, et nous autres Chevaliers avons simplement appris à nous en servir. Ton aura fait partie de toi, Kyrien. Ce n'est pas qu'un instrument que tu utilises quand tu en as envie et délaisses lorsque le besoin ne s'en fait plus ressentir. C'est également un de tes sens, tout comme le toucher ou la vue. Il te permet d'appréhender le monde sous un angle différent, il englobe et sublime toutes tes sensations... Et si tu le maîtrises suffisamment, il peut te donner accès à beaucoup de choses.

Il pensait notamment au Septième Sens, qui repoussait les limites de la physique conventionnelle en accordant à celui qui s'en servait de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ou de produire une température inférieure au zéro absolu, voire de quasiment cesser de vieillir... Au Huitième également, qui permettait de conserver sa conscience au Royaume des Morts. Une capacité que Shaka avait maîtrisée depuis longtemps déjà...

Mais même mentalement, évoquer le Chevalier de la Vierge lui serrait le cœur, aussi préféra-t-il chasser tout cela de son esprit et continuer :

– Alors au lieu d'essayer de contraindre ta cosmo-énergie à t'obéir, comprends-la. Apprivoise-la. Ressens-la... C'est un prolongement de toi, pas un corps étranger. Tout comme tu as appris, enfant, à commander tes muscles, à bouger tes bras et tes jambes, tu dois faire de même avec ton aura.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle comprenait à peu près ce que le Gémeaux voulait dire, mais... l'appliquer, c'était une autre histoire. Elle essaya néanmoins, armée de toute sa bonne volonté. Surtout, ne pas le décevoir...

Elle n'y parvint pas tout de suite. Mais à mesure que les minutes, les quarts d'heure, puis les heures entières passaient, elle arriva, comme l'avait dit Saga et en essayant d'appliquer les conseils qu'il lui donnait, à _apprivoiser_ sa cosmo-énergie.

Ce n'était pas si difficile que cela, une fois qu'on avait pris le coup... et c'était même plutôt amusant, se dit-elle en profitant du fait que son instructeur n'était pas concentré sur elle pour donner à son aura des formes fantaisistes. Absorbée par ce nouveau jeu, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le Chevalier avait reporté son attention sur elle et l'observait avec un petit sourire.

– Eh ben, on ne s'ennuie pas ici !

Surprise, Kyrien laissa échapper sa concentration et leva les yeux pour voir Kanon arriver vers eux. Remarquant que Saga la regardait également, elle rougit de honte et baissa la tête. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour tenter de se justifier, l'aîné des Gémeaux prit la parole :

– Elle a travaillé dur. Elle méritait bien une petite récréation.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers sourit.

– Je vois ça. (Il s'étira et considéra le soleil, qui s'apprêtait à toucher l'horizon.) Bon, on rentre ?

Son jumeau acquiesça et s'apprêta à lui emboîter le pas, cependant la novice resta immobile et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

– Est-ce que je peux... essayer... avec un nœud ? Comme hier ?

Les deux Chevaliers se retournèrent vers elle, puis échangèrent un regard.

– Vas-y, répondit Saga.

La jeune fille considéra ses deux Maîtres alternativement, soudain très intimidée. Elle craignit encore une fois de les décevoir mais, encouragée par ses récents succès, elle ferma les yeux et se lança de toutes ses forces à la recherche d'un nœud.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent et elle attendit, le cœur battant, que sa perception de la Toile se mette en place. Puis, ayant repéré un nœud sur sa droite, elle s'en approcha en focalisant son aura comme le lui avait appris Saga. Très concentrée, elle tendit un doigt vers le minuscule vortex et fut à la fois surprise et émerveillée de sentir son cosmos couler de lui-même en direction de l'anomalie dimensionnelle pour la défaire et restructurer une trame bien lisse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en harmonie avec la Toile...

Elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, mais c'était si loin... et elle était tellement bien, là, au milieu de ces fils d'or auxquels s'accrochaient des volutes de sa propre énergie...

Mais ce tintement désagréable qui lui blessait les tympans... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Bah, peu importait. Seule comptait la Toile, sa beauté, sa puissance...

–  _Kyrien !!_

Une énergie impérieuse, à la fois dure et chaleureuse, l'entoura alors, la privant de tout contact avec le tissu énergétique des dimensions.

La novice ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Kanon. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, quelques instants plus tard, elle leva un regard interrogatif vers son Maître, puis le porta sur l'autre Chevalier des Gémeaux qui les observait tous deux.

– Tu as failli te faire vampiriser par la Toile, expliqua l'ex-Marina. Ton énergie était trop en accord avec la sienne, et elle a commencé à t'absorber.

Il eut un petit sourire qui éclaira ses traits tirés par une fatigue chronique et une inquiétude soudaine, et ajouta :

– Voilà encore un écueil de la manipulation de la Toile : si tu n'y prends pas garde, elle t'imposera sa volonté propre, et tu risques de perdre ton identité, de te faire vider de ton cosmos. Il faut que tu régules l'accord entre ta propre aura et les vibrations du tissu dimensionnel : suffisamment pour pouvoir le contrôler, mais qu'il y ait assez d'écart pour que tu puisses... rester toi.

– C'est un équilibre délicat à trouver, intervint Saga. Mais une fois que tu l'auras, tu le retrouveras instinctivement, à chaque fois que tu t'harmoniseras avec la Toile.

Kyrien hocha la tête en silence. Elle était encore loin de connaître tous les secrets des dimensions, et plus elle en apprenait, plus elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'elle ignorait encore... ce qui ne la rendait que plus admirative envers ceux qui maîtrisaient la Toile, les jumeaux en premier lieu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, car l'ex-Dragon des Mers l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et était en train de la ramener vers le Temple. Un instant abasourdie, la fillette se contenta finalement de se laisser faire – de toute manière, elle était totalement incapable de marcher seule. Il la déposa sur une des chaises de la cuisine et lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit et une barre de chocolat.

– Mange ça, marmonna-t-il d'une voix bourrue pour cacher à la fois son inquiétude, son soulagement et son air attendri. Tu as besoin de calories.

La novice obéit, pas dupe de son apparente sévérité – c'était qu'elle commençait à le connaître, son maître – et saisit la friandise qu'elle dévora avec avidité, car elle était, effectivement, affamée.

 

 

Le repas se déroula calmement, puis chacun des occupants du troisième Temple partit se coucher.

Kanon s'allongea sur son lit, à la fois nerveux et inquiet. Voire même un tout petit peu fébrile. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer cette nuit. Loki le rejoindrait-il ? Avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait, ou en désirait-il... plus ? A cette pensée, l'ex-Marina frissonna. Et il se rendit compte avec horreur que ce n'était pas du dégoût ni de la crainte qui avait provoqué ce frisson, mais bel et bien...

Du désir.

Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front, ferma les yeux. Par Athéna, il était perdu pour de bon, cette fois. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ? Et où tout cela allait-il les mener ?

Il sentit le sommeil alourdir ses membres, se dit qu'il devait résister, ne pas se laisser surprendre par l'Autre. Qui sait ce que ce psychopathe pourrait lui faire s'il le découvrait ainsi, endormi comme une masse ?

 _Bah, rien de plus que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait,_ se dit-il vaguement, luttant vainement contre le sommeil qui l'enveloppait de sa chape de menaces.

Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Shaka, lorsqu'il était passé le voir en rentrant du Temple de Shion : surtout, ne pas rater une séance de méditation avant de dormir, même s'il avait l'impression que cela ne servait à rien, car ça finirait bien par payer. Le Chevalier de la Vierge le lui avait assuré. L'ex-Dragon des Mers avait sagement acquiescé, se gardant bien de lui avouer que les cauchemars étaient à présent le cadet de ses soucis. Et puis si Loki tenait sa promesse, il n'en ferait plus. Cette pensée le fit sourire avec lassitude. Si Loki tenait sa promesse... c'était plutôt compromis alors...

Envahi par un mélange de désespoir et de colère, il lutta de plus belle, mais sa fatigue était trop forte. Et c'est l'esprit tourmenté et le corps tendu qu'il sombra enfin dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

 

 

Quelques étages plus haut, un repos qui aurait pu être calme ne l'était pas. Dans la chambre de la partie privée du Temple du Scorpion, Milo dormait paisiblement, le bras passé autour de la taille de son amant qui s'agitait faiblement.

 

 

_Un endroit empli d'ombres, vaguement éclairé d'une lumière blafarde, où régnait un froid intense et un silence de mort. Le Chevalier marchait parmi des silhouettes indistinctes, immobiles, dont certaines lui paraissaient familières. Oui... celle-ci, par exemple, avait exactement la même coiffure que Shion. Il s'en approcha, poussé par la curiosité et un vague sentiment qu'il ne pouvait définir, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une statue de glace au réalisme criant. Lui-même amateur d'art, il étudia d'un œil expert la précision du détail, le grain de la peau, jusqu'aux cils délicatement givrés, tout comme chaque mèche reproduite avec une habileté presque effrayante..._

_Non. Pas des statues. Ce n'étaient_ _ **pas**_   _des statues... des sculptures, quel que soit le talent de l'artiste, n'auraient jamais pu posséder cette petite étincelle, ce reliquat de chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir à l'intérieur de chaque silhouette._

–  _n... non... –_

 _La bouche entrouverte sur un souffle absent, le Verseau s'éloigna de l'Atlante et tendit une main tremblante vers une autre statue, celle de Saga_ –  _ou était-ce Kanon ?_ –  _qu'il effleura. Instantanément envahi par un froid sidéral, bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il connaissait et aimait, il retira ses doigts, mais le mal était déjà fait : une fissure apparut à l'endroit qu'il avait touché, puis se propagea de plus en plus vite sur toute la surface gelée, brilla un instant... et la statue s'effondra en une multitude d'éclats scintillants._

_Horrifié, Camus se détourna du petit tas de glace pour découvrir que tous ses compagnons d'arme, ses amis, l'entouraient, tous sous la forme de sculptures froides et blanches. Les muscles tétanisés, il cherchait un moyen de sortir de cette forêt de glace sans en toucher aucune... sans détruire personne. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait fébrilement, tentant sans succès de retrouver sa froideur et son objectivité qui avaient été réduites en miettes par la destruction de la première statue, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Sans prévenir, la silhouette de Mu, située juste en face de lui, s'effrita à son tour avant de finir en poussière de glace. Et puis c'en fut une autre, un peu plus loin. Et une autre, et encore une... le cœur au bord des lèvres, le Chevalier n'avait plus qu'une seule idée : fuir, fuir loin de cet endroit, de ces êtres qu'il détruisait pas sa simple présence. Tentant d'éviter de marcher sur les tas de cristaux, seuls restes de toutes ces personnes qu'il appréciait, il courut, poursuivi par les crissements insupportables des statues qui s'écroulaient._

_Il s'arrêta, haletant, devant deux silhouettes encore intactes. Et il reconnut Isaac, son cher élève disparu... et Hyoga. Ces deux enfants qu'il avait aimés comme les siens, même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré. Isaac lui ressemblait tellement, comme lui il était froid et déterminé, avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Hyoga quant à lui était trop fragile, à fleur de peau, enchaîné à ses souvenirs alors que les Chevaliers des Glaces ne devaient avoir aucune attache. Il avait craint que le jeune russe ne soit brisé par cette faiblesse, qu'il ne parvînt jamais à vaincre ses démons... et pourtant le garçon s'était endurci sur les froides plaines de Sibérie, il avait réussi à gagner l'armure du Cygne, montrant sa valeur à tous. Il l'avait même vaincu, lui, son Maître..._

_Les larmes aux yeux, il les regarda se fissurer à leur tour, lentement. Incapable de bouger, pétrifié par ce froid douloureux qui lui mordait le cœur, il les vit tomber en poussière brillante, cette glace qu'il aimait tellement... et qu'il maudit à ce moment là, avant de lever les yeux sur ce qui avait été dévoilé par la destruction de ses élèves._

_Quelques mètres plus loin s'élevait un piédestal, au milieu d'une forêt de cristaux. Et sur cette estrade..._

–  _non –_

_... se tenait une statue, la dernière debout de toutes celles qui se trouvaient ici._

–  _non –_

_Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'approcha d'elle, sachant déjà ce qu'elle représentait mais incapable de détourner le regard. Oh oui, il le reconnaissait... Cette silhouette, cette chevelure rebelle, cette bouche sensuelle... Mais..._

_La sculpture... pleurait. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient à la lisière de ses cils, noyaient ses yeux qu'il savait si bleus, roulaient sur ses joues froides, allaient se perdre au creux de la gorge._

–  _pourquoi ? –_

_Camus n'osait pas la toucher. Il n'osait même pas respirer, de crainte que son souffle trop chaud ne vînt l'effleurer et la brise... puis il se rendit compte que ce qui coulait des yeux de la statue n'étaient pas des larmes. Car le liquide clair gouttait également de chaque mèche, de chaque pli des vêtements... la statue_ _fondait._

–  _non... –_

 _Sans même réfléchir, le Chevalier invoqua son cosmos. Il ne voulait pas, il ne_ _ **pouvait**_   _pas le laisser se dissoudre, le laisser... disparaître. Et même si pour cela il devait l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace, alors... ainsi soit-il._

_Ses bras se refermèrent autour de la statue si froide, mais pas assez, pas assez. Son aura les entoura tous deux, puissante, glaciale. Et il pria qu'elle le soit suffisamment pour qu'il reste, pour qu'il soit avec lui... toujours._

–  _s'il vous plait... –_

_Qu'on ne le lui enlève pas. Pas lui. Pas lui..._

_Et soudain, un craquement retentit. Le Verseau vit le visage parfait marqué d'une horrible fissure, qui se propageait déjà vers le corps de glace, et se rappela que c'était_ son  _contact qui avait détruit la première sculpture._

–  _non ! –_

_Sa cosmo-énergie s'enflamma de plus belle, tentant de combler les brèches, de le sauver... mais la destruction était inéluctable, et il le savait. Il pleura, à genoux, ses mains recouvertes de ces cristaux scintillants qui avaient été l'homme qu'il aimait, son âme à l'agonie._

–  _non... pas lui... –_

–  _non... –_

 

 

– NOOOOOOOOON !!!!

Son cri résonna dans la petite chambre alors qu'il se dressait, les yeux grand ouverts, glacé jusqu'à l'os par ce rêve... ce cauchemar. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le côté, à la recherche de Milo, et rencontra une paire de prunelles brillant d'inquiétude dans la pénombre.

Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit alors que le Scorpion allumait la lampe de chevet, lui demandant doucement :

– Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

La boule dans sa gorge était trop grosse pour qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, frissonnant. Sa main tremblante chercha celle de son amant, remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, et s'enfouit dans la longue chevelure bleue, tandis qu'il s'assurait qu'il était bien vivant et l'attirait contre lui à la recherche de... chaleur ?

– J'ai froid, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un petit rire coula dans son oreille, des bras tièdes s'enroulèrent autour de lui et la voix chaude de Milo s'éleva à nouveau :

– Oh ? C'est rare, ça... en même temps c'est pas très étonnant, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

Camus se rendit alors compte que la peau du Grec était hérissée de chair de poule. Jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui, il constata que la chambre entière était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace à laquelle il n'était certainement pas étranger.

– Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoua la tête. Ces rêves n'étaient pas rares, mais ils ne se produisaient en général pas avec une telle intensité. Et d'habitude, il ne gelait pas la pièce, se contentant de se serrer contre le corps endormi de son amant pour chasser le malaise qu'il ressentait au réveil...

Mais là, il avait besoin de plus que ça. Oui, lui, le fier et insensible Maître des Glaces, avait ce soir besoin de réconfort. Et tant pis pour ses principes, il était trop perturbé pour les appliquer à ce moment précis.

Il leva donc la tête et s'empara des lèvres douces avec une passion qui surprit le Scorpion. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui devait initier le contact, parfois même le quémander lorsque son glacial compagnon n'était pas d'humeur. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin s'en fallait. Il comprenait que le Verseau avait besoin de se rassurer, de réchauffer son corps et son cœur transis par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, et comptait bien l'y aider. Il offrit donc volontiers sa bouche au Français, accueillit sa langue avide de la sienne non moins impatiente, s'allongea docilement dans les draps gelés dont il ne sentait plus que vaguement la froideur. En lui s'était allumé une flamme qui, il le savait, allait vite se transformer en brasier.

Des doigts frais vagabondaient sur son corps, retraçaient chaque courbe, chaque muscle. Le faisant frissonner, mais pas seulement de froid... Camus avait abandonné sa bouche pour mordiller sa gorge, remonter jusque derrière son oreille où il savait que le Grec était particulièrement sensible, et le caressait avec une sorte de hâte qu'il trouvait terriblement érotique.

Milo était chaud, tellement chaud... le Verseau ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps brûlant, se frottait contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Et s'en serait-il aperçu qu'il ne se serait pas arrêté pour autant. Il voulait chasser ce rêve, cette nausée qui l'étreignait, ce pressentiment funeste qu'il n'arrivait pas à préciser, comme s'il allait le perdre s'il cessait de le caresser, de l'aimer. Se mordant discrètement la lèvre pour contenir une impatience qui lui était fort peu familière, il fit descendre une de ses mains en direction de l'entrejambe de son amant, l'effleura délicatement, puis de plus en plus précisément. Le Grec se cambra sous lui, haletant, griffa légèrement son bras. S'il était surpris de son initiative, il ne le laissait vraiment pas paraître... et le Français en était heureux, le remerciant mentalement d'être comme il était. Il sourit légèrement en sentant des mains aventureuses s'égarer en bas de son dos ; il ne serait pas dit que le Chevalier du Scorpion se laisserait caresser sans rendre la pareille. Et pour cela aussi il l'aimait.

Oh par Athéna, ce qu'il l'aimait...

Il entama un rythme lent autour du membre qui était en train de s'éveiller à la vie. Le froid ambiant n'aidait pas vraiment, mais il se savait capable d'exciter suffisamment le Grec pour parvenir à dépasser cet inconvénient mineur. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était en train de se produire, et les gémissements sourds qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Milo ne faisaient rien pour arranger l'état où lui-même se trouvait. Non qu'il le veuille, bien au contraire. Il voulait se perdre, se perdre dans l'amour du Scorpion, pour se retrouver. Sans cesser ses caresses, il happa entre ses lèvres une fleur pourpre et la malmena doucement de sa langue, alors qu'un de ses doigts effleurait l'intimité de son amant, hésitant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, et puis... le Grec l'accepterait-il ?

Le brasier avait envahi le corps entier de Milo, il n'était plus que chaleur et passion. Son souffle s'accéléra, un frisson odieusement délicieux lui parcourut l'échine alors que Camus s'approchait de l'entrée de son corps. Il avait parfois eu envie d'inverser les rôles, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion – et soyons honnêtes, le courage aussi – de le proposer au Verseau. Déjà qu'il était presque toujours obligé de le « convaincre », même si par la suite le Français pouvait se montrer vraiment enthousiaste...

Toutes ces passionnantes réflexions s'évaporèrent lorsqu'un doigt plus si froid que ça s'introduisit enfin en lui : Camus avait apparemment vaincu son appréhension sans son aide. Un gémissement lui échappa et il ondula des hanches, tentant de s'empaler un peu plus, de le sentir un peu plus... Mais le Verseau ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et l'immobilisa, alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier, le préparant avec application. Le Scorpion rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps dévoré d'impatience, avec sur les lèvres un seul mot :

– Viens... viens !!

Il était prêt à le supplier, mais encore une fois, le Français ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Et toutes ses sensations se réduisirent à cette brûlure qui se propageait dans son ventre à une vitesse folle, envahissait ses membres et amenait des papillons colorés jusque devant ses yeux.

Camus, en appui sur ses bras tremblants, attendit que son amant s'habitue à lui tout en le dévorant des yeux. Le Grec était si beau... Il glissa un bras autour de la taille souple et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Milo, le couvrant de baisers pour effacer la douleur de son intrusion. Cependant celui-ci l'avait oubliée depuis longtemps, et resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du Verseau pour l'inciter à bouger. Ce que fit le Français, lentement d'abord, mais bien vite il ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus vite, plus loin. Cette chaleur... le corps du Scorpion était brûlant, et en se perdant en lui il avait l'impression de revivre. La jouissance monta rapidement, encouragée par les cris du Grec, par ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos, par son étroitesse divinement excitante. Il poussa un grondement sourd, sa vision s'obscurcit et ses muscles se raidirent alors que sous lui, Milo s'arquait et tressautait sous l'effet d'un orgasme qui ne tarda pas à l'emporter également.

Encore pris dans les brumes du plaisir, le Scorpion reçut avec bonheur son amant dans ses bras et l'enlaça, savourant son poids et l'odeur légèrement épicée de son corps après l'amour. Enfouissant une main dans les longues mèches lisses, il attendit que son cœur reprenne un rythme quasi-normal avant d'étouffer un bâillement, le manque de sommeil reprenant ses droits.

– Mmh... c'était bien... faudra qu'on recommence.

Camus eut un petit sourire et se laissa glisser sur le côté, sans quitter le cercle chaud des bras du Grec. Il s'y sentait bien, à l'abri, et le regarda s'endormir avant de le rejoindre.

Dieux, qu'il l'aimait...


	23. Dernières chances

En arrivant devant la chambre de Kanon, Loki sourit : le Chevalier n'avait pas éteint la lumière. L'attendait-il, frétillant d'impatience et tout prêt à s'offrir à lui ? Il grimaça, ironique. Là, il rêvait...

Il entrouvrit néanmoins la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Jetant un coup d’œil au lit, il comprit que sa proie avait déjà été capturée par un autre prédateur : le sommeil.

Un petit soupir lui échappa, mais son sourire ne diminua pas. Il allait devoir réveiller cette Belle au Bois dormant... et il s'en délectait à l'avance. Il s'approcha silencieusement, puis se pencha au-dessus de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, pour finalement grimper à genoux sur le lit, en appui de part et d'autre du corps au repos. Du bout du doigt, il écarta paresseusement l'encolure de la tunique pour révéler quelques centimètres de peau satinée, qu'il effleura de son souffle brûlant en disant d'une voix à la fois dangereuse et caressante :

– Tu devrais te réveiller, Kanon.

Et de mordiller cette chair si tentante, comme affamé de sa douceur.

Le Chevalier grogna, repoussa l'agression d'un coup d'épaule en se retournant dans son lit.

– Mgnmmh !! Naisse-moi normir...

Loki se recula légèrement, mécontent. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on le repousse, et plus encore qu'on l'ignore – ce que Kanon était parvenu à faire, et simultanément en plus. Cependant il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ce simple refus – loin s'en fallait. Il considéra d'un œil gourmand les lignes élancées du dos que lui présentait à présent sa proie, puis son regard descendit vers des courbes plus prononcées. S'allongeant carrément sur lui, il reprit de son ton de prédateur :

– Oh... tu veux donc que je te possède dans ton sommeil ?

Une de ses mains glissa le long du flanc de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, jusqu'à sa hanche à laquelle elle s'accrocha, alors qu'il continuait :

– Mais ça serait dommage, tu sais... (Sa langue caressa lentement l'oreille du Chevalier.) Parce que si tu ne te réveilles pas, je ne pourrai pas voir tes yeux emplis de désir et de haine posés sur moi.

Il prit le temps d'insinuer sa main sous le bassin de Kanon avant de poursuivre dans un murmure :

– Car tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me détestes d'être ce que je suis, de te faire ressentir ce que tu ressens... tout comme tu as haï ces rêves qui t'ont poussé dans mes bras. Mais celui que tu hais le plus, Kanon... c'est toi-même.

– C'est faux.

Si Loki fut surpris d'entendre s'élever la voix calme et parfaitement réveillée de sa proie, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le coin d'iris turquoise qui le scrutait entre les cils sombres.

– Oh, vraiment ? répondit-il, amusé.

– Vraiment. Je ne ressens rien de ce que tu dis.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'Autre, et il joua de ses doigts contre l'entrejambe de l'ex-Marina.

– Ta tête se berce peut-être encore d'illusions... mais ton corps, lui, les a abandonnées depuis longtemps.

Une pression un peu plus accentuée arracha presque un gémissement à l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Le sourire de Loki s'élargit et il ajouta :

– Sors-nous d'ici. Tu connais le chemin.

Kanon ferma les yeux un instant. Son cosmos s'enflamma et un grand Triangle doré apparut à l'horizontale au-dessus d'eux, puis descendit pour les englober et se dissiper en les emportant.

 

 

– Ils sont encore partis ?

– Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas : je les ai perdus au même endroit qu'hier. On dirait qu'il y a une sorte... d'opacité dans la Toile.

Dokho haussa un sourcil perplexe. Même s'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent, il jouissait d'une certaine maîtrise du tissu dimensionnel – ce qui lui était utile pour soutenir Shion lorsque celui-ci tentait d'observer les pérégrinations interdimensionnelles du Dragon des Mers et de son compagnon – cependant il était loin de posséder l'expérience et les connaissances de l'Atlante dans ce domaine. Alors si celui-ci ne parvenait pas à suivre leur trace...

– Mmh, réfléchit-il à voix haute, tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ?

Shion secoua la tête.

– Je ne pense pas. Hier c'était Loki qui maîtrisait le vortex, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était Kanon... et cette « opacité » était exactement la même. Elle ne porte la marque d'aucune de leurs auras. On dirait presque que c'est une anomalie  _structurelle_ de la Toile.

Le deuxième sourcil du Chevalier de la Balance rejoignit son jumeau, haut sur son front.

– Tu veux dire comme une sorte de... nœud géant ?

Le Grand Pope acquiesça lentement.

– Et permanent. Ou du moins, durable. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où il mène.

Il soupira doucement.

– Ouais, résuma le Tigre en se levant de son fauteuil pour s'étirer. En gros, une fois qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté, on n'a plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

L’œil dans le vague, Shion le regarda sortir de la pièce. S'approchant de son bureau, il caressa distraitement l'ébène poli par les ans du bout des doigts, et murmura pour lui-même :

– Oui... mais peut-être cela vaut-il mieux.

 

 

Un triangle doré apparut sur le grand lit du palace et se souleva pour laisser apparaître les deux Gémeaux, étendus l'un sur l'autre en travers du matelas. Puis il s'évapora, replongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Il y eut un mouvement indistinct, puis la voix de Kanon s'éleva :

– Lumière.

Une douce clarté dorée baigna alors la chambre, diffusée par les appliques murales placées ici et là, entre tentures aux couleurs chaudes et tapisseries brodées de motifs complexes. Un soupir las passa les lèvres pincées de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, et il grommela :

– J'ai pas demandé un « éclairage intime », bougre de dimension à la noix...

Un petit rire secoua Loki, toujours appuyé de tout son poids sur le Gémeau.

– Allons, allons... tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre, mon petit Kanon ? ronronna-t-il au creux de son oreille en lui flattant les flancs.

– Je me plains si je veux ! protesta l'ex-Marina. D'abord, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Joueur, l'Autre lui mordit l'épaule.

– C'est fini avec les ordres, oui ?

– Non, répliqua le Chevalier. Et tiens, pendant qu'on y est, si tu pouvais éviter de m'écrabouiller, ça serait bien.

– Mais tu n'es jamais content ! se récria son compagnon. Au contraire, moi je trouve cette position parfaite...

Et pour illustrer son point de vue, il ondula des hanches, provoquant chez Kanon un frisson de crainte agrémenté, à son grand dam, d'une pointe de désir. Dieux, il était incapable de maîtriser les réactions de son corps.

– Lâche-moi, bon sang, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

Loki saisit une poignée de cheveux turquoise et lui tira la tête en arrière sans douceur, puis s'enquit d'une voix doucereuse :

– Et moi, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ?

– Va... te faire... voir, réussit à articuler l'ex-Dragon des Mers avec le mince filet d'air qu'il extirpa à grande-peine de sa gorge.

Un petit soupir lui parvint, alors que son visage était repoussé dans le coussin avec rudesse et que le poids de l'Autre se retirait de son dos.

– Ah là là, et moi qui espérais que tu sois bien disposé à mon égard, ce soir.

Le Chevalier se redressa vivement et s'éloigna d'un bon mètre, aux aguets. Il choisit d'ignorer la touche de sincérité qu'une partie de son esprit avait cru déceler chez son interlocuteur et s'exclama :

– Tu veux rire, j'espère !

– Oooh non, fit Loki en s'avançant vers lui tel un fauve gourmand, lui coupant toute retraite. J'ai envie de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de rire.

Kanon recula jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre la tête du lit, puis ramena ses jambes contre lui en un geste de protection dérisoire. Il avait peur. Peur de lui-même, peur de se laisser aller comme la veille, peur d'éprouver ces sensations dont le simple souvenir suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule... Peur de se perdre en s'offrant.

Peur de se briser.

– Va-t-il falloir que je te prenne de force, Kanon ? demanda l'Autre d'une voix douce, mais non moins menaçante. Vais-je devoir te faire accepter ce que tu ressens, contre ton gré ?

Il avait posé ses mains sur les genoux de l'ex-Dragon des Mers pétrifié, et descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles en un geste caressant, avant de remonter.

– Tais-toi, souffla le Chevalier, le fixant de son regard troublé. Tais-toi.

En lui dansaient des émotions contradictoires, et il frémit lorsqu'un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de Loki.

– Fais-moi taire, toi...

– Tais-t... !

L'ex-Marina ne put terminer : l'Autre venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour lui imposer un baiser sulfureux. Il émit un gémissement étouffé, leva les mains dans l'intention de repousser son agresseur, puis se rendit compte que celles-ci s'étaient au contraire accrochées aux épaules du démon... et tentaient de le rapprocher de lui. Pire encore, son souffle s'accélérait, non à cause d'un début de panique, mais bel et bien parce que son corps s'échauffait sous les caresses de Loki.

Celui-ci avait glissé ses mains sous les vêtements de Kanon, se délectant de la texture et du parfum unique de sa peau. Il repoussait petit à petit les étoffes importunes, écartait les mains tremblantes qui tentaient de l'en empêcher. La tunique de l'ex-Dragon des Mers tomba au sol, délaissée, tandis que la bouche démoniaque se refermait sur la chair ferme, à la fois douce et agressive, mordant, léchant, embrassant tour à tour, sans répit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'attaqua au pantalon du Gémeau que ce dernier sembla se réveiller, s'apercevant que l'Autre s'était débarrassé de son t-shirt. Et que lui-même s'était laissé glisser au creux des coussins moelleux, confortablement calé, à la merci de ces mains et de cette bouche porteuses de tortures divines.

Il se redressa et ramena, une nouvelle fois, ses jambes contre lui en les entourant de ses bras pour plus de sécurité.

– Arrête avec ça, tout de suite ! siffla-t-il, partagé entre crainte et agressivité... et essayant d'oublier son désir.

Loki étrécit les yeux, mécontent. L'ex-Marina lui donnait plus de fil à retordre que prévu... il se lécha les lèvres. Tant mieux, finalement : ce n'en serait que plus jouissif de le voir se soumettre.

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, il répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

– Kanon, Kanon, Kanon... Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à te voiler la face ?

– Autant qu'il le faudra pour que tu me foutes la paix, répliqua le Chevalier avec hargne.

Un petit rire teinté d'une minuscule pointe d'amertume résonna dans la chambre.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien je te souhaite bien du courage ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Kanon, continua l'autre d'un ton plus dangereux, mais je sais me montrer obstiné.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers détourna les yeux sans répondre. Il savait pourtant que son combat était sans espoir, mais comment aurait-il pu se regarder dans un miroir, le lendemain, s'il n'avait pas résisté de toutes ses forces ?

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Loki se saisit de ses chevilles et tira brusquement, le faisant glisser sur les coussins. Le Gémeau se retrouva dans sa position précédente, les jambes écartées autour de sa némésis. Sans lui donner le temps de se ramasser à nouveau sur lui-même, le démon s'avança entre ses cuisses et le bloqua avec ses genoux, avant de finir ce qu'il avait commencé auparavant – à savoir, déboutonner le pantalon de sa proie afin d'y glisser une main aventureuse.

– Nnh !!

Les doigts de l'ex-Marina se refermèrent sur le poignet coupable mais encore une fois, son corps le trahit. Écartelé entre l'envie d'ôter cette main outrageante et celle de l'inciter à aller plus loin, il ne put que rester immobile, sans entraver ni encourager les mouvements de l'Autre.

Une politique qui convenait parfaitement à son compagnon. Il enroula ses doigts autour du membre chaud et pulsant de Kanon, qui se raidit sous la caresse, retenant de justesse un gémissement haletant.

Loki souriait, lorsqu'il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, et son plan était en bonne passe de se réaliser.

_Eh bien, il serait temps !_

Le ricanement méprisant de Sujan éclata dans son esprit comme un coup de tonnerre. Le démon grimaça intérieurement contre l'agressivité de son créateur. Ne pouvait-il s'exprimer au même niveau « sonore » que tout le monde ?

–  _Non,_ rétorqua la divinité, lisant allégrement dans ses pensées.  _Et tu ferais mieux de te bouger : je te rappelle que tu n'as que jusqu'à demain._

–  _Si tu en es tellement conscient, laisse-moi bosser tranquille. C'est la dernière ligne droite, là._

Il y eut un silence, comme si le dieu se demandait comment lui rabattre le caquet, puis la voix menaçante, avant de se retirer, répondit :

–  _Je te surveille, Loki._

Le Chevalier poussa un grognement et tenta d'échapper au baiser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un goût légèrement métallique que l'Autre se rendit compte qu'il venait de mordre sa proie, assez violemment. Sans laisser l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'éloigner de lui, il caressa doucement la blessure avec sa langue, comme pour l'apaiser. Kanon se détendit un peu, semblant accepter ses... excuses ? Il ravala un reniflement de mépris et se concentra à nouveau sur les mouvements de sa main, histoire de chasser les dernières réticences de l'ex-Marina.

Lequel était en proie à un véritable combat intérieur. Bien sûr, il avait conscience de sa faiblesse face aux « arguments » de Loki, et il se savait sur le point de craquer définitivement mais... par tous les dieux, comment était-il censé accepter « ça » ? Il avait beau chercher, il n'y avait aucune solution. Soit il écoutait son corps, se laissait aller et courait le risque de perdre son âme en route, soit il trouvait la force de repousser l'Autre... avec toutes les conséquences néfastes que cela pouvait avoir sur l'humeur de celui-ci, et par conséquent sur Kyrien. Ou Saga.

Saga... oh par Athéna, qu'il n'apprenne jamais... jamais...

Mais il y avait une autre raison qui empêchait le Gémeau de se dérober totalement aux avances de Loki. Une sorte de crainte que le semblant de relation – aussi bancal et hasardeux soit-il – qui s'était tout de même forgé entre eux ne soit irrémédiablement brisé.

Et que le démon ne redevienne ce qu'il était avant, maléfique et totalement incontrôlable.

Car sans vouloir se l'avouer, Kanon appréciait son imprévisible compagnon. Oh bien sûr, il y avait des fois où il le haïssait. Mais l'idée que peut-être, l'Autre n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le paraissait, ne le quittait pas. Son comportement, ses sentiments étaient dictés par sa nature même d'opposé... mais qu'y avait-il  _en dessous ?_ N'était-il que cela, une marionnette sans substance, créée de toute pièces, ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Toutes ces fois où Loki n'avait pas agi comme il était censé le faire... oh, elles n'étaient certes pas nombreuses, mais... L'amertume que l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait parfois décelé dans son ton, dans son attitude... était-elle réelle ? Ou tout cela n'était-il que part d'un plan visant visant à libérer son créateur ?

Voyant sa proie haletante mais apparemment perdue dans ses pensées, l'Autre décida de leur ramener sur terre à sa manière. Avec un sourire démoniaque, il se redressa à genoux et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. L'ex-Marina sortit de l'état de plaisir brumeux où il avait plongé en sentant sa némésis changer de position. Une sensation de froid sur son membre lui apprit que Loki avait retiré sa main, impression confirmée par le sentiment de vide qui lui mordait les entrailles, son corps réclamant encore la caresse à laquelle il s'était si vite habitué. Cependant l'Autre s'était avancé et lui retira toute liberté de mouvement en plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté de son torse, emprisonnant ses bras. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur et Kanon, à moitié allongé dans les coussins, leva vers lui un regard où se mêlaient appréhension et défi, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Il eut sa réponse lorsque sa némésis posa ses mains sur sa propre ceinture, fit lentement descendre son pantalon et libéra son sexe tendu avec un léger soupir, de soulagement peut-être.

 _Ne baisse pas les yeux,_ s'ordonna mentalement le Chevalier.  _Ne baisse pas les yeux._

Trop tard. Son regard venait de s'accrocher à la virilité de Loki et il se força à le détourner, sachant ce que son compagnon attendait de lui.

Une marque de soumission. L'acceptation totale de ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente, et la promesse qu'ils recommenceraient... encore et encore.

Et dieux, ce qu'il avait envie de céder, se dit-il alors qu'un odieux frisson se frayait un chemin le long de son épine dorsale. Oui, il avait envie de le prendre dans sa bouche, de le sentir en lui de cette manière-là aussi. Il voulait détenir autant de pouvoir sur l'Autre que celui-ci en avait sur lui, il voulait...

Une partie de lui réalisa avec horreur qu'il voulait tout simplement donner du plaisir à son amant – cet être contre nature, lui hurlait-elle. Mais cette part-là fut réduite au silence, recouverte par le voile de désir qui obscurcit les prunelles turquoise, derrière le rideau des cils pudiquement baissés.

Loki glissa ses doigts dans les longues mèches soyeuses pour aller les poser sur la nuque de l'ex-Dragon des Mers en une invite silencieuse. Alors, lentement, Kanon libéra une de ses mains pour se saisir du membre frémissant d'impatience, faisant délicatement courir ses phalanges sur la peau satinée, le regard fixé un peu rêveusement sur l'objet de ses désirs. Puis il s'avança, semblant hésiter, sa langue rouge caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle qui effleura la chair sensible de l'Autre. Lequel dut fournir un effort notable pour ne pas attirer l'ex-Marina contre lui, se glisser dans ce fourreau brûlant et doux, et y trouver son plaisir. Le geste devait venir du Gémeau, et de lui seul. Il se maîtrisa donc et le laissa s'approcher avec une lenteur torturante, recueillir du bout de la langue une larme de désir et fermer les yeux comme pour mieux la savourer... Étourdi par une sulfureuse vague de chaleur, il dut poser sa main libre contre le mur face à lui pour ne pas changer brusquement de position. Oh, comme il aurait aimé s'enfoncer tout au fond de cette gorge chaude, aller et venir d'un balancement de hanches paresseux... ou frénétique.

Kanon dut sentir son impatience car il se décida enfin à le prendre en bouche. D'abord doucement, presque prudemment, il porta toute son attention sur l'extrémité si réceptive, la taquinant de sa langue experte, arrachant un gémissement à Loki, puis un autre, un autre encore... Haletant, ce dernier baissa les yeux pour voir son amant à l’œuvre, et ce fut ce moment-là que choisit l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour lever vers lui son regard assombri de désir, écarter un peu plus les lèvres et l'engloutir complètement.

L'autre parvint à étouffer son cri, mais la seule tension des doigts toujours plongés dans la chevelure turquoise suffisait à renseigner le Chevalier sur son effet. Souriant légèrement, il plaqua sa main libre sur une fesse dure et s'en servit d'appui pour entamer un mouvement de va et vient.

Toujours solidement appuyé contre le mur, le démon rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de contrôler les rivières de feu qui parcouraient ses veines. Il ondulait des hanches, en accord avec le rythme lent que lui imposait l'ex-Marina, pris au délicieux piège de ces mains, de cette bouche... évidemment, il essaya de le faire accélérer, mais les doigts enfoncés dans sa cuisse lui intimaient de rester sage. Ordre inique contre lequel tout son corps se rebellait, avide de plus de plaisir encore, désirant tout à la fois que cette torture s'achève et qu'elle dure éternellement.

Cependant Kanon, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, bataillait encore faiblement avec lui-même.

_Je vais le regretter, je le sais, je le regrette déjà... mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?_

_Et puis après tout, est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ?_

_Bien sûr que c'est mal ! C'est le corps de mon frère, par tous les dieux !_

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas Saga, je le sais très bien._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

_Tout. Ça change tout._

_Pfff. La bonne excuse._

_Je suis attiré par lui. Pas par Saga._

_N'ai-je jamais été attiré par Saga ?_

_Non. Non, jamais. Saga est mon frère, je l'aime, il fait partie de moi... mais pas comme ça._

_Alors pourquoi suis-je attiré par son corps lorsque l'Autre le commande ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être..._

_... peut-être y a-t-il..._

_... autre ch..._

Ce fut cet instant que Loki choisit pour resserrer encore sa prise sur la nuque de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, désirant plus que tout aller plus loin, plus profondément. Mais le Gémeau l'en empêcha d'une main ferme et d'un regard d'avertissement, lui promettant que s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille, il aurait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait.

Puis il accéléra. Intensifia le rythme de ses caresses, ses mordillements, ses coups de langue. Ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la saveur, la chaleur, les frémissements de la peau sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche.

– Oh bon sang, Ka... non...

C'était plus que ce que l'Autre pouvait en supporter. Arquant le dos, la tête rejetée en arrière, les muscles tendus, il poussa un cri rauque et inarticulé alors que son essence se répandait dans l'écrin chaud et moelleux de l'ex-Marina.

Lequel s'était préparé à l'irruption du liquide brûlant dans sa bouche... mais pas à la violente nausée qui suivit. Apparemment la part de lui qui s'opposait encore farouchement à cela avait réussi à se faire entendre.

Il repoussa brusquement Loki et se pencha pour recracher la semence de sa némésis à côté du lit, tentant de calmer les haut-le-cœur qui lui contractaient la gorge. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de reprendre son souffle, maudissant en vrac les dieux qui l'avaient fait naître, Loki qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans et lui-même, incapable de se décider entre un rejet définitif et une reddition totale.

Une main se posa au creux de ses reins, une autre vint masser doucement son estomac noué de crampes ; une voix murmura d'un ton ironique à son oreille :

– C'est très impoli, ce que tu viens de faire, tu sais ?

– Pourquoi... tu fais ça ? haleta le Gémeau au bout d'un moment, luttant encore contre la nausée.

Encore... il y avait à nouveau ce gouffre entre les paroles de l'Autre et ses gestes, cette main qui lui caressait le ventre –  _tendrement_ , aurait-il dit, s'il n'avait su que c'était complètement impossible.

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit le démon d'un ton léger, tout en continuant son agréable massage.

– Mais ça ! s'écria l'ex-Dragon des Mers en repoussant Loki, soudain furieux. Pourquoi tes gestes ne s'accordent-ils pas avec tes mots ? C'est perturbant, à la fin !

Un petit rire amusé lui répondit.

– Perturbant ? Oh mais c'est flatteur, ça...

En un éclair, Kanon se sentit tiré en arrière, plaqué sur le lit par le poids de l'Autre, ses poignets emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête. Mais il n'en démordit pas :

– Réponds-moi, Loki.

Sa némésis cessa les baisers qu'il avait commencé à semer le long de son cou pour relever la tête.

– C'est un ordre, ça ?

L'ex-Marina soupira.

– C'est une demande.

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de Loki.

– Dis « s'il te plaît », alors.

– Tu te fous de moi ? fut la réponse excédée.

– Et la politesse alors ? Je croyais que c'était essentiel dans les relations humaines ?

– Hah ! Avec toi ça ne sert à rien, grommela le Gémeau en essayant de se libérer. Tu ne comprends que la manière forte.

– Mmh... puisque tu es si désagréable, je me contenterai de répondre que tu le sauras en temps voulu.

– Pfff, encore ces salades... ça te tuerait d'être un peu plus précis ?

– Ça te tuerait d'être un peu plus poli ? répondit l'Autre avec un grand sourire narquois.

Un énorme soupir souleva la poitrine de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Tu n'en as jamais marre de ces petits jeux débiles ?

– Non.

– Dommage.

– Ce qui est dommage, c'est que nous perdions notre temps à discuter... (Il ondula contre Kanon, frottant éhontément leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.) ... alors qu'il y a tellement mieux à faire, termina-t-il dans un ronronnement.

L'ex-Marina secoua la tête, désabusé.

– Tu ne me le diras pas, hein ?

– Mmh... je n'en ai pas l'intention, non.

Un petit silence suivit.

– Et si je me refusais à toi jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises ?

Loki rit doucement.

– Oh. Tu t'en crois capable ?

– Ne me défie pas, Loki.

– Huhu... ne me fais pas des propositions aussi tentantes... J'ai toujours rêvé de t'attacher.

Le Gémeau frissonna.

– Je te crois sur parole, pas la peine de-hnnn !

Il fut réduit au silence par la bouche vorace du démon. Il résista, bien sûr, tira sur ses bras toujours prisonniers de la poigne de fer ; mais lorsque la langue gourmande de l'Autre s'insinua entre ses lèvres, il se sut perdu.

Encore une fois.

Sa némésis avait glissé un genou entre ses jambes et le frottement contre son pantalon était en train de lui ôter ses dernières bribes de raison. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit le membre de son amant reprendre de l'ampleur contre son aine, et il fut presque effrayé par la puissance de son propre désir. Mais en un sens, c'était normal : Loki avait déjà trouvé son plaisir dans sa bouche, alors que lui attendait encore sa délivrance. Et le démon en jouait, il prenait son temps. Avec un art consommé, il le titillait à coups de baisers légers, d'effleurements, de caresses inachevées – en somme, il le rendait lentement mais sûrement fou de frustration. L'ex-Dragon des Mers avait l'impression que sa peau était électrisée tellement il réagissait fort aux attouchements de l'Autre. Haletant, il murmura dans un souffle :

– Haaaan Loki...

Celui-ci releva la tête de la fleur pourpre qu'il était en train de malmener savamment et répondit d'un ton plutôt neutre :

– Oui ?

Kanon s'aperçut alors que son compagnon était complètement nu. Cette constatation envoya une vague brûlante lui fouetter les reins, et une étincelle de jalousie fit briller ses prunelles floues.

– Nnh... c'est pas juste, protesta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Arrête de... jouer.

Sa némésis sourit cruellement et passa une main sur l'entrejambe raidi de l'ex-Marina.

– Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? ronronna-t-il. Tu veux que je te donne plus de plaisir ?

– Han oui...

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à le demander.

Le regard furieux que lui adressa le Gémeau le laissa de marbre.

– Tu ne peux pas le deviner tout seul ? grommela le Chevalier en détournant les yeux.

Loki se contenta de caresser avec encore un peu plus d'insistance son sexe tendu à travers la toile du pantalon, et le frottement parut insupportable à l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il se redressa et tenta de repousser son amant, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire et après une brève lutte, Kanon se retrouva à genoux, le nez dans le coussin, les poignets retenus dans son dos – et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais le dessus lors de leurs joutes physiques. Peut-être parce qu'il hésitait à faire mal à l'Autre, alors que ce dernier ne s'en souciait pas vraiment...

En tous cas, les mains diaboliques continuaient de le rendre fou, et la voix mielleuse de sa némésis coulait dans son oreille :

– Tu sais ce que j'attends, Kanon.. je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Non je ne sais p...

L'ex-Marina s'interrompit. Il  _savait_ , en effet, ce que sa némésis voulait.

Ces quatre petits mots qu'il avait refusé de prononcer tout à l'heure, Loki allait parvenir à les lui arracher, malgré tout.

Une autre partie de lui se fissura lorsqu'une nouvelle caresse un peu plus insistante lui arracha un gémissement haletant. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières pour ravaler son humiliation – de toute manière, un peu plus un peu moins, qu'importait ?

Le visage enfoui dans le tissu satiné du coussin, il marmonna quelques paroles totalement incompréhensibles. L'Autre se pencha vers lui sans cesser les mouvements de sa main, et demanda doucement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Le visage brûlant, le Gémeau se cacha encore plus dans le coussin. Et en plus, ce mufle osait le lui faire répéter ? Mais il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser... Il tourna donc un peu la tête et articula à nouveau :

– Donne-moi... du plaisir... s'il te plaît.

La bouche de sa némésis se posa sur son omoplate et émit un petit rire, tandis que ses mains s'activaient pour libérer l'ex-Dragon des Mers du reste de ses vêtements honnis.

– C'était si difficile que ça ?

C'en était trop. La gêne de Kanon se mua en énervement et il gronda :

– Ferme-la et baise-moi, bon sang !

Loki rejeta les vêtements de son amant hors du lit, puis saisit sa chevelure pour le forcer à se redresser et lui souffla à l'oreille :

– Je préfère ça.

Haletant, l'ex-Marina offrit ses lèvres aux baisers voraces, savoura les caresses enfin appuyées, gémit sourdement quand l'Autre s'empara de son membre pour lui imposer un rythme soutenu. Il sentait le sexe dur contre ses fesses, se frottait à lui sans aucune pudeur.

– Nhaaa... Loki...

Celui-ci glissa une main entre les cuisses du Gémeau et les écarta pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Ses doigts remontèrent pour plonger dans sa bouche, puis descendirent rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà en train de masser l'entrée tant convoitée et s'y insinuèrent, arrachant à l'ex-Dragon des Mers une plainte d'inconfort et de délice mêlés.

Mordillant l'épaule et le cou de Kanon, le démon n'attendit pas que son amant se soit habitué à l'intrusion pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient assez énergique. L'ex-Marina ahana, les muscles tétanisés pour repousser la douleur. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la pression des doigts disparut, mais Loki le força à se pencher en avant et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant quelque chose de plus imposant se présenter à la place.

– N... non, attends... pas si vite !

Un murmure rauque lui répondit :

– Non... j'ai trop envie de toi.

Le démon le saisit par les hanches et commença à se glisser lentement en lui. Il ferma les paupières pour retenir les larmes que ce déchirement brûlant lui faisait monter aux yeux, serra les mâchoires pour ravaler ses gémissements.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Non. Ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait demandé à l'Autre, c'était du plaisir... pas de la souffrance.

Cependant son amant – ou son agresseur, il ne savait plus... – , une fois profondément enfoncé en lui, avait cessé tout mouvement. L'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui s'attendait à de douloureux coups de boutoir, fut surpris de sentir des caresses légères et apaisantes sur son dos, ses flancs, son ventre... Il put donc reprendre ses esprits, et le contact des mains douces de Loki était en train de le détendre malgré lui. La brûlure de l'invasion s'estompait lentement, laissant place à un sentiment de plénitude que Kanon chercha à repousser, car il en voulait à sa némésis pour sa brutalité. Mais il s'était arrêté... et l'ex-Marina savait très bien que ce n'était pas seulement pour garder son endurance intacte. Et puis ces caresses...

L'Autre attendit que le Gémeau se détende totalement autour de lui, le regard un peu dans le vague, ses mains posées sur les rondeurs de sa chute de reins.

 _Là, maintenant, ça serait le bon moment,_ se dit-il soudain, puis il rejeta cette idée. Il n'était pas obligé de  _le_ faire tout de suite, il avait encore toute la nuit devant lui. Alors autant en profiter un peu avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses prunelles étincelèrent ; un rictus aux lèvres, il resserra ses doigts sur les hanches de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, avant de se retirer lentement pour revenir avec force, arrachant un nouveau cri à son amant – mais plus vraiment de douleur, cette fois.

Aveuglé par un éclair de plaisir, Kanon se cambra violemment, la bouche grande ouverte sur un souffle inexistant, lorsque Loki recula à nouveau pour le pénétrer encore, de toute sa longueur. Oh dieux, c'était si bon... Il tendit une main derrière lui et saisit son amant pour le ramener contre lui, désirant plus de contact, plus...

L'Autre se colla à son dos, enroula un de ses bras autour de lui et ses doigts rampèrent vers le sexe esseulé de l'ex-Marina. Une plainte brûlante s'échappa des lèvres du Gémeau et il sourit en accordant ses caresses au rythme de ses allées et venues. Sa bouche courait sur les épaules du Chevalier, ses dents se plantèrent dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement de plus.

– Hnn... Oh, Loki...

– Tu aimes ça... n'est-ce pas, Kanon ? susurra le démon contre l'oreille de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Nnh... ah...

Un mouvement un peu plus puissant toucha certain point en lui, semblant le déchirer de plaisir, et il fut forcé de gémir :

– Haaan ouiii !

Loki s'autorisa alors à accélérer le rythme, et Kanon répondit avec autant d'ardeur, ce qui acheva de le satisfaire.

La montée vers l'orgasme fut fulgurante. Il sentit son amant frémir, se tendre, se resserrer autour de lui ; quelques coups de reins lui suffirent à le rejoindre dans l'extase, leurs voix se mêlant dans un cri sauvage alors qu'un plaisir indicible ravageait leurs sens.

L'Autre se laissa tomber sur l'ex-Marina, l'obligeant à s'allonger sous son poids – de toute manière, le Gémeau ne tenait plus sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, haletants, puis Loki se retira de lui et roula sur le dos, un large sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un petit soupir et demanda :

– On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une bête au pieu ?

– Ouais.

Secoué d'un petit rire, il remarqua :

– Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, en tous cas.

Un reniflement ironique lui répondit.

– Tu peux parler !

Le sourire du démon s'élargit.

– Je n'y peux rien, si je suis un génie.

– Oh. Un génie, alors que moi je ne suis qu'une bête... c'est flatteur. Non, merci, j'apprécie.

– Quoi ?! C'est moi qui ai tout fait, je te signale. Toi, tu t'es contenté de profiter.

– Pfff... de  _subir_ , tu veux dire.

Un cri outragé salua cette répartie.

– Eh bien puisque tu es si doué, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Un ricanement moqueur passa les lèvres de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Loki.

– ...

– ...

– Non ?

– Non.

La voix de l'Autre se fit soudain de velours :

– Ose me dire que ça n'en valait pas le coup.

– Ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Un nouveau petit soupir brisa le silence.

– Ci-gît Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, terrassé par sa mauvaise foi.

– La ferme.

– Oh allons, Kanon, admets-le : tu meurs d'envie de recommencer.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de durcir, hein ?

L'ex-Marina cacha son visage brûlant dans les draps. Comment savait-il ? Il était pourtant resté sur le ventre, à dessein... pour cacher le fait que son corps n'en avait pas eu assez, que sa chair réclamait son dû. Loki était une drogue, délicieuse et infiniment dangereuse.

Et le Gémeau se rendit compte avec un certain effroi qu'il était devenu totalement accro à cette drogue. Dieux, qu'il avait envie de lui...

Étendu sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, Loki n'attendait pas de réponse. Il avait apparemment touché juste, mais ne s'en rengorgea pas. Il y travaillait depuis deux semaines, deux interminables semaines passées à se rendre indispensable à l'ex-Dragon des Mers, à hanter ses nuits, ses rêves, chacune de ses pensées... Et c'était la dernière nuit, où enfin il allait l'avoir à ses pieds... cette nuit où il mettrait son plan à exécution, cette nuit où il allait le briser.

 _Les_ briser.

Et les sceaux seraient levés.

Et il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Libre... enfin.

Un mouvement à côté de lui le ramena au présent. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son amant et se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air... furieux ?

Un peu désespéré, également.

Et il se dit furtivement qu'il adorait ça, avant que le poids de Kanon ne s'abatte sur lui.

– Pourquoi ? gronda l'ex-Marina, alors que ses lèvres voraces s'emparaient de la bouche de sa némésis.

 _Pourquoi ? Vaste question,_ pensa l'Autre, mais il ne put prononcer un seul mot, sa langue étant occupée à danser un ballet effréné avec sa jumelle.

Le Gémeau s'était placé sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son torse, et semblait satisfait de mener la danse pour une fois. Étrangement, Loki le laissait faire, savourant les caresses et les légères griffures que lui administrait son amant. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans le dos de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, parcouraient avec délice les muscles durs roulant sous la peau satinée. Kanon se frottait contre lui, de plus en plus enfiévré, et le contact entre leurs sexes les électrisait tous deux.

– Pourquoi ? répétait inlassablement l'ex-Marina au milieu de ses baisers. Pourquoi ?

Cela fit sourire l'Autre.

– Tu n'as pas encore compris, Kanon ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu es à moi...

– Non ! gronda le Chevalier, amorçant un mouvement de recul.

Cependant il ne put aller bien loin, retenu par les caresses ensorcelantes du démon. Celui-ci avait glissé une main entre les fesses fermes de son amant ; il le découvrit encore humide de leur précédente union et délicieusement, divinement... glissant.

Un de ses doigts s'insinua dans le corps brûlant avec une facilité presque déconcertante, amenant un sourd gémissement dans la gorge de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Si, susurra Loki au creux de son oreille, en profitant pour la mordiller délicatement. Tu m'appartiens... corps et âme.

Il l'incita à se soulever légèrement, plaça son membre avide juste à l'entrée, et attendit. Kanon le fixa un instant de son regard flamboyant, assombri par le désir, puis se redressa et commença à s'empaler lentement, haletant avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait :

– Non, nnh... je ne... t'appartiens pas... ou alors... haaan toi aussi... toi aussi tu es à moi... aah...

Enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, l'Autre ne vit pas de raison de le contredire... et ce, même si cette nouvelle appartenance le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était à personne, bon sang !! Pourtant, il préféra se concentrer sur les mots qu'il se répétait inlassablement, comme un mantra :

_Non, pas encore... j'ai le temps... un peu, encore un peu..._

Car ç'aurait été le moment idéal pour mettre son plan en application. Seulement... il n'avait pas envie de se priver du spectacle de l'ex-Marina en train de le chevaucher, et – oh. Il s'était mis à onduler des hanches, paresseusement, les yeux mi-clos... existait-il vision plus érotique ?

Apparemment oui, puisque le Gémeau, après avoir repoussé d'une main impatiente sa lourde chevelure derrière ses épaules, était en train de prendre appui sur le ventre de sa némésis pour se soulever lentement, avant de laisser la gravité faire son office, avec un gémissement de volupté plus puissant à chaque frottement contre son propre paradis intérieur.

– Nnh... Kanon... bouge plus vite.

C'était un ordre... mais un ordre si sensuel, prononcé d'une voix tellement chargée de stupre et de lascivité, que l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne put qu'obéir. Il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules du démon, effleurant au passage les deux fleurs pourpres sur son torse, et accéléra la cadence. Bientôt ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris haletants, alors que Loki ajoutait de l'ampleur au mouvement par ses coups de reins, lui caressait le ventre, malmenait ses tétons entre ses doigts habiles...

Leurs mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Kanon attira sa némésis à lui, le força à se redresser. Sans rompre le rythme, l'Autre le soutint d'un bras passé au creux de ses reins et d'une main sous ses fesses, alors que les doigts de l'ex-Marina s'accrochaient à ses épaules pour y prendre appui, aller plus vite, plus fort, à la recherche de ce plaisir fugitif, si proche et pourtant encore hors d'atteinte. Leurs râles, leurs cris se faisaient à présent écho, se poursuivaient, s'unissaient. Loki bascula son amant sur le matelas, le cloua sous son poids, le pilonna de coups de boutoir rapides, furieux. Étouffé, essoufflé, Kanon s'ouvrait, l'accueillait, l'attirait en lui ; il poussa un feulement lorsque le démon lui souleva le bassin pour le posséder plus profondément encore, et celui-ci ne pensa pas que c'était exactement le bon moment. Non, à cet instant il ne pensait plus à rien, son univers s'était réduit à ce regard brûlant, ce corps qui se mouvait au même rythme que le sien, cette voix qui en demandant plus, plus, toujours plus.

La jouissance les prit soudain, avec une puissance incommensurable. Elle les foudroya de ses longs éclairs blancs, aveuglants, leur déchira la gorge, leur tétanisa les muscles. Et puis elle les laissa, refluant comme une marée capricieuse, une vague taquine revenant de temps à autre caresser leurs nerfs électrisés, les faire frémir une dernière fois.

Il ne restait plus d'eux que deux corps pantelants, luttant pour reprendre un minimum de souffle dans le lit dévasté. Leurs membres étaient enroulés les uns aux autres, leurs chevelures mêlées, comme s'ils refusaient de se séparer encore... de se séparer jamais.

Le visage enfoui dans les longues mèches turquoise, l'Autre se maudissait intérieurement. Emporté par la passion, il avait tout bonnement... raté le coche. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait encore  _le_ faire maintenant... la sueur, la semence qui couvrait leurs deux ventres, leurs positions mêmes étaient plus qu'éloquentes – il était étendu de tout son poids sur son amant, et son membre était encore enfoui profondément en lui – mais l'impact aurait été tellement plus fort  _pendant_ l'acte.

Il soupira, chassant du même coup les quelques cheveux bleutés qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Il allait devoir recommencer... Il y avait des fois où il détestait réellement son côté perfectionniste, se dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Soudain, une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le crâne, signe d'un réveil imminent de Saga. Avec un gémissement sourd, il roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, luttant de toutes ses forces pour maintenir son autre lui dans l'inconscience – tout en se demandant pourquoi il prenait cette peine. Pourquoi faire ça, alors que de toute manière, dans quelques jours – quelques heures peut-être – tout serait terminé ?

L'instinct ? L'habitude ? Pourquoi, par tous les dieux, n'était-il pas capable de mettre ce satané plan à exécution, et de laisser Saga découvrir tranquillement ce qu'il s'échinait à mettre en place depuis plus de deux semaines ?

Il avait enfin réussi, Kanon s'était finalement offert à lui... et il n'avait pas pu.

Ou pas voulu.

Il secoua violemment la tête, refusant de réfléchir à ça.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard angoissé de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Cependant il ne se fit pas d'illusions : ce n'était pas pour lui que son amant s'inquiétait. Non, il craignait simplement que l'Autre ne cédât la place à son jumeau. Loki pouvait presque sentir le parfum de sa terreur... dans d'autres circonstances il se serait délecté de cette odeur, mais en l'occurrence, elle lui laissa un goût âcre sur la langue. Avec un rictus ironique, il dit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'est rendormi.

Le Gémeau retira sa main, comme blessé par son ton caustique. Puis il se leva, récupéra ses vêtements sur le tapis et commença à se rhabiller en silence, ravalant un soupir. La bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés du monde avait soudain éclaté, laissant une étrange impression de vide... de froid.

Loki le rejoignit et, sans lui accorder un regard, l'ex-Marina ouvrit le Triangle doré qui les ramènerait au Sanctuaire.

A la réalité.

 

 

Sujan crépitait littéralement de rage. Le cosmos qui le constituait était parcouru d'éclairs, et le slaad noir qui se tenait à ses côtés étrécit ses yeux brillants, semblant évaluer le risque qu'il courait à rester à proximité de la divinité courroucée. Un sourd bourdonnement faisait vibrer l'air autour du dieu chaotique alors qu'il vouait Loki à tous les diables. Cet imbécile avait lamentablement échoué, alors que son armée était prête, et même plus que prête. Les slaads rouges, les plus stupides, avaient déjà commencé à s'entre-déchirer, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'une créature plus puissante les dispersait – et encore, pour une durée très limitée.

Sujan tourna ses perceptions vers ses troupes et s'il avait eu un corps, un sourire cruel aurait orné ses lèvres. L'adage disait vrai : on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Et malheureusement pour Athéna et ses Chevaliers, il lui restait un atout dans sa manche.

Un atout infiltré profondément au cœur du camp adverse.


	24. Invasion

Appuyé au montant de sa fenêtre, Kanon regardait le ciel s'éclaircir, les étoiles disparaître une à une. Une fois revenu de son petit voyage dimensionnel avec Loki, il n'avait pas pu dormir – à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas essayé. En quoi trois pauvres heures de sommeil auraient-elles pu soulager son manque à présent chronique ?

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient le sommet de Star Hill, il entendit Saga s'affairer dans la salle de bain et poussa un soupir. Pourtant, encore une fois, il ne se sentait pas aussi coupable qu'il l'aurait dû. Était-ce un effet de la fatigue ? Il se sentait comme enveloppé dans du coton, enfoui dans une bienheureuse et apaisante torpeur. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne prêta guère attention à ce mauvais pressentiment qui rongeait le fond de son esprit un peu plus fort que d'habitude – mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il y prête grand intérêt. De toute manière, cette sensation désagréable que le pire allait se produire sous peu ne le quittait pas depuis le retour de l'Autre... alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

 

 

Après avoir donné à Kyrien ses exercices pour la matinée, les Gémeaux descendirent aux Arènes pour l'entraînement journalier.

Comme il avait été dit la veille, Shion avait rejoint ses ouailles pour le collectif ; il avait pour l'occasion troqué son encombrante toge popale contre une tunique et un pantalon d'entraînement, ce qui lui valut quelques sifflets et quolibets, en plus des regards gourmands de Dokho.

Il y eut une discussion fort animée au sujet de la répartition en équipes : fallait-il séparer les couples, les réunir, équilibrer les puissances ?

– Et si, tout simplement, on prenait les Temples du bas pour la première équipe, et ceux du haut pour la deuxième ? proposa le Tigre comme les pourparlers s'éternisaient.

– Ah ouais ! Ça t'arrange, hein, grommela Deathmask. Tous les couples sont séparés, sauf le tien !

– C'est pas vrai, protesta Milo après une seconde de réflexion. Regarde : Ka... mus et moi, termina-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aiguë après s'être fait violemment pincer la cuisse par le Français, qui lui fit les gros yeux en désignant discrètement Saga.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, bras croisés, et dissimula la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix en répondant :

– C'est bon, Camus. Pas la peine de me ménager autant... je ne suis pas en sucre.

Un petit moment de silence embarrassé s'étira, jusqu'à ce qu'Aioros, se caressant le menton, déclare :

– D'ailleurs, si on considère que Shion est un Bélier avant d'être le Pope, ça le fait redescendre au niveau du premier Temple.

– Ah non alors ! s'insurgea le Chinois, serrant possessivement son amant qui éclata de rire.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez un traitement de faveur, argua Aphrodite, boudeur.

Shion poussa un petit soupir théâtral.

– Moi qui espérais ne pas avoir à utiliser mon autorité suprême...

– Hé, mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ça ! s'écria Aiolia.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, toi ? s'enquit Aldébaran, faisant machinalement craquer ses phalanges.

Il n'avait que faire de la compositions des équipes et avait juste hâte que l'entraînement commence. En effet, il aimait bien les collectifs, qui lui permettaient de tirer parti de son immense force brute plus efficacement que lors d'un face à face conventionnel.

Pour être honnête, il adorait positivement taper dans le tas, une fois de temps en temps.

– Et pourquoi on ne prendrait pas un critère physique ? Pour reconnaître les équipes, ça serait plus facile, intervint Mu.

– Tu veux dire, comme la couleur des cheveux ? continua Aphrodite, repoussant une mèche océane derrière son épaule. Les bleus contre les autres ?

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Shura, réfléchissant.

– Le problème, objecta Saga, c'est que nous ne sommes que six. Ce n'est pas équilibré.

– Eh bien, l'un d'entre nous n'aura qu'à intégrer l'équipe bleue, répliqua Shion.

Un silence pensif accueillit ses paroles.

En vérité, aucun des membres de l'équipe non-bleue n'avait envie de se retrouver dans l'autre camp, au risque de se faire attaquer à la fois par ses adversaires et par ses propres alliés qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu – dans le feu de l'action, une erreur est si vite arrivée...

C'est pour cette raison que Shion poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva, faisant face à ses ouailles qu'il engloba d'un regard circulaire avant de déclarer :

– Bon, devant cette incroyable abondance de candidatures spontanées, je me dévoue... Mais je vous préviens, ajouta-t-il en posant ses prunelles d'un rose pénétrant sur ses équipiers. Le premier bleu qui me prend pour un adversaire...

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Un concert de « oui, chef » plus ou moins empressés et plus ou moins moqueurs lui répondit, assorti de quelques ricanements de la part de l'équipe des « non-bleus » – qu'il fit taire d'un regard glacial et autoritaire.

Il était leur Pope, quand même. Nan mais oh.

Les deux groupes se placèrent donc de part et d'autre de l'arène d'entraînement et commencèrent à s'échauffer de leur côté. Puis, lorsque les muscles furent assouplis, les articulations rodées et les cosmos prêts à délivrer toute leur puissance, chaque équipe se rapprocha du centre du terrain en vue de l'affrontement.

 

 

Kyrien, quant à elle, avait entamé ses propres exercices depuis un petit moment. Son échauffement terminé, elle enchaîna avec quelques katas appris avec Rena ; une fois arrivée à la fin, elle les répéta, mais en enflammant sa cosmo-énergie, cette fois-ci. Les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer, elle laissait la rythmique propre des mouvements l'envahir, tout en s'émerveillant une énième fois de la magnificence de la Toile.

Jamais elle ne pourrait exprimer à Kanon toute sa gratitude pour lui avoir fait découvrir ce spectacle incroyable, cette communion fascinante avec quelque chose d'aussi infini et éternel que le tissu des dimensions...

Elle tenta d'approfondir son harmonie et sa compréhension de la Toile, sans cesser les mouvements qui semblaient l'aider à se concentrer sur sa tâche, et spécialement sur cette lueur, juste là, qui semblait chatoyer de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel... cela ressemblait à un nœud, tout en étant fondamentalement différent.

Elle le sentait.

Elle avait pourtant pris garde de ne pas trop s'abandonner à la Toile, de ne pas se faire « absorber » comme la fois précédente, mais ce... cette  _chose_ l'attirait irrésistiblement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle tendit la main et, lentement, l'avança pour effleurer du bout des doigts la petite étoile multicolore, qui pulsa doucement en réponse, comme appelant sa caresse.

La jeune fille s'enhardit et passa sa main sur la boule de lumière, comme elle l'aurait fait sur un chaton. Elle ne la « sentait » pas directement avec ses terminaisons nerveuses, mais sa perception de la Toile s'emplit de quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu traduire par les mots « chaleur » et « douceur ».

_... il est temps... tu sais ce que tu dois faire..._

Soudain horrifiée, Kyrien retira sa main et coupa tous ses liens avec le tissu dimensionnel. Depuis... combien de temps ces paroles résonnaient-elles dans sa tête ? Elle referma ses bras autour d'elle-même, frissonnant.  _Non... oh, non, pas ça..._

–  _Si,_ répondit distinctement une voix que, cette fois-ci, elle reconnut parfaitement.  _Le moment est venu._

–  _Quel moment ?_ demanda mentalement la novice en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle le regretta immédiatement. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Elle voulait juste... que la Voix s'en aille. Mais son interlocuteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il lui répondit avec une once de jubilation :

–  _Mais le moment d'apporter la touche finale, bien entendu..._

–  _N... non..._

–  _Oh mais si..._

Kyrien ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle s'y refusait catégoriquement. Pour que la Voix de ses cauchemars soit à ce point enjouée, ce n'était à coup sûr pas une bonne chose.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle à voix haute, pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas vous obéir ! Allez-vous en !

Un rire grinçant éclata dans son crâne, la faisant chanceler.

–  _Oh, vraiment ? Mais, petit pantin, crois-tu avoir l'ombre d'un choix ?_

Accompagnant ces paroles, une douleur térébrante lui vrilla le cerveau. La fillette tomba à genoux avec un cri, la tête entre les mains.

–  _Tu es mon instrument. Mon jouet. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu es en mon pouvoir, misérable petit insecte !_

De grosses larmes de douleur et de désespoir roulaient sur les joues de la novice, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, gémissant toujours.

– N-non... pourquoi... vous faites ça...

–  _Parce que j'en ai envie,_ fut la réponse amusée.  _Parce que j'aime ça, parce que j'en ai le pouvoir, et parce que te voir ramper et te tortiller dans la poussière est fort distrayant. Te faut-il d'autres raisons ?_

Une vague nausée s'ajouta à la souffrance qu'éprouvait Kyrien. Un jouet... elle n'était qu'un jouet.

Pourquoi elle ?

N'avait-elle pas eu son quota d'épreuves et de souffrances pour son âge ?

L'entité dut capter ces interrogations à la surface de son esprit, car elle dit, d'un ton faussement compatissant :

–  _Oh voyons... n'es-tu pas heureuse d'avoir enfin une utilité ? Tu devrais être fière : peu de personnes peuvent se targuer d'être le jouet personnel d'un dieu... l'instrument de la défaite du Sanctuaire tout entier !_

Un ricanement acide suivit, qui sembla se répandre dans les os de la jeune fille depuis l'intérieur de sa tête.

–  _Et puis, tu devrais m'être reconnaissante, non ? Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu rencontrer ton maître adoré._

Perturbée par la douleur et les paroles de l'être qui était en train d'envahir son esprit, Kyrien tenta d'enflammer son cosmos pour chasser l'entité, en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment : à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'utiliser son aura, une pointe chauffée à blanc semblait lui transpercer le crâne. Et les paroles de miel âcre que la Voix continuait à déverser directement dans sa tête ne l'aidaient en rien.

–  _Les humains sont si facilement manipulables, tu sais... il suffit d'un peu de patience... une adorable petite fille perdue, ils se sentent obligés de la recueillir ; un minuscule coup de pouce pour faire croire à un talent caché, ils crient au miracle et accueillent le serpent en leur sein... c'était tellement facile !_

La jeune fille frémit. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis un moment mais... alors... ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la Démonstration, un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant... ce pouvoir incroyable qui l'avait catapultée sous la responsabilité des Gémeaux... c'était la Voix ! C'était elle qui le lui avait donné. Il ne venait pas d'elle. Il n'était... jamais venu d'elle.

Ce que le Grand Pope et les gardiens du Troisième Temple avaient cru déceler en elle, ce pouvoir qu'ils espéraient voir se développer avec la pratique et l'entraînement...

Il n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Tout était clair, maintenant. C'était là la raison de ses échecs à répétition, de la déception qu'elle infligeait à son maître jour après jour.

Elle n'avait jamais rien eu d'extraordinaire. Tout cela... tout le bonheur et la chance qu'elle avait eus depuis peu, n'étaient que les produits annexes du plan cruel d'une entité supérieure qui se jouait d'eux tous.

Les sanglots lui déchiraient la gorge et ses ongles crissaient sur la pierre poussiéreuse, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose, de ne pas étouffer... d'échapper à la douleur...

C'est alors que la Voix, qui s'était tue un moment, reprit doucement :

–  _Veux-tu que cela s'arrête, pauvre petite chose ?_

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et la fillette épuisée murmura :

– Oui... oui... pitié... arr-arrêtez... s'il vous plaît...

–  _Alors lève-toi, jolie marionnette,_ fit l'entité d'un ton caressant.  _Lève-toi, et va rejoindre ton maître._

La douleur dans sa tête s'évapora, laissant la déchirure de son âme à nu. La novice ouvrit les yeux, puis se redressa lentement. Elle ôta son masque d'une main tremblante et essuya machinalement son visage trempé de larmes avant de remettre la protection de métal en place.

Et puis, d'un pas hésitant, elle prit la direction de l'escalier menant aux Arènes, encouragée par les doux murmures roucoulés dans son esprit par la divinité satisfaite.

 

 

Si le collectif en équipe paraissait un peu plus organisé que l'entraînement « en vrac », aucune règle précise ne s'y appliquait. On pouvait changer d'adversaire dès qu'on le voulait, s'intégrer dans un combat déjà entamé, et si quelques alliances de circonstance se formaient, ce n'était rien de construit.

Et c'était beaucoup plus amusant comme cela, pensa Aldébaran avec un immense sourire, en faisant craquer les vertèbres de Milo d'un coup de poing titanesque, l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres de là. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas et se ramassa sur lui-même pour pouvoir mieux se catapulter vers le Taureau, ongle écarlate en avant. Le géant évita les coups en rigolant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que ce n'était qu'un leurre – ce fourbe de Camus se préparait à lui geler les pieds pendant qu'il ne regardait pas !

Non mais est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'un ours polaire, hein ?

Avec une agilité surprenante pour sa masse, il évita la prise du Français et se débarrassa rapidement des quelques cristaux de glace déjà accrochés à ses jambes, puis recula hors d'atteinte – enfin, étant donné que tous étaient capables de faire une dizaine de fois le tour de la planète en moins de deux secondes, cette notion perdait quelque peu son intérêt...

Et il tomba dos à dos avec Mu, qui lui était en train d'affronter Deathmask. En un coup d’œil de connivence, ils décidèrent de s'allier, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Shaka et Shion s'opposaient en un formidable duel. Profitant de ce que son Pope était en train de préparer sa plus redoutable attaque, le Chevalier de la Vierge invoqua sa propre cosmo-énergie et l'amena à son paroxysme avant d'en positionner les pétales autour de son adversaire tandis que les premières étoiles filantes fusaient autour de lui.

–  _Stardust Revolution !_

–  _Divine Smite !_

Les deux cris se croisèrent, prononcés à la même seconde. Les étoiles du Bélier se heurtaient à l'aura de Shaka, en déchiraient les plis, s'épuisaient à traverser la fleur de lotus géante qui se refermait inexorablement sur l'Atlante.

S'il possédait une volonté implacable et un cosmos immense, Shion commençait imperceptiblement à faiblir. Il comprit alors la nature de la nouvelle attaque de l'Hindou : c'était la suite logique du  _Trésor du Ciel_... après avoir dépossédé son adversaire de ses cinq sens, le Chevalier de la Vierge lui ôtait la dernière chose qui lui restait.

Sa cosmo-énergie.

La  _Stardust Révolution_ était à présent entièrement emprisonnée dans le lotus. Les traînées d'énergie s'étiolaient au contact de la fleur gigantesque et le Pope sentait sa propre aura s'éteindre lentement sous cette chape d'un rose doré et vaporeux. Tout autre que lui aurait paniqué. Mais Shion était Pope, il avait presque trois siècles d'expérience et un sang-froid à toute épreuve – et de surcroît, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple entraînement et que sa vie n'était pas vraiment en danger. Pourtant, il avait envie de jouer le jeu. Aussi fit-il mine de se laisser submerger par l'attaque du blond, tout en rassemblant ses forces ; lorsque la fleur de cosmos fur totalement refermée sur lui, il libéra d'un coup toute son énergie – le peu qui n'avait pas été absorbé par le lotus – et l'ultime vague de poussières d'étoile fit voler en éclats la prison diaphane.

Épuisé, Shaka tomba à genoux, le souffle court. L'Atlante se dirigea vers lui d'un pas un peu chancelant, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il commenta :

– Intéressante, ton attaque.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se passa une main sur le front pour en chasser quelques gouttes de sueur, et répondit :

– Elle manque encore de puissance... et je ne suis pas assez rapide.

Un petit rire amusé passa les lèvres du Grand Pope et il leva sa main droite auréolée d'une faible lueur dorée.

– C'est une chance pour moi... voilà tout ce qu'il me reste.

Heureusement, il sentait sa puissance habituelle revenir rapidement, mais il devait reconnaître que le pouvoir de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu était presque... effrayant.

_Tant mieux,_ se dit-il à part lui.  _En cas de besoin..._

D'ailleurs les autres Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient immobilisés pour regarder leur affrontement, murmurant commentaires et critiques. Shion frappa dans ses mains pour les remettre au travail, et dut bloquer dans la seconde qui suivit un certain nombre de coups de poings et de pieds en représailles. Il repoussa ses assaillants et les défia d'un sourire félin, mais la plupart d'entre eux retournèrent à leurs affrontements précédents – sauf Dokho qui se présenta face à lui, abandonnant Aioros et Aiolia qui, aidés de Shura, n'avaient aucun mal à tenir la dragée haute aux jumeaux épaulés par Aphrodite et ses roses... il faut dire que l'était de fatigue avancé des deux gardiens du troisième Temple pesait lourd dans la balance. Leur puissance ne s'en ressentait que peu, mais le niveau du combat était mine de rien très élevé, et cela leur demandait un énorme effort de concentration pour ne pas faire une erreur qui, même dans le cadre de l'entraînement, aurait pu leur coûter cher.

Shaka les observa un moment, inquiet, le temps de récupérer ses forces. Puis il alla prêter main forte à Mu et Aldébaran, en gardant un œil sur les Gémeaux... juste au cas où.

 

 

Peu avant midi, les Chevaliers d'Or décidèrent de mettre un terme à leur session collective.

Soudain, quelque chose titilla le cosmos de Kanon. Au même moment, Saga posa une main sur son bras et souffla :

– Kyrien.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer une parole de plus, que la fine silhouette de la jeune fille faisait son apparition à l'entrée de l'Arène d'entraînement. Son aura assourdie dégageait des ondes de désespoir détectables à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde alors qu'elle avançait avec hésitation, les épaules voûtées et les poings serrés comme si elle luttait à chaque pas.

L'ex-Marina se hâta à sa rencontre, suivi du reste de ses compagnons.

– Kyrien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il la saisit aux épaules et remarqua les larmes qui coulaient dans son cou, provenant de sous son masque. Une vague d'anxiété lui noua les entrailles, encore amplifiée par ce que sanglota la fillette :

– P-pardon... M... Maître Kanon... J'ai essayé... m-mais je ne peux pas...

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se força à maîtriser sa voix et lui demanda calmement :

– Quoi donc, Kyrien ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là ?

La novice gémit et son corps se raidit, comme si elle était soudain parcourue d'une atroce douleur. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, mais lorsque le Chevalier tenta de la soulever dans ses bras pour la ramener au Temple, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

– Non... Non ! Je suis dé-désolée... mais il faut... il faut que je le fasse... (Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot étouffé.) Ça fait... trop mal...

Kanon ouvrit la bouche pour répéter une troisième fois sa question, mais son élève se détourna de lui pour s'avancer vers l'autre Gémeau, qui se tenait à un mètre de là.

– M-Maître Saga...

Une impression de désastre imminent glaça soudain l'échine de l'ex-Marina, qui la rappela d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'anxiété :

– Kyrien...

Saga, lui, regardait la fillette venir vers lui avec, dans ses prunelles azur, un mélange d'interrogation et d'inquiétude pour elle.

– Maître Saga... Vous le savez déjà, j'en suis sûre... au fond de vous...

– Kyrien, non ! s'écria Kanon en la saisissant pour la faire reculer, l'éloigner de son frère.

Elle n'allait pas...  _elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça,_ n'est-ce pas ?!

L'aîné des Gémeaux haussa un sourcil et son regard alla de l'élève à son frère, empreint d'incompréhension.

– Quoi donc ? De quoi parles-tu ?

– Ne lui dis pas, Kyrien, gronda l'ex-Dragon des Mers au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui secoua la tête en réponse.

– Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas ! murmurait-elle, luttant contre la Voix dans sa tête, contre la douleur, contre le désespoir qui l'étreignait.

_Je les tuerai tous, si tu ne le lui dit pas. Tu le sais. Tu dois lui dire. Dis-le ! DIS-LE !!_

Elle se débattait dans les bras de Kanon, avec toute la force de sa détresse. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Il le  _fallait !!_

A travers ses larmes, elle vit le Chevalier de la Vierge s'approcher de Saga, tenter de l'entraîner plus loin en posant une main sur son bras. Elle sanglota de plus belle.

– Je suis désolée, Maître Saga...

– Tais-toi, Kyrien, grogna l'ex-Marina en resserrant sa prise.

– Je dois... vous le dire...

– Tais-toi, bon sang !

Elle réussit à libérer une de ses mains et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la manche de l'aîné des Gémeaux, alors que le cadet la soulevait de terre pour l'emporter en tentant de ne pas la blesser. Elle cria :

– Il est revenu !

– Non, Kyrien, non !! fit Kanon, dont le regard paniqué croisa un instant celui de Shaka, identique.

Saga s'immobilisa, tourna vers la novice des yeux vides, et demanda d'une voix sans intonation :

– Qui... est revenu ?

A cet instant, l'ex-Dragon des Mers aurait encore pu sauver la situation. Il aurait pu bâillonner son élève, l'assommer, la faire taire d'une manière ou d'une autre... l'emporter loin de son frère, et trouver ensuite un nouveau mensonge pour lui cacher la vérité.

Mais il était complètement pétrifié. Un horrible sentiment de trahison lui brûlait la gorge, et dans son esprit ne tournait plus qu'une seule question.

_Kyrien... pourquoi ?_

Aussi ne réagit-il pas lorsque la fillette, après un petit moment de silence irréel ou elle sembla rassembler ses forces, acheva d'une voix brisée :

– Votre... autre Vous. Il est revenu. Il est là... en vous.

Elle lâcha sa manche et tendit la main pour la poser sur son torse et appuyer ses dires, mais il recula hors de sa portée et baissa légèrement la tête, cachant son visage derrière un rideau de mèches azuréennes.

– Non, souffla-t-il d'une voix oppressée.

Mais tout en refusant de toutes ses forces cette possibilité, il fouillait son esprit à la recherche d'un indice, d'un souvenir, d'une trace de la présence de l'Autre... Et il la trouva. Cette zone d'ombre trop familière au fond de sa conscience, où se terrait sa deuxième personnalité lorsqu'elle ne prenait pas les commandes de son corps... Il y envoya une onde mentale en reconnaissance. Elle lui revint sous la forme d'un écho assourdi, déformé par un plaisir malsain né de son propre malaise.

Non... par Athéna...  _non !_

Il fit encore un pas en arrière, chancelant. C'est alors que résonna sous son crâne cette voix honnie, qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant treize ans.

_Tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi, Saga ?_

Suivit un petit rire ravi qui le fit grimacer.

– Non... non, c'est... impossible. Tu n'es pas revenu. C'est un... un cauchemar, murmura le Gémeau, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait réellement – et de toute manière, peu lui importait.

–  _Et si..._ répondit son Autre lui d'un ton infantilisant.  _Alors maintenant on va être un bon petit Chevalier et on va me laisser prendre les choses en main, hm ?_

Disant cela, il laissa des souvenirs de ces deux dernières semaines envahir en masse la psyché de son hôte, afin de lui porter l'estocade finale. Assailli par l'avalanche d'images éparses, Saga gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Lâchant Kyrien qui glissa à terre en pleurant silencieusement, Kanon s'avança avec précaution vers son frère.

– Saga...

Celui-ci releva brusquement vers lui un regard où se disputaient la souffrance, l'incrédulité et la brûlure de la trahison.

– Ne t'approche pas de moi ! siffla-t-il.

Mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers n'en tint pas compte et tendit le bras vers lui.

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Saga...

– Tu le savais !! s'écria son aîné en repoussant violemment sa main. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  _Comment as-tu pu me mentir ?!_

Son regard fou parcourut l'assemblée de ses pairs qui l'observaient, inquiets et consternés.

– Qui d'autre ? Qui le savait ?

Il se tourna vers Shaka, qui détourna les yeux.

– Toi... aussi ?

– Saga, je t'en prie...

Le Gémeau refusa la main du Chevalier de la Vierge de la même manière qu'il avait repoussé celle de son frère, et se tourna vers Shion, accusateur.

– Et vous, vous le saviez ?

Dokho à ses côtés, le Grand Pope hocha la tête en silence.

– Nous voulions te protéger, Saga, dit-il d'une voix calme, triste.

– Me protéger ? (L'aîné des jumeaux éclata d'un rire discordant, alors que des larmes amères perlaient à ses paupières.) Comment vouliez-vous me protéger... de quelque chose... qui est en moi ?

Sa voix se tarit sur ces dernières paroles, alors que sa chevelure commençait lentement à virer au gris cendre.

–  _Non ! Je ne veux pas !_ s'écria-t-il mentalement, alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience.

Mais il avait beau tenter de se raccrocher à quelque chose, rien n'y faisait. Comme autrefois, son Autre lui était en train de prendre le contrôle de son corps...

Soudain, une sensation particulière s'échappa de la conscience de Loki, à travers les souvenirs dont il l'abreuvait sans discontinuer. C'était chaud et piquant. Troublant. Sensuel.

Du désir.

Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, Saga tira sur le fil de mémoire, démêlant l'écheveau des souvenirs.

Et plus il avançait, plus sa nausée se précisait. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Son Autre lui n'était tout de même pas tombé aussi bas...

Et pourtant, la réalité était là.

–  _Comment as-tu pu..._

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement un sentiment de satisfaction intense. Il en conçut une rage brûlante, qui lui permit de reprendre l'ascendant. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur bleue, et ses prunelles d'azur se posèrent sur son frère, alors que son aura s'enflammait pour se répandre dans la Toile autour de lui.

– Kanon... (Son regard s'emplit d'horreur alors que d'autres souvenirs affluaient à son esprit.) Oh, par Athéna... il t'a... (Il serra les poings et recula encore, le souffle court.) Je suis... désolé...

Le tissu dimensionnel crépita sous l'intensité de sa cosmo-énergie, puis un nœud se forma derrière lui, l'avala et disparut, avant que ne puisse le rejoindre l'ex-Marina qui referma ses doigts sur quelques étincelles dorées.

– Non ! s'écria l'ex-Marina d'une voix rauque, avant de tomber à genoux, tête baissée, anéanti.

Un silence pesant, irréel, s'abattit sur l'arène. Les Chevaliers qui n'étaient au courant de rien interrogeaient du regard ceux qui semblaient en savoir un peu plus.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Aiolia à mi-voix, cristallisant toutes les questions en une seule.

Mais avant qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'ait pu lui répondre, un petit rire à la fois amusé et triomphant s'éleva.

– Magnifique ! Tout bonnement ma-gni-fi-que. Quelle tragédie, quel drame, quelle souffrance !

Tous se tournèrent vers Kyrien, qui était en train de se relever lentement. D'une voix qui était la sienne sans vraiment l'être, teintée de mépris et d'arrogance, elle s'adressa à son maître :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Kanon... ton frère n'est pas encore perdu ; il va revenir... Une fois que Loki aura définitivement pris de dessus sur lui, bien entendu. (Elle se pencha en avant comme pour murmurer un secret, et ajouta d'une voix parfaitement intelligible :) Mais je doute que ce soit vraiment pour te déplaire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qui es-tu ? intervint le Grand Pope, ignorant –  _voulant_ ignorer – la dernière phrase de l'entité.

Il sentait une différence fondamentale dans le cosmos au repos de la fillette.

Différence de nature, d'état d'esprit... et surtout de puissance. Car l'aura de Kyrien était devenue changeante, presque joueuse. Et surtout...

Oppressante.

La novice porta une main à son masque, et celui-ci commença à se fendiller pour finalement voler en éclats, révélant le fin visage marqué de deux cicatrices que l'ex-Dragon des Mers connaissait bien. Mais le sourire suffisant qui ornait ses lèvres ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ses yeux... Disparu, le bleu-vert des prunelles enfantines ; ces yeux-là étaient deux orbes emplis d'une myriade de couleurs, qui tournoyaient et se mêlaient à l'infini. Et en parfait contraste avec ce regard inhumain et sans âge, la voix de la jeune fille répondit :

– Si ça ne faisait pas horriblement cliché, je répondrais « votre pire cauchemar »... (Elle marqua une pause, se tapotant le menton avec son index.) A la réflexion, ça me paraît en effet être le terme adéquat. (Un sourire carnassier étira sa bouche.) Je suis Sujan, mes enfants. Le Porteur de Chaos.

Sur cette dernière phrase, son cosmos s'embrasa. A l'instar de ses yeux, son pouvoir était formé d'une multitude de couleurs qui ondoyaient autour d'elle, soulevant sa chevelure brune. Son sourire s'élargit alors que l'énergie se concentrait dans sa main, tissant les fils de la Toile pour ouvrir un passage dimensionnel.

– Attention les yeux, prévint l'entité d'un ton amusé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à effectuer un tour de passe-passe particulièrement spectaculaire.

Un flash de lumière aveugla les Chevaliers d'Or, juste avant qu'une vague d'énergie ne les jette brutalement à terre, en étourdissant la plupart. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à eux, la divinité avait disparu. Ne restait plus qu'un nœud multicolore qui pulsait doucement en tournoyant sur lui-même.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! s'exclama Milo en se tournant vers Kanon et Shaka, puis vers le Grand Pope et son amant.

– C'était... Sujan... répondit Mu d'une voix blanche, encore assis.

– On l'a entendu, on n'est pas sourds, aboya Deathmask, nerveux. Mais c'est quoi exactement, « Sujan » ?

– C'est un dieu, répliqua Dokho, alors que l'Atlante à ses côtés fermait les yeux, concentré. Et pas un gentil, précisa le Tigre.

– Super, commenta Aldébaran. Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

L'ignorant, Shion rouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard de l'ex-Marina.

– Il se dirige vers Star Hill, déclara calmement le Pope. Le sens-tu ?

Le Gémeau hocha la tête.

– Je vais le suivre. (Son visage se durcit et il serra les poings.) Je ne le laisserai pas faire de mal à Kyrien.

L'Atlante acquiesça, l'assurant de sa confiance. Kanon allait prendre son élan lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras, l'arrêtant.

– Et pour Saga ?

– Shaka...

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ferma les yeux un instant – autant pour ralentir les battements de son cœur affolé que pour s'assurer que son frère était vivant, à travers le lien de cosmos qui les joignait encore... mais pour combien de temps ?

Il plongea son regard turquoise et tourmenté dans les prunelles claires du Chevalier de la Vierge.

– Ramène-le, s'il te plaît.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, ravalant un  _comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?!_ désespéré, et formula ses doutes :

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrai... Pourquoi m'écouterait-il ?

– Parce qu'il t'aime, répondit simplement l'ex-Marina en pressant la main toujours posée sur son bras. S'il y a quelqu'un qui en est capable, c'est toi. Dis-lui... dis-lui la vérité. Moi, je ne  _peux pas_ y aller. Je t'en prie. Ramène-le.

Et sur un dernier signe de tête, il se lança à la poursuite de l'entité qui avait pris possession de son élève, alors que Shaka laissait lentement retomber sa main.

– Bon, pour la dernière fois : que. Se. Passe-t-il ?! s'enquit Aphrodite, avec une minuscule touche d'hystérie dans la voix.

– Je crois que les explications attendront, intervint Aioros en se plaçant en position de combat, le regard fixé sur le nœud.

Celui-ci s'était en effet mis à grossir, et une rumeur diffuse mêlée de crissements stridents s'en échappait.

– Oh, bon sang... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? fit Milo en écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'une grosse patte rougeâtre et griffue émergeait du vortex grandissant.

– Ça, répondit Shion en se mettant en garde lui aussi, imité par les autres Chevaliers, ce sont les slaads. Les petits copains que Sujan s'est fait durant son exil dans les Limbes. Prenez garde à leurs morsures, ajouta-t-il. Ils sont contagieux.

– Génial, grimaça Aiolia, alors que Camus secouait la tête avec un léger rictus de dégoût. Merci de prévenir, chef.

– C'est mon travail, répondit l'Atlante en lui adressant un sourire angélique avant de se tourner vers Shaka, reprenant son sérieux.

Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de retrouver la trace énergétique qu'avait laissé l'aîné des Gémeaux en traversant les dimensions. Sourcils froncés, yeux clos, il avait manifestement quelques soucis de concentration.

– Il faut que je médite, grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers les gradins de l'arène non loin de là.

– On te couvre, déclara Shura en se plaçant devant lui, bras tendu auréolé d'or.

– Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, rétorqua l'Hindou en s'asseyant en position du lotus.

Un court  _om_ plus tard, il était entouré d'un champ de cosmo-énergie impénétrable.

– Tant mieux, fit Dokho, avant de s'intéresser aux autres. Répartissez-vous : il ne faut pas laisser ces bestioles sortir d'ici.

Le nœud dimensionnel grossissait à vue d’œil, et la première créature était en train de se tortiller pour s'en libérer. Ce que l'on pouvait déjà en apercevoir n'avait franchement rien de joli : une grosse tête aplatie, à mi-chemin entre le batracien et le reptile, une peau rougeâtre, de petits yeux stupides et malveillants. Le haut du corps était trapu, la bête plus grande qu'un homme, les membres long et épais terminés par des mains massives.

Le slaad rouge ne put jamais poser pied sur le sol du Sanctuaire ; une volée de roses noires le déchiqueta en quelques secondes, accompagnée par un cri du cœur :

– Ah, mais qu'est-ce que c'est moche ces trucs !!

Shion, occupé à envoyer des messages télépathiques aux Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze restés à l'extérieur pour qu'ils mettent les novices en sûreté, sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins du douzième Gardien, esthète dans l'âme.

Cependant le nœud grossissait encore et encore, devenant petit à petit un véritable portail entre les deux dimensions. Il dévoilait à mesure toute une foule grouillante de créatures chaotiques plus hideuses les unes que les autres, qui se repoussaient mutuellement pour franchir le passage en premier.

Soudain, des griffes noires comme la nuit semblèrent agripper le bord du vortex pour l'écarter, permettant aux bêtes rouges de se déverser par l'ouverture élargie. Le premier à réagir fut Aldébaran ; faisant exploser son cosmos, il lança son poing vers le ciel en tonnant :

–  _Stars of Rain !_

Une seconde plus tard, le ciel gronda et s'obscurcit. Puis, trouant les nuages, une pluie de météores s'abattit sur la douzaine de slaads qui se trouvaient devant lui, les réduisant en poussière.

Ceci lui valut un sifflement admiratif de la part de Shura, situé à côté de lui.

– Bien joué, fit-il en tranchant d'un revers de main un imposant slaad bleu.

Le Taureau se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle vague.

_Attention,_ fit la voix de Shion, résonnant à travers le cosmos des Chevaliers d'Or.  _Les slaads rouges et bleus utilisent de préférence la force brute, mais les verts sont plus plus rusés et usent de pouvoirs particuliers. Par ordre de puissance, viennent ensuite les gris, les funestes – les seuls qui portent des vêtements, ceux-là sont particulièrement malveillants – puis les blancs, et enfin les noirs. Et je le répète : prenez garde aux dents et aux griffes._

– Ah, les griffes aussi ? fit Milo en évitant facilement les deux redoutables appendices osseux qui ornaient la main massive d'une créature indigo.

– Oui, les griffes aussi, confirma Dokho en brisant net la nuque de son verdâtre opposant, non loin de là. Ces choses risquent de vous infecter, touchez-les le moins possible.

– Facile à dire, grommela Deathmask en envoyant au Puits des Morts un énième batracien, avant de précipiter à terre celui qui s'était jeté sur son dos, lui écrasant la gorge d'un coup de pied. C'est vicieux, ces bestioles !

– De la part d'un expert en la matière, ricana Aiolia, aux prises avec un slaad gris pour le moins récalcitrant.

Cette critique perfide lui valut de recevoir de plein fouet l'attaque de son adversaire, sous la forme d'une énorme explosion multicolore. Un instant étourdi, il fit deux pas en arrière et secoua la tête avec une grimace de douleur avant de se jeter à l'attaque avec un rugissement digne de son animal totem.

Un peu plus loin, Aioros confectionnait des brochettes de bestioles variées à l'aide de ses traits d'or, tandis que Camus statufiait ou désintégrait tour à tour, et que Mu atomisait à la chaîne. Aphrodite, quant à lui, avait trouvé l'occasion idéale pour tester en conditions réelles sa toute nouvelle attaque :  _Return to Eternal Beauty_ , ou comment rendre beau ce qui ne l'est pas en le transformant en... rosier. De fait, un certain nombre de ces arbustes épineux jonchaient déjà le sable de l'arène...

Pourtant, le vortex continuait à vomir un flot ininterrompu de créatures chaotiques. Et si les slaads rouges et bleus se faisaient un peu plus rares, ils étaient remplacés par d'autres, verts ou gris, moins nombreux mais plus puissants.

Et puis arriva par le portail le premier slaad funeste. Ceux qui le virent furent frappés par l'impression de puissance et de malignité qu'il dégageait. Il tenait à la main un cimeterre acéré et son corps grisâtre, de la taille d'un homme, était couvert d'une armure d'écailles, hérissée de pointes à l'aspect redoutable.

– L'a pas l'air commode, celui-là, marmonna Milo en s'avançant à sa rencontre, ongle écarlate prêt à frapper.

Une voix désagréable, comme un crissement rauque, s'éleva du gosier de la créature :

– Soumettez-vous devant l'armée du Porteur de Chaos, humains ! (Un rictus cruel déforma la large gueule du slaad, simulacre de sourire ironique.) Et vous serez détruits sans souffrance.

Son propre sourire en coin solidement accroché à ses lèvres, le Scorpion répliqua :

– Tu rêves, mon vieux !

Se concentrant un instant, il rassembla son cosmos dans son index et lança trois traits carmins sur son adversaire. Cependant celui-ci était plus agile qu'il ne l'avait estimé, et ses attaques allèrent se perdre dans la masse de bestioles qui continuait d'émerger du vortex – étendant pour le compte trois slaads rouges, mais laissant intact le principal intéressé. Lequel n'accorda même pas un regard à ses camarades tombés et marcha droit sur le Chevalier grec, levant son arme, son regard reptilien éclairé d'une lueur de satisfaction belliqueuse.

 

 

Un peu étourdi par l'euphorie qui s'était emparée de sa conscience depuis que Saga avait appris son retour, Loki bataillait ferme pour reprendre le contrôle de leur corps commun – et pour une fois, il n'y arrivait pas.

_C'est bien ma veine,_ pesta-t-il à part lui.  _Justement quand j'en ai besoin..._

Chacune de ses tentatives, en effet, se heurtait à un véritable mur. La volonté de Saga avait été ébranlée par les révélations récentes, ce qui avait provoqué la libération de Sujan. Cependant, entraînée, forgée tout au long de ces années où il s'était battu contre son alter ego, elle s'était relevée de ses cendres et muée en une résolution implacable. Né pour protéger, il protégerait... jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout, il empêcherait le monstre tapi au fond de lui de sortir au grand jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un moyen  _définitif_ de débarrasser le monde de ce fléau.. Et s'il devait laisser sa vie dans le processus...

Eh bien, soit.

Si seulement cette...  _chose_ pouvait cesser de marteler aux frontières de sa conscience ! Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il examina froidement les conditions qui devaient être réunies : il lui fallait une mort certaine, cela allait de soi. Et de préférence rapide : non qu'il craignît de souffrir, mais une lente agonie augmenterait d'autant les chances que son Autre lui ne reprenne les commandes à la faveur d'une perte de connaissance.

De plus, sa maudite résistance de Chevalier ne lui facilitait guère la tâche. Son regard descendit, évaluant la distance qui le séparait des vagues écumantes qui se brisaient contre la roche.

–  _Ah ça, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas en te jetant de cette petite falaise minable que tu risques de nous faire grand mal,_ ricana Loki depuis le fond de son esprit, cherchant à le distraire de ses réflexions, beaucoup trop morbides à son goût.

–  _La ferme,_ répondit presque distraitement le Gémeau, le repoussant sans ménagement un peu plus loin dans son inconscient, avant de retourner à ses pensées.

Oui... il pouvait toujours se trancher la gorge... il suffisait de trouver un objet un peu coupant...

–  _Et tu crois vraiment que ça va tuer quelqu'un qui, ayant perdu la moitié de son sang, tient toujours debout ?_

– Serait-ce trop te demander que de me ficher la paix ? s'écria à voix haute le Chevalier, excédé.

–  _Un peu, oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir en même temps que toi, vois-tu._

Un petit rire sec secoua Saga.

– Juste retour des choses. Je tiens à te remercier personnellement d'avoir détruit tout ce qui comptait dans ma vie. (Il regarda ses mains, puis serra les poings.) D'avoir sali... mon propre frère... avec ces mains-là...

Il rejeta violemment les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Kanon, hagard... tenu d'une poigne de fer par ce monstre...

Violé... torturé...

Tremblant de rage et de dégoût, il répéta la question qu'il n'avait cessé de poser depuis que ces souvenirs avaient envahi son crâne.

– Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Et une réponse lui parvint, accompagné d'un plaisir si immensément malsain qu'il en fut malade.

–  _Ça n'en a été que plus agréable._

Saga tomba à genoux, l'estomac noué de crampes.

– Monstre ! haleta-t-il, sa colère brûlant plus fort que jamais. Comment peut-on être aussi ignoble ?

Amusé par la rage de son alter ego, Loki décida de se retirer dans un coin reculé de la psyché de son hôte. Il avait été un peu surpris, au départ, par la manière dont le Gémeau avait interprété les souvenirs qu'il lui avait fait partager. Il semblait en effet que le Chevalier avait inconsciemment occulté la plupart des images, ne gardant en mémoire que celles qui montraient un Kanon non consentant.

L'Autre haussa intérieurement les épaules. Après tout, qu'importait ? Sujan était libéré, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le rejoindre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de sa représentation mentale. Grâce à l'aveuglement de Saga, il avait encore un atout dans sa manche. Avec délectation, il se demanda...

Quelle serait la réaction de l'aîné des Gémeaux, s'il apprenait que son frère s'était offert de son plein gré au démon qui partageait son corps ?


	25. Au cœur du Labyrinthe

En sortant du haut building tokyoïte qui abritait à présent les bureaux de la fondation Graad, Saori Kido était inquiète. Des échos cosmiques lui parvenaient du Sanctuaire, échos qui n'avaient rien de commun avec l'entraînement dont les Chevaliers d'Or étaient coutumiers. Elle monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait et tourna ses perceptions vers son Domaine, son visage s'assombrissant alors que ses craintes se confirmaient.

Quelles étaient ces choses contre lesquelles ses Chevaliers se battaient ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti d'aura semblable. De toute évidence non humaines, ces créatures possédaient une énergie étrange qui se mouvait, changeait d'intensité et de texture à chaque instant, les rendant indiscernables et interchangeables pour la déesse qui ne pouvait se baser que sur son cosmos afin de les distinguer les unes des autres.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop.

Et cette énergie écrasante qui était apparue peu avant les créatures et s'était éclipsée en direction de Star Hill... Ses souvenirs divins s'étaient éveillés lorsqu'elle l'avait sentie, et lui avaient fourni le nom de la divinité intruse, ainsi que les quelques renseignements dont elle disposait sur lui.

Janus, dieu latin du Commencement, des Portes et du Temps, était autrefois entré en contact avec le Chaos originel. Cela avait provoqué l'émergence d'une autre entité, en tous points opposée à Janus : Sujan.

Aussi fou, exubérant et imprévisible que son double était sage, réservé et fiable, le nouvel arrivant avait en outre rapidement montré des velléités de conquête. Cependant, comme il avait commencé par de petites dimensions peu peuplées, personne ne s'en était vraiment inquiété. Peu à peu, il avait étendu son influence, offrant au Chaos dont il était issu ces dimensions insignifiantes dont personne ne se souciait... et gagnant en puissance avec chaque monde envahi.

Les choses accélérèrent lorsqu'il prit sous son aile un transfuge du Sanctuaire, dont il séduisit l'esprit rebelle par des promesses de puissance et de liberté. Le jeune guerrier lui offrit, en même temps que ses faveurs, les secrets du Domaine Sacré auxquels il avait été initié en tant qu'apprenti Chevalier des Gémeaux.

La défection de ce précieux indicateur n'empêcha pas Sujan de se lancer à la conquête de la dimension gardée par Athéna et ses Chevaliers. S'en suivit une longue guerre d'usure au terme de laquelle, grâce aux Gémeaux, la divinité maléfique fut scellée au fin fond du Chaos Tourbillonnant des Limbes.

Sa dernière action avant de disparaître, avait été de maudire l'artisan de sa défaite : tout comme lui était l'opposé de Janus, chaque Gardien de la Troisième Maison serait à l'avenir affublé d'une deuxième personnalité qui serait son exact contraire. Et qui représenterait à la fois son intermédiaire pour influer sur le destin de cette dimension qu'il n'avait pas pu conquérir, et un moyen de se venger d'Athéna.

La jeune déesse émergea de ses réflexions lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la porte de la résidence Kido. Soupirant légèrement, elle gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte et sourit en voyant que trois de ses Chevaliers Divins étaient déjà présents pour le dîner prévu ce soir-là. Seiya n'allait certainement pas tarder à revenir de l'orphelinat et Ikki... se montrerait ou non selon son bon vouloir, comme d'habitude.

Avec une touche de soulagement, Saori se félicita d'avoir bridé les perceptions de ses Saints. Auraient-ils senti comme elle ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire, nul doute qu'ils s'y seraient précipités, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle seule porterait le poids de l'inquiétude, cette fois-ci, et elle ne ferait appel à eux qu'en ultime recours.

Ils avaient déjà trop combattu, malgré leur jeune âge. Cela se voyait dans leurs yeux : alors que tout le reste de leurs personnes dégageait la force insolente de l'adolescence, leurs regards étaient ceux de vétérans. De guerriers ayant vu trop de morts, trop de sang, trop de souffrances.

Non, se dit Athéna, si elle pouvait l'éviter, jamais plus elle n'enverrait ces enfants sur un champ de bataille.

 

 

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, Kanon pestait et grommelait tout en bondissant de rocher en rocher à la poursuite de l'entité qui possédait son élève.

– C'est pas vrai... d'abord ce casse-pieds de Loki, et maintenant ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? demanda-t-il au hasard, au cas où quelque Grand Ordonnateur Universel – et accessoirement Enquiquineur Attitré d'ex-Dragon des Mers – aurait laissé traîner une oreille de son côté.

Non pas qu'il attendît de réponse, non plus. Les Ordonnateurs Universels avaient ce défaut d'être souvent débordés de travail – c'était à se demander où ils trouvaient le temps de faire pleuvoir sur la tête d'un Gémeau qui n'avait rien demandé une telle flopée de catastrophes...

– Je dois avoir un mauvais karma, maugréa l'ex-Marina en bondissant d'une pierre juste au moment où celle-ci se détachait de la paroi pour agripper un autre rocher tout aussi instable.

Il ricana.  _Évidemment_  qu'il avait un mauvais karma. Non content d'être né sous une étoile maudite, il n'avait pas hésité à noircir encore son âme, par défi, par vengeance.

Par orgueil.

Pas étonnant que cela lui retombe dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Et pour être honnête, il n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire si la punition s'était abattue sur lui  _seul_ , au lieu d'éclabousser les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il commençait à en avoir assez de voir ses êtres chers pris en otages par les méchants de l'histoire. Que son frère bien-aimé soit l'hôte de Loki avait été difficile à accepter, mais en donnant de son temps et de sa personne, il avait plus ou moins réussi à apprivoiser le fauve. Mais qu'une fillette innocente se retrouve le jouet d'une divinité malfaisante, ça ne passait définitivement pas.

La coupe était pleine.

Une rage sans nom brûlait dans les prunelles turquoise fixées sur la petite silhouette qui volait gracieusement de roc en saillie, comme délivrée de la pesanteur et de ses dangers, en direction du sommet de Star Hill. Cette rage tendait les muscles du Chevalier, leur arrachait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le dieu – qui de son côté, s'ingéniait à lui compliquer la tâche. Mais Kanon n'en avait cure : poussé par son autre Lui, Saga avait autrefois réussi à gravir cette falaise. Alors ce serait bien le diable si lui-même n'y parvenait pas.

Il repoussa dans le fond de son esprit la vague de souffrance qui menaçait de l'envahir dès que ses pensées s'égaraient du côté de son jumeau. Se faire du souci pour lui ne l'avancerait pour l'instant à rien, même s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

D'autre part, Kanon était persuadé qu'envoyer Shaka à la poursuite de son aîné avait été le meilleur choix. Le Chevalier de la Vierge saurait trouver les arguments pour le faire revenir. Alors que lui... Presque trop tard, il fit un petit saut de côté pour éviter une énième boule multicolore qui s'écrasa contre les rochers en contrebas, les dissolvant comme de l'acide.

Dieux, cela ne lui réussissait vraiment pas de laisser ses pensées dériver alors qu'il affrontait un adversaire pareil.

Un rire glacial salua sa performance, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers leva la tête pour apercevoir Sujan, perché en équilibre précaire sur une prise minuscule, le toiser avec amusement. Le défiant de le suivre, de l'arrêter s'il s'en sentait capable. Serrant les dents, le Gémeau banda ses muscles pour rejoindre son ennemi.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, saleté, siffla-t-il.

D'une détente puissante, il se propulsa vers le haut. Cependant le dieu ne l'avait pas attendu, et avait repris sa course alors que son ricanement méprisant perçait les oreilles de l'ex-Marina et accroissait sa rage.

Le corps de Kyrien disparut en haut de la falaise et quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon sentit son cosmos écrasant redoubler d'intensité. Sujan comptait certainement se servir des caractéristiques cosmiques particulières du Mont Étoilé pour accroître son pouvoir tandis que ses sbires s'occupaient des Chevaliers d'Athéna... mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire. Il n'avait encore aucune idée du comment de la chose, mais ce genre de détail n'était pas du genre à l'arrêter. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'y parvenir sans endommager le corps de son élève.

Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit encore la peine de se préoccuper de cela, cependant il refusait d'envisager que l'âme de la fillette ne soit plus. Malgré les apparences, elle était forte, et tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour développer sa confiance en elle-même n'avaient pas été vains. Du moins, il l'espérait. D'une dernière poussée, il se hissa sur le plateau rocheux qui couronnait Star Hill. Le dieu, entouré de son aura changeante, l'accueillit d'un sourire narquois.

– Bien ! Bravo, petit Chevalier, tu as réussi à me rejoindre... Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

– T'obliger à quitter le corps de Kyrien, gronda l'ex-Marina en enflammant sa propre cosmo-énergie.

– Voyez-vous ça ! Et comment espères-tu accomplir ce miracle ?

– Comme ça...  _Genroumaouken !_

Il relâcha toute sa puissance et projeta son poing en avant, en direction du front de la divinité. Cependant son coup n'atteignit jamais son but : à quelques centimètres du visage de son élève, une muraille de pouvoir multicolore stoppa sa main, brûlant sa chair nue. L'onde de choc le repoussa de quelques mètres en arrière et il grogna de douleur en jetant un œil à ses phalanges meurtries, avant de reporter son regard haineux sur Sujan.

– Bien essayé, fit celui-ci en repoussant hors de son champ de vision quelques mèches brunes. Mais tu sembles oublier que je suis un dieu, petit Chevalier. De ce fait, toutes tes attaques se retourneront contre toi.

– Foutaises, rétorqua Kanon.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze l'avaient prouvé à plusieurs reprises : il suffisait d'un peu de détermination pour vaincre un dieu. Et d'une bonne dose de chance.

Le rire arrogant de son adversaire lui répondit.

– Ah vraiment ? Que comptes-tu faire, sans protection ? Il me suffirait d'une pichenette pour t'envoyer  _ad patres_ , mon mignon...

L'ex-Dragon des Mers n'était que trop conscient de cette faiblesse. Mais les armures d'Or avaient été désintégrées lors du sacrifice des douze gardiens du Zodiaque, devant le Mur des Lamentations. Perdues corps et bien, il n'en restait pas la moindre poussière. Et quand bien même l'armure des Gémeaux aurait été à portée, l'ex-Marina se serait refusé à la revêtir. Elle était à Saga – elle l'avait choisi comme seul et unique possesseur des années auparavant – et Kanon n'avait fait que l'emprunter en l'absence de son légitime propriétaire.

Il espérait seulement que Shaka arriverait à ramener ledit propriétaire... Ceci dit, Sujan avait raison : il était réellement démuni.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était faux. Lui aussi possédait sa propre armure.

– Tu te trompes, répliqua-t-il avec assurance. Je dispose de plus de ressources que tu ne le crois...

Disant cela, il enflamma une nouvelle fois son aura, comme il l'aurait fait pour endosser son armure si elle avait été posée à ses côtés, mais beaucoup plus fort.

L'onde de cosmos se propagea autour de lui, puis s'estompa. Au bout de quelques secondes, la divinité chaotique haussa un sourcil moqueur et susurra, ironique :

– Et alors ? Il semblerait que tes « ressources » s'épuisent rapidement, mon petit Chevalier... tout comme ma patience.

Il concentra un peu de pouvoir au creux de sa main et projeta sa boule colorée sur cet énervant insecte. Qui à sa grande surprise, ne fit rien pour éviter le coup. Bah, tant mieux, cela lui ferait un obstacle en moins... même si tourner cet imbécile en ridicule était plutôt amusant.

Cependant en lieu et place de la jolie explosion de chaos qu'il attendait, il y eut un éclair doré et aveuglant. Lorsqu'il se dissipa apparut une masse métallique, assemblée en forme d'animal mythique. L'instant d'après, elle se désolidarisait pour aller couvrir le corps de l'ex-Marina de sa matière étincelante.

Le Dragon des Mers était de retour.

Mi-intrigué, mi-exaspéré, le dieu poussa un petit soupir.

– Et maintenant, quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire de plus, avec ta boite de conserve sur le dos ?

– Maintenant que ma défense est assurée, je peux me concentrer sur l'attaque, rétorqua Kanon d'une voix suave, tout en rassemblant à nouveau son pouvoir autour de lui.

– Bla, bla, bla, fit Sujan en agitant la main avant de lui tourner carrément le dos, désintéressé au possible.

Furieux de cette marque de mépris, le Gémeau poussa un grondement sourd et bondit, poing auréolé d'or en avant. La divinité ne prit même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard ; se tournant à demi, elle leva nonchalamment une main pour intercepter l'attaque. Avec un rictus de satisfaction, l'ex-Marina en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de genou au creux des reins. Malheureusement pour lui, l'aura de Chaos du dieu absorba son attaque et lui renvoya une décharge d'énergie qui le fit grimacer.

Cela eut néanmoins l'avantage tout relatif d'éveiller l'intérêt de Sujan. Tournant ses prunelles fascinantes dans sa direction, il resserra sa prise sur les doigts du Dragon des Mers, et un petit sourire cruel étira ses lèvres enfantines lorsqu'il sentit quelques os craquer. Poussant à la fois vers son adversaire et vers le sol avec une force surprenante pour ce corps si frêle – la puissance de son cosmos suppléait largement au manque de muscle –, la divinité avait dans l'idée d'obliger cet arrogant humain à plier devant lui.

Il voulait le mettre à genoux, l'humilier. Lui rappeler la différence de pouvoir qu'il existait entre eux.

Cependant Kanon n'était pas du genre à s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins par la force. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de ses doigts et de son poignet tordus jusque dans son épaule, il ne cédait pas. Au contraire, la souffrance physique ajoutait à la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, et ce sentiment avivait son cosmos d'autant. La poigne du dieu se faisait de plus en plus dure, mais il ne renoncerait pas. S'il cédait maintenant, autant abandonner le combat immédiatement – non, jamais il ne ferait ça. Il protègerait les êtres qui lui étaient chers, Saga, Kyrien, les autres Chevaliers d'Or. Il protègerait le Sanctuaire, seul foyer qu'il ait jamais connu – et où il avait finalement commencé à se sentir  _chez lui._ Il protègerait la Terre enfin, parce que c'était la sienne... pas au sens de propriétaire, mais dans celui d'habitant. Et parce qu'il avait le pouvoir, et donc le  _devoir_ de s'opposer à quiconque la menaçait.

Il comprenait enfin réellement ce qui poussait des êtres comme son frère à sacrifier leur honneur, leur dignité, leur vie même, pour défendre ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire. Ce n'étaient plus de simples mots, une leçon qu'on lui aurait inculquée mais qui, bien que comprise et assimilée, n'était pas  _sienne._ C'était une conviction, une force au fond de son cœur, au creux de ses entrailles. Il ne se battait plus pour des inconnus aux visages sans traits, mais pour les novices, les habitants croisés dans les rues d'Athènes, la jolie serveuse du bar où il avait offert un goûter à Kyrien, et même pour cette bande de petites frappes débiles que Loki et lui s'étaient tellement amusés à ridiculiser. Car il ne voulait pas voir son monde envahi par le Chaos, soumis à cette divinité capricieuse et cruelle.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait jamais lutté que pour lui-même : survie d'abord, pouvoir ensuite, rédemption enfin. Malgré le lien ténu mais permanent qui l'unissait à son frère, il avait presque toujours été solitaire. Au Sanctuaire, pendant leur entraînement, peu de personnes connaissaient son existence, et moins encore avaient eu envie de le fréquenter. Chez Poséidon, les autres Marinas le craignaient et l'évitaient ; les seuls a avoir osé se rapprocher de lui avaient été attirés par l'aura de puissance et de danger qu'il dégageait. Et même après son retour du côté d'Athéna... il l'avait bien fait comprendre à Andromède et Pégase : ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se battaient contre le même ennemi qu'ils devaient être cul et chemise. Tout juste avait-il accepté le Dragon et le Cygne dans son sillage, les abandonnant sans remords quand ils s'étaient avérés incapables de suivre le rythme.

Encore récemment, il aurait pu se tourner vers ses collègues et amis pour l'aider à faire face à Loki. Mais il avait préféré assumer seul ce fardeau... ce n'était qu'avec une extrême réticence qu'il avait demandé l'assistance de Shaka ; et encore, ce dernier avait appris le retour de l'Autre sans qu'il le lui ait dit. De même pour les autres : Kanon était resté muet comme une tombe.

Mais à présent, seul face à Sujan, il ne se sentait plus isolé. D'autres, ailleurs, se battaient pour la même cause que lui. Et c'est cela, ajouté à la douleur qui lui vrillait les nerfs, qui lui permit de faire flamber son cosmos plus fort encore. Il était à présent entouré d'une véritable chape d'or en fusion, traversée d'éclairs et de nœuds nés de la Toile dérangée par cette débauche de pouvoir. L'aura du dieu crépitait autour de lui, l'entourant pour étouffer cette aveuglante lumière dorée, mais rien n'y faisait. Coupante comme un rasoir, l'énergie du Gémeau lacérait et déchirait la brume multicolore qui l'environnait. Ignorant la souffrance que lui causait la petite main de son élève, il rassembla son cosmos autour de ses doigts, saisissant son propre poignet pour soulager un peu son articulation malmenée. Il insinua quelques fils de la Toile entre leurs mains jointes, puis les noua entre eux. Pendant ce temps, son aura s'efforçait de percer le bouclier d'énergie de la divinité, ou du moins de l'affaiblir.

Avec un grondement sourd, il libéra les fils enchevêtrés. La Toile reprit sa forme propre, et ce mouvement provoqua la libération d'une minuscule parcelle de l'énergie colossale contenue dans le tissu dimensionnel – de quoi desserrer l'étau dans lequel étaient pris les doigts du Dragon des Mers, mais pas suffisamment pour les blesser sérieusement tous deux.

Sujan poussa un sifflement de chat furieux et bondit en arrière, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine. Kanon, lui, se releva lentement : l'explosion et le soulagement d'être libéré de la poigne douloureuse de la divinité l'avaient déséquilibré. Il fixa son regard turquoise sur son adversaire et eut un sourire carnassier en voyant une expression à la fois incrédule et indignée se peindre sur les jolis traits de sa disciple.

– Surpris ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Un reniflement de mépris lui répondit.

– Pas vraiment. C'est lorsqu'ils ont le dos au mur que les chiens sont le plus dangereux. Toujours à vouloir mordre la main qui vient pour les achever...

– Ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie, mon petit.

– Eh bien tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes instincts ! s'écria le dieu, tapant du pied à la manière d'un enfant capricieux.

– Et tu crois que c'est en te montrant aussi puéril que je vais te prendre au sérieux ? fit l'ex-Marina, un sourcil haussé et les poings sur les hanches.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Sujan et s'il avait encore eu une once de bon sens, Kanon aurait immédiatement regretté de l'avoir provoqué. Mais se battre seul contre une divinité n'entrait définitivement pas dans la catégorie « bon sens ».

– Très bien, Dragon des Mers. Tu veux jouer ? Alors jouons.

Et la roche sous les pieds du Chevalier se mit à trembler.

 

 

Quelques centaines de mètres en-dessous de là, Shion acheva son verdâtre opposant et leva la tête pour suivre des yeux le trait d'or qui zébra le ciel l'espace d'un instant, en direction de Star Hill.

Au moins, l'un d'entre eux serait convenablement protégé, se dit-il. Cependant, il doutait que ce soit vraiment suffisant face à Sujan. Tout au plus Kanon gagnerait-il un peu de temps...

_Shaka... hâte-toi de nous ramener Saga._

Son regard dériva en direction de la silhouette immobile du Chevalier de la Vierge, entourée d'un halo protecteur, en position du lotus.

– Hé, c'est pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles, s'écria Dokho en écrasant son pied sur la face d'un slaad qui avait décidé de croquer un bout du Grand Pope distrait.

Celui-ci acheva la créature en atomisant son corps et adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à son amant, le front toujours soucieux. Le Chinois se plaça dans son dos pour couvrir ses arrières et, à eux deux, ils firent un peu de ménage aux alentours. Les slaads rouges et bleus se faisaient rares ; leurs cadavres volumineux encombraient le sol de l'arène. Pourtant, la partie était loin d'être gagnée : deux nouveaux slaads funestes avaient rejoint leur semblable, et donnaient pas mal de fil à retordre aux Chevaliers.

Occupé à cribler de traits dorés un des derniers groupes de slaads bleus, Aioros n'avait pas vu la créature verte qui s'était subrepticement glissée derrière lui et qui, après l'avoir enchevêtré dans un rets de lianes qu'il avait fait pousser en quelques mots, tentait à présent de le découper en rondelles à l'aide de ses griffes suintantes d'une substance semblable à de l'acide. Le Sagittaire était donc obligé d'éviter les coups tout en s'efforçant de se libérer de la masse végétale étonnamment résistante qui continuait de pousser comme pour l'ensevelir. Voyant cela, Shura leva haut son bras comme pour porter son attaque fétiche ; cependant ce ne fut pas le nom de son épée bien-aimée qui franchit ses lèvres.

–  _Holy Avenger !_

La lame de lumière fila en direction du Grec et de son opposant, formant un profond sillon dans le sol sablonneux. Elle trancha net le slaad qui s'effondra en deux morceaux bien distincts, et coupa suffisamment de plantes pour permettre à Aioros de se dégager. Ce dernier resta un instant bouche bée : bien que se trouvant sur la trajectoire directe de l'attaque, il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Il avait pourtant senti le souffle chaud de l'énergie de Shura. Le Capricorne avait-il inventé une attaque sélective ? se demanda-t-il un instant, avant que le doigt pointé de son ami ne lui désigne un nouvel opposant prêt à se jeter sur lui, qu'il accueillit d'un coup de tonnerre désintégrateur, grondant :

–  _Atomic Thunderbolt._

 _Même pas le temps de lui poser la question,_ soupira-t-il intérieurement en se tournant vers le suivant.

– On se croirait à l'usine, râla Aiolia en lançant son quinzième  _Lightning Bolt_ de la journée.

– Tu aurais préféré qu'ils nous envoient directement le gros boss de fin de niveau ? rigola Aldébaran, le souffle un peu court.

– Oh, non, c'est teeeellement plus amusant de nous épuiser avant, répliqua Aphrodite d'un ton acide, alors qu'un énième buisson de roses faisait son apparition à la place d'une hideuse bestiole. Comme ça, ils caressent peut-être l'espoir de gagner, pfff...

Secouant sa crinière bleu ciel en signe de mépris, il planta une rose blanche précisément dans le cœur d'un slaad gris. Cependant, celui-ci arracha la fleur meurtrière de sa poitrine avec un rire semblable à un caquètement, provoquant un haussement de sourcils indigné de la part du Suédois, qui susurra :

– Et bien alors, on n'a pas le cœur à la bonne place, mon grand ? Pas grave, on va arranger ça.

D'un geste vif, il envoya une autre rose immaculée se ficher dans le torse maigre et grisâtre, à droite cette fois. Le slaad tomba à la renverse, secoué de convulsions alors que la fleur se gorgeait de son sang, et Aldébaran secoua la tête, taquin.

– Arrête de t'amuser, Aphro, et aide-nous un peu.

– De quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? lui répondit le Chevalier des Poissons, outragé.

– De la déco ? intervint Aiolia, rigolard, en désignant les buissons.

Aphrodite leur tira la langue à tous deux, mais sa réplique fut interrompue par l'explosion d'une boule de feu qui l'effleura, lui roussissant légèrement le poil. Le Lion et le Taureau échangèrent un regard alarmé alors que le Suédois, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, faisait volte-face en sifflant :

– Ça, ça va se payer...

Et d'envoyer une volée de roses noires en direction du slaad funeste auteur de l'affront. Lequel cracha en retour quelques syllabes agressives, aux accents gutturaux, crissante comme du gravier sur une plaque de métal. Chargé du pouvoir du Chaos, ce mot heurta les tympans des Chevaliers autour de lui et s'insinua en eux, noyant tous les bruits alentour.

Du moins c'est ce que crut Aiolia au premier abord ; un silence de mort s'était abattu autour de lui, à peine troublé par un léger sifflement dans ses oreilles.

– Qu'est-ce...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : il avait bien  _prononcé_ les mots, les avait  _sentis_ sortir de sa gorge, mais il ne les entendait pas.

Il était devenu... sourd ?!

Regardant autour de lui, il vit Aphrodite osciller légèrement, une main pressée sur une oreille, alors que le Brésilien secouait la tête avec vigueur et manquait de trébucher ce faisant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : profitant de sa distraction, le slaad funeste se jeta sur lui, l'épée haute. Le Grec eut tout juste le réflexe d'enflammer sa cosmo-énergie pour protéger l'avant-bras qu'il ramena devant lui afin de parer le coup. La lame s'enfonça néanmoins profondément dans sa chair, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Cependant il ne se dégagea pas et saisit le poignet de son adversaire pour l'empêcher de fuir, avant de hurler :

–  _Roar of Thunder !!_

A bout portant, l'attaque était dévastatrice. L'armure du slaad fut arrachée de son corps, de même qu'une bonne partie de sa peau écailleuse. A moitié défigurée, la créature tituba en arrière. Elle se rétablit pourtant, et fixa le Chevalier de son regard malveillant avec une intensité meurtrière. De fait, Aiolia sentit l'air autour de lui se faire plus dense, infiniment lourd. Il avait l'impression que tous les atomes de son corps tentaient de se rassembler en un seul point, comme s'il était soumis à une pression gigantesque, à l'instar d'une étoile trop massive, trop brillante, qui s'effondre soudain en trou noir. (7)

Cependant le Lion était résistant. Son corps entraîné au combat parvint à repousser le pouvoir du slaad, aidé par sa propre aura qui l'entoura d'une lueur dorée. Son adversaire se renfrogna, mais ne fit pas mine de l'attaquer à nouveau. Il se contenta de le pointer du doigt en marmonnant quelques syllabes, que le Grec entendit sans pour autant les comprendre – son ouïe était en train de revenir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir ; il y eut comme un déchirement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, qui lui fit cracher du sang. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Aphrodite tomber à genoux, comme s'il était à son tour la cible de l' _Implosion_ à laquelle le Lion avait échappé quelques instants auparavant. Furieux, Aiolia allait déchaîner à nouveau sa cosmo-énergie, lorsqu'il fut pris de court : une pluie d'étoiles s'abattit soudain sur le monstre, le réduisant en miettes. Il se tourna pour voir Aldébaran aider le Chevalier des Poissons à se relever, et lui adressa un hochement de tête appréciateur, auquel le Taureau répondit par le même geste. Pour lui qui, étant Chevalier d'Or, s'était quasiment toujours battu seul, c'était un agréable soulagement que de pouvoir compter sur ses compagnons...

Shion détacha son regard du trio le temps de repousser un énième assaillant d'un revers de main. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, même sans armures... Mais il redoutait l'apparition prochaine de créatures plus puissantes encore que les slaads funestes.

Par Athéna, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

–  _Shion ?_

Le Grand Pope sursauta au contact télépathique soudain de sa déesse.

–  _Majesté._

–  _Shion..._

L'inquiétude présente dans la voix de la jeune fille serra la poitrine de l'Atlante. Elle savait, elle avait senti ce qu'il se passait – comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Même à des milliers de kilomètres de là, le Sanctuaire restait  _son_ Domaine, et son cosmos y était attaché en permanence.

Son visage s'assombrit. Si elle savait, cela voulait dire que...

–  _Non, ils ne sont pas encore au courant. Shion..._

Elle sembla hésiter, et il en profita pour donner son avis :

–  _Laissez-nous nous en occuper, Majesté. Protéger le Sanctuaire est notre mission._

Une vague d'affection mêlée de fierté le recouvrit comme une couverture chaude et légère, alourdie cependant par l'inquiétude toujours présente.

–  _Le Sanctuaire n'est rien sans les personnes qui le peuplent, Shion._

Même si elle ne pouvait le voir, le Grand Pope hocha la tête, évitant une attaque et assommant son assaillant d'un coup sur la nuque.

–  _J'ai ordonné aux Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze de mettre les novices en sécurité. Les Chevaliers d'Or et moi-même confinons les slaads dans l'arène d'entraînement. Cependant, Sujan a réussi à s'échapper. J'ai envoyé Kanon à sa poursuite, en attendant que Shaka revienne avec Saga._

Le silence que lui opposa Athéna lui demandait de s'expliquer un peu plus en détails. Retenant un soupir, il lui conta alors rapidement le retour de Loki, les révélations de Shaka, le comportement étrange de l'Autre et son « accord » passé avec Kanon. Il termina en révélant ce qui avait précédé l'arrivée de la divinité chaotique. La pause qui suivit fut plus réflexive qu'interrogatrice, et ce fut d'une voix un peu lointaine, comme se parlant à elle-même, que Saori finit par répondre :

–  _Oui... ayant été banni à cause des Gémeaux, le sceau qui le retenait pouvait être levé en les affaiblissant suffisamment. Quelle cruauté..._

Shion eut l'impression de sentir le cosmos divin vaciller tant soit peu, et il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la jeune fille se détournant, une main sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Il rassembla tout ce qu'il avait de chaleur et de confiance et l'offrit en réconfort à sa déesse inquiète.

–  _Majesté... ne les sous-estimez pas. Je crois en eux. Ils parviendront à vaincre ce démon, et les leurs par la même occasion._

Il le fallait. L'espoir était la plus grande des forces. S'il perdait foi en ses hommes, il n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir et attendre la mort.

Ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans sa nature.

Un petit soupir télépathique lui parvint en réponse.

–  _J'ai confiance en vous tous, Shion. Mais soyez prudents. Trop de tombes ont été creusées, trop de deuils portés. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux plus voir mes Chevaliers mourir._

Lui qui, après plus de deux siècles, était encore hanté par les disparitions de ses compagnons d'armes, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

–  _Nous survivrons, Majesté,_ répondit-il gravement.  _Je vous en fais la promesse._

Un souffle doux l'enveloppa, une note porteuse d'espoir résonna dans son esprit. Athéna s'était retirée, mais son cosmos restait présent et, en promenant son regard autour de lui, l'Atlante vit les épaules se redresser, les yeux étinceler d'un renouveau d'ardeur. Il croisa les prunelles émeraude de Dokho et lui sourit, avant de se replonger dans l'affrontement.

Ils ne perdraient pas.

 

 

Ailleurs, dans une dimension inconnue, un âpre dialogue intérieur avait lieu.

–  _Combien de temps comptes-tu encore fuir ?_

–  _Je ne fuis pas. Je cherche._

–  _Oh, pardon. C'est vrai que passer d'une dimension à une autre comme si on avait le diable aux trousses, c'est le meilleur moyen de chercher... chercher quoi, au fait ?_

–  _Un moyen de me débarrasser de toi._

–  _Tu veux que je te dise ? Retourne au Sanctuaire. Tu l'auras, ton moyen... Tu seras débarrassé de ma présence, et moi de la tienne. Bon, il se peut que tu meures dans le processus, mais c'est déjà ce que tu comptais faire, non ?_

–  _Où est l'utilité si_ _ **tu**_ _ne meurs pas en même temps que moi ?_

Le ton était ironique et cassant, un peu las peut-être.

–  _Hé, l'altruisme suicidaire, c'est ton truc, pas le mien._

Celui-ci était moqueur, teinté de malice et d'amusement cruel.

–  _La ferme._

–  _Sérieusement, Saga. Retourne au Sanctuaire. Ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde._

Le Chevalier ignora le ton un peu trop sérieux à son goût.

–  _La ferme, j'ai dit._

–  _Et puis tu pourrais te renouveler un peu. Tu n'as pas encore compris que m'ordonner de me taire ne servait à rien ?_

– Mais tu vas la fermer, bon sang ?

Saga avait crié cette phrase à voix haute, excédé. Il tentait depuis un bon moment déjà de fermer son esprit aux railleries de Loki, en vain. Une chape de désespoir lourde comme du plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules et il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses longues mèches d'azur comme si cela pouvait le délivrer de cette présence malfaisante tapie dans son crâne.

Jamais il n'en serait débarrassé. Jamais il ne serait libre. C'était son destin, sa malédiction. Il avait déjà fait souffrir trop de personnes à cause de ce fardeau. A présent, il devait le porter seul. Se rendre dans un endroit où nul ne pourrait le suivre, d'où même l'Autre ne pourrait s'échapper. Un endroit où il pourrait mettre fin à ses jours en toute quiétude, sans craindre de...

Il se calma soudain, le regard dans le vague. Un petit rire à la fois amer et triomphant s'échappa de ses lèvres : il avait trouvé.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? C'était pourtant si simple ! L'air résolu, il se redressa et commença à tisser la Toile à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il avait une destination bien précise à l'esprit. Espérant ne pas s'être trompé – cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette dimension – il franchit le nœud qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

 

 

Ce monde se nommait le Labyrinthe.

Des siècles auparavant, une race de magiciens qui se nommaient eux-mêmes Sartans – ceux qui s'élèvent vers la lumière – y avaient enfermé leurs ennemis, les Patryns – ceux qui retournent vers les ténèbres. La peur et la haine que les Sartans vouaient à leurs opposés avaient transformé cette prison en un endroit de mort et de désespoir. Depuis, les Patryns luttaient pour leur survie, pour regagner leur liberté, ruminant leur vengeance contre leurs bourreaux, planifiant la conquête des quatre mondes qu'avaient créés les Sartans à travers les Portes de la Mort.

Saga émergea de son vortex pour atterrir dans un couloir étroit, taillé dans la roche, éclairé par une douce luminescence bleutée qui semblait provenir de sigles tracés sur le mur. Le Chevalier les considéra avec méfiance : certaines runes étaient faites pour empêcher toute intrusion d'un non-Patryn au cœur de la forteresse. Puis il se reprit. De toute manière, son but n'était pas de passer inaperçu.

Au contraire. Plus vite il serait capturé, et mieux ce serait. Il commença donc à avancer dans le couloir, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa présence.

–  _Et... tu fais quoi, là, au juste ?_

Le Chevalier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'interrogation de son alter ego. De toute manière, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps : à peine eut-il tourné au coin du couloir, qu'une vive lumière l'aveugla. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait emprisonné par des cordes apparues comme par magie autour de ses bras, son torse, ses poignets. Il aurait pu s'en défaire avec facilité, mais n'en avait nullement envie. Il resta donc immobile alors que les trois Patryns qui l'avaient surpris discutaient entre eux, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, probablement de son sort. Ils lui jetaient des regards furtifs, curieux. Le Gémeau retint un sourire. Sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais vu un homme à la fois dépourvu de tatouages, et doté d'une couleur de cheveux aussi peu naturelle dans leur monde. Ils étaient certainement en train de décider s'ils devaient l'exécuter sur-le-champ, ou le remettre aux autorités compétentes. Cependant, tout en ressentant sa puissance intrinsèque, ils savaient qu'ils ne représentait pas une menace. Dans le cas contraire, les runes bleues et rouges tatouées sur leur peau les auraient prévenus.

– Amenez-moi à votre chef, dit-il soudain de sa voix profonde et calme.

Les trois gardes interrompirent leur discussion et fixèrent leur attention sur lui.

– Je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre, continua-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi. Je veux simplement voir votre chef.

C'était un coup de bluff dangereux qu'il jouait là ; il espérait que l'adolescent joufflu qu'il avait connu avait effectivement pris la succession de son père, et que rien ne lui était arrivé durant les nombreuses années où ils avaient perdu contact.

Le plus massif des hommes, le chef du groupe sûrement, s'approcha lentement, suspicieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne t'attaqueras pas au chef Vasu dès que tu le verras ? demanda-t-il dans un grec impeccable, tout juste altéré par un léger accent chantant. Qui es-tu ?

Une touche de soulagement effleura Saga lorsqu'il entendit le Patryn citer le nom de son supérieur. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé en venant ici. Tant mieux...

– Mon nom ne te dirait rien. Sache simplement que je suis un vieil ami de Vasu. (Il se permit un petit sourire confiant.) Si tu ne me crois pas, préviens-le qu'un mensch aux cheveux bleus désire s'entretenir avec lui, et vois sa réaction.

Il avait à dessein utilisé le terme péjoratif que Sartans et Patryns utilisaient pour désigner les races « inférieures » – humains, elfes et nains – afin de diminuer sa propre importance aux yeux des gardes. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas stupides, et celui qui s'adressait à lui depuis le début étrécit les yeux.

– Si tu n'es qu'un simple mensch, comment es-tu arrivé ici, au cœur de notre cité ? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un nouveau piège du Labyrinthe ?

Le Chevalier entendit Loki ricaner du fond de son esprit, et il grimaça légèrement.

– Appelle ton chef, et tu auras ta réponse.

Il attendit patiemment alors que les trois hommes discutaient encore quelques secondes dans leur langue étrange, à la fois gutturale et harmonieuse, dure et douce. Puis l'un d'entre eux partit d'un pas vif, tandis que les deux autres se plaçaient de part et d'autre du Gémeau, la main sur la poignée de leur arme en prévision d'un coup fourré, l'observant avec un mélange de curiosité et de circonspection. Mais l'attaque sournoise qu'ils craignaient ne vint pas ; quelques minutes plus tard, le troisième garde était de retour, accompagné d'un jeune homme bedonnant à l'air débonnaire, dont le regard brun s'éclaira dès qu'il se posa sur Saga.

D'un geste, il ordonna à ses hommes de délivrer leur captif, puis il s'avança et offrit sa main au Chevalier, qui s'en empara avec chaleur. Ravi, Vasu l'attira contre lui pour une accolade amicale, sous le regard attentif des autres Patryns. Puis, faisant un pas en arrière, il leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur ronde sans inquiétude, sans quitter le Gémeau des yeux.

– Cet homme est de mes amis, déclara-t-il en grec afin de ne pas exclure son visiteur de la conversation. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui.

Une pointe d'amertume perça le cœur du Chevalier. Dieux, si cela pouvait être réellement vrai...

Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Vasu ferait le maximum pour l'aider, et il disposait de suffisamment de puissance pour tenir tête à Loki si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Une fois seuls, le Patryn lui fit signe de le suivre, tout en entamant la conversation, toujours en grec – sa magie lui permettait de communiquer avec n'importe quelle créature dotée d'un langage évolué.

– Alors, mon ami, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite après toutes ces années ?

Saga décida d'aller droit au but. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de tergiverser.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, Vasu. (Il marqua une pause, puis prit une inspiration et ajouta :) Plus précisément, j'ai besoin de la prison d'Abri.

Vasu ne ralentit pas, mais lui adressa un regard pénétrant.

– ... Est-ce ton conflit intérieur que tu ne supportes plus ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du Gémeau.

– Ainsi, toi aussi tu le savais... Y a-t-il une seule personne dans cet univers qui ne soit pas encore au courant ?

Le Patryn secoua la tête et posa une main pleine de sollicitude sur son bras.

– Là n'est pas la question, Saga. Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

Mâchoires serrées, le Chevalier répondit d'un ton ferme :

– Je vais débarrasser le monde de la menace que je représente.

– Crois-tu que t'enfermer dans cette salle soit la solution idéale ?

– Non. Ce n'est qu'une... une précaution supplémentaire.

Cette fois, Vasu s'immobilisa.

– Saga, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de...

Le silence résolu du Grec était une réponse éloquente.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, protesta le jeune homme. Le but de cette pièce est de sauver des gens, pas de les voir mourir !

– Quel autre choix ai-je ? s'écria le Gémeau, laissant éclater son désespoir. En ce moment même, il me nargue, il tente de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, pour retourner au Sanctuaire et commettre d'autres horreurs encore ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !  _Plus jamais !_

Le Patryn laissa sa main sur le biceps de son ami le temps que celui-ci reprenne son calme. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi agité, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois dans cette dimension.

Il y avait donc fort à parier que son jumeau était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, se dit le chef en ravalant un soupir.

– Viens. Je vais te servir un thé brûlant, et tu me raconteras tout. Ensuite, nous déciderons quoi faire.

Et il espérait de tout son cœur parvenir à faire changer d'avis cet homme à l'étonnante chevelure azuréenne, en compagnie duquel il avait passé quelques-unes des heures les plus merveilleuses de sa trop courte enfance.

 

 

Après avoir isolé son corps dans une bulle de cosmos impénétrable, Shaka avait laissé son esprit dériver à la recherche de l'énergie de Saga. Il ne mit guère de temps à la trouver : l'aura du Gémeau avait laissé une empreinte profonde dans le tissu dimensionnel. N'importe quel novice aurait pu repérer la traînée plus sombre que la nuit ; mais pour lui qui, même par rapport à ses pairs, disposait d'une sensibilité particulière aux vibrations cosmiques, la souffrance qui imprégnait encore la Toile était quasiment insupportable.

Il se força à ignorer ses propres sentiments et suivit ce chemin de douleur, pas à pas. La trace le mena tout d'abord au Cap Sounion, où il devina que Saga s'était attardé un moment. Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser les fils les plus marqués par le passage du Grec. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur, son sentiment de trahison, son désespoir, presque comme s'ils étaient siens. Dieux, comment un homme pouvait-il survivre en portant un tel fardeau ?

S'il avait eu un corps, Shaka aurait grimacé à cette ironie amère. On n'y survivait  _pas_ , justement. Le fait que Saga ne se soit pas donné la mort sur le champ tenait certainement à son sens du devoir exacerbé. Un simple suicide s'étant révélé inefficace pour supprimer la menace qu'il pensait représenter, il avait sûrement l'intention de se cacher dans un endroit inaccessible avant de procéder à l'élimination définitive du problème.

C'était sans compter la détermination d'un certain Chevalier de la Vierge, bien décidé à le sauver, serait-ce malgré lui. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

 _Il_ avait besoin de lui, bon sang ! Il ne laisserait pas l'homme qu'il aimait choisir cette solution sans se battre. Pas tant qu'il restait un espoir – et il en restait, même si pour l'instant, il ne le voyait pas. Sinon, jamais Shion ne l'aurait autorisé à partir à la poursuite du Gémeau, se privant d'un de ses plus puissants combattants alors même que le Sanctuaire était attaqué.

Il fallait que Saga revienne. Et pour cela, il fallait que Shaka trouve les arguments pour le convaincre.

Et surtout, se dit-il en filant à pleine vitesse à travers les dimensions, suivant la trace âcre laissée par le cosmos du Grec, il fallait qu'il le retrouve à temps.

Pas trop tard. Que les dieux l'entendent, et fassent qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

 

 

Assis en tailleur, à même le sol, face à une table basse dans la demeure spartiate de son hôte, Saga faisait distraitement tourner sa tasse encore pleine entre ses doigts. Il avait bu une gorgée de thé par politesse, mais bien que le breuvage fût délicieux, il était bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était forcé à garder une voix neutre – voire froide – durant tout son récit, même si sa gorge s'était serrée à plusieurs reprises sous l'étau des émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui.

Elles l'affaiblissaient, il le savait. La barrière psychique derrière laquelle il avait confiné Loki était en train de se craqueler, lentement mais sûrement. Il ne pourrait pas le garder enfermé encore bien longtemps. Il fallait absolument que Vasu accède à sa requête avant que ce monstre ne soit libéré.

Il n'osait cependant pas lever les yeux, craignant de lire dans le regard du Patryn les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait à présent. Dégoût ? Rejet ? Pitié ? Il ne savait lequel serait le plus blessant. Mais il avait  _besoin_ d'une réponse. Vite. Serrant de ses mains tremblantes la tasse froide, il releva la tête, se préparant au pire.

Il n'y avait dans les prunelles brunes fixées sur lui qu'une immense compassion. Saga crut défaillir de soulagement et de honte mêlés – jusqu'à ce que son hôte pousse un petit soupir, secouant la tête.

– Par la Séparation, Saga, j'aimerais tellement t'aider...

– Tu sais comment faire, murmura le Chevalier en réponse.

Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Mais son calvaire touchait à sa fin. Il le savait, il le sentait. Ce serait bientôt terminé. Encore un peu de courage...

– Rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non.

Vasu se passa une main lasse sur les yeux.

– Dans ce cas...

Il déplia ses jambes potelées et se releva avec une grâce étonnante. Le Patryn ne payait pas de mine, surtout comparé au corps athlétique de Saga. Mais bien malavisé qui juge d'après les apparences ; le fait que Vasu soit le chef d'une cité entière, chez une race qui vénérait par dessus tout la puissance, était une preuve éloquente du pouvoir qu'il détenait en lui.

Il guida le Chevalier le long des corridors étroits, puis à travers les rues de la ville, en direction d'un endroit que le Gémeau connaissait bien : c'était là que son frère et lui avaient rencontré le Patryn pour la première fois. Les autochtones qu'ils croisaient posaient des regards curieux sur Saga mais ne disaient rien, se contentant d'adresser un signe de respect ou un salut à leur chef ; lequel leur répondait invariablement, d'un hochement de tête ou d'un mot aimable.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte massive, taillée dans un bois solide et entièrement couverte de runes. Se tournant vers le Chevalier, il lui demanda une dernière fois :

– Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Saga hocha la tête, le visage pâle et résolu. Loki s'agitait violemment au fond de son esprit, et une migraine lancinante commençait à lui marteler les tempes, certainement déclenchée par son Autre lui dans l'espoir de le faire flancher.

Peine perdue. Il était trop près de son but pour laisser tomber maintenant. La pensée de sa délivrance prochaine le galvanisait. Vasu l'observa longuement, et il soutint son regard, déterminé. Le Patryn prononça alors un mot dans sa langue ; un des sigles de la porte s'illumina, rouge puis bleu, et le battant pivota. Il dévoila une petite pièce chichement meublée, aux parois gravées de runes du sol au plafond.

Le Gémeau fit un pas pour franchir le seuil de ce qui était certainement une des prisons les plus sûres de l'univers. Une main posée sur son bras l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Vasu, interrogateur. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Son regard brun exprimait toute sa tristesse, mais également tout le respect qu'il avait envers le noble sacrifice de son ami. Il porta une main à sa taille et tira de son fourreau un long poignard orné de sigles, avant de le tendre à Saga.

– La lame est gravée de runes de mort. Elle trouvera le cœur, même si ta main tremble.

Les doigts du Chevalier se refermèrent sur la poignée de l'arme.

– Merci, Vasu, murmura-t-il.

Sur son bras, la pression de la main du Patryn s'accentua, puis se relâcha alors que le Grec pénétrait dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd.

Resté seul à l'extérieur, Vasu ferma les yeux et souffla au silence :

– Adieu, mon ami.

 

 

Enfin ! Après un interminable voyage à travers tellement de dimensions qu'il en avait perdu le compte, Shaka avait finalement retrouvé le Gémeau. Il était là, juste à quelques fils de la Toile... Le Chevalier de la Vierge tenta de traverser cette dernière barrière, pour se rendre compte qu'il en était incapable.

 _Pourquoi ?!_ s'écria-t-il mentalement, frustré.

Sous forme spirituelle, aucune barrière physique n'aurait dû être capable de l'empêcher de rejoindre Saga... alors pourquoi ces dessins rouges et bleus dansaient-ils encore devant ses yeux après l'avoir repoussé ? Que faisait-il dans ce couloir, séparé de son but par un mur infranchissable ? Il tenta encore de passer, pour se voir retenu à nouveau. Il poussa un juron, manifestation de dépit peu ordinaire chez lui, si calme et contenu.

Une sensation étrange s'empara soudain de lui, et il regarda autour de lui pour savoir d'où venait ce sentiment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un jeune homme rondelet, à la longue chevelure châtain ornée de discrètes pointes blanches et aux yeux sombres et pénétrants, le fixer. Surprise, car il n'était qu'un simple esprit dans ce monde-là, donc invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels – sauf s'il en décidait autrement, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Mais peut-être le jeune homme n'était pas si ordinaire que cela. Des tatouages bleus et rouges, ressemblant aux sigles qui avaient repoussé Shaka, avaient l'air de couvrir l'intégralité de sa peau, à l'exception des mains et du visage. Certains d'entre eux luisaient encore faiblement, et l'Hindou se rendit compte que c'était à cause de cela qu'il n'était plus invisible.

– Qui es-tu ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'un ton calme mais méfiant.

Shaka ouvrit la bouche, hésita une seconde, puis répondit :

– Je suis un ami de l'homme qui est enfermé là. Je me nomme Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge.

Son vis-à-vis étrécit les yeux.

– Un ami, dis-tu ? Vraiment ?

Le Chevalier grimaça intérieurement au ton suspicieux de l'autre, qui le renvoyait à ses propres erreurs. Si Saga avait eu quelqu'un vers qui se tourner dans sa dimension, s'il ne s'était pas senti trahi par ceux en qui il avait confiance, aurait-il cherché refuge ici ?

– Qu'es-tu venu faire dans ma cité, Shaka de la Vierge ?

Le Chevalier effleura d'une main éthérée le mur qui le séparait du Gémeau.

– Je suis venu le ramener.

Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif lui répondit.

– Es-tu celui qui l'a poussé à de telles extrémités ?

Dieux, ce jeune homme était affreusement perspicace, se dit l'Hindou en détournant les yeux.

– C'est compliqué. (Le regard intense qu'il sentait peser sur lui l'obligea à continuer.) En partie, oui.

– Et pourtant, tu es parti à sa recherche. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que... nous avons besoin de lui, murmura-t-il.

Le visage du Patryn se ferma et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Saga est prêt à se sacrifier pour vous protéger. Crois-tu que je te laisserai entrer dans cette salle pour une raison aussi triviale que celle que tu viens de me fournir ? Crois-tu que cela le convaincra de venir avec toi ?

Shaka resta muet devant ces arguments. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait persuader le Gardien du Troisième Temple de l'accompagner. Il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait à temps pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, et chaque seconde comptait !

– Tu ne comprends pas, fit-il d'une voix urgente. Notre monde vient d'être attaqué. Son frère est en première ligne, il affronte seul le plus redoutable de nos ennemis. Si je ne ramène pas Saga pour lui prêter main-forte, il ne tiendra pas ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard !

Vasu se tendit visiblement ; apparemment, le sort de Kanon l'inquiétait aussi. Cependant, il secoua la tête.

– Saga m'a fait confiance. Je ne laisserai personne le déranger à moins d'avoir une excellente raison.

Shaka ferma les yeux, et enflamma son cosmos pour venir physiquement dans cette dimension. Il était parti sous forme spirituelle car il se déplaçait plus rapidement ainsi, mais puisqu'il avait retrouvé le Gémeau...

Son corps disparut de l'arène du Sanctuaire et se matérialisa dans le couloir sombre. Son esprit le réintégra aussitôt, et il inspira profondément pour se réaccoutumer à la sensation de pesanteur qui s'abattit sur lui, comme toujours.

– Ne pense même pas à m'affronter, le prévint le Patryn. Même si tu me tues, tu ne pourras pas atteindre ton but.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, répliqua le Chevalier de la Vierge, ouvrant en effet les yeux – ce qui pour lui était un signe d'intentions pacifiques, en dehors d'un combat. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de parvenir jusqu'à Saga, je n'hésiterai pas.

– Tu n'auras pas à le faire, si tu parviens à me convaincre. Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser passer, Shaka de la Vierge.

Le Chevalier émit un reniflement ironique, serrant les poings.

– As-tu jamais connu l'amour ? demanda-t-il soudain, plongeant son regard céruléen dans les prunelles brunes de Vasu.

Le visage de celui-ci exprima une douleur intense, qui disparut si vite que Shaka douta même de l'avoir vue ; le Patryn se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse, mais c'était suffisant pour l'Hindou, qui joua son va-tout d'une voix sourde :

– Alors, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas le voir mourir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (7) : Sans passer par la case « supernova ».  
> Disclaimer : Les slaads et les quelques attaques reconnaissables par les joueurs de Donjons&Dragons 3.5 appartiennent à Wizards of the Coast. Vasu, ses runes et sa cité, ainsi que le Labyrinthe dans son ensemble, appartiennent à Margaret Weis et Tracy Hickman.


	26. Bribes du passé

Ce jour-là, la jeune femme s'éveilla avec une sensation étrange. Immobile, les yeux grand ouverts dans la pénombre de la chambre simple où elle vivait depuis qu'elle avait reçu son armure et son rang de Chevalier d'Argent, elle tenta de replacer ce sentiment diffus, cette impression d'être étrangère à son propre corps.

Cherchant à comprendre, elle essaya de se lever, sans résultat. Elle était comme... clouée sur place. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur le moindre petit muscle. Elle repoussa la panique qui était en train de l'envahir et s'astreignit à analyser calmement la situation. Elle en était à se remémorer ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avant de se coucher, sans trouver de détail qui puisse l'aiguiller, lorsque son corps se mit enfin à bouger – tout seul.

La panique revint, deux fois plus forte, lorsqu'elle se sentit se lever, puis marcher en direction de ce qu'elle devinait être une fenêtre. Mais pourquoi la fenêtre se trouvait-elle à gauche du lit, alors que chez elle, elle était située en face ? Avait-elle glissé dans une autre dimension durant son sommeil ? se demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains, toujours indépendamment de sa volonté, ouvraient les volets pour laisser passer les premières lueurs de l'aube.

 _Impossible,_ protesta sa logique.

Alors quoi ? Un rêve ?

 _Oui, ça doit être un rêve,_ se rassura-t-elle mentalement.

Un simple rêve, une saleté de cauchemar. Elle allait vite se réveiller et...

Mais si ce qu'elle vivait était réellement un songe, pourquoi en avait-elle conscience, se demanda-t-elle encore alors que sa main droite repoussait sa longue chevelure dans son dos et que ses pas la menaient vers la petite salle de bain de sa demeure – et dont l'emplacement, encore une fois, ne correspondait pas à celui qu'elle occupait la veille encore. Mais bon, elle n'en était plus à une bizarrerie près, n'est-ce pas...

Toutes ces pensées s'évaporèrent face à la stupeur qui s'empara d'elle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image trouble que lui renvoyait le miroir de métal poli.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

La fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage la sonna quelque peu, mais lorsque le reflet réapparut dans son champ de vision, plus aucun doute ne fut possible. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis de manière drastique, son regard brun s'était coloré d'un or sombre et chaleureux, et surtout...

Son corps était celui d'un homme.

Aucun doute possible, à en voir ce visage d'une bonne trentaine d'années, aux traits harmonieux mais incontestablement virils, ce torse ferme et puissant, ces bras dont les muscles roulaient sous une peau tannée par le soleil méditerranéen, ces mains de guerrier posées de part et d'autre du bac empli d'eau.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines du reflet alors qu'elle s'entendait prononcer d'une voix masculine, chaude et teintée d'une note de curiosité amusée :

– Ah, tu es là... qui es-tu ?

Muette de stupéfaction, la jeune femme se demanda si c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle écouta avec attention, pour savoir si un quelconque visiteur avait pénétré dans la demeure... mais rien.

– Si tu veux que je t'entende, fais comme si tu communiquais par cosmos interposé, continua-t-il ; puis son sourire s'élargit, le rendant encore plus séduisant. Tu as de la chance que je sois médium, à mes heures perdues.

Bon, en tous cas cet homme avait l'air de savoir de quoi il en retournait... elle décida de lui faire confiance. De toute manière, avait-elle réellement le choix ? Après un cours temps d'hésitation, elle finit par projeter mentalement :

–  _Je suis Rena, Chevalier d'Argent de l'Horloge._ (Elle marqua une pause, et ajouta :)  _Et toi, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et d'abord, où est-ce, « ici » ? Comment y suis-je arrivée ? Et..._

– Wow, wow, wow, doucement. Une question après l'autre, veux-tu ? l'interrompit-il en attachant sa longue chevelure en une queue de cheval haute. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. J'imagine que ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui te sera utile d'une quelconque manière...

Une touche d'angoisse étreignit l'esprit de la jeune femme.

–  _Que va-t-il se passer, aujourd'hui ?_

Un petit soupir souleva la cage thoracique de l'homme alors qu'il enfilait une tunique.

– Aujourd'hui... c'est le jour de l'affrontement final. S'ils ne parviennent pas à vaincre Sujan, c'en est fini de nous tous.

–  _Ils ?_

– Les Gémeaux.

Rena resta un instant silencieuse. Les Gémeaux, encore... à croire que c'était réellement un signe maudit. Changeant de sujet, elle revint à sa première question.

–  _Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais._

– Ah, ça... Je me nomme Tempus, et comme toi je suis un Chevalier d'Argent. Le Chevalier de l'Horloge, pour être exact. C'est sans doute pour cela que notre dieu commun a transféré ton esprit dans mon corps. C'était plus simple ainsi, expliqua-t-il en enflammant son aura pour endosser son armure – celle de l'Horloge, en effet – avant de sortir de la cabane.

–  _Notre dieu ?_

– Janus. Celui dont est issu cette pourriture de Sujan. Chaque Chevalier de l'Horloge est placé sous la tutelle conjointe de lui et d'Athéna, ne le sais-tu pas ?

Si. Elle se rappelait, le jour où elle avait reçu son armure, son maître le lui avait expliqué. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une tutelle de principe, étant donné que le dieu avait quasiment perdu tout pouvoir au cours des siècles. Et vu que cela ne changeait rien à ses obligations, elle n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant.

–  _Je m'en souviens,_ répondit-elle.  _Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là._

Alors qu'il marchait à pas lents sur le chemin rocailleux menant au cœur du Sanctuaire, elle remarqua que la plupart des ruines qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours n'en étaient pas. Les colonnades supportaient des chapiteaux massifs, des coursives offrant un peu d'ombre ou un abri contre les pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient parfois sur le Domaine Sacré. Au loin, ce qu'elle supposait être les baraquements des novices, étaient bien plus imposants que ce qu'elle connaissait.

Elle se demanda à quelle époque elle pouvait bien se trouver. Antiquité ? Oui, ça collait avec le confort rudimentaire de la demeure de son hôte...

Lequel, après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête quelques gardes à la mine sombre, reprit :

– Je ne peux que faire des hypothèses... mais je suppose que le combat d'aujourd'hui t'apportera des éléments capitaux une fois rentrée chez toi. Êtes-vous en guerre ? s'enquit-il à tout hasard.

–  _Non,_ répondit-elle alors que la douleur des morts, collègues et amis qu'elle avait dû enterrer, envahissait son esprit.  _Les Guerres Saintes sont terminées... du moins, je l'espère. Il y en a déjà eu trop... beaucoup trop._

– Je l'espère aussi, assura le Chevalier d'une voix pleine de compassion.

Mais il ne se leurrait pas : dans quel but, si ce n'était pour offrir contre tout espoir une chance de victoire à son camp, Janus avait-il envoyé Rena ici, à cette époque ? Et en ce jour précis, qui plus est...

Afin de vérifier ses conjectures, il posa une nouvelle question :

– Peux-tu me dire si tu viens du passé ou du futur ?

–  _Eh bien... Si comme je le crois, nous nous trouvons dans l'Antiquité grecque..._

– Nous y sommes, confirma-t-il sans hésiter.

–  _Alors je viens du futur. Deux ou trois mille ans, si ce n'est plus._

Il poussa un petit soupir.

– Bon. Il y a au moins un point positif, dans ce cas : Sujan ne réapparaîtra pas avant quelques millénaires.

Cependant l'amertume de sa voix montrait à quel point il doutait que cela vaille la valeur des sacrifices consentis jusqu'ici – et de ceux qu'il restait encore à faire.

Rena garda le silence, réfléchissant de son côté. Rien ne pouvait indiquer qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte allait se déclencher à son époque, mais on n'était sûr de rien. Un conflit éclatait si vite... il suffisait qu'une divinité quelconque décide que c'était le bon jour pour envahir la planète ou exterminer l'espèce humaine, et les Chevaliers d'Athéna devraient se battre.

Encore.

Elle songea à ses élèves. Ils avaient été épargnés jusqu'à présent... En serait-il de même si une nouvelle Guerre Sainte avait lieu ? se demanda-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces sombres pensées : une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être moins, était en train d'approcher au pas de course, sa longue chevelure écarlate ondulant au rythme rapide de ses foulées. Un petit sourire tendre se forma sur les lèvres de Tempus.

– Eeriyah, dit-il doucement. Êtes-vous prêts ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le visage grave.

– Autant qu'il est possible de l'être avec si peu de préparation. Maître... (Elle leva sur le Chevalier des prunelles violettes où se mêlaient la crainte, la résignation et une détermination farouche.) Je voulais vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris... et tout le reste.

Pour la première fois depuis son éveil dans ce corps, Rena sentit un sentiment s'échapper de l'esprit soigneusement gardé de Tempus. Douce et poignante, l'affection paternelle qu'il éprouvait pour son élève traversa la conscience de la femme-Chevalier comme une traînée de miel acide. Acide, car elle sentait également le chagrin qui étreignait le cœur de son hôte à la pensée que peut-être, l'apprentie qu'il considérait comme sa fille ne verrait pas l'aube suivante se lever.

Le Chevalier s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Rena perçut la manière dont elle se raidit de surprise, puis se détendit avant de rendre son étreinte à son Maître avec force.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Tempus essuya les deux larmes qui s'étaient échappées des grands yeux violets d'Eeriyah, et dit :

– Il est temps d'y aller.

Son élève hocha la tête, lui adressant un sourire courageux.

– Allons botter les fesses de Sujan ! fit-elle, d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être sincère.

Tous deux se mirent en route vers les portes du Sanctuaire symbolisées par un étroit défilé entre deux hautes falaises, où était assemblé un petit groupe de Chevaliers.

–  _Où sont les autres ?_ ne put s'empêcher de demander Rena.

Elle avait remarqué l'éclat caractéristique d'une armure d'Or, mais son hôte s'était tourné dans une autre direction et elle ne la voyait plus. Que faisait ici un des gardiens des douze Maisons ? N'était-il pas censé protéger le chemin menant au Temple d'Athéna ?

–  _Nous sommes tous là, hélas,_ lui répondit mentalement Tempus.  _Cette Guerre a commencé il y a plus d'un an déjà, et elle a décimé nos rangs. Nous ne sommes guère plus d'une vingtaine, à présent._ (Il poussa un petit sourire amer.)  _Cette bataille est réellement notre dernière chance..._

Il jeta un regard vers l'endroit où était Eeriyah, et la femme-Chevalier reconnut cette fois l'armure des Gémeaux, non loin de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus : les premiers ennemis arrivaient.

Durant les heures suivantes, elle assista à l'âpre lutte des défenseurs du Sanctuaire contre leurs envahisseurs à la solde du Chaos. Le combat semblait perdu d'avance, et pourtant les Chevaliers résistaient, encore et encore. Le corps de son hôte se couvrait de blessures à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, cependant il restait debout et se battait avec une pugnacité sans faille. Il était puissant, plus qu'un Chevalier d'Argent ordinaire – et, bien que cela lui coûtât de l'admettre, certainement plus qu'elle. Elle en était à se demander d'où il tirait cette force hors norme, lorsque le champ de bataille devint soudain étrangement silencieux. Tempus lui-même cessa de se battre pour se tourner vers la source de cette puissance écrasante qui venait de faire son apparition aux portes du Domaine Sacré.

Le nouvel arrivant faisait singulièrement déplacé dans cet environnement. Grand et mince, l'air presque fragile, la peau chocolat et doté d'une longue chevelure blanche qui ondoyait sur ses épaules malgré l'absence du moindre souffle de vent, il promena autour de lui son regard où dansaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un rictus cruel aux lèvres.

– Me voici enfin au Sanctuaire, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, caressante, en totale contradiction avec le cosmos multicolore et agressif qui était en train de se déployer autour de lui.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'avança et Rena fut surprise de voir l'élève de son hôte enflammer également sa cosmo-énergie, d'une douce teinte dorée.

–  _..._

Elle ne trouva même pas les mots pour exprimer son incrédulité. C'était de la folie... Son hôte partageait apparemment son avis, mais il expliqua néanmoins :

–  _Ils sont du même sang._

–  _Mais il n'y a qu'une seule armure... affronter un dieu sans protection..._

–  _Je sais,_ fit-il d'un ton amer.

La jeune femme suivit le regard de Tempus, observant les adversaires de la divinité. La même force coulait dans leurs veines, comme c'était souvent le cas... elle songea aux gardiens du Troisième Temple de son temps. Un seul d'entre eux avait eu droit à la reconnaissance et à la place à laquelle tous deux auraient pu prétendre, pendant des années... s'ils avaient été traités en égaux, Kanon aurait-il aussi mal tourné ? Combien de drames aurait-on pu éviter ? Asgard, la bataille contre Poséidon... l'ex-Marina aurait peut-être même été capable de maîtriser la deuxième personnalité maléfique de son frère.  _Oh, grands dieux..._

–  _Ça va commencer,_ la prévint le Chevalier, interrompant le sombre cours de ses pensées.

A travers les yeux de son hôte, Rena fut témoin du combat le plus grandiose, le plus terrible qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sujan parait de ses mains gantées de blanc les coups de ses adversaires, les envoyait rouler dans la poussière en riant, mais ils se relevaient, encore et encore, et revenaient à la charge. Quelques attaques finirent par porter, provoquant la rage du dieu. L'affrontement continua pendant un temps qui parut infini à ceux qui y assistaient, inquiets de son issue. La femme-Chevalier percevait chaque frémissement intérieur de Tempus, lorsqu'un coup un peu plus puissant atteignait l'un des Gémeaux...

Et puis ce fut l'attaque finale. Exténués par le combat, les adversaires de la divinité allèrent chercher au fond d'eux leurs ultimes ressources, et l'explosion qui suivit fut d'une puissance telle que Rena sentit le corps de Tempus soulevé comme un fétu de paille. Ses vertèbres craquèrent quand il alla s'encastrer dans la paroi d'une falaise, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Sonné, le Chevalier tomba à genoux, et ramassa comme dans un rêve un éclat de métal doré qui s'était échoué à ses pieds. Le morceau tomba en poussières au creux de sa main, comme rongé par de l'acide.

Puis ce fut le noir.

 

 

Lorsque Rena ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. A peine le soulagement d'être revenu dans son propre corps l'envahit-il, qu'elle se rendit compte d'autre chose : elle pleurait.

Elle qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis des années, se retrouvait à sangloter comme une enfant sur le destin cruel de ces Gémeaux des temps anciens.

Levant ses mains pour essuyer ses pleurs, elle s'aperçut que son poing gauche était fermement serré autour de quelque chose...

 _De la poussière d'or. De la poussière_ _ **d'armure d'Or**_ _, même_ , réalisa-t-elle en ouvrant les doigts avec précaution, alors que les derniers souvenirs de son escapade dans le passé lui revenaient en mémoire.

C'est alors qu'elle les sentit.

Les combats.

Ils faisaient rage dans l'arène où les Chevaliers d'Or avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner chaque jour. Sentant l'aura du Grand Pope parmi eux, elle bondit sur ses pieds sans se poser plus de questions et saisit une boite en bois sur son étagère, dans laquelle elle transféra avec soin la poignée de particules dorées qu'elle avait ramenée elle ne savait comment du passé. Puis elle revêtit son armure et prit sa course en direction du lieu de l'affrontement, avec une seule pensée à l'esprit :

_Athéna, faites que j'arrive à temps._

 

 

Au sommet de Star Hill, Kanon affrontait toujours le dieu chaotique qui possédait le corps de Kyrien.

Son Écaille commençait à montrer des marques de la force divine de Sujan. Celui-ci, nonchalant, poussa un petit soupir en essuyant le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

– Tu aurais dû entraîner ton élève davantage, mon petit Kanon. Elle n'est vraiment pas assez résistante.

– Tu n'as qu'à te tirer de son corps, si t'es pas content, grommela le Chevalier en se redressant.

La quadruple attaque élémentale qu'il venait d'encaisser l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé sur ses appuis.

– Je veux bien, mais où irai-je alors ?

– Pas mon problème.

Une expression peinée s'afficha sur le visage juvénile de la fillette.

– Alors ça, c'est méchant. Je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant, juste un hôte convenable... (La moue fit place à un air intéressé.) Dois-je comprendre que tu te proposes de la remplacer ?

– Tu peux toujours courir !

Un réseau de filaments colorés s'enroula autour du Gémeau, qui tenta de s'en débarrasser – en vain – alors que le dieu s'approchait.

– C'est pourtant une bonne idée... ton corps magnifique me rendrait certainement plus justice que celui de cette gamine maigrelette. Et il est également plus résistant... plus puissant...

Un doigt fin caressa la joue de Kanon, descendit dans son cou pour finir sa course sur son torse, dont il redessina les courbes viriles.

– Ne me touche pas, siffla le Dragon des Mers en enflammant son aura, toujours sans grand succès.

– Oh, c'est vrai, nous sommes narcissique, n'est-ce pas ? fit la divinité avec un petit rire flûté.

Une flamme multicolore l'enveloppa et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Loki se tenait en lieu et place de la jeune fille.

– Est-ce mieux ainsi ? susurra le démon de sa voix profonde, sensuelle. Comme on dit, qui se ressemble... s'assemble...

Toujours ligoté, le Chevalier regarda avec horreur sa némésis se pencher vers lui, enfouir son visage dans son cou, lui mordiller délicieusement la gorge. Une vague de dégoût lui souleva le cœur, et il ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était envers le dieu qui se jouait de lui, ou à cause de ses propres actes passés ; l'important était que cela lui donna la force de se débattre à nouveau, d'échapper à ce contact répugnant en brisant les chaînes de cosmos qui le retenaient prisonnier.

– Ne t'approche pas de moi !!

Sourire aux lèvres, Sujan reprit l'apparence de Kyrien et fit un pas en arrière pour éviter la décharge de pouvoir que lui adressa l'ex-Marina.

– Décidément, j'ai un faible pour les Gémeaux. Tu me plais, joli saphir. Cela te dirait-il de rejoindre mon harem ? Je pourrais faire de toi mon favori...

Carrément estomaqué par la proposition de la divinité, Kanon hésita une seconde entre éclater d'un rire incrédule et entrer dans une colère noire.

Ce fut la colère qui l'emporta, en fin de compte.

– Tu te moques de moi ?! rugit-il. Plutôt mourir !

– Quelle ingratitude.  _« Plutôt mourir »_ , dis-tu ? Eh bien, ça peut s'arranger...

Son cosmos brûlant haut et fort, le Dragon des Mers s'apprêtait à attaquer une nouvelle fois son adversaire lorsque soudain, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Suffoquant, il tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine, sous le regard intrigué du dieu qui, étonnamment, n'y était pour rien.

Non... ce n'était pas possible. Non...  _non._

Le lien qu'il partageait avec son jumeau... qui jusqu'à présent le rassurait en permanence, lui indiquant que Saga était toujours en vie...

Ce lien venait de disparaître.

 

 

Une nouvelle fois, Shion quitta des yeux le champ de bataille qu'était devenue l'arène d'entraînement, pour les lever vers Star Hill. La perturbation, la souffrance soudaine qui se dégageait du cosmos de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, n'augurait rien de bon. Cependant, il fut vite contraint de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, notamment sur la nouvelle créature qui était en train de sortir du portail dimensionnel.

Haute de plus de trois mètres, sa peau écailleuse était d'un blanc immaculé, rendu presque aveuglant par le soleil méditerranéen. Étrange croisement entre une grenouille et un tyrannosaure, le slaad blanc émit un coassement guttural et assourdissant aussitôt qu'il posa le pied dans le sable de l'arène.

– Ow ! C'est bon, pas la peine de brailler pour qu'on te remarque... C'est pas comme si tu passais inaperçu, lourdaud, protesta Milo en grimaçant, l'auriculaire enfoncé dans son oreille droite.

Remarque qui lui valut un regard désabusé de la part de ses deux voisins. Sans proférer une seule parole, Camus lança une  _Poussière de Diamant_ pour tester la puissance de leur adversaire, alors que Deathmask concentrait son cosmos pour visualiser les fils de la Toile entourant le slaad dans l'espoir d'en finir au plus vite.

Dépité, le Scorpion considéra l'un, puis l'autre, et passa sa rage sur une des dernières bestioles bleues qui venait de l'attaquer par derrière en marmonnant des « Pas drôle », « Aucun humour » et « Te jure, pfff ».

Cependant lorsqu'il se retourna quelques instants plus tard pour faire à nouveau face au monstre blanc, sa rancœur feinte le déserta. Angelo était étendu à terre, sonné, et le Verseau crachait du sang, à genoux dans le sable.

Milo cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Comment cette créature avait-elle réussi à mettre  _deux_ Chevaliers d'Or dans cet état-là, en si peu de temps ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car le slaad blanc ouvrit sa gueule garnie de crocs acérés et projeta dans sa direction un globe de matière multicolore, qu'il évita de justesse. La boule de chaos s'écrasa à une dizaine de centimètres de lui et quelques éclaboussures l'atteignirent, laissant sur son bras et sa jambe ce qui ressemblait à de profondes brûlures.

Un rictus féral fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, et il fit craquer ses phalanges.

Cette sale bestiole avait osé toucher à un de ses amis et surtout,  _surtout_ , à l'homme de sa vie.

Elle allait le payer  _très_ cher.

Le cosmos doré du Scorpion explosa, largement alimenté par sa colère, soulevant des paquets de sable alentour et attirant l'attention intéressée du slaad.

 _Voilà une occasion rêvée pour étrenner ma nouvelle technique_ , se dit Milo, alors que sa main s'auréolait d'une lueur carmine qui se concentra bientôt autour de son index droit, dont l'ongle avait pris la forme caractéristique de l'Aiguille Écarlate. Autant son attaque fétiche était dans son ensemble, longue, propice à la réflexion et à la rédemption – ou à la torture, selon le point de vue – autant celle qu'il s'apprêtait à porter était... eh bien, tout le contraire. Car avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il y avait certains ennemis auxquels on ne pouvait se permettre d'offrir la moindre échappatoire.

Celui-ci en faisait partie.

Seul désavantage : elle était longue, très longue à mettre en place. Et comme elle accaparait une bonne partie de son cosmos, le Scorpion se retrouvait pendant ce temps-là quelque peu... démuni.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'aurait qu'à courir très vite. Résolution qu'il mit en pratique immédiatement en se ruant vers un point un peu à gauche de la bestiole. Prenant appui sur son pied gauche, il pivota à angle droit en laissant une traînée lumineuse dans son sillage. Son poing entra violemment en contact avec la mâchoire massive du slaad stupéfait par son brusque changement de trajectoire, le déstabilisant légèrement. Mais Milo ne poussa pas son avantage ; il préféra bifurquer à nouveau et s'éloigner, pour revenir à la charge ensuite, encore et encore. Cependant la créature avait saisi son manège, et l'attendait de griffe ferme. Le Chevalier dut éviter un coup de patte dégoulinant de chaos, et son pied ne fit que ripper sur la peau écailleuse de son adversaire. Mais peu lui importait que ses coups portent, du moment qu'il parvenait à gagner suffisamment de temps pour exécuter sa technique...

Malheureusement, ce slaad-là était loin d'être idiot. Et le comportement étrange de son adversaire l'intriguait, tout comme les infimes traces de cosmos qu'il déposait à certains endroits bien précis de la Toile à chaque aller-retour.

 _Bien,_ se dit le Scorpion en s'éloignant encore une fois, avant de repasser à l'attaque.  _Plus que neuf._

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il jeta un regard à Camus, sans se départir de sa concentration – la clé de toute cette préparation.

– Cette attaque ?! fit le Français d'un ton incrédule. Tu es fou ! Elle n'est même pas encore achevée...

Un muscle joua dans la mâchoire du Scorpion.

– Tu as une meilleure solution ? gronda-t-il.

La pression sur son bras s'accrut.

– Laisse-moi t'assister, au moins. Je peux l'immobiliser...

– Et subir ses coups tandis que je termine de tout mettre en place ? Certainement pas ! Il est autrement plus dangereux qu'un ours blanc, même s'il en a la couleur !

– J'avais remarqué, répliqua froidement le Verseau en enflammant son aura glaciale. Laisse-moi t'aider, répéta-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Soupirant, le Grec finit par acquiescer. Il se lança à nouveau à l'attaque, tandis que Camus se déplaçait de manière à prendre le slaad à revers. Cependant celui-ci avait mis cette courte pause à profit : une violente onde de choc balaya l'espace autour de lui, soufflant les deux Chevaliers et chassant l'air de leurs poumons, fêlant au passage quelques côtes. Elle modifia même légèrement la Toile, ébranlant le fragile édifice que Milo avait commencé à y construire – il n'était peut-être pas aussi habile qu'un Bélier ou aussi destructeur qu'un Gémeau, mais il se basait néanmoins instinctivement sur le tissu dimensionnel, ne serait-ce que pour ses perceptions – comme tous ses compagnons.

Serrant les dents, le Scorpion se releva et vérifia d'un regard que son amant n'était pas sérieusement blessé. Le voyant se redresser à son tour, il focalisa son attention sur le slaad à nouveau. Celui-ci sembla sourire et leva une patte griffue pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

–  _Viens, petit humain,_ fit une voix grave et grinçante dans son esprit.  _Amuse-moi._

Un rire discordant suivit, et Milo tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire, canalisant à nouveau sa fureur pour alimenter son cosmos. Un coup d’œil échangé avec Camus, et tous deux repartirent à l'attaque. La bête était agile et résistante, chacun de ses gestes était effectué avec une précision redoutable. Le t-shirt du Grec fut réduit en lambeaux en même temps que quatre longues estafilades s'ouvraient sur son ventre. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la brûlure du chaos qui le rongeait comme de l'acide. Le Français, quant à lui, se vit incapable d'éviter totalement une orbe multicolore. Il hurla lorsque la chair de son épaule droite commença à se dissoudre sous la substance corrosive et tenta vainement d'apaiser la souffrance en couvrant ses plaies d'une pellicule de glace. La bête immaculée envoya une nouvelle onde de choc dans l'intention de les achever tous les deux. Elle y serait parvenue, si un bouclier de cosmos ne s'était érigé à la dernière seconde entre elle et ses proies.

Bien campé sur ses deux pieds, les bras tendus devant lui pour maintenir la barrière protectrice, Angelo tourna légèrement la tête et leur envoya un sourire carnassier.

– Ben alors les enfants, on baisse sa garde ?

– C'est toi qui dit ça ? grommela Milo en se redressant, la main pressée sur son ventre sanguinolent. Rappelle-moi qui était en train de piquer un roupillon au milieu du champ de bataille, il n'y a même pas deux minutes ?

Grimaçant légèrement, Camus acquiesça en silence.

– Bande d'ingrats, répliqua le Cancer. Ça m'apprendra à sauver vos fesses.

Il attendit que ses compagnons le rejoignent pour laisser tomber sa barrière. Milo était en train de rebâtir à la hâte le contrôle de son attaque, qui était en train de lui échapper. Le voyant intensément concentré, le Verseau murmura à Deathmask :

– Une fois sa technique terminée, éloigne-le immédiatement du slaad.

– Gnuh ? fit l'Italien, perplexe. Et comment je saurai qu'il a fini ?

– Tu le verras.

Ignorant les élancements de son épaule meurtrie et son bras inutile, le Français se lança à l'assaut de la forteresse blanche. Un  _Meikai Ha_ et deux  _Deadly Line_ plus tard, Angelo se résolut à lui emboîter le pas, ses attaques n'ayant réussi à déstabiliser la créature que quelques secondes à chaque fois. Cependant, il avait eu le temps de remarquer que les coups du Maître des Glaces n'avaient pour but que de distraire leur adversaire, laissant Milo libre de ses mouvements. Et peut-être aussi, de l'amener à un endroit précis de l'Arène. Mais pourquoi ? Perplexe, il regarda autour de lui...

Et soudain, il comprit. Treize, quatorze... oui. C'était bien ça, et le coup d'estoc était imminent.

Le visage déterminé, le Grec se jeta une dernière fois sur la bestiole qui leur donnait tellement de fil à retordre. Cependant cette fois, il ne s'éloigna pas. Non, il lui faucha les jambes et parvint à le mettre à genoux ; dans le même temps, le Cancer lui brisa une rotule et le Verseau lui gela l'autre, tandis que le Scorpion l'agrippait par derrière, et le maintenait en place tout en faisant brûler son aura jusqu'à son extrême limite. L'énergie incandescente enflamma les quatorze fils ténus reliant la créature aux points que Milo avait marqués de son empreinte cosmique. Ceux-ci se mirent à luire autour du duo d'ennemis, formant un large éventail d'un côté, un long crochet de l'autre. La constellation du Scorpion s'éveillait, entrait en résonance avec son gardien qui se tenait en son cœur.

–  _Que fais-tu, microbe ?_ gronda le slaad, mais sous la rocaille de sa voix mentale se devinait un début d'appréhension.

– Je te tue, fut la réponse lapidaire qu'il obtint.  _Final Blow !!_

L'instant d'après, la constellation que le Chevalier avait dessinée s'embrasa, en même temps que son cosmos ; chaque étoile rougit et fusa vers le centre, le cœur, se transformant en chemin en une redoutable Aiguille Écarlate. Au moment de l'impact, Milo replia son bras droit, tout en gardant le gauche fermement enroulé autour du cou massif de la bestiole, et plongea son poing paré d' _Antarès_ dans la poitrine de son ennemi.

Angelo bondit au moment précis où Camus laissait lui aussi exploser sa cosmo-énergie. Il arracha la main de Scorpion de son écrin de chair et le tira en arrière tandis qu'une boule bleutée apparaissait entre celles du Verseau. Celui-ci enfonça la sphère de froid dans le sternum du slaad, provoquant la cristallisation instantanée de la bête à l'agonie. Un coup de poing de la part du Cancer paracheva le travail, le réduisant en une myriade d'éclats scintillants.

Épuisés, ils se tournèrent vers le portail, et là...

Entourés d'une horde de slaads funestes, deux nouveaux monstres blancs venaient de faire leur apparition.

Grâce à ses longues années de pratique, Camus parvint à garder un visage impassible. Par contre, le teint ordinairement hâlé de Milo prit une jolie couleur cendre, alors qu'Angelo déglutissait avec une difficulté évidente, pris de sueurs froides.

– Là, on est mal.

 

 

Enfermé derrière une barrière psychique d'une résistance dont il n'imaginait pas son hôte capable – et ce n'était pas peu dire –, Loki avait assisté aux évènements du Labyrinthe avec une crainte croissante, qui s'était peu à peu transformée en une horreur sans nom.

Et ce n'était pas la réponse lapidaire de Sujan à son réticent appel au secours qui lui avait fourni l'aide dont il avait grand besoin. La divinité lui avait fort aimablement rétorqué de cesser de l'importuner avec des détails techniques et que s'il voulait récupérer son corps comme promis, il avait intérêt à se ramener au sommet de Star Hill, et fissa.

 _Merci bien, « créateur » de mes deux,_ grinça-t-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de forcer les barreaux de sa prison mentale.

Étonnamment, cette fois-ci, il y parvint. Reprenant ses aises dans la conscience de Saga, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il avait été si soudainement libéré.

Une douleur aiguë, térébrante, vrillait les entrailles du Gémeau qui s'était laissé glisser contre un des murs couverts de runes, ses phalanges blanchies serrées autour de la lame patryn, tentant de s'habituer au cruel sentiment de manque qui l'étreignait. Cette souffrance, il ne l'avait connue qu'une seule fois au cours de son existence. Cela remontait à son enfance, lorsque Kanon et lui s'amusaient à se poursuivre à travers les dimensions, jouaient à qui trouverait la plus originale, la plus fantasque, la plus dangereuse.

Le cadet avait remporté la palme cette fois-là. Il était parvenu, par le plus grand des hasards, à atterrir au centre de la prison d'Abri. Celle-ci étant inoccupée, sa magie était désactivée. Cependant l'intrusion du Gémeau avant mis en route les mécanismes de défense de la salle, la coupant du monde extérieur avec une redoutable efficacité.

Loki se souvenait encore de ce jour où, embryon de conscience caché au cœur de la psyché du futur Chevalier, il avait reçu ce premier électrochoc de plaisir. La souffrance de Saga, sa panique aussi, étaient telles qu'elles en avaient eu des répercussions physiques. Malade d'angoisse, l'aîné avait remonté la trace de cosmos, jusqu'à se heurter à la barrière infranchissable entourant la salle où son jumeau était prisonnier. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte, auparavant, de l'importance de ce lien qui venait d'être tranché brutalement ; à cet instant, la terreur d'être, pour la première fois, complètement détaché de son frère, annihila sa raison. Son aura flamboyant avec force, il était en train de rassembler son pouvoir dans l'optique de percer une brèche dans la muraille impénétrable, lorsqu'une voix juvénile s'était élevé non loin de lui.

 

 

–  _Ils sont bizarres, tes cheveux._

_Stupéfait, Saga laissa échapper sa concentration et son cosmos se dissipa, annulant du même coup la redoutable attaque qu'il s'apprêtait à porter. Se tournant vers la source de l'interruption, il vit s'avancer vers lui un jeune garçon d'une demi-douzaine d'années, dont le corps – pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir – était en grande partie couvert de tatouages rouges et bleus._

–  _Les tiens aussi, répliqua le Gémeau du tac au tac._

_En effet, les cheveux mi-longs du nouveau venu, d'un châtain chaleureux orné de pointes immaculées, produisaient un effet étrange. On eût dit qu'on les avait trempés dans de la peinture blanche._

–  _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas de runes ? s'enquit le garçon, sans se démonter._

_Saga allait lui demander pourquoi_ _**lui** _ _en avait, lorsqu'une question autrement plus importante s'imposa à son esprit. Abandonnant sa posture ouverte, il se mit en garde et lança d'une voix où l'agressivité parvenait presque à couvrir l'angoisse qu'il ressentait toujours :_

–  _Qui es-tu ?_

_Croisant les bras, son interlocuteur prit un air hautain qui, pour un enfant de cet âge, était plutôt comique._

–  _C'est à l'intrus de se présenter d'abord._

–  _Je me présenterai quand tu auras fait sortir mon frère de là ! s'écria le futur Chevalier avec un geste en direction du mur, à bout de patience._

_Un regard interloqué lui répondit._

–  _Là ? Impossible. Il n'y a personne là-dedans. On n'a pas le droit d'y aller._

 

 

Un petit rire discordant s'échappa des lèvres sèches de Saga. Vasu – car c'était lui – avait fini par aller chercher son père, sur l'insistance de l'apprenti Gémeau. Le chef Patryn, tout d'abord suspicieux, s'était lui aussi laissé convaincre et avait libéré Kanon, intrigué par ces jumeaux à la chevelure étrange et aux pouvoirs plus étranges encore.

Une fois revenus au Sanctuaire, ils avaient essuyé la colère d'Alhen, mais l'amitié qu'ils avaient nouée avec le jeune Vasu valait bien une ou deux punitions. Ils étaient retournés le voir en cachette, découvrant avec émerveillement la magie runique des Patryns, lui montrant leurs propres capacités.

 

 

–  _Waoh, souffla Vasu en ouvrant grand ses doux yeux bruns, fasciné._

_Les jumeaux se sourirent, ravis. Cette dimension faisait partie de leurs préférées, avec sa forêt brillante et colorée qui éclairait la nuit en grandissant dans un silence absolu. Ils observèrent la pousse rapide des plantes lumineuses, de plus en plus luxuriantes, firent la course avec les bourgeons, se poursuivirent sous les douches de graines semblables à des étincelles. Et puis, aussi vite qu'elle avait crû, la forêt s'étiola, s'effondrant sur elle-même alors que l'aube pointait. Le sable ainsi produit se mit alors en mouvement sous leurs pieds, se rassemblant par nuances pour former un gigantesque désert dont chaque dune possédait sa couleur propre._

–  _Et ça recommence toujours, murmura Saga, assis entre son frère et le jeune Patryn au sommet d'une dune bleu pâle. La nuit, la forêt naît du désert. Et au matin, elle tombe en poussière pour le reformer. Encore... et encore... et encore._

_Il souleva une poignée de sable céruléen et le laissa filer entre ses doigts, jusqu'à la main que Kanon avait tendue sous la sienne pour le récupérer. Ils échangèrent ensuite, comme un sablier qu'on retourne. Vasu les observait, enviant leur complicité sans pour autant s'en sentir exclu. Enfant unique et de surcroît fils de chef, il se sentait souvent isolé parmi les siens. Les jumeaux étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus des frères qui lui faisaient défaut ; ils l'invitaient dans leurs jeux, ne jaugeaient pas chacun de ses actes comme le faisaient immanquablement ceux de son peuple, ne le traitaient pas différemment simplement à cause de son ascendance. Cela, il savait l'apprécier, malgré son jeune âge._

_Et les jumeaux le savaient aussi._

 

 

Le Chevalier appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur de pierres froides, les yeux clos. Se remémorer des instants de bonheur passés n'était pas le but de sa venue ici – et le rappel de la complicité qu'il partageait autrefois avec Kanon rendait plus douloureux encore le vide qu'il ressentait à présent. Il avait senti ses barrières intérieures céder sous les assauts de son autre Lui, mais s'en moquait.

 _Tout sera bientôt fini,_ se dit-il en retraçant du bout du doigt les runes gravées sur l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main, fasciné par leur pouvoir, rassuré aussi. Il partirait l'esprit en paix.

–  _Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu vas te suicider comme un pauvre rat dépressif terré au fond de son trou ? Encore une fois ?_

Le mépris qui dégoulinait de la voix intérieure de Loki dissimulait à merveille son appréhension. Saga paraissait vraiment décidé. En témoignait son calme... sa sérénité, même. D'où l'agitation de son double. D'une part à cause de sa nature d'opposé, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voyait son but, la récompense de tous ses efforts, s'éloigner à une vitesse effrayante.

Alors il joua son va-tout.

–  _Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Saga._

Soupesant la lame dans sa main gauche, le Chevalier haussa les épaules.

–  _Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me déstabiliseras. Je ne me suicide pas : je te tue. Ma mort n'est qu'une conséquence mineure. Si c'est le prix à payer pour débarrasser le monde de toi, je suis prêt à le verser._

Prouvant ses dires, il tourna la pointe vers sa propre poitrine.

–  _Tu es prêt à laisser tes compagnons affronter Sujan et ses sbires sans leur prêter main-forte ? Ils ont besoin de toi. De la puissance de la Galaxian Explosion._

Loki grimaça intérieurement en prononçant ces mots. En temps normal, il aurait préféré avaler sa langue et s'étouffer avec plutôt que de dire ça. Mais à époque désespérée, mesures désespérées, comme le disait ce bon vieux Jafar.

Un reniflement méprisant l'avertit que sa ruse ne prenait pas.

–  _Tu manques sérieusement de persuasion, mon vieux. C'est leur combat. Le mien est ici... contre toi._

La lame s'avançait vers son cœur lorsque la main droite de Saga se posa dessus et la retint. Le Chevalier fronça les sourcils, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de son membre supérieur.

–  _Kanon va se faire tuer si tu ne retournes pas l'aider._

– Je  _ **t'interdis**_ , siffla le Gémeau entre ses dents, de prononcer son nom.

–  _Oho,_ ricana le démon, s'engouffrant dans la brèche.  _Serait-on jaloux ? Tu n'aurais pas un petit complexe du grand frère, par hasard ? Tu voudrais te le garder pour toi, hein_?

Il illustra son propos de quelques images de l'ex-Dragon des Mers dans des postures sensuelles, voire érotiques. Certaines étaient issues de son imagination, d'autres de ses souvenirs, mais cela Saga n'avait pas à le savoir – du moins, pas pour l'instant. L'Autre aimait à conserver quelques atouts dans sa manche, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Les mains du Gémeau se mirent à trembler de rage. Comment ce monstre osait-il insinuer de telles choses ?! Son amour pour Kanon était pur, platonique et  _fraternel !_

–  _Tais-toi,_ gronda-t-il mentalement.  _Tu ne sais rien des liens qui nous unissent. Tu ne sais_ _ **rien**_ _de l'amour !_

–  _Évidemment, pardi. Si tu gardes tout l'amour pour toi, il ne me reste que la haine._

Sauf que ce n'était pas de la haine que Loki ressentait à l'égard de l'ex-Marina. Il aurait d'ailleurs été bien en peine de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait.

Mais là n'était pas la question, d'autant plus que Saga, interloqué, protestait :

–  _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'aimer qui que ce soit, que je sache !_

L'Autre soupira intérieurement. Il détestait expliquer ça encore et toujours, mais tandis qu'il titillait la curiosité du Chevalier, celui-ci évitait au moins de leur planter cette satanée lame dans le thorax.

–  _Tu n'as pas encore compris comment ça marche ? Je. Suis. Ton. Opposé. Tu aimes, je hais. Tu fais le Bien, je fais le Mal. Si tu te découvrais une âme de tueur en série, je me transformerais illico en saint._

–  _Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi,_ grommela le Gémeau.  _On a toujours le choix, quoi qu'il arrive._

–  _Tu oublies un élément essentiel : le libre-arbitre et toutes ces salades, ça ne marche_ _ **que sur les humains.**_ _Moi, je suis l'incarnation actuelle d'une vieille malédiction qu'un dieu en pétard a collée sur le dos des Gémeaux, parce que ces crétins se sont amusés à lui botter les fesses il y a des lustres et des lustres. Ça ne me place pas vraiment dans la catégorie « humain », ça._

–  _Parfait. Comme ça j'ai encore moins de scrupules à en finir avec toi,_ déclara Saga en rapprochant encore une fois le poignard de sa poitrine, pour le voir à nouveau repoussé par sa main droite.

–  _Tu condamnerais le lion parce qu'il tue l'antilope ?_

–  _Non, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'épargner les serpents venimeux. Surtout lorsqu'ils ont déjà mordu à de nombreuses reprises._

–  _Moi qui te croyais un ami des animaux._

–  _Tu te prends pour un animal, maintenant ?_

–  _Certainement pas. Ton amitié, tu peux te la garder._

–  _Je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'offrir. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais en finir._

Calmement, tranquillement, le Gémeau était en train de reconstruire les murs derrière lesquels il avait enfermé son Autre lui précédemment. Furieux et paniqué, celui-ci tentait en vain de les détruire, cherchant désespérément à reculer l'instant fatidique.

–  _Ton frère ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait ça !_

Sentant la résistance de sa main droite faiblir, Saga leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué par cet argument.

–  _Kanon comprendra. Il me sera même reconnaissant de l'avoir débarrassé de son tortionnaire,_ soupira-il, se demandant pourquoi il prenait encore la peine de répondre.

–  _Non. Il est amoureux de moi,_ répliqua Loki, jouant là son tout dernier atout ; si cela ne déstabilisait pas suffisamment le Gémeau pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle, il était fichu.

Le Chevalier marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis éclata d'un rire rauque qui résonna entre les murs couverts de runes.

– Alors que tu l'as torturé et violé ? Tu te moques de moi ? fit-il tout haut, incrédule.

–  _Il était consentant, imbécile !_ cracha l'Autre avec venin.

–  _C'est toi qui es stupide, de croire que je pourrais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier,_ répondit Saga sur le même ton. Ça  _m'apprendra à t'écouter..._

Disant cela, il termina de refermer sa prison mentale sur son irritante deuxième personnalité, étouffant ses protestations. Soulagé, il prit un instant pour apprécier le silence qui s'était établi sous son crâne. Puis il resserra les doigts sur l'arme patryn et la pointa une dernière fois sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

– C'est pour leur bien à tous, murmura-t-il.

Au moment où la lame libératrice plongeait enfin vers son cœur, les runes de la salle s'éteignirent, puis s'illuminèrent à nouveau selon un autre agencement, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux et l'éblouissant du même coup.

La porte de la prison d'Abri s'ouvrit alors sur deux silhouettes, et un cri résonna :

– Saga !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Shaka se précipita dans la salle et, d'un coup sec, fit voler le poignard des mains de Saga. L'arme rebondit contre le mur avec un bruit métallique, avant de tomber à terre.

Un instant de silence absolu passa, puis Vasu déclara d'un ton neutre :

– Tu as quinze minutes. (Il traça un signe en l'air, qui s'enflamma et alla se poser sur la porte, luisant d'une douce lumière bleue.) Pour sortir, touche cette rune, je viendrai.

Il croisa le regard du Gémeau et ferma un instant les yeux, avant de sortir sans un mot de plus, refermant la porte derrière lui. Les sigles reprirent leur luminosité initiale, signalant que la salle était à nouveau isolée du reste de l'univers.

Shaka se redressa, se mordillant discrètement la lèvre. Comment convaincre l'homme qu'il aimait de revenir se battre à ses côtés ?

 

 

Légèrement hors d'haleine, Shion balaya l'arène du regard, notant la situation de chacun des Chevaliers d'Or. Même si tous étaient plus ou moins blessés, aucun ne semblait être dans un état critique, ce qui était un point positif. Le flot de créatures vomi par le portail dimensionnel était beaucoup moins important, mais la puissance grandissante des nouveaux arrivants contrebalançait fortement ce dernier avantage. Il reporta son attention sur le slaad funeste qui lui donnait un peu de fil à retordre. Il était indéniablement plus puissant que la bestiole ; cependant celle-ci s'ingéniait à éviter ou contrer ses attaques avec une agilité proprement effarante. Il était en train de chercher un moyen de l'acculer lorsque son adversaire se lança à l'attaque, sa lourde épée en avant. L'Atlante se mit précipitamment en garde, se préparant à déjouer la feinte qui ne manquerait pas de suivre... mais qui ne vint pas. Stupéfait, le Grand Pope vit la course du slaad se ralentir graduellement, pour finir par s'interrompre tout à fait, comme si on l'avait mis en arrêt sur image. Profitant de l'aubaine, Shion le décapita promptement. Le corps s'effondra, dévoilant la personne dont l'ancien Bélier avait reconnu le cosmos : Rena de l'Horloge. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête en remerciement pour son aide, puis s'enquit :

– Que fais-tu ici, Rena ?

Il avait pourtant ordonné à tous les occupants du Sanctuaire de rester à l'écart du champ de bataille.

– Je suis venue vous apporter ceci, Majesté, fit-elle en lui tendant le petit coffret en bois qu'elle tenait serré contre sa poitrine, sans s'embarrasser de l'étiquette d'usage.

Plissant le front de perplexité, il ouvrit la boite... et se figea, les yeux écarquillés, en découvrant son contenu.

– Comment... où as-tu eu ça ?

Cet éclat... cette douce résonance cosmique, imperceptible à quiconque n'était pas de son peuple, comme un appel lancinant... Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la ressentir depuis qu'il avait été ressuscité. Et il ne se rendait compte qu'à présent à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

– C'est une longue et... très ancienne histoire, répondit Rena en assommant d'un coup de coude la créature verdâtre qui s'approchait d'elle.

Tiré de ses pensées, le Grand Pope se remit en garde pour faire face aux attaques des slaads et dit simplement :

– Je t'écoute.

La femme-Chevalier lui résuma alors sa singulière matinée. Le réveil dans un corps étranger, les révélations de son hôte, la bataille, Sujan...

A la fin de son récit, Shion abandonna sa posture de combat, et son regard fit encore une fois le tour de l'arène, avant de revenir se poser sur le contenu de la boîte. Il murmura :

– Volonté divine ou pas, je crois bien qu'il va falloir nous servir de ça.

– Tu ne comptes tout de même pas faire ce que je crois ? intervint Dokho qui, profitant d'une brève accalmie, s'était rapproché en compagnie de Mu – lequel par ailleurs se félicitait plus que jamais d'avoir envoyé son élève à Jamir pour une retraite spirituelle de plusieurs mois.

Le Pope se tourna vers son compagnon avec un sourire terne aux lèvres, au moment où deux slaads blancs et une douzaine de leurs funestes comparses franchissaient le portail.

– Crois-tu que j'aie vraiment le choix ?

– De quoi parlez-vous, Maître ? s'enquit le Bélier avec hésitation, suivant sans en saisir toutes les implications l'échange de regards silencieux entre les deux amants.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Shion avait déjà commencé à infuser de son aura la poussière dorée dans la boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, il abaissa le coffret et le rendit à Rena, alors que le contenu restait en suspens devant lui. La poudre d'Or semblait s'être liquéfiée, et tournoyait doucement en une masse informe, absorbant avec avidité le cosmos de l'ex-Bélier. Le regard de Shion se durcit, montrant une détermination sans faille, et sa cosmo-énergie s'enflamma soudain, nourrissant la graine dorée de son pouvoir, de son expérience, des connaissances qu'il avait accumulées tout au long de ses innombrables années d'existence, et aussi du savoir que ses prédécesseurs lui avaient transmis. Et la petite boule d'or en fusion se mit à grandir, alors que le Grand Pope se vidait de son énergie à une vitesse effrayante.

Instinctivement, Mu saisit le principe de cette technique extraordinaire, ainsi que ses possibles conséquences. Un coup d’œil en direction de Dokho confirma ses soupçons. Les autres Golds s'étaient groupés pour affronter les monstres blancs, laissant au Chinois, à Rena et à lui-même le soin de protéger leur chef contre le reste des créatures funestes. Le Chevalier de la Balance avait donc repris le combat, mais ses prunelles émeraude revenaient se poser sur la silhouette brillante de l'Atlante plus souvent qu'à leur tour, voilées d'un mélange d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de fatalisme.

Le Bélier prit alors une décision. Il acheva son opposant d'une S _tardust Revolution_ expéditive, puis parcourut au pas de course la courte distance qui le séparait de son maître. Enflammant son cosmos, il l'harmonisa autant que possible à celui du Grand Pope – ce qui ne lui fut guère difficile compte tenu de leurs similitudes – avant de l'adjoindre au flot d'énergie qui baignait déjà l'esquisse d'armure.

Troublé dans sa concentration par cet apport de cosmos frais, Shion se tourna vers lui, le front plissé par la surprise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un regard résolu lui répondit :

– Je vous aide, Maître. C'est le rôle du Chevalier du Bélier que de veiller à la réparation des armures endommagées, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette réponse lui valut un sourire attendri – chose qu'il n'avait vue que rarement sur le visage de son mentor. Celui-ci hocha la tête, déclarant :

– C'est l'occasion pour toi d'apprendre la technique ultime de notre peuple, mon cher apprenti. Ce n'est pas un procédé de réparation, mais bien de re-création complète. Quelques poussières d'une armure d'Or sont suffisantes pour l'exécuter. Les deux autres ingrédients requis sont une grande quantité de cosmos et du sang de pur Atlante. Cependant, les chances de réussite sont minces.

En effet, tout dépendait du nombre d'armures à reconstruire, et de la quantité de sang et d'énergie qu'on était prêt à leur offrir. C'était l'aboutissement et la prolongation de toutes les techniques des gardiens de la première Maison et, en tant que tel, requérait autrement plus d'investissement personnel de la part du réparateur. Et même si le sang d'un Atlante était beaucoup plus efficace que celui d'un humain ordinaire pour redonner vie à une armure... en recréer douze simultanément serait extrêmement difficile. Et il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier y laisse la vie. Il croisa le regard limpide et confiant de son élève et eut un pincement au cœur. Il était peut-être temps, à présent, de lui révéler le secret qu'il portait depuis si longtemps. Les prunelles émeraude de Dokho, qu'il sentait peser sur son dos, l'y encourageaient silencieusement, comme toujours.

Il ne se retourna pas pour chercher de la force dans les profondeurs de ces yeux verts. Il sentait déjà son chagrin, sa souffrance et sa résignation dans son aura, et parvenait à peine à garder sa propre détermination intacte. Seul le fait de savoir que de sa réussite dépendant la vie de ses compagnons et du même coup, la sauvegarde du monde, l'obligeait à continuer, à puiser dans ses réserves pour alimenter encore et encore la sphère d'espoir doré qui tournoyait devant lui, de plus en plus imposante. Au regard de tout cela, son existence n'avait pas grande importance, se dit-il.

Il espérait simplement que l'offrir en sacrifice suffirait à les sauver tous.

 

 

Au sommet de Star Hill, Sujan s'approcha avec curiosité du bord de l'abîme. Il se pencha en avant, étrécissant les yeux pour distinguer ce que ces petits insectes fabriquaient là-bas dans l'arène d'entraînement. Un fin sourire cruel étira ses lèvres juvéniles et il se tourna vers Kanon qui, étendu à terre, emprisonné dans un filet de Chaos, respirait avec difficultés.

– Je dois reconnaître que tes compagnons font preuve d'une pugnacité à toute épreuve. Ils sont même en train d'essayer de recréer leurs armures... Tsss, fit le dieu en secouant la tête, l'air désolé. J'espérais ne pas en arriver là, mais... il va falloir que j'appelle la cavalerie.

Son cosmos multicolore s'enflamma, fusa vers le portail, qu'il frappa de plein fouet. Un tremblement secoua l'air saturé de poussière de l'arène. Les combats cessèrent, alors qu'un rugissement crissant résonnait avec une puissance assourdissante. Une chape d'obscurité commença à sourdre du passage dimensionnel, rayonnant comme une lumière noire qui dévorait le jour.

La plus puissante des créatures du Chaos était en train de faire son apparition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Perelin le Bois de la Nuit et Goab le Désert des Couleurs font partie de la merveilleuse Histoire Sans Fin de Michael Ende.  
> La talentueuse Jayle a réalisé de superbes illustrations d'[Eeriyah](http://membres.multimania.fr/redvolcania/images/moyens/eeriyah.jpg), de [Sujan](http://membres.multimania.fr/sylphania/images/moyens/sujan.jpg), ainsi que de [Kyrien](http://membres.multimania.fr/sylphania/images/moyens/kyrien-noir.jpg).


	27. Choix

Une fois que l'écho de la porte se fut estompé, un lourd silence retomba dans la prison d'Abri, sise au cœur du Labyrinthe.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, leurs regards fixés l'un sur l'autre. Celui de Saga exprimait la lassitude, ainsi qu'un certain agacement. Celui de Shaka était un maelström bleu ciel où se bousculaient soulagement, incertitude, crainte, désir de convaincre, de sauver. Sauver ses pairs en leur ramenant un combattant émérite, mais surtout sauver l'homme qu'il aimait.

Saga jeta un coup d’œil en direction de l'arme qui avait volé dans un coin, évaluant ses chances de la récupérer. Sa position assise, alors que le Chevalier de la Vierge était debout devant lui, alerte et prêt à réagir au moindre geste de sa part, ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Soupirant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda d'un ton désintéressé :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se maudit aussitôt. Vasu n'avait donné qu'un quart d'heure à l'Hindou pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire ; le plus intelligent aurait été de l'ignorer durant ce laps de temps, puis de reprendre là où il en était avant que cet empêcheur de résoudre ses problèmes en rond ne fasse son apparition.

Mais la curiosité du Gémeau était piquée. Il avait envie de savoir, de connaître les raisons de cette interruption. Même si c'était sans doute tendre le bâton pour se faire battre...

Shaka posa une genou à terre, face à lui. Il ne voulait pas rester debout alors que le Grec n'avait manifestement pas envie de se lever. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de le regarder de haut, de le juger. Il voulait discuter avec lui d'égal à égal. Il voulait... oh, dieux.

Comment le convaincre ?

– Je suis venu t'empêcher de commettre une erreur.

Mauvais choix. Le Chevalier de la Vierge vit le regard azuréen se durcir plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– Pourquoi ? siffla Saga. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que c'est une erreur ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la situation ?

Son compagnon se mordilla la lèvre.

– Je sais que ton Autre toi est revenu, et que tu ne le supportes plus. Mais je sais aussi que nous avons besoin de toi. Le Sanctuaire est attaqué, Saga.

– Tu veux donc que je vous sauve en ramenant le loup dans la bergerie ? Quelle brillante idée ! ironisa le Gémeau.

– Kanon est lui aussi en danger, répliqua Shaka, changeant d'angle d'attaque. Une divinité du chaos a pris possession du corps de votre élève et il l'affronte, seul, en ce moment même.

Un petit rire acide secoua l'ancien Grand Pope.

– Oh, tout s'explique. Ce n'est donc pas moi que tu veux sauver, mais mon précieux jumeau. Quoi de plus normal après tout...

– Non ! protesta vivement l'Hindou. Comment peux-tu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Par tous les dieux, Saga croyait toujours que Kanon et lui étaient ensemble ! Évidemment...

– Ce n'est pas... ce que tu crois, finit-il piteusement, détournant le regard.

– Je ne crois que ce que je vois, fut la réponse sèche du Gémeau, se remémorant les mains jointes, les regards, tous ces petits détails qui lui avaient déchiré le cœur à de trop nombreuses reprises.

– Tu ne devrais pas, répondit Shaka à mi-voix. Les choses sont parfois plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît.

– Quoi, rétorqua le Grec, franchement agressif pour le coup. Tu veux me faire avaler qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

Le regard sincère du blond lui apporta la réponse avant même que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

– Il n'y a entre Kanon et moi rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Saga explosa.

–  _Tu te fous de moi ?!_ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire  _ça ?!_

– C'était la seule solution ! se défendit Shaka en se dressant à son tour. Kanon était à bout, désespéré. Il venait d'essayer de te tuer !

– TU AURAIS DÛ LE LAISSER FAIRE !! rugit le Gémeau, saisissant à pleines mains la tunique de l'Hindou pour le secouer avec force.

C'était la meilleure solution, définitivement. Cela aurait évité toute cette pagaille, et tellement de souffrance, pour tellement de gens...

– NON ! s'écria le Chevalier de la Vierge en plaquant rudement le Grec contre le mur, l'empoignant à son tour. Je ne laisserai personne faire ça,  _jamais !_ Je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois, Saga,  _deux fois,_ bon sang ! Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça !

Ses mains tremblantes étaient accrochées aux épaules du gardien de la troisième Maison avec la force du désespoir. Saga lâcha sa tunique et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Son regard sondait les prunelles claires de son vis-à-vis, à la recherche de... il ne savait trop quoi. Une raison de le repousser. Un signe que Shaka mentait, qu'il ne voulait le sauver que pour se servir de lui, qu'il se riait de sa souffrance... il ne trouva rien de tout cela. A la place, il y avait une immense compassion, la douleur d'avoir été à l'origine d'une partie de la sienne... la peur de ne pas arriver à le convaincre, de le voir mourir à nouveau, sous ses yeux. Et aussi...

– Tu sais pourtant que c'est la seule chose à faire, murmura le Gémeau d'une voix rauque en détournant les yeux, se sentant finalement incapable de soutenir l'intensité de ce regard céleste.

– Je ne veux pas envisager ça, fit le Chevalier de la Vierge, secouant la tête avec énergie, ses mains toujours crispées sur les larges épaules de son vis-à-vis. Nous trouverons autre chose. Nous nous y mettrons tous, Dokho, Shion, Mu et les autres, nous retournerons les archives feuille après feuille si nécessaire... nous demanderons à Athéna...

Le Grec doutait honnêtement que la jeune fille sache quoi que ce soit de plus qu'eux sur le sujet. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé souffrir, au lieu de le libérer ? Il garda cependant cette réflexion pour lui, et demanda à la place :

– Et s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

Shaka laissa tomber sa tête en avant et appuya son front contre l'épaule de l'autre Chevalier, se rapprochant de lui du même coup.

– Ne dis pas ça... je t'en prie. Il y a forcément une autre solution.

– Crois-tu que je ne l'aie pas cherchée ? Durant treize ans, dès que l'Autre me laissait un instant de répit...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait partagé ses rares moments de lucidité entre ses recherches pour se débarrasser de son fardeau et ses efforts pour arranger... ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Il lui restait à peine suffisamment d'énergie, de motivation, pour en finir. Et l'Hindou était en train de saper même cela.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge tourna légèrement la tête, permettant à son compagnon de sentir son visage à présent à moitié enfoui dans son cou, son souffle rapide contre sa gorge. Saga avait une conscience aiguë des doigts crispés sur ses épaules, du rythme effréné auquel battait le cœur de Shaka, tout contre le sien.

Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Et pourtant la chaleur de l'Hindou se propageait dans son propre corps, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme où elle ralluma une minuscule flammèche d'espoir. Serrant les dents, il repoussa son compagnon et s'écarta du mur, en colère à la fois contre le Chevalier de la Vierge et contre lui-même. Pourquoi, alors qu'il s'était décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, le blond était-il venu jusqu'ici, avec ses espérances, ses demandes et ses grands yeux si bleus, si pleins de confiance malgré la crainte qui les assombrissait ? Et pourquoi lui se laissait-il... Non, bon sang, non. Il ne voulait pas espérer. Il ne voulait plus être déçu. Il en avait assez.

– Et si malgré tout cela, ça ne marche quand même pas ? Que feras-tu si l'Autre reprend le contrôle de mon corps ? S'il se remet à répandre le mal et la désolation autour de lui ? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, Shaka. Plus jamais, tu comprends ?

Il tournait le dos à son interlocuteur, aussi ne vit-il pas l'air douloureux qui se peignit sur son visage. Il attendit un temps qui lui parut s'étirer à l'infini – quelques secondes à peine en réalité – avant que ne s'élève une voix ferme où se décelait tout de même une légère fêlure.

– Si c'est le cas, si malgré tout les choses tournent mal... alors je te tuerai, Saga. Je ne te laisserai pas souffrir inutilement, je te le promets. Je te tuerai de mes mains.

A la fin de la phrase, la fêlure s'était transformée en un gouffre insondable qui semblait vouloir avaler chaque mot. Saga se tourna à nouveau vers lui, surpris par son offre. Se rapprochant, il saisit le menton du Chevalier de la Vierge et le releva pour croiser son regard tourmenté.

– Alors cela revient au même, Shaka. A ceci près que tu auras mon sang sur les mains. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser en terminer maintenant, si tu te dis prêt à le faire toi-même ?

– Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier sans avoir tout tenté auparavant, répondit l'Hindou avec une volonté farouche.

– Pourquoi ? insista Saga.

Il ne saisissait pas les raisons qui poussaient Shaka à s'acharner autant. Pourquoi voulait-il le sauver à toute force, alors que le Gémeau lui-même avait renoncé à espérer ?

Le regard du Chevalier de la Vierge s'adoucit, il secoua légèrement la tête avec un petit soupir. Franchissant le dernier pas qui les séparait encore, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son compagnon et murmura :

– Oh Saga, tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles du Grec en un baiser doux et hésitant, mais qui véhiculait toute la force de ce qu'il ressentait. Il y mit fin au bout de quelques secondes, et appuya son front contre celui de Saga – qui s'était figé de stupeur – avant de souffler :

– Je t'aime... voilà pourquoi.

Ces quelques mots eurent le don de faire sortir le Gémeau de son hébétude. De leur volonté propre, ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille de l'Hindou et son visage s'enfouit dans les longues mèches dorées. Il inspira à pleins poumons le parfum de santal et d'encens caractéristique du blond, savoura la proximité de son corps. Les battements de son cœur étaient moins rapides que précédemment, mais il semblait au gardien du troisième Temple que leur puissance s'était accrue – ou était-ce à cause de son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine à la même exacte cadence ? Une partie de son esprit n'osait accepter cette déclaration, craignait encore la trahison et la souffrance, mais le reste désirait désespérément faire confiance. Croire. C'était pourtant tellement improbable... Mais Shaka était intelligent, il n'aurait jamais tenté de lui faire gober une énormité pareille si ce n'avait pas été la stricte vérité. Et si c'était vrai, alors...

Le blond avait lui aussi refermé son étreinte autour de ses épaules et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles. Le Chevalier de la Vierge était partagé entre un soulagement infini et un brin d'inquiétude. Avait-il réellement réussi ? Convaincu le Grec de renoncer à son projet suicidaire, de se battre à nouveau ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses propres interrogations et dans le bonheur de le serrer contre lui qu'il faillit rater le murmure ténu qui quitta les lèvres de Saga.

– Promets-moi que tu le feras. Jure-moi que si je... que si jamais l'Autre fait le moindre mal à Kanon... à toi... à n'importe qui... tu n'hésiteras pas. Tu me tueras.

– Je te le jure, Saga. Sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, sur mon âme, sur Athéna si tu veux. Je l'empêcherai de nuire. Je... (Sa voix dérailla un instant, mais il se reprit et termina fermement : ) Je te tuerai. C'est promis.

Le Gémeau releva la tête, paupières closes, et un long soupir souleva sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard azur était clair et résolu.

– Dans ce cas... je crois que je n'ai plus aucune raison de refuser.

L'air de joie pure qui éclaira le visage de l'Hindou à cet instant le toucha en plein cœur, achevant de le convaincre. Cela valait peut-être le coup de se battre encore un peu, finalement.

Ils étaient en train de se préparer à se séparer, profitant quelques secondes encore de cette intimité inusitée, lorsque l'éclairage runique changea, annonçant l'ouverture de la porte.

La silhouette rondelette de Vasu se découpa dans l'embrasure. Son regard vif saisit la situation en un éclair, mais il demanda tout de même, pour la forme :

– Alors ?

Saga jeta un dernier regard à la lame patryn, abandonnée dans son coin, puis reporta ses prunelles azur sur son ami. Un petit sourire désolé se dessina sur ses lèvres, pâle reflet de celui qui s'affichait sur le visage du magicien.

– Pardon de t'avoir dérangé, mon ami. Il semblerait que je n'aie finalement pas besoin de cette salle pour l'instant.

Vasu chassa ces paroles d'un geste.

– Ce n'est rien. Je suis content de t'avoir été utile.

Le Gémeau hocha la tête, conscient du double sens de ces paroles. Le Patryn avait peut-être été plus avisé en laissant Shaka le rejoindre, qu'en lui fournissant un endroit où abriter ses derniers instants... ou peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

Décidé à obtenir cette réponse par lui-même, et confiant en la promesse du Chevalier de la Vierge, le Grec prit une grande inspiration, puis il enflamma son cosmos et ouvrit un nœud dimensionnel en direction du Sanctuaire. Et sur un dernier hochement de tête à l'adresse de Vasu, les deux Chevaliers d'Or s'y engouffrèrent.

 

 

Bien dissimulé au fond de la conscience du Gémeau, Loki souriait de toutes ses dents – ou du moins, il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu un corps physique. Il avait bien fait de ne pas intervenir durant la discussion entre son hôte et Shaka. Il avait décidé de faire confiance au blond, et cela avait été extrêmement payant : personne n'aurait pu être aussi efficace pour le convaincre de renoncer à ses projets, jouant à la fois sur la raison, sur la confiance, sur la corde sensible...

Bref, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser ramener tranquillement au Domaine Sacré, attendre que Saga rejoigne son frère sur Star Hill – quel imbécile celui-là, affronter Sujan à lui tout seul, on n'avait pas idée –, reprendre le contrôle du corps du Chevalier à ce moment-là, et le tour était joué.

Ah, qu'il aimait quand tout se déroulait finalement selon ses plans.

 

 

Au Sanctuaire, Rena avait bien vite compris qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face aux slaads blancs. Même les bestioles funestes étaient au-dessus de son niveau en combat singulier. Elle se contentait donc de donner un coup de pouce ici et là, créant des opportunités en employant au mieux ses capacités d'entrave temporelle. Cependant si cette technique fonctionnait bien sur les créatures de niveaux bas et moyen, elle était sans grand effet sur les plus puissantes. Rena restait pourtant, tentant de ne pas gêner les Chevaliers d'Or et conscience que son aide, si minime soit-elle, était la bienvenue. Et comme chacun des combattants, son regard revenait périodiquement se poser sur Shion et Mu, car elle aussi avait compris que du succès de leur entreprise dépendait leurs vies à tous.

Dokho atterrit soudain à ses côtés, le souffle court.

– Rena, place une barrière autour d'eux, s'il te plait.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il repartit au combat, rejoignant Camus et Milo qui affrontaient un des nouveaux arrivants. La femme-Chevalier se replia aux côtés des deux Béliers et invoqua à nouveau son cosmos, murmurant entre ses dents :

–  _Time Snare._

Elle laissa son énergie s'écouler le long des fils de la Toile alentour, empêchant leur fluctuation naturelle ; quiconque pénétrait dans la zone ainsi baignée par son aura se trouvait par conséquent pris dans une nasse temporelle quasi-inextricable, qu'elle contrôlait à sa guise. Ceci effectué, elle eut alors le temps d'observer, sans se départir de sa concentration, l'incroyable spectacle des armures sacrées en train de renaître.

Le magma d'Or en fusion grandissait de plus en plus, nourri par la force des deux Atlantes. Il bouillonnait, se tordait et se déformait, comme un être vivant luttant pour s'extirper de sa matrice natale. De plus en plus gourmand en énergie, celle-ci ne lui suffirait bientôt plus. Les armures en formation réclamaient à présent du sang, à grands cris métalliques qui résonnaient dans les esprits et les corps du maître et de son élève.

Mu tourna son regard violet vers le Grand Pope, attendant son signal pour s'ouvrir les veines, la main déjà levée au-dessus de son poignet. Il sentait la puissante attraction émanant de la masse dorée s'accroître de seconde en seconde, soulevant ses cheveux vers l'avant. Pas de doute qu'une bonne partie de son fluide vital allait y passer, si ce n'était la totalité. Mais il était prêt. A ses yeux d'Atlante et de gardien du Premier Temple, les armures étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important après Athéna.

Aussi fut-il surpris de se sentir brusquement repoussé hors de la zone dangereuse par la main de son mentor.

– Maître ?!

Les pieds solidement ancrés au sol pour résister à l'attraction des armures, Shion lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse par-dessus son épaule.

– Désolé, mon petit, mais tu ne peux m'accompagner plus loin. Il est inutile que nous nous sacrifiions tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais...

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Si le Grand Pope considérait son propre sacrifice comme suffisant pour faire renaître les protections sacrées, pourquoi refusait-il son aide ? Cela pourrait lui sauver la vie...

– De plus, continua Shion, ton sang ne sera pas aussi efficace que le mien.

– Comment ça ? fit le Bélier, maintenant à grande peine un contrôle ténu sur sa propre voix.

Il se sentait à la fois perdu, paniqué et rejeté. Et pourtant, les prunelles roses de son maître n'étaient ni dures, ni méprisantes. Non, elles étaient tristes, infiniment tristes. Déterminées, aussi.

– Malgré les apparences, tu n'es qu'à moitié Atlante, Mu. (Son regard s'adoucit encore, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir lointain et agréable.) Ta mère était une femme de valeur, forte et pleine de bonté, mais elle était humaine.

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre à toute allure. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il avait toujours été avec Shion. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère, ni d'un quelconque autre membre de sa famille d'ailleurs.

– Vous... avez connu ma mère ?

– Pas seulement connue. Je l'ai aimée, et elle m'a donné un enfant. (Le Grand Pope marqua une pause et baissa les paupières un instant, rassemblant forces et courage, puis rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire poignant de tendresse.) Toi, mon fils.

Mu manqua un battement de cœur. Voire plusieurs, il n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte. Son calme et son esprit d'analyse habituels s'étaient envolés, balayés par le double coup de massue émotionnel qu'il venait de recevoir. De par le fait que l'homme qu'il considérait comme une figure paternelle depuis toujours, était réellement son père, d'abord ; ensuite, parce qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de profiter de ce savoir avant d'en porter le deuil.

Car une fois son secret révélé, Shion s'était à nouveau tourné vers le globe de métal affamé et avait fait tomber la dernière barrière de cosmos qui le protégeait encore, prononçant :

–  _Divine Spark of Gold._

Il se laissa alors attirer à l'intérieur du maelström d'énergie qui environnait les armures en formation. Sa chevelure malmenée fouettait son corps et les vents violents le forçaient à étrécir les yeux, manquant de le renverser à chaque bourrasque. Cependant il se tenait droit et fier, prêt à affronter son destin. La masse de cosmos entourant le magma doré s'abattit sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance lorsque sa peau se rompit en de nombreux endroits pour laisser échapper des filets de sang de plus en plus épais, goulûment absorbés par l'Or en fusion. Les dents serrées, le Grand Pope endurait la douleur sans plus proférer le moindre son, bandant ses muscles pour résister à l'attraction, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol sablonneux de l'arène.

Mu voyait son maître – son  _père_ – se faire dévorer à petit feu, et cela lui fut insupportable. Un cri de refus aux lèvres, il prit son élan dans l'intention de faire... quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais dans tous les cas, il refusait de laisser cet homme qu'il respectait plus que quiconque, se sacrifier seul pour les sauver tous.

Cependant il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se trouva incapable d'avancer davantage, comme retenu par une barrière invisible – comme si Shion avait dressé un  _Crystal Wall_ pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait visiblement plus la force d'accomplir un tel acte ; il peinait même à rester debout, à présent, n'y parvenant que par un intense effort de volonté.

Non, c'était comme si la Toile elle-même refusait de le laisser passer, et lorsque le Bélier eut trouvé la source de cette résistance, il tourna vers elle son regard désespéré, hagard.

– Pourquoi ? fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les larmes aux yeux, Rena secoua la tête. C'était la volonté du Grand Pope que son fils vive, il l'avait lui-même repoussé pour le sauvegarder. Elle ne pouvait laisser le jeune Atlante ignorer cette chance qui lui était offerte ; quitte à, pour une fois, passer outre les règles du Sanctuaire. Elle savait toutefois que s'il tentait de passer malgré tout, ses pouvoirs de Chevalier d'Argent ne feraient pas le poids face aux siens. Elle chercha un peu d'aide du côté de Dokho, mais celui-ci était en plein affrontement. Comme averti par son intuition, il se tourna néanmoins vers eux, et ses prunelles émeraude se fixèrent un instant sur le Bélier, en un bref échange durant lequel ils partagèrent en silence toute la souffrance qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre. Puis Mu baissa la tête, accablé, alors que le Chinois se concentrait à nouveau sur son combat, dans l'espoir d'y atténuer le désespoir et la frustration nés du sacrifice de son amant.

– Laisse-moi sortir d'ici, Rena.

La femme-Chevalier sursauta presque en entendant la voix redevenue calme et mesurée de l'Atlante. Plus que cela, elle était... éteinte. Comme si toute couleur l'avait désertée.

– Vous n'avez presque plus de cosmos, protesta-t-elle, même si elle doutait que cet argument l'atteigne.

– Je ne peux pas rester inactif alors que mes compagnons se battent, répliqua-t-il. De plus... je ne sers plus à rien ici.

Il aurait fallu être sourd pour manquer l'amertume qui alourdissait son ton. Rena s'apprêtait à répondre encore, lorsqu'il la cloua sur place de son regard améthyste. Il ne faisait que rarement preuve d'autorité, mais lorsqu'il s'y résolvait... toute discussion était inutile. Hochant la tête, elle créa une brèche dans sa barrière pour lui livrer passage.

 

 

– Voyez-vous ça...

Au sommet du Mont Étoilé, Sujan semblait suivre tous ces développements inattendus avec un intérêt passionné.

Saucissonné dans un filet de chaos qui lui rongeait la chair au moindre mouvement, Kanon n'avait guère le loisir de regarder par lui-même, aussi le dieu avait-il aimablement pris sur lui de lui raconter tout ce qu'il voyait.

– L'esprit de sacrifice de tes comparses est tout bonnement incroyable. Stupide, inutile, mais tout de même incroyable... Tu imagines, ils sont en train d'essayer de recréer les armures d'Or qu'ils ont eux-même perdues ! (Il eut un ricanement méprisant.) Comme si ça pouvait les sauver.

– Tu ne vas pas les en empêcher ? articula avec difficultés l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Peuh ! Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils y arrivent, et ça m'a l'air compromis. Le plus vieux vient de repousser le jeune, on dirait qu'il veut le protéger... Tsss...

Des dieux moins arrogants que ça s'étaient mordus les doigts d'avoir sous-estimé les humains, mais le Gémeau n'allait certainement pas le lui révéler. Plus Sujan se croirait invincible, et plus dure serait sa chute.

En admettant qu'il y en ait une. Ce qui, mine de rien, n'était pas si évident que cela, étant donné la situation inextricable dans laquelle ils semblaient tous se trouver. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir : les miracles existaient, il en avait la preuve tous les jours.

_Enfin bon, pas vraiment tous les jours, mais bon, euh... toutes les semaines ? Mois ? Rhaaa, trouve un moyen de te sortir de là au lieu de penser des stupidités !_

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Entravé comme il l'était, le plus petit mouvement était douloureux, et par ailleurs la pierre qui constituait le plateau rocheux situé en haut de Star Hill était tout sauf confortable. Sans compter les restes de son Écaille de Marina qui lui entraient inconfortablement dans les chairs.

_En même temps, je ne suis pas là pour faire la sieste. Allez, une idée, vite..._

Où était donc passé son brillant esprit de machination ? Il avait désespérément besoin de trouver un stratagème, quoi que ce soit...

Les paroles de Sujan lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Ne lui avait-il pas proposé de rejoindre son harem ? Il pouvait toujours tenter d'en tirer parti. Oui... séduire le dieu, l'inciter à le libérer, à baisser sa garde... le charme naturel du Gémeau était largement suffisant pour y parvenir, et ensuite...

Seulement, cette tactique lui posait plusieurs problèmes. Premièrement, la divinité se trouvait actuellement dans le corps de Kyrien, et il avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens, Kanon ne pouvait sérieusement envisager d'étreindre ce corps-là. Et il ne voulait même pas songer à l'éventualité que Sujan reprenne l'apparence de Loki comme il l'avait déjà fait. D'autre part, donner de sa personne pour obtenir quoi que ce soit était définitivement une très mauvaise idée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir où cela l'avait conduit avec l'Autre...

Le désastre le plus total.

_Groumf. Bon, idée suivante._

Il était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que le dieu avait fini par se désintéresser du spectacle en contrebas pour se rapprocher de lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'ombre mince de son élève lui cacha l'aveuglant soleil de la mi-journée. La panique le saisit un instant quand il vit une main gracile s'avancer vers son visage ; il dut combattre le réflexe de baisser les paupières pour protéger ses yeux, sachant que ç'aurait été suicidaire à la fois de montrer sa peur et de se priver d'un de ses sens dans cette situation. Mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression d'être un cerf pris dans le faisceau des phares d'un trente-trois tonnes. Il resta donc immobile alors que les doigts délicats écartaient quelques mèches turquoise de son front avant de s'égarer sur sa joue, qu'ils égratignèrent légèrement. Il frémit, plus de surprise qu'à cause de la douleur insignifiante. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni se défendre, ni frapper en retour ; il ne pouvait que regarder Sujan recueillir avec application les quelques gouttes de liquide carmin qui perlaient de la coupure.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la divinité chaotique ne s'était pas servi du sang qui coulait déjà des autres blessures sur son corps – ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, se battre contre un être aussi puissant avait une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer ce genre de désagrément – puis se dit que ça devait faire partie de la panoplie du parfait petit sadique. Ou qu'il avait besoin de sang provenant de  _cet_ endroit en particulier, qui sait.

_Reprends-toi, cerveau, c'est pas le moment de me lâcher._

Toujours était-il que le dieu, après s'être relevé, avait enflammé son cosmos, totalement ignorant des réflexions bizarres qui traversaient l'esprit de son adversaire. Il paraissait très concentré et, n'eût été son regard inhumain, Kanon aurait pu croire assister à l'entraînement de Kyrien.

 _A part que Kyrien est loin d'avoir une puissance aussi écrasante,_ pensa-t-il en tentant de bouger pour, d'une, soulager ses muscles ankylosés, et de deux, voir ce que Sujan pouvait bien fabriquer avec son sang.

... un corps humain, voilà ce qui était en train de prendre forme entre les mains de la divinité. Un corps qui ressemblait d'ailleurs trait pour trait à celui de l'ex-Marina, mise à part la chevelure, d'un noir de jais aux reflets anthracite.

– Quoi, fit son ennemi en remarquant enfin sa curiosité fascinée, tu croyais que j'allais utiliser mon propre sang pour façonner le corps de Loki ? Je sais bien que c'est mon fils spirituel, mais il ne faut quand même pas pousser...

En entendant ces paroles, l'ex-Dragon des Mers comprit soudain les raisons qui avaient poussé l'Autre à agir pendant tout ce temps. Bien entendu, libérer son créateur faisait certainement partie de ses objectifs, mais le connaissant comme il le connaissait, il aurait été surpris que le démon n'ait pas un intérêt personnel dans l'affaire. Son propre corps... alors c'était cela que Loki voulait.

En un sens, c'était concevable. Enfermé depuis toujours dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, incapable de faire ses propres choix... Si ce que l'Autre lui avait confié était véridique, Kanon comprenait parfaitement son besoin de liberté. Ce qui n'excusait en aucun cas ses actes, mais...

_Zut, voilà que je me mets à le prendre en pitié, maintenant._

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : sa pitié s'était depuis longtemps muée en compassion. Lui aussi savait, à moins grande échelle certes, ce que c'était que de ne rien pouvoir face au destin, de désirer la liberté sans l'obtenir. Il avait passé de longues années avec ce sentiment.

Revenant au présent, il marmonna :

– Alors pourquoi ne te fabriques-tu pas un corps, au lieu de voler celui des autres ?

Un rire cristallin lui répondit.

– Patience, mon tout beau. Que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aie pris la peine de monter jusqu'ici ?

– J'en sais rien... pour admirer le panorama ?

– Stupide créature, siffla le dieu. N'as-tu pas conscience du fantastique carrefour d'énergies cosmiques qui se trouve en ce lieu ? Non, évidemment. Un pathétique humain tel que toi ne saurait en apprécier la valeur... ton cerveau étriqué et ton corps plus faible encore ne possèdent pas assez de sens pour l'appréhender.

L'ex-Marina ravala un grognement indigné. On ne passait pas la moitié de sa vie au Sanctuaire sans apprendre un certain nombre de choses, surtout en tant qu'élève d'un Chevalier d'Or, et la fonction de Star Hill en faisait partie. Mais jouer l'imbécile était un excellent moyen d'obtenir des informations ; à plus forte raison quand la personne qui les donnait considérait qu'on ne pourrait jamais s'en servir contre elle.

Ce qui était définitivement le cas de cet arrogant de Sujan, qui continuait d'ailleurs son monologue :

– Mon corps parfait de dieu n'est pas aussi simple à recréer que celui d'un banal humain... Mais le moment viendra, ne t'inquiète pas, où tu pourras m'admirer dans toute ma splendeur.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fabriqué ce corps-là, alors, fit le Gémeau, cherchant à le faire parler encore.

Après tout, tant que la divinité discourait, elle ne lui tapait pas dessus, et Kanon pouvait récupérer un peu de forces en attendant les renforts. En espérant que Shaka réussisse à ramener son frère, qu'il soit arrivé à temps pour le sauver...

– Ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le dieu en passant une main fine dans la chevelure sombre de Kyrien. Disons que c'est une récompense... si Loki parvient à me rejoindre, il l'aura. Et s'il se fait tuer en chemin... je pourrai toujours y mettre une âme quelconque et le prendre dans mon harem. Ce serait dommage de gâcher pareille œuvre d'art, ne penses-tu pas ?

– Je croyais que c'était moi, que tu voulais dans ton harem ? marmonna l'ex-Marina, plus par principe qu'autre chose.

Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir intégrer un truc pareil, vraiment.

– Mais tu vas mourir, mon tout beau, répliqua Sujan d'une voix suave. Ton corps va être détruit dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir osé me tenir tête, alors comment pourrais-tu me servir à quoi que ce soit ?

Le Chevalier fut dispensé de réponse par l'apparition de deux nouveaux cosmos dans l'arène d'entraînement. Cosmos qui lui procurèrent un sentiment de profond soulagement : Shaka était de retour et, avec lui, Saga.

 

 

A la sortie du vortex dimensionnel qui les avait ramenés dans l'arène où se déroulait le combat contre les slaads, il ne fallut à Saga que quelques secondes pour prendre la mesure de ce qu'il avait manqué. Lors de sa fuite, il avait volontairement assourdi son cosmos pour ne pas être distrait par les appels de ses pairs et rendre plus difficile toute tentative de poursuite. Mais à présent, il avait pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle chacun se trouvait – spécialement son frère, seul en compagnie d'un être dont il ignorait l'identité, mais dont l'aura malfaisante indiquait avec certitude qu'il n'était pas là simplement pour parler chiffons. Il échangea un regard avec Shaka, qui lui désigna Star Hill d'un mouvement de tête.

– Vas-y. Je vais aider ici.

Le Gémeau acquiesça et s'en fut attaquer l'ascension du Mont Étoilé, tandis que l'Hindou se tournait vers le champ de bataille.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge vit ses pairs aux prises avec les slaads, mais ce qui attira son attention était la créature qui venait d'émerger du portail dimensionnel qu'avait ouvert Sujan avant de s'éclipser.

Nul ne pouvait savoir à quoi ressemblait exactement le slaad noir car il était entouré d'une chape d'obscurité profonde, comme si sa simple présence annulait la lumière alentour. Mais lorsqu'il posa pied à terre et déploya sa gigantesque carcasse, le sol trembla sous l'impact.

Refusant de se laisser impressionner, Shaka s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé en invoquant son cosmos. Il remarqua du coin de l’œil que Mu et Shura, après avoir achevé leur opposant commun, étaient en train de le rejoindre. Le Bélier avait les traits tirés et l'air épuisé, mais ses prunelles violettes brillaient d'une détermination farouche. Quant à l'Espagnol, il était fidèle à lui-même, prêt à faire tomber les foudres d'Excalibur sur leurs ennemis. Le regard du blond se posa furtivement sur Shion, dont il sentait l'énergie faiblir à mesure que ce « quelque chose » devant lui prenait forme. L'Atlante avait-il pris le risque de recréer, tout seul, les armures d'Or perdues lors de la guerre sainte contre Hadès ? C'était suicidaire... mais connaissant son Pope, l'Hindou était persuadé que celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution.

Il reporta son regard sur le slaad qui s'était tourné vers eux – pas qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit de sa posture, mais l'aura meurtrière qui le frappa était une indication suffisante de l'attention dont il était l'objet, sans compter les deux lueurs jumelles qui dardaient leurs rayons malfaisants depuis le cœur des ténèbres – les yeux de la créature, sans doute, fixés sur le trio de Chevaliers d'Or.

– Je crois qu'on ne sera pas de trop de trois pour en venir à bout, de celui-là, murmura Shura à ses côtés, tout en invoquant son pouvoir.  _Excalibur !_

La lame de lumière fila vers la bête ; celle-ci la balaya d'un revers de sa main gigantesque, puis tendit le doigt vers le Capricorne. Celui-ci se plia en deux, les yeux exorbités sous la douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Voyant cela, Shaka lança sa propre vague d'énergie, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire crissant chez son opposant mais eut le mérite de le détourner de l'Espagnol.

–  _Est-ce là tout ce dont vous êtes capables, misérables créatures ?_ fit une voix tonitruante et rocailleuse dans l'esprit des trois Chevaliers.

– Ne sous-estime pas les Chevaliers d'Athéna, répondit Mu d'une voix calme.

Son cosmos flamboyait, dessinant la silhouette d'un grand bélier doré derrière lui. Shura, qui se remettait encore du  _Doigt de Mort_ du slaad noir, se demanda d'où il tirait une telle vigueur. Les armures avaient pris à l'Atlante la plus grande partie de sa cosmo-énergie, cependant il ne semblait pas en être affecté hors les cernes violacés qui formaient avec ses prunelles un ton sur ton maladif. Peut-être avait-il l'espoir fou de terminer le combat avant que Shion ne consume le peu de vie qu'il lui restait, de prouver que les Chevaliers d'Athéna pouvaient être victorieux sans sacrifier l'un des leurs... Regardant autour de lui, le Capricorne eut la confirmation que sans armures, ce serait impossible. Chacun de ses pairs était blessé en plusieurs endroits ; il ressentait les vacillements de leurs auras, quelques sursauts d'énergie ici et là, de plus en plus rares. L'épuisement se faisait insidieusement sentir, émoussant les réflexes, allégeant les coups. Presque tous les slaads étaient tombés, ne restaient que quelques blancs et le noir, les plus redoutables. Ceux-ci parvenaient en effet à tenir la dragée haute aux Chevaliers d'Or, qui les affrontaient pourtant à deux ou trois.

Shura fut tiré de ses réflexions par une modification de la luminosité ambiante. La chape de ténèbres qui entourait la créature était en train de s'étendre rapidement, plongeant l'arène toute entière dans une obscurité malsaine. Même leurs auras, qui pourtant perçaient la nuit avec facilité, n'étaient plus visibles ; c'était comme si tous les combattants de l'arène avaient subitement perdu la vue.

Shaka se permit un petit sourire amusé en sentant ses autres sens s'aiguiser automatiquement. Il avait passé tellement d'années à vivre les yeux clos qu'il ne ressentait pas le moindre inconfort face à cette cécité soudaine. Sans le savoir, le slaad noir l'avait placé sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Et il allait lui en cuire... ou du moins il l'espérait.

Il espérait également que le changement n'allait pas trop perturber ses compagnons, mais il ne s'inquiétait guère : les Chevaliers d'Or étaient entraînés à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. De plus, la vue était un sens trompeur, source d'illusions et d'erreurs de jugement ; se baser sur la perception des auras et l'intuition était autrement plus fiable, même si ce n'était pas naturel.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps : la créature venait de passer à l'attaque. Elle aussi semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans le noir ; sa rapidité et la puissance de ses coups dépassaient l'entendement. Ses griffes et ses crocs déchiraient sans peine les chairs sans protection de ses trois adversaires, et le chaos qui suintait de ces armes naturelles rongeait les plaies sans merci. Sa peau écailleuse semblait insensible aux coups, et après un bon moment passé à tenter de le toucher au corps-à-corps, le trio de Chevaliers dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils allaient devoir élaborer une stratégie commune.

Mu entendit le sable crisser légèrement sous les pieds de Shura lorsque celui-ci atterrit souplement à sa droite, tandis que Shaka se positionnait à sa gauche.

– Il semble posséder une sorte d'aura protectrice, murmura le Capricorne. Il faut trouver le moyen de l'annuler si nous voulons le toucher.

– Oui, mais comment ? répondit l'Atlante.

– Je peux peut-être l'en dépouiller avec mon  _Divine Smite_ , intervint le Chevalier de la Vierge.

– Ils ne fonctionnent pas comme nous, protesta l'Espagnol, dubitatif. Tu crois que ça marchera ?

Un instant de réflexion silencieuse s'étira, tandis que tous trois calculaient leurs chances de réussite. Puis Mu trancha :

– De toute manière, c'est notre seule chance de victoire. Shura et moi allons détourner son attention ; toi, Shaka, tu lanceras ton attaque à la première ouverture.

Les deux autres Chevaliers partagèrent leur surprise par cosmos interposé. Il était rare que le Bélier dévoilât son inclinaison à foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée – il était d'ordinaire beaucoup plus réfléchi que cela. Interceptant leur communication, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et enflamma son aura avant de se lancer à l'assaut du monstre d'obscurité. Chaque seconde comptait ; chaque seconde voyait son père verser un peu plus de son sang, perdre un peu plus de sa vie au profit des armures.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Se battre, vite et bien, choisir la stratégie la plus efficace, vaincre sans perdre de temps. Et rester en vie, tant qu'à faire. Un but précis, concret et immédiat, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Rassemblant ses forces, il lança un  _Starlight Extinction_ sur le slaad, le forçant à reculer vers Shura qui l'attendait avec sa lame. Ils ne désiraient plus le toucher à tout prix : ils se contentaient de harceler la bête prise en tenailles entre eux deux, la détournant de l'Hindou. Mais la créature n'était pas stupide ; tout en parant avec facilité chacune de leurs attaques, elle conservait son attention fixée sur le blond, se doutant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Voyant que leur stratagème s'enlisait, Shaka se mit à se déplacer également, dissimulant son aura derrière celle de ses compagnons qui virevoltaient autour de leur ennemi, vifs et imprévisibles malgré l'épuisement de plus en plus écrasant. Cependant l'ouverture tant attendue ne venait pas.

Hors d'haleine, l'Espagnol se recula un instant pour chasser d'un revers de main la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Il sentit le Chevalier de la Vierge se poser derrière lui, frémissant de tout son pouvoir contenu, alors qu'en face d'eux Mu semblait pris d'une frénésie désespérée, usant tout à la fois de son corps et de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Il semblait inépuisable, et seules les légères variations dans l'intensité de son cosmos trahissaient son niveau de fatigue réel. Shura sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer son amant à l’œuvre ; aussi se lança-t-il à nouveau dans la mêlée avec un grognement sourd face aux protestations véhémentes de son corps meurtri.

Shaka le suivit comme son ombre, guettant encore et toujours l'occasion de débarrasser le slaad de son irritant bouclier de chaos.

Il leur manquait si peu, si peu. S'il pouvaient avoir un coup de pouce, aussi minuscule soit-il... mais personne ne pouvait leur prêter main-forte. Leurs compagnons se trouvaient tous dans la même situation qu'eux ; Shion était occupé avec les armures, Saga à rejoindre son frère et Sujan, et le reste de la Chevalerie ne ferait certainement pas le poids face aux créatures chaotiques.

Non, ils étaient seuls face aux ténèbres incarnées.

 

 

Ignorant la situation critique de ses alter ego aux prises avec les slaads en contrebas, Saga usait de toute sa concentration pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le point culminant du Sanctuaire. Il sentait le cosmos de son frère s'amenuiser de minute en minute, et c'était un coup de fouet supplémentaire pour lui faire accélérer un pas déjà soutenu.

Il parvint enfin au plateau rocheux occupé par la divinité et découvrit Kyrien, seule en compagnie de Kanon. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'arrivée de Sujan, néanmoins ce que lui avait dit Shaka ainsi que l'énergie oppressante et multicolore qui baignait le corps de son élève lui ôtèrent rapidement le moindre doute.

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Tout comme lui, la fillette était infectée, souillée par un monstre qui se dissimulait dans son corps, l'utilisait au gré de sa fantaisie. Cela alimenta la rage qu'il éprouvait déjà en voyant son jumeau à terre, et son cosmos flamba de plus belle.

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta à l'assaut du dieu. Mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête dans sa direction : son aura se chargea de repousser l'impudent qui osait le défier alors qu'il était en pleine concentration. Saga rebondit sur la roche dure et atterrit non loin de son frère.

– Hé, je croyais que c'était moi, la tête brulée de la famille ? fit l'ex-Dragon des Mers, la voix un brin ironique, mais le regard exprimant toute la joie qu'il ressentait à revoir son jumeau.

Il tenta de se rapprocher, mais cessa bien vite : les liens de chaos toujours enroulés autour de son corps lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Son aîné se releva sans répondre, le regard fixé sur Sujan. Jamais on ne l'avait ignoré de la sorte, c'en était presque vexant. Mais cela lui permit de rejoindre Kanon, et il tendit la main pour essayer de le libérer de ses entraves. Celui-ci secoua la tête et l'avertit :

– Ne les touche pas, ça te brûlerait les mains. C'est comme de l'acide.

Le Gémeau eut une grimace de compassion, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de concentrer son cosmos autour de ses doigts pour les protéger avant d'empoigner les cordes lumineuses, cherchant à les briser, les dissoudre, quoi que ce soit. Il siffla sous la douleur qui se répandait dans ses bras à partir des points de contact, et se demanda comment son frère parvenait à supporter ça. Dents serrées, celui-ci restait silencieux, alors que les liens lui entraient dans les chairs à chaque secousse imprimée par son aîné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'enquit Saga à mi-voix, dans l'espoir que faire parler l'ex-Marina détournerait ses pensées de la douleur.

– Il est... en train de se fabriquer... un nouveau corps, haleta Kanon, le souffle court, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Ow !! Ne tire pas dans ce sens-là !

– Désolé, marmonna le Chevalier d'une voix distraite, tout en continuant.

Il lui semblait qu'en les baignant de sa propre cosmo-énergie, les cordes de chaos s'affaiblissaient légèrement. Le contact en était plus douloureux, comme intensifié, mais paradoxalement moins dangereux. S'il pouvait seulement...

– Essaie d'enflammer ton cosmos, Kanon.

– Grmf, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, cependant l'aura dorée de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'activa et s'ajouta à la sienne.

Son corps s'arqua sous la douleur, mais il tint bon, encouragé par les murmures de son jumeau. Ils étaient presque parvenus à le libérer quand la voix de Sujan s'éleva, moqueuse :

– Kanon, voyons ! Il suffit que je te lâche des yeux quelques secondes et tu essaies de t'échapper ? Tu manques sérieusement de bonnes manières, mon petit. (Son regard inhumain se posa sur Saga, et il étrécit les yeux en souriant cruellement.) Oh. Je n'avais pas vu que nous avions un invité... Parfait, parfait. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Les liens de Kanon se resserrèrent brusquement, lui arrachant un râle de souffrance, Dans le même temps, le dieu tendit la main et un rayon d'énergie frappa l'autre Gémeau, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Le rocher s'effrita sous ses pieds, quelques pierres tombèrent dans le vide : il était tout au bord de la falaise. Un pas de plus et c'était la chute. Le sourire de la divinité s'élargit et il émit du bout des doigts une rafale de boules multicolores, forçant le Chevalier à plonger à terre pour les éviter, l'éloignant de son frère. Il se tourna alors vers l'ex-Marina et lui envoya la même attaque. Celui-ci, empêtré dans son filet de chaos, ne pouvait les éviter. Il se raidit dans l'attente de l'impact – qui ne vint pas. Rapide comme l'éclair, Saga s'était placé sur leur trajectoire et enflamma son cosmos en grondant :

–  _Another Dimension !_

Les sphères meurtrières disparurent dans le vortex béant, qui s'évapora. Sujan se renfrogna et soupira avec impatience.

– Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôles, tous les deux. Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te montrer, imbécile ?

L'aîné des jumeaux se figea en sentant son autre Lui se manifester au fond de sa conscience.

 _Non, oh non._ Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas alors qu'il devait protéger son frère et sauver Kyrien. Son regard se porta instinctivement vers l'arène au loin, où il sentait le reste des Chevaliers d'Or se battre âprement. Shaka n'était pas là, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse... se rendrait-il au moins compte quand l'Autre prendrait le contrôle ? se demanda le Gémeau avec amertume.

Serrant les dents, il fit de son mieux pour empêcher Loki de faire surface, mais au fond de lui, il le savait : il aurait mieux fait de rester dans la prison d'Abri et d'en terminer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait été stupide d'y renoncer ; à présent, non seulement lui, mais son frère et tous leurs compagnons allaient en payer le prix.

–  _C'est bien, Saga. Doute, hésite. C'est ton incertitude qui me donne ma force, ta souffrance qui fait mon plaisir. Continue, vas-y..._

–  _La ferme, toi._

Il n'avait pas besoin que l'Autre vienne mettre son grain de sel, et encore moins d'entendre son rire acide le ronger de l'intérieur, déstabilisant un peu plus encore son équilibre mental. Tentant de retrouver l'état d'esprit qui lui avait permis d'enfermer sa deuxième personnalité durant son passage dans le Labyrinthe, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parvenait plus. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, trop de responsabilités pesaient sur ses épaules : la simple détermination lui était à présent inaccessible.

Non. Non !

Et alors que le dieu continuait d'attaquer sans merci et qu'il résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts venant à la fois de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur, il se sentit glisser, lentement mais sûrement, vers l'obscurité.

 

 

–  _Shion, mon ami, que fais-tu ?_

Englouti par le tourbillon d'énergie des armures, le Grand Pope sentait sa conscience s'évaporer doucement, en même temps que son sang et ce qui lui restait de cosmos quittaient son corps. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix de sa déesse, et un peu plus longtemps encore à rassembler assez de force pour lui répondre :

–  _Mon devoir, Majesté. Ce qui doit être fait._

–  _Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus qu'aucun de mes Chevaliers ne meure ?_

–  _Ils mourront tous... si je ne termine pas ce que j'ai entamé._

Il eut soudain l'impression de l'avoir en face de lui et de la voir secouer la tête avec tristesse.

–  _Mon cher Shion... je t'en ai déjà demandé beaucoup... beaucoup trop, j'en ai conscience. Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus._

Le regard trouble de l'Atlante se porta sur les armures. Elles seraient bientôt prêtes à renaître sous la forme qu'il leur avait toujours connue.

–  _Je continuerai à les protéger à travers elles. Mon fils... Dokho... et tous les autres._

–  _Non, mon ami. Tu les protègeras, mais pas ainsi._

Il se sentit soudain enveloppé du doux et chaud pouvoir de sa déesse ; devant ses yeux se matérialisèrent quelques gouttes écarlates, qui jetèrent un éclat doré avant d'aller se mêler au magma d'Or en fusion.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un flash aveuglant qui repoussa le Grand Pope de quelques mètres en arrière, et dissipa d'un coup les ténèbres profondes qu'avait répandues le slaad noir. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, elle dévoila les douze protections sacrées qui étincelaient de tous leurs feux, flottant au-dessus du sol. Elles résonnaient doucement de l'énergie résiduelle qui les habitait encore.

Les jambes de Shion cédèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, à la fois épuisé et envahi par le soulagement. Il avait commis l'erreur de croire qu'il était seul, que personne ne pouvait leur prêter main-forte dans leur combat contre Sujan et ses sbires. C'était sans compter la bienveillance d'une des divinités les plus puissantes de cette dimension, celle qui depuis des temps immémoriaux protégeait la Terre des attaques de ses congénères. Malgré l'éloignement, elle ne les avait pas abandonnés.

Rena le rejoignit, son regard empli de révérence allant et venant entre les armures et lui.

– Majesté...

Il secoua la tête, répondant à sa question muette alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser.

– Un généreux coup de pouce de notre déesse.

Il engloba les protections d'un geste fatigué et les envoya rejoindre leurs propriétaires respectifs. Puis il se laissa retomber au sol, le souffle court, vidé de ses dernières forces. Mais il était satisfait : il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer de l'issue positive du combat. Il pouvait se reposer, à présent... fermant lentement les yeux, il se laissa happer par l'inconscience avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, sous la garde vigilante de Rena de l'Horloge.


	28. Trahison

Kyrien était recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond de sa conscience. Environnée de toutes parts par le cosmos agressif de Sujan, elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser absorber, pour ne pas disparaître complètement.

Des bribes de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur lui parvenaient de temps à autre, la voix de Kanon, celle du dieu qui avait pris possession de son corps. Elle ressentait les coups également, et elle soupçonnait Sujan de lui transmettre ces sensations dans l'unique but de l'affaiblir davantage encore.

Cependant, une chose lui permettait de garder courage, une chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'étaient les paroles que son maître lui avait adressées juste après l'avoir sauvée de ses anciennes condisciples.

_-Kyrien, si un jour tu te bats, tu devras faire face à des individus qui tenteront de te déstabiliser par tous les moyens-_

Elle se doutait qu'il ne lui avait dit cela que pour lui remonter le moral... mais elle se répétait ces mots comme un mantra, et cela l'aidait à ne pas perdre espoir, alors même que la voix moqueuse de la divinité la mettait plus bas que terre.

–  _Tu n'es rien, petite imbécile. Une marionnette. Une poupée sans âme. Un moyen de m'introduire au cœur du Sanctuaire, rien du plus._

Dans ses souvenirs, la voix tranquille de Kanon contrait :

_-je ne me suis pas trompé-_

–  _Tu ne sers à rien d'autre. Tu n'as plus aucune utilité. Qu'attends-tu pour disparaître ?_

_-aie confiance en toi, Kyrien-_

–  _Tu n'es rien..._

–  _Non !_

Elle luttait, s'accrochait pour ne pas sombrer.

–  _Je ne suis pas rien. Maître Kanon a confiance en moi. Je suis sûre qu'il essaie de me sauver._

Un rire cruel lui répondit.

–  _Pauvre idiote ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il se soucie de toi ? Tu n'es rien de plus que de la chair à canon ! De toute manière, vu tes capacités, tu n'aurais pu prétendre qu'à un rang de Chevalier de Bronze tout au plus... Même pas. Simple garde, un rebut du Sanctuaire... Ha ! Pathétique._

–  _C'est faux, vous mentez !_

_-tu as plus d'affinités avec la Toile que bon nombre de Chevaliers accomplis-_

Ces paroles étaient tout ce qui la maintenait à flots. Une bien maigre barrière contre les attaques de Sujan, mais pour l'instant, elle tenait bon.

Pour l'instant.

 

 

La lumière des armures renaissantes avait chassé les ténèbres répandues par le slaad noir, et l'effet sur le moral des Chevaliers d'Or se fit ressentir immédiatement. Et cela d'autant plus que, à peine le flash estompé, chaque protection sacrée était allée rejoindre son propriétaire légitime.

Les armures, contrairement à la croyance populaire, n'augmentaient pas directement la puissance des protecteurs d'Athéna : elles se contentaient de tenir le rôle de résonateur cosmique en renforçant le lien entre le guerrier et sa constellation tutélaire. En outre, leur capacité de protection permettait aux Chevaliers de concentrer tout leur pouvoir sur l'attaque sans craindre pour leur intégrité physique.

Ce qui n'arrangeait absolument pas les affaires de Loki. L'espoir était revenu dans l'esprit de son hôte en même temps que son armure sur son corps, et tout son travail de sape s'en trouvait du même coup anéanti.

Il commençait à en avoir assez. Combien de temps cet imbécile de Saga allait-il résister au désespoir qui permettrait à son autre Lui de prendre définitivement le contrôle de leur corps ?

–  _Le temps qu'il faudra pour vous envoyer tous les deux_ ad patres _, toi et ton dieu de pacotille,_ répondit Saga, que les réflexions rageuses de son alter ego avaient atteint.

–  _Eh bien je te souhaite bien du courage, mon cher,_ siffla le démon, sarcastique.  _C'est un dieu, imbécile. Tu ne peux pas le vaincre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

–  _Ça, ça reste à voir,_ rétorqua le Gémeau.  _As-tu oublié la capacité des Chevaliers d'Athéna à accomplir des miracles ? Tu y as pourtant assisté au premier plan..._

–  _Oui, et pour ça il faut quoi ? La pureté de l'enfance et le soutien de ta déesse. Étrange, je ne vois ni l'une, ni l'autre dans les parages... M'est avis que l'Athéna et ses crétins divins sont tranquillement en train de se dorer la pilule au Japon, en vous laissant vous débrouiller tous seuls._

–  _Ferme-la et laisse-les là où ils sont. Ils en ont déjà trop fait, cette fois c'est notre combat._

–  _Oh. Quelle noble pensée. Mais dis donc, qui a vaincu Hadès et Poséidon ? Vous, les Chevaliers d'Or ? Noooon... Tu es bien prétentieux, Saga, de croire que ce qui a marché pour ces gamins fonctionnera pour vous aussi._

–  _Ça fonctionnera._

–  _C'est beau de rêver._

–  _En effet._

Sur ce, Saga coupa court à la conversation en bâtissant un mur mental qui eut pour mérite d'assourdir la voix de son alter ego – pour quelques temps au moins. Car discuter philosophie de comptoir, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, en l'occurrence : frustré que le Chevalier résiste à la fois à ses attaques et à celles de Loki, Sujan était en train de mettre les bouchées doubles. Et même si Saga avait repris du poil de la bête grâce à l'arrivée de son armure, il avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Ayant remarqué que le Gémeau avait tendance à vouloir protéger son frère – quoi de plus normal, l'ex-Dragon des Mers emberlificoté étant dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt – le dieu s'était mis en tête de l'en éloigner, à coups d'éclairs et de vagues de chaos qui lui brûlaient la peau et le laissaient étourdi.

Les bras croisés devant le visage pour se protéger du tir nourri de boules multicolores, il sentit ses pieds déraper et s'enfoncer dans le rocher. Une fois la salve tarie, il se remit en position d'attaque, et son regard dériva un instant pour vérifier de quelle distance il s'était décalé par rapport au corps immobile de Kanon. Mais là où il s'attendait à voir la silhouette de son jumeau, rien. Son cœur manqua un battement.

– C'est cela que tu cherches ? (8)

Son regard affolé revint se poser sur son adversaire. Un petit sourire cruel aux lèvres, la divinité chaotique tenait Kanon devant elle à la manière d'un bouclier humain. A genoux, entravé par les cordes de cosmos qui enserraient son corps, l'ex-Marina était à la merci de Sujan. Lequel enfouit une main fine dans la chevelure turquoise et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière, lui arrachant un grognement d'inconfort.

– Lâche-le.

Le grondement quasi-animal de Saga ne sembla pas troubler le dieu, qui émit un petit rire flûté.

– Ou sinon quoi ?

Le Gémeau serra les poings. Que pouvait-il faire, en effet ? Il avait beau soutenir à Loki qu'un miracle était possible, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : depuis son arrivée, il était sur la défensive. Il avait beau chercher une ouverture, une occasion de placer un coup, il n'avait pas été capable ne serait-ce que d'égratigner son adversaire. Sans parler de Kanon qui était toujours prisonnier de ces satanés liens multicolores.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Loki pour revenir dans son esprit.

–  _Laisse-moi la place._

–  _Tu peux toujours courir,_ répondit-il machinalement.

–  _Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber ? Tu sais très bien que vous ne gagnerez pas. Tu retardes juste l'inévitable de, quoi... quelques minutes ?_

–  _Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps._

Il perçut une sorte de soupir mental de la part de son alter ego, mais rien ne suivit. L'Autre aurait-il enfin compris qu'il était inutile d'insister ?  _Peu probable,_ se dit-il, désabusé. Il attendait certainement le moment opportun pour frapper...

Il reporta son attention sur Sujan. Son échange avec Loki n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais pendant ce laps de temps, le dieu avait resserré sa prise en susurrant à l'oreille de son jumeau :

– Tu vois, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je pourrais te tuer, ici et maintenant, t'arracher le cœur sous ses yeux, et il serait incapable de m'en empêcher.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le torse de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair à travers le tissu. Il dut cependant les en retirer pour chasser du revers de la main la salve de cosmos provenant du Chevalier, en poussant un petit soupir.

– Un peu de patience, mon mignon. Ton tour viendra, je peux te l'assurer.

– Ne le touche pas ! siffla Saga, à la fois furieux contre la divinité et contre sa propre impuissance.

– Bla, bla, bla, rétorqua Sujan en agitant sa main libre. Qu'est-ce que ça jacasse, un Chevalier d'Athéna ! En attendant, tu es toujours planté là comme un benêt. A croire que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de sauver ton frère...

Une vague de rage envahit le Gémeau alors même qu'il tentait de se raisonner, se disant que le dieu le provoquait à dessein. Son cosmos illustra son état d'esprit en brûlant plus fort, prêt à en découdre. Il savait que c'était suicidaire, pourtant il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Sujan comme un papillon dans un brasier. Mais la voix rauque de son frère l'arrêta :

– Ne l'écoute pas, Saga... C'est ce qu'il veut. Que tu... perdes le contrôle...

– Je ne peux pas te laisser à sa merci ! protesta son aîné, la gorge serrée.

– Oooh comme c'est mignon, intervint le dieu d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme mielleux. Tu l'as pourtant laissé à la merci de mon petit Loki, non ? (Il fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure.) Oh mais c'est vrai, il a tout fait pour te le cacher... pour te protéger, un si noble sacrifice. N'est-ce pas, Kanon ?

Il tira à nouveau sur la chevelure turquoise, lui ramenant la tête en arrière à un angle impossible. Grimaçant de compassion, Saga gronda, son aura toujours active et brillante comme une seconde peau :

– Tais-toi. Que sais-tu de la notion de sacrifice ?

Le regard aigu du dieu se reporta sur lui.

– Je sais que le sacrifice totalement désintéressé n'existe pas en ce bas monde.

– C'est faux, protesta le Chevalier.

– Crois-tu ? insista son interlocuteur. Penses-tu vraiment que ton frère se soit sacrifié pour ton bien-être... sans rien en retirer pour lui-même ?

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Cependant un malaise diffus commençait à naître au creux du ventre du Gémeau. Qu'aurait bien pu retirer son jumeau d'un contact prolongé avec son autre personnalité, à part de la souffrance ?

– Oh voyons... (Le rire amusé de la fillette se mua en quelque chose de plus profond et viril, alors qu'une flamme colorée l'englobait pour révéler une image incroyablement ressemblante de Loki, qui resserra son étreinte sur sa proie à la manière d'un amant possessif.) Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? Réfléchis, Saga.  _Cherche bien._

La voix de l'Autre avait une qualité hypnotique, tout comme la main qui caressa presque tendrement la gorge exposée de Kanon, avant de se glisser dans l'échancrure de sa tunique.

Kanon dont l'expression s'était muée en un masque de pure horreur. Non ! Si Saga... Si jamais Saga découvrait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Loki et lui... oh grands dieux, non. Il ne voulait, ne  _pouvait_ pas l'envisager. Aussi força-t-il à nouveau les mots à sortir de sa trachée meurtrie en un murmure étouffé :

– Ne l'écoute pas, Saga !

Mais son jumeau ne l'écoutait déjà plus,  _lui._ Poussé par l'injonction contenue dans la voix de la divinité, il tenta quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait : de lui-même, il alla fouiller dans les souvenirs de son parasite. Forçant sans remords les barrières que celui-ci avait érigées pour protéger sa propre intimité – combien de fois le démon l'avait-il fait dans le sens contraire ? – il pénétra dans les couloirs sombres et putrides qui formaient la conscience de son alter ego. Scannant rapidement les environs, il trouva sans peine la zone contenant les souvenirs de ces deux dernières semaines – ceux qui concernaient l'ex-Marina – parmi les innombrables portes égrenées le long des corridors tortueux.

La main posée sur la poignée décatie, il hésita un instant. Mais la voix insidieuse de Sujan et sa propre curiosité eurent raison de ses derniers scrupules ; il ouvrit la porte.

Et s'immobilisa avant d'avoir franchi le seuil, avant même d'avoir pu faire un seul pas à l'intérieur. Le premier souvenir qui se présenta à lui était celui d'un baiser, furieux, sauvage, sensuel. Puis une discussion autour de quelques bouteilles. Le visage exaspéré de son jumeau tentant – avec succès ! – d'empêcher Loki d'exterminer quelqu'un. L'atmosphère étouffante d'une salle de bain, l'eau ruisselant sur des corps nus. Une dispute, de l'amusement. Le plaisir indicible... partagé.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, il referma brusquement le battant et se retourna – pour tomber nez à nez avec le propriétaire des souvenirs qu'il venait de voir. Le visage indéchiffrable, l'Autre le fixait en silence. Puis, un lent sourire étira ses lèvres à mesure que ce qu'il avait découvert s'insinuait dans l'esprit de Saga, l'amenant au bord de la nausée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Kanon ne pouvait  _pas..._ Non. Subir la présence de Loki, la supporter comme un mal nécessaire en attendant de trouver une autre solution, il pouvait l'envisager. Mais que son frère, son propre sang, prenne du... plaisir à côtoyer ce démon, cette abomination... non.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Secouant la tête, il recula d'un pas, s'appuya à la porte mentale.

– Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il. Tu as inventé tout ça. Kanon ne... mon frère ne ferait jamais ça. C'est un piège, une supercherie !

L'autre arqua un sourcil moqueur.

– Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ce qu'il en est ?

– C'est ce que je vais faire, répliqua Saga avant de réintégrer sa propre conscience.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Sujan qui semblait attendre sa réaction avec intérêt, puis sur Kanon.

Kanon dont les prunelles turquoise fixées sur lui exprimaient douleur, regret, tristesse, angoisse... et culpabilité.

Loki choisit cet instant-là pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de son corps et, trop choqué pour réagir, Saga ne put l'en empêcher. La dernière chose qui l'atteignit avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience, fut la satisfaction de son autre Lui, faisant écho à son propre désespoir.

 

 

Du reste des Chevaliers d'Or qui affrontaient les slaads dans l'arène d'entraînement, aucun n'était dans un état très brillant. Tous portaient bon nombre de blessures, allant de la petite égratignure à l'hémorragie, de l'ecchymose à la fracture ouverte, du simple poil roussi à la brûlure de chaos qui vous ronge jusqu'à l'os. Mais tous continuaient de se battre, érodant la résistance des quelques créatures encore debout au prix de la leur.

Mu, concentré sur son adversaire, trébucha sur une carcasse de batracien rouge, et se serait étalé de tout son long si Shaka, qui le suivait comme son ombre, ne l'avait pas stabilisé. Le Bélier ne perdit pas de temps à le remercier : Shura avait entamé une salve d' _Excalibur_ avec pour but, non d'entailler la cuirasse impénétrable du slaad, mais de l'aveugler suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à ses compagnons de lancer leurs propres attaques.

Profitant de l'aubaine, l'Atlante fit exploser son cosmos, qui se solidifia l'instant d'après en un  _Crystal Net_ quasiment indestructible. Puis il s'effaça pour laisser place à Shaka, dont l'aura se déployait déjà en pétales rosés et vaporeux.

– Mu, il va falloir que tu le maintiennes le temps que je termine.  _Divine Smite !_

Le monstre noir, se sentant piégé, émit un crissement assourdissant en tentant de se libérer. Furieux, il cracha dans leur direction un globe de chaos pur. Shura, qui venait d'atterrir à leurs côtés, intercepta le projectile et ploya sous la brûlure térébrante. Il trouva néanmoins assez de souffle pour lancer, d'un ton sans réplique :

– Je m'occupe de contenir ses attaques, vous, restez concentrés !

Le Bélier serra les dents et renforça le pouvoir de son filet cristallin. Son amant était en première ligne, il était hors de question qu'il laisse au slaad la moindre liberté de mouvement.

Cependant la créature n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour lancer une monstrueuse onde de choc qui les aurait tous balayés si Dokho, armé de son bouclier, n'était pas venu à la rescousse. Joignant ses forces à celles du Capricorne, il parvint à résister à la déferlante alors que les pétales de lotus de Shaka se refermaient lentement mais irrémédiablement sur leur adversaire. Celui-ci usa de sa force faramineuse et parvint à arracher une de ses pattes au  _Crystal Net_ ; avant que l'Atlante n'ait pu l'emprisonner à nouveau, il tendit un doigt griffu vers Shaka, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le plus menaçant. Le Chevalier de la Vierge sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'effet d'une douleur atroce, lui faisant cracher une gorgée de sang. Mais refusant de s'avouer vaincu, et galvanisé par la présence de ses compagnons d'armes dont la vie était en jeu autant que la sienne, il repoussa la souffrance et, plus déterminé que jamais, continua d'enfermer la créature, mettant toute son énergie dans son attaque.

Les ténèbres que le slaad tenta de déployer pour contrer l'or rosé furent absorbées sans merci, tout comme l'aura multicolore dont il s'entoura ensuite. Même la toile du Bélier était lentement grignotée par les pétales de cosmos, mais ce n'était plus important : la bête était enfin enfermée.

 

 

Au sommet du Mont Étoilé, Sujan regarda l'apparition de son protégé avec un sourire satisfait.

– Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, à te réveiller... (Il reprit l'apparence de Kyrien, et souleva un Kanon toujours saucissonné comme un sac de patates avant de le jeter à sa création.) Débarrasse-moi de ça.

Loki ne réagit pas, laissant l'ex-Marina s'effondrer à ses pieds. Son attention toute entière était tournée vers le corps qui reposait au sol, à quelques mètres de là.

 _Son_ corps.

Enfin.

La liberté était si proche, il pouvait presque en sentir la saveur délectable sur le bout de sa langue. Après toutes ces années à être assujetti aux émotions de Saga, enfin...

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le rappel à l'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet, l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Il ramena son regard sanguin sur le dieu, prêt à lui asséner par réflexe une répartie cinglante, quand un mouvement attira ses yeux vers le bas.

Kanon. Balancé à terre comme un vulgaire balluchon de linge sale. Un déchet. Un insecte à écraser. Il se baissa et saisit l'ex-Dragon des Mers à la gorge, le releva pour le mettre sur ses pieds. Ses longues mèches turquoise lui tombaient devant les yeux, dissimulant son visage.

– Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? grogna l'Autre à l'adresse du dieu qui s'était détourné d'eux, son aura multicolore flamboyant autour de lui.

– Ce que je veux que tu en fasses ? Eh bien, que tu le tues, quelle question, fit la divinité sans même lui accorder un regard.

_Non !_

Tiens, Saga s'était réveillé plutôt rapidement, cette fois-ci. Mais Loki l'avait solidement enfermé derrière une barrière psychique, de sorte que sa voix mentale ne lui parvenait qu'étouffée, affaiblie – il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher le démon d'exécuter l'ordre de son créateur. Cependant ses sentiments étaient bien là, et son impuissance, sa détresse, sa rage formaient par opposition un cocktail grisant dans l'esprit de l'Autre.

_Non..._

Bon, évidemment, ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments à lui, mais c'était tout de même agréable. Et puis d'une minute à l'autre, il allait pouvoir profiter de son corps.

_D'ailleurs, à ce propos..._

– Et mon corps, tu comptes me le donner quand ?

– Tue-le d'abord, on verra après, fut la réponse agacée qu'il obtint.

Grinçant des dents au ton acerbe de son créateur, Loki reporta son attention sur le Gémeau, qu'il tenait toujours d'une poigne solide.

_Ne fais pas ça !_

Il renforça la prison mentale qui retenait Saga, l'empêchant d'interférer, et arma son bras. Un coup net, précis, il lui suffisait de transpercer le cœur et... Kanon releva la tête, le fixant de son regard turquoise. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par toutes les émotions que ce regard contenait. Peine, souffrance, trahison, et une minuscule flammèche d'espoir, sur le point d'être soufflée mais encore présente.

Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il que même sur le point de se faire tuer, l'ex-Marina ait encore en lui cette capacité à espérer ? Et pourquoi diable se sentait-il trahi ? Loki ne le lui avait jamais rien promis, pourtant. Alors pourquoi son poing s'était-il immobilisé ? Pourquoi cette douleur au creux de son estomac ?

– Alors tu vas me tuer ? murmura le Gémeau avec le mince filet de voix qu'il parvint à arracher à sa trachée meurtrie. Tu resteras son pantin... jusqu'au bout...

Une quinte de toux lui coupa le souffle, peut-être due à la main qui s'était resserrée un instant autour de son cou.

_Non._

Il n'avait pas envie d'être un pantin. Il avait envie de faire mentir l'ex-Dragon des Mers, de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'une marionnette, même si c'était illusoire.

– Mon corps d'abord, gronda-t-il, arrachant ses yeux de ce regard trop dérangeant pour les reporter, encore une fois, sur Sujan.

Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers lui, une expression colérique sur le visage.

– Ce misérable rat a eu l'outrecuidance de m'attaquer. Alors tu le tues, en le faisant un peu couiner si ça te chante, et  _ensuite,_ tu auras ta récompense. (9)

Le ton méprisant caressa l'Autre à rebrousse-poil. Aussi n'eut-il pas à se forcer pour cracher avec hargne :

– Non.

Il en avait assez de faire les quatre volontés du dieu chaotique sans rien recevoir en échange.

– Non ? (Éberluée, la divinité haussa les sourcils.) Comment ça, « non » ?

– Non, je ne le tuerai pas, répondit Loki en prononçant distinctement chaque syllabe.

Un lourd soupir de patience mise à rude épreuve souleva la poitrine de son créateur.

– Si tu veux le garder pour jouer avec après, c'est non. Tu pourras toujours te défouler sur son jumeau si tu en as envie. Maintenant, obéis à mon ordre, ou je détruis ton corps !

C'en était trop. Quelque chose céda brusquement dans la poitrine de l'Autre, comme une corde d'arc tendue trop longtemps, trop fort. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser manipuler sans rien dire, et si la divinité voulait tester sa loyauté, c'était raté. Il n'était fidèle qu'à lui-même.

Serrant les mâchoires, il se contenta donc d'avancer d'un pas, masquant partiellement Kanon à la vue du dieu en un geste de défi manifeste. Ce qui fit pousser à celui-ci un rugissement de frustration.

– Faut-il donc que je fasse tout moi-même, ici ?!

Il projeta une boule de chaos en direction de l'ex-Marina. D'une main auréolée de son aura dorée, le démon repoussa le projectile et l'envoya s'écraser à quelques mètres de là. Il ne maîtrisait pas les pouvoirs du Chaos, mais en tant que créature de Sujan, il savait comment les contrer. Même protégée par l'armure des Gémeaux, sa main brûlait violemment à cause du contact corrosif, mais l'expression incrédule qui se peignit sur le visage de la divinité valait son pesant d'or lorsque Loki gronda :

– Tu ne le toucheras pas.

Puis il se tourna vers l'ex-Dragon des Mers et saisit à pleines mains les liens multicolores qui l'entravaient. Les infusant de son cosmos, il banda ses muscles et rompit les cordes, ahanant sous l'effort.

Le Gémeau vacilla, enfin libéré. L'Autre le retint, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et fronça les sourcils quand son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés, balbutia :

– L- Loki ?!

– Ben oui, qui d'autre ? aboya-t-il, excédé.

Avant de s'interrompre, interloqué. Qu'arrivait-il à sa voix ? Elle était... bizarre. Et l'ex-Marina le regardait comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé un troisième bras...

 

 

En bas dans l'arène d'entraînement, les Chevaliers d'Or profitaient de ce que le slaad était enfin enfermé dans la fleur de lotus de Shaka pour reprendre un peu leur souffle, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. La créature possédait une quantité faramineuse de pouvoir, qu'il déchaîna contre la prison de cosmos ; cependant l'Hindou résistait vaillamment, bientôt aidé par Mu qui abandonna son  _Crystal Net_ devenu inutile pour lui prêter ce qu'il lui restait de cosmos. En guise de chant du cygne, le filet doré explosa en une nuée d'échardes enfin capables de se planter dans les écailles couleur de nuit, arrachant un crissement de douleur à la bête.

Alors que l'attaque du Chevalier de la Vierge se délitait, son office rempli et le slaad dépouillé de toute protection, Shura prit le relais en mettant les dernières parcelles de son aura dans un, puis deux, puis dix _Holy Avenger_ , découpant leur adversaire en petits cubes bien nets, qui furent eux-mêmes pulvérisés par les  _Cent Dragons de Rozan_.

Un petit sifflement admiratif salua la démonstration de puissance.

– Ben dites donc, s'il revient après ça... fit Milo, lourdement appuyé sur l'épaule de son amant.

Sa voix qui se voulait ironique était éraillée d'un voile de douleur, alors que son corps était encore rongé par quelques restes de chaos que son cosmos épuisé peinait à chasser complètement.

Regardant autour de lui, Shaka vit que ses compagnons étaient en train d'achever les derniers slaads survivants. Shion, qui avait repris conscience quelque temps auparavant, était en train de sceller le portail dimensionnel avec l'aide de Rena.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire le ménage et à panser leurs plaies, se dit-il, alors que son regard était irrésistiblement attiré par le sommet de Star Hill où se jouait la bataille principale de cette guerre. Et à espérer que les Gémeaux vaincraient Sujan.

 

 

Kanon fixait, fasciné, l'homme en face de lui. Lentement, il tendit une main pour saisir quelques mèches, les laisser couler entre ses doigts. Cendre et azur, intimement mêlés. Et son regard... le blanc de l’œil était toujours injecté de sang, marque distinctive de Loki, mais les iris étaient d'un bleu pur, limpide, le bleu de Saga.

Il décida de se livrer à un test.

– Saga ?

– Oui ? répondit l'homme, toujours de cette étrange voix double.

Et il fronça les sourcils, apparemment tout aussi perturbé que l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il n'avait absolument pas hésité avant de répondre aux deux appellations, comme si elles s'appliquaient toutes deux à lui, sans distinction. Comme si les deux personnalités étaient aux commandes...  _en même temps._

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. La barrière psychique qui enfermait Saga était tombée, libérant sa conscience et lui permettant de remonter au même « niveau » que celle de son Autre lui.

C'était quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit depuis que Sujan, dans un dernier acte de vengeance avant d'être enfermé dans les Limbes, avait maudit le signe des Gémeaux, lui imposant une dualité artificielle. Comme toute malédiction, il y avait un moyen de la briser : en l'occurrence, que les deux personnalités soient en accord sur un point fondamental. Le dieu, ayant prévu ce talon d'Achille, avait fait en sorte que la conscience parasite ait par essence des opinions, sentiments et aspirations diamétralement opposés à ceux de son hôte.

Mais l'ex-Marina avait changé cela. En acceptant de côtoyer Loki, en lui permettant d'expérimenter des émotions diverses et variées, en le traitant comme un être à part entière et non comme une tumeur maligne, il s'était assuré une place particulière dans l'esprit de l'Autre. Un embryon d'autonomie, nourri par la frustration de ne pas avoir de sentiments indépendants de ceux de Saga, s'était fait jour dans la conscience du démon, aidé en cela par sa personnalité forte et rebelle. Et lorsqu'il avait refusé de tuer Kanon, il avait franchi le cap entre un esprit parasite et un être libre de ses pensées.

Cependant, l'équilibre qu'il avait atteint avec Saga était instable, temporaire. Cela ne pourrait perdurer que tant que les deux esprits seraient en parfait accord – car un corps humain n'était pas fait pour être soumis à des ordres contradictoires. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution viable, et l'être le savait alors que ses deux consciences recommençaient déjà à s'opposer, la dissonance devenant de plus en plus forte entre elles. Ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière, retrouver la relation malsaine de dominance et soumission imposée par la malédiction.

La séparation était inéluctable.

A nouveau en accord parfait, l'entité double enflamma son cosmos, avant de lancer son attaque la plus sournoise... sur le corps immobile qui reposait à terre à quelques mètres de là. Le  _Genroumaouken_ était fait pour percer les défenses de n'importe quel esprit et permettre à son utilisateur de s'y immiscer, de le contrôler. Mais dans ce cas précis, il ne fit que guider Loki vers son nouveau réceptacle, lui ouvrir la porte et lui permettre de s'installer à son aise.

Sortant de la stupeur outragée dans laquelle l'avaient plongé les derniers évènements, Sujan poussa un cri de rage et tenta de réduire en cendres le corps qu'il avait créé, en l'enfouissant sous une pluie de sphères de chaos. Celui-ci disparut en effet... pour réapparaître de l'autre côté du plateau, ramassé en une position qui avait tout du prédateur aux aguets. Il se redressa lentement, renversa la tête en arrière, et se mit à rire. Un rire puissant, triomphal, un rire de but enfin atteint. Qui s'éteignit sur un sourire féroce, le regard carmin fixé sur le dieu qui n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui.

 

 

En contrebas, les choses s'organisaient. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun slaad n'était plus en vie – et eu quelques petites frayeurs relatives à des réveils brutaux et inattendus – les Chevaliers d'Or pansaient leurs plaies. Tous, sans exception, avaient tourné leurs perceptions cosmiques vers Star Hill et le combat qui s'y déroulait. Et tous, sans exception, s'étaient figés en sentant une quatrième énergie apparaître. Un cosmos que certains d'entre eux connaissaient bien.

Dokho, qui était en train de bander les nombreuses coupures marbrant le corps de son amant à l'aide de pansements apportés par un garde attentionné, releva la tête en murmurant :

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-bas ?

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Shion, vit dans son front plissé un aveu d'ignorance. Un peu plus loin, Aiolia tentait de se relever, retenu par une Marine qui pesait sur lui de toutes ses forces.

– Il faut aller les aider ! vociférait-il, essayant de se défaire de sa chère et tendre sans lui faire de mal.

– Pas question que tu grimpes là-haut ! répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton péremptoire. Tu comptes y faire quoi, dans ton état ? Les noyer dans ton sang ?

Grommelant, le Lion se laissa retomber en position assise, sous le regard victorieux de sa compagne. Le Grand Pope en profita pour prendre la parole :

– Aiolia, et vous tous, écoutez-moi. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Même si l'envie nous démange d'aller leur donner un coup de main, c'est  _leur_ combat. Saga et Kanon doivent s'en sortir seuls...

– Non, pas seuls.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rena, qui venait d'intervenir. Un air douloureux peint sur le visage comme si elle se remémorait des souvenirs tristes, mais avec une flamme d'espoir inextinguible au fond des yeux, elle continua :

– Les Gémeaux que j'ai vus vaincre Sujan dans l'Antiquité... C'étaient des triplés.

 

 

_Alors ça..._

Littéralement bouche bée, Kanon laissait son regard aller de Saga à Loki, et retour, encore et encore.

Et il se demandait si le chaos n'était pas un peu – beaucoup ! – hallucinogène, à forte dose.

Le démon était en train de revenir vers eux. Vêtu tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon de toile noire, il faisait rouler les muscles saillants de son torse et de ses bras, éprouvant leur souplesse et leur force. Sa chevelure était plus sombre que lorsqu'il partageait le corps de Saga, d'un anthracite profond, presque noir. Et ses yeux... ils auraient pu être qualifiés de « normaux », si les iris n'avaient été de la couleur intense du sang frais.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des Gémeaux et le cadet sentit son frère se raidir légèrement à ses côtés.  _Sentit_ , car lui-même ne parvenait plus à détourner le regard de cet être...

_Magnifique._

_Et c'est vraiment le moment de penser des trucs pareils, alors qu'on est au beau milieu d'une bataille dont dépend l'avenir du monde !_

Se secouant mentalement, il reporta son attention sur Sujan, qui venait de pousser un énième petit soupir.

– Allons bon. Tu me fais quoi, là ? Ta crise d'adolescence ? Un peu en retard, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le sourire qui ornait le visage de Loki s'élargit.

– Non, c'est simplement que... je n'ai plus envie de jouer au larbin.

– Ce n'est plus drôle du tout ! fit le dieu en tapant du pied. Vas-tu te décider à m'obéir, à la fin ? (Il fit un geste brusque en direction des Gémeaux, toujours immobiles en position de défense.) Tue-les !

– Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Sujan, répondit l'autre en se penchant légèrement en avant. Je ne bosse plus pour toi. Je roule pour ma pomme. C'est clair ?

– Mais je suis ton créateur ! protesta la divinité chaotique. Tu  _dois_ m'obéir !

– Oh, et en quel honneur ? Les liens du sang ? La... loyauté ? répliqua le démon avec ce qui semblait être un amusement acide. Comment comptes-tu me faire avancer, maintenant que tu n'as plus de carotte à m'agiter sous le nez ?

_Il vous a abandonné... vous allez perdre._

– Oh, tais-toi, petite sotte ! s'écria Sujan, sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute. Tu n'es pas encore morte ? Qu'avez-vous tous à contrarier mes plans ?!

Saga et Kanon échangèrent un regard soudain rempli d'espoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui le dieu pouvait s'adresser ainsi... Kyrien. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la sauver.

 

 

–  _Trois_ Gémeaux ?!

Aioros s'était avancé vers Rena, et sa voix juvénile exprimait toute sa stupéfaction, reflet des sentiments de ses pairs. On avait déjà vu des jumeaux dans la troisième Maison, c'était même courant étant donné la nature de leur signe tutélaire, cependant personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de triplés. Personne n'avait même jamais  _évoqué_ cette possibilité. Depuis les temps mythologiques, aucune légende, aucun récit n'indiquait que c'était arrivé.

Et pourtant, tous avaient parfaitement senti le cosmos de Saga  _changer_ , et tous avaient craint que son autre Lui ne reprenne le dessus. Mais les rares qui avaient déjà assisté à une transformation savaient que c'était... différent. Comme si le Gémeau s'accordait avec lui-même, avant de se scinder en deux entités qui n'auraient jamais dû être unies. Comme si, depuis des temps immémoriaux, la véritable nature des gardiens du troisième Temple était triple, et non simplement double. Ou plus exactement,  _doublement double_ , dans le sens où le Chevalier n'était jamais aussi puissant que lorsqu'il avait un jumeau, mais également parce qu'il était lui-même, déjà, intrinsèquement binaire.

– Gueuh, fit Milo en se laissant tomber les fesses dans le sable, les neurones mis en ébullition par ces réflexions beaucoup trop poussées pour lui, épuisé qu'il était par les affrontements.

Étouffant un bâillement, il se dit qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que les Gémeaux bottent les fesses de Sujan, pour aller se coucher jusqu'au mois suivant. Au moins.

– Pas mieux, marmonna Aiolia en grimaçant, alors que sa moitié, armée d'un rouleau de gaze, l'enturbannait sans lui laisser le loisir de protester.

Aldébaran, se laissant choir à son tour dans le sable de l'arène, s'enquit :

– Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu avances, Rena ?

– Oui, répondit la femme-Chevalier, hochant gravement la tête. Il y avait deux garçons et une jeune fille. Un seul portait l'armure d'Or, mais les trois connaissaient les arcanes de la troisième Maison. Et les trois ont participé à l'affrontement final.

– Incroyable, souffla Camus, le regard dans le vague.

Son esprit analytique, même encore dubitatif, explorait déjà les possibilités qui découlaient de l'association de trois êtres dotés des capacités des Gémeaux. Car les trois hommes qui se trouvaient au sommet de Star Hill maîtrisaient parfaitement la Toile, ses subtilités... et sa puissance. Cependant...

– Même si ce que tu dis est juste, rien ne prouve que les trois de notre époque sont disposés à se battre contre lui, fit Shion, résumant à son tour les pensées des autres Chevaliers.

– Ouais, intervint Angelo. Il y a plus de chances que l'Autre se retourne contre Saga et Kanon que le contraire. Beaucoup plus.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Shaka avant de lever la tête, à l'instar de ses compagnons, vers le Mont Étoilé où les auras des jumeaux s'étaient enflammées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (8) : A prononcer avec la voix aiguë et nasillarde d'un chaton mauve.  
> (9) : Ton éternelle récompense... bon, j'arrête avec les citations de méchants de Disney, promis.


	29. Gemini Apocalypse

–  _Il faut profiter de ce que Loki le distraie,_ murmura Kanon dans l'esprit de son frère par cosmos interposé.  _Je vais l'immobiliser, tenter d'annuler sa protection. Toi... essaie de tirer Kyrien de là._

Saga tourna la tête vers lui, et il frissonna sous le poids de son regard. Un regard qui promettait des explications douloureuses à venir, qui n'oubliait rien. Cependant l'aîné des Gémeaux avait un sens aigu du devoir, aussi finit-il par hocher la tête et concentrer son énergie, alors que l'ex-Marina bondissait à l'attaque, saisissant l'occasion pour échapper au malaise. Prenant le dieu à revers, il surgit dans son dos et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son élève. Le chaos le brûla immédiatement, mais il activa son propre pouvoir en protection et commença à l'infuser dans l'aura de la divinité, espérant l'affaiblir suffisamment pour permettre à son jumeau de la traverser.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, avorton ?! protesta Sujan, outré, en tentant de se débarrasser de l'importun.

Mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers était solidement arrimé à lui, et l'ordre que le cosmos doré essayait d'imposer à son chaos le perturbait. Aussi ne vit-il pas venir le  _Genroumaouken_ que lui envoya l'autre Gémeau.

S'introduire dans l'esprit d'un dieu était extrêmement difficile, autrement plus ardu que de contrôler celui d'un humain, fût-ce un Chevalier aguerri. Saga peinait à percer les premiers boucliers mentaux de son adversaire, tout en ayant une conscience aiguë de la douleur térébrante qui vrillait les nerfs de son frère à chaque seconde qui passait. Sujan se débattait comme un beau diable dans l'étreinte de Kanon, qui réussissait pour l'instant à l'immobiliser. Mais pour combien de temps ?

La partie de son esprit qui n'était pas concentrée sur son attaque détecta soudain un autre cosmos en train de s'enflammer.

_L'Autre._

A sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne dirigea pas son agressivité vers lui... mais vers la divinité chaotique. A lui, il adressa un simple message télépathique :

–  _Reste concentré, imbécile. Je vais t'ouvrir un passage._

Saga faillit s'étouffer d'incrédulité.

–  _Tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ?_

–  _Tu crois que tu as le choix ?_ contra le démon avec impatience.  _Tu veux la sauver, ton élève, ou pas ?_

–  _Pourquoi m'offrirais-tu ton aide ?_

–  _Tu sais ce qu'on dit. L'ennemi de mon ennemi..._

Sauf que le Gémeau était loin de considérer l'Autre comme son ami, bien loin. Un choix cornélien s'offrait à lui : soit accepter la main tendue par sa némésis, au risque de se retrouver séparé de son corps et enfermé dans la psyché du dieu en cas de coup fourré ; soit refuser son aide et perdre l'occasion que lui offrait Kanon, au prix d'une douleur atroce, de sauver Kyrien.

 _Ne lui fais pas confiance,_ lui martelait la part logique de sa conscience. Mais contre toute raison, et certainement poussé par la situation désespérée, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. De toute manière, quelle autre alternative avait-il ?

–  _A la moindre entourloupe..._ le prévint-il néanmoins, plus méfiant que jamais.

L'Autre grommela mentalement et se servit de son pouvoir comme d'un pied de biche pour forcer les défenses du dieu, lui ménageant un espace suffisant pour y glisser sa propre aura. Saga cligna des yeux, éberlué. Il n'avait jamais vu personne utiliser l' _Illusion_ avec autant... d'indélicatesse. Ce pouvoir était fait pour manipuler les fragiles rouages de l'esprit humain, changer le cours des pensées, suggérer et convaincre... Cependant, il voulait bien croire que sur un esprit de la puissance de celui de Sujan, seule la manière forte fonctionnât. Sans se poser plus de questions, il s'engouffra dans la brèche, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cosmos en guise de fil d'Ariane, et se mit à explorer la conscience du dieu. Il devait néanmoins faire vite : à l'extérieur, Kanon faiblissait déjà, et il n'était pas sûr que Loki pourrait – voudrait – maintenir bien longtemps les boucliers mentaux de leur ennemi ouverts. Suivant son instinct, il s'enfonça au plus profond de l'inconscient de Sujan, à la recherche de l'esprit de Kyrien. Plus il s'avançait, et plus grand était le risque de ne pouvoir en ressortir, mais il avait déjà jeté le bon sens aux orties lorsqu'il avait décidé d'accorder une once de confiance à son autre Lui.

_Et puis les miracles ne s'offrent pas aux timorés._

Il fallait le plus souvent aller les chercher à la force du poignet... quitte ou double. Et il commençait à craindre que ce ne soit « quitte », en fin de compte. Le chaos qui formait l'aura du dieu se retrouvait dans son esprit, et s'ingéniait à faire perdre ses repères au Chevalier, grignotant petit à petit son lien avec l'extérieur, tel une bête monstrueuse et affamée.

Drapant son cosmos autour de son esprit à la manière d'une cape protectrice, il continuait à chercher une trace, un indice quelconque de la présence de son élève.

–  _Qui t'a permis de t'introduire dans mon esprit, misérable ver de terre ?!_

Grimaçant sous la voix tonitruante qui lui aurait facilement éclaté les tympans s'il avait été là physiquement, Saga ignora l'indignation du dieu et continua de fouiller, envoyant des sondes de pouvoir dans toutes les directions en espérant tomber sur... là ! Cette minuscule lueur bleutée environnée de ténèbres, c'était Kyrien, pas de doute.

Mais avait-elle encore suffisamment d'existence, pour même remarquer sa présence ?

–  _DEHORS !!_ tonna Sujan, excédé, essayant en vain de le repousser alors que le Chevalier s'avançait précautionneusement vers ce qu'il restait de la fillette.

D'une voix douce, il l'appela. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Par contre, l'obscurité qui entourait l'étoile de conscience s'anima, elle, et pas de manière amène. Comme douée d'une vie propre, elle s'enfla, hérissée d'épines, pour repousser le Gémeau, le faire reculer vers les méandres multicolores du cosmos du dieu qui l'attendaient, guettant la première erreur, la faille dans sa défense.

– Kyrien ! Kyrien, réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu m'entends, réveille-toi !

Saga tentait de se protéger à la fois des ténèbres et du chaos sans faire appel à son cosmos de manière offensive ; l'enflammer si près de la présence malingre revenait à courir le risque de la souffler, de la noyer dans sa propre intensité... de la perdre. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager.

– Kyrien !

Empêtré dans les miasmes noirs auxquels s'ajoutait le pouvoir du dieu qui rêvait d'écraser cet importun, le Chevalier se débattait pour se rapprocher de la fillette, l'atteindre de quelque manière que ce soit. Une pensée coula le long du fil ténu qui le reliait encore à l'extérieur : Loki s'impatientait. Saga ne prit pas la peine de lui envoyer une réponse. Celle-ci aurait sans doute été tout aussi agressive que le message initial, et aurait peut-être compromis encore plus ses chances de sortir de là vivant ; il préférait se concentrer sur sa tâche, qui de toute manière requérait toute son attention.

Et ce qui lui pendait au nez depuis un moment, se produisit : la fine corde de cosmos qui le reliait à son corps, soumise depuis le début aux attaques du chaos corrosif, se rompit.

Dès lors, le Gémeau n'eut plus qu'une seule échappatoire possible : délivrer Kyrien. S'il échouait... il serait, tout comme elle, prisonnier à jamais de l'esprit de Sujan, condamné à une lente agonie pour finir par s'éteindre comme une chandelle.

Mais il devait également le faire vite, avant que son propre corps privé de son esprit ne décide de plier boutique, lui empêchant tout retour.

– Kyrien, bon sang ! Tu es là, réveille-toi !

Entravé, étranglé, étouffé, le Chevalier tendit la main de sa représentation mentale dans un dernier effort, sa volonté – à défaut de ses muscles – bandée à l'extrême. Le bout de ses doigts effleura la lueur tremblotante, lui transmit une once de courage, une pincée d'espoir.

Ce fut suffisant. L'esprit de la fillette s'éveilla, se mit à briller plus fort. La lumière bleutée perça les relents de désespoir, les chassa, aidée par le cosmos de Saga – il pouvait l'utiliser à présent, sans craindre d'effacer la jeune fille par sa clarté trop vive.

– M... Maître Saga ?

Elle paraissait incertaine, comme si elle tentait de décider s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou d'une illusion.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, le Gémeau put s'approcher, la rassurer. De ses mains en coupe, il entoura la lueur palpitante et la ramena contre son torse, lui offrant chaleur et confiance.

– Oui, Kyrien. C'est moi.

– Vous êtes venu... me sauver ?

La voix mentale de la novice se craquela sous la gratitude qu'elle ressentait.

– Non, contra doucement le Chevalier. Tu t'es sauvée toute seule. C'est toi qui as chassé l'obscurité qui t'entourait. Je n'ai été que le déclencheur.

Contre sa poitrine, la petite lueur grandit et se transforma, reprenant l'apparence de l'apprentie qu'il connaissait bien. Celle-ci leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleu-vert, et murmura :

– Merci... d'être venu me chercher.

Un petit sourire affectueux étira les lèvres de Saga alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son élève.

– C'est normal. Je suis ton maître, je me dois de prendre soin de toi, non ?

La fillette lui adressa un regard de pure adoration, puis tourna la tête de droite à gauche, manifestement troublée.

– Et... Maître Kanon ? Il n'est pas là ?

Saga la relâcha, s'assurant qu'elle tenait debout toute seule, et répondit :

– Il est resté « à l'extérieur ». Il fallait qu'il m'aide à traverser les boucliers de Sujan.

Il passa sous silence le coup de main impromptu de l'Autre, ne sachant comment l'interpréter. C'était tellement opposé à tous les comportements qu'il avait l'habitude d'associer à son double maléfique... il ne comprenait pas. Et à vrai dire, il avait autre chose à faire que d'y réfléchir : il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de ce labyrinthe maintenant que son fil d'Ariane avait été rompu, et surtout de chasser Sujan de l'esprit de la fillette.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ferma un instant son œil mental et envoya une nouvelle fois des ondes de cosmos en reconnaissance ; ce qu'il cherchait était le lien, la manière dont le pouvoir de Sujan « s'enracinait » dans l'esprit de la fillette, lui permettant de la contrôler. Cependant à chaque tournant, son pouvoir se heurtait à des impasses, des barrières, des protections qui lui étaient étrangement familières... car elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles qui peuplaient son propre esprit, le transformant en une nasse inextricable pour le fou qui oserait s'y aventurer sans expérience. Un labyrinthe mental étonnant que son frère et lui s'étaient tellement amusés à explorer, enfants.

Cette révélation faillit lui arracher un hoquet de stupéfaction. Ce n'étaient donc pas les barrières mentales  _du dieu_ qui avaient été si difficiles à percer. Celui-ci s'était contenté de puiser dans l'immense pouvoir latent de son hôte afin de se protéger.

Kanon et lui ne s'étaient pas trompés, en fin de compte : habituée depuis toujours à se diriger dans un dédale pareil, elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à se repérer dans les dimensions, et son cosmos avait une capacité étonnante à se mettre en osmose avec la Toile. Elle avait bel et bien le potentiel pour devenir gardienne du Troisième Temple.

Tant mieux. Cela allait considérablement lui faciliter la tâche : il lui suffisait d'éveiller la fillette à son pouvoir, de lui apprendre à s'en servir de manière défensive – car en tant que manipulateurs mentaux eux-mêmes, les Gémeaux possédaient naturellement une résistance accrue contre les possessions – et le tour était joué.

Tout cela en un temps record bien entendu, étant donné qu'à l'extérieur, son frère souffrait mille morts pour lui permettre de travailler en paix, sans compter son propre corps qui s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde.

 _Une balade, en somme,_ songea-t-il avec fatalisme.

Son regard mental tomba sur la silhouette de son élève, puis sur la petite main qui s'était glissée dans la sienne, sans doute à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Une bouffée d'affection lui gonfla le cœur, renfonçant sa détermination. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

Prenant la fillette par les épaules, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et drapa son cosmos autour d'eux. Puis il planta son regard azur dans les prunelles innocentes, et déclara :

– Voilà ce que nous allons faire...

 

 

A l'extérieur, Kanon résistait tant bien que mal au chaos corrosif qui tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Une sueur froide lui remonta le long de l'échine lorsqu'il sentit le lien de cosmos de Saga s'amenuiser dangereusement. Qu'allait-il faire si leur plan échouait ? Que  _pouvait_ -il faire ? Seul, il était incapable de sauver Kyrien. Il mettait déjà toute son énergie à retenir le corps gracile qui s'agitait violemment entre ses bras, et à infuser sa cosmo-énergie dans l'aura multicolore pour perturber ses boucliers.

Il serra les dents, refoulant la panique naissante. Encore un peu... laisser un peu de temps à son jumeau. Il n'était pas trop tard encore. Mais soudain, le corps du Gémeau s'affaissa légèrement sur lui-même, signe qu'il n'était plus soutenu par l'esprit de son propriétaire. Les entrailles de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se tordirent d'une douleur atroce, insupportable.

_Saga !_

L'appel mental resta sans réponse. Le regard de l'ex-Marina s'accrocha à la silhouette de son frère, empli de désespoir. La longue chevelure azur s'agitait sous le vent qui balayait le plateau rocheux, dissimulant des yeux que Kanon n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ternes, inhabités.

Morts ?

_Oh Athéna, non..._

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules qu'elles enserraient et son cosmos changea subtilement d'intention. Il ne voulait pas croire que Saga était... mais nul ne survivait bien longtemps lorsque le corps et l'esprit étaient séparés.

_Je n'ai plus qu'une solution. Tant que j'en ai encore la force... allez, Kanon, un peu de courage. Ce n'est pas la première fois... et si tu t'y prends correctement, même un dieu ne pourra pas en réchapper._

_Oui, mais Kyrien ? Et si Saga est encore en train de se battre, quelque part ? Tu les condamnes tous les deux,_ contra une autre part de sa conscience, le faisant grimacer.

 _Si Saga a échoué... Kyrien est perdue,_ raisonna-t-il.  _Quoi qu'il arrive. Et je m'épuise rapidement. Je ne serai bientôt plus en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors quitte à mourir..._

Mais son esprit rechignait à accepter cette possibilité, alors même que son corps s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les airs pour un ultime feu d'artifice.

_Allez... allez !_

Soudain, une mer anthracite envahit son champ de vision ; deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, étouffant les mouvements désordonnés de l'apprentie entre leurs deux corps.

– Ne fais pas ça, imbécile, siffla une voix connue. Ton frère n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Kanon cligna des yeux, focalisa son regard flou sur les prunelles écarlates du démon.

– Mais le lien est rompu, protesta-t-il, se rendant compte que l'étreinte de l'Autre l'empêchait de mettre son plan à exécution.

– Cette tête de mule a plus d'un tour dans son sac en matière de combat mental, fit Loki avec un rictus sardonique. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Alors laisse tomber tes pensées suicidaires et  _brûle ton cosmos._

Disant cela, il augmenta le sien, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers remarqua qu'il maintenait encore les boucliers du dieu entrouverts. Cela fut comme une décharge dans sa conscience, un regain d'énergie, de confiance. Un muscle joua dans sa mâchoire alors qu'il s'efforçait plus que jamais d'étouffer l'aura corrosive du dieu. Loki avait raison : ils n'avaient qu'à attendre.

Restait à savoir combien de temps.

 

 

Kyrien recula d'un pas, terrifiée.

– M... mais c'est impossible, Maître Saga. Je n'ai... pas ce pouvoir.

C'était trop... ce que lui demandait le Chevalier d'Or lui paraissait aberrant, infaisable. Sujan le lui avait bien dit : elle était inutile. N'avait aucun pouvoir. Une simple marionnette... alors comment pouvait-elle accomplir ce que son maître attendait d'elle ?

– Bien sûr que si, Kyrien. Je l'ai vu, j'ai senti ce pouvoir endormi au fond de toi. Tu  _peux_ le faire, j'en suis persuadé.

La fillette secoua la tête.

– Non, ce n'est pas... je ne peux pas.

Toujours agenouillé devant son élève, Saga referma ses grandes mains sur les bras fluets de la jeune fille. Son regard grave semblait sonder les prunelles bleu-vert, et c'est d'une voix douce mais ferme qu'il demanda :

– Connais-tu l'histoire des Chevaliers Divins ? Ceux qui ont plusieurs fois sauvé le monde et la déesse Athéna d'un sort funeste ?

Kyrien hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Les Chevaliers Divins étaient... eh bien, des Chevaliers Divins. Bien loin d'une minable petite apprentie comme elle-même.

– Et te souviens-tu du rang qu'occupent les armures de Pégase, du Cygne, du Dragon et d'Andromède ?

La fillette cligna des yeux, entrouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, réfléchit et finit par balbutier :

– B- Bronze ?

– Exactement. Et pourtant, ces simples Chevaliers de Bronze ont vaincu des Chevaliers d'Argent et d'Or, écrasé des Marinas et des Spectres, traversé les Enfers, combattu des dieux. Et tout cela, à force de conviction, de résistance et d'obstination. Rien n'est impossible pour qui a la volonté. Aie foi en toi, Kyrien. Tu en es capable.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la novice. Elle était flattée et reconnaissante de la confiance que lui témoignait son Maître, mais terrifiée d'échouer. De le décevoir. De donner raison au dieu chaotique.

– M... Mais je...

– Chut, l'interrompit le Gémeau en essuyant doucement les traînées humides sur le visage de son apprentie. Tu y arriveras. Je vais te guider.

Ravalant avec difficulté la lourde boule dans sa gorge, la fillette hocha la tête. Elle voulait... voulait vraiment le croire.

Saga eut un petit sourire en se relevant.

– Bien. Alors allons-y.

– Où... où ça ? fit Kyrien, interloquée.

– A la source de ton pouvoir.

 

 

– Loki.

– Mh ?

– Vire ta main de  _là._

– Nan.

– C'était pas une question.

– Et c'est toujours non.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers utilisa le peu de marge de manœuvre dont il disposait pour tenter de s'éloigner de la main baladeuse, avec pour seul résultat... de la faire s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son pantalon.

– Bon sang, Loki, est-ce que le mot « circonstances » te dit quelque chose ? C'est  _pas le moment !_

– Tu trouves ? On est là, à s'emmerder copieusement en attendant que ton frère revienne ou se décide à crever pour de bon, alors je meuble comme je peux, hein !

S'il avait eu une main libre, Kanon se serait pincé l'arrête du nez. En l'occurrence, il se contenta de prier Athéna pour qu'elle lui accorde la Patience. Avec un P majuscule.

– Je te donne trois secondes pour retirer ta main.

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit :

– Ou sinon ?

Trois secondes et un « ow » plus tard, la main de l'Autre remontait sagement rejoindre sa jumelle sur la taille de l'ex-Marina. Son propriétaire, lui, clignait des yeux à répétition pour chasser les larmes de douleur que le contact brutal entre le front de son compagnon et son propre nez avait fait perler au bord de ses paupières.

– Fourbe, siffla-t-il.

– Tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers en haussant les épaules, avant de profiter du silence boudeur qui suivit pour se plonger dans ses réflexions.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas le revirement du démon. Oh bien entendu, sa rébellion contre son créateur était assez logique, si on connaissait un tant soit peu le personnage, et l'adage qui faisait des alliés de ceux qui avaient un ennemi commun était célèbre, mais...

Pourquoi Loki les aidait-il encore ?

Une fois son but atteint, son corps enfin séparé de celui de Saga, n'aurait-il pas dû se faire la belle au lieu de risquer sa vie toute neuve dans un combat où il n'avait, finalement, pas grand chose à gagner ?

Non, vraiment pas grand chose.

 

 

La progression dans la psyché de Kyrien n'était pas facile. Sujan contrôlait le labyrinthe dans lequel ils évoluaient et ne leur laissait aucun répit. Cependant l'expérience de Saga et l'instinct naissant de la fillette leur permirent de déjouer les pièges que le dieu mettait sur leur route, des gouffres s'ouvrant juste sous leurs pieds aux murs de feu et autres charmantes surprises grouillantes et piquantes.

Ils finirent par arriver à un promontoire qui surplombait une petite dépression emplie d'une matière sombre, visqueuse, semblant agitée d'une vie primitive et tout sauf amicale. Au milieu bouillonnait ce qui semblait être la source de toute cette noirceur, un volcan liquide en perpétuelle éruption.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– La source de ton pouvoir se trouve là, répondit le Gémeau en tendant le doigt vers le geyser central.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. C'était...  _cela_ , la source de son pouvoir ?! Ce concentré gluant de remugles immondes ? Des larmes d'horreur lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'elle fixait l'étendue mouvante aux reflets maladifs. Elle tenta de reculer encore, mais la main du Chevalier posée dans son dos l'empêcha alors qu'il lui désignait les innombrables doigts colorés qui plongeaient dans la source, tentant de s'y enfoncer contre la volonté de la vase nauséabonde, et y parvenait en corrodant l'obscurité autour d'eux comme un acide attaque le métal.

– Regarde, disait la voix distante de son maître. Sujan alimente son pouvoir en puisant dans le tien.

Un hoquet lui échappa alors qu'elle tentait de retenir des sanglots horrifiés. Pourquoi le Gémeau faisait-il comme si de rien n'était ? N'était-il pas rebuté par ces miasmes ignobles ? Qu'attendait-il pour... pour...

– Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois, Kyrien ?

Elle secoua violemment la tête, le souffle court, l'estomac retourné.

– Pour... quoi ?

– Ce que tu vois là, fit Saga sans tenir compte de sa question à peine formée, n'est pas véritablement ton pouvoir. C'est une enveloppe de protection formée par ta peur, ton manque de confiance, ton incertitude. Tous ces sentiments négatifs étouffent ton pouvoir, l'empêchent de s'exprimer pleinement. (Sa main se resserra sur l'épaule de son élève alors qu'il lui adressait un petit sourire.) Aie confiance en toi, Kyrien. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu pourras exploiter tout ton potentiel.

La fillette était en train de se tourner vers lui pour le remercier de ses encouragements, lorsqu'elle se sentit catapultée vers l'avant... par la main même de celui qui lui avait promis de l'aider. Avec un cri d'effroi, elle glissa, perdit pied, se rattrapa de justesse à la corniche. Elle jeta un regard terrifié au magma sombre qui s'agitait sous elle, tenta de remonter, en vain : la pierre s'effritait sous ses doigts au moindre mouvement.

– Maître Saga !

Il s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage dur, sans esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de chasser Sujan de ton esprit : tu dois te réapproprier la source de ton pouvoir. Affronte tes peurs, Kyrien. Surmonte tes faiblesses.

Paniquée, la novice tendit la main vers lui, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête, impassible.

– Et souviens-toi, ajouta-t-il. C'est au cœur des ténèbres que la lumière est la plus puissante.

Sur un cri déchirant, elle tomba.

Le Gémeau regarda son élève sombrer sans ciller. Puis il enflamma son aura et se tourna vers la manifestation de Sujan qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Ou du moins, supposait-il qu'il s'agissait du dieu : la longue chevelure blanche qui flottait sur des épaules nues couleur chocolat, la peau lisse parsemée de bijoux et d'étoffes voilant à peine un corps élancé, le visage androgyne étaient des éléments qu'il n'avait jamais vus, mais le regard où dansait une folle sarabande de couleurs, empli d'un mépris glacial, ne pouvait le tromper.

– Ainsi, voici ta véritable apparence, constata calmement le Chevalier.

– Profites-en bien, siffla la divinité. Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de m'admirer... puisque tu vas mourir ici.

Un sourire tranquille étira les lèvres de Saga.

– Tu te trompes. Nous allons sortir d'ici... tous les deux.

– Je suis un dieu ! Je ne peux pas me tromper ! protesta Sujan, outré.

Étendant ses mains, il déclencha un séisme qui fit chuter une bonne partie du promontoire dans le lac de fange obscure. Le Gémeau se contenta d'avancer de quelques pas, les rochers s'effondrant bruyamment derrière lui.

– Oh si, je t'assure. Le plus grand défaut des dieux tels que toi est de sous-estimer les humains.

– Et ton plus grand défaut est ton arrogance ! s'écria le dieu en lui envoyant une salve de boules multicolores.

Le Chevalier les évita, notant avec plaisir que l'énervement avait une influence néfaste sur la précision de son adversaire. Il se permit le luxe de jeter un regard par dessus son épaule, et vit une masse de tentacules sombres s'élever pour absorber un des projectiles, qui s'éteignit en crissant.

A présent, s'il pouvait occuper Sujan le temps que Kyrien se réapproprie son pouvoir...

– Elle n'y parviendra pas, fit la voix du dieu avec une touche de satisfaction malsaine. Je la conditionne depuis trop longtemps. Crois-tu que tu pourras défaire des années de sape par quelques paroles sirupeuses ? Ha ! Laisse-moi rire !

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge de Saga. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son indignation face aux agissements de la divinité chaotique. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Une vague de pitié envers la novice l'envahit, et il pria Athéna plus fort encore pour que Kyrien parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Et en attendant, il enflamma son aura, et se prépara à affronter le dieu.

 

 

Encore sous le choc de la trahison de son maître, Kyrien se fit happer par la boue nauséabonde. Elle lutta contre les tentacules noirâtres qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle, mais chaque mouvement la faisait s'enfoncer un peu plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais manqua d'avaler de la substance gluante, et fut secouée par une quinte de toux doublée d'une violente nausée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle leva la tête vers la corniche où la silhouette de Saga se trouvait encore, lui tournant le dos. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? L'avait-elle déçu ? En avait-il assez de la traîner comme un boulet ? Quelques sanglots lui soulevèrent la poitrine, interrompus par un hoquet de surprise : le promontoire s'effondrait ! Elle regarda les gros morceaux de roc s'abattre non loin d'elle, effarée. Étrangement, la masse sombre dans laquelle elle baignait sembla absorber l'onde de choc, et reflua à peine autour d'elle. Soulagée, elle vit le Gémeau éviter des projectiles multicolores, puis il disparut de son champ de vision et elle n'eut plus que sa propre situation sur laquelle se concentrer.

Grimaçant, elle tâtonna, lentement dans l'onde lourde et poisseuse. Celle-ci ne semblait plus la considérer comme hostile, ne tentait ni de l'ensevelir, ni de la repousser.

 _Je ne suis même pas assez menaçante pour être vue comme une adversaire,_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume, avant de secouer violemment la tête.  _Non ! Non, Maître Saga me fait confiance, il faut... il faut que j'y arrive !_

Quelques remous répondirent à son geste brusque, la faisant chanceler. Elle se rétablit comme elle put, tout en réfléchissant. Qu'avait dit le Chevalier, déjà ? Elle avisa la fontaine au centre du lac, censée représenter la source de son pouvoir, et se dirigea vers elle.

Ou du moins essaya-t-elle. Mais les miasmes gluants n'étaient apparemment pas disposés à lui faciliter la tâche, et pour chaque pas en avant, elle glissait de deux en arrière. Serrant les dents, elle plia les genoux et tenta de sauter pour se débarrasser de sa gangue poisseuse, sans grand succès.

_Comment faire ?_

Elle ferma les yeux pour se recentrer sur elle-même. Rena disait toujours, lorsqu'on se trouve dans une position difficile, il faut revenir aux bases.

Oui, mais les bases de quoi ? Des techniques mentales ? Des enseignements du Sanctuaire ?

D'elle-même ?

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, elle se concentra sur son cosmos. Cette petite parcelle d'univers enfouie au fond de son corps... qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Ici, réduite à sa plus simple expression au cœur de sa propre conscience, entourée du pouvoir chaotique de la divinité qui avait pris le contrôle de son existence, elle en eut soudain la révélation. Cette étincelle de vie bleutée était la sienne propre, et non la bouture non désirée d'un dieu imbu de lui-même. Peu importait qu'elle ait été manipulée, utilisée comme un pion dans la conquête de cette dimension. Elle était elle, et elle était maîtresse de son destin.

Restait à en convaincre le reste d'elle-même.

 

 

L'illusion était bien faite, Saga dut le reconnaître. Il se serait presque cru dans la réalité, si ses sens aiguisés de Gémeau ne l'avaient averti de la supercherie. Et puis, rien ne disait que ce qui était illusion ici n'était pas réalité ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'étendre sur de telles considérations métaphysiques. Il examina d'un œil blasé la caverne grouillante de vermine, aux murs couverts d'un infâme pus blanchâtre. Vraiment bien faite, oui. Mais il était encore dans la psyché de Kyrien, il le savait. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici rapidement. Sujan avait pris soin de l'enfermer au centre d'un véritable labyrinthe mental... et le Chevalier était sûr que la divinité allait mettre à profit les précieuses minutes dont il aurait besoin pour sortir d'ici pour déstabiliser encore un peu la novice. Tenter de l'achever, peut-être. A cette pensée, sa cosmo-énergie s'éveilla, brûla violemment autour de lui.

_Bon. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes._

Entre ses mains, la Toile de l'illusion grésilla, s'emplit d'énergie, et se prépara à se déchirer selon sa volonté.

 

 

– Que crois-tu faire, dans ta mare nauséabonde, petite idiote ? persiffla le dieu.

Kyrien se tourna vers lui, entraînant avec elle quelques tentacules noirâtres qui se hérissèrent au son de la voix honnie.

– Je vais... je vais reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, dit-elle d'un ton qui manquait sérieusement de conviction.

Le rire moqueur de Sujan se chargea de le souligner.

– Ah vraiment ? (Il s'assit sur les restes du promontoire, claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses fuselées en une manifestation d'enthousiasme surannée.) J'ai bien envie de voir ça !

Un paquet de pop-corn se matérialisa dans sa main gauche, et il commença à enfourner la gourmandise dans sa bouche avec entrain.

– Allez, petite, amuse-moi, fit-il en se penchant en avant, ses yeux multicolores braqués sur elle.

Oh par Athéna, où était passée sa certitude ? se lamenta la fillette sous le regard intense du dieu. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle était encore persuadée d'être capable de prendre son destin en main. Et voilà que maintenant...

Les miasmes réagirent à son état d'esprit et l'entourèrent de remous protecteurs. Mais elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas être défendue par toute cette noirceur, ne voulait pas se couper du monde pour s'enfermer dans une tour d'obsidienne qui finirait de toute manière par s'effondrer.

Non, ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était... ignorer Sujan, et se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle s'était fixé. Ça risquait fort d'énerver la divinité, mais elle n'y arriverait jamais, sinon. Lui tournant résolument le dos, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, prit une grande inspiration... et plongea tête la première dans la vase fétide de ses sentiments négatifs.

La première vague de nausée passée, l'apprentie tenta d'ouvrir les yeux... et fut surprise : malgré l'obscurité ambiante, elle y voyait parfaitement bien ! L'odeur insupportable semblait avoir disparu, et la masse mouvante autour d'elle était agréablement tiède, comme un cocon protecteur.

La tentation était grande de se laisser aller. De se laisser envelopper, baigner de chaleur et de réconfort, et d'y rester... mais elle ne pouvait pas. Maître Saga lui faisait confiance.

_Ton Maître Saga t'a poussée dans cet étang dégoûtant et est parti sans jeter un regard en arrière._

_Mais il a dit... il a dit que j'en étais capable._

_Balivernes... pour te faire croire à l'impossible. Pour que tu ne fasses pas de vagues._

_Non ! Je... je vais y arriver ! Je dois... faire quelque chose pour sauver Maître Saga... je ne veux pas qu'il meure à cause de moi._

Les ténèbres l'entourant se firent un peu plus sombres, un peu plus étouffantes.

_Tu ne peux rien faire. Sujan contrôle tout._

_Je dois me battre. C'est **mon**  esprit. Je peux y arriver._

_Je peux y arriver._

_Je peux..._

Une vague lueur attira son regard. Ce n'était même pas de la lumière... simplement un éclaircissement de la noirceur autour d'elle. Elle tenta de se diriger vers cette « absence de ténèbres », et contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant, les miasmes ne l'en empêchèrent pas.

Elle sentait, à l'extérieur, Sujan trépigner de rage. Bientôt, il se mit à attaquer le lac obscur, mais pour l'instant, elle était à l'abri ici. Elle finit par trouver, enfouie sous une myriade de couches protectrices, une sorte de boule d'un bleu pâlot, qui dégageait sa propre cosmo-énergie.

_La source de mon pouvoir._

 

 

A la surface, les remous noirs repoussaient tant bien que mal le cosmos coloré du dieu furieux, alors que Kyrien tentait de toutes ses forces de réveiller son propre pouvoir. Ses mains entouraient la sphère, et elle s'efforçait de lui transmettre confiance et stabilité, de repousser la vase pour la faire émerger de sa gangue protectrice.

C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

_Comment Maître Saga a-t-il fait pour me réveiller la première fois ?_

Elle se souvint soudain de la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dit.

_Au cœur des ténèbres ?_

Elle comprit soudain.

Elle ne devait pas lutter contre ses sentiments négatifs, ni chercher à s'en débarrasser, mais les utiliser pour repousser Sujan hors de son esprit. En faire une arme, une armure.

La boule bleutée fermement serrée contre sa poitrine, elle plongea au plus profond du lac de noirceur. Là, elle se ramassa sur elle-même, et se concentra pour prendre le contrôle de la bourbe malodorante.

_Allez, Kyrien. Tu peux le faire._

La boule de pouvoir palpita dans ses bras, hésitante.

_Je peux le faire._

Un peu plus de lumière.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire._

Elle se répétait cela comme un mantra, s'en convainquait un peu plus à chaque coup. Et cela se ressentait : la sphère lumineuse se mit à rayonner au rythme de ses phrases, jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante. Le noir l'entourant se réchauffa, se teinta de la même couleur que son aura.

Elle y arrivait.

Elle y arrivait, et alors même que son pouvoir devenait de plus en plus puissant, elle se sentit soulevée, entraînée vers le haut par la sphère brillante qu'elle serrait toujours entre ses mains. Elle émergea enfin du lac nauséabond, et un spectacle étonnant s'offrit alors à son regard : les miasmes sombres qui la protégeaient jusqu'alors s'étaient colorés de bleu, et repoussaient le cosmos de Sujan avec une vigueur renouvelée. Elle-même était en suspension, la partie inférieure de son corps plongée dans l'onde azuréenne, la boule lumineuse juste devant elle.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres exsangues de la novice lorsqu'elle vit le visage incrédule du dieu. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de fureur, et la bombarda de rayons multicolores. Mais Kyrien leva simplement les bras, et une vague bleutée avala la menace dans un sifflement strident. Puis elle les écarta, et des étincelles céruléennes fusèrent dans toutes les directions, arrachant le décor sauvage et chaotique qu'avait créé Sujan pour le remplacer par un ciel d'encre douce, parsemé d'étoiles.

A cet instant, Saga fit son apparition au travers de la brèche qu'il avait créé dans l'illusion du dieu. Il regarda autour de lui, un sourcil levé, puis avisa Kyrien entourée d'une mer de cosmos bleuté, et lui sourit. Il put admirer en retour le visage le plus rayonnant qu'il ait jamais vu et, avant de franchir la porte de sortie qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir d'un geste, se tourna une dernière fois vers leur adversaire.

– Toujours convaincu que tu vas gagner le combat, Sujan ?

Ce qui lui répondit d'un grondement sourd, hérissé d'un cosmos en fusion et de tentacules de chaos, n'avait déjà plus apparence humaine.

 

 

Soudain, le corps de Kyrien cessa de s'agiter. Pris d'une sueur froide, Kanon chercha un pouls, une respiration. La jugulaire battait faiblement sous son doigt, et une petite voix incertaine s'éleva :

– M... Maître Kanon ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers crut défaillir de soulagement.

– Oh par Athéna, Kyrien. Quelle frayeur...

Les petits bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et serrèrent, fort. Il lui rendit son étreinte, alors que Loki desserrait la sienne et s'éloignait de quelques pas. L'ex-Marina choisit de l'ignorer pour savourer le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé  _son_ élève.

Puis il la tint à bout de bras et l'examina, souriant. Plus une seule trace du cosmos cruel et glacial de Sujan, et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleu-vert originelle.

– Alors que s'est-il passé ?

La fillette fit une petite moue de réflexion, puis murmura :

– Eh bien... il y avait Maître Saga... il était dans mon esprit, nous y étions tous les deux. Et puis il a vaincu Sujan.

Kanon ouvrit des yeux ronds. Saga avait...  _vaincu_ Sujan ? Comme ça... aussi facilement ?

Non qu'il doutât du pouvoir de son frère. Mais aussi arrogant et immature qu'il soit, Sujan était tout de même un dieu. Et un dieu puissant, par-dessus le marché.

– Et... où est-il, maintenant ? s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

– Il est... (La fillette s'interrompit et posa une main sur sa bouche ; ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.) Il est...

Les mains du Gémeau se resserrèrent sur les épaules de la fillette en entendant ses hoquets, son regard s'égara en direction de la silhouette de son frère, toujours debout et pourtant inerte.

– Il est  _quoi_ , Kyrien ?

– Il est... il est...

Un sourire pernicieux étira les lèvres de la novice. La bouche de Kanon s'entrouvrit sur des mots qui ne sortirent pas, alors qu'il baissait ses yeux exorbités vers le poing profondément enfoncé dans son plexus solaire. Le cosmos de Sujan refit son apparition, plus violent et corrosif que jamais.

Une seconde plus tard, l'ex-Dragon des Mers était catapulté à plusieurs mètres de là, et creusait une tranchée dans la poussière du plateau.

– Il est en train de crever, pauvre andouille, ricana la voix du dieu chaotique. Crois-tu vraiment que cet imbécile puisse me battre ?

Un éclat de rire narquois ponctua cette question. L'ex-Marina se releva, reprenant le souffle que le coup avait chassé de ses poumons.

– Oui, je le crois.

D'une seconde à l'autre, Saga allait revenir... et alors...

Et alors...

_Et alors quoi ? Vous serez plus efficaces à trois, peut-être ? Vous ne parviendrez à tenir que quelques secondes de plus... quelques minutes, avec un peu de chance... et après, il finira par vous balayer d'un revers de main et il bouffera le monde._

_Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !_

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il faillit en attaquer le propriétaire, mais se reprit quand il vit Loki lui désigner le corps immobile de son frère.

D'où commençait à sourdre quelques ondes de cosmos.

Le cœur battant, il regarda avec avidité l'aura dorée se répandre sur toute la silhouette de son jumeau. Briller plus fort. Plus fort. Plus fort encore, jusqu'à presque éclipser le soleil de la mi-journée.

Le corps inerte de Saga frémit, prit une grande inspiration, puis le Gémeau releva enfin la tête avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

– Saga !

Le soulagement indicible contenu dans ce simple mot fit remonter un frisson désagréable le long de l'échine de Loki. L'ex-Dragon des Mers aurait-il exprimé le même sentiment si ç'avait été lui, à la place de Saga ?

_Certainement pas. Tu rêves, mon vieux._

C'était logique. Évident.

Alors pourquoi cette vérité lui laissait-elle un goût amer dans la bouche ?

Il se secoua et repoussa ces pensées dérangeantes dans le fond de son esprit. Sujan avait cessé de rire, à présent. Il regardait ses mains, la manière dont son aura était en train de se brouiller, avec des yeux effarés.

– Qu'est-ce que...

 _Ça, c'est toi en train de te faire éjecter de ton corps d'emprunt, mon saligaud,_ pensa l'Autre avec un rictus de plaisir mauvais face à la souffrance manifeste qui était en train de se peindre sur les traits enfantins de la novice.

Le souffle court, Sujan tituba jusqu'au centre du plateau de Star Hill. Là, il s'effondra dans la poussière, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les crevasses du rocher sous lui.

– Non... NON !

Il roula sur le dos, tapa des pieds sur le sol, secoua la tête, hurla à la mort.

– Pas maintenant !! Reste tranquille, stupide novice ! NOOOOOON !!

L'aura multicolore se manifesta, tentant de recouvrir le corps de Kyrien. L'être luttait, ahanait, s'agrippait de toute sa volonté, mais  _quelque chose_ semblait le repousser.

 

 

– Majesté ! Il faut que vous m'autorisiez à escalader le Mont Étoilé, tout de suite !

Tous les regards s'arrachèrent du sommet de Star Hill et se tournèrent encore une fois vers Rena, qui venait de parler d'un ton urgent.

Shion la fixa d'un regard incertain.

– N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Nul n'a le droit d'intervenir dans le combat des Gémeaux.

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

– Aucun des Chevaliers d'Athéna n'en a le droit. Mais celui qui est également sous la tutelle de Janus a le devoir de renvoyer Sujan là d'où il vient, fit-elle d'une voix sourde, ses doigts effleurant le cadran horaire qu'elle portait sur le cœur.

Le Pope la fixa quelques secondes d'un air grave, puis ses yeux roses se portèrent sur le point culminant du Sanctuaire.

– Tu n'y arriveras jamais à temps en escaladant la paroi. (S'appuyant sur l'épaule de Dokho pour se relever, il éleva la voix.) Mu ! Viens m'aider, je te prie.

Le Bélier s'avança vers lui, curieux.

– Vous voulez...

Shion hocha la tête.

– Pour passer la barrière qui empêche la téléportation au Sanctuaire, j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes un peu de ton pouvoir, Mu. A nous deux, même épuisés comme nous le sommes, nous devrions y parvenir.

Sur ces mots, il enflamma son aura qui, bientôt augmentée de celle de son fils, se concentra autour de Rena pour désintégrer son corps et l'envoyer sur Star Hill.

 

 

Kyrien frissonnait à intervalles de plus en plus courts, sur le point de fléchir, alors que son cosmos bleuté repoussait tant bien que mal le monstre qu'était devenu Sujan. Oubliée, l'apparence élégante. Échevelé, son visage harmonieux déformé par la rage, ses yeux transformés en étoiles flamboyantes, il était entouré d'un tourbillon de pouvoir chaotique. Ses dents étaient découvertes par un rictus féroce et, tout jeu oublié, il lançait salve sur salve de chaos sur la fillette.

Mais celle-ci ne voulait plus se laisser manipuler, ni torturer. Elle en avait fini de plier l'échine devant la divinité. Et étonnamment, sa cosmo-énergie était suffisamment puissante pour la protéger – chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, ne serait-ce que quelques instants auparavant.

Ce qui plongeait Sujan dans des abîmes de fureur.

Un rugissement bestial, assourdissant, s'échappa de la gorge du dieu, qui fit trembler le tissu même de la Toile de son esprit. Son cosmos multicolore était en train de se rassembler autour de lui, commençait à ronger l'espace étoilé qui l'entourait.

Kyrien s'effondra à genoux, le crâne percé par une douleur semblable à une pointe de feu.

– Ça fait mal ? susurra Sujan sur ton qui ressemblait à de la compassion acide. C'est normal. Je suis en train de brûler ton esprit, petite.

– Aah... arrêtez !

– Plie-toi à mon autorité comme la gentille marionnette que tu es, et j'envisagerai de t'épargner, dit-il d'une voix presque tendre.

– N-non !!

– Oh. Dans ce cas...

Un hurlement franchit les lèvres de la novice, alors que la douleur s'accentuait à l'intérieur de sa tête, débilitante, l'empêchant de penser.

– Arrêtez. Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !!

Sa voix enfla, portée par son cosmos, le nourrissant de son désespoir et de son trop-plein de souffrance. Elle le concentra, en fit un nœud dans le tissu étoilé de son esprit. Un nœud de plus en plus dense, comme un minuscule trou noir en formation, qui étirait la Toile autour de lui.

Lorsque la fillette jugea le puits de vide suffisamment profond, elle leva vers son agresseur un regard déterminé. Et dirigea ce qu'elle venait de créer vers lui.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sujan se sentit... aspiré. Peu au départ, de sorte qu'il ne fit que s'étonner de la sensation étrange, puis de plus en plus. Mais lorsqu'il commença enfin à s'inquiéter... il était déjà trop tard. Il tenta de s'agripper, planta des échardes de cosmos dans l'esprit de Kyrien, mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents, les yeux étrécis, et augmenta encore la puissance de son vortex. Un crissement horrible se fit entendre alors que les ongles du dieu s'accrochaient aux parois même du tourbillon dimensionnel dans lequel la moitié de son corps avait déjà disparu.

– Tu ne peux  _pas_ me chasser ! Tu es à moi ! C'est impossible, non, n-

Kyrien ferma instinctivement les poings devant elle et le vortex disparut, coupant le mot en plein milieu. Haletante, elle prit quelques secondes pour récupérer son souffle, repliée sur elle-même. Le silence intense de son espace étoilé résonnait violemment à ses oreilles après le bruit, les hurlements, la bataille.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, et son image mentale s'estompa alors qu'elle perdait finalement conscience.

 

 

Fascinés, les Gémeaux regardaient Sujan mener une bataille perdue d'avance. Lentement mais sûrement, la cohésion entre son cosmos et son corps d'emprunt se délitait. Ils le sentaient, dans leurs propres cosmo-énergies, dans la Toile alentour. Le sourire d'anticipation satisfaite qui étirait les lèvres de Kanon se retrouvait sur celles de son jumeau, et même Loki l'arborait, en une version pleine de morgue, bien évidemment.

– Bon... mais on est censés faire quoi, nous, en attendant ?

Cette judicieuse question eut sa réponse lorsque le Chevalier de l'Horloge apparut à leurs côtés dans une pluie d'étoiles.

– Oh dieux, je n'arrive pas trop tard, murmura-t-elle, soulagée, après avoir jeté un regard au corps de Kyrien qui se tortillait dans la poussière.

– Que fais-tu là, Rena ? s'enquit Saga, cachant sa surprise derrière une expression neutre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Je suis venue vous permettre d'en finir définitivement avec Sujan.

Un reniflement ironique lui répondit, en provenance de l'Autre :

– Impossible. C'est un dieu : on ne peut pas le vaincre pour de bon. Juste l'enfermer quelque part et espérer qu'il y reste le plus longtemps possible.

La femme-Chevalier secoua la tête.

– Sujan n'est pas un dieu comme les autres. Il a été créé lors d'un contact entre Janus, le dieu des Portes et du Temps, et le Chaos primordial. Il s'est « désolidarisé » de Janus et doit être réabsorbé pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais pour cela, le timing doit être... rigoureux.

Un cri déchirant, inhumain, leur perça les tympans. Leur attention se détourna un instant, inquiète, pour se fixer sur la silhouette chétive de Kyrien qui s'agitait toujours sur le sol, aux prises avec le cosmos de Sujan.

– Ok, alors parlons peu, parlons bien : on fait quoi, quand, comment ? demanda Kanon, le regard soucieux toujours braqué sur son élève.

Rena ferma les yeux, réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Au moment même où Sujan se détachera de Kyrien, il va falloir le submerger d'énergie. Une quantité  _astronomique_.

L'aîné des Gémeaux fronça les sourcils.

– Ne devrait-on pas au contraire l'isoler pour l'empêcher de chercher un nouvel hôte ?

– En lui fournissant une quantité suffisante d'énergie, expliqua le Chevalier de l'Horloge, nous pouvons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Résister à l'attaque l'empêchera de se concentrer sur autre chose, et le forcera à prendre corps physiquement. A cet instant seulement, la réabsorption sera possible.

Un moment de silence intense passa, puis les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Saga hocha subtilement la tête et chacun alla se poster autour de Kyrien, dessinant un triangle équilatéral de quelques mètres de coté.

Rena cligna des yeux, surprise d'une telle rapidité de décision. Puis elle se reprit. Il était logique que depuis leur retour des Enfers, les gardiens du Troisième Temple aient cherché à développer des techniques d'une puissance supérieure à celles qu'ils possédaient déjà, à l'instar de leurs collègues. De plus, étant deux Chevaliers à partager le même savoir, le plus évident était d'unir leurs forces. Cependant, elle restait circonspecte quant à l'adjonction de l'Autre, certainement pas prévue dans la conception de l'attaque. Un frémissement d'horreur la parcourut lorsqu'elle envisagea les conséquences d'un échec... Mais elle savait que ça pouvait fonctionner. Car si son intuition était bonne, elle avait déjà vu cette technique à l’œuvre.

Étonnant comme, plusieurs milliers d'années plus tard, les trois Gémeaux avaient choisi la même arcane que leurs prédécesseurs pour affronter le même adversaire.

Et si elle savait l'efficacité de l'attaque, elle connaissait aussi ses inconvénients. Et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix blanche, le regard fixé sur Loki :

– Le contre-coup va être terrible.

Saga et Kanon, protégés par leurs armures respectives – aussi endommagées fussent-elles – avaient une chance d'en réchapper. Mais le démon, lui...

Rien, dans son attitude, n'indiquait qu'il l'avait entendue. Cependant elle le vit hausser imperceptiblement les épaules, l'air de dire  _comme ça ou autrement..._ Et elle vit le regard de Kanon, empli d'une myriade de sentiments différents, glisser sur lui l'espace d'un instant.

Se refusant à analyser ces éléments dérangeants, elle s'approcha de Kyrien. Il lui faudrait mettre la fillette à l'abri, autant que faire se pouvait, avant qu'elle ne soit prise dans l'attaque des Gémeaux. Elle referma ses mains sur les poignets de la novice, la maintint fermement pour lui éviter de se cogner trop fort sur le sol poussiéreux, et se prépara à agir.

Soudain, une sorte de tourbillon sombre se forma au-dessus de la poitrine de Kyrien, qui se débattait plus que jamais. De ce nœud en formation s'échappèrent quelques miasmes multicolores semblables à du gaz léger, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à former un véritable geyser de cosmo-énergie. Elle se tourna vers chacun des Chevaliers d'Or, et constata qu'ils étaient déjà en train de préparer leur technique. Les trois paires de mains tissaient la Toile avec virtuosité, y instillaient des cosmos semblables mais différents, la ramassaient en trois nœuds de plus en plus resserrés, de plus en plus... explosifs.

Le geyser se tarit soudain, et le cosmos de Sujan resta en suspension au-dessus du corps inerte de son hôte durant une fraction de seconde. Semblant hésiter. Ou peut-être, examinant ses alentours. Cherchant une nouvelle proie.

Rena sentit l'attention divine se focaliser sur elle, et une serre glaciale lui agrippa la poitrine. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter : elle saisit Kyrien à bras-le-corps et se rejeta en arrière d'une puissante détente des jambes. Une fois à plusieurs mètres de là, elle s'entoura d'une bulle de temps ralenti à l'aide de son  _Time Snare_ et serra la fillette contre sa poitrine, alors que le sol rocheux se mettait à trembler sous elle.

Les auras des Gémeaux brûlaient avec une intensité incroyable, concentrées autour d'eux en vagues aveuglantes, alors qu'ils attendaient le moment idéal pour attaquer. Quand Sujan s'extirpa enfin de la novice et que Rena se fut écartée, sans se concerter, les trois Chevaliers relâchèrent simultanément leur emprise sur la Toile.

Trois  _Galaxian Explosions,_ délivrées à la même seconde, sur le même point central, avec la même puissance...

_Gemini Apocalypse._

 

 

Tous ceux qui étaient restés à l'écart du Mont Étoilé, Chevaliers comme simples gardes, ressentirent la fantastique explosion de cosmos. Dans l'arène d'entraînement, les soins touchaient à leur fin, et Aphrodite frémit en se serrant contre Deathmask – autant que leurs côtes brisées respectives l'autorisaient.

– Ouh bon sang, ils la sortent d'où, celle-là ? murmura le Suédois, les yeux ronds.

– Ouais, approuva Aioros, le regard fixé, tout comme ses collègues, sur le lointain champ de bataille. Ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère, c'est rien de le dire.

Nul ne voulut cependant mentionner le plus étonnant : que l'Autre, contrairement à toute attente, ait joint ses forces à celles des jumeaux pour vaincre son créateur. Car nul ne savait si cela allait durer.

 

 

Rena, bien que protégée par sa barrière et non exposée directement, tremblait de tous ses membres, écrasée par la puissance des Gémeaux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sujan tardait à prendre forme physique, et chaque seconde qu'il passait dans son état cosmique était un risque de possession supplémentaire – elle ne  _voulait pas_ imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si un être de la puissance d'un Chevalier d'Or s'en trouvait victime.

Les trois hommes parurent se rendre compte que l'énergie dégagée était encore trop faible, car sans même se concerter, ils firent brûler leur cosmos encore plus fort, et augmentèrent la puissance de leur attaque. L'air autour d'eux tremblait, se gondolait sous la chaleur dégagée, et une odeur acide d'ozone irritait leurs narines.

Sujan s'était mis à hurler à l'instant où la  _Gemini Apocalypse_ l'avait touché, un crissement insupportable, fort proche des rugissements des slaads affrontés tantôt. Sa forme éthérée se nouait, tremblait et se tortillait comme une flamme prise dans la tempête de pouvoir qui l'entourait. Il luttait, mais n'était pas de taille, épuisé par son éviction du corps de Kyrien. Il se contracta sur lui-même, assailli de toutes parts, se rassembla pour offrir le moins de prise possible à l'agression des cosmos dorés.

Était-ce la fin ? Devait-il dire définitivement adieu à ses rêves de Chaos universel ? Non, il devait y avoir un moyen... ces misérables insectes n'étaient pas de taille à le vaincre. Pas pour de bon, en tous cas, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques millénaires auparavant. Ils n'avaient réussi qu'à l'enfermer dans une prison, dont il était revenu doté d'une armée et d'une puissance accrue.

Imbéciles.

S'il avait eu des lèvres, il aurait souri. C'était si simple, en fait. Il lui suffisait de laisser le Chaos s'exprimer pleinement, et il pourrait tirer parti de cette fantastique énergie qui lui était offerte.

Ouvrant tout grand son aura, il se mit à absorber la  _Gemini Apocalypse_. Un vide se forma autour de lui, alors qu'il avalait gloutonnement chaque particule de cosmos passant à sa portée. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les Gémeaux pour donner tout ce qui leur restait dans un ultime sursaut de puissance.

L'explosion fut terrifiante. L'onde de choc craquela le plateau rocheux sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur, et d'énormes morceaux de rocher se mirent à dégringoler le long des pentes abruptes de Star Hill. Les trois Chevaliers furent repoussés, leurs corps broyés, déformés par le souffle de l'explosion, entraînés par la trop grande force destructrice qu'ils avaient déployée.

Une boule chatoyante, solide mais mouvante, formée de toutes les couleurs imaginables, flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du carnage. Puis elle se mit à se multiplier, à se boursoufler, à grandir : Sujan prenait enfin sa véritable forme.

A cet instant, quelque chose se déclencha dans le cosmos de Rena. Une aura étrangère, mélange de noir abyssal et de blanc aveuglant, prit la place de la sienne alors qu'elle devenait, pour quelques instants, le vaisseau de sa divinité tutélaire. Lâchant une Kyrien toujours inconsciente, Janus l'envoya d'un geste se poser délicatement quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Puis il tourna vers son double ses prunelles immaculées, alors que la barrière temporelle du Chevalier de l'Horloge se délitait autour de lui. Flottant sans effort à sa hauteur, il tendit les bras et murmura d'une voix douce :

– Viens, Sujan.

– Non !

La voix de la divinité chaotique était chargée d'accents de panique. Elle avait presque forme humaine, à présent.

– Allez, viens. Il est temps.

– Non, je ne veux... pas... tu ne peux pas me forcer !

Mais les bras de son alter ego l'entouraient déjà, l'attiraient contre sa poitrine, comme on étreint un être aimé trop longtemps perdu de vue.

Un son semblable à un sanglot sec, un mouvement de rejet dénué de réelle volonté... puis la silhouette multicolore se laissa enlacer, absorber lentement par le cosmos noir et blanc, et disparut dans le cadran horaire qui marquait l'armure de l'Horloge.


	30. Rage

Une main jaillit des décombres encore saturés de poussière de Star Hill. En émergea à sa suite une silhouette couverte de sang sous les débris dorés de ce qui avait autrefois été une armure.

Haletant, le Chevalier prit quelques secondes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pour faire l'inventaire mental de ses blessures. Mais bien vite il s'anima à nouveau, et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement les gravats, appelant d'une voix rauque, teintée de désespoir :

– Kanon... Kanon !

Un mouvement sur sa droite fit dégringoler quelques graviers ; il s'y précipita, mais ce fut pour découvrir un autre corps, chaud, vivant. Un grondement roula dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains se refermaient sur la gorge de l'Autre.

– Toi...

Loki était inconscient, grièvement blessé, mourant peut-être, mais Saga sentait le pouls battre sous ses doigts, encore bien trop vigoureux à son goût. Cette simple pulsation était une insulte à ses principes, ses croyances, tout son être. Il resserra les mains, prêt à étouffer cette dernière étincelle de vie, lorsque quelque chose se referma sur son bras.

– Saga. Arrête.

– Non, répondit-il dans un souffle rauque, concentré sur sa tâche.

Il ne voulait pas détourner le regard des traits honnis de son autre Lui. Ne voulait pas voir le visage de son frère. La pitié, l'espoir, l'attente qui y étaient peut-être gravés. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

– Saga ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est inconscient ?

– Et alors ? gronda l'aîné. Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de l'achever ?

La main de Kanon se resserra sur son bras, l'autre se posa sur l'épaule de Loki pour tenter de desserrer la prise du Chevalier, de l'éloigner du corps inerte sur lequel il s'acharnait.

– « T'empêcher de l'achever » ? Saga, enfin ! Depuis quand mon frère tue-t-il de sang froid !?

Cette fois-ci, le regard azur se fixa sur les prunelles turquoise de son jumeau.

– « Depuis quand » ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Depuis quand est-ce que je subis la présence de ce monstre ? Depuis quand me torture-t-il ? Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça ?

– Saga, je t'en prie, arrête !

La prise de l'ex-Marina se fit plus rude sur son poignet. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, cette fois-ci. Se contenta de se concentrer sur ce pouls qu'il sentait décroître sous ses mains, avec un plaisir malsain qui l'aurait alarmé s'il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de soulagement en même temps. Bientôt... il en serait bientôt débarrassé...

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il prononçait réellement ces mots que quand une autre main se posa sur son épaule, et que la voix qui y était associée s'éleva derrière lui, douce et rassurante.

– Mais Saga... tu en es  _déjà_ débarrassé. Il ne viendra plus hanter ton esprit. Il ne possèdera plus ton corps. Ne te fera plus agir contre ton gré. Il... ne peut plus rien te faire.

Ces mots se répandirent dans son esprit, infiltrèrent toutes les fibres de son être... et il autorisa son frère à le séparer de sa proie. Les bras de Shaka l'entourèrent, la main fine de l'Hindou lui cacha la vue de son jumeau saisissant à bras le corps sa némésis, et ce n'est qu'alors, en sentant la brûlure du sel sur une écorchure qui lui barrait la pommette, qu'il s'aperçut que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Que son visage était figé dans un rictus impitoyable. Que ses doigts étaient encore crispés comme des serres. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du Chevalier de la Vierge et se mit à trembler. Ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche pour étouffer des sanglots violents, alors qu'il tombait à genoux dans les gravats. Les bras de Shaka le tenaient toujours, l'enveloppaient de chaleur, mais à l'intérieur, il était glacé. Trahi. Blessé. Par la personne la plus proche de lui, son propre jumeau...

Il avait réussi à occulter cette souffrance durant le combat, en se concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir. Mais à présent, plus rien n'endiguait la vague acide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi... pourquoi ?

Poussant un rugissement sauvage, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'Hindou pour se jeter derechef vers l'Autre ; ses mains se refermèrent sur la chevelure anthracite, sur le visage inerte, sur le cou fragile, encore.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre. Il lui avait tout pris... tout. Sa liberté. Sa conscience. Et le peu qu'il lui avait laissé, il l'avait perverti. Dénaturé. L'amour de son frère... irrémédiablement entaché.

Pourquoi ? Alors que le Chevalier de la Vierge l'immobilisait à nouveau, il répéta ce mot, encore et encore. La vision de son jumeau, tenant étroitement ce corps si semblable au sien, si semblable à ce qu'il était lorsque l'Autre prenait le contrôle de son corps... Si semblable à celui qu'il voyait sans répit dans son esprit étreindre Kanon, ces souvenirs qui lui avaient brûlé la rétine, qui lui avaient meurtri l'âme. _Pourquoi ?_

L'ex-Dragon des Mers recula, prudent. Le combat avait épuisé la moindre parcelle de leurs cosmos respectifs, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque : Loki était dans un état si fragile qu'une étincelle de cosmo-énergie mal placée pouvait le mettre en danger. Le bras de l'Autre passé par-dessus ses épaules, sa propre main posée sur le flanc du démon pour le maintenir contre lui, il sentait la faiblesse de son pouls, sa respiration hachée et superficielle. Mais la souffrance de son frère était un tel crève-cœur... il ne pouvait y rester indifférent. Il déposa son fardeau au sol, et s'avança lentement vers Saga. Celui-ci semblait aux abois, le corps tendu, les yeux écarquillés. Shaka le tenait encore, prêt à l'empêcher d'attaquer à nouveau.

– Saga...

– Ne me touche pas ! cracha le Gémeau en s'écartant de la main tendue de son frère. Comment peux-tu protéger ce monstre ? Tu me dégoûtes !

Kanon recula comme si son jumeau l'avait frappé. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, sur la silhouette de Loki. Son frère avait raison...  _pourquoi_ le protégeait-il ? D'où venait cet instinct étrangement puissant de se placer entre l'ire pour le moins légitime de son jumeau, et son objet ?

Ce n'était pas à cause des... sentiments compliqués et contradictoires qu'il éprouvait à l'endroit de l'Autre. En tous cas il ne pensait pas. Il se savait suffisamment maître de lui-même pour faire la part des choses. Même si les deux dernières semaines avaient ébranlé beaucoup des éléments qu'il pensait inamovibles. Il lança un regard en arrière, vers la silhouette immobile de celui qui était autrefois sa némésis.

– Je le protège parce que personne d'autre ne le fera, murmura-t-il à voix basse, conscient de la lourde vérité contenue dans ses paroles. C'est un être humain à présent... comme nous tous.

– C'est toujours un monstre pour moi, contra son aîné avec un rictus haineux. Ça ne changera jamais.

L'ex-Marina secoua la tête, mais fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée de Shion, accompagné du reste des Chevaliers d'Or. Il alla vérifier l'état de Loki, puis se releva. Bien campé sur ses jambes, il attendit que ses pairs se répandent autour de lui, prêt à... à quoi ? Les affronter ? En viendrait-il jusque là ?

Le Pope s'avança, le visage grave. D'un coup d’œil, il engloba la scène, puis poussa un petit soupir. Son rôle de médiateur et d'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire l'obligeait à traiter ce conflit sans tarder.

– Calmez-vous, Saga, Kanon.

– Je ne serai apaisé que lorsque ce démon sera mort, asséna l'aîné des Gémeaux d'un ton glacial.

L'Atlante vit les poings de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se crisper le long de ses cuisses, son visage se rembrunir. Il ne disait rien, mais son attitude parlait pour lui.

Oh par Athéna, ils étaient loin d'en être sortis.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, main qui dériva jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il fit craquer. Son regard se porta sur Saga, à moitié soutenu par Shaka, puis sur Kanon, à peine plus stable.

– Le combat a été rude. Nous sommes tous épuisés. Je convoque une réunion plénière des Chevaliers d'Or pour demain matin. (Il désigna Loki d'un signe du menton.) Nous y déciderons du sort de celui-ci. En attendant, reposez-vous, soignez-vous.

– Et où le met-on, lui ? s'enquit Aldébaran, comme d'habitude attaché aux détails pratiques.

– Pas dans  _mon_ Temple, cracha Saga, le regard toujours fixé sur son frère.

L'ex-Marina ouvrait la bouche, pour protester ou dire il ne savait trop quoi encore, lorsqu'un ricanement sifflant s'éleva du corps étendu au sol.

– Moi, je sais où.

Loki releva péniblement la tête, et son regard carmin croisa celui de Kanon qui s'était tourné vers lui, alors qu'il ajoutait :

– Et tu le sais aussi.

Les yeux de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'écarquillèrent.

– Non ! Tu n'y survivrais pas.

– Bah. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous écharper pour décider si je dois crever ou pas.

– Tu trouves ça drôle, crétin ?

– Tu vois une autre solution ?

Le silence buté que lui opposa le Chevalier, croisant les bras et lui tournant résolument le dos, valait toutes les réponses.

– Hé. Avec le décodeur, c'est possible ? demanda Milo d'un ton las. C'est qu'on est plus tous de première fraîcheur, ici.

– Loki veut qu'on l'enferme au Cap Sounion pour cette nuit, grommela Kanon.

Plissant le front, Shion prit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis après avoir échangé un regard indéchiffrable avec Dokho, il finit par hocher la tête.

– C'est entendu. « Loki » sera tenu sous scellés au Cap Sounion en attendant que son sort soit décidé.

Les deux Gémeaux le fixèrent, bouche bée d'indignation mais pour des raisons différentes, et leurs protestations se chevauchèrent :

– Vous allez le laisser vivre encore une journée de plus ?

– Vous allez le laisser là-bas dans cet état-là ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, azur contre turquoise, et ce fut comme si la foudre s'était abattue entre eux, creusant un fossé béant. L'affrontement silencieux dura quelques secondes, puis Saga fit volte-face d'un mouvement qui aurait été brusque s'il n'avait pas vacillé en plein milieu, ne devant la sauvegarde de son équilibre qu'aux réflexes de Shaka, qui lui emboîta le pas après avoir adressé un coup d’œil désolé à l'ex-Marina.

Kanon les regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Il s'était bien douté que son frère n'accepterait pas... tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Lui-même avait du mal à y voir clair. Et les paroles de son jumeau, si cruelles et pourtant si sincères, l'avaient plus blessé encore que l'affrontement avec Sujan.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Depuis toujours, son frère était accablé de cette malédiction, de cette conscience opposée à la sienne. Comment l'aîné des Gémeaux aurait-il pu voir son autre Lui en tant qu'entité indépendante, même après leur séparation ? Comment lui prêter des intentions autres que maléfiques ? Il comprenait... Et s'en voulait d'infliger cette torture à Saga, qui en avait déjà eu plus que sa part. Mais il ne pouvait pas... ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Il était de son devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna que de protéger l'innocent.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ironique et amer. « Innocent », c'était un oxymore, appliqué à Loki. Cependant il était convaincu que le démon, une fois séparé de Saga, était devenu un être humain comme les autres, capable du pire comme du meilleur, mais surtout de faire ses propres choix. Mais pour en arriver à cette conclusion, il avait dû être en contact rapproché pendant de longues heures, et encore. Il n'y était parvenu que parce que l'Autre avait bien voulu s'ouvrir à lui, d'une part, et que d'autre part Kanon était particulièrement sensibilisé aux questions de Bien, de Mal, et de toutes les subtilités qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux.

Un « innocent »...

Maintenant, il fallait convaincre le reste du monde.

 

 

La porte de la partie privée du Temple des Gémeaux claqua violemment, témoin de l'humeur explosive du propriétaire des lieux. Lequel envoya d'un geste coléreux sa protection stellaire se ranger dans son urne.

Saga avait été saisi d'une rage noire à la vue de son autre Lui, une rage qui bouillonnait encore au fond de lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. Ce n'était pas la juste colère qui l'animait d'ordinaire lors de ses combats contre le Mal ; celle qui alimentait son puissant cosmos et faisait tomber sur ses ennemis le couperet de la justice d'Athéna, puis s'apaisait lorsque les affrontements prenaient fin – ou que la mort l'emportait entre ses bras.

Non, cette rage-là ne s'estompait pas. Elle tournoyait sous son crâne comme une crécelle entêtante, brûlait ses entrailles de son acide, exigeait de lui qu'il retrouve son objet et l'élimine pour être enfin satisfaite.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tuer l'objet de sa colère alors que Shion lui avait promis... quoi ? Un jugement équitable ? Une nuit de sursis, à tout le moins. Il abattit un poing contre la porte de sa chambre alors que défilaient sous son crâne, accompagnées du bourdonnement de sa rage, les images qu'il avait découvertes dans l'esprit de son autre Lui. Et qui, bien entendu, ne s'étaient pas évaporées lorsque le démon avait déserté sa psyché. Une nausée lui souleva l'estomac alors qu'il se demandait où, quand, combien de fois. Et pourquoi, surtout. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Son frère... son propre jumeau !

Mais au plus profond de sa détresse, un fanal l'empêchait de sombrer complètement. Il sentait, à la frontière de sa cosmo-énergie, la présence de Shaka, discrète mais vigilante. Prête à le soutenir au premier signe de naufrage. Shaka... Sans crier gare, sa rage à l'objet inaccessible se reporta sur le Chevalier de la Vierge. Shaka savait, il avait su dès le début, le Gémeau en était sûr. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il rien dit ? Rien fait ? Pourquoi avoir participé à cette mascarade montée par son frère ?

– Saga...

Le Grec se retourna et adressa un regard mauvais au blond. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler ses réflexions, et l'Hindou avait tout suivi par l'intermédiaire de leurs cosmos respectifs. Secouant la tête avec désolation, Shaka dit d'une voix douce :

– Ce n'était pas exprès, Saga. Kanon... voulait juste te protéger.

La rage de Saga trouva un exutoire dans son poing, qui alla s'enfoncer dans le mur de pierre juste à côté de la tête du Chevalier de la Vierge, auréolé d'à peine assez de cosmos pour empêcher les os d'éclater à l'impact. Il n'eut cependant pas le plaisir de voir le blond tressaillir.

– Les Enfers sont pavés de bonnes intentions, gronda-t-il. Tu  _savais_ , Shaka. Pourquoi ?

L'Hindou posa ses longues mains autour du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et répondit d'un ton urgent, ses yeux terriblement sincères :

– Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui te concerne que je veuille ignorer.

– Vraiment ? répliqua le Gémeau après un aboiement sec qui pouvait passer pour un rire désespéré. Alors tu seras ravi d'apprendre que Kanon, mon propre frère, a couché avec mon autre Moi. Il s'est servi de mon corps pour prendre du plaisir avec ce... ce monstre qu'il protège à présent.

Voir le visage de Shaka se décomposer fut pour le Grec à la fois une satisfaction et une souffrance. Voilà. Le Chevalier de la Vierge éprouvait le même dégoût que lui, à présent. Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il faillit rater le murmure qui franchit les lèvres exsangues de l'Hindou.

– Alors il a fini par le faire.

Une seconde plus tard, son dos et l'arrière de son crâne heurtaient durement le mur, alors que les doigts de Saga s'enfonçaient comme des serres dans ses épaules.

– Ça aussi ? Tu savais ?! rugit le Gémeau, clairement à bout – de nerfs, de patience et surtout du rouleau. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Saga ! fit le Chevalier de la Vierge en tentant de se débarrasser de la poigne de son compagnon, qui le secouait furieusement.

Une fois libéré, il passa une seconde à reprendre son souffle, puis continua :

– Il y a environ une semaine, Kanon est venu me voir. Il voulait se débarrasser de ses rêves grâce à la méditation. Il refusait de me dire de quoi il s'agissait, son cosmos était verrouillé comme un coffre-fort. Je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu, tout en lui conseillant d'accepter ses rêves en tant que manifestations de son inconscient, plutôt que de les combattre. Il m'a alors montré une fraction de ce dont il rêvait. Une fraction déformée, plus violente, il ne voulait pas que je sache la vérité... Vérité que j'ai découverte par la suite, poussé par l'inquiétude et, je l'avoue, une certaine curiosité. Il voulait faire cesser ces rêves, Saga. Il ne les supportait pas. Il a lutté contre son attirance. Mais certaines choses... sont plus fortes que la volonté des hommes.

Le regard de Shaka exprimait beaucoup plus que ses paroles. Il parlait de destin, de rencontres inévitables, de sentiments qui dépassaient les épreuves ou la mort. Il parlait d'eux deux, le prenait à témoin, lui demandait de voir plus loin que sa souffrance, plus loin que son dégoût. Mais le Grec secoua la tête, incapable de lâcher prise.

– J'ai vu ces souvenirs, Shaka. Il était loin de la réticence, je peux te l'assurer.  _Bien loin_.

Le venin contenu dans les deux derniers mots fit grimacer intérieurement le blond. Son compagnon était vraiment furieux. On le serait à moins, bien entendu... mais quelque chose le dérangeait, dans cette colère. Une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

– Les choses ont peut-être changé en cours de route, murmura-t-il vaguement, l'esprit plus tourné vers cette énigme que vers la discussion en cours – grave erreur.

– Serais-tu en train de les défendre ? siffla le Gémeau, le fixant de ses yeux étrécis, qui étincelaient de rage dans la pénombre du couloir.

– « Les » ? Saga, ton frère est une victime dans cette histoire, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

– Hah ! Une victime, tu dis ? Ce que je vois, moi, c'est que Kanon a pactisé avec un démon !

L'Hindou entrouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête.

– Non, Saga. Tu ne sais pas... à quel point il en a souffert.

– En effet, je ne le sais pas, répliqua le Grec d'un ton glacial. Puisque vous m'avez dissimulé tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Bon sang, mais que voulais-tu que nous fassions ? Comment aurais-tu réagi si ton frère t'avait dit au petit déjeuner « Tiens, ton autre Toi est revenu, café ou thé avec tes tartines ? »

– L'ironie te va très mal, Shaka.

– Comme toi l'acidité. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

– J'aurais trouvé une solution, gronda Saga. Une solution  _efficace_.

– La mort n'arrange pas tout, fit le Chevalier de la Vierge avec un petit soupir las.

– C'est parfois la seule issue honorable, contra le Gémeau.

– Non, insista Shaka. C'est fuir ses problèmes. C'est les laisser aux autres. As-tu pensé aux gens qui t'aiment, Saga ? As-tu une idée de ce qu'ils ressentiraient si tu... si tu disparaissais ?

Les mains du Grec se refermèrent à nouveau, rudes, sur les bras de son vis-à-vis.

– Et toi, as-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti durant toutes ces années ? A lutter pied à pied contre lui, à le voir tout détruire, à essayer de réparer ses méfaits autant que possible... as-tu la moindre idée de l'état de ma conscience, Shaka ? Et j'étais seul ! Seul contre lui !

– Tu étais seul parce que tu as éloigné les personnes qui auraient pu t'aider, te soutenir, répondit le blond avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. A commencer par Kanon.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai rejeté ! Il m'a proposé de... bon sang...

Il ferma les yeux, revit en pensée cette funeste journée où son jumeau lui avait suggéré de prendre le pouvoir par la force. Où il l'avait, en punition, enfermé au Cap Sounion. Oh, dieux... Il se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux.

Il interrompit son mouvement, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'une vérité longtemps ignorée le frappait de plein fouet. Kanon... avait toujours été attiré par le côté obscur. C'était lui qui avait tué leur maître... lui qui avait suggéré d'éliminer le Grand Pope... lui encore qui, selon les dires des Chevaliers de Bronze, avait provoqué la guerre contre un Poséidon pas encore libéré de son sceau, et par conséquent la bataille d'Asgard également... Oh, bien sûr, il s'était battu pour Athéna contre les sbires d'Hadès. Mais le naturel revient toujours au galop... et il avait suffi que son double maléfique repointe le bout de son nez pour que l'ex-Marina, en manque, tombe sous son charme.

C'était logique, tellement logique... Par Athéna, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Ah, il savait pourquoi : l'amour qu'il portait à son jumeau. Il n'avait pas voulu croire, avait sciemment occulté les signes... mais c'était trop. Trop évident, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

Kanon s'était perdu, encore.

– Saga ?

La voix du Chevalier de la Vierge le tira de ses réflexions, et il s'aperçut que cela faisait quelques secondes que le blond l'appelait. Il lui avait même posé une main sur l'épaule et le secouait doucement, un air légèrement inquiet sur son beau visage. Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-il, avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Tu as eu l'air de... partir. A quoi pensais-tu ?

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

Devant l'air mi-choqué, mi-peiné de son compagnon, Saga se força à ravaler la rage qui lui brûlait l’œsophage et ajouta avec un peu plus de douceur, au milieu d'un lourd soupir :

– Je pensais... à Kanon.

Devait-il parler à Shaka de sa découverte ? L'Hindou n'allait-il pas prendre la défense de son jumeau comme il le faisait depuis le début ? Mais avec toutes ces preuves... Il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Comment expliquer les événements, sinon ? Il était impensable qu'un défenseur du Bien tombe aussi facilement sous la coupe d'un démon tel que son autre Lui, se laisse ainsi séduire...

Le contact d'un pouce entre ses sourcils, lissant la ride de réflexion qui s'y était creusée, le fit à nouveau revenir sur terre. Les doigts fins du Chevalier de la Vierge erraient sur son visage en un contact léger et doux, comme s'il voulait se prouver que le Grec était bien là, qu'il n'allait pas se volatiliser. Et la voix de l'Hindou, tout aussi apaisante, murmura :

– Tu devrais cesser de réfléchir à tout cela et essayer de te reposer.

– Mh...

Le Gémeau avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse et son corps crispé commençait à se détendre, petit à petit, en dépit de sa volonté. Il fallait qu'il parle de sa découverte, qu'il prévienne... quelqu'un... Shion, ses compagnons d'armes... Kanon... le vrai danger... avant qu'il soit trop tard...

– Lâche tout, Saga. Oublie. Au moins jusqu'à demain...

La voix de l'Hindou était presque hypnotique. Si douce... et ses mains, qui avaient glissé sur ses épaules et malaxaient les muscles contractés... bon sang, c'était divin...

– Non, il est dangereux... fit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, la fatigue du combat se faisant lourdement ressentir à présent. Il faut...

– Il faut te soigner, l'interrompit Shaka. Manger un morceau ensuite, et puis te mettre au lit et dormir. Ce n'est plus  _ta_ responsabilité, Saga. Si Loki représente encore une menace, tu n'es plus seul pour l'affronter. Tu ne le seras jamais plus... nous sommes là. Je suis là.

Incertaines, les prunelles azur se levèrent vers le visage du Chevalier de la Vierge. Cherchant... un soutien. Une confirmation. Il avait lutté seul durant tellement longtemps... il n'était pas habitué à se reposer sur autrui. Laisser cette responsabilité à ses pairs... leur faire courir le risque d'affronter ce qu'il considérait encore, toujours, comme  _son_ problème...  _son_ frère,  _son_ double maléfique... tout tournait autour de lui, en fait.

– Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, Shaka. Vraiment.

– Nous n'allons pas rediscuter de ça. Tu connais déjà mon opinion, répliqua l'Hindou en passant le bras de son compagnon par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

 

 

Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, un autre Gémeau était assis sur l'étroite corniche qui menait au Cap Sounion, dos à la paroi. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu ici – pas depuis son enfermement, en fait. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité ce lieu qui évoquait en lui des souvenirs pour le moins pénibles.

Il jeta un regard à l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, sagement posée non loin de lui sous sa forme de totem. Elle était tellement endommagée... Mu pourrait-il la réparer ? Ou devait-il la laisser retourner dans son élément naturel et se régénérer toute seule ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait... plus.

– Tu ne devrais pas rester ici comme ça, fit une voix mélodieuse.

Kanon releva la tête. De ses pairs qui l'avaient accompagné ici pour veiller à l'enfermement de Loki, aucun ne s'était attardé, le laissant seul pour... surveiller le démon. Mais Aphrodite était revenu, quelques minutes plus tard, et le considérait maintenant d'un air consterné, les poings sur les hanches.

– M'étonnerait que Saga ait envie de me voir en ce moment, répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

Les paroles haineuses de son frère résonnaient encore douloureusement dans sa tête, mais le diable s'il le laissait voir à qui que ce soit – fût-ce à un de ses amis.

Un petit soupir souleva la poitrine du Suédois, le faisant grimacer – satanées côtes fêlées.

– Je m'en doutais. Angeloooo, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? fit-il en adressant un petit signe de main à une ombre parmi les rochers.

Le Cancer s'avança, la mine revêche, et tendit à Kanon le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Bandages, désinfectant, nourriture. Son regard suspicieux était fixé sur la silhouette de l'Autre, qui lui rendit son attention avec un rictus méprisant.

L'ex-Marina prit l'offrande puis remercia d'un hochement de tête le couple, qui s'éclipsa sur un clin d'oeil d'Aphrodite et un grognement d'Angelo.

– Han, c'est trop mignon. Tes potes qui viennent apporter sa gamelle au brave chien de garde. Y'a pas un susucre dans le tas, dis ?

Retenant un soupir de lassitude excédée, Kanon saisit quelques bandages et les lança à l'intérieur de la prison.

– Tais-toi et soigne-toi, espèce d'ingrat.

Lui-même prit le parti d'ignorer son irritant compagnon et se mit à panser ses propres plaies. Et découvrit au passage que son nordique collègue avait vu vraiment large. Limite... pour deux personnes. Étrange. Un rouleau de gaze lui frappa l'arrière du crâne, interrompant ses réflexions.

– J'ai pas besoin de ta charité.

– Si tu préfères te faire désinfecter tes blessures à l'eau de mer, c'est toi qui vois, siffla l'ex-Marina, sarcastique. De toute manière, ça arrivera que tu le veuilles ou non.

Un silence hargneux lui indiqua que l'Autre n'était pas encore prêt à profiter d'une aubaine sans rechigner.  _Tant pis pour lui,_ se dit le Gémeau. Il n'était pas sa nounou, non plus. Loki était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé du courroux de Saga que Kanon allait se mettre à le border le soir et à lui couper sa viande. Non mais.

– Je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus de nourriture, grommela-t-il, pour la forme.

– Tu comprends vite, c'est fou.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire la fine bouche. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

– Et si je te dis d'aller te faire voir, tu en penses quoi ?

– J'en viens à me demander pourquoi je t'ai sauvé.

– Ben comme ça on est deux.

– On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la gratitude qui t'étouffe.

– Quoi, tu voulais que je te baise les pieds ? Tu peux toujours courir, cracha Loki. Par contre, pour le reste... ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux en se rapprochant des barreaux de sa prison.

Il le faisait exprès, l'ex-Dragon des Mers en avait parfaitement conscience. Et il ne se laisserait pas avoir, ne se mettrait pas en colère – c'était ce que cherchait l'Autre. Retrouver un terrain connu. Pour se rassurer. Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de cette nouvelle vie, des choix qui s'offraient à lui – pas bien nombreux pour l'instant, d'accord, mais présents tout de même. Peur de mourir, peut-être, aussi.

– Oui ben c'est pour  _ça_ que tu peux courir, toi, répliqua le Gémeau.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui tomber dans les bras, surtout s'il continuait à lui  _courir_ sur le haricot.

– Oh, et moi qui pensais qu'on avait passé le stade du « je te cours après » depuis un bon moment...

– Eh bien tu t'es trompé, on dirait.

– Ah ça y est, j'ai compris, fit l'Autre, s'offrant ensuite une petite pause pour ménager son effet. Tu ne veux plus de moi parce que je ne suis plus dans le corps de ton grand frère adoré, c'est ça ?

La main de Kanon jaillit entre les barreaux et saisit la gorge de Loki, le rapprocha de lui d'un mouvement brusque, et il gronda :

– Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses.

Un rictus sardonique étira les lèvres du démon.

– Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, si ce n'est parce que ton cul ne peut plus se passer de moi.

Consterné par la grossièreté de son vis-à-vis, l'ex-Marina le repoussa, se rassit et, malgré ou peut-être à cause de l'agressivité délibérée de l'Autre, prit le temps de bien peser ses mots.

– Pour... beaucoup de raisons.

– Tu m'en diras tant.

– Mais la ferme ! Tu la veux ta réponse, ou quoi ?

– Oui, oui, dit Loki avec un petit geste de la main. Vide ton sac, allez.

Le Gémeau se pinça l'arrête du nez quelques secondes, puis se répéta de  _rester calme._ Avant de débiter à toute vitesse :

– Eh bien, entre autres, parce que tu t'es battu avec nous contre Sujan, que tu as refusé de me tuer quand il te l'a ordonné, que tu as aidé Saga à sauver Kyrien, et que la mission du Chevalier d'Athéna que je suis est de protéger les humains.  _Tous_ les humains.

Un jappement de rire salua la dernière partie de sa tirade, avant que l'Autre ne retrouve son sérieux et reprenne avec une intensité particulière :

– « Entre autres » ?

 _Évidemment, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ça..._ marmonna mentalement Kanon.

– Ouais. Entre autres, répéta-t-il d'un ton péremptoire, espérant que la discussion s'arrêterait là.

En vain, bien entendu.

– Et alors ? Accouche, c'est quoi les autres raisons ?

– J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Loki se rapprocha à nouveau des barreaux, l'air très intéressé... et un brin roublard.

– Parce que ce sont des raisons que la morale réprouve ?

Le silence de l'ex-Marina fut une réponse plus éloquente que les mots.

 

 

Quelques heures après la bataille, Saga et Shaka étaient tous deux pansés, lavés, changés et attablés dans la cuisine de la troisième Maison. Le Gémeau avait insisté pour aller voir Kyrien qui, d'après le Chevalier du Microscope, responsable de l'infirmerie, était toujours inconsciente – simplement endormie, avait-il dit – mais dont l'état ne donnait pas lieu à la moindre inquiétude. Elle avait juste dépensé énormément d'énergie et devait se reposer. Puis, constatant avec un grincement de dents que son fantôme de jumeau ne faisait pas mine de revenir, le Grec avait invité le blond à partager son repas.

Après plusieurs rattrapages in extremis pour éviter de piquer du nez trop visiblement, Saga finit par repousser son assiette à moitié finie et se passer une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de chasser un peu de la chape plombée qui s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Et un regard de l'autre côté de la table l'informa que Shaka était peu ou prou dans le même état. Allait-il l'obliger à escalader les trois étages supplémentaires pour rentrer chez lui ? Non, bien sûr que non.

– Veux-tu rester dormir ici ? s'enquit-il en se levant pour débarrasser. Ce serait plus pratique... Tu peux prendre la chambre de Kanon et...

– Je préfère dormir avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

A ces mots, le Gémeau se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

– Shaka, je ne crois pas...

Ses mots se tarirent lorsqu'il vit les prunelles empreintes d'assurance tranquille de son invité. Par Athéna, ce que son Hindou était beau... digne, régalien, le regard droit et pur...

– Je ne pensais pas à...  _ça_ , répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge, et Saga eut tout de même le plaisir de voir ses yeux céruléens se troubler un tant soit peu. J'ai attendu des années, je peux patienter encore un peu, au moins le temps que nos blessures soient guéries... Mais, quand Kanon reviendra, je doute qu'il soit ravi de trouver son lit occupé. Et d'autre part, j'aimerais dormir avec toi, Saga. Juste... dormir.

Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser sortir de son champ de vision, surtout. Vu que les deux dernières fois où cela s'était produit, le Gémeau avait failli mourir. Mais cela, il le garderait pour lui, et se contenterait de rester l'ombre discrète mais attentive de son compagnon... toute sa vie, s'il le fallait.

Se levant à son tour, il aida le Grec à nettoyer sommairement la cuisine. Puis Saga, sans le regarder, saisit la main fine et douce et entraîna son propriétaire dans le couloir, en direction de sa chambre.

Il resta un instant immobile sur le seuil de la pièce, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une journée depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, ce matin-là, dans ce lit-là. Que moins de douze heures auparavant, il ignorait tout de Sujan, du retour de l'Autre et de la... relation entre son frère et ce monstre. Les braises de sa colère frémirent à cette pensée, mais elles étaient étouffées par sa fatigue, pour l'instant.

Légèrement en retrait, ses doigts toujours pris entre ceux du Gémeau, Shaka lui laissa le temps de se réconcilier avec la réalité, autant que possible. Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, son pouce caressait doucement celui de l'homme qu'il aimait, l'assurant de sa présence et de son soutien sans faille.

Saga se redressa, prit une inspiration, et s'avança enfin dans la chambre. Son corps épuisé lui hurlait de s'étendre sur le lit, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, laissant le Chevalier de la Vierge agir à sa guise. Sans surprise, celui-ci se glissa contre lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine, alors même que le bras du Gémeau venait entourer ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier était dans les bras de Morphée et, malgré sa volonté de surveiller le sommeil du Grec, Shaka l'y rejoignit bientôt.

 

 

Au même moment, au Cap, Kanon faisait tout son possible pour ne pas prêter attention à la marée montante, et aux désagréables sueurs froides que cette constatation faisait naître dans son dos. Il tâta ses côtes entourées de bandages et grimaça, tentant de trouver une meilleure position contre la paroi rocheuse et inégale. Il allait mettre des jours à guérir de ça, sans compter les nombreuses plaies et brûlures que son cosmos aurait fait disparaître d'ici le lendemain.

– Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?

Un petit soupir souleva sa poitrine. Sans se tourner vers l'intérieur de la prison – il la connaissait déjà comme sa poche, de toute manière, jusqu'au plus petit caillou et à la moindre touffe d'algues – il répondit avec un flegme qu'il était loin de ressentir :

– Oui. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

– Un peu mon neveu. Tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher la grappe ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers désigna les vagues qui lapaient à présent la base du chemin menant à la cellule.

– L'eau monte.

– Et alors ?

Un coup d’œil furieux par-dessus son épaule, et le Gémeau cracha :

– Alors tu veux te noyer, c'est ça ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à être enfermé ici, bon sang ?

– Je ne sais pas... l'ironie du sort ? La symbolique ?

– Tu te fous de moi...

– Tu crains que l'immense mansuétude de ta déesse ne s'applique pas à moi, c'est ça ? ricana l'Autre. Ouais, je suis au courant, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air étonné de son interlocuteur. Après t'avoir enfermé ici, figure-toi que Saga a été pris de remords. C'est vrai que condamner son frère à une mort atroce pour quelques paroles déplacées, ça fait un peu tâche sur la conscience... alors il s'est renseigné. Et il a découvert qu'être emprisonné au Cap était équivalent à être soumis au jugement d'Athéna. Pratique, hein. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu gobes des mouches, maintenant ?

– Tu... tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de... Loki, tu es en train de me dire que tu as voulu t'offrir au jugement d'Athéna ?

Le silence estomaqué puis pensif qui suivit s'étira un long moment. Et lorsque l'Autre parla à nouveau, ce fut d'un ton mesuré, bien loin de sa morgue habituelle :

– Je n'y avais pas réfléchi jusque là.

– Sérieux ? Où est passé le maître en manipulation qui joue toujours avec trois coups d'avance ?

Un regard aigu, écarlate, se posa sur Kanon. Presque accusateur.

– Je n'espérais pas vraiment survivre à Sujan, vois-tu. Alors non, je n'ai pas pensé à la suite. A comment... gérer le « bonus ».

– Dis donc, tu ne vas pas me reprocher de t'avoir sauvé la vie, quand même ?

– J'aime pas devoir des trucs aux gens. C'est toujours un nid à emmerdes.

– On dirait que tu parles d'expérience, fit l'ex-Marina d'un air perplexe.

– Ça t'en boucherait un coin, hein.

– Que tu répondes franchement à une question personnelle ? Ouais, un peu. Je risque de faire une syncope, pas l'habitude.

– Ouais, et l'humour contre le stress, c'est pas efficace  _ad vitam_ , remarqua Loki en jetant un coup d’œil aux vagues qui étaient en train de dévorer le chemin – les pieds de Kanon étaient déjà trempés d'eau salée, bien qu'il les ait ramenés le plus possible contre lui.

– Pas vraiment, non, avoua le Gémeau, frissonnant, le regard fixé sur l'écume mouvante.

– Ramène-toi par ici, alors.

Kanon lui adressa un regard méfiant.

– Tu me fais quoi, là ?

– Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire quand la marée sera haute, ce que je sais c'est que tu ne risques pas d'être très efficace si t'es tétanisé de trouille.

– Et donc, tu comptes faire quoi ?

– Hmm... Te distraire ?

– Lokiiii...

Pour la énième fois et certainement pas la dernière, le Chevalier se demanda  _pourquoi_ il avait sauvé cet énergumène.

 

 

_Saga avait conscience d'être dans un rêve. L'ambiance, le côté surréaliste – même si certaines dimensions n'ont rien à envier aux mondes oniriques les plus délirants –, les lieux connus mais déformés, différents... il était dans la salle du trône du Grand Pope, qui était beaucoup plus grande que dans son souvenir. Et là-bas loin, sur le trône... une silhouette ? Non, deux. L'une sur l'autre. La chevelure caractéristique de son jumeau, reconnaissable entre toutes... et les manches noires du maître des lieux, enroulées autour de lui en une étreinte qui avait l'air extrêmement possessive. L'aîné des Gémeaux s'approcha, curieux – que faisait Kanon avec Shion, et dans cette position qui plus est ?_

_Et puis, il vit. La chevelure couleur cendre, non pas vert pâle. Le reflet de son propre visage quand son frère s'écarta pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du Pope. Les prunelles sanglantes fixées sur lui, méprisantes et cruelles, le sourire ravi de le voir là..._

_Soudain, Kanon disparut de son champ de vision. Il n'était plus sur Loki, plus nulle part. Sur le point de se retourner pour le chercher du regard, Saga se sentit immobilisé par quelque chose qui lui... traversait la poitrine ? Baissant les yeux, il vit une pointe dorée émerger de son propre torse. Perplexe, il y porta les doigts, toucha la substance rouge qui la recouvrait... et la douleur explosa dans son corps au moment où il comprit. Sa tête pivota lentement, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et accrocha les iris turquoise de son jumeau. Froids. Satisfaits. Comme le sourire mauvais qui étirait ses lèvres. Tellement semblable à celui de l'Autre..._

_Dans une grande gerbe de sang, le cadet arracha l'arme qu'il avait enfoncée dans le cœur de son frère. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, le liquide vital remontant dans sa trachée pour jaillir de sa bouche, s'échappant de son dos là où le poignard était entré dans ses chairs. D'un coup de pied, Kanon le fit basculer sur le flanc avant de l'enjamber avec un rictus dédaigneux, pour aller rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci s'était levé de son trône et, sans plus accorder un seul regard au Gémeau qui continuait à se vider de son sang, saisit la main qui tenait toujours ce poignard maudit par les dieux et la porta à sa bouche pour lécher le liquide carmin qui coulait sur les doigts, la paume, l'avant-bras._

_La dernière chose que vit Saga fut le long baiser échangé par son jumeau et sa némésis, leur lèvres écarlates se partageant les ultimes bribes de sa vie._

 

 

– Saga ! Saga, réveille-toi !

La lumière dorée de la lampe de chevet lui assaillit les yeux quand ses paupières parvinrent enfin à se soulever. Il focalisa ensuite, et le visage inquiet et les longues mèches blondes de Shaka apparurent devant lui. Se redressant, il se passa une main sur le visage, et la retira trempée. Sueur ? Larmes ? Un peu des deux, sûrement. Un frisson d'horreur rétrospective le parcourut lorsqu'il repensa à son rêve. La pression de la main de l'Hindou s'accentua sur son épaule et il secoua la tête pour le rassurer. Un cauchemar... ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Un cauchemar au goût amer et criant de vérité.

Voulant oublier les images qui tournoyaient encore derrière ses paupières, il enroula ses bras autour du torse de Shaka et enfouit son visage dans la longue chevelure dorée, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur, mélange de santal et d'encens et d'une touche plus douce, plus florale, plus... Oh, par Athéna.

Ce qu'il sentait faiblement, accroché à la peau laiteuse de l'Hindou, c'était le parfum entêtant des fleurs du jardin de Twin Sal, qui avaient refleuri avec la résurrection du Chevalier de la Vierge. Ces fleurs qui s'étaient volatilisées sous l' _Athena Exclamation_ lancée par Camus, Shura et lui-même, lorsqu'ils avaient tué Shaka.

Lorsqu'il avait  _poussé les deux autres_ à lancer l'attaque mortelle à ses côtés, corrigea-t-il mentalement. Jamais Camus ni Shura ne l'auraient fait s'il ne les y avait pas fermement incités. Ils étaient trop honorables, pour s'abaisser à utiliser une attaque interdite... mais lui ? Oui, l'honneur était important pour lui. Mais moins que sa mission de Chevalier. Et la vie de Shaka, moins importante que le message qu'il avait voulu, coûte que coûte, transmettre à Athéna. Mais le parfum des fleurs était resté avec lui, comme un fantôme tenace, jusqu'à la minute où son corps s'était délité sous les rayons du soleil.

Ses doigts crispés s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux du Chevalier de la Vierge, alors que la douleur lui coupait le souffle. Il se sentait enveloppé de toutes parts par l'odeur accusatrice des fleurs arrachées, mais ne pouvait s'éloigner de la chaleur, de la solidité de Shaka. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir, retourner dans les ténèbres de ses cauchemars où tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui le trahissaient.

– Saga... ?

Il voulait demander de l'aide, cependant les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-il bien exiger de celui qu'il avait, au final, lâchement exécuté ? Le fait que Shaka soit à ses côtés en cet instant tenait déjà du miracle...

– Comment peux-tu... supporter... mon contact ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et saisit le visage de Saga pour le regarder.

– Que veux-tu dire par là, Saga ?

– Je t'ai tué, bon sang !

La surprise le disputait à l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'Hindou.

– Tu m'as... ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Les mains le lâchèrent enfin et les ongles du Gémeau s'enfoncèrent dans ses propres bras tandis qu'il baissait la tête à nouveau, incapable de soutenir le regard céruléen et inquisiteur.

– Ce jour-là... dans le champ de fleurs... c'était pour Athéna... mais je t'ai...

– Oh, Saga, non... souffla le blond d'un ton oscillant entre tendresse et désespoir.

Il comprenait ce qui torturait le Grec à cet instant précis. Cette culpabilité atroce, qui ne se contentait plus d'être apaisée par des notions de « devoir », de « mission ». Alors il tendit les bras, les referma autour des épaules tremblantes de son compagnon, l'attira contre lui.

– Tu ne m'as pas tué, Saga. C'est moi... je voulais mourir. Pour guider Athéna au Royaume des Enfers, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour affronter Hadès et ses Spectres. Et c'était le meilleur moyen. Vous trois... vous m'avez rendu service, ce jour-là.

La tension terrible qu'il sentait dans les muscles de Saga se dissipa un peu, mais pas complètement. Désirant l'aider à se détendre, il enfouit une main fine dans la chevelure azuréenne et baissa la tête jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer sa joue sur les mèches bleues. Les bras du Gémeau se déplièrent en réponse et il les enroula lentement autour de la taille de Shaka, avec précaution, comme s'il craignait encore une rebuffade.

– C'est la vérité, Shaka ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement étouffée contre le torse du blond.

– Oui, je te promets... Tu as fait ton devoir. Nous avons tous souffert pendant cette guerre... mais c'est fini. C'est fini, Saga, répéta le Chevalier de la Vierge en serrant un peu plus le Grec contre lui.

Un long soupir tremblant souleva le dos de Saga, et il se détendit encore un peu – mais restait accroché à son compagnon, incapable de lâcher prise. Il se redressa cependant et posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'Hindou, le regard fixé sur le mur blanc en face de lui, tentant d'empêcher les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue de déborder de ses yeux. En vain : le contact doux de Shaka sapait toutes ses défenses, toute la dureté qu'il s'était toujours forcé à avoir au combat. Où étaient passées sa force, sa conviction, sa confiance en son rôle de gardien de la Justice ? Tout s'était évaporé en quelques heures, et il n'en trouvait plus trace. Ne restait qu'une rage corrosive au fond de ses entrailles, qui n'avait de cesse que de le pousser à agresser autrui, à se venger de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

Il ferma enfin les yeux, laissa l'eau salée lui brûler les joues avant de s'échouer sur la chemise qu'il avait prêtée à Shaka.

Shaka... sa bouée de sauvetage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le Chevalier de la Vierge l'avait choisi, qu'il était avec lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu une drôle de sensation en le voyant porter un de ses vêtements. Comme s'il ne croyait pas à son bonheur, au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à cette vision. Comme s'il craignait que l'Hindou ne le repousse soudain, que lui aussi le trahisse. Mais celui-ci était encore là, au milieu de la nuit, réveillé par la détresse de son compagnon, et il était solide et chaud et tellement réel... bien plus que les cauchemars du Gémeau, plus que sa rage, plus que son frère qu'il sentait, lointain mais présent, à la frontière de ses perceptions cosmiques.

Ses mains s'étaient mises en mouvement et parcouraient le dos du blond, de la nuque aux reins, aller et retour, un toucher léger mais insistant. Sans discontinuer, il redessinait les muscles fins qui roulaient doucement sous ses doigts alors que Shaka se mettait lui aussi en mouvement, lui rendait ses caresses en murmurant doucement :

– Je suis là, Saga... je suis là.

Le Gémeau hochait la tête, convaincu, et pourtant ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il avait à cet instant un besoin viscéral de sentir son compagnon, d'ancrer sa présence dans ses sensations, de se prouver qu'il existait. Qu'il était bien là, qu'il n'allait pas disparaître. Il avait le sentiment confus que si le blond sortait de son champ de perception, il allait... tomber dans un gouffre obscur, insondable. Et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

A l'écoute du cosmos du Grec comme il l'était, le Chevalier de la Vierge perçut ce besoin comme un aiguillon brûlant, une nécessité absolue. Il fallait garder Saga avec lui, aussi commença-t-il à activer sa propre cosmo-énergie en réponse à ce manque, à cet abîme qui semblait vouloir avaler le Gémeau.

Il ne le laisserait pas  _tomber_.

Et il était tellement habitué à manipuler les sens de ses adversaires au travers de son pouvoir, qu'il se mit tout naturellement à imposer sa présence à ceux du Grec, répondant de ce fait au besoin de Saga. Il emplissait toutes ses perceptions, repoussant à l'extérieur ce qui n'était pas lui, ce qui faisait souffrir le Gémeau.

Oh bien entendu, ce n'était pas la solution idéale. Il faudrait bien affronter le reste du monde, les trahisons et les déceptions, un jour. Rapidement, de préférence. Mais Saga était exténué, il avait besoin de dormir... et ne le pourrait pas s'il continuait à être torturé par tout un tas de choses, des choses que Shaka pouvait – non pas faire disparaître, mais du moins éloigner, masquer, le temps d'une nuit, le temps d'un repos.

Sans même qu'il l'ait voulu consciemment, son aura se déploya autour d'eux sous la forme d'un lotus d'or rosé. Il sentit Kanon toucher discrètement son cosmos, interrogatif, et le rassura avant de refermer son pouvoir sur Saga et lui-même, les isolant de l'extérieur. Il incita le Grec à se rallonger et se lova étroitement contre lui, espérant que cela suffirait à assurer la paix de son compagnon pour le reste de la nuit.

Le Gémeau ne sentait plus que Shaka. Tous ses sens étaient saturés de sa présence tranquille, il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre – même son esprit avait cessé de penser à quoi que ce soit qui ne fût pas le Chevalier de la Vierge.

En cet instant, l'Hindou était sa réalité, son monde.

Il ferma les yeux, enfin apaisé, et retomba lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

 

 

Avec un soupir de bien-être et de lassitude mêlés, Shion se laissa aller dans l'immense baignoire que Dokho avait fait installer dans son temple peu après leur... leur... le changement de leurs relations, paraphrasa-t-il mentalement, incapable de trouver un terme adéquat. Le Pope avait toujours eu un faible pour les bains, et le Tigre le savait.

Et en l'occurrence, celui-ci se trouvait exactement là où l'ex-Bélier le désirait, c'est à dire derrière lui, appuyé contre la paroi du bassin, l'entourant de ses bras solides et lui faisant un dossier fort confortable.

S'il restait dans cette position une minute de plus, Shion allait s'endormir pour de bon. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et leva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage du Chevalier de la Balance. Celui-ci avait les paupières closes et l'Atlante n'aurait pas été étonné de percevoir le léger ronronnement qui accompagnait toujours le sommeil de son amant.

– Dokho.

– Mmh.

– On devrait sortir du bain.

– Mmoui. Toi d'abord.

Un petit rire attendri secoua Shion.

– Tricheur. C'est pour me regarder pendant que je sors, avoue.

– Argh. Je suis repéré.

Mais le Chinois avait rouvert les yeux, et le fixait de ses émeraudes rieuses, qui s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de désir quand le Pope se leva effectivement, l'eau saturant sa chevelure collée à son dos, coulant sensuellement le long de ses muscles. Les nombreuses blessures qui marbraient encore sa peau ne retiraient rien à sa beauté, lui donnant l'air sauvage d'un guerrier tout en gardant intacte l'impression de sagesse et de calme qu'il dégageait.

– Allez, viens. Ce serait dommage de s'endormir pour se réveiller dans de l'eau froide dans quelques heures, insista l'Atlante.

Un nombre conséquent de décennies passées à se faire éclabousser par une cascade glaciale avait enseigné au Tigre les désagréments de l'eau froide, aussi se redressa-t-il à son tour, et tendit la main pour saisir les serviettes qui les attendaient non loin de là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans la cuisine, récupérant les nombreuses calories brûlées par le combat contre les slaads et la restauration des armures. Touillant pensivement son reste de nouilles dans son assiette, Dokho avait le menton appuyé dans sa main et les yeux fixés sur le visage de son amant.

– Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Le Pope, qui était en train d'amener une fourchetée de pâtes à sa bouche, interrompit son geste.

– A propos de quoi ?

Le regard aigu que lui adressa le Chinois le fit grogner et repousser son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

– Ce n'est pas ce que  _je_ compte faire, mais ce que  _nous_ , c'est à dire l'assemblée des Chevaliers d'Or présidée par le Grand Pope que je suis, allons décider. Assemblée dont tu fais partie, je te rappelle, donc ton avis compte autant que le mien.

Le Chevalier de la Balance se rencogna dans son siège et croisa les bras, refusant de laisser son compagnon l'énerver. Aussi ce fut d'un ton infiniment calme, qu'il reprit :

– Je reformule donc ma question : en tant que président de cette assemblée, que comptes-tu faire ?

 _Toi qui as été la victime de celui que nous allons juger demain._ Il n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer les mots : ils flottaient entre eux, pesants, opaques. L'ancien Bélier se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant. Et finit par répondre :

– Je ne sais pas.

Les deux sourcils de Dokho se levèrent dans un bel ensemble.

– Oh ? Je pensais pourtant que ton avis serait déjà bien tranché...

Ce fut à l'Atlante d'adresser à son compagnon un regard tout sauf amusé.

– Veux-tu bien cesser de te faire l'avocat du diable ?

– Ce serait plutôt le contraire, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua le Tigre avec un reniflement ironique.

– Et de jouer sur les mots.

– Oui, ô vénérable grincheux.

– Et de te moquer de moi, aussi, tant que tu y es.

– Et toi, d'éviter la question.

Le sérieux était revenu s'abattre sur eux d'un coup, et Shion soupira à nouveau.

– Que veux-tu donc que je fasse ? Que je libère celui qui m'a tué pour prendre le pouvoir, et qui a attenté à la vie d'Athéna ? Ou que je condamne à mort un être sans lequel nous ne serions peut-être plus en vie, et libres, à l'heure actuelle ?

Dokho se leva et rejoignit son Pope, se plaça derrière sa chaise et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis murmura d'une voix un peu rauque :

– C'est peut-être égoïste, mais j'ai du mal à lui pardonner. Il t'a arraché à moi...

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de l'Atlante. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir l'air douloureux peint sur les traits de son amant.

– Non. Ce sont nos vies, nos missions, qui nous ont arraché l'un à l'autre. Et s'il ne m'avait pas tué, je ne serais pas revenu durant la bataille d'Hadès.

– Nous n'aurions pas eu à nous affronter, contra le Chinois en resserrant son étreinte à ce souvenir.

– Je n'aurais pas eu le bonheur de te revoir jeune, plein de vie, et de te combattre au sommet de nos forces respectives, rétorqua doucement Shion, sachant parfaitement que le Tigre avait apprécié ce face à face autant que lui – autant qu'il les avait fait souffrir.

– Tu ne serais pas mort à nouveau.

– Et nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu droit à cette seconde chance. A cette nouvelle vie. Mon Tigre serait resté un souvenir enfoui sous la poussière des ans, jusqu'à ce que mon successeur arrive et que je m'éteigne, brisé par l'âge et la tristesse d'être à jamais séparé de toi.

Le Chevalier de la Balance soupira à son tour.

– On ne le saura jamais...

– Non. Mais je préfère profiter de ce que j'ai à présent, que regretter les erreurs du passé et m'attarder sur des « et si ». Et je... je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement l'envie d'ôter ce droit à quelqu'un d'autre. Par Athéna, je ne sais même pas si ce « quelqu'un » est réel, ou si c'est resté une chimère créée par un dieu vindicatif. Partant de là, comment décider ce qui doit être fait ?

Le silence de Dokho marqua son approbation, du moins en ce qui concernait la dernière partie du discours de son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et ils comprirent que rien ne serait simple. Quelle que soit la décision finale.

 

 

Shaka regarda longtemps Saga dormir, incapable de retrouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue. Tout en maintenant fermement sa barrière de cosmos autour d'eux, il passait doucement ses doigts dans les mèches azur, observait le visage apaisé, admirait ses traits harmonieux et la longueur de ses cils et la courbe de sa lèvre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que tout cela serait sien un jour. Pourtant, le Gémeau l'aimait, et s'il avait pu un jour en douter, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Il avait réussi, pour quelque temps du moins, à éloigner les démons du Grec. Mais Saga lui paraissait si instable, si torturé... il se promit de l'aider, de le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son équilibre, sa force. Même si cela prenait du temps... il serait là.

Ils avaient la vie devant eux.


	31. Prison

Loki avait cru ne jamais pouvoir dormir dans cette caverne humide et inconfortable. Kanon était parti à l'aube, alors que la marée redescendait, se préparer à la réunion des Chevaliers d'Or. N'ayant plus rien pour se distraire, le démon décida alors de fermer les yeux un petit peu, histoire de.

Il les rouvrit quelques heures plus tard, à en juger par la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il remarqua en premier.

Non, ce qui attira son attention, c'était la haute silhouette qui se tenait, immobile comme une statue, devant la cellule spartiate du Cap Sounion. Et qui le fixait d'un air fort peu amène, en silence.

_Argh. Bonjour le réveil._

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder en chiens de faïence, puis Loki émit un reniflement et marmonna :

– T'as une tête de déterré.

La fureur qui couvait dans le regard azur s'enflamma et Saga cracha :

– Tais-toi, monstre.

– Ou sinon quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de ricaner le démon.

Le Gémeau décroisa les bras et saisit les barreaux de la cellule.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'éliminer définitivement...

– Peut-être le fait que ton cosmos ne peut pas passer à travers ces barreaux ?

Si un regard avait pu tuer, l'Autre aurait été foudroyé dans l'instant.

– A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? gronda le Chevalier.

– Là en l'occurrence, je joue avec tes nerfs.

– Je sais que tu complotes quelque chose, continua le Gémeau sans tenir compte de sa réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sembles avoir tourné casaque, ni pourquoi tu t'es laissé enfermer bien sagement là-dedans, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Et je t'attends au tournant. Crois-tu qu'il te suffit de te battre une fois pour le Bien, pour que toutes les atrocités que tu as commises soient effacées ?

Il serrait les barreaux avec tant de force que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies. Dans son esprit, il voyait avec une précision millimétrique le corps de sa némésis ployer sous ses coups, se déchirer sous la violence de son cosmos. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de son sang, sa chaleur sur ses mains.

– Je ne crois rien, répliqua Loki en se levant pour s'approcher de la grille à son tour. Et je ne savais pas que tu aimais jouer les petits tyrans, à venir narguer les gens jusque dans leur prison.

Le cosmos de Saga ne pouvait pas passer, mais son bras se tendit brusquement et sa main se referma sur la gorge de son autre Lui – qui ne l'était plus. Il l'attira violemment vers lui et siffla entre ses dents serrées :

– N'inverse pas les rôles, démon ! Tu es un monstre, tu es maléfique, tu m'as fais vivre l'enfer pendant treize ans... et je compte bien te le faire payer.

Le rictus moqueur de Loki était atténué par la douleur des doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge, de son visage plaqué contre les barreaux. Le Gémeau avait néanmoins envie de le lui faire ravaler, mais il se ravisa : il attendrait bien un jour de plus, le temps que le verdict soit officiellement prononcé par Shion. Ça ne traînerait pas, il en était persuadé. Et même si Kanon faisait des pieds et des mains pour s'opposer à la mise à mort de son amant, ça ne servirait à rien. Il demanderait à exécuter la sentence lui-même, et le ferait avec un plaisir... immense.

Ces pensées à l'esprit, il repoussa le démon dans le fond de la grotte et recula, son regard étréci toujours fixé sur lui, avant de se détourner pour gravir la pente menant au Sanctuaire.

Ce soir, il serait enfin vengé.

 

 

Kanon sortait tout juste de la douche et était en train de refaire ses bandages – les Chevaliers de son niveau n'avaient pas de mal à se remettre de blessures graves, mais il lui restait tout de même quelques séquelles du combat de la veille – lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos de son frère s'enflammer, débordant de rage. Bon sang, mais il était... au Cap ?! Qu'était-il allé faire là-bas ? A part essayer de tuer Loki avant que le verdict ne soit rendu, et l'ex-Dragon des Mers n’en voyait pas l'utilité ; il était bien placé pour savoir qu'aucun cosmos humain, si puissant soit-il, ne pouvait passer cette cage que constituaient les barreaux. Alors à moins que le démon ne soit suffisamment stupide pour s'approcher et se laisser étrangler à mains nues...

_J'espère que ton instinct de survie ne t'a pas fait faux bond au plus mauvais moment, imbécile._

Apparemment non, s'il devait se fier à la colère sourde qui grondait encore dans la cosmo-énergie de son jumeau alors que celui-ci remontait lentement de la falaise. S'il avait éliminé la source de son irritation, il aurait dû avoir l'air plus... détendu, non ?

L'ex-Marina soupira. Dans quel guêpier était-il encore allé se fourrer ? Il ne pouvait même plus faire marche arrière, maintenant. Son honneur le lui interdisait, de même que sa conscience. Et il refusait, _refusait_ , de réfléchir aux autres raisons qui le poussaient à prendre la défense de l'Autre. Premièrement, parce que ça ne lui servirait à rien tant que Loki ne serait pas... pas quoi ? Libéré ? Pardonné ? _Accepté ?_

Mais qu'espérait-il donc ? Que ses compagnons d'armes accueillent le démon dans leurs rangs ? Qu'ils parviennent en quelques heures à peine à la conclusion que lui-même avait mis des semaines entières de contact forcé et répété à atteindre ? Qu'ils le croient sur parole, peut-être ?

_N'importe quoi. C'est perdu d'avance, pourquoi est-ce que je me casse le bonnet à essayer ?_

Il le savait, pourquoi. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace s'il laissait son amant être exécuté sans avoir au moins tenté de le défendre.

Il s'immobilisa en plein séchage de cheveux. Son  _amant_ , oui. Il avait enfin osé le penser. Il eut un petit rire sec, comme un sanglot, en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le lavabo.

_Super. Et ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste, bien entendu. « Mais enfin, Shion, tu ne peux pas faire exécuter le type qui t'a assassiné, je couche avec ! » Et pourquoi pas tendre mon cou pour la guillotine en même temps que le sien, tant que j'y suis ?_

En même temps, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre pour tenter de faire épargner Loki. Il avait lui-même eu pas mal de difficultés à avaler le coup du « je suis l'opposé de Saga, si je suis méchant c'est parce qu'il est gentil ». Alors allez faire entrer ça dans la caboche de types têtus comme Aldébaran ou Aiolia...

Ça s'annonçait délicat.

Retenant un nouveau soupir, il termina de se préparer avant d'attaquer la montée des marches.

Il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour éviter le pilori à sa némésis.

 

 

Après avoir compté le nombre de moules accrochées aux rochers qui constituaient la majeure partie de sa prison et arraché le moindre brin d'algue à portée de ses doigts, Loki finit par se rendre à l'évidence : si la marée ne le tuait pas, l'ennui le ferait sans le moindre doute.

Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper s'il ne voulait pas finir par se taper la tête contre la pierre. Au risque de se voir traiter de fou, et de donner aux éminents membres de la confrérie dorée plus de raisons qu'ils n'en avaient déjà de l'exécuter.

_Je me demande même pourquoi ils prennent la peine de faire semblant._

Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais autant la réaction de Saga ne l'avait pas surpris, autant celle de Kanon... il était partagé entre de l'incrédulité et un truc qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à identifier. C'était comme une chaleur diffuse dans sa poitrine, son ventre. Rien à voir avec la brûlure du désir qu'il savait parfaitement reconnaître. Non, c'était... agréable. Doux. Et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il avait tendance à avoir un sourire idiot quand il y pensait.

_Faut que je fasse gaffe. Si quelqu'un me surprend comme ça, c'est la fin des haricots._

Son ego ne s'en remettrait jamais. Non, sérieusement. Il était censé afficher des rictus carnassiers, cruels, moqueurs, pas des bananes débiles.

Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi, cette sensation bizarre qui n'arrêtait pas de le turlupiner depuis tout à l'heure ? Pas agréable pour un sou, celle-là, par contre. Comme si... comme si toutes les personnes qu'il avait ordonné à ses sbires d'éliminer revenaient lui tambouriner dans le crâne. Et ça tournait, et ça tournait. Les visages, pour ceux qu'il connaissait. Des silhouettes informes pour les autres.

_C'est là que je me dis que j'ai quand même tué pas mal de gens._

Oui, ce qu'il ressentait avant sa libération de Saga était lié aux émotions de son hôte. Non, il n'avait pu s'y soustraire, eu égard à sa nature de malédiction imposée par Sujan. Mais c'était lui qui avait choisi quand et comment exprimer au mieux la haine, l'ambition, le mépris des faibles et des gentils qui bouillonnaient en lui.

Et alors quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se sentir coupable de ça  _maintenant_ , si ? Le comble !

Comme de juste, une fois qu'il eut mis un mot sur l'émotion, celle-ci prit une ampleur démentielle. Tous, tous, lui reprochaient leur mort, leur souffrance, fantômes inconsistants mais tellement réels qui lui martelaient le crâne à qui mieux mieux.

Si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Saga tout au long de ces années qu'ils avaient partagées sur le trône du Pope, pas étonnant qu'il lui en veuille autant. Loki l'en plaindrait presque, pour le coup. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'était lui qui le ressentait.

_Comment font les humains pour vivre avec ça ?_

D'un autre côté, la plupart des humains avaient bien moins de sang sur les mains que lui. Ce devait donc être un peu plus facile à supporter. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais que ça s'arrête, bon sang !

En désespoir de cause, il tenta de se raccrocher au sentiment – de la reconnaissance ? Erk ! – qu'il éprouvait en se remémorant la manière dont Kanon l'avait défendu. Cela fonctionna. Tout juste. Il se concentra sur ces souvenirs, roulé en boule au centre de sa cage. Il refusait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, et surtout pas au fait que, si les choses continuaient ainsi, il n'allait pas rester reconnaissant très longtemps.

_L'aurait pu me prévenir, le salaud._

Loki n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se retourner contre Sujan, et certainement pas prévu de se retrouver enseveli sous une avalanche de sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé était causé par Saga, à une exception près.

Deux, en fait. Mais Kyrien ne comptait pas ; c'était certainement un tour de Sujan. Il aurait en effet été malvenu que le corps d'accueil de la divinité se fît zigouiller par son sbire juste parce que le Gémeau s'était pris d'affection pour la petite.

Non, la seule véritable exception était Kanon. Bien sûr, ce que Loki éprouvait à son égard était différent de l'écœurant amour fraternel et platonique, dégoulinant de guimauve et de bons sentiments, que Saga nourrissait à son endroit. Mais ce n'en était pas l'opposé.

Loin de là.

C'était bien plus violent, brûlant et cruel que l'amour de Saga, mais ce n'était pas de la haine, ni du mépris, et sûrement pas de l'indifférence. S'il avait parfois envie de le mordre, de le griffer, d'enfoncer les doigts dans sa chair... c'était pour le posséder, le marquer.

Pas pour le détruire.

Il le reconnaissait maintenant : il avait eu nombre d'occasions de briser l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour de bon. Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait un peu torturé, avait joué avec lui... mais il aurait pu faire  _tellement pire_.

Et il ne l'avait pas fait.

Son envie décroissante de voir Sujan s'emparer de ce monde en était une cause, mais c'était loin d'être la seule – et elle aussi avait été alimentée par son contact prolongé avec l'ex-Marina.

Il n'avait pas fait attention, et ce salaud avait réussi à se glisser jusque dans les moindre recoins de son esprit, teintant ses perceptions et ses jugements jusque là tellement simples, car indépendants de lui.

Ce n'était plus le cas, à présent. Tout était troublé, fouillis, il y avait tellement de choses dont il ne savait que penser.

Les opinions tranchées de Saga lui manquaient presque, pour le coup.

Loki se déplia lentement de sa position fœtale. Se concentrer sur sa propre évolution lui permettait de tenir la culpabilité à une distance raisonnable, et s'il devait s'auto-psychanalyser pour que ça continue... de deux maux, c'était sans doute le moindre.

Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur ce qui le poussait à agir jusqu'à présent. Il avait pas mal de temps à rattraper.

 

 

Lorsque Kanon arriva au sommet des escaliers monumentaux, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui – tous, sauf celui de Saga. Saga qui l'ignora royalement et lui tourna même carrément le dos, la ligne raide de ses épaules dénotant des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Mais le cadet le sentait quand même : les battements sourds de la rage de son jumeau étaient comme un mur d'acier contre sa propre aura.

– Kanon.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se retourna pour faire face au Taureau, qui l'observait d'un air impénétrable, ses bras musculeux croisés sur son large torse. Chez d'autres, cette attitude aurait pu passer pour de la non-agression. Le Gémeaux n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper en ce qui concernait le colosse.

– Je ne t'ai pas senti remonter hier soir. Tu es resté là-bas toute la nuit ?

Un petit sourire peina à étirer un coin de la bouche de l'ex-Marina, et il répondit de la manière la plus neutre possible, même si de toutes les oreilles qui s'étaient tendues alentour, aucune n'était dupe.

– Je craignais que la marée ne monte trop haut. C'aurait été ballot qu'il se noie avant qu'on ait pu le juger, non ?

Le silence d'Aldébaran s'étendit lourdement entre eux, avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre :

– Tu aurais pu t'épargner –  _nous_  épargner cette peine en laissant Athéna décider de son sort.

Kanon se contenta de hausser les épaules sans commenter, mais avec une désagréable boule dans l'estomac. Si ceux qui n'avaient pas été directement impliqués étaient tous aussi...  _impartiaux_  que ça, autant qu'il aille dégommer le démon lui-même, ça serait plus vite vu.

Il était sérieusement en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas redescendre sans attendre le verdict, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et tomba sur le visage juvénile d'Aioros. Retenant à grande peine une grimace, il haussa un sourcil en apercevant son sourire serein. Et cligna des yeux, lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha pour murmurer à son oreille :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Kanon. Tout va bien se passer.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers resta immobile, éberlué. Il voulait bien croire le Sagittaire, ne demandait que ça, mais il doutait fortement que « bien se passer » ait la même signification pour eux deux. Pour le jeune gardien de la neuvième Maison, c'était certainement quelque chose dans le genre « que justice soit enfin rendue ». Alors que pour lui...

Un garde leur ouvrit les portes du palais popal à cet instant, et il s'engouffra dans les corridors immaculés sans un regard en arrière.

 

 

– Ce que tu es en train de nous dire, c'est que cela fait trois semaines que tu es au courant de la situation. Et que tu l'as sciemment dissimulé à Shion, et au reste d'entre nous, pendant tout ce temps.

La voix posée de Shura était trompeuse. Son regard sombre et aigu était fixé sur le Gémeau, l'avertissant qu'il n'était plus temps de raconter des salades et qu'il avait tout intérêt à répondre à leurs questions avec le maximum d'honnêteté et d'exhaustivité possible. Et Kanon comptait bien le faire – mis à part certains pans personnels qui ne regardaient que lui...

Oh, à qui est-ce qu'il voulait faire croire ça ? Sa relation avec Loki, jusque dans ses aspects les plus intimes, était étroitement liée au fait qu'il soit là, devant ses pairs, à essayer de défendre son attitude pendant ces trois dernières semaines. Le reste des Chevaliers d'Or ne comprendrait pas – ne  _pourrait pas_  comprendre – ce qui l'avait poussé à dissimuler le retour du démon aussi longtemps, s'il ne leur expliquait pas comment ça s'était passé.

S'il ne revivait pas chaque moment de doute, de honte, de dégoût de lui-même. Chaque instant de rire, de larmes, de passion, de désespoir.

D'un côté, ça lui ferait une bonne catharsis.

De l'autre... il espérait être capable d'assumer ses choix jusqu'au bout, même face au jugement de ses collègues, de son Pope.

De son frère.

_Oh par Athéna, je suis mal._

Son regard parcourut l'assemblée, cherchant ceux des autres Chevaliers. De soigneusement neutre à franchement accusateur voire carrément blessé, toute la palette du négatif se trouvait là. Mis à part Shaka dont les prunelles claires recelaient tout ce qu'il pouvait lui fournir comme compassion, aucun de ses frères d'armes ne lui offrait le moindre soutien – et c'était compréhensible. Comment leur demander de l'épauler, de lui faire confiance, alors que lui-même ne leur avait pas accordé cet honneur ?

_Bon... comme on fait son lit, on se couche, comme dirait l'autre._

Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

– Oui.

– Tu peux développer ? intervint Milo d'un ton glacial qu'il avait sans nul doute emprunté à son amant.

Kanon ferma les yeux, revivant en pensée ce moment fatidique où son monde avait basculé. Fou comme l'esprit pouvait enregistrer comme détails en quelques secondes. La chaleur du souffle de l'Autre, chaque intonation de sa voix, chaque mouvement comme une ombre mouvante dans le noir... et puis...

– Il m'a proposé un marché. Il m'a promis de ne faire de mal à personne... en échange de quoi, je devais le distraire.

– Le distraire ?

Aiolia, les yeux étrécis et fixés sur lui, dubitatif.

– Lui tenir compagnie. L'empêcher de s'ennuyer, si tu veux. S'il voulait éviter que quiconque s'aperçoive de sa présence, il ne pouvait quitter le Temple ni à pied, ni par l'intermédiaire de son cosmos.

– C'était donc cela, ces éclats de cosmos, la nuit dans votre Temple ! s'exclama Aphrodite. Moi qui croyais que tu faisais de l'insomnie, en fait tu jouais les chauffeurs.

Kanon hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais fut interrompu par Aldébaran :

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voulait-il passer inaperçu ? Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce à quoi il nous avait habitués... avant.

Un petit soupir échappa à l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– Il faut savoir que Loki était à l'origine une création de Sujan, une malédiction jetée sur le Chevalier des Gémeaux. En tant que tel, il était soumis à la volonté du dieu. De ce que j'ai pu en comprendre, Sujan l'avait fait revenir pour préparer son retour. Affaiblir les sceaux qui le retenaient ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu parles au passé, nota Camus.

Un sourire sans joie étira un coin de la bouche de l'ex-Marina.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il s'est rebellé contre Sujan ? Ce n'est plus sa créature, ni une malédiction, ni une conscience parasite. C'est un être à part entière, à présent. Et Sujan n'est plus.

Un reniflement résonna dans le silence qui suivit cette déclaration.

– Je t'en prie ! siffla Saga. Cesse de vouloir nous faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Crois-tu que quelqu'un ici sera dupe ?

– Je ne crois rien, répondit Kanon. Et je ne veux rien faire croire. Je dis seulement ce qui est.

Le calme avec lequel il s'exprimait le surprenait lui-même, alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il carra les épaules et garda la tête haute sous les regards de ses pairs. Il avait beau ne pas avoir officiellement le rang de Chevalier d'Or, il se considérait néanmoins comme tel. L'armure des Gémeaux l'avait accepté, après tout. Quelle meilleure preuve ?

 _Dans ce cas, Loki aussi est un Chevalier d'Or,_  ricana-t-il au plus profond de son for intérieur.

– Et Kyrien ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers grimaça à la question de Mu. C'était un risque qu'il avait dû prendre.

– Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il avait promis de ne s'en prendre à personne.

Même à ses propres oreilles, ça sonnait affreusement bancal. Chose que ne manqua pas de souligner le Bélier :

– Tu as parié la vie de ton élève sur ça ? Kanon, tu es inconscient ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que j'évite à tout prix d'attirer l'attention, et rejeter une apprentie confiée par le Pope en personne a tendance à soulever des tas de questions.

Et puis la fillette avait également représenté un soutien, un moyen de garder prise avec la réalité, alors que le contrôle de tout le reste lui échappait. De plus, il s'y était attaché, à cette petite. Elle avait besoin de lui. C'était  _son_  apprentie.

– De toute manière, elle était protégée par son statut de corps d'accueil de Sujan.

Chose qu'il ignorait à l'époque, mais tant que personne ne songeait à le lui rappeler...

– On peut faire bien du mal à quelqu'un, sans pour autant toucher à son intégrité physique, dit Saga sans le regarder.

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse, comme s'il se faisait une réflexion à lui-même. Mais ses mots transpercèrent Kanon comme des dards empoisonnés, lui déchirèrent les tympans comme si l'aîné des Gémeaux avait hurlé.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, l'assemblée toute entière mise mal à l'aise par ces quelques paroles.

– Il ne l'a pas torturée, insista l'ex-Marina. Ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Je peux même aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle l'aime bien.

– Les enfants sont faciles à manipuler, remarqua Camus.

– Pas plus que les adultes, contra Kanon. La plupart d'entre vous avez reçu vos armures avant vos dix ans. Étiez-vous à cet âge-là plus facilement manipulables que vous l'êtes à présent ?

– Nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Or, argua Aldébaran. Elle n'a pas le niveau de maturité et de puissance suffisant pour résister à l'influence d'un être tel que ce Loki.

– Détrompe-toi.

Ignorant les regards surpris de ses collègues à son intervention qui, pour une fois, allait dans le sens de son frère, Saga continua :

– J'ai été dans son esprit, j'ai vu ce que Sujan lui a fait. Il l'a vampirisée, la faisant passer pour bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra prétendre au titre des Gémeaux, une fois sa formation achevée.

– Toujours est-il, intervint Shion, que nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des capacités de Kyrien.

Le recadrage tout en douceur provoqua un nouveau silence durant lequel Kanon tenta de se détendre – autant que faire se pouvait – et de se recentrer. Il n'était pas dupe : le reste des Chevaliers d'Or préparaient simplement leur prochaine salve de questions.

– Je suis désolé de briser les illusions de grandeur de certains, fit Shura avec un rictus ironique adressé tout autant à lui-même qu'à ses collègues, mais il a manipulé bon nombre d'entre nous, Chevaliers d'Or ou non, adultes et enfants confondus.

– Non, protesta l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il vous a trompés, pas manipulés. Il s'est fait passer pour le Pope, a donné ses ordres en tant que tel. Il n'a pas convaincu l'intégralité des Chevaliers qu'il était un dirigeant aimable et digne de confiance. Kyrien, par opposition, l'a reconnu. Elle était au courant de sa réputation. Elle a elle-même été surprise de ne pas avoir peur de lui – et vous avez tous vu à quel point elle était craintive.

– Qu'essaies-tu de nous dire, Kanon ? S'enquit Dokho en se caressant pensivement le menton. Que parce qu'une fillette n'a pas eu peur de lui, il est soudain lavé de toutes ses fautes ?

Le Gémeau se permit de lever les yeux au plafond.

– Bien sûr que non. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Il marqua une pause, croisa les doigts sur la table devant lui, et tenta une nouvelle approche, un peu plus provocatrice.

– Trouveriez-vous juste qu'Aiolia ici présent soit puni pour le meurtre de Cassios ?

Le bruit d'une chaise renversée ne suffit pas à couvrir l'éclat de voix du susnommé :

– Je ne vois pas le rapport !

Le bras d'Aioros en travers de son torse, le murmure apaisant de son frère coulant dans son oreille, parvinrent à peine à contenir la fureur du Lion.

– Tu connais la réponse, Kanon. Viens-en au fait, lui intima Shion, mais l'ex-Marina crut déceler une minuscule lueur d'admiration dans le regard pourpre de son Pope.

Ou alors il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité.

– Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'il est idiot de punir un homme pour des faits dont il n'est pas effectivement responsable. C'est le poing d'Aiolia qui a tué Cassios, mais ce n'était pas sa décision. Dans ce cas, on pourrait dire que le véritable coupable est Loki – mais un Loki dont chaque décision, à son tour, était dictée par son statut de malédiction et le désir de servir le Bien et la Justice de mon frère.

– Est-ce à dire qu'au final, c'est moi qui suis responsable de la mort de ce pauvre bougre ? Siffla Saga.

– Non. Mais Loki ne l'est pas plus que toi.

Cette affirmation provoqua un concert de protestations et autres remarques outragées autour de la table.

Shion tapa plusieurs coups sur le plateau en bois massif pour obtenir à nouveau le silence.

– Tu parais bien sûr de toi, Kanon, dit-il. As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

– Aucune, répondit sincèrement le Gémeau. Si ce n'est ma conviction intime, et le fait qu'il a risqué sa vie pour combattre Sujan à nos côtés.

– Ta conviction intime, hein ? Ricana Angelo. Tu es sûr qu'elle est bien objective, ta conviction _intime ?_

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Kanon.

Il grimaça intérieurement : il avait répondu avec trop de vigueur, trop de sécheresse, au lieu de conserver un ton neutre. Cela n'ajoutait que plus de poids à l'insinuation à peine voilée du Cancer.

_Le salaud._

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour empêcher la panique de l'envahir –  _bon sang, je m'en suis sorti face à un dieu, ça devrait pas être si difficile de convaincre une douzaine de gonzes – oui mais tu n'avais rien à perdre, à l'époque, mon coco_ – et reprit d'un ton qu'il espérait beaucoup plus calme :

– J'ai passé des heures et des heures avec lui. Je ne vais pas dire que c'était de gaieté de cœur, loin de là. Mais à cause de ça, je peux dire que je le  _connais_. Et j'ai parfois pu apercevoir... quelque chose que je ne saurais définir, mais qui n'entrait pas dans la logique de « Saga égale Bien, Loki égale Mal ».

L'aîné des Gémeaux se leva, raide, les poings serrés et le visage tiré.

– Pardonnez-moi, mais s'il faut entendre de telles inepties, je préfère encore sortir. Majesté, fit-il à l'adresse de Shion qui, d'un hochement de tête, l'autorisa à quitter la salle.

Saga disparut sous les regards de ses pairs, dans un silence plombé. Le Pope échangea un regard avec Dokho, puis se dressa à son tour, posant ses mains sur la table.

– Bien, je crois que nous pouvons ajourner la séance. Nous reprendrons demain, même heure. Si cela vous chante, vous pouvez aller voir le prisonnier, mais je vous rappelle à toutes fins utiles qu'il est interdit de porter la main sur lui tant que notre jugement n'aura pas été rendu.

– Tu aurais peut-être dû dire ça avant que Saga ne s'en aille, murmura Aioros en se levant à son tour. C'est certainement le plus susceptible de contrevenir à cet ordre.

– Certes, admit l'Atlante. Shaka, je te charge de l'empêcher de s'approcher de cette maudite cage jusqu'à demain. Sa visite de ce matin n'a pas eu l'air de trop lui réussir.

Kanon eut un rictus sarcastique. Shion surveillait les faits et gestes de Saga depuis la veille, il n'en était même pas étonné.

– Oui, je vous surveille. Tous les deux, fit le Pope en se tournant vers lui comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée. As-tu quelque chose à y redire ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers haussa les épaules. De toute manière, tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il était du côté de Loki, alors peu importait, au final. Voire, c'était sûrement mieux. Au cas où un de ses collègues tenterait de rendre une sentence expéditive, peut-être y avait-il une chance pour que l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire intervienne.

Mais peut-être que non.

Kanon se secoua mentalement pour chasser ces idées noires. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Qui défendrait Loki, s'il baissait les bras ? Allait-il laisser son amant mourir simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'aller à contre-courant ?

A d'autres. Aller à contre-courant, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis pas loin de trente ans. Il n'allait pas changer maintenant.

 

 

Lorsqu'il sortit du Temple du Pope, l'ex-Marina cligna des yeux au soleil de midi. D'ici, on pouvait voir la quasi intégralité du Domaine Sacré, jusqu'aux falaises tombant dans la Méditerranée, dans le flanc desquelles était creusée la prison où on enfermait les pires criminels du Sanctuaire – lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sommairement exécutés, cela va sans dire.

Kanon avait toujours trouvé étonnant qu'il y eût à cet endroit précis des marées de plusieurs mètres, alors qu'il n'y en avait nulle part ailleurs en Méditerranée. Et puis il avait compris que c'était dû à la présence du Temple de Poséidon, juste en dessous. Les humeurs du dieu des Océans influençaient la hauteur des eaux – ce qui expliquait également les rythmes aberrants auxquels elles étaient soumises. Ce n'étaient en vérité pas des marées, simplement l'effet des ronflements divins.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ricaner aux dépends de l'irascible dieu marin, aussi facile cela fût-il. Peu désireux de descendre à pied et de croiser la plupart de ses collègues, il ouvrit un nœud dimensionnel et allait s'y engouffrer lorsqu'une voix l'immobilisa.

– Kanon.

L'ex-Marina se retourna pour apercevoir Shaka émerger à son tour de l'ombre du Temple.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être aux côtés de Saga.

Son frère en avait besoin, plus que jamais. Kanon avait été incapable de percer la carapace de cosmos dont son aîné avait entouré son esprit, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir sa détresse, sa colère, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Et même quand il ne le faisait pas.

– Je voulais simplement te dire que si le choix se porte là-dessus, je ne me prononcerai pas en faveur de la mise à mort de Loki.

Le blond inclina la tête puis s'en fut, le laissant comme deux ronds de flan.

– Alors ça, si je m'étais attendu... marmonna-t-il à voix basse, les sourcils haussés.

Oui, Shaka savait, dans une certaine mesure, ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces nuits où il avait été le compagnon involontaire de Loki. Mais n'était-il pas censé soutenir Saga pleinement ? N'était-il pas censé haïr l'Autre pour ce qu'il avait fait à l'amour de sa vie ?

Kanon ne comprenait plus rien.

Secouant la tête, il rouvrit son nœud qui s'était étiolé pendant le court échange, et émergea face à la prison du Cap.

– Alors ? fut l'accueil que lui adressa l'occupant des lieux.

– Alors, rien n'est perdu. Mais c'est pas gagné non plus.

– J'aime ta manière d'engager ton opinion, ricana Loki.

Soupirant, l'ex-Dragon des Mers alla s'asseoir dos aux barreaux. Jamais il ne l'aurait admis, mais après avoir affronté verbalement ses pairs toute la matinée, il avait besoin d'un peu de soutien. L'intervention de Shaka l'avait requinqué, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Vraiment pas assez.

Il sentit Loki s'asseoir à son tour, le dos contre le sien, et dut retenir une manifestation de soulagement venue d'il ne savait où.

– Je devrais peut-être te prévenir : attends-toi à de la visite dans les prochaines heures, peut-être les prochains jours selon le temps que ça prendra.

– Quoi, tu as proposé au vieux de vendre des tickets ? Tu veux pas que je me mette à faire le beau ou à sauter dans des cerceaux enflammés, tant qu'à faire ?

– Non, mais si tu pouvais la fermer, par contre, ça serait bien. J'essaie de réfléchir à comment gérer la suite.

Un silence bienvenu s'étendit, mais Kanon ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de son compagnon s'élever à nouveau :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tout simplement les choses suivre leur cours ?

Incrédule, le Gémeau se retourna pour foudroyer du regard la tignasse anthracite.

– Pourquoi ?  _Pourquoi ?_  Tu veux crever, bougre d'imbécile ? Tu veux que je les laisse te tuer ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer, si je n'arrive pas à les convaincre de t'épargner.

– C'est peut-être ce qu'il est  _censé_  se passer. Tu n'y as pas pensé ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir me sauver à tout prix ? A quoi ça sert ? A quoi  _je_  sers ?

Kanon garda le silence, se contentant de fixer la chevelure de son compagnon d'un regard écarquillé, qui tourna au pensif au bout de quelques secondes. Il se retourna à nouveau et émit un soupir excédé.

– Bon sang, t'as vraiment choisi ton jour pour t'interroger sur le sens de la vie, de l'univers et du reste, toi.

Un reniflement mi-amusé, mi-désabusé, lui répondit.

– J'ai pas vraiment choisi, en fait. Ça m'est comme qui dirait tombé dessus.

Le regard de l'ex-Dragon des Mers se perdit dans les étendues azurées du ciel, où quelques nuages s'effilochaient.

– Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses déterminer la valeur de ta propre existence. Mais je m'acharne, comme tu dis... pour que tu aies le droit de le faire.  _Parce que_  tu as le droit de le faire.

Loki ne répondit pas à cela. L'arrière de son crâne vint simplement s'appuyer contre celui de Kanon, entre deux barreaux, et il ferma les yeux.

 

 

La première des visites fut celle d'Aioros.

L'adolescent s'approcha tranquillement, comme s'il venait voir un ami et non pas celui qui avait ordonné son exécution, toutes ces années auparavant. Il ne posa aucune question, se contenta de demander à Loki de le regarder.

Il resta longtemps, les yeux plongés dans les prunelles écarlates du démon. Sur un léger hochement de tête, il finit par se détourner de la prison et, en passant à coté de Kanon, posa une main sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

– Je te crois.

– Quoi ? répliqua très intelligemment l'ex-Marina, interloqué par le comportement du Sagittaire.

– Il tremble.

Le regard du Gémeau se porta vers l'Autre, suffisamment vite pour saisir le frémissement qui secouait ses mains, l'incertitude de son regard, avant que celui-ci ne dissimule les unes derrière son dos et l'autre sous un air agressif.

L'instant avait été court mais, lorsque Kanon se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Aioros, il ne savait pas même quoi, le jeune homme s'était déjà éloigné. Sur l'étroit chemin qui serpentait à flanc de falaise, il croisa son petit frère qui, contrairement à lui, portait son armure. L'ex-Dragon des Mers n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'échange avait l'air houleux. Aiolia repoussa brusquement la main que son aîné avait refermée sur son poignet et continua vers la cellule de Loki. Mais avant de l'atteindre, il obliqua vers le Gémeau, à qui il asséna un solide crochet du gauche. Surpris mais pas vraiment étonné, Kanon recula de deux pas et toucha sa lèvre, qu'il avait profondément mordue sous l'impact.

– Ça, c'était pour tout à l'heure, gronda le Lion.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la cage, enflamma son cosmos et le laissa brûler haut et fort, son animal totem majestueux et agressif apparaissant derrière lui.

– J'espère que Saga ne te gardera pas pour lui tout seul quand il faudra t'exécuter, cracha-t-il à l'adresse de l'Autre.

Il fit volte-face, sa cape immaculée retombant souplement sur ses talons, et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Secouant la tête, Aioros lui emboita le pas. De légers éclats de voix s'élevèrent alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous deux à un détour du chemin, mais ni Kanon ni Loki ne comprirent ce qu'ils disaient – et ils s'en fichaient, à vrai dire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour mériter un gnon pareil ? s'enquit l'Autre au bout d'un moment.

– J'ai parlé de Cassios.

– Qui ça ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se rassit contre les barreaux, reprenant la position qu'il avait quittée à l'arrivée du Sagittaire, et son compagnon l'imita.

– Quand les petits Bronzes sont arrivés, tu as soumis Aiolia au  _Genroumaouken_ , tu t'en souviens ?

– Vaguement, ouais.

Un ton détaché, mais il y avait dans sa voix un léger accroc qui indiqua au Gémeau qu'au contraire, Loki s'en souvenait plutôt bien.

_Fou comme je commence à être sensible à ces petits détails._

– Il devait tuer Pégase, mais au final, c'est Cassios, un apprenti raté, qui s'est sacrifié. Aiolia a repris ses esprits après ça et a laissé passer les gosses, mais l'autre était mort.

– Et comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? Tu étais chez Poséidon quand ça s'est produit, non ?

– La première chose que j'ai faite en revenant ici avant la bataille d'Hadès, c'est laisser traîner mes oreilles. On en apprend, des trucs, quand les gens vous croient mort.

– Mouais. Et donc ?

– J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas plus responsable de tes actes avant la séparation, que lui de la mort de Cassios.

Loki émit un jappement de rire.

– C'est gonflé !

– Mais c'est la vérité.

– Ouais, mais... je ne suis pas sûr que tu nous aies fait un allié, pour le coup.

– Il n'était déjà pas de notre coté, de toute manière. Et ça a peut-être fait réfléchir les autres. Et puis, depuis quand tu te préoccupes de te faire des alliés, toi ?

L'Autre haussa les épaules.

– Depuis que tu te casses le bonnet à m'en trouver, peut-être.

– Waouh, bon sang ! Serait-ce de la reconnaissance, que j'entends là ?

Loki tendit la main derrière lui et tira quelques mèches turquoise qui s'étaient égarées entre les barreaux.

– N'exagère pas, non plus.

Kanon récupéra ses cheveux avec une tape vengeresse sur la main fautive, et puis tous deux plongèrent dans un silence... confortable n'était peut-être pas le mot adéquat, mais on s'en rapprochait.

Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Loki se manifeste bruyamment, provoquant un ricanement chez son comparse, qui dissimula ainsi avantageusement le son de sa propre fringale. Un vortex dimensionnel plus tard, une demi-miche de pain atterrit sur les genoux de l'Autre.

– Je t'interdis de faire la fine bouche. Si tu me la renvoies dans la figure, je te la fais bouffer par les trous de nez.

– Si j'avais moins faim, je tenterais bien le coup, rétorqua Loki avant d'arracher une bouchée conséquente à même la miche.

– T'en as pas marre d'être contrariant ? râla l'ex-Marina en attaquant son propre morceau.

– Faut croire que c'est un des trucs qui venaient vraiment de moi. Peut-être pour ça que ça fonctionnait aussi bien, d'ailleurs.

Kanon ne trouva rien à y répondre, aussi finirent-ils de dévorer leur nourriture en silence. Une pomme fournit à chacun un dessert frugal mais bienvenu. Après quoi le silence qui s'était étendu entre eux tourna lentement à l'inconfortable, puis à l'agité. Loki, qui jouait négligemment avec un bout de bois flotté laissé là par la marée, l'enfonça dans les côtes de son gardien, qu'il savait terriblement chatouilleuses.

– Et sinon, tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de rester planté là ?

– Non.

– Sans déconner, Kanon. Barre-toi. Je ne vais pas m'envoler.

– Je ne te laisserai pas seul alors que n'importe qui peut venir, n'importe quand.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me fassent ? Qu'ils me jettent des cailloux ?

– On peut faire bien du mal à quelqu'un, sans pour autant toucher à son intégrité physique, cita Kanon sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Loki s'éleva à nouveau :

– Pourquoi ai-je la nette impression que ce n'est pas de toi ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers hésita. Il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de dire d'où ça venait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

– Parce que c'est de Saga.

– Oh.

La voix de l'Autre, qui avait jusque là oscillé entre amusement frustré et ennui excédé, prit un ton bien trop neutre sur cette voyelle. L'ex-Marina se souvint des mains tremblantes, du regard fuyant. Bon sang, Aioros et maintenant Saga ? Alarmé, l'ex-Marina se retourna, mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de croiser le regard de son compagnon.

– Loki ?

– Fiche-moi la paix, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une mère poule en plus du défilé des imbéciles heureux.

– Depuis quand tu ressens ça ? Demanda l'ex-Dragon des Mers, ignorant la pathétique provocation pour se concentrer sur ce que son amant taisait. Depuis quand ? Répéta-t-il lorsque Loki garda le silence.

– Depuis ce matin, finit par grommeler celui-ci. Ça va et ça vient. Ah, garde ta pitié pour toi, hein ! Siffla-t-il en chassant rudement les doigts de l'ex-Marina qui s'étaient refermés sur son épaule.

– C'est pas de la pitié, idiot. C'est du soutien.

– « Du soutien » ? Tu crois que je vais me mettre à pleurnicher sur ton épaule, c'est ça ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

– Mais bon sang, fit Kanon, tentant de ne pas s'énerver. C'est si difficile que ça de reconnaître que tu en as besoin ? Laisse-moi t'aider !

– Reconnaître que dalle ! J'ai besoin de rien venant de ta part, pigé ? La seule chose qui m'intéresse chez toi c'est ton cul, alors à moins que t'aies l'intention de me laisser te baiser à travers ces putains de barreaux,  _ne me touche pas !_

Le poing partit sans même que Kanon n'ait eu conscience d'armer son bras. Une seconde, ils se regardèrent fixement, puis le Gémeau se releva sans mot dire et remonta le chemin à grands pas furieux. Il ne ferait pas à Loki le plaisir de courir, même s'il avait une soudaine envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le démon.

 

 

Saga était apparemment resté au sixième étage, constata Kanon avec soulagement, aussi put-il retourner au Temple des Gémeaux, débouler en trombe dans la salle de bain, arracher vêtements et bandages et aller ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide pour se jeter dessous. Saisir le savon, et  _frotter_.

Il avait dû oublier d'enlever un peu du sel marin qui s'était incrusté sous ses vêtements la nuit précédente, pour que ça le brûle à ce point. Ou était-ce un résidu de chaos resté sous sa peau ?

Hors d'haleine, il s'appuya contre le carrelage de la douche laissa l'eau glacée fouetter sa peau rougie, puis tendit lentement la main pour fermer le robinet.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça, déjà ?

_Parce que c'est un crétin qui ne sait plus où il en est, et qui s'accroche à ce qu'il connaît le mieux : l'agression. Et que t'es tombé en plein dans le panneau, imbécile._

Il n'avait pas marché : il avait couru. Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas vu la provocation de l'Autre pour ce qu'elle était, cette fois-ci ?

_Parce qu'il a touché un point sensible._

Parce que Kanon n'avait pas supporté l'idée que Loki puisse dire la vérité. Qu'il ne veuille que se servir de lui, alors que lui-même s'était jeté corps et âme dans la bataille pour le sauver. Alors qu'il mettait en péril tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire ici, au Sanctuaire. Alors qu'il y  _croyait_.

_Je suis pathétique._

Il rangea ces pensées bien au fond de son esprit, sous un épais bouclier de cosmos, là où personne ne viendrait les dénicher. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il entretenait des idées pareilles.

_En même temps, tu le défends avec tellement d'acharnement..._

Il y avait de quoi trouver ça louche. Lui-même aurait douté de ses propres intentions, s'il avait été à la place de ses collègues. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait posé de question problématique. Ils étaient sûrement encore sous le choc de l'affrontement avec Sujan et ses sbires, et digéraient toutes les informations qu'ils avaient reçues en si peu de temps.

Mais ça ne durerait pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de geler sur pied, nu et mouillé dans la douche. Avec un soupir un peu tremblant, il saisit une serviette et entreprit de s'essuyer vigoureusement, espérant ainsi aviver sa circulation sanguine et se réchauffer.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit l'agressivité monter en flèche dans le cosmos de son frère, comme un coin énorme enfoncé à la masse entre ses côtes.

 

 

– Ne me touche pas !

– Saga...

– « Je ne parlerai pas en faveur de la mise à mort de Loki » ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge resta silencieux, le visage soigneusement inexpressif.

– C'est pour cela que tu m'évites depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Non. C'est pour éviter de t'enfoncer la tête dans un mur.

La voix du Gémeau était neutre mais les muscles de sa mâchoire roulaient sous sa peau. Shaka avisa les mains crispées, les jointures blanchies. Il tenta tout de même un pas en avant.

– Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi ! Je ne plaisante pas.

Le calme trompeur avait fait place à la détresse, à un début de panique.

– Crois-tu que j'aie peur de toi ? Demanda doucement le blond.

– Tu devrais peut-être.

– Pourquoi ?

Le Grec ne répondit pas, lui tourna le dos.

– Pourquoi, Saga ? Insista Shaka, d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

– Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Murmura le Gémeau sans le regarder.

– Parce que je ne pense pas que tuer Loki soit la bonne solution.

– Elle me paraît excellente, à moi !

– Pardonne-moi, Saga, mais tu n'es pas très objectif.

– Et tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus ! Rugit Saga en faisant volte-face pour planter son regard brûlant de colère dans les prunelles célestes de son compagnon. Je croyais que tu étais de  _mon_  côté !

– Je le suis, et tu le sais très bien.

– On ne le dirait pas, pourtant ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si ce monstre est autorisé à vivre, si Kanon gagne et vous convainc tous, tout ce que j'ai vécu, toutes ces années passées à me battre contre lui, c'est comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé. « Ce n'était pas sa faute » ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est trop facile !

– Saga...

– Non. Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin... d'être seul.

– Tu l'as déjà trop été. Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés.

– Seulement si tu me promets de me soutenir quand j'exigerai que ce démon soit exécuté.

L'air sincèrement navré, Shaka secoua la tête.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– Alors va-t-en.

L'Hindou s'approcha malgré son regard d'avertissement, posa une main sur sa joue, les yeux pleins de regrets. Puis il sortit, silencieux comme une ombre. C'était son Temple, pourtant. Mais il avait décidé de laisser le Gémeau dans sa chambre et de partir. Pour l'heure, c'était le moyen le plus facile de le surveiller – le cosmos du Chevalier de la Vierge baignait le bâtiment en continu, le renseignant en permanence sur l'état de son invité, et assurant ce dernier de sa présence discrète mais vigilante. Si Saga décidait soudain de se faire la belle par dimensions interposées, il pourrait l'en empêcher. Au moins le temps de retourner dans la chambre pour tenter de le raisonner.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait le Gémeau affronter ses démons seul. Même s'il le lui demandait.

 

 

A présent qu'il avait compris les raisons de son emportement, Kanon hésitait.

Allait-il laisser Loki affronter seul ceux qui se présenteraient devant les barreaux de sa prison ?

Allait-il retourner auprès de lui, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Au final, la question n'en était même pas une. Il se sentait responsable de l'Autre. C'était à cause de lui que Loki s'était rebellé contre Sujan – si non la seule raison, du moins l'une d'entre elles – et il était le seul à avoir pris conscience de la véritable nature du démon.

Du nouveau-né, devrait-il peut-être dire à présent.

Il ricana tout seul à l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit fatigué.

Non, Loki n'avait rien de commun avec un petit paquet rouge et vagissant. Rien de rien.

D'ailleurs, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Kanon devait reconnaître qu'il le trouvait affreusement... sexy.

Étant donné qu'ils avaient à peu de choses près la même tête, l'ex-Dragon des Mers se demanda ce que ça impliquait relativement à sa propre santé mentale. Sûrement un tas de trucs qui feraient la fortune d'un psychanalyste – mais de toute manière, au Sanctuaire, pour trouver quelqu'un de parfaitement sain d'esprit, il fallait se lever tôt.

Voire, ne pas se coucher du tout.

Non, le pire, ç'aurait pu être que Kanon voie Saga à la place de Loki.

Mais fort heureusement, il était tellement imprégné de leurs différences, qu'il ne remarquait quasiment plus qu'eux aussi... avaient la même tête.

Et des corps semblables.

 _Ouais, ça, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'y ai pas pensé,_  songea le Gémeau alors qu'un vague malaise l'étreignait.

Non, non. C'était Loki.  _Loki._  Un être totalement différent de Saga, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait son propre corps.

Hochant fermement la tête pour ancrer cette conviction encore plus profondément dans son esprit, il emporta quelques produits de première nécessité et se mit en route vers le bord de mer, avant de changer d'avis et de bifurquer vers l'infirmerie. Kyrien n'était toujours pas réveillée, mais contempler son visage paisible le calmait, le rassurait.

Et les dieux savaient qu'il en avait besoin.

 

 

Lorsqu'il arriva au Cap, la première chose que Kanon entendit, ce fut les cris des enfants. Pas de frayeur ou de douleur, plutôt... d'excitation. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa le dernier pan de falaise qui lui dissimulait la prison, et s'arrêta net.

A quelques mètres des barreaux, une demi-douzaine d'apprentis étaient rassemblés en un groupe compact. Sous les encouragements de ses condisciples, un garçon saisit une pierre grosse comme son poing, se concentra et la lança de toutes ses forces vers la cellule. Le projectile sembla buter contre une barrière invisible, retomba et rebondit au sol.

Une voix aux accents ennuyés s'éleva, alors que la main de Loki passait à travers les barreaux pour récupérer la pierre.

– Et alors, on n'est pas capable de jeter un caillou sans se servir de son cosmos ? Tsss...

Le morceau de roche fut projeté avec force, souleva une gerbe d'éclats et de poussière quand il ricocha à terre avant de venir buter contre la jambe d'une des apprenties. Kanon décida d'intervenir.

– Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter le groupe comme un seul homme.

Les gamins s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste en voyant l'air pas commode qu'arborait l'ex-Marina.

– Et toi, tu n'as rien fait pour les provoquer, bien sûr ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du prisonnier, qui lui renvoya un sourire féroce.

– Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.

– Inutile de changer de sujet. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si ce n'avait pas été moi qui avais été témoin de ça ?

Le sourire fit place à une grimace de mépris.

– Je ne serai jamais du genre à me laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire, que ce soit par des gosses ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je préfère encore crever plutôt que de me faire traiter comme une serpillère. Et tu le sais très bien, répondit l'Autre en fixant l'ex-Dragon des Mers de son regard carmin.

– Ouais, je le sais, marmonna celui-ci en lui lançant un petit balluchon sans le regarder. Refais tes bandages, au lieu de dire des âneries.

Il y eut un instant de tension où Kanon craignit que Loki ne refuse encore une fois, mais celui-ci sembla se rendre compte qu'il était opportun de faire un certain nombre de concessions et, tout comme il avait accepté le pain quelques heures auparavant, il s'assit contre le mur de pierre et déballa le paquet. Soulagé, l'ex-Marina reprit la place qui commençait à lui devenir habituelle, le dos contre les barreaux, les yeux perdus au large.

Ce faisant, il remarqua que la marée était montante. Une sueur froide lui glissa le long de l'échine. Jusqu'où les eaux arriveraient-elles, cette fois-ci ?

– Hé. Tu ne vas pas me recommencer le cirque d'hier. Si cette satanée flotte te file des boutons, va-t-en. M'étonnerait que qui que ce soit me rende visite si le chemin est inondé, de toute manière.

– Tu ne comprends pas, grinça le Gémeau. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la marée faisait n'importe quoi, ici ? Elle ne vient pas à intervalles fixes et, autant elle peut se contenter de te tremper les chaussures, autant elle peut monter bien plus haut. (Il marqua une pause, ferma les yeux puis secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose d'inique.) Jusqu'à remplir entièrement la cellule.

– Charmant, répondit Loki avec un sourire torve. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu peux y faire. Et puis, qu'est-il arrivé à « se soumettre à la justice d'Athéna » et toutes ces fadaises ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à ta déesse ?

Kanon ne répondit pas.

A vrai dire, il avait confiance en Athéna pour tout un tas de choses... mais pas pour ça. Ce n'était pas une réflexion raisonnée, juste une crainte viscérale que le chaleureux cosmos doré de sa déesse ne se manifeste pas pour sauver celui qui avait autrefois ordonné son assassinat.

Ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible.

Et puis, Athéna était à l'autre bout de la Terre, et peut-être avait-elle autre chose à penser que d'empêcher un péquin lambda de se noyer. Était-elle seulement au courant de la situation ? Ça ressemblerait bien à Shion de vouloir gérer cette affaire en interne...

Non, mieux valait qu'il se charge lui-même de garder Loki en vie. Il serait toujours temps d'implorer la clémence divine si tout le reste échouait.

Il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

 

 

– Est-ce que tu veux y aller ?

–  _Non._

La porte claqua violemment, comme un coup de tonnerre qui résonna dans le naos vide du Temple du Verseau. Milo entra en trombe dans le salon de son amant et se laissa tomber sur l'élégant sofa qui y trônait, grimaçant lorsque les profondes estafilades pas encore guéries sur son abdomen l'élancèrent au mouvement brusque. Il renversa la tête en arrière, se frotta le visage des deux mains et émit un grognement, avant de répéter d'un ton un peu plus calme :

– Non. A quoi ça servirait, de toute manière ? Tu as envie d'y aller, toi ?

Camus secoua la tête en s'asseyant posément aux cotés du Scorpion.

– Je n'ai... pas envie de le voir.

– Ouais. Moi non plus.

– Tu crains que cela ne te fasse changer d'avis ?

– Je n'ai surtout pas envie de voir sa tronche et que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

La cuisse du Français toucha celle de son amant en une manifestation de soutien tacite.

– Tu obéissais aux ordres.

– D'autres ne l'ont pas fait.

– Mais personne ne s'est élevé contre lui avant que les Chevaliers de Bronze n'arrivent.

Un nouveau grognement franchit les lèvres de Milo.

– Je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

– Personne ne te le demande, murmura le Verseau.

–  _Kanon_  me le demande.

– Kanon nous demande juste de ne pas le tuer.

– Et mes tripes me demandent le contraire. Ce type me met mal à l'aise, Camus. Qui nous dit qu'il ne joue pas la comédie ?

– Rien du tout, répondit le Français. On ne sait même pas s'il n'a pas usé du  _Genroumaouken_  sur Kanon.

– Et même sans ça... Kanon a déjà arpenté le chemin du Mal. C'est une voie qui est facile à retrouver.

– Mais il s'est battu aux côtés d'Athéna contre les Spectres d'Hadès.

– Et je l'ai pardonné, soupira Milo. Je l'ai moi-même accueilli dans nos rangs.

Camus se tourna vers lui, le coude appuyé contre le dossier, sa tête soutenue par sa main, le regard pensif.

– Saga, quant à lui, a toujours été du côté du Bien.

– Ouais, mais il a partagé son esprit avec l'Autre.

– On ne peut donc pas vraiment le considérer comme objectif, acquiesça le Verseau. Cependant, il a une connaissance intime du sujet.

– Mais biaisée par sa haine. Tu l'as senti tout comme moi ; c'était presque palpable, tout à l'heure.

– Qu'a donc bien pu faire Kanon, pour s'attirer autant de rancœur ? A l'égard de ce Loki, je comprends. Mais... son jumeau a beau défendre l'Autre avec véhémence, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Saga semble lui en vouloir aussi personnellement.

– C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, fit le Scorpion, les sourcils froncés.

Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

– M'est avis qu'ils nous cachent encore des choses, tu ne crois pas ? L'un comme l'autre.

Camus acquiesça en silence. S'ils n'avaient pas la réponse à leurs interrogations le lendemain, il leur faudrait soulever la question auprès de Kanon.


	32. Vérité

La personne qui se profila sur le chemin, négociant la pente abrupte et caillouteuse avec aisance malgré ses robes volumineuses, était la dernière que Kanon aurait pensé voir venir au Cap.

Majestueux et régalien, Shion ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé juste devant la grille qui tenait lieu de porte pour la cellule. Kanon s'était levé à son approche, moins par respect que pour être prêt à réagir à... tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Loki était resté assis contre les barreaux, tournant le dos à l'extérieur. S'il avait d'une quelconque manière remarqué l'arrivée du Pope, il ne le montra pas.

– Il serait peut-être opportun, commença l'Atlante d'une voix beaucoup plus tranquille que ce à quoi l'ex-Marina s'attendait, que tu apprennes à ton protégé les règles élémentaires de politesse, Kanon. Lorsqu'on a un visiteur, la moindre des choses est de l'accueillir.

– A quoi cela servirait-il, contra Loki, puisque vous allez m'exécuter avant que j'aie eu le temps d'en faire quoi que ce soit ?

Il ne s'était pas levé, gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le fond de sa cellule. Il se donnait un air nonchalant, mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait saisi la touche de tension dans sa voix, son poing serré dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa jambe repliée.

– Rien n'est encore décidé, rétorqua Shion d'une voix toujours calme, mais cette fois infusée d'une bonne dose de son autorité naturelle.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

– Vous êtes quand même une belle bande d'hypocrites. Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici, le vieux ? Te repaître du spectacle du démon emprisonné ?

L'Atlante poussa un soupir et s'accroupit devant les barreaux pour répondre.

– A vrai dire, je suis venu ici pour tenter de prendre parti. Et je dois reconnaître que ton agressivité ne fait pas pencher la balance en ta faveur.

Loki, cette fois, bondit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face pour l'apostropher.

– Non mais tu crois que je vais faire le beau comme un–

– C'est un mécanisme de défense, fit soudain Kanon, interrompant la tirade rageuse de son amant. C'est tout ce à quoi il peut se raccrocher pour ne pas se perdre complètement.

– De quoi je me mêle ? cracha l'Autre.

– Je l'ai déjà constaté à plusieurs reprises, et ce même avant sa séparation d'avec Saga, continua le Gémeau, désespérant de trouver un moyen de rattraper le coup. Ce décalage entre ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait. Comme si son corps était plus honnête que ses paroles.

– Kanon ! aboya Loki sur un ton d'avertissement, peu désireux de le voir continuer dans cette voie-là.

– La ferme. Essaie de faire un effort, bon sang. On dirait que tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'on te coupe le cou.

L'Autre croisa les bras et se détourna, refusant de répondre. Shion, qui s'était redressé pour écouter avec intérêt les paroles échangées – et surtout celles qui ne l'étaient pas – se tourna à nouveau vers le démon.

– J'ai une question à te poser, et j'attends une réponse honnête et concise. Kanon, n'interviens pas, je te prie. (Il marqua une pause, le temps d'être sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.) Est-ce que tu veux mourir ?

– Si tu veux que je me traîne à tes pieds en te suppliant de m'épargner, t'es pas au bon endroit, papy.

– Réponds à ma question.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers retint son souffle. Si Loki jouait encore la provocation, il y avait de grandes chances pour que tout ce que lui-même dirait par la suite n'ait pas le moindre impact – il ne se leurrait pas : malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le souci principal de Shion restait de régler ce problème le plus vite et le plus simplement possible.

Le silence s'étira, lourd, mais l'Autre finit par grommeler à mi-voix :

– Non.

L'Atlante hocha la tête. Puis, sur un dernier regard perçant, il se détourna pour reprendre le chemin du Sanctuaire.

Kanon lui emboîta le pas en silence, l'accompagnant le long du sentier tortueux qui serpentait à flanc de falaise jusqu'à être sûr de ne plus se trouver à portée de voix.

– C'est surprenant, dit-il alors.

Un regard de son Pope l'incita à élaborer sa pensée.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, continua l'ex-Marina, ni que tu serais aussi...

Il s'interrompit, peinant à trouver un qualificatif adéquat pour l'attitude de Shion. Ce dernier soupira profondément et, soudain, tout le poids de son âge véritable parut s'abattre sur ses épaules de jeune adulte.

– J'ai plus de deux cent cinquante ans, Kanon. Je suis vieux et fatigué, malgré les apparences. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'entretenir des rancœurs aveugles. (Il s'arrêta, plongea son regard pourpre dans les prunelles de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.) Mais je ne serai pas seul à décider de son sort. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu devrais en faire part à tes collègues. Et tu devrais, également, nous dire pourquoi tu le défends à ce point. Il n'y a pas que ton devoir de Chevalier qui entre en jeu, je me trompe ? Quelle est la véritable nature de ta relation avec lui ? Réfléchis-y, car cette question te sera indubitablement posée. Ils ont eu le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser, et ils ne se contenteront pas de demi-vérités.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux garda le silence, son esprit focalisé sur ce que venait de lui dire l'Atlante, travaillant furieusement, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque argument. Le voyant si concentré, Shion se remit en marche, confiant en l'efficacité de sa maïeutique.

– Même si c'est une relation qui risque de jouer en notre défaveur ?

Le Pope s'immobilisa à nouveau, lui adressa par-dessus son épaule un regard où désolation et bienveillance se disputaient la place d'honneur.

– Crois-tu qu'aimer soit un crime ?

Le choc qui s'afficha sur le visage de Kanon s'estompa en une seconde, et l'Atlante admira sa maîtrise de ses réactions lorsqu'il repartit sur leur conversation d'une voix presque pas altérée.

– Saga...

– Nous connaissons tous son opinion sur le sujet, fit Shion, l'interrompant. Laisse aux autres la possibilité d'arrêter la leur en toute connaissance de cause. N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en tes collègues ?

Un rictus qui voulait se faire passer pour un sourire ironique déforma la bouche de Kanon.

– Vu les a priori avec lesquels on part, j'ai un peu de mal, j'avoue.

Il repensa à la visite surprenante d'Aioros, à celle bien moins originale de son frère. Peut-être sous-estimait-il effectivement les capacités d'empathie et de compréhension du reste des Chevaliers d'Or.

D'un autre côté, si ce ramassis de brutes avait de l'empathie, ça se saurait.

– Alors aie confiance en Athéna.

Kanon secoua la tête.

– Oh, j'ai toute confiance en elle – pour sauver le monde, protéger l'humanité, tout ça. C'est juste que... (Il se frotta le front comme pour le débarrasser des rides soucieuses qui y siégeaient, tentant de choisir ses mots.) J'aimerais autant qu'on se passe de son intervention, si tu veux bien.

L'Atlante n'était pas idiot, il le savait très bien, aussi s'abstint-il d'ajouter quelque chose comme  _pour ne pas la déranger_  ou tout autre mensonge éhonté. Accommodant, Shion acquiesça avant de s'en aller, pour de bon cette fois.

 

 

Alors qu'il était en train de remonter vers l'escalier central, le Pope sourit : Dokho n'avait pu attendre que son amant revienne et avait initié un contact mental pour entamer la discussion.

Le Chevalier de la Balance avait violemment protesté à l'idée de le laisser descendre « affronter » Loki tout seul. Mais Shion avait ressenti le besoin d'y aller sans le soutien – ni le biais – apporté par le Chinois. Arguer qu'il était impossible que le démon portât une attaque depuis l'intérieur de la prison n'ayant pas eu suffisamment de poids, l'Atlante avait fini par proposer à son amant de suivre la conversation en direct via un lien mental.

–  _J'ai comme l'impression que tu as pris ta décision, finalement,_  fit la chaude voix du Chinois dans son esprit.

–  _Hum_ , répondit le Pope, pensif.  _Une rencontre intéressante, c'est le moins que je puisse dire._ (Il soupira, secoua la tête avec aux lèvres un petit soupir indulgent.)  _Me pardonneras-tu, mon vieil ami ?_

Un soupir mental fit écho au sien.

–  _Si tu m'excuses de réserver encore mon jugement._

–  _Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour ça ?_  protesta l'Atlante.

–  _Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus d'avoir demandé à Mu de se tenir prêt à me téléporter auprès de toi en cas de besoin ?_

Cette fois-ci, Shion rit à voix haute.

–  _Incorrigible. Je suppose que tu es chez lui, du coup ?_

–  _Exact._

–  _Et j'aurais apprécié d'être tenu au courant de ce que tu comptais faire, père,_  intervint le Chevalier du Bélier, usant pour la première fois de ses prérogatives filiales pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

Cette initiative gonfla la poitrine du Pope à la fois de fierté, d'amour, et du regret de ne pas avoir révélé son secret plus tôt.

 _Mieux vaut tard que jamais,_  se dit-il en reprenant son ascension avec un regain d'ardeur.

 

 

En arrivant au premier Temple, Shion se rendit compte que le temps qu'il revienne, Shura avait rejoint son fils et son amant. Ou alors, plus probable, il était déjà là au moment de la courte discussion qu'ils avaient eue, mais ne s'était pas permis d'intervenir. Le Capricorne était très à cheval sur les usages et, même s'il s'était incroyablement détendu depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Enfers, il conservait un respect de la hiérarchie à toute épreuve.

Il ravala la boule d'émotion qui lui avait étreint la gorge un instant, et s'avança vers les appartements privés de Mu où l'attendaient ceux qu'il pouvait à présent appeler sans le moindre scrupule « sa famille ». Bien sûr, il considérait un peu l'intégralité des Chevaliers, en particulier les gardiens des douze Temples, comme ses enfants. Mais ce n'était... pas pareil, se dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Abandonnant toute prétention de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le jeune Atlante jeta sa revue sur le côté et se leva pour venir le rejoindre, ses yeux attentifs cherchant le moindre signe indiquant que la visite de Shion à son assassin avait laissé des séquelles désagréables. Rasséréné par la manière dont le Pope soutint son regard et le laissa calmement procéder, il finit par se détendre légèrement, et demander :

– Alors ?

Une profonde inspiration souleva la cage thoracique de l'ancien Bélier. Il avait effectivement arrêté son propre choix, mais doutait que celui-ci soit bien accepté par ceux qui tenaient à lui, qui avaient souffert de sa mort. Il lisait en Mu comme dans un livre ouvert et, si Dokho n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, il le sentait plutôt pencher du côté opposé au sien. Quant à Shura... il s'était vu obligé de tuer son meilleur ami et avait failli assassiner sa déesse suite aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait alors pour son Pope, et dont il n'avait pas reconnu l'imposture. Tout cela, allié au côté inflexible et rancunier de sa personnalité, n'augurait rien de bon pour la cause de Loki.

Sa main se leva sans même qu'il n'ait pris la décision consciente de la poser sur l'épaule de son fils, et il déclara :

– Je pense qu'il serait juste de laisser à cet homme la possibilité de vivre, de prendre ses propres décisions. Et, si nécessaire, de le juger bon ou mauvais sur la base de ces décisions-là, et des actes qui en découleront.

La manière dont le visage de Mu se décomposa lui rappela douloureusement le moment où le jeune Bélier avait découvert l'identité des Chevaliers félons ramenés à la vie par Hadès. Il resserra les doigts sur l'épaule fine, continua :

– Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, encore moins d'aller contre votre propre opinion. (Il prit soin de croiser le regard de chacun des trois hommes présents dans la pièce.) Sachez que je ne vous tiendrai rigueur de rien, que votre avis soit complètement opposé au mien ou plus nuancé. J'espère que vous m'offrirez la même courtoisie.

– Mais... père, il t'a tué ! Pourquoi... ?

Le jeune Atlante s'interrompit, ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme, sembla tirer un peu de réconfort dans la manière dont la main de Shura venait de se poser au creux de ses reins, assurance de son soutien sans faille.

Celle de Shion, elle, remonta prendre en coupe la joue douce de son fils.

– Vous êtes jeunes, tous les deux, et je suis vieux. Nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même manière.

A ces mots, le regard améthyste de Mu rechercha les émeraudes étincelantes de Dokho, qui secoua la tête, refusant à son amant le droit d'utiliser cette excuse un peu trop facile.

– Dis plutôt que ce n'est pas toi qui es resté en arrière. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû porter le deuil d'un être cher.

– Je ne sais pas si ce que raconte Kanon est vrai, reprit le Bélier. Je ne sais pas si ce n'était que la marionnette de Sujan, si toutes ses décisions étaient effectivement dictées par celles de Saga, ou s'il a réussi à manipuler Kanon pour que celui-ci en soit convaincu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a privé de toi. Et ça, je ne peux pas le lui pardonner – la simple possibilité qu'il n'en soit pas responsable n'est pas assez convaincante pour me faire changer d'avis.

– L'inverse l'est-il suffisamment pour te faire condamner un innocent ?

– Un homme dont il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit un monstre ? Comment peux-tu me demander de le comparer à toi ?

– Je ne suis pas parfait, Mu.

– Tu es meilleur que lui.

La conviction profonde qui teintait les paroles de son fils fit marquer une pause à Shion, le força à analyser les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Ce n'était pas une simple idolâtrie du maître, du père, qui motivait l'avis du jeune homme. Il était convaincu, en son âme et conscience, que Loki ne serait jamais homme aussi bon que son Pope. Il avait réfléchi posément, comparé le bien que pouvait potentiellement faire un Loki épargné, au mal qu'il risquait de causer s'il échappait à la surveillance du Sanctuaire.

Au regard de ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là, le calcul n'était pas bien difficile.

Mais, songea le vieil Atlante, Mu n'était pas descendu au Cap. Il n'avait pas assisté aux interactions entre Loki et Kanon, n'avait pas saisi ce qui se dissimulait sous le sarcasme et l'agression.

Il soupira. Même si le Bélier allait voir le prisonnier, il y avait fort à parier que son opinion ne changerait pas d'un iota. Ce que Shion avait vu, ou cru voir, était tellement subtil que lui-même en venait parfois à douter de son existence.

Ce n'était pas comme si le Pope avait  _voulu_  déceler ces signes. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour lui de les ignorer, de prendre les rênes des réunions interminables, et de décider de l'exécution du monstre qui avait brisé la vie de Saga, volé la sienne et celle d'Aioros, attenté à celle d'Athéna, et plongé le Sanctuaire dans le chaos. Il aurait certainement perdu Kanon dans l'affaire, mais après tout, il pouvait se le permettre : le troisième Temple avait déjà un gardien. Et même si l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'était rebellé, il aurait eu en face de lui treize hommes d'une puissance équivalente à la sienne, et aucune chance d'imposer son opinion une fois qu'il en serait venu à la violence, ralliant même les plus sceptiques à la cause de Saga.

Et pourtant. Il avait plongé son regard dans les prunelles rouge sang de Loki, y avait vu non pas la fourberie et la malice du dieu dont il tirait son nom, mais la résignation d'un homme qui se sait condamné, mâtinée d'un instinct de survie inextinguible, et de la surprise méfiante d'être encore en vie. Et lorsque l'Autre avait posé les yeux sur Kanon... oh, dieux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la moindre idée de la manière dont ils se regardaient, c'était évident. Était-ce le fait d'avoir passé la majeure partie de son existence pris dans les rets d'un amour qu'il pensait impossible, qui avait rendu l'Atlante aussi sensible à ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là ? Ou était-il, encore une fois, victime des illusions tissées par son esprit vieillissant ?

Toujours est-il qu'il restait convaincu qu'on ne pouvait aimer avec une telle force, un tel désespoir, en étant guidé par le Mal.

– Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ? fit la voix de Shura, déchirant le voile de ses pensées qui l'avait un instant séparé du monde.

– Pas plus que vous, mes enfants, répondit-il.

Le Capricorne hocha la tête en signe à la fois de respect et d'acquiescement. Il avait compris qu'il était inutile d'épiloguer, et lorsque Mu ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'Espagnol lui serra le bras en secouant la tête, l'entraînant doucement en direction de la cuisine.

Laissant la place au Chevalier de la Balance, qui soupira en quittant son siège confortable pour s'avancer vers lui.

– Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir un jugement différent du tien ?

– Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour ça ? s'enquit doucement l'Atlante en un reflet de leur conversation mentale de tantôt.

L'attirant contre lui, il posa son front contre celui de son amant, paupières baissées, et émit un souffle de plaisir et de soulagement mêlés en sentant les bras du Chinois s'enrouler autour de lui. Rien, pas même leur divergence d'opinion sur un sujet aussi important, ne viendrait se mettre entre eux. Dokho le soutiendrait envers et contre tout, et lui-même lui rendrait la pareille, peu importe le reste.

– Allez, viens. Tu as l'air affamé, murmura le Tigre en enfouissant une main dans la chevelure de jade, savourant encore quelques secondes le contact du corps vigoureux contre le sien, avant de s'en détacher à regrets.

Décidant de laisser là le sujet épineux du sort de Loki, Shion se laissa entraîner bien volontiers vers la cuisine, d'où des effluves hispaniques s'échappaient déjà.

 

 

Deux Temples au-dessus, Shaka était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Il comprenait le besoin de vengeance de Saga. Il l’éprouvait aussi – dans une bien moindre mesure, certes, mais quand même. Il  _comprenait._

Sauf que.

Bien sûr, Loki avait commis un nombre incalculable de crimes avant « la séparation ». Mais à présent, rien ne pouvait qu’il était plus maléfique qu’un individu lambda. Évidemment, il pouvait être en train de tous les tromper, d’attendre simplement son heure comme le prétendait Saga… mais c’était un pari extrêmement risqué, que de s’offrir au jugement de gens qu’il avait assassinés, fait exécuter, manipulés, en bref qui avaient pour la plupart quelque chose à lui reprocher. Tout en laissant assurer sa défense par un seul individu qui, tout éloquent qu’il fût, ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à ses pairs remontés comme des pendules.

L’Autre était peut-être un fou mégalomane, mais il ne lui était jamais apparu comme particulièrement idiot, bien au contraire – se faire passer pour le Pope pendant treize ans lui avait certainement demandé, en sus d’un culot monstrueux, une intelligence acérée et une incroyable capacité d’adaptation.

Shaka se voyait au regret d’admettre que lui-même n’y avait vu que du feu. Oh, il s’était bien posé quelques questions, furtivement. Mais le Pope avait l’air d’un Pope, et il n’avait à l’époque – et après – pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Ç’avait été sa plus grande erreur, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il fallait se tourner vers l’instant présent. En l’occurrence, celui où Saga, après une nouvelle discussion houleuse – il refusait de nommer cela « dispute » parce que lui-même n’avait pas élevé la voix – venait de lui claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez pour ne pas lui en coller une. Il en avait lu la pulsion, si forte, dans les yeux de l’homme qu’il aimait, et plus encore que la peine qu’il en avait conçu, cela l’inquiétait.

L’Hindou posa doucement son front contre la porte close, ferma les yeux. L’aura bouillonnante du Grec allait et venait de l’autre côté, irritée, agressive comme du papier de verre contre le cosmos du blond. Il _comprenait_ … mais il n’avait jamais vu Saga perdre autant le contrôle de lui-même. Bien sûr, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Cependant, au vu de la direction que prenaient leurs réunions et du verdict qui se profilait lentement à l’horizon, on aurait pu croire que le Gémeau serait un peu plus… non pas satisfait, pas encore. Mais plus calme, à tout le moins.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas. Loin de là, même. Le Grec semblait habité d’une rage sans fond, qui le consumait de l’intérieur. Une rage qui allait à l’encontre de tout ce qui définissait Saga. Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, Shaka avait toujours admiré le Chevalier des Gémeaux, son sens de la justice, sa morale irréprochable. Il avait découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité pendant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, mais même alors, le Grec avait toujours été calme, concentré et efficace. Impitoyable, mais pas cruel. Il n’avait pris aucun plaisir à exécuter les Spectres qui s’étaient dressés sur sa route, et encore moins à se battre contre ses propres collègues.

 _Ce n’était pas personnel_ , argua-t-il dans son for intérieur,  _contrairement à sa « relation » avec Loki. Aucun de ses adversaires d’alors ne l’avait torturé pendant des années, aucun ne ne s’était servi de son corps pour commettre les pires exactions. Pour… séduire son frère. Oh, dieux._

Shaka se passa une main sur les yeux. Justifiée, la colère de Saga l’était complètement. Pourtant, le Chevalier de la Vierge ne pouvait se départir de ce malaise qui l’étreignait à chaque fois que la rage de son compagnon l’effleurait à travers leurs cosmo-énergies respectives. Comme il l’avait dit au Gémeau, il craignait qu'étancher sa fureur dans le sang de son démon personnel ne soit pas la bonne solution. Une fois son objet primaire disparu, celle-ci ne risquait-elle pas, contrairement à toute attente, de devenir complètement incontrôlable ? Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette idée, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas lâché le Gémeau d'une semelle – si ce n'est en personne, du moins cosmiquement parlant – depuis la fin du combat, y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il avait goûté sa rage et sa souffrance, pouvait en ressentir les textures aussi clairement que si elles étaient siennes. Et il pouvait également sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

L'Hindou soupira en se redressant. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas à prendre une décision, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il le fallait, pourtant.

 

 

– Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Le grognement peu amène fit sursauter Aphrodite, mais il reprit bien vite son aplomb et agita son panier de victuailles sous le nez de son amant.

– Je pars à la cueillette aux champignons, ça ne se voit pas ?

Angelo roula des yeux, bras croisés, solidement campé sur ses jambes... pile au milieu de l'embrasure de la porte.

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense, gronda-t-il, faisant un pas de côté pour bloquer le passage lorsque le Chevalier des Poissons fit mine de se glisser entre lui et le chambranle.

– Oui, répliqua le Suédois, allongeant la syllabe pour bien marquer l'amenuisement de sa patience. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner, d'ailleurs. (Il fit une autre tentative, pour se voir à nouveau repoussé par le bras de son compagnon.) Angelo ! Tu vas me laisser passer, oui ?

– Pas question. Tu restes ici.

– Je te demande pardon ?!

L'Italien grimaça intérieurement à la manière dont la voix de son amant était montée dans les aigus, signe que son irritation était en train de crever le plafond. Cependant il ne céda pas, carrant les épaules pour résister à la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui.

Et qui ne vint pas. A la place, Aphrodite s'enquit d'une voix plutôt calme :

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'empêches d'apporter un peu de nourriture et de réconfort à notre pauvre collègue coincé sur une falaise inconfortable et humide ?

Angelo grinça des dents. Le Suédois voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Qu'il s'y amuse tout seul.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu te fous pas mal de Kanon. Ce qui t'intéresse, c'est d'aller le voir,  _lui._

Le Chevalier des Poissons ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, puis il prit une inspiration comme pour protester, sembla se raviser et posa préalablement son panier – lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait de le briser par un mouvement trop brusque. L'Italien le regarda se redresser et venir se planter juste en face de lui, lui marchant presque sur les pieds dans son effort pour le toiser malgré son centimètre en moins.

– Je  _t'interdis_ , siffla Aphrodite, de mettre en doute ma volonté d'apporter mon soutien à Kanon. Et bon sang, mais ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, enfin ?!

Le Cancer referma son poing dans la chevelure céruléenne de son amant, s'en servit pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge en une tentative quasiment inconsciente de garder la haute main dans la discussion. En vain, car même dans cette position, le Suédois le foudroyait du regard.

– Ose me dire que tu ne frétilles pas d'excitation à l'idée de lui rendre visite, gronda Angelo, son cœur s'accélérant sous l'effet d'un désir brûlant tout autant que de la colère.

Peu de choses lui faisaient plus d'effet que de voir son amant abandonner la superficialité qu'il affectait d'ordinaire pour sortir ses crocs de piranha, et les planter dans ses pinces. C'était presque suffisant pour étouffer la jalousie sans nom qui lui dévorait le ventre.

Presque.

– Tu te trompes d'époque, espèce d'idiot, répliqua le Chevalier des Poissons, lui assénant une claque vigoureuse sur le pectoral. Et puis c'est complètement débile ! Je ne vais pas aller marcher sur les plates-bandes de Kanon alors que je t'ai, toi.

L'Italien fronça les sourcils, et sa prise sur la chevelure de son amant se desserra un peu.

– Les plates-bandes de Kanon ? répéta-t-il. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au plafond.

– C'est pas vrai. Non mais vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais ce que je sais, c'est que Kanon ne défendrait pas « Loki » avec autant d'acharnement rien que pour le plaisir de mettre son frère en rogne. Et que Loki a dû avoir une excellente raison pour envoyer bouler Sujan et se ranger de notre côté alors qu'il n'avait de toute évidence rien à y gagner. Si ce n'était pas complètement contraire à tout ce que je sais de lui, je dirais qu'il est amoureux de Kanon.

Le Cancer eut un ricanement moqueur.

– Amoureux, ouais. Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer, ma parole. Tu crois que ce type sait quelque chose de l'amour ?

– On pourrait se demander la même chose à ton propos, contra le Chevalier des Poissons. Et pourtant, tu m'aimes.

– Ne me compare pas avec ce...  _cette chose_  ! rugit Angelo.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as pourtant plus de sang que lui sur les mains, si je ne m'abuse. C'est lui qui donnait les ordres, mais c'est toi qui les exécutais. Toi, moi, Shura, Milo... nous avons tous tué pour lui. Et pourtant, nous sommes là, à le juger comme si nous en avions le droit. Tu crois être bien placé pour ça ?

– Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments pour lui !

– Certainement pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu de  _sentiments_  pour lui. Fut un temps où je l'admirais, c'est vrai. J'ai vénéré sa force, j'ai désiré son corps...

– Tais-toi, gronda l'Italien,  _tais-toi_.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il serrait et desserrait les poings, ses doigts raides comme des serres, s'empêchant tout juste de les refermer sur la gorge pâle de son amant pour faire cesser ces mots qui le transperçaient, un par un, avec la précision diabolique d'une rose blanche. Mais Aphrodite continuait, impitoyable.

– Mais c'était juste une manière agréable de passer le temps. Rien de plus. Je ne l'aimais pas alors, pas plus que je ne l'aime mainten–

– Je m'en fous ! explosa Angelo. Je me fous de tes raisons. Rien que savoir que tu as couché avec lui me donne envie de lui crever les yeux, de lui arracher les mains, la langue et sa putain de queue !

Le Suédois se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre la frustration que lui procuraient les crises de jalousie de son amant, et le plaisir d'être à l'origine d'une réaction aussi violente. Coupé dans son élan, il ne désirait plus le confronter à l'ineptie de son opinion, non. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, le corps vigoureux de l'Italien entre ses cuisses, et que la fureur de ce dernier fasse brûler plus fort encore la passion qu'il lui vouait. Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas.

– Angelo...

Comme de juste, la main qu'il avait tendue vers le Cancer fut repoussée avec rudesse et celui-ci recula. Le gardien de la quatrième Maison détestait perdre à ce point le contrôle de sa possessivité. Il la connaissait, l'avait plus ou moins apprivoisée avec le temps, ne la laissait d'ordinaire s'exprimer que par des regards noirs et des grommellements lorsqu'Aphrodite papillonnait un peu trop à son goût. Mais là... à cet instant, il ne se faisait pas confiance pour toucher le Suédois, ni même pour rester en sa présence. Si jamais un geste inconsidéré lui échappait...  _Non._

Il tourna les talons et sortit du Temple, à la recherche d'un tas de cailloux sur lequel passer ses nerfs.

 

 

Progressant au sommet d'une des nombreuses falaises parsemant le Domaine Sacré, le Capricorne inspira profondément l'air frais et légèrement iodé de la nuit grecque.

Soudain, un infime éclat de cosmos titilla ses perceptions, et il s'avança pour jeter un regard dans le vide, en direction du pied de la falaise. Une silhouette sombre s'y trouvait, frappant le rocher avec un rythme irrégulier, ses poings et ses pieds suffisamment protégés de cosmo-énergie pour ne pas que les os se brisent à l'impact, mais pas assez pour réduire la douleur de manière significative.

Trois bonds plus tard, il atterrissait souplement aux côtés du Cancer, intrigué non pas par son comportement – ça leur arrivait à tous de casser des cailloux à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers – mais par l'heure indue à laquelle celui-ci se livrait à cette activité libératrice. Il l'observa un instant en silence, notant les mâchoires contractées, la sueur qui faisait luire les bras et trempait le t-shirt de l'Italien, la poussière minérale qui parsemait sa chevelure.

De toute évidence, Angelo était déjà là depuis un bon moment. Assez pour s'être débarrassé de la plus grande partie de la rage qui l'avait amené ici, mais il en détectait encore une étincelle, par intermittence, dans l'œil du Cancer concentré sur sa tache. Aussi prit-il finalement la parole :

– Un coup de main ?

Sans interrompre sa chorégraphie violente au rythme mouvant, entêtant, que Shura se surprenait à tenter d'anticiper sans y parvenir, l'Italien ricana.

– Pas sûr que cette pauvre falaise tienne le choc face à nos forces réunies...

Ce n'était pas ce que l'Espagnol avait voulu dire, et il savait qu'Angelo le savait. Aussi attendit-il en silence que ce dernier s'immobilise après un dernier coup qui provoqua l'apparition d'une fissure large comme sa paume, et ce jusqu'en haut de la falaise, de ce que le Capricorne pouvait en juger.

Le Cancer ôta son t-shirt et s'en servit pour s'essuyer sommairement et avec un succès mitigé, puis croisa son regard – ou du moins, c'est ce que Shura imagina. Tourner le dos à la lune et à sa lumière blafarde transformait le visage d'Angelo en un masque d'ombres, qui lui rappela désagréablement ceux qui avaient orné les murs du quatrième Temple, dans une autre vie.

Chassant ces réflexions, l'Espagnol se mit en position, prêt à recevoir son frère d'armes qui s'était lancé à l'attaque. Les poings fusèrent, bloqués par les paumes, les avant-bras. Une demi-seconde de pause, un pas en arrière, puis les pieds, les genoux, les tibias entrèrent dans la danse à leur tour. Plus la moindre bribe de cosmos n'éclairait la nuit, ne permettait d'anticiper le prochain geste. Seuls l'instinct, la pratique et la faible luminosité des astres nocturnes les guidaient pour ne pas enfoncer une cage thoracique avec l'élan d'un genou, ne pas briser un nez contre un coude, ne pas écraser une trachée de la paume de la main. Les blessures récoltées lors de leur combat contre les slaads n'étaient plus que souvenirs, grâce à la puissance de leurs cosmos ; n'en persistaient que cicatrices discrètes, légère raideur dans une articulation, grimace lorsqu'un coup touchait un endroit encore sensible. Mais leurs corps, contrairement à leurs esprits, ne gardaient jamais bien longtemps les traces des affrontements meurtriers auxquels ils avaient participé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se laissèrent tomber d'un commun accord sur le sol graveleux, complètement hors d'haleine.

– Alors, mieux qu'une falaise ? s'enquit Shura lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

– Je veux, répondit l'Italien, et l'Espagnol fut satisfait d'entendre une franche et saine fatigue teinter sa voix. Merci, vieux. J'en avais sacrément besoin.

– Dispute de couple ?

– Aphro voulait aller apporter des petits gâteaux à cet enfoiré.

– Sans blague ?

– Sans blague.

Un silence s'étira, durant lequel Angelo entendit presque les rouages tournicoter sous le crâne de son collègue. Puis :

– Le problème ?

Un lourd soupir souleva la poitrine du Cancer.

– Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Avant. Et que si voir sa tronche me donne envie d'arracher les barreaux à mains nues pour lui faire la tête au carré, imaginer Aphrodite là-bas tout seul... putain, j'en ferais des cauchemars.

– Il n'y serait pas tout seul. Kanon veille.

– Tu veux vraiment jouer sur les mots ? aboya l'Italien.

Il s'était relevé et marchait de long en large devant le Capricorne toujours assis à terre.

– Non, répondit celui-ci. Tu en as discuté avec lui ?

Un jappement de rire déchira le silence de la nuit.

– Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là à péter du caillou ?

– J'ai dit  _discuter_ , Angelo. Pas lui hurler dessus en l'accusant d'infidélité. J'imagine que si tu as fait ça, il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

– Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir, grommela le Cancer en revenant se laisser tomber à ses côtés. C'est pas un type qui a perdu sa virginité y'a une semaine qui va me donner des leçons sur comment gérer mon couple.

– Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité il y a une semaine. Et si tu savais comment gérer ton couple, tu ne serais pas en train de casser une falaise à onze heures du soir.

– Ouais. Parce que je suppose que tout est rose bonbon avec ton mouton d'amour. Vous êtes parfaitement d'accord sur n'importe quel sujet, comme le sont les couples tous neufs. Ah, ne me dit pas qu'il t'a convaincu qu'il serait plus humain d'épargner ce déchet et de lui payer en sus une psychanalyse pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, hein !

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Shura.

– Il serait plutôt dans l'équipe « pendons-le haut et court », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Notre petit Mu tout doux ? Pas possible ! Tu lui as prêté une paire de couilles ?

– Non. Il se trouve que Loki a tué son père, du coup, il n'est pas extrêmement rationnel sur le sujet.

– Ah ouais, dit comme ç– attends,  _quoi ?_  Il a tué qui ?!

– Loki. A tué. Son père. Shion, précisa le Capricorne face à la tête de carpe de son collègue.

– Shion. Shion, notre Pope.

– Lui-même.

– C'est le père de Mu ?

– Ça t'étonne ?

– Pas vraiment mais... Le vieux salaud, ricana Angelo. Moi qui croyais que Dokho avait été son seul amour pendant deux cent cinquante piges, en fait il s'est payé une greluche entre temps. Peut-être même plusieurs.

Un pied vengeur s'enfonça sous les côtes du Cancer, pas assez violemment pour être vraiment douloureux, mais quand même.

– Un peu de respect envers mon beau-père, si tu veux bien.

– Ton... (L'Italien s'étrangla.) Par tous les dieux, ôtez-moi cette image de la petite famille parfaite autour du repas dominical, je vais vomir.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Angelo ?

Celui-ci fit mine de frissonner.

– Non. Sérieusement, non.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Shura gloussa légèrement. Se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ce son indigne de s'échapper de sa bouche. Et puis envoya au diable sa dignité et gloussa franchement. Il fut ravi de constater que l'Italien se joignait à lui, le brasier de sa jalousie pour le moment étouffé.

Leurs rires s'estompèrent pour faire place à un silence confortable ; Angelo lui asséna un solide coup de poing sur le deltoïde.

– Ça fait du bien de te voir rire. De te retrouver comme avant, un peu. Enfin, pas comme avant  _avant_ , comme avant  _après._  (Il considéra ses propres paroles un instant, dubitatif, les sourcils froncés.) Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le Capricorne acquiesça.  _Avant._  Avant les Guerres Saintes, lorsqu'il était obsédé par Athéna et son devoir, au point de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Au point d'avoir laissé un imposteur régner pendant treize ans. Au point d'avoir tué son meilleur ami.

Pendant les Guerres Saintes, où il n'avait vécu que pour vaincre ses adversaires. Shiryu, les Spectres... Shaka. Où il n'avait eu pour but que de mener à bien la mission confiée par Shion aux Chevaliers ressuscités.

Et  _après_...

– Ouais... je me suis peut-être un peu trop laissé aller depuis notre retour, quand même, constata Shura avec un sourire en coin.

L'euphorie de la résurrection passée, il s'était senti... usé. Comme un élastique tendu trop longtemps, devenu inutile, incapable de remplir son office. Alors il avait décidé, puisqu'ils en avaient vraisemblablement fini avec les Guerres Saintes, de jeter aux orties le carcan de guerrier inflexible et d'enfin prendre du bon temps.

Mais le combat contre les slaads l'avait forcé à réendosser son costume de défenseur d'Athéna... et depuis, il avait un peu de mal à s'en débarrasser.

 _Chassez le naturel,_  se dit-il avec un brin de fatalisme.

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être. En tous cas c'était marrant.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier le fait d'amuser la confrérie à mes dépends, grinça l'Espagnol, mais sa mauvaise humeur était feinte.

Il  _avait_  apprécié, à vrai dire. Ç'avait été comme une cure de jouvence pour lui. Mais il était temps de trouver... un équilibre entre son lui d' _avant_  et son lui d' _après_.

Son lui de  _maintenant._

– Tu le faisais pourtant très bien, le taquina Angelo.

Le Capricorne prit un instant pour apprécier ce fait : Angelo, le  _Masque de Mort_ , le taquinait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le mettait en perspective avec ses réflexions précédentes.

– On a tous évolué. On est tous différents de ce qu'on était  _avant_. L'essentiel, c'est de ne pas revenir en arrière.

Seul un léger plissement des yeux indiqua que son collègue avait entendu les mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcés. Car c'est d'une voix tranquille qu'il répondit :

– T'inquiète. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

 

 

Aphrodite était au lit, en train de tenter de lire un roman sans parvenir à dépasser la même demi-page depuis deux heures, la quasi intégralité de son attention tournée vers ses perceptions cosmiques et la présence de son amant, au pied de cette falaise, là-bas à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. Et puis Shura l'avait rejoint, et leurs cosmos s'étaient estompés en même temps, mais le Chevalier des Poissons ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété. Surtout que, peu de temps après, il avait senti Angelo revenir vers les Temples du zodiaque, son aura enfin apaisée.

Un autre que lui aurait peut-être suspecté quelque entourloupe, mais le Suédois avait une confiance absolue en son amant. Le Cancer souffrait trop de sa propre jalousie pour même penser à tromper son compagnon – non, ils s'étaient certainement tapé mutuellement sur la tronche, comme ont tendance à le faire les hommes virils pour se passer les nerfs.

Aphrodite ricana doucement, mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion : Angelo était entré dans le Temple et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour épargner à son amant l'affront de le retrouver suant et poussiéreux. Une légère moue étira sa bouche parfaite ; ce n'était pas parce que lui-même sentait toujours la rose, qu'il n'appréciait pas l'odeur mâle qui s'accrochait à la peau de l'Italien lorsque celui-ci avait fourni un effort particulièrement intense.

 _Loin de là,_  songea-t-il avec gourmandise en repoussant les couvertures pour rejoindre à son tour la salle d'eau et s'y glisser, s'adossant contre la porte vite refermée. Il s'amusa à tenter de deviner la silhouette musculeuse de son amant à travers l'opacité du rideau de douche et de la vapeur d'eau saturant la petite pièce, mais fut spolié de ce petit plaisir lorsque ledit rideau se trouva soudain écarté. Il ne s'en plaignit cependant pas : la vision du corps ruisselant du Chevalier du Cancer, son regard qui s'alluma dès qu'il le posa sur Aphrodite, la manière dont il franchit en quelques enjambées rapides la distance qui les séparait étaient plus qu'érotiques aux yeux du Suédois. Et lorsqu'Angelo s'empara de sa bouche, écarta les pans du peignoir blanc dont il s'était drapé au sortir du lit et se colla à lui sans aucune autre forme de procès, il émit un soupir de plaisir et de soulagement mêlés.

Soupir qui se transforma en gémissement de stupre pur quand l'Italien le souleva pour mieux se glisser entre ses cuisses, emprisonner le sexe d'Aphrodite entre leurs ventres, frotter le sien contre l'entrée de son corps.

Loin d'être en reste, le Chevalier des Poissons dévorait les lèvres de son amant, suçait sa langue en un rappel de ce qu'il aimait faire à une autre partie de son anatomie. Enfonçant ses ongles dans les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous la peau du Cancer, il ondulait contre lui et tentait de le faire pénétrer dans son corps en manque, feulait de frustration lorsque la poigne solide d'Angelo l'en empêchait.

– Je vais te faire mal, gronda l'Italien quand Aphrodite fit mine d'ignorer ses consignes tacites et essaya de s'empaler sur lui.

– Jamais tu ne me feras de mal, souffla en retour le Suédois, hors d'haleine. Jamais.

En entendant l'absolue certitude qui emplissait la voix de son amant, le gardien du quatrième Temple sentit son cœur manquer un battement, puis repartir de plus belle, fort de cette confiance sans faille. Tâtonnant sur sa gauche, il trouva une des nombreuses petites bouteilles qui émaillaient chacun de leurs temples ; l'ouvrit, s'en servit pour préparer son amant – rapidement, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état de faire s'éterniser les préliminaires.

Et puis, le soutenant à la force des bras, il s'enfonça en lui. Lentement, savourant la manière dont le corps du Chevalier des Poissons semblait fondre autour de lui pour mieux l'accueillir et l'enserrer. Incapable d'attendre, il se mit en mouvement, de longs balancements paresseux de ses hanches qui arrachaient des gémissements de volupté à la gorge d'Aphrodite.

– Oui, ahnn oui, comme ça ! Oh An–ngelo, continue, plus fort !

Dévorant du regard le visage éperdu de plaisir de son amant, le Cancer écoutait ses réactions avec attention, en jouait, modulait la force et l'amplitude de ses allées et venues afin de lui procurer le plus de sensations possible – il aurait pu lâcher le Suédois d'une main pour le caresser, mais aurait perdu en précision ; il préférait donc le laisser s'occuper de son propre sexe, et se concentrer sur ce qu'Aphrodite ne pouvait contrôler.

Leurs réconciliations sur l'oreiller – ou sur la table, ou contre un mur, ils n'étaient pas regardants sur le décor – étaient toujours explosives ; cette fois-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Le plaisir montait rapidement dans leurs corps échauffés, alimenté par le désir frustré qu'ils avaient tous deux éprouvé lors de leur dispute. Mais comme Angelo s'interdisait formellement de poser la main sur son amant alors que la colère faisait encore bouillir son sang, les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus torrides.

Les lèvres du Chevalier des Poissons, qui papillonnaient tout autour de la bouche de l'Italien, s'en écartèrent soudain pour susurrer :

– Repose-moi. C'est pas comme ça que je veux finir...

Le Cancer allait protester, mais la signification implicite des paroles du Suédois lui apparut soudain ; il dut effectivement se retirer du corps brûlant qui l'emprisonnait – et se mordre violemment la lèvre – pour ne pas jouir sur-le-champ. Il laissa les jambes d'Aphrodite glisser à terre mais ne recula pas pour autant, retenant toujours son compagnon contre le battant de la porte. Ce dernier lui vola un baiser sulfureux, amusé, avant de le repousser légèrement, juste assez pour se libérer de son peignoir devenu plus encombrant qu'autre chose... et se retourner.

Le torse plaqué contre le bois inflexible, ses mains appuyées au-dessus de sa tête, il offrait sa sublime chute de reins au regard avide d'Angelo. Incapable de résister, ce dernier empoigna les hanches de son amant et le pénétra à nouveau, fort et profond.

Le cri de jouissance pure qu'il arracha à la gorge du Suédois étira ses lèvres en un rictus de satisfaction animale. Malgré son apparence de poupée de porcelaine, Aphrodite n'était pas fragile ; il le savait parfaitement capable de subir et surtout d'apprécier toute la brutale intensité de sa passion. Il lui laissa donc libre cours, but à la source le feulement que le douzième Gardien poussa lorsque l'orgasme s'empara de lui, et planta ses dents dans son épaule d'ivoire quand il le rejoignit, quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se furent traînés jusqu'au lit et installés pêle-mêle sur la couverture, repus et haletants, qu'Angelo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

– Alors, tu y es allé, au final ?

Il s'attendait à une dénégation, en fut pour ses frais. Mais avant que la colère ait le temps de renaître de ses cendres, le Suédois lui infligea une pichenette sur le nez.

– J'ai laissé le panier au détour du chemin, ai averti Kanon d'un coup de cosmos, et suis parti. Content, espèce d'idiot ?

Le Cancer ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans la chevelure bleu ciel de son amant. Aphrodite était intraitable sur certaines choses, mais pouvait se montrer étonnamment flexible quand on s'y attendait le moins.

Et c'était pour cela, entre d'innombrables autres choses, qu'il l'aimait.

 

 

_« Crois-tu qu'aimer soit un crime ? »_

Cette question tournait encore dans le crâne de Kanon, plusieurs heures après que son auteur fut parti rejoindre les siens.

Non, aimer n'était pas un crime. Mais était-ce véritablement de l'amour, ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Loki ?

Son regard dériva vers la silhouette recroquevillée de l'Autre, endormi au milieu de la cellule.

De l'amour ?

Il retint un reniflement ironique. Et comment donc le saurait-il ? Oh, bien sûr, il savait ce que c'était que l'amour. Il aimait son frère, avait admiré et respecté Alhena, éprouvait une affection profonde pour Kyrien et une amitié plus ou moins puissante envers ses collègues, selon leurs atomes crochus. Mais l'amour avec un grand A, celui que vantent les poètes et dont rêvent les jeunes filles en fleur...

Inconnu au bataillon.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur les barreaux alors que sa réflexion continuait. Comment réagirait-il si Loki venait à disparaître ? Il réalisa, avec une bonne dose d'amertume mais sans la moindre surprise, que contrairement à quelques jours auparavant, il n'en ressentirait pas le moindre soulagement.

Au contraire, son cœur se serra à cette éventualité. Non, il ne voulait pas voir l'Autre disparaître de sa vie, quand bien même cela rendrait cette dernière beaucoup plus facile – facile, oui. Mais tellement morne. Il voulait continuer d'éprouver cette attirance brûlante envers le démon, de répondre en grognant à ses remarques caustiques, d'être surpris par des aperçus inattendus de la profondeur de son caractère. Il voulait le découvrir, l'explorer, lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être humain. Il ne voulait pas que cette vie toute neuve soit étouffée, brisée, réduite à néant, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'épanouir.

Il voulait le sauver.

Cette fois-ci, le ricanement franchit ses lèvres. Voilà qu'il se prenait pour un preux Chevalier, à présent. Qu'espérait-il donc ? Que Loki, éperdu de reconnaissance, se jetât dans ses bras et lui jurât amour et dévotion éternels ?

_C'est ça, oui._

Rien qu'imaginer la scène le faisait hésiter entre fou-rire hystérique et hurlement d'horreur. Non, définitivement, le romantisme n'était pas fait pour lui. Et puis, accepterait-il que l'Autre l'aime par reconnaissance ? En remerciement de l'avoir sauvé ?

Non. D'une, ce n'était pas le genre de Loki. Et de deux... il voulait que Loki le désire sans en avoir l'obligation.

_« Parce que ton frère t'aime. »_

Cette phrase, prononcée peu après le retour du démon, revint trotter dans la tête de Kanon. L'attirance qu'il avait éprouvée envers l'ex-Dragon des Mers était-elle liée à son statut de deuxième personnalité, en fin de compte ? Le désirait-il encore à présent ? Le voudrait-il encore après sa libération ? Certes, il avait prétendu en avoir après les fesses du Gémeau... mais n'était-ce pas qu'une provocation, une phrase vide de sens lancée pour blesser, pour se protéger ?

L'ex-Marina ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Tant de questions sans réponses, qui resteraient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il convainque le reste des Chevaliers d'Or d'épargner Loki.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, frais et dispos pour la plupart, les Chevaliers d'Or s'installèrent à nouveau autour de la grande table et les discussions reprirent là où elles en étaient restées la veille.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ses collègues n'étaient pas particulièrement convaincus par la théorie « Loki pas responsable » de Kanon. Ni séduits par la possibilité de le libérer.

 _On est mal barrés,_ songea-t-il en combattant bravement un début de panique.  _Du calme, rien n'est perdu. Pour l'instant._

Son regard se coula vers Saga qui, le visage fermé et les bras croisés, en retrait de la discussion, était l'image même de l'intransigeance.

 _On est_ _ **vraiment**_   _mal barrés._

– Tu nous as dit que Saga et son parasite s'étaient séparés lorsque ce dernier a décidé de ne pas obéir aux ordres de Sujan et de ne pas te tuer, fit Camus, le tirant de ses pensées désespérées. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt Saga qui l'a chassé pour te sauver ?

Kanon soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà répondu un millier de fois à cette question.

– Non, dit-il, s'astreignant à garder un ton calme et patient. Saga ne pouvait pas chasser Loki aussi facilement, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Par réflexe, il chercha du regard l'approbation de son jumeau, se heurta à un mur impénétrable. S'empêchant de trahir la meurtrissure de son cœur face à ce rejet, il continua :

– Je ne connais pas la teneur de la malédiction de Sujan, mais je dirais que c'est au contraire le fait qu'ils aient été d'accord pour me sauver, qui leur a permis de se séparer.

– Quelle chance que Sujan ait déjà créé un corps à ce moment-là, intervint Aiolia, acide.

– C'était une carotte pour l'inciter à obéir. Peut-être Sujan avait-il plus de mal à le contrôler qu'il ne le laissait paraître, je n'en sais rien.

– Tes hypothèses ne nous font pas vraiment avancer, remarqua Dokho d'un ton tranquillement tranchant. Tu nous dis que Loki s'est rebellé pour te sauver ; penses-tu être en mesure de le contrôler, à présent ?

– Oui, répliqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

– Autant qu'un imbécile est sûr de contrôler le tigre qu'il tient en laisse, contra Angelo, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arracher un bras. Un monstre reste un monstre, quel que soit le corps dans lequel il se terre.

– Tu parles en connaissance de cause, rétorqua Kanon sans réfléchir.

Oh, il en avait assez de se faire agresser par la majorité de ses collègues. Il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature de se laisser malmener sans rien faire, et il avait beau se répéter qu'il devait garder son calme pour ne pas desservir sa cause, la coupe commençait à être pleine.

Le regard cobalt du Cancer étincela et il découvrit les dents ; si Aphrodite ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait certainement venu lui faire ravaler ses mots.

– Rappelons-nous qu'il s'est battu aux côtés de Saga et Kanon contre Sujan, intervint le Chevalier des Poissons. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

– Ce qu'il accomplit dans le feu de l'action n'est pas le meilleur indicateur de la personnalité d'un homme, dit Shura.

– Mais il s'est laissé enfermer au Cap ensuite. C'est même lui qui l'a suggéré, précisa Aioros. Et cela, contrairement au reste, nous en sommes tous témoins.

– Peut-être a-t-il fait cela pour se protéger de nous, fit Milo. Personne ne peut l'atteindre là-bas.

– C'est stupide, asséna Kanon. Shion peut ouvrir la porte quand ça lui chante.

– Et s'il avait utilisé l' _Illusion Démoniaque_  sur Shion, justement ? S'il le contrôlait comme il l'a fait avec Aiolia ?

– Quand est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? siffla Kanon, excédé. Quand son cosmos était totalement épuisé après le combat ? Ou alors à travers des barreaux qui ne laissent pas passer la moindre particule de cosmos ?

– Et toi, es-tu sûr de ne pas être sous son emprise ? intervint Camus. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant à le protéger ?

– Parce que je suis sûr qu'il est innocent ! Ça fait deux jours que je vous explique comment j'y suis arrivé en long, en large et en travers, bande de demeurés !

– Et ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas convaincant, répliqua Mu, ignorant l'insulte qui fit se hérisser la moitié de ses collègues. Il y a des limites à la conscience professionnelle, Kanon, et m'est avis que tu les dépasses largement.

L'ex-Marina se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de reprendre son calme.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Mu ? Si je ne te convaincs pas, ce n’est certainement pas faute d’essayer.

Et s’il sous-entendait que c’était à cause de l’esprit obtus de son collègue, eh bien…  _d’une pierre deux coup,_  ricana-t-il mentalement. De toute manière, Mu lui était opposé, c’était définitif. Alors il ne perdait pas grand-chose à se le mettre à dos.

La réplique cinglante qui allait sans nul doute franchir les lèvres du Bélier fut arrêtée par la main d’Aldébaran qui se posa sur son bras, apaisante.

– Il y a autre chose qui me chiffonne, fit à son tour le colosse. Tu nous as raconté à peu près l’intégralité du temps que tu as passé avec lui depuis son réveil… à l’exception des deux dernières nuits avant le combat contre Sujan. Pourtant, je suis persuadé que tu les as également passées en sa compagnie. N’est-ce pas ?

Une sueur froide se fraya un chemin le long de l’échine de l’ex-Dragon des Mers. C’était la question qu’il redoutait depuis le début, celle à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre clairement sans perdre tout le terrain qu’il avait réussi à gagner jusqu’ici. Négocier cet écueil allait lui demander une dose énorme de sang-froid et une chance de cocu.

 _Et à moins que Loki ne soit_ _ **vraiment**_   _amateur de poiscaille…_

Il haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qu’il était loin de ressentir, mais qu’il espérait tout de même persuasive.

– Oh tu sais, c’était pas follement original. Une variation sur le même thème que les nuits précédentes.

_Voilà. Ne pas trop en faire, pour ne pas paraître suspect._

Il était intensément concentré, choisissait avec soin chacun de ses mots, son cerveau calculant à l’avance les réponses possibles de ses pairs et ce qu’il pouvait révéler sans perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Aussi ne vit-il pas Saga s'avancer, poser calmement ses mains sur la table. Aussi fut-il sans défense contre le regard azur qui l'épingla, impitoyable, après l'avoir si longtemps évité.

– Et si tu leur disais la vérité, Kanon ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suis-je la seule à ne m'être aperçue qu'au moment de la rédaction de ce chapitre (l'avant-dernier, donc) que cet abruti de Kanon m'avait fait un syndrome de Stockholm dans le dos ? (je rends hommage à la disponibilité et à la patience de Seveya, qui a été la première au courant après moi XD) Et je m'interroge sur l'applicabilité du syndrome de Lima pour Loki, aussi, d'ailleurs.


	33. Ex machina

Le silence qui s'abattit après la question de Saga était assourdissant. En tous cas, c'est ce qui parut à Kanon, ou alors était-ce le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles qui lui donnait cette impression ?

Toujours est-il que onze autres regards se posèrent sur lui, intrigués, curieux, irrités. Seul Shaka détourna les yeux, et le Gémeau eut un éclair de révélation.

_Il sait._

Saga le lui avait-il dit ? Ou le Chevalier de la Vierge avait-il deviné la nature de sa relation avec Loki avant même que l'ex-Marina lui-même ne parvienne à la définir ?

Peu importait, au final. Et si l'Hindou ne semblait pas juger cette relation négativement au regard des paroles qu'il lui avait adressées la veille, il n'en serait certainement pas de même pour le reste de leurs pairs.

_Pourquoi, Saga ? Ignores-tu que la pitié, le dégoût, l'incompréhension rejailliront sur toi s'ils apprennent ce que Loki et moi avons partagé ?_

Il plongea son regard dans les prunelles azur qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. Et comprit.

Saga avait parfaitement conscience de ce à quoi il s'exposait. Il avait simplement jugé que les conséquences valaient la peine d'être supportées si cela choquait suffisamment leurs collègues pour lui assurer leur soutien. Il préférait exposer son humiliation en public que laisser son auteur échapper à ce qu'il considérait comme un juste châtiment.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Son frère avait toujours été adepte de la maxime « la fin justifie les moyens ». Il écrasait ses adversaires, peu importait s'il en était blessé, si son honneur en était entaché, ou même s'il en perdait la vie.

Acculé, Kanon se résolut à utiliser son dernier atout. Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, du moins pas dans l'état actuel de ses connaissances. Mais cela en était suffisamment proche pour résister à la scrutation du reste de l'assemblée. Pour le reste, il serait toujours à temps de s'arranger avec sa propre conscience une fois le péril écarté.

– La vérité ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi je le défends avec autant d'acharnement ?

Ses collègues étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. La seconde qu'il prit pour chasser les derniers doutes de son cœur et emplir sa voix de résolution sembla s'étirer à l'infini.

– C'est parce que je l'aime.

Le silence abasourdi qui suivit ne fut interrompu que par le poing de Saga, qui s'abattit sur la table avec suffisamment de force pour fissurer le meuble massif et faire sursauter leurs pairs.

– Tu te moques de moi ? rugit-il, hors de lui.  _Parce que tu l'aimes ?_  Est-ce par amour que tu t'es servi de moi pour coucher avec ce monstre ? Si c'est le cas, Kanon, alors je n’en veux pas. Tu peux te garder ton  _amour_ , cracha-t-il. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Tu es un être hideux, un démon dans un corps humain, tout comme lui !

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps, que Kanon n'avait pas véritablement été la cible de la colère de son frère. Et la dernière fois, il y a treize ans de cela, l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait été drapé dans sa propre rage, de sorte que les mots cruels n'avaient fait que l'effleurer, glisser sur sa carapace de haine envers le monde entier.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, leur relation s'était renforcée, approfondie. Ils avaient resserré les liens distendus par l'absence et le temps, les combats et la mort. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et la souffrance, la trahison, n'en étaient que plus grandes.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la bouche grande ouverte pour aspirer un air qui se refusait à emplir ses poumons, l'ex-Marina se rendit compte que si Saga l'avait évité, avait opposé un mur impénétrable à leur lien gémellaire, ç'avait été certes pour ne pas souffrir de sa présence, mais aussi pour éviter à son jumeau d'être déchiré par la violence de son ressentiment.

Ressentiment auquel l'aîné laissait à présent libre cours. Aurait-il arraché le cœur de son cadet pour le déchiqueter devant tous, que celui-ci n'aurait pas eu plus mal.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers sut à cet instant que sa relation avec son frère ne serait plus jamais la même. Sacrifiée sur l'autel de la trahison de Kanon, de l'incompréhension de Saga. Détruite par la cruauté d'une divinité qui n'était plus, mais dont la marque maléfique continuait à peser sur ses victimes même une fois sa malédiction brisée.

Et il ne savait pas si elle s'en remettrait, cette fois. Il ne voyait pas comment c'était même possible. Treize ans auparavant, il n'avait fait que blesser Saga dans ses convictions, outrager son sens moral. A présent, c'était dans son intégrité même que l'aîné des Gémeaux se sentait atteint, violé. Kanon ne pouvait lui en vouloir de la brutalité avec laquelle il s'en prenait à lui. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de désirer éliminer de ses propres mains celui qu'il considérait comme la source de sa souffrance.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser faire.

Alors il s'éleva face à lui, comme autrefois.

– Ça n'excuse rien, j'en ai conscience, répondit-il d'une voix sourde, la gorge nouée et les yeux pleins de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler. Mais je ne te laisserai pas le tuer.

Il refusait de baisser les yeux, de se soumettre au jugement de son frère. Il tiendrait bon. Il assumerait... jusqu'au bout.

–Tu as couché avec lui ? Alors qu'il partageait le corps de ton frère ? C’était  _ça_  que tu ne voulais pas nous dire ?

La voix horrifiée du Lion s’éleva au milieu des manifestations d’incrédulité de ses collègues, traduisant parfaitement leur choc. L'ex-Marina serra les poings. S'il répondait par l’affirmative, l'opprobre s'abattrait sur lui, rendant ses pairs définitivement sourds à ses arguments. Et s'il expliquait qu'il n'était pas consentant au début...

– Ce n'est pas si simple, Aiolia.

– Ça l'est, au contraire, répliqua Shura. Réponds juste par oui ou non.

– Il ne voulait pas, intervint soudain Shaka. Il a résisté de toutes ses forces.

– Il t'a forcé ? s'enquit Milo, les yeux étrécis – mais Kanon ignorait s'il s'agissait de doute ou de colère envers le coupable d'une telle ignominie.

– Non, répondit-il avec véhémence, secouant la tête pour appuyer le mot.

– Les rêves, compléta le Chevalier de la Vierge. Ce sont les rêves qui t'ont fait céder, en fin de compte.

– Shaka ! gronda Saga, lui adressant un regard furieux.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout que son amant vienne en aide à son frère. Son ennemi.

– Quels rêves ? voulut savoir Shion.

Kanon inspira profondément, chercha encore une fois la formulation adéquate.

– Des rêves où je le voyais... tel qu'il aurait pu être. Tel qu'il aurait  _dû_  être, sans la malédiction qui le forçait à être l'opposé de Saga.

– Faux, siffla le Gémeau en titre, l'interrompant. Sans cette malédiction, il n'aurait jamais existé. Il a été créé par elle, un parasite maléfique, une tumeur à exciser. A détruire.

– Tu veux savoir quel est ton problème, Saga ? fit soudain l'ex-Dragon des Mers, tentant désespérément de détourner la conversation pour s'éloigner du gouffre vers lequel son frère le poussait. Tu as toujours été trop parfait. Si tu avais accepté de l'être un peu moins, d'avoir des défauts, d'éprouver de l'ambition et de la jalousie comme tout le monde, Loki n'aurait pas été aussi maléfique. Et nous en aurions tous beaucoup moins souffert.

A l'instant même où il prononça ces derniers mots, Kanon comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Et dût-il vivre des milliers d'années, jamais il n'oublierait l'expression qui s'afficha sur le visage de son jumeau, avant que celui-ci ne pousse un rugissement animal et tente de se jeter sur lui.

Une seconde plus tard, il s'effondrait inconscient dans les bras de Shaka, assommé par les actions conjointes de celui-ci, de Shion et de Dokho.

Le Pope, après s'être assuré que l'excès de pouvoir utilisé n'avait pas blessé Saga, décida que les esprits étaient trop échauffés, et clôtura la séance.

– Nous procéderons au vote demain, déclara-t-il.

Cette affaire n'avait que trop duré, il était grand temps d'y mettre un point final.

 

 

– En l'état, je suis incapable de prendre une décision dans un sens comme dans l'autre, répondit Aldébaran à la question muette posée par les deux regards méfiants fixés sur lui.

Assis en tailleur devant les barreaux, les bras reposant tranquillement sur ses genoux et l'air parfaitement détendu, il attendait.

– ... Et alors ? fit Loki, lorsqu'il devint évident que l'ex-Marina était figé en mode « poisson rouge ».

– Alors, nous avons eu la version de Kanon, et je sais parfaitement ce que Saga veut faire de toi. Il ne me manque que ton avis.

L'arrière du crâne de l'Autre heurta la pierre humide derrière lui, alors qu'il poussait un petit soupir excédé.

– Dites, vous pourriez pas venir poser vos questions en groupe, au lieu de vous pointer chacun votre tour ? J'ai l'impression de rabâcher la même chose en continu depuis hier, ça commence à être lourd.

La bonhomie qui peignait d'ordinaire les traits rudes du Taureau fit place à une sévérité de granit.

– Crois-tu être en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ?

Loki étrécit les yeux, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras d'un air buté. L'ex-Dragon des Mers soupira : si voir Aldébaran venir poser des questions sans agressivité lui avait fait espérer le rallier à leur cause, le manque de coopération de son amant risquait au contraire de lui aliéner le colosse.

_Ce n'est pas comme si on était larges question alliés, hein. Vas-y, vieux, amène de l'eau au moulin de Saga. Tu la sens pas encore assez, la corde autour de ton cou ?_

Cependant, alors que Kanon se faisait ces sombres réflexions, le Brésilien posait sa première question :

– Et si tu commençais par me dire comment Saga et toi avez réussi à vous séparer ? Je suppose que si ça avait été possible plus tôt, vous ne seriez pas resté aussi longtemps dans le même corps, non ?

 _Réponds, imbécile. Arrête de te faire prier, allez !_ pensa le Gémeau, comme s'il pouvait inciter mentalement son compagnon à se plier au petit jeu des questions-réponses. Mais Loki était dans la prison du Cap, et toute communication cosmique leur était impossible.

Pourtant, comme s'il avait saisi la supplique muette, l'Autre émit un « groumf » en levant les yeux au ciel avant de toiser son visiteur avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait rassembler, et répondit :

– Saga et moi sommes – étions – opposés en tout ; cependant, il a suffit d'une seule seconde où nous étions d'accord, avec la volonté d'agir dans le même but, pour provoquer un... (Il s'interrompit, sembla chercher le mot adéquat.) … un « court-circuit » et briser la malédiction de Sujan.

Les yeux bruns d'Aldébaran se dirigèrent vers l'ex-Marina, pesants, insondables. Ce dernier refusa de croiser son regard, aussi le Taureau reporta-t-il son attention sur le prisonnier.

– Sur quoi êtes-vous tombés d'accord ?

Un rictus féroce étira les lèvres de Loki, découvrit ses dents.

– Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

– Est-ce la même raison pour laquelle tu as affronté Sujan aux côtés de Saga et Kanon ? demanda encore le Brésilien, en apparence peu offusqué de la réponse agressive.

– Non, ça c'était parce que j'en avais marre de ce sale con.

Seul un clignement d'yeux indiqua l'éventuelle surprise qu'aurait pu ressentir le Taureau, et son ton resta égal lorsqu'il continua l'interrogatoire.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé enfermer sans résistance ?

– Tu crois que j'étais en état de me battre contre vous tous ?

Un instant de réflexion plus tard, Aldébaran rétorquait :

– Je ne crois pas que ça t'aurait empêché de tenter le coup, si tu en avais eu la volonté. Ai-je tort ?

Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui était un aveu suffisant.

– Quel est ton but, dans ce cas ?

Le démon saisit les barreaux et s'avança autant qu'il le pouvait, comme pour faire part à son interlocuteur d'une information capitale.

– Mon but ultime est d'arrêter de me faire pomper l'air par des types qui viennent me poser des questions débiles. Mais m'est avis que c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Taureau, comme s'il goûtait l'humour de son vis-à-vis. Mais c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il répondit :

– Tu nous excuseras de chercher à comprendre pourquoi l'un des nôtres tente de nous empêcher d'exécuter un homme responsable de dizaines de morts. Kanon n'est pourtant pas connu pour sa clémence envers ses ennemis ; le fait qu'il ne te considère pas comme tel a le don d'attiser les curiosités.

L'ex-Marina se demanda pourquoi son collègue du deuxième avait formulé sa phrase d'une manière aussi vague, pourquoi il ne parlait pas des sentiments que lui-même avait avoué – ou prétendu, oh il ne savait plus ! – avoir pour le démon. Et puis il comprit. C'était pour ne pas influencer la réponse de Loki. Et, s'il s'avérait que ce dernier était considéré comme un ennemi, pour ne pas dévoiler une potentielle faiblesse.

C'était peut-être aussi, comme l'indiquait le discret coup d'œil que le Brésilien lui adressa, pour lui éviter moquerie et humiliation au cas où ses sentiments ne seraient pas partagés. La loyauté, la prévenance du Taureau à son égard le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.  _Merci, vieux._

Se passant une main sur le visage, Loki soupira profondément.

– De toute manière je peux pas t'empêcher de venir quand ça te chante. Alors accouche, qu'on en finisse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ?

– Est-ce que tu lui as lavé le cerveau pour le convaincre de t'épargner ?

L'Autre émit un jappement de rire sec.

– Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je le reconnaîtrais ?

– Arrogance et vantardise vont souvent de pair.

Tout outragé qu'il se sentait par la question, l'ex-Dragon des Mers décida de ne pas intervenir dans le ping-pong verbal. Il connaissait la langue acerbe de son amant, mais se rendait compte qu'Aldébaran lui tenait la dragée haute, apparemment sans difficultés.

_Note à moi-même : ne plus sous-estimer ce gros lourdaud._

Lequel avait ignoré le grondement féroce de Loki en faveur de son interrogation suivante :

– A ton avis, pourquoi te défend-il avec autant d'acharnement ?

La panique qui étreignit soudain Kanon le força à éviter le regard carmin qui voulait s'accrocher au sien, et lui donna envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la réponse. Laquelle lui fut adressée, plus qu'au Brésilien.

– Si je le savais... parce qu'il aime les causes perdues ? Parce qu'il est idiot ? Parce que qu'il est incapable de lâcher prise ?

Se concentrant sur la passionnante étude de la flore marine, Kanon émit un discret soupir de soulagement. Cette absence de réponse lui convenait parfaitement, qu'elle soit issue d'une ignorance réelle ou d'un aveuglement volontaire. Dieux, il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, comment l'assumer face à l'Autre ?

– Et si on te libérait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

– Je vivrais.

Les deux mots étaient sortis du tac au tac, sans que leur auteur ne prenne le temps de réfléchir à leur signification profonde, à leur portée. Cependant il les assuma, la tête haute, le regard droit. Après tout, se dit-il, ce n'était que de la rhétorique. Jamais le Sanctuaire ne laisserait échapper celui qui l'avait soumis au joug de la loi martiale treize années durant, qui avait menacé sa déesse et tué ses défenseurs.

C'était à se demander à quoi rimait cette mascarade. Comme s'ils s'interrogeaient vraiment pour savoir s'ils allaient l'exécuter ou non.

– Une dernière volonté si on t'exécute ?

– Que vous alliez tous vous faire foutre, répondit l'Autre avec un sourire qui aurait pu être aimable s'il n'avait pas découvert autant de dents.

Kanon retint un reniflement de rire. On n'avait pas idée de poser une question pareille à un homme qui se pense condamné. Pour le coup, la réponse lui semblait plutôt adéquate.

– Ma dernière question te concerne, Kanon, et je préférerais que tu n'évites pas mon regard en y répondant.

Le colosse attendit que son collègue accède à sa requête pour s'enquérir :

– Accepteras-tu le verdict, même s'il ne te convient pas ?

Le Gémeau serra les poings, son corps tout entier se rebellant contre cette éventualité. Pour probable qu'elle fût, il ne la laisserait pas se produire sans se battre jusqu'au bout.

– Je l'accepterai, gronda-t-il néanmoins entre ses dents serrées.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre, de toute manière ? Tant qu'il y avait la moindre chance de sauver Loki, il était obligé de jouer le jeu. Le ferait-il jusqu'au bout ? se demanda-t-il en regardant Aldébaran s'éloigner sur le chemin à flanc de falaise. Ou en arriverait-il jusqu'à se battre contre ses pairs, contre  _son frère_ , pour protéger son amant ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils aussi puissants que cela ?

Une douleur au niveau du crâne fit dérailler le train de ses pensées en lui arrachant un grognement grimaçant.

– Arrête de réfléchir en avance. On verra quand on y sera, fit l'Autre en relâchant la mèche turquoise sur laquelle il avait tiré.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, ce ne sont pas les distractions qui pullulent par ici, rétorqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers. On n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que gamberger.

– C'était peut-être le rôle de cette prison, au départ, supposa Loki. Forcer les gens à réfléchir à leurs actions, à éprouver des remords. Et si c'est pas suffisant, un coup de marée et couic.

– Couic, ouais. Comme tu dis, fit Kanon en considérant la mer qui grimpait lentement à l'assaut des rochers, comme la veille et l'avant-veille.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 

 

Pendant des heures, l'eau monta, inexorablement.

Loki, assis contre le dos de Kanon, sentait chacun des frissons – terreur rétrospective ? – qui remontaient l'échine de ce dernier. Lui-même avait choisi de tourner le dos à la menace. De toute manière, quel intérêt ? Savoir où en était la marée ne lui aurait servi qu'à anticiper, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Que l'un d'entre eux se ronge les sangs était déjà bien suffisant.

Quand l'eau commença à se glisser dans sa cellule, il n'en fut pas extrêmement perturbé. Elle avait fait la même chose la veille, mais il avait pu rester tranquillement assis, bercé par le doux ressac.

Ça avait été la partie la plus agréable de sa nuit, à vrai dire.

Mais ce jour-là, les vagues ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de monter. Il dut d'abord se lever, car assis l'eau lui arrivait à la gorge et une vague sur trois manquait de lui faire boire la tasse. Puis il dut s'accrocher aux barreaux pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, n'ayant plus pied. Il considéra avec circonspection le plafond de la caverne qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Celui-ci s'incurvait vers l'extérieur et ne retenait donc pas la moindre poche d'air qui aurait pu lui permettre de survivre quelques minutes supplémentaires.

D'un autre côté, ç'aurait été reculer pour mieux sauter, car il doutait fortement qu'une poche d'air, même de la taille du plafond entier, pût contenir suffisamment d'oxygène pour attendre que la marée redescende.

Il croisa le regard de Kanon qui flottait lui aussi, accroché aux barreaux à l'extérieur de la cellule, et fut presque surpris de ne plus déceler la moindre appréhension – à la place, les prunelles turquoises étaient emplies de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la détermination brute.

Loki hocha légèrement la tête, acceptant enfin le fait que le Gémeau ferait tout pour le garder en vie. Sauf qu'à moins de sortir une bouteille de plongée de derrière les fagots, l'Autre se demandait bien comment il allait s'y prendre.

Sa tête ne tarda pas à toucher la paroi supérieure de la grotte. Encore quelques minutes et il serait obligé de se tordre le cou pour récupérer un peu d'air entre les barreaux, au reflux des vagues. Quelques minutes supplémentaires, et même ça ne serait plus suffisant.

Les doigts de Kanon s'étaient accrochés aux siens, il ne savait plus trop quand, et les serraient fort pour contrer les mouvements que les courants marins imprimaient au corps de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il aurait pu remarquer, avec un reniflement sarcastique, que la prise aurait été bien meilleure ailleurs que  _sur_  sa main, mais il avait décidé d'économiser son souffle et de se concentrer sur les vagues pour surtout, surtout ne pas se laisser aller au moindre mouvement respiratoire incontrôlé.

Et puis, la main de Kanon sur la sienne avait quelque chose de... rassurant.

Pas qu'il était particulièrement inquiet, non. Pour craindre la mort, il faut croire en l'avenir. Lui qui n'avait eu aucune croyance jusqu'à la veille, ce genre de notion le faisait doucement rigoler.

Mais quand même, c'était plaisant. De savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, que l'ex-Marina resterait avec lui... jusqu'à la fin.

Ah, voilà. La dernière goulée d'air, et puis il laissa tomber. De toute manière, avec les interférences des parois, des barreaux et du corps de Kanon, le rythme des vagues était complètement anarchique, et il risquait de plus en plus d'inspirer de l'eau au lieu de l'air qu'il recherchait. Alors, il ferma les yeux et s'immergea complètement.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, au final. Si on exceptait la légère brûlure de ses poumons qui était pour l'instant parfaitement supportable, flotter ainsi, dans l'obscurité de ses paupières baissées, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il n'entendait plus que le ressac, sous la forme d'un froissement sourd et distant, et rien d'autre.

Et puis la main de Kanon quitta la sienne.

Il y eut comme un pincement de déception, d'amertume, voire de ressentiment, dans le cœur tout neuf de Loki. Il fut un instant tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, pour essayer de voir où était parti le Gémeau, décida finalement qu'il n'en ferait rien. L'eau salée n'était pas particulièrement agréable sur la cornée, et puis si c'était pour tomber sur un espace vide en face de lui... il préférait encore rester dans l'illusion que l'ex-Dragon des Mers était là, quelque part, juste à côté. Avec lui.

Comme il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de repères, il lâcha les barreaux, lui aussi. Oh, balancé par le courant de la marée comme il l'était, il était fort probable qu'il se cogne contre une paroi à un moment où à un autre, mais peu importait.

_Libre._

Sans contraintes, sans entraves, sans obligations d'aucune sorte, pour quelques secondes...

Une main agrippa fermement son poignet et le tira. Il se laissa entraîner – de toute manière, il n'aurait pu lutter contre, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun point d'appui. La main lâcha son poignet mais saisit son épaule, le secoua rudement, comme pour le réveiller. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, refusa de revenir à la réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main s'adjoigne à la première, que les deux se placent de chaque côté de son visage pour l'attirer contre le métal froid des barreaux, et qu'une bouche chaude se plaque contre la sienne.

La surprise lui fit ouvrir les yeux et, comme de juste, il se vit entouré de la marée turquoise des cheveux de Kanon se mêlant au charbon des siens. Le visage de Kanon était tout contre le sien, et la bouche de Kanon était en train d'injecter de l'air dans la sienne pour lui permettre de respirer encore un peu.

L'instinct de survie de Loki se réveilla soudain et il agrippa à son tour le Gémeau pour aspirer tout l'air que ce dernier voudrait bien lui donner, ne pas en perdre la moindre bulle.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps l'ex-Marina serait capable de faire ça, mais le connaissant, il était bien possible qu'il parvînt à lui faire passer la marée ainsi, à la seule force de ses poumons.

C'était juste surréaliste.

D'un autre côté, que valait la « réalité » face à des hommes capables de fendre le ciel de leurs poings, d'ouvrir la terre de leurs pieds ?

_Pas grand-chose, hein._

Le flux d'air se tarit, Kanon le lâcha, mais Loki ouvrit les yeux pour le suivre du regard, cette fois.

Il savait que le Gémeau reviendrait.

Et comme de juste, une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il était là. En prévision, l'Autre avait relâché l'air de ses poumons pour faire de la place. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, s'ouvrirent, l'échange s'opéra. Et Kanon remonta. Encore, et encore. Les Gémeaux, de par leur pouvoir sur les dimensions, avaient une notion du temps extrêmement précise, même en l'absence du moindre repère. Mais ces instants-là semblaient suspendus hors de tout, immensément longs et pourtant formés de secondes qui fuyaient à toute allure, à mesure que l'oxygène dans leurs poumons s'épuisait, que le froid les engourdissait, que les muscles de Kanon protestaient de l'aller-retour constant entre la surface et la cellule, que l'eau de mer se frayait un chemin dans la bouche, le nez, la gorge de Loki malgré tous ses efforts.

Plusieurs fois, ils se demandèrent s'ils allaient y parvenir. Une quinte de toux inextinguible, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, pouvait mettre en péril tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusqu'ici.

Cela se produisit. Parce que leurs bouches n'étaient pas hermétiquement collées l'une à l'autre, par épuisement, ou encore à cause de la difficulté à contrôler en permanence des mouvements qui tenaient d'ordinaire de la gestion inconsciente. N'auraient-ils pas été des Chevaliers rompus à toutes les techniques de maîtrise de leur corps, il ne leur aurait pas été possible de survivre tous les deux.

Et pourtant. Le soleil était encore au-dessus de l'horizon quand les eaux commencèrent leur lente descente, et il se couchait à peine lorsque le haut des barreaux fut dégagé et que le visage de Loki y apparut, tentant désespérément de récupérer une goulée d'air qui ne fût pas déjà passée par une paire de poumons.

 _On y est arrivés,_  se dit Kanon en le regardant inspirer profondément, tousser un peu, inspirer à nouveau.

Il se retourna, considéra le soleil couchant, secoua la tête. Si peu de temps ? Il avait eu l'impression de passer trois jours à faire du bouche-à-bouche à sa némésis, alors que trois heures à peine s'étaient vraisemblablement écoulées depuis le premier transfert d'air.

Il se laissa aller dans l'eau et fit la planche, savourant le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de plonger toutes les trente secondes pour faire office de tuba humain – le fait de rester tout simplement immobile, bercé par le ressac doux des vagues qui refluaient.

S'il y avait un point positif à cette expérience, c'était qu'il ne craignait plus la marée. Ç'avait été violent, mais le fait de se concentrer sur la survie de Loki lui avait fourni un dérivatif suffisant pour supporter de voir l'eau monter sans se payer une crise de panique made in Cap Sounion.

– T'es un grand malade.

Kanon rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermés, et les fixa sur son amant qui le considérait avec un mélange de circonspection et de respect, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait survécu à ces trois heures de noyade imminente.

– Tu pouvais pas me trouver une bouteille de plongée, au lieu de me faire tout ce cirque ?

– Une bouteille de plongée, bien sûr. Attends, je te la sors de mon chapeau de magicien, hein, rétorqua le Gémeau. Tu veux pas un petit lapin, non plus ? Une colombe ? Un jeu de cartes, peut-être !

Un ricanement nerveux échappa à Loki. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils hurlaient tous deux de rire, déchargeant le trop-plein de stress et d'adrénaline résultant de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de passer.

 _C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je ris comme ça avec lui_ , songea Kanon, cette pensée tuant net son hilarité.

Loki cessa de rire à son tour, soudain sérieux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Demain, on vote.

Un soupir un petit peu tremblant en provenance de la cage, et puis la voix moqueuse de Loki s'éleva :

– Il est temps. Encore un peu et j'ai des algues qui vont me pousser entre les orteils.

 

 

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d’arriver en avance, déjà ?_  grommela mentalement l’ex-Dragon des Mers en tentant d’ignorer les regards de ses collègues qui pesaient sur lui.

En attendant que les portes du palais du Pope s'ouvrent, il s'était installé à l'extrême bout du parvis, le plus loin possible du reste des Chevaliers d'Or, mais il les entendait tout de même discuter entre eux. Et la teneur de leurs paroles était tout sauf engageante.

– Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y arriver ? A nous convaincre ?

La voix de Milo lui fit tourner la tête vers le gardien du huitième Temple, qui s'était assis sur les premières marches à ses côtés.

– Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir est la plus grande force des Chevaliers d'Athéna ? s'offusqua faussement Kanon.

– Et l'obstination dans l'erreur est leur plus grand défaut, contra le jeune Grec.

L'ex-Marina grimaça.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? fit-il au bout d'un petit moment d'un silence qui, étonnamment, n'était pas si inconfortable que ça.

– Vas-y. Mais mollo : tu dois plus avoir l'habitude d'en poser, à force de passer sur le grill.

– Merci de ta compassion, ricana le Gémeau, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu vas voter contre Loki, pas vrai ?

– Ça m'en a tout l'air. Je suis désolé, vieux. Je suis sûr que tu es sincère quand tu le défends. Mais mes tripes me disent que le risque est trop grand.

– Et tu fais toujours ce que ton instinct te dicte, compléta Kanon, parvenant par il ne savait quel miracle à garder un ton assez civilisé alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, saisir l'autre Chevalier pour le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison.

– Pas toujours, non. En général, si ma tête me dit quelque chose d'autre, j'essaie de l'écouter.

En prononçant le mot « tête », Milo désigna du menton Camus, qui devisait tranquillement avec Aldébaran à une dizaine de mètres de là.

– Je dis pas que je fais toujours ce qu'il me dit, bien au contraire, continua le Scorpion avec un sourire carnassier. Mais j'y réfléchis, au moins. Sauf que là...

– Il est mort durant la Bataille du Sanctuaire, c'est vrai.

– C'est pas ça le souci. Je pense que si ça n'avait impliqué que lui, il aurait peut-être pu se laisser infléchir par ton raisonnement. Seulement, il n'a pas été le seul à mourir, ce jour-là, dans son Temple.

– Oh bon sang. Le môme.

– Ouais. La seule chose sur laquelle Camus n'est pas du tout raisonné, c'est son petit disciple adoré. Du coup, même s'il conçoit qu'en tant que double maléfique de Saga, Loki était obligé de faire le Mal, il pense que l'Autre aurait pu s'y prendre autrement. S'il n'avait pas zigouillé Shion pour lui piquer sa place, les petits n'auraient pas eu à nous affronter pour aller le vaincre. Et Camus n'aurait pas été forcé de tuer Hyoga.

– Mais, objecta Kanon, lui non plus n'était pas obligé. Il est même descendu jusqu'à la Maison de la Balance pour affronter le petit, non ? C'est pas un peu contradictoire avec ce que tu me dis ?

– Il aurait très bien pu le laisser se débrouiller, ouais. Et qu'il se fasse vaincre par un autre Chevalier d'Or ou, pire encore, qu'il arrive devant « le Grand Pope ».

– Donc il a préféré le tuer lui-même. Et il reproche ça à Loki.

– Ouaip.

– Et vous trouvez que c'est moi qui réfléchis de travers ?

– Je t'ai bien dit que c'était pas sa tête aux commandes, dans ce cas précis.

Sentant que cette voie était sans issue, l'ex-Marina soupira et changea de sujet.

– Je t'avoue que j'espérais que tu me soutiendrais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'est quand même toi qui m'as accepté dans la Chevalerie alors que tous me considéraient comme un traître responsable des guerres contre Asgard et Poséidon ! Où est la différence ?

Le regard perçant du Scorpion se fixa sur lui, comme ce jour où il lui avait infligé les quatorze piqures de sa rédemption.

– Justement. Je t'ai fait confiance ce jour-là. Et tu l'as honorée en te battant à nos côtés, jusque dans les entrailles de l'Hadès. Mais en gardant pour toi le retour de Loki, en ne nous prévenant pas du danger qui guettait Saga et l'ensemble du Sanctuaire, tu nous as refusé ta confiance. Et maintenant, tu nous demandes de te croire sur parole quand tu dis qu'il n'est plus maléfique ? Je te trouve un peu gonflé, sur ce coup-là, mon petit père.

Kanon ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais Milo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Et même maintenant, je ne crois pas que tu nous aurais révélé la véritable nature de ta relation avec lui si Saga ne s'en était pas chargé. Si c'est pas du foutage de gueule, je sais pas ce que c'est.

– Oh, oui, c'est sûr que ça serait tellement mieux passé si j'avais dit tout de go que j'ai couché avec lui. (Le Gémeau aperçut la grimace furtive qui étira la bouche de son collègue, eut un reniflement de dépit.) Vous auriez tous poussé les hauts cris et personne ne m'aurait écouté.

– Et comment tu voulais qu'on réagisse ? Bon sang, Kanon, c'est ton frère !

– Mais j'ai pas couché avec  _Saga_ , bordel ! C'était Loki,  _Loki !!_ C'est pourtant pas compliqué de faire la différence !

– C'est pas aussi clair que tu veux nous le faire croire.

– Ça l'était pour moi.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, Shaka nous a bien dit que tu avais résisté de toutes tes forces, non ?

C'était Shura qui venait de poser la question. Le reste de leurs pairs s'était approché lorsque la discussion avait commencé à s'échauffer, à l'exception de Saga qui restait ostensiblement à l'autre bout du parvis.

– Je n'ai jamais douté que Saga et Loki étaient deux êtres différents, asséna Kanon.

Là n'était pas la question et il le savait. Personne ne fut dupe, d'ailleurs.

– Deux êtres différents, oui. Mais dans le même corps, objecta Angelo. C'est sacrément tordu, cette affaire. Et pourtant je m'y connais, en trucs tordus.

– Messieurs, fit la voix de Shion, s'élevant de derrière le groupe, je vous saurais gré de ne pas entamer les discussions hors de la salle de réunion. Tout le monde à l'intérieur, et plus vite que ça.

Avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, les Chevaliers d'Or se mirent en mouvement. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, les poings pressés sur ses paupières closes, l'ex-Marina rassembla ses forces en vue de l'affrontement final. Il allait en avoir besoin, il le sentait.

 

 

– Ne crois-tu pas que tes sentimentsenvers Loki sont la conséquence de l’ _Illusion_  ?

Cela faisait trois fois, depuis le lointain début de la matinée, que cette question revenait, sous une forme ou une autre. C'était comme si certains de ses collègues tentaient de le convaincre qu'il était dans l'erreur en défendant Loki, essayaient de trouver les failles dans son raisonnement. Quelqu'un avait même évoqué le syndrome de Stockholm. Serrant les dents, Kanon s'adjoignit au calme et à la retenue et réussit à ne pas foudroyer Camus du regard.

Pas trop.

– Cela ne fait pas de différence sur le fond du problème, répondit-il. Mes sentiments pour lui ne sont qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle je le défends. Il y a aussi et surtout le fait que je le crois – que je le _sais_  – innocent.

– Fait qui a très bien pu être implanté dans ton esprit par l'intermédiaire du  _Genroumaouken_ , contra le Français. Ces rêves que tu dis avoir faits, as-tu eu l’impression qu’ils étaient… complètement naturels ?

– S'il s'était servi de son cosmos pour me manipuler, vous vous en seriez tous aperçus.

– Sauf s'il a profité d'être dans une autre dimension pour le faire, intervint Mu. Je crois me souvenir que vous avez pas mal voyagé, non ?

Le Bélier, lui, reçut toute la puissance du regard noir de Kanon, mais n'en parut pas vraiment affecté. Il le soutint même avec aplomb.

 _Y'a plus d'respect aux aînés,_ pensa furtivement l'ex-Dragon des Mers, avant de reprendre manu militari les rênes de son esprit en train de se faire la malle.  _Concentrons-nous._

Shion choisit ce moment pour se lever, faisant taire les murmures qui bourdonnaient dans la salle de réunion.

– Messieurs, il me paraît évident que nous tournons en rond, à présent. Je vous propose de faire une pause pour nous restaurer, puis nous passerons au vote.

L'acquiescement fut général et les Chevaliers d'Or commencèrent sans tarder à vider les lieux. Kanon fut le premier à sortir, avalant à grandes goulées l'air pur du sommet du Sanctuaire. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'atmosphère délétère de cette pièce, n'en pouvait plus de voir chacune de ses actions de ces trois dernières semaines passée au crible, commentée, critiquée. Oui, dans le feu de l'action, il avait pris des décisions discutables. Oui, il aurait dû avertir ses pairs du danger qui les menaçait. Oui, il aurait pu éviter une partie de la souffrance qui assombrissait le regard de son jumeau. Oui, oui, trois fois oui.

Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Un garde s'approcha de lui, hésitant à interrompre son moment de méditation. Soupirant, il lui fit signe de parler, l'écouta d'une oreille distraite... puis soudain attentive, lorsque l'homme lui fit part du sujet de sa missive.

Au diable son repas, de toute manière il n'avait pas faim. Il dévala les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie.

Kyrien était réveillée.

 

 

– Maître Kanon !

La joie manifeste qui éclairait le visage de l'apprentie fut un baume sur le cœur fatigué de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il se précipita aux côtés de la fillette et l'empêcha d'une main douce mais ferme de se soulever des coussins qui la maintenaient dans une position semi-assise.

– Comment vas-tu ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

– Bien ! Le Chevalier du Microscope dit que je pourrai me lever d'ici trois jours. Mon cosmos est encore faiblard, mais il a déjà commencé à revenir, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de lui faire une démonstration qui faillit lui faire tourner de l'œil.

– Doucement, petite idiote, l'admonesta-t-il tendrement. Repose-toi, au lieu de tenter le diable.

Elle acquiesça, accepta une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait, avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux :

– Maître Kanon...

Il attendit, soudain légèrement inquiet de son changement de ton.

– J'ai entendu dire... des choses... Maître Loki, est-ce qu'il est...

L'angoisse dans sa voix serra le cœur de Kanon. Il posa sa grande main sur celle, si fine, de son apprentie.

– Il est en vie. Il s'est séparé de Saga et attend que nous... décidions de son sort.

– Oh, fit-t-elle, songeuse.

Quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse, et puis les prunelles bleu-vert s'accrochèrent à nouveau à lui.

– Est-ce qu'il est... normal, maintenant ?

– Normal ?

– Il n'est plus méchant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la voix dans sa tête qui le forçait à faire des choses mauvaises. C'était Sujan. Mais Sujan n'est plus là... pas vrai ?

Il entoura les épaules tremblantes de la fillette de son bras, la serra contre lui.

– Non, Sujan n'est plus là. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Et Loki... Loki aussi est libéré de son influence.

Il refusait de dire que ce n'était peut-être que pour quelques heures. Il refusait de même évoquer le sujet avec la jeune fille.

– J'aimerais bien... j'aimerais bien le voir, murmura Kyrien contre son torse.

– J'essaierai de l'amener avec moi la prochaine fois que je viendrai, tenta Kanon, sans grande conviction.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour ramener un sourire sur le visage de son élève, alors il s'en contenta.

 

 

Ayant passé l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie de Kyrien, et s'étant vu forcé par la fillette de partager avec elle son insipide mais tout de même nourrissant plateau-repas, ce fut d'une humeur plus légère que Kanon pénétra à nouveau dans la salle de réunion du temple du Grand Pope.

– Bien, fit celui-ci lorsque toutes ses ouailles eurent pris place autour de la table. Nous allons donc procéder au vote. Avant cela, Kanon, tes derniers mots ?

– Je n'ai rien à ajouter à tout ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à présent. Je suis encore et toujours convaincu que l'homme qui s'est battu à nos côtés et s'est laissé enfermer, de son propre chef, derrière les barreaux du Cap Sounion, ne mérite pas la peine de mort.

– Saga ?

– Shion. Aioros. Athéna. Treize ans de ma vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, asséna l'aîné des Gémeaux.

– Très bien, fit l'Atlante après ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un petit soupir. Messieurs, qui parmi vous vote pour que nous épargnions le dénommé Loki ?

Cinq mains se levèrent. Kanon, bien entendu. Aphrodite, qui était acquis à sa cause de longue date. Aioros, qui n'avait pas fait mystère de son avis à l'encontre de tout ce que ses collègues auraient pu penser, de même que Shion. Et, enfin, Aldébaran que sa visite de la veille avait apparemment convaincu.

– Qui vote pour l'exécution ?

Cette fois, huit voix s'exprimèrent.

– Shaka, j'en conclus que tu t'abstiens ?

– En effet.

Le blond refusait de voter pour l'exécution de Loki, malgré le murmure de reproche que lui adressa Saga. Mais, par égard pour son amant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à se manifester en faveur de la cause de Kanon.

– Bien. Nous avons donc décidé de la mise à mort du prisonnier. Le verdict sera exécuté demain à l'aube.

– Pourquoi attendre encore ? gronda Saga en se levant. Faisons-le tout de suite !

– Les exécutions ont toujours été pratiquées à l'aube, Saga, répliqua Shion d'une voix ferme. C'est la tradition et nous nous y conformerons.

Son ton n'acceptait aucune réplique, aussi l'aîné des Gémeaux s'abstint-il de protester plus avant. Encore quelques heures et il serait enfin débarrassé pour de bon de ce monstre. Encore quelques heures, et il serait libre.

Il repoussa son siège et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière, sans accorder la moindre attention à son frère.

Ce dernier était resté immobile, les yeux dans le vague alors que ses collègues sortaient, pétrifié par l'annonce du verdict. Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Il avait compté les mains levées à la première proposition – _trop peu, trop peu_  – il les avait comptées à la deuxième –  _beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop_  – mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas encore à intégrer le fait que c'était décidé.

Loki allait mourir.

Le lendemain, à l'aube.

Tradition idiote.

_Pourquoi à l'aube ? Ils pouvaient pas faire ça à la nouvelle lune ? Tous les 29 février ? A chaque inversion des pôles ?_

Il ravala un rire nerveux à la stupidité de ses propres pensées. Et puis, c'était mieux que rien. Ils auraient pu faire ça au crépuscule, ça lui aurait donné encore moins de temps pour...

Pour quoi ? Se préparer à l'inévitable ? Faire ses adieux à un homme pour lequel il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne le saurait jamais, d'ailleurs. Il ne pourrait qu'imaginer. Imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu éprouver, s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Imaginer à quoi Loki aurait ressemblé, s'il avait eu l'occasion de s'épanouir, de devenir un véritable être humain, de faire ses propres choix.

Il ne se souvint pas de la manière dont il y était arrivé – sans doute un vortex créé par habitude, ou alors était-il descendu à pied sans même s'en rendre compte ? – mais il se retrouva soudain devant les barreaux du Cap Sounion, ses mains refermées autour du froid métal comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il en était prisonnier.

Loki, assis contre la paroi du fond, leva les yeux vers lui, eut une grimace ironique qui dissimula presque parfaitement l'éclair de déception dans son regard.

– Alors ils se sont enfin décidés à me zigouiller ?

Kanon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en sortit qu'un sanglot sec. Les doigts serrés autour des barreaux à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il tomba à genoux, tête baissée, secoué de ces hoquets violents qui semblaient lui déchirer le corps, lui arracher la gorge.

Il avait échoué. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de sauver Loki, et il avait échoué. C'était terminé.

– Pardonne-moi, parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots, incapable de relever la tête, de croiser ce regard carmin qui le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort, il le savait.

– Non.

L'ex-Marina se recroquevilla un peu plus, blessé par ce refus.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'était perdu d'avance.

– Ne dis pas ça, gronda le Gémeau en relevant la tête, soudain enflammé. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Athéna...

– Arrête, Kanon, soupira l'Autre. C'est fini. Accepte-le.

– Jamais, murmura l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Je ne peux pas. Je ne  _peux pas._

– Il va bien falloir, fit Loki avec un sourire torve. Quand est-ce prévu ?

– Ne dis pas ça.

–  _Quand_ , Kanon ?

Une longue inspiration tremblante, le dos d'une main qui chasse une paire de larmes.

– Demain. A l'aube.

L'Autre vint prendre sa place habituelle, dos aux barreaux. Kanon le regarda faire, envisagea un instant de passer les bras autour de ses épaules, puis décida de ne pas déroger aux habitudes. Il cala ses propres omoplates contre la ferraille inconfortable, sentit les vertèbres de Loki pressées contre les siennes, l'arrière de son crâne contre le sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main de l'Autre s'emparait d'une mèche turquoise, commençait à jouer avec. L'ex-Marina ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

 

 

Le soleil s'était couché sans qu'ils ne changent de position. Kanon avait dû s'assoupir, malgré sa volonté de profiter de chaque seconde qu'il lui restait en compagnie de Loki, car l'approche d'un cosmos familier le réveilla en sursaut et il se trouva entouré d'obscurité, la nuit déjà bien avancée. Son compagnon s'éloigna des barreaux pour aller se dissimuler dans fond de la cellule, le regard alerte et méfiant parmi les ombres.

Que venait donc faire Shion ici, à cette heure indue ?

Les épaules voûtées, l'air las, le Pope progressait lentement sur le petit chemin à flanc de falaise. Il arriva auprès de Kanon mais ne lui porta pas la moindre attention. Son regard chercha celui de Loki, s'y accrocha quelques secondes. Il posa une main auréolée d'or sur la serrure qui fermait la cellule et un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre.

Les prunelles rosées plongèrent un instant dans les yeux de l'ex-Marina, indéchiffrables, puis l'Atlante fit volte-face et repartit comme il était venu, en silence.

Abasourdi, n'osant y croire, le Gémeau posa à son tour la main sur la porte, tenta sans grande conviction de la bouger. Elle s'entrouvrit avec un grincement, sans doute dû au contact prolongé des gonds vieillissants avec l'eau salée.

Les yeux de l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'écarquillèrent et il repoussa complètement le battant dans un nouveau gémissement métallique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Plutôt que de se ruer dehors, Loki restait au fond de la cellule, immobile. Ne comprenait-il pas la chance qui leur était offerte ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi Shion avait fait ça, mais Kanon n'était pas du genre à cracher sur un tel cadeau. L'occasion ne se représenterait plus.

– Loki !

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Le doute dans la voix de son amant força le Gémeau à s'interroger sur la suite des évènements. S'ils s'enfuyaient, ils seraient certainement poursuivis. Sans relâche, sans pitié. Ils n'auraient pas un moment de répit.

Mais ils seraient en vie. Et ils seraient ensemble. Que demander de plus ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! répondit l'ex-Marina d'un ton pressant.

Et si le Pope revenait ? S'il changeait d'avis ?

– Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.

En entendant le ton sans réplique de son compagnon, tout l'espoir qui avait gonflé le cœur de Kanon s'enfuit, le laissant s'affaisser comme une baudruche vide, accroché à la porte encore ouverte.

– Je ne veux pas que tu meures, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, le désespoir couvrant ses yeux d'un voile humide, brillant.

– Quelle différence ? répliqua Loki d'une voix dure. Dans quelques heures ou dans quelques mois, au milieu de nulle part, traqué comme un animal enragé, épuisé et aux abois ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux vivre, Kanon. Si je ne peux pas choisir ma vie, laisse-moi au moins choisir ma mort.

Incapable de trouver de quoi répondre à une telle demande, l'ex-Dragon des Mers garda le silence. Il croisa le regard résolu de l'Autre, ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'il accepte de laisser son amant décider de son propre sort. Après tout, c'était cela, le libre arbitre. C'était pour lui accorder cela qu'il s'était battu. Prenant une grande inspiration afin de chasser ses dernières velléités de fuite, il rouvrit les paupières, et fit quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Il entra de son propre chef dans la prison du Cap Sounion. D'un pas lent mais ferme, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui – leur laissant une possibilité de sortie dans le cas improbable où Loki changerait d'avis.

Il arriva face à lui, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, sans le toucher. Lentement, la main de l'Autre se leva, alla s'enfouir dans la chevelure turquoise que la nuit transformait en masse d'ombre dense. Elle s'accrocha à la nuque de Kanon, alors que la main du Chevalier faisait la même chose en une symétrie parfaite. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Ils savouraient chaque seconde d'attente, chaque infime sensation. Et puis, l'anticipation ne suffit plus. Le baiser qui suivit fut brutal, possessif, désespéré. L'ex-Marina plaqua son amant contre la paroi, se colla à lui, avide de contact. L'instant d'après, Loki repoussait le mur d'un coup de rein et, sans s'éloigner d'un centimètre, inversa leurs positions. Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, se heurtèrent plusieurs fois à la pierre humide dans leurs efforts pour se rapprocher encore, puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'épargner mutuellement bleus et bosses et dérivèrent vers le centre de la cellule où ils se laissèrent tomber, sans cesser de dévorer la bouche de l'autre. Les vêtements encombrants furent repoussés ; les sexes turgescents, à peine dévoilés, furent enfermés ensemble entre des mains impatientes, rendues malhabiles par la hâte et le désir. Les souffles courts se bloquèrent, les gorges émirent des râles tronqués, des cris avortés, engloutis dans ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas. L'orgasme les faucha par surprise, violent, rapide, les laissant pantelants mais insatisfaits.

_Encore._

Une pensée partagée et les mains se remirent en mouvement. Plus lentement cette fois, laissant place à quelque chose qui aurait pu être de la douceur, si cette chose n'avait été empreinte d'autant de désespoir, transformant par moment les doigts en griffes, laissant des marques violacées sur les peaux. Les lèvres de Kanon descendirent, traçant un chemin paresseux, sinueux. Loki s'offrit à son exploration, le faisant basculer sur le côté pour trouver son propre terrain de jeu. Les caresses se répondaient, les bouches mordaient et léchaient et happaient, les murmures guidaient et incitaient à prendre plus, à offrir plus. Cajolés, encouragés, les sexes durcirent à nouveau, s'enfouirent entre les lèvres, frottèrent contre les langues, s'enfoncèrent dans les gorges.

_Plus profond. En moi. A moi._

Le plaisir montait lentement, aussi inexorable que la course des étoiles dans le ciel, aussi inévitable que l'aube honnie qui éclaircissait déjà l'horizon à l'est. Ils jouirent à nouveau, ensemble, leurs corps et leurs esprits enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, en un double ouroboros intime qui les isolait du reste du monde.

 

 

L'aurore les trouva rhabillés mais encore enlacés. Kanon était assis au fond de la cellule, le dos contre la paroi rocheuse, ses bras enroulés autour de l'Autre en un étau lâche. Assis entre les jambes de son amant, Loki avait appuyé sa tête contre sa clavicule, son regard mi-clos fixé sur la cruelle clarté qui teintait le ciel face à lui. D'un instant à l'autre, le soleil émergerait de sa demeure aquatique, amenant avec lui le reste des Chevaliers d'Or venant exécuter la sentence rendue la veille.

– Il est temps, murmura-t-il en se levant, s'arrachant aux bras de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Va-t-en.

Ce dernier se dressa à son tour et revint enfermer Loki dans son étreinte, posa son front contre le sien.

– Je ne veux pas partir, répondit-il sur le même ton. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps.

– L'aube est là. Va-t-en, répéta l'Autre en tentant de trouver la force de le rejeter, ou du moins un peu de son ancienne verve.

En vain. Il semblait qu'avec la résignation venait une désagréable incapacité à se montrer agressif. Il ferma les yeux, alla chercher toute la colère et le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son ventre, et repoussa les bras qui l'enserraient.

– Tu veux te faire tuer avec moi, c'est ça ? aboya-t-il.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Et le pire, c'était que Kanon était sérieux. Cela se voyait sur son visage fermé, dans les profondeurs océaniques de ses prunelles.

Loki eut envie de le frapper. Son poing se referma, mais resta le long de la cuisse de son propriétaire, inutile. A quoi bon ?

– Je te l'interdis, imbécile, siffla-t-il. Va-t-en. Ils arrivent.

L'ex-Marina sembla enfin entendre raison et se dirigea lentement vers la grille restée entrouverte. Une fois qu'il fut de l'autre côté, l'Autre la saisit et la referma, peu désireux de lui laisser l'occasion de revenir en arrière. Il n'était pas sûr de refuser, cette fois, si le Gémeau lui proposait à nouveau de s'enfuir. Et pourtant, il avait été sincère, la veille : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait mourir.

Il ne voulait  _pas_  mourir, d'ailleurs. Mais quitte à choisir...

Leurs mains se retrouvèrent à travers les barreaux ; leurs bouches s'unirent pour un dernier baiser. L'espace de quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Et puis, Kanon recula, se retourna, fit face à ses pairs qui étaient en train de se rassembler sur l'étroite corniche qui s'étendait devant la prison.

_Par tous les dieux, je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça._

Sans même qu'il en ait la volonté consciente, son aura s'enflamma, sa posture passa de neutre à agressive. Il sentait l’Écaille du Dragon des Mers frémir à la frontière de son cosmos, prête à le rejoindre malgré son état d'endommagement avancé pour l'aider à...

La voilà, la réponse à ses interrogations. Pour Loki, il se battrait jusqu'au bout, dût-il affronter ses pairs, ses amis, son propre frère. Telle était la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il croisa certains regards, y trouva choc, colère, déception. Trop peu d'entre eux exprimaient regret et compassion, mais peu lui importait, au final.

Loki avait refusé qu'il meure avec lui, mais ne lui avait pas interdit de mourir  _pour_  lui.

Son cosmos brûlait haut et fort, emplissant ses oreilles d'un bruit sourd, qui allait et venait, s'enflait et diminuait, de plus en plus fort.

Des doigts se refermèrent sur son bras, rompant sa concentration. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, vit les lèvres de Loki bouger, son regard sanguin se porter au-delà de la corniche, vers la mer.

La mer, qui montait à une vitesse inouïe, les vagues responsables du bruit lancinant qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure.

La marée.

_Non ! Pas maintenant !_

C'était une aubaine inespérée : la sentence serait appliquée, sans que personne n'ait besoin de se salir les mains. Le reste des Chevaliers ne le laisserait pas maintenir Loki en vie comme il l'avait fait la veille. Et comme alors, le cosmos d'Athéna resterait silencieux, absent, laissant la mer accomplir son œuvre et débarrasser le monde de celui que ses pairs avaient jugé coupable.

Oh, Saga allait certainement se sentir spolié de sa vengeance, mais il se soumettrait à l'autorité de sa déesse, comme le bon petit Chevalier qu'il était.

Et lui... non, il ne pourrait pas continuer à croire en la justice d'Athéna si celle-ci laissait Loki mourir. Il quitterait le Sanctuaire, partirait il ne savait pas encore où, mais... il serait incapable de rester ici, de croiser tous les jours le regard satisfait de son frère, de chercher dans son visage une trace de celui qui n'était plus.

Deux mains massives s'abattirent fermement sur ses épaules, profitant de ce que son cosmos s'était estompé sous le coup de la surprise. Loki le lâcha au même moment et recula au fond de la cellule, lui tournant le dos pour se soustraire à son regard. Refusant en silence qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'aider à l'instant fatidique où l'eau meurtrière envahirait la cellule et volerait sa vie.

– Allez viens, Kanon, fit la voix étonnamment douce d'Aldébaran. Il ne faut pas rester là.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers fut tenté de refuser, de s'accrocher aux barreaux comme un enfant capricieux, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne le sauverait pas, pas cette fois-là.

Les épaules voûtées, il se laissa entraîner, remonta le petit chemin pour se mettre à l'abri des vagues, rejoignant ses pairs rassemblés sur le chemin aussi bas que la marée pourrait le leur permettre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Saga, mais ils auraient pu être à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre qu'il ne s'en serait pas senti plus éloigné.

Il s'était battu, s'était aliéné son frère, ses amis, la seule famille qu'il ait jamais connue, celle qu'il s'était construite depuis leur retour à tous, pour quoi ? Pour protéger un homme qui allait tout de même mourir. Un homme dont personne ne voulait.

Il s'assit brusquement, soudain terrassé par l'épuisement et la réalisation que  _c'était fini_. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne pouvait plus qu'assister à la fin de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il baissa la tête et cacha son visage derrière ses longues mèches turquoise, alors que ses épaules s'agitaient sous l'effet d'un rire humide qui tirait suspicieusement sur les sanglots. Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour admettre qu'il aimait Loki. Que ce demi-mensonge servi à ses collègues dans le but de les convaincre d'épargner l'Autre, était en fait la stricte vérité.

C'était idiot. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Il fallait croire que l'aveuglement était un trait de famille...

Et c'était trop tard, à présent. Loki ne le saurait jamais. Il ne ricanerait pas en lui disant de se mettre ses sentiments mielleux là où il pensait. Il ne s'en servirait pas comme prétexte commode pour lui extorquer des faveurs sexuelles volontiers accordées. Et il n'aurait pas l'occasion de peut-être, un jour, éprouver la même ch–

Kanon s'empêcha de continuer cette pensée trop douloureuse. Relevant la tête, il constata que la mer arrivait déjà à mi-hauteur des barreaux. La vitesse de montée des eaux était tout sauf naturelle, même pour cet endroit d'ordinaire soumis aux caprices du dieu marin.

_Ô Athéna, êtes-vous si pressée que ça de vous débarrasser de lui ?_

Comme en réponse à sa question muette, la vague suivante submergea entièrement la cellule. La surface de l'eau continuait de monter, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus possible de distinguer l'ouverture de la prison.

Une, puis dix, puis trente secondes passèrent alors que les vagues semblaient se calmer, retrouver leur rythme habituel. L'ex-Marina sentit la tension qui avait habité le corps de son frère diminuer doucement, faisant place au soulagement, à mesure que l'espoir fou qui étreignait encore son propre cœur s'en allait, lui aussi, le laissant vide et sec comme une coquille abandonnée.

Il n'y aurait pas de miracle.

 

 

C'était la fin.

Après la violence de la montée des eaux, le ressac s'était calmé et le berçait à présent doucement, comme le ventre d'une mère. Ironique, pour lui qui n'avait jamais connu ça.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise façon de mourir, après tout. Ça serait moins douloureux que de se faire mettre en pièce par les mains vengeresses de Saga, en tous cas...

Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, cette fois. Peut-être espérait-il, au tréfonds de son esprit, voir Kanon venir le sauver, comme la veille. Emplir ses poumons de l'air salvateur, encore et encore, avec tout l'acharnement dont il pouvait faire preuve.

 _Idiot,_  songea Loki avec une touche d'affection.

Mais ce ne serait pas possible, cette fois. Le reste des Chevaliers d'Or l'en empêcherait.

_Je vais mourir._

Alors que ces mots se formaient dans son esprit, clairs et dénués du moindre doute, une autre voix s'y mêla. Une voix douce, qu'il n'avait entendue qu'une seule fois mais n'avait jamais pu oublier.

_Loki._

Une voix accompagnée d'un cosmos d'or chaud qui l'enveloppa, tenant à distance la froideur marine qui commençait déjà à engourdir ses extrémités, l'eau salée qui menaçait de s'insinuer dans ses narines, sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissa envahir, l'accueillit dans son esprit.

_Athéna ?_

_Veux-tu vivre, Loki ?_

Il avait envie d'abandonner. Une vie comme la sienne, qui avait commencé dans le sang et la guerre, valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ?

Le visage de Kanon emplit son champ de vision derrière ses paupières closes, et il sut quelle était sa réponse.

_Oui._

Le cosmos divin s'intensifia alors, devint brûlant, sa puissance écrasante, insupportable.

Et puis, comme il était apparu, il s'estompa, emportant avec lui les eaux capricieuses du Cap Sounion.

 

 

Le hurlement de rage et de souffrance mêlés que poussa Saga lorsque le cosmos de sa déesse se manifesta, résonna longtemps après que son auteur se fut effondré, à genoux sur le chemin humide, sanglotant comme un enfant abandonné.

Mais Kanon n'était déjà plus à ses côtés, dévalant le sentier glissant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes pour vérifier, pour  _voir_. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Arrivant devant les barreaux en un dérapage à peine contrôlé, il s'y accrocha pour contrecarrer l'inertie de son corps, ses yeux cherchant déjà la silhouette de l'Autre.

Il le vit, étendu sur le ventre, toussant et crachant l'eau salée qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Mais vivant.

_Vivant._

Le soulagement lui coupa les jambes et il se retrouva à genoux, le souffle court, incapable de mettre bout à bout toutes les données.

Athéna avait jugé Loki, et l'avait épargné. En tant que déesse, ses décisions primaient sur celles de ses serviteurs.

Loki était donc... libre.

– Écarte-toi, Kanon.

La voix ferme de Shion le tira de son hébétude, et il se força à faire fonctionner ses muscles engourdis pour libérer le passage, permettre au Pope d'ouvrir la porte de la prison.

Ce dernier saisit au premier regard ce que Kanon n'avait pas vu : posés sur le sol, devant Loki, se trouvait une paire de bracelets dorés, en métal épais. Cela faisait des siècles que ces ornements n'avaient pas été utilisés mais, en tant que dépositaire du savoir de ses prédécesseurs, l'Atlante connaissait leur fonction et la manière de s'en servir.

Il les récupéra et inclina la tête, reconnaissant là l'esprit de sa déesse.

_Merci, Majesté._

Une étincelle de cosmos divin caressa son esprit, apportant l'image du sourire bienveillant de la jeune fille.

Le regard fushia de l'Atlante se porta sur l'Autre, qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits, assis sur le sol humide du cachot.

– Notre déesse t'a épargné, cependant il y a une condition à ta libération, déclara-t-il.

Les prunelles écarlates se levèrent vers lui, méfiantes.

– Ben voyons. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il leva la main tenant les bracelets mais, plutôt que de s'expliquer tout de suite, il appela Kanon à venir le rejoindre. Une fois l'ex-Marina à ses côtés et attentif, il se lança :

– Ces bracelets sont composés d'un métal particulier, infusé de la cosmo-énergie de notre déesse. Ils ont la capacité de sceller le cosmos d'un individu. Si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu dois accepter de les porter.

– Et si je refuse ?

– Je ne peux te lâcher dans la nature sans savoir ce que tu fera de tes pouvoirs. Tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

– C'est injuste ! protesta Kanon. Athéna l'a jugé innocent !

– Elle a également décidé de lui imposer cette limite, répliqua Shion, intraitable.

Son regard revint plonger dans les prunelles carmines.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de décider tout de suite. Si tu veux prendre le temps de la réflexion...

– Non, l'interrompit Loki d'une voix partagée entre irritation et lassitude. Je veux me casser d'ici. Allez, papy, fais ton boulot, et qu'on en finisse.

Il offrit ses poignets, mais le Pope secoua la tête et tendit les bijoux à l'ex-Marina.

– C'est toi qui vas te charger de l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle vie. C'est donc à toi de le faire. Enflamme ta cosmo-énergie et mets-les lui.

Avec circonspection, le Gémeau se saisit des bracelets et les inspecta attentivement. Rassuré de ne pas trouver de dispositif de torture caché ou autre mauvaise surprise, il fit ce que son Pope lui avait ordonné – et dut rattraper un Loki que l'incapacité soudaine à se servir de son cosmos avait déstabilisé au point de le faire flageoler sur ses jambes. Il s'assura que son amant tenait debout puis, précédé de l'Atlante, sortit de la prison du Cap.

Certains de ses collègues étaient déjà partis, incrédules ou révoltés par la mansuétude de leur déesse. Soutenant Loki, Kanon se mit en demeure de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit maudit. Il adressa un petit signe de tête à Aldébaran et Aioros, le regard satisfait du premier et le petit sourire du deuxième lui mettant du baume au cœur. Il trouva la force de sourire à l'air de midinette sur le point de défaillir d'Aphrodite, et croisa le regard à la fois soulagé et inquiet de Shaka en passant à côté de l'Hindou, qui tenait fermement le bras de Saga.

Il avait cru que ce dernier l'ignorerait, mais la voix rauque du Gémeau en titre s'éleva, bien que ses yeux restassent fixés sur le sol devant lui.

– Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Kanon. Je te souhaite d'être heureux et de bien en profiter. Mais souviens-toi de ceci... (Le regard azur se fixa sur lui, brûlant de haine.) Je n'ai plus de frère.

L'air quitta les poumons de l'ex-Dragon des Mers lorsque l'impact de ce regard l'atteignit. Et c'est avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait qu'il répondit :

– Je suis désolé, Saga.

Mais son jumeau l'avait à nouveau banni de son existence, aussi serra-t-il les dents et continua-t-il son chemin, le bras de Loki un peu plus serré que nécessaire autour de son épaule pour seule manifestation de son soutien.

Une fois arrivés en haut de la falaise, il marqua une pause.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

– Allons-nous en, répondit l'Autre sans la moindre hésitation.

– Où ça ?

– Peu importe. Ailleurs. Loin d'ici. (Le regard carmin se planta dans ses yeux, pressant.) Tout de suite.

Kanon embrassa d'un regard le Sanctuaire. S'en aller ? Oui. C'était la meilleure solution, du moins dans l'immédiat.

Son aura s'enflamma, et il prononça :

–  _Golden Triangle._

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, ceci est une fin ouverte aux quatre vents. Mais c'est véritablement la fin de Space Dementia. J'ai enfin raconté tout ce que j'avais à dire dans cette fic, quant au reste... comme l'écrivait Michael Ende : « cela est une autre histoire, qui sera contée une autre fois. » Ou peut-être pas, suivant l'inspiration et le temps, les idées et les envies.  
> Je remercie infiniment Alaiya, qui a réussi à caser le temps de bêtalire ces trois derniers chapitres dans son agenda de ministre. Toute ma reconnaissance également à Seveya, qui a passé des heures et des heures à m'aider à louvoyer entre les écueils.  
> Enfin, un grand merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu (et commenté, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire :P) cette fic, qu'ils la suivent depuis le tout début (plus de huit ans !) ou l'aient prise en cours de route (notamment lors de sa publication sur ce site). Merci pour vos encouragements, votre fidélité, tout ce que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de la publication de cette fic, et au plaisir de vous revoir !


End file.
